With Friends Like These
by Ceara Ivory
Summary: Taking place in the middle of episode 38, Sailor Moon discovers that the other scouts are merely using her and are plotting against her. Feeling betrayed, Sailor Moon comes to some very hard decisions.
1. Prologue

-1With Friends Like These

Written by Chibikan

SUMMARY: Dark Kingdom Saga. Taking over from the middle of episode 38. When Serena is late to a meeting and as a result hears the other scouts talking and plotting behind her back. Feeling betrayed and hurt, Serena decides to accept Malachite's offer but with several conditions. What will the Sailor Scouts do now without Sailor Moon? Will the Earth fall into the Negaverse's hands?

Prologue:

"Serena :pant: this is :pant: really getting old!" Luna scolded the pigtailed girl as they ran frantically. "This is the fourth time this week that you got detention! And now we're late for another meeting!"

Serena glared at her, "Well, I wouldn't have had detention if someone hadn't knocked my alarm clock off the night stand and broke it!" For the first time, her sleeping in wasn't her fault.

Luna shot back at her, "I said I was sorry for that, but you know Raye isn't going to accept that excuse!"

The black cat was right, Serena realized as they came near the temple. She slowed down. She really didn't want to deal with Raye. She walked slowly up to the door, preparing to open it.

"So that's the plan then?" came the voice of Lita. Serena stopped. Something told her not to open the door yet. She looked at Luna and motioned for her to stay quiet.

"Yeah, she's way too irresponsible and flaky to be our leader, let alone our princess." added the haughty voice of the miko.

Ami's voice was added to the mix, "But, isn't it a little cruel to wait until we defeated Beryl? Shouldn't we at least warn her before hand. I mean, she might be flaky, and all that, but she still has feelings."

Serena felt her eyes welling up as Mina's opinion filtered through. "No, if we tell her, she might decide to just quit. But she's the only one who can save Darien and stop Queen Beryl. We'll just take the crystal from her AFTER she's done her job. It'll be easy, four scouts against one, especially considering who the one is."

Luna looked up at Serena. "Serena," she whispered. "Say something Serena. Speak to me." But Serena appeared to be in shock. She expected Serena to start wailing but the sight of the silent tears coursing down her cheeks was even more difficult to bear. "Serena…"

Serena quietly asked, without missing a beat, "Did you know about this Luna?"

Luna started, "No Serena, I never thought they would ever do this." Luna felt as though her heart were breaking. Was Artemis part of this. She gently opened the door with her paw, careful not to be seen, and peered in. Sure enough, Artemis was seated upon Raye's bed, listening to all of it, not protesting at all. She looked back around at Serena. But all she saw was Serena's back as she walked away. She bounded after the girl. "Serena, what are you doing? Are you going to just let them betray you like this?"

Serena shook her head. "No, but, what right do I have to demand to be leader. They're right, I'm flaky and always late. I'm ditzy and can't do anything right. If they don't want me to fight with them, than I won't. But, I won't let them use me." She wiped her eyes. "Now, I have to go meet that 'reporter'." She continued on her way. Luna could only watch helplessly as Serena suddenly acted more mature than she had EVER done before.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I was watching Sailor Moon and was hit with the idea of what if Sailor Moon had joined the Negaverse, how would the story change? So here we go.


	2. Chapter 1

-1Chapter One:

As planned Sailor Moon was at the clock tower at eleven o'clock, ready to come face to face with the Negaverse. However, things were different now. She really was leaving the Sailor Scouts, they clearly didn't want her. She was on her own. But oddly enough, she wasn't scared. She felt calm and at peace. Any other time she would be in tears over this, wailing as loudly as possible, but now, it didn't seem to make sense. Why should she be upset over people who were just using her to begin with, friends only because of their current situation. And then plotting behind her back. No, she had no more tears to shed over them, and they weren't worth it. The other sailor scouts saw her as selfish and spoiled when that was so far from the truth it was unbelievable. She was always putting her friends first, always there for them when they needed her. She had given up most of the previous year of her junior high life. She'd never ASKED to be Sailor Moon, let alone Moon Princess. She never got to spend any time with Molly anymore, she was always too tired from the fights she was forced into. Her family were practically just there now, she was rarely ever home. And although she dreamed about guys a lot, especially Darien, she knew that being Sailor Moon would never allow her anytime to date or be a regular teenager at all. She wanted her life back.

"Sailor Moon, I presume?" came a dark voice from behind.

Sailor Moon whirled around and saw the hippy-reporter Nancy Barges, negamonster in disguise. "Hey, how'd you?"

Nancy interrupted, "Let's get one thing straight here, I'm the one asking the questions."

"Well excuse me, but I'm not used to squealing to the press." Oh, she so was NOT in the mood for games.

The reporter grinned, "So spill, is it true, you're leaving the hero business."

Sailor Moon briefly remembered what she'd planned to say, but, now facts being what they were, her lines had changed. She bowed her head, tears sliding down her cheeks. "Yes, the other scouts don't want me for their leader and I don't like being used."

The other scouts, hiding in the bushes as was planned, jumped a little. She wasn't supposed to say something like that. Was she?

Nancy smirked and morphed into Ninjana.

Sailor Moon was wide-eyed, although she expected this, "You're the burglar who broke into Molly's."

Ninja landed, "More than a mere burglar." She looked up to the top of the clock tower. "Welcome Lord Malachite."

Sailor Moon tried to swallow her fear as Malachite appeared above her. "Wh…what are you doing here?" She didn't expect him to show up so soon.

Malachite answered, with a tone of victory in his voice, "I have come to give you your wish Sailor Moon. All you have to do is hand over the wand and come with me."

Sailor Moon countered, "What! Betray the Earth, just because I'm leaving the scouts. Forget it!"

"Not even to save your pal, you know, Tuxedo Mask, he's not doing so well."

The heroine cringed, no way, "You're bluffing!" Please say he's bluffing, she thought to himself. "He doesn't even remember me!"

"Of course he does, that's why we have to get rid of you." Malachite assured her.

"No, you're lying, you have to be!"

Malachite phased out and back directly in front of her, clearly angry. "I don't like being called a liar! Now, hand over that wand and crystal, if you ever want to see him again." Sailor Moon bit her lip. What should she do? Malachite smirked at the sight of the obvious inner struggle going on inside her. "Come on Sailor Moon, you just said you weren't wanted, that you were tired of being used. Come back with us, Queen Beryl will make it worth your while. Anything you want."

Sailor Moon thought and thought, how could she decide. Just hours ago, she would have stalled him as long as she could until the others came to her rescue. And then she'd use the moon wand and save the reporter and have a way into the Negaverse too. But now, his offer was tempting. Maybe they could help her. Maybe it would be better if she just gave in. She'd be with Darien and the other scouts wouldn't be able to use her anymore, they wouldn't be able to simply betray her and hope they'd succeed. And she wouldn't have to pretend like she never heard anything either. Maybe they could give her back her life. But, of course, she'd have to have some conditions. After all, she was only a junior high student, she did want to finish school and her family, she couldn't leave them, not yet. They would worry too much. And maybe she could convince Beryl that Earth was a terrible choice for an addition to her empire.

Impatient with the wait, Malachite shouted, "Well, what is your decision?" 

"I…If I do, I have…some conditions! But I'll only talk to Beryl, I don't trust you. Take me to her, I'll give her the crystal myself." She'd made up her mind.

Malachite grit his teeth. How dare the brat talk to him like that! "Very well," He raised his hand, forming a portal behind her. "That warp hole will take you there, to your freedom."

"SAILOR MOON WAIT!!!" Came a chorus of yells as the other four scouts appeared.

Sailor Jupiter appeared distressed, "Why are you going with them Sailor Moon? This wasn't the plan!"

Malachite glared at Sailor Moon, "Plan? So this was all a trick?"

"It was supposed to be," Sailor Moon said honestly, "But, there's also another plan, one I had no idea about until tonight. Something about waiting until Beryl is toasted and then toasting me."

All four sets of eyes went large as they realized they were busted.

"What are you talking about Sailor Moon?" Sailor Venus asked. "You're our princess, we'd never do such a thing, you must have imagined it."

"Probably had to carry too many gallons of water on her shoulders," Mars fired at her, totally forgetting their enemy's presence. "Huh, Meatball Head!"

"Stop it Mars, this is serious." Mercury scolded the priestess. "But they're right, Sailor Moon, we'd never hurt you. You're the princess and our friend! Don't do this!"

Sailor Moon rubbed at the tears in her eyes. "You're lying, I know you are! I heard it. And you were the worst of them Venus," she sobbed, "You were the one saying that it was better to lead me on. None of you are really my friends, you just want the crystal." She looked at them all, "Well, are you going to try denying it again! Because with friends like you who needs enemies!" She turned her back on them all, facing the warp hole. She looked at Malachite, "Yes, in the beginning it was a trick, but now, I really am coming. I gave up a lot to be Sailor Moon, and it just isn't worth it anymore after what they did!" She stepped towards the portal.

"Sailor Moon, wait!" Mars called. "How do you plan to hand Beryl the crystal when we have it." She held up the crescent moon wand.

Sailor Moon frowned, "And what are you doing with it, Mars?"

Mars shot back, "You stupidly left it under my bed! So I kept it!"

"Liar! I had that in my bag just this afternoon at school! You stole it!" Sailor Moon accused, she was right though. Of course Mars would say that. Clearly she was the mastermind behind this whole plot. Oh boy, did she ever choose the wrong friends. "Give it back!"

Mars shook her head, "You ditz, you really think I'm going to give it to you when you plan to hand it to Beryl! This is why we don't want you for our leader. You're such an airhead, Sailor Moon!" She continued while twirling the wand around. "Yeah, you're right, we were planning to wait until after Beryl was defeated but now, seems we have to do it now! Ready guys?" She looked at the other three who suddenly didn't look all that friendly to Serena. All three nodded to Sailor Moon's horror.

"Yes, we're so sorry Sailor Moon, but you just are not ready for this responsibility. It would be better if you just surrender and go home and study for tomorrow's math exam." Mercury coaxed her classmate.

"Yeah, Sailor Moon, we don't want to hurt you, you just don't have what it takes to be the Moon Princess." Jupiter stated matter-of-factly.

Sailor Moon realized that she was going to have to fight to get her wand back. "Forget it! Now give me back my wand!"

Malachite simply watched as the scouts prepared to practically destroy each other. So, Ninjana had been right after all. There was certainly a mutiny going on here. He wondered how Sailor Moon would fight back. Funny, her look of determination actually resembled Zoycite's, slightly.

Her demand was answered with a jump kick from Sailor Jupiter, landing smack in her chest, "We won't let you do this Sailor Moon! Now go home! Forget the crystal and the Sailor Scouts. You don't belong with us!"

Sailor Moon fought to get up, impressing Malachite, although he'd never admit it. "No! I want my wand! And I AM a Sailor Scout! And I won't let you get away with betraying me like this! I am Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice and on behalf of the Moon, I will right all wrongs and triumph over traitors like you!" Old habits die hard. She took off her tiara, "MOON TIARA MAGIC! BIND THEM!"

The tiara formed a hoop and trapped all but Sailor Mars. "Give it up, Sailor Moon, we have the wand now! We have the crystal! We'll stop Beryl and save the world by ourselves, we don't need you." She put her hands together. "MARS FIRE IGNITE!!!"

The fiery blast headed straight for her before she could do anything. She screamed and closed her eyes, prepared for the pain of the terrible heat. But a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her out of the way. When she opened her eyes, she was floating in midair, held in the strong arms of……Malachite?!

"You…you saved me."

"Yes, now, Ninjana, go after Sailor Mars!"

The ninja-demon lashed out a long red ribbon tying around Mars' arms and waist, much like Sailor Moon's tiara was binding the other three scouts. "Try and get your way out of this one, Sailor Twit!"

Malachite placed Sailor Moon down at Sailor Mars' side. "Now, get that wand." He motioned to the wand that Mars had been forced to drop when the rope had wrapped her up.

Sailor Moon bent down and picked up the wand. "Thank you," She looked at Malachite, "For saving me." She headed towards the portal again.

"Sailor Moon, please, don't do this!" Venus shouted. "Don't betray us this way! Don't leave the Earth to those negaslime!"

Sailor Moon ignored Venus, and the others when they joined in protesting. She walked right into the warp hole, without looking back. Right behind her followed, Malachite and the youma, Ninjana. Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus could only watch helplessly as their betrayed friend left them behind.

AN: I know, very OOC for many of the characters, but I thought that was obvious. Oh, and many of you said that I should still leave it Serena/Darien, but, that's so commonly done. I think it's time those two pulled a Barbie and Ken and go for a road less traveled.

Next Chapter: Sailor Moon gives Beryl her conditions and joins the Negaverse


	3. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2

Sailor Moon barely noticed when they had arrived in the Negaverse at last. Shock had been renewed as she recalled how Jupiter had kicked her and Mars had used her fire against her. A part of her hadn't wanted to believe what she'd heard, she'd wanted them to say that it was all part of the plan. A part of her had wanted to simply pretend she hadn't heard it, and still be with them. But when they had attacked her like that, all of that was wiped from her naïve mind. The friends she had trusted most were honestly plotting against her, attacking her, hurting her. Absently, she leaned against the stone wall of the entrance to Beryl's castle, tears jetting down her cheeks, arms wrapped around her.

"Queen Beryl will not appreciate being kept waiting," Malachite stated plainly when he noticed they had stopped. He noticed that she didn't seem to hear him and stepped over to her, after first dismissing Ninjana. "You'd do well to forget those stupid brats! They are dead to you now!"

Sailor Moon's head snapped up, "Shut up! You don't know anything! Don't you have any heart?!"

Malachite growled and tore back his hand, prepared to slap her for her insolence. "You little…" But he stopped when she visibly shrank back and threw her hands up to protect herself from the incoming smack. She looked so small and frightened, so helpless, he couldn't help but picture Zoycite when she was being punished by Beryl for her failures. He couldn't bring himself to go through with it and dropped his hand. "Come, Queen Beryl is waiting."

Sailor Moon slowly unballed herself and nodded. Had she really made the right choice? After all, Queen Beryl had totally trashed the Moon Kingdom. But, it was too late now. She couldn't beat her by herself, without the scouts, but maybe she could negotiate. She no other choice really. She just wasn't strong enough on her own to beat her by force. She followed Malachite, thinking more seriously than she ever had before. Oh, she hoped Luna wasn't mad at her. But what could she have done. Malachite saved her life and the crystal. Darien was in the Negaverse and needed her help. And she couldn't do it alone.

Before she could adequately prepare her argument, she found herself in front of Queen Beryl's throne. Malachite stood in front of her.

"Malachite, explain yourself!" came the grating voice of the Nega-Queen. "Why have you brought Sailor Moon here?"

Malachite bowed most graciously, "Your Majesty, she has brought you the crystal and wished to give it to you, herself."

"And did it not cross your mind that it could be a trick?!" She prepared to punish Malachite for his foolishness. "I will not tolerate this stupidity!"

"STOP!" Sailor Moon cried out jumping out in front of Malachite. "Please!"

Queen Beryl stopped, out of sheer shock at the girl's bravery. "You would protect your enemy?" How should she respond to this?

"He's telling the truth! I have brought you the crystal!" She help up the wand. "See, I want to um, what's the word I'm looking for, means to talk and make deals," Sailor Moon looked around for help.

"Negotiate?" The queen cocked an eyebrow.

Sailor Moon smiled in that contagious way that she had, "Yes, that's the one, I want to negotiate. I'll give you the crystal and join you, but, I have some conditions. Several in fact."

Beryl considered. What would make this child decide to join them, and what's more, give her the crystal? Hmmm, maybe it was worth hearing what the girl had to say. "Very well, I will hear your requests."

Sailor Moon gulped, suddenly afraid, what if her requests made Beryl mad. She was helpless. Even the crystal couldn't protect her by itself. "Well, um….first, I….would like you to um…stop attacking the Earth. You don't even really want it anyway, it's just a little, weak planet. It's just a waste of time. Besides, my family is there. And I want to finish out my school years with them. I want to live my life normally again. I can come here on weekends and during summer vacation until then for, I guess training. And I promise, I'll even do my homework and study really hard." She braced herself for a deadly attack. But it didn't come.

"Hmmm, I suppose as long as you were watched that would be acceptable, and perhaps you are right about the Earth being a weak link. But I assume there is more."

Sailor Moon nodded, "Yes, there is. One more thing, and a promise that the crystal won't be used for any evil. I mean, in all the stories I've read, magical things can be dangerous if used the wrong way. If it's used for evil, it might explode or something. I don't think your subjects would be very happy if that happened."

Beryl looked slightly annoyed, but knew that the crystal would only allow itself to be given freely. "Very well, and what is your last request?"

Sailor Moon knew she just might be pushing it, but she had to try, so she chose her words carefully. "The other scouts hurt me very badly, I want to hurt them back. And I know the perfect way."

"And what would that be, child?" Beryl wondered just how evil this girl's mind could be.

"Take your spell off of Darien. Let him remember me. He won't leave if I ask him not to. But, when he hears what they did, he'll be angry and he'll go yell at them. He'll make them feel really guilty, so awful they won't be able to stand themselves. It'll be the perfect revenge." She paused, and added, "For both of us."

Beryl, although angered when she first heard the words escape the heroine's lips, could not suppress a sneer. This was quite possibly a girl after her own heart. Perhaps, she could take this girl and change her from the sweet goodie two-shoes Moon Princess Serenity, and into her dark heir. "You, my dear, will fit in quite well here, I think. Very well, give me the crystal, and the spell on Prince Darien will be broken." She held out a red-nailed hand.

No turning back now. The deal had been made, offer accepted. Sailor Moon no longer had any chance to change her mind. She stepped forward and placed the handle of the pretty pink crescent moon wand in the queen's hand. It was done.

AN: End of chapter 2. Supposedly Serena's made a deal with the devil. There's actually a deeper psychological reason for the choice she's made. But that will be discussed later. Also, the suggestion was made that I let the readers vote on the pairing. I know some writers do that, and there are some stories where it doesn't matter. But this isn't one of those stories. If I allow my readers to decide how I write my stories, than I might as well let them write the story and post it on their account. Sometimes, I will ask your opinion when I really cannot decide on how to take something, but otherwise, I already have a set plan in mind. Although, I am in the market for a beta. I, admittedly, am not very careful about my spelling and grammar. And sometimes, I just cannot come up with the right descriptive words. Dialogue, thanks to my English teacher in sixth grade, is really my forte. So if any of you are interested in being my beta for the rest of the story, please, just say so.

Next Chapter: Darien is released from the spell and both he and Serena go back to Earth. Serena has school, and Darien plans to go see Ami, Raye, Mina, and Lita. Yes, now we will see how the other four are faring. What will their punishment be?


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

In Raye's Temple…

"That spoiled brat! How dare she turn on us!" Raye yelled, for the fourth time in ten minutes. "She even attacked us!"

Ami was working furiously on her computer. "We know Raye, and what's worse, she's going to give Beryl the crystal."

"We can't let that happen!" Lita declared.

"How could she? I mean, she knows she's not fit to be leader. Can she really blame us for feeling this way?" Mina finished. All four of them couldn't see why Serena had been so surprised at their decision.

"I don't know about her, but I sure can." came a very UNEXPECTED voice from Raye's dresser.

All the girls turned with shock and fear as they realized Luna had come in without them noticing.

"Oh, Luna," Raye cried, trying to sound innocent, "We didn't hear your come in."

Luna sat on her haunches looking very upset. "I cannot believe I trained a group of hypocrites. How dare you get angry at Serena for her decision, when you were going to betray her yourselves? Can you really blame HER for feeling THAT way?" she sighed. "And you, Artemis, you didn't even try to stop them! I am very disappointed in ALL of you."

Raye was the only one who didn't hang their heads, trying to fake shame for Luna's sake. "Luna, you know as well as the rest of us that she just isn't princess material. If she kept on being Sailor Moon, she'd totally end up getting us all killed. The world would be doomed."

"Then how did you expect her to be able to beat Beryl? Wasn't that the plan? Let her do the dirty work and then take the crystal and the credit?" Luna asked, "Raye, I regret that I didn't see it sooner. You are greedy and power-hungry, and such an ego. You talked the others into this didn't you?"

Raye still refused to be sorry for her actions. "Hey, all I did was let them know I was thinking the same thing and come up with the plan. They agreed with it and I don't see why it's such a problem. She's a pathetic excuse for a scout, forget princess."

Luna lashed her claws out quickly, a single, long scratch forming on Raye's face. "No, Raye, YOU are a pathetic excuse for a scout. You've forgotten your duty, as have the rest of you." She turned and looked at the wall. "I'm going to have to ask you each to give up your pens and communicators, and Ami, I will need your computer. You have each disgraced your posts as Sailor Scouts."

"What!" All of them looked at Luna in shock.

"But Luna," Ami reasoned, "With Sailor Moon gone and the Negaverse with the crystal, the Earth will need us."

Luna shook her head. "No, the Earth does not need scouts who only think of themselves and plot behind another's back, especially when that another is a dear friend who would do anything for any of you. Serena may not have been the smartest, most graceful, brave or refined, but she was still learning, just as the rest of you. Sure, she's not exactly mature, but at least she's kind and good. She thinks with her heart and in the end, that's what matters. But you, you are all different. Ami, you are highly intelligent when it comes to books, but when it comes to matters of genuine friendship, you are truly lacking. Raye, you are very serious, you do a very good job of keeping the temple running smoothly, and your psychic abilities are beyond compare, but you have a tendency to want more than you can have and react too easily to your temper. Lita, you're the last person I ever expected to do what you did, but I guess the opportunity to have more power was too tempting. And Mina, I suppose you were just so used to being famous that you wanted to be so again. You each have failed in your duties to protect Sailor Moon, the Moon Princess. Your own desires became more important than the Earth's welfare. This crime makes you each unfit to fill the position of scout. Now, give up your pens and other items immediately."

Raye stood defiantly. "No, Luna. We've EARNED our powers. It is our destiny. Sailor Moon is the one who's unfit to be a scout. She's lazy, selfish, clumsy, stupid AHHHH!" She screamed as suddenly a sword was sticking in the wall, meters from her face. It bobbed up and down for a moment as the one who threw it became clear at the open door of the temple.

"Next time Mars, I won't miss," Darien told them, anger and malice in her voice. He glared at each one of them, his armor gleaming in the sunlight.

Raye trembled at the sight of the sword, "D…Darien…I…"

Mina held up her pen to transform, "It's the Negaverse! Venus…" The pen was taken from her hand before she could finish saying the activation words. Darien twilled the pretty orange stick in his hand. "Hey, give that back."

"Why? You've been fired remember." He threw the pen at Luna who caught it in her mouth. "Don't worry, I'm not here to kill you. But only because Serena asked me not to."

"Serena? You remember her?" Lita asked, standing to her feet. "Does this mean you don't work for the Negaverse anymore?"

He shook his head. "No, I still work for them, but again, only because Serena asked me to. Seems she made some sort of deal with Queen Beryl to save this world and myself, in exchange for the crystal. Now, why would she do that?" He gave them a sickeningly, sweet grin that told them he was merely playing dumb.

Raye again tried to fake innocent, "She betrayed us Darien. She thought Queen Beryl could give her more power and…" She was cut short as the sword, once in the wall, now against her neck, held there by Prince Darien. "Ummm…"

"Go ahead, finish that sentence. I'd love to have an excuse to take your head off for what you did to her." His voice was venomous. "You're supposed to be her best friends, her closest friends, and I find out you were merely taking advantage of her naiveté. Planning to take away what was rightfully hers and throw her away like yesterday's bread. I always thought you were better than this, even you, Raye. I guess I was wrong. If any of you ever come near her again, you will regret ever knowing either of us." He pulled the sword from her neck and sheathed it.

Raye fell to her knees, shaking and fighting tears. "But…but Darien…"

"Where is Serena?" Ami asked, "Please, tell us so we know she's alright?"

Darien's glare turned Ami's insides to ice, "Not that it's any of your business, but she was returned home last night. She will be in school tomorrow, but don't you dare think about trying to speak to her." He turned from them. "If you wondering, by the way, this means she's joined them as have I. She will be protected by them and myself. Don't go near her." he walked out of the temple.

Luna put the orange stick on the table. "Now, the rest of you, I need your scout things please."

Lita and Ami reluctantly placed the sticks and computer in front of Luna. Raye was a little harder. She seemed to hold the stick like it was a life or death situation. "Raye, I need your pen, please," Luna sighed. "Now!"

Raye grit her teeth, "Fine! But you'll be wanting us back. The next time the Earth is in danger!" And she placed the red pen with the others with a pout.

Luna touched the items and with a bright light they vanished back to wherever they came from. "Now, I'm going to go see Serena. I hope you all will think long and hard about what you've done." She leaped from the dresser.

"Luna wait!" Artemis called, "please," he followed her from the temple.

Luna fought tears as she stopped and looked at him, "How could let them do this, Artemis?"

"I'm sorry, Luna. But, I honestly just thought they wanted to protect the crystal from future enemies. To be honest, I don't think Serena has what it takes to be princess either. Wouldn't it be better for her to just be a regular girl. That's what she's always wanted anyway."

"No Artemis, you're wrong. She does have what it takes, she just doesn't know it yet. I believe in her. But it doesn't matter now. It's all been ruined. All because they didn't. And you're just as bad." She bounded off before he could catch her.

AN: So now we see what is to become of the other four scouts. And Raye, what is up with her? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Next Chapter: The first day of school of Serena's new life.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Serena, you're early today." Ms. Haruna said as she arrived to see Serena, first one at her desk. That was odd. "Are you feeling better?"

Serena nodded, "Yes, Ms. Haruna, I am feeling much better." Her voice was filled with a cheery undertone. "And I'm ready for that math test. That's why I came so early."

Ms. Haruna nodded, stupefied at Serena's so-called confidence concerning the exam she missed the day before. Was it possible she was still feverish? But, willing to give her the benefit of the doubt, she went ahead and put the paper on her desk.

Serena struggled with the test, but luckily, with help from a very unlikely source the night before, she managed to finish just in time for the first bell to ring. She breathed a sigh of relief as she handed it to Ms. Haruna. The other students, including Ami and Lita, were surprised to see her there so early.

"Serena," Molly began, "Are you okay? I mean, yesterday you were out with a fever, and today you're here early. What gives?"

Serena shook her head, "Nothing Molly, I just think it's time I got my act together, that's all. I had a bit of rude wakeup-call the other day." She fixed a glare on Ami and Lita both. "But from now on, I'm gonna do my homework, and study, and at least TRY to pay attention in class." Okay, so maybe the changes wouldn't happen overnight, but for the Earth's sake, she had to live up to her side of the bargain. She'd nearly lost everything because of her flaky ways. It was time to grow up.

Meanwhile, Luna was struggling inside. Serena had confirmed that yes, she had given Beryl the crystal. And yes, she was going to work for them. But, it was all for the safety of the Earth and she was even going to be allowed to finish her teen years with her family. It was the most logical course of action, and Luna was surprised that Serena had come up with it all on her own. But, that it had been necessary was horrible. What Serena had lost in the bargain was a terrible cost for peace. She hung her head as she stared at the empty wand, which Beryl had returned after removing the crystal, stating (according to Serena) that she had no need for it. A tear hit the wand as she mourned for what was and would never be again.

A sudden and fierce light filled the bedroom. Luna was forced to shield her eyes from the intense brightness. When she could see again, she was astonished to find that the room held an extra occupant. A tall, slender young woman dressed as a scout, with a long staff, a garnet jewel adorning the top. Long green hair cascaded gracefully down her back and her eyes were filled with distress.

"Who are you?" Luna asked, struggling to keep some sense of dignity.

"I am Sailor Pluto, guardian of time. Luna, please, tell me what has happened?"

Luna was momentarily stunned. She vaguely remembered Sailor Pluto. She never was sent to the future like the rest. "What?"

Sailor Pluto kneeled down to see into the cat's eyes. "The future has changed, something's gone wrong. What has happened here?"

Luna sighed and told Pluto the entire story. "It was simply awful. I can't believe I never saw that in them before. Completely betraying Serena and me. It's all my fault, I clearly didn't train them properly. Please, tell me that the future has been ruined for Serena. Tell me she still has a future."

Pluto nodded. "I guess, the changes aren't exactly bad, but, they're different. The future is not supposed to be altered. Things, small things, are different. But, that I never foresaw them, I'm the guardian of time. It was slowly changing this entire time, and I only just now noticed. I should have seen before and done what was necessary to stop them."

"Are they irreversible?"

Pluto nodded, "Changing the future can be dangerous, Luna. It's been changed enough. Perhaps, if I had caught it sooner, it could have been, but now. I'm afraid it's too late."

Luna was at least grateful that none of the changes were awful. "Can you tell me, exactly what HAS been changed?"

She shook her head. "But we have to stop the changes now. I fear if we don't things could get worse. I think I know what might have caused this, but I need time to stop it." She looked at Luna. "Luna, you will need to do everything in your power to fix the rift between the Sailor Scouts and Sailor Moon. It must be repaired. And beware, the Negaverse may now be neutralized, but there are more dangerous forces at work Luna. Perhaps, with peace established, the Negaverse could be a valuable ally."

Luna gasped, "You mean there is a new enemy coming."

Again, Pluto shook her head. "No, I'm sorry to say, I mean that it is already here. You must beware, protect the princess with all your might."

Luna bowed her head, "You have my word, Sailor Pluto."

Pluto stood, "Good, I will do what I need to do, to help stop this new enemy, and I will send more help soon. But now, I must return to the Gates of Time, farewell Luna. And tell the princess I will be to see her soon."

AN: Another chapter and another twist. What will happen next?

Next Chapter: Malachite becomes Serena's teacher, and Queen Beryl decides to take Serena under her own wing and train her to be her dark heir.


	6. Chapter 5

-1Chapter 5

Meanwhile, in an even darker realm than the Negaverse, a group of figures sat in front of a large projection of a city shaped as a six-pointed star. In the center of the star was a large palace composed of a black, marble stone.

"Why hasn't the kingdom of Earth fallen, Wise Man?" a man with white hair asked of a shrouded figure, floating in midair. "We changed the past, just as you advised, why has it not fallen and become ours."

The Wise Man waved his clawed hands over a crystal ball, "Clearly, something happened that I did not foresee. But do not fear Prince Diamond, the future is still changing. Endymion is no longer a problem for instance, and as such neither is the rabbit. But we failed to properly estimate the queen's will to defeat you. She has now instead gained stronger allies in the future. We must attack the past now, while they are weak."

A man with red hair in a green vest spoke up, "Leave that to me, Your Highness, the four sisters and I will go to the 20th Century and take care of that moon brat!" The man declared boldly. "You can count on me, Prince Diamond."

The white-haired man, Diamond, nodded briskly, "Yes, Rubeus, go! And don't fail me!"

Meanwhile,

"WHAT?! That's not what we agreed!" Serena shouted at the white haired general as he took her to the Negaverse on Friday afternoon.

Malachite looked at her, "Queen Beryl has informed me that this is the way it MUST be. She will explain as soon as we arrive before her. I assure you, she would not do this if she did not feel it was necessary."

"How do I know, huh? All I know is that she's got a heart as hard as stone, she destroyed the Moon Kingdom, killed my mother and tried to kill me and Darien! So how do I really know I can trust her huh? She's evil."

"Shut your mouth!" Malachite shouted, stopping their journey to the castle. "Do not speak of things you do not understand! Do you really believe that's how it was? That she attacked the Moon Kingdom because she was evil, that maybe she woke up one morning and said to herself 'What would be a fun thing to do today? Oh, I know, I'll destroy the Moon Kingdom and a mass of innocents along with it!'? You don't know anything Moon Brat! She is a queen, as much so as your mother was. Her people had a need, she needed to fulfill it. Sometimes a ruler must do what is difficult to help her people!" He admonished her. "But, you don't understand! And I doubt you ever will! You'll only ever see what you want to see. You humans are all the same! You're just as insensitive and oppressive as your mother was!" Malachite turned from her. "Personally I don't see why Queen Beryl is doing this for you. But, I know better than to question her. "

Serena lowered her head shamefully. Even though she had no idea what he was talking about, he had a way about him that let her know that somehow, she and the other scouts had missed some of the story. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to find out what. "Look, I don't know what you're talking about, but you're right, I really don't understand. I don't understand what happened in the Silver Millennium. I don't remember anything. But, I'll try to understand, I'll try hard. I'm sorry."

Malachite sighed. Maybe he was being a little harsh. After all, she was young, she'd never heard the entire story. And she was right, her mother had been killed, what other conclusions could she draw? "Never mind, let's go!"

Rubeus' ship…

"Is this 20th Century Tokyo?" asked a woman in a purple tutu with big purple hair as she and three other young women looked over a hologram of present-day Tokyo.

A green-haired woman put a hand to her cheek, "Sure looks pathetic doesn't it?"

Rubeus walked past them, "Yes, but it also holds a most precious treasure. We must find it, and destroy it at all costs. And while we're at it, take over the six points of what will one day be Crystal Tokyo. I've already pinpointed a crystal point. Catsy!"

The purple-haired lady looked at the young warrior, "Yes, Rubeus. Where is it? I'll take it over for us. And maybe we can flush out our little treasure." She vanished from the ship.

When the pair arrived in Queen Beryl's court, Malachite was perplexed to find that it was empty save for the two of them and the queen.

"Good Malachite, you've brought her. Sailor Moon, I'm afraid…"

"Serena." The girl boldly interrupted.

Beryl's eyes widened, "What?" She was awed that the girl dared to interrupt her.

Serena continued, "I'm not transformed, and I don't ever want to be Sailor Moon again. My name is Serena."

Beryl grinned, "Well, Serena, I'm afraid there's been a change in our agreement. You must stay and train in the Negaverse as quickly as possible. And I'm also afraid you will have to continue being Sailor Moon, if you want to stay alive on the weekends when you return to the Earth."

Serena gasped, "What?"

Beryl nodded, "The Negaforce has shown me a vision. There is a new, dangerous force that will seek to destroy both our worlds. This force is after you, this is why you must stay here as much as possible. Your parents have already been spelled to believe that you are now attending a private boarding school recommended by your teacher. And a youma has already arrived with your cat, Luna, I believe." As if on cue, the youma, human-like in appearance, stepped out of the shadows with the black cat in it's arms. She looked very dazed.

"Luna!" Serena dashed over to take her friend from the youma. "Luna, are you alright?"

Luna nodded, "Just a little confused is all. What's going on?"

AN: Yes, what is going on? What will happen? Will Rubeus' plan succeed or will Sailor Moon save the day as always?

Next Chapter: Catsy attacks Raye's temple. Sailor Moon goes to put a stop to it, with Malachite's help and Raye comes to her senses.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Catsy arrived at the Cherry Hill Temple with a pink briefcase in hand. She eyed the young priestess sweeping the path with a straw broom. The perfect victim for their plan. She stalked up to her.

"Excuse me?"

Raye looked up from her sweeping, "Oh, hello, may I help you?"

Catsy put on her best saleslady smile, "Actually, I was gonna ask you that question. I'm from the Shades of the Orient Cosmetics. But I just know you're not going to be interested, you're obviously a natural beauty."

A blush filled Raye's face. She was easily flattered. "Well, I could take a look, I think."

Catsy smiled and followed Raye, "Humans, so gullible." she thought to herself.

Meanwhile,

Beryl had just finished giving Serena the schedule she would follow for her training. And it wasn't only physical training with powers and stuff. There was also the same classes she had at school.

"Now, before we proceed with your training, there is another matter we must attend to. Come with me." Beryl stood from her throne. "Malachite, you wait here. And Serena," it was odd hearing that come out of HER mouth, Serena decided. Perhaps she should have stuck with Sailor Moon. "Transform. The Negaforce wishes to meet you."

Serena nodded. She had learned quickly that Beryl was not one to tolerate hesitation. "MOON PRIZM POWER!!!" In moments Serena stood all decked out in her Sailor gear.

Beryl led her into the back chambers. There stood a large, lava-lamp type thing with a some sort of oozing black substance inside. Beryl bowed low before it. "Great Negaforce, I have done as you asked. I present to you, Sailor Moon, the one who saved us all."

Sailor Moon was surprised to hear that. She had saved them? How? What should she do? Should she bow like Beryl was. Should she say something? What should she do?

"Ahhh, you are the Moon Princess Serenity?" came a voice from the odd object.

Sailor Moon jumped, and gulped, nodding. "Yes, I am." Oh, this was so weird.

"Moon Princess, you have saved our world with your generous gift of the Silver Crystal." The Negaforce no longer sounded malevolent and harsh. It sounded strong, kind, pleased, relieved even. But it gave Serena no time to question this statement. "I wish to reward your goodness." A glowing came from the center of the orb. The glow floated until it was directly in front of Sailor Moon. "Reach out your hand, Sailor Moon."

Sailor Moon, unable to resist the voice's request, stretched out her hand to touch the glowing light. As she did her uniform changed. First the barrettes in her pigtails because star-shaped instead of circle. Her tiara changed from gold with a red jewel to silver with a black jewel. Her choker became black with two crescent moons hooked together, one black and one silver. Her earrings changed to match the symbol on her choker. Her collar changed from blue to black, along with her skirt and boots. Her bow became silver and the ribbon on her back was black. "What?"

"Your powers have been increased. You are no longer simply Sailor Moon, you are Sailor Eclipse." the Negaforce explained. "And one final gift to complete the change." Where the glowing energy was now floated, much to Sailor M…Eclipse's astonishment, the Silver Imperium Crystal.

"But…" Sailor Eclipse stammered.

"Take it," the Negaforce insisted. "It is no longer necessary for us to have it. We already have what we need of it. And now, it has also been infused with the power of darkness. A great asset to compliment the light energy it already possesses. Light cannot exist without dark. Now, it is complete. You now have the power to combat the danger that is coming." The crystal became encased in a circular black locket with the eclipse symbol in the center. "When you need to transform, no longer use 'Moon Prism Power'. Instead say 'Eclipse Crystal Power'."

Sailor Eclipse nodded, "Eclipse Crystal Power, got it." Suddenly her head snapped up. She had a bad feeling. "Something's happening." she said.

"Already you feel the power increase. Now, you will ALWAYS know when there is danger, whether here or on the Earth." the Negaforce told her. "To find out what it is exactly simply concentrate on that power within you."

Sailor Eclipse bowed her head and closed her eyes, focusing on the growing strength within her that told her that something was wrong on the Earth. A vision formed in her head,

On Earth, in the shrine…

"GRANDPA NO!" Raye shouted as her grandfather was thrown suddenly back into the wall. She looked at Catsy "Who are you and what do you want!?"

"Foolish little girl!" Catsy laughed. "I want your temple. Now that you have brought me to it's center, I will fill it with dark energy and it will become our first stronghold."

Raye growled, "That's what you think," she reached into her pocket, prepared to pull out her transformation wand, only to find and remember that it was no longer there. She was a sitting duck.

Luna shouted, "SERENA WAKE UP!" The shout shocked Sailor Eclipse out of her trance. "What was it? What did you see?" She didn't completely trust the Negaforce. 1000 years of being mortal enemies, and now they were suddenly buddy-buddy, praising Serena for no apparent reason. She didn't trust it. And now, Serena wasn't Sailor Moon anymore. She was this new scout, Sailor Eclipse. What right did they have to mess with Serena's destiny.

Eclipse looked at her cat, "Raye's in trouble at the temple. They're right, Luna. There is a new enemy. And I'm needed to fight it." She stood up straight.

She expected Beryl to protest, but to her surprise she didn't. Instead she simply nodded in understand and held up her hand. A portal formed leading to her destination. Without hesitation, Sailor Eclipse jumped through the portal.

The portal closed leaving Luna alone with Beryl and the Negaforce. She looked untrustingly at the NegaQueen as she bowed again to the Negaforce and left the back chamber. She followed.

"Malachite!" Beryl commanded.

Malachite stood to attention immediately, "Yes, Your Majesty."

"Sailor Moon has gone to fight a strange new force on the Earth. You will follow her and make sure no harm comes to her." she demanded.

Malachite nodded, "I will not fail you, Queen Beryl." He vanished out of the Negaverse.

AN: I know, not as good as the other chapters, but a sudden bout of writer's block has hit and I'm having trouble. I will try to write through it. And I think I forgot to mention, but, if you don't like the story, that's alright, it's not required that you like it in order to review. All I ask is that you are careful with your word choices, and are careful to also say what you don't like about it. I probably won't change it, as I said before, every little detail makes a very big difference to the storyline. But it would just make me feel better to know what you don't like about it if that is how you feel. Simply telling me "This is the stupidest story I've ever read," is hurtful. When you insult the story with a proper criticism, you insult the writer. I am very easily hurt and discouraged and half of my stories have been left untouched for many years because of reviews like "you suck, you suck, you suck…" Yes I have received that particular review from an anonymous reader called BlondeBoi. It was many years ago, but still remembering it hurts. There is a difference between criticism and flames. A flame doesn't help anyone, least of all the writer. I respect each and every one of your opinions, but I hope that in return you will at least respect my feelings and the feelings of every other writer out there. You can give your opinion without being hurtful and using hurtful words. And yes, "stupid" is hurtful. There has to be a better way to say it. There are many who do like the story. You may very well think it is stupid, but to put it so bluntly as if it is a fact, not only insults the reader but the many others who do enjoy it. Be sure to word your opinion as such, using phrases like "I think," or "I feel" or "I believe". As I said before, you can give your honest opinion without hurting others in the process. Please, remember that. Sorry to take up so much of your time with this particular author's note, but I felt it important to say. Oh, and if sometimes the chapters seem to have multiple spelling or grammatical errors, warning, I work from 630am-6pm with 87 children ranging from kindergarten to sixth grade and my brain might not be running on all cylinders when I get home, which is when I have the time to write.

Next Chapter: Okay, slight change of plan. The New Sailor Moon, Sailor Eclipse saves Raye from Catsy wicked plan and plants doubts in Raye's head about her previous opinions, BUT Raye is also very stubborn. Darien appears again.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Raye was getting royally trounced by Catsy. The enemy was just too powerful. She lay beaten against the stone path. If only she could become Sailor Mars. No, no point in saying "if only".

Catsy laughed wickedly, "Pathetic girl. Now the crystal point with be ours." She prepared to finish off the Shinto priestess.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!!" came a voice from the trees.

"What?" Catsy turned her head.

Raye's eyes tried to focus, her head was swimming. She was just able to make out a familiar set of meatballs. "Sai…lor…" the world turned to black.

Catsy glared at the new arrival, "And who are you supposed to be?"

"I don't know who you are, or what you're doing, but I don't like it. I am Sailor Moo….er, wait a minute that's not right. I'm Sailor Eclipise! I am the champion of justice and protector of innocents, and while she may not be exactly innocent, I will still right wrongs and triumph over evil. And that means you!" Sailor Eclipse stood precariously on the branch of a tall tree, arms crossed over her chest.

Catsy smirked, "Well, Sailor Eclipse, I'm Catsy of the Negamoon and I'm more the a match for you! ICE FIRE!!!" The black and blue flames raced towards Sailor Eclipse.

Eclipse jumped out of the way, forgetting her position, and fell out of the tree. "OW! That HURT!"

The purple-haired villainess cackled, "So sorry to have to say goodbye so soon," she released another burst of flames at the unprepared heroine.

Eclipse wanted to scream. Was it over for her already?

A flash of bright white energy came from behind her and canceled out Catsy's attack. Eclipse looked behind her. The white-haired general Malachite bore an emotionless expression.

"I see we have a lot or work to do," he said simply. "Stand up!" he ordered. He fixed a glare on Catsy. "How would you like a fair fight?"

Catsy recalled how easily he canceled out her ice fire. It was time to retreat. "Not today, Bleach Boy. Maybe another time." She leaped into the air and vanish.

Eclipse looked at Malachite, "You saved me again."

"Don't thank me! I am your trainer now. If you died so soon, I would look bad." Malachite told her simply to stave off her gratitude. "And I can see we have a long way to go." he massaged his temples.

Eclipse powered down then remember Raye. She ran to ex-friend. "Raye, wake up!" she called pulling the miko gently into her arms.

The dark-haired girl stirred and opened her eyes. She recognized Serena immediately and realized that the meatball-head had saved her. Any other person would have been grateful. But Raye had always been jealous and insulted that a ditz like Serena could be their leader and a princess to boot. She shoved Serena away hard. "Get away from me, traitor!" she glared at her. "No one asked for your help!"

Serena couldn't hide her surprise and hurt as she hit the ground for the second time that day. She didn't know how to respond.

Raye looked at Malachite, "And I see you brought your new pet along," she sneered. "You're pathetic, Serena! Siding with the Negaverse, Queen Serenity's probably rolling over in her grave. Some Moon Princess."

Serena tried to cover her ears to block out the painful barbs. "Raye…"

"You're weak! You're not a Sailor Scout, you're a Failure Scout!"

Tears dripped down her cheeks. Serena couldn't bring herself to put up a defense against such cruel words. Malachite watched as the priestess tore into his former foe. He looked on as she was broken with each sharp blow. He was reminded of another time, of another girl who had been picked on relentlessly by a group of bullies much like this priestess. He remembered the tears of the little girl and the anger that rent his soul in two at the sight.

Suddenly a rose came flying through the air, scratching Raye across the face, stopping her comments abruptly.

"What?" Raye looked up. On top of the roof of the temple stood Tuxedo Mask. "Tuxedo Mask!"

"How dare you torment and curse the one who saved your pathetic hide! Apologize at once."

Raye glowered, "Never, traitor!"

Tuxedo Mask leaped up and landed, now taking the form of Prince Darien, directly in front of the miko. He pulled out his sword and held the tip to her naval. "Apologize to your princess! Or I swear, I'll slit you from naval to nose."

Serena jumped up and grabbed Darien's arm, "No, please, don't hurt her!"

Malachite stepped in, "Why shouldn't he? This girl is an ungrateful wench who wouldn't know true friendship if it bit her. She does not deserve to live for what she has done."

Serena looked pleadingly at Darien, "But I don't want her hurt! Please! Don't hurt her!"

Darien could not resist the tear-filled eyes and sighed, "Very well." He looked at Raye as he sheathed his sword, "You would do well to remember the old adage, if you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all. You're lucky the princess is so forgiving."

Malachite said nothing but created a portal. Serena would be too weak to handle a direct teleportation past the wards around Beryl's palace. They would have to take the long way again. He motioned for Prince Darien and Serena to follow.

AN: Sorry for the delay. Been so tired. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it's so short. Still struggling with writers block. Exhaustion doesn't help the situation. Just be patient, the chapters will get longer and better again soon. I promise. OH, in the last chapter was an obscure reference to an old American sitcom. Find the reference and name the tv show. Hint: A wealthy widower hires a cosmetics saleslady to care for his three children. Just to see how closely you folks read the text. And this chapter contained a reference from a movie made back in the 90s starring Drew Barrymore. Find the reference and name the movie. Hint: Anjelica Huston played her role quite well in this film.

Next Chapter: Serena is injured, and Ami is starting to have doubts


	9. Chapter 8

-1Chapter 8

The three of them walked slowly through the hallways, Serena limping on her left ankle. Unbeknownst to the other two, she had twisted it badly when she'd hit the ground. Each step was absolute torture, she just hoped she could make it back without them noticing. She didn't want them to think she was weak like the scouts did. But her ankle was swollen, so much so that it was making it painful to wear her shoe. To add insult to injury, she kept hearing Raye's words over and over in her head.

"You're not a sailor scout! You're a failure scout!"

Finally she could take it no more and she collapsed, tears of pain leaking from the corners of her eyes. It hurt so much.

Darien was the first to see she was no longer following and turned around. "Serena!" he ran back to her, "What's wrong?"

Malachite came back as well, although not running like a lunatic. "What is the problem?" he asked simply, but his eyes demanding an answer.

Serena lowered her eyes, feeling ashamed, "M…maybe Raye…w…was right. Maybe I am…a f…f…failure scout."

Malachite rolled his eyes, "Forget the Miko, she is dead to you. Now, get up, we must report to Beryl at once."

Serena nodded and attempted to stand up, only to fall back to the ground as soon as she tried to put weight on her left foot, "I don't think I can, I think I hurt my ankle."

Malachite bent down to examine it, pulling off her shoe and sock. Her ankle was swollen alright, and so purple. He raised his eyes to glare at her, "Why didn't you tell us you were hurt from the beginning!" he snapped.

"I…I…I didn't want you to think I was weak." she stammered, "I couldn't even take a little twisted ankle…"

The general sighed, remembering another young soldier who had been afraid she would think her weak after getting hurt in a lesson. "This is not just a twisted ankle. This is a break, a bad break. There's internal bleeding. That is serious. And even if it's a PAPER CUT, I want you to tell me! All injuries must be reported, no matter how trivial they may seem. Do you understand?"

Serena nodded, "Yes sir."

Malachite handed her shoe and sock to Darien and picked Serena up in his arms, "Let's get you to the healer, before that ankle becomes infected." he carried her the rest of the way, "And then we must do an incident report for your file."

"My file?" she asked him, she didn't everything was so official.

"Yes, we have a portfolio containing all your current medical records and such. It's the same system most governments have. To keep track of the citizens, and as you are now a citizen of the Negaverse and a member of it's armed forces, we must keep track of all injuries that occur during battle. It also has what medications and foods you are allergic to, and other such information. When you begin to bring in an income or when you open a bank account, your financial history will also be kept in that file."

Serena's head was spinning. She had never thought of the Negaverse as an actual government. But it made sense. All countries must have governments, she remembered, or there would be chaos. Planets and universes were really no different. Perhaps it would just be best to just accept it for now. She decided just to enjoy being carried by the strong arms of the general. He really wasn't so bad, he could be very kind when he wanted to be. She supposed his mean streak was just the result of the stress of being in charge of the entire Negaverse army. For the first time since this had begun, she felt confident that she had made the right choice. "Thanks….for worrying about me."

Darien watched, a slightly jealous glint in his eyes. He had all of his memories back of the Moon Kingdom and the princess he had loved so much was in the arms of another. But, he was just trying to keep her off of her injured ankle, so it was alright, he told himself.

On Earth

"She what!" shouted Ami, Lita, and Mina all together.

"That's not possible!" Lita protested, "I know Serena's pretty mad at us, but she would never attack any of us. She's too nice."

Raye glared, "Well she did. Not only has she joined the Negaverse, she's totally gone bad."

"We have to do something," Mina stated, "We can't protect the Earth like we are."

As the other three started talking about how best to get their powers back, Ami sat quietly. Suddenly all of this seemed so wrong. The way Raye was talking sounded very dark. And what she had said, Serena had attacked her? No, that couldn't be right. Lita was right about one thing, Serena would never try to hurt any of them. It didn't help that Raye was beginning to scare her. All she talked about lately was Serena going to the Negaverse and about how Serena never deserved to be leader and princess and how SHE should have been leader because she's so much smarter and stronger than Serena. Maybe Luna was right. Maybe Raye really was power-hungry.

Whatever it was, Ami knew she had to get out of that place. For a little while at least. She stood up and moved for the door.

"Where are you going Ames?" Lita asked her.

Ami turned to them, a smile on her face, "Oh, my mom's gonna be home early tonight and I want to be there when she gets home." Okay, she was getting far too good at lying for her tastes. She gave them no chance to stop her and hurried out, to keep them from seeing the tears beginning to peak at her eyes.

As soon as she was outside she began running. She just had to get away from the ones she called friends at the moment. She wasn't sure what they would do to her if they knew she was having doubts. She realized with a sickening jolt that she could no longer trust them. And if she couldn't trust them, were they really her friends? She recalled her friendship with Serena. She was always able to trust Serena. She was a constant. Her enthusiasm was always so contagious, even if it was something Ami really didn't have much interest in, like videogames and guys. Serena had never given her reason to be scared of her, except when she would burst into wails during battles and such. But she never let leadership go to her head. She didn't even want to be the leader, or a princess for that matter. She had only ever wanted to be a regular girl.

Ami knew then that she had been wrong. Luna had been right about another thing. She was a poor excuse for a Sailor Scout, not Serena. Serena had been her friend, her first real friend, not interested in her because of her smarts or an easy grade, but a real friend. And she had betrayed her. She had gone against her. That realization felt like someone hitting her over the head with a bowling ball. Tears poured down her cheeks, "Oh, Serena….what have I done…" she fell to the sidewalk sobbing, guilt and shame coursing through her body with the ferocity of a tidal wave.

Unnoticed by the blue-haired scholar, two young women stood watching her. One had short blonde hair and masculine features. The other was a lithe, marine-haired young woman.

"Well, looks like one of them was able to break free." said the marine-haired girl.

The blonde nodded, "Let's just hope the others can break free soon as well. This time needs them, desperately. Things are going to start happening, and faster than they were originally planned. Pluto must hurry."

Rubeus was long since through yelling at his first minion. Catsy had failed miserably, but had managed to relay information that would be very valuable. Perhaps this is why things weren't happening like the Wiseman had intended. "Birdy!" he called through his ship.

The white-braid scantily-clad woman appeared, "Yes, Rubeus. How may I be of service to you?"

AN: Sorry for the delay in update. Hopefully more chapters will come soon.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

In a large beautiful palace made of a mixture of dark and light crystal, a small girl sat on her mother's bed. She appeared angry, upset, a whole array of emotions that would let anyone know to stay away from her for a short time. Her white rabbit-ear buns gave a sweet compliment to her pale face and blizzard blue eyes.

"Father, why would they do this to Mother! I don't understand! How can they be so mean!" the little girl practically growled.

The tall man sat quietly by his small daughter, his own blizzard eyes shining with anger at the ones who would do this, as well as compassion for how his little one was feeling. "I do not know Zoe. But I do know that only you can make this right. Sailor Pluto has told me that you must go to the past and find the one called Sailor Eclipse. She will help you."

Zoe did not protest, "When do I go Father? I will go at once if I must!" she said with a fiery will. "I will make them pay for what they did! And dearly!"

Her father smirked, so much like him, she was. Very little of her personality came from her mother, except maybe a love for sweets. "Very well, let's go see Sailor Pluto then."

"No, no, no!" Malachite shouted for the third time that hour. "I said HIT me, not tap me! Put some power behind it!" he ordered as he worked hard to teach Serena martial arts.

Serena wailed, "I AM hitting you! I'm not as strong as you are!"

For the umpteenth time since training had begun, Malachite could only think of how far they had to go. "No! You're not as strong as I am. And I doubt you ever will be. But you have a lot strength that you are just letting go to waste. Want to know how I know this?" She nodded and he continued, "Because whenever you were in a battle with one of my soldiers, and you were losing and your friends were in danger, you ALWAYS found the strength to overcome us and win. That power is still there, just use it!"

"But I swear, I don't have any power. I'm not powerful, I'm weak. All I'm able to do is throw my stupid tiara or wave my dumb wand!" she continued to wail. "I'm just a failure…"

Malachite then knew why Serena was having so much trouble with her training and with a wave of his hand a punching bag with power gauge appeared. "I want you to throw a punch at the bag. Put all of your power behind it."

Serena made a fist and reeled back and punched the bag, as ordered. The impact barely registered and her hand hurt now. "I think I turned my hand into a maraca."

The general couldn't suppress a chuckle, this young girl could make a joke out of anything. He walked closer to her and put an arm around her waist and another on her hitting arm. "When you move to punch, move your entire body, not just your arm. When you move as one unit, you will be able to utilize much more power." As he instructed her, he also moved her to demonstrate, "Rotate back with this leg, pulling your arm back with it. Breathe in as your move back. Hold the breath. Now, rotate forward with speed and thrust your arm and fist out together, breathing out hard and fast, and yell!" Serena's punch connected with the bag and the machine this time registered an eighty-seven.

"Wow!" Serena shouted, "I did it! I did it!" She jumped up and down and clapped with joy at her achievement. Maybe she wasn't a failure after all. In her glee, she wrapped her arms around Malachite with a fervor.

Malachite gasped as her arms tightened about his middle. The only person to ever do that had been Zoycite. He missed her so much. He pushed Serena away. "Alright, let's try it again." Once again, he put his arm around her waist to properly demonstrate. "I'll help you one more time, and then you'll try it yourself." He began to rotate her back, as before.

Serena turned her head up slightly to look at him, "Okay…" She didn't know why, but she felt so comfortable in his arms. It felt right.

Malachite, although determined to focus on her training, made the mistake of looking into her ocean-blue pools. They were so different from Zoycite's emerald green ones, but…they were so lovely. And so was the face they were attached to. Despite his memories, he could not help himself. He lowered his lips to hers, almost mechanically.

Serena's breath hitched as his lips settled on top of her own. Her first real kiss. His lips were so soft and gentle.

In the middle of the kiss a flash of light caught their attention. They looked up just in time for a small something to come crashing down and into Serena's arms, effectively separating the two of them.

AN: Yes, the two of them kissed. Now you definitely know. Guess who Zoe is.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ami found herself wandering the city. She couldn't explain it, she didn't know where she was going, or why, she just knew she needed to go there. "Oh, Serena…" she muttered to herself over and over, "what have I done…" Tears trailed down her cheeks as she walked aimlessly.

"Ami?" came an aged-voice from beside her.

She snapped out of her state and turned her head. She jumped as she realized somehow her walk had brought her to McKenna Park. The man talking to her was the gardener, Mr. Baxter. "Mr. Baxter, hello…I'm sorry I didn't see you." Or anything for that matter, she thought to herself. "I'm afraid I wasn't paying much attention.

The old gardener frowned, "That's not like you, Ami. Is something wrong?" he looked around, "Where are those new friends I've been seeing you with for the last several weeks?"

"What new friends?" she asked aloud. "They weren't friends, the only one I could really call friend was…" she fell to her knees in anguish, "Mr. Baxter, I've done something terrible!" she confessed. It was all she could think about. The only thing that permeated her brain now, where once thoughts of equations and tests and studying to become a doctor resided.

Just as she was about to tell him an abridged version of what she had done, a terrible cold filled the air. A gust of freezing wind blew past her. Ami looked up at Mr. Baxter, and gasped. He was a statue of solid ice.

"The Negaverse," she concluded, standing up, ready to fight if necessary.

"I don't know who this Negaverse is, but please," came a cold, feminine voice, "give credit where it's due." A beautiful woman with white hair in an ice-blue leotard appeared, hovering over her. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Birdy, of the Black Moon Family. I don't know how you managed to avoid becoming ice like the rest of this park, but I promise you, you won't do it again."

In the Negaverse…"So, your name is Zoe," Queen Beryl reiterated what the little girl had been telling her, Malachite, and Serena. "You cannot say where you came from, or even who your parents are. All you can say is that you need the Silver Crystal."

Zoe curtsied respectfully, "Yes, Your Majesty. Forgive me for not giving you more information than that. But, the Silver Crystal is pivotal to saving my mother. I was told to come here, and the first people I met would be able to help me."

Queen Beryl looked thoughtful, "However, without more information, it would be unwise to just give you the crystal. You realize this, don't you? The Silver Crystal is a very powerful; item. One that has been sought after by friend and foe alike for thousands of years."

"Then you know where it is?" Zoe asked hopefully, "I would be willing to prove myself to earn it, if that is what it will take."

"I am pleased to hear that," Queen Beryl stated, "you are young, but with training, you could be a valuable ally."

Malachite frowned, "You don't propose that a child be involved in this fight, my Queen? She could be hurt?" he couldn't explain why, but he felt unusually protective of this little one, maybe it was her name, so similar to Zoycite's.

"Yes, Malachite, we are going to need as many warriors and allies as we can acquire. The Negaforce has informed me that this coming war is going to be very deadly indeed. Everyone must fight if we are to survive." she told her general, glaring at him for daring to question her. "Now, don't question me again. You will be in charge of your training, so it will on your shoulders if she gets hurt."

Serena was wisely remaining out of the conversation. She was thinking about the kiss she had shared with Malachite prior to Zoe falling on top of them. A part of her was feeling guilty for it, after all, she had been in love with Darien. She'd fought to get him back. She'd even joined the Negaverse for him. In the past, he had given his life for her. She'd died to join him. And now, she had kissed another man. A man who was many times her senior. A man who for so long had been her enemy.

And yet, another part of her had enjoyed it. She'd liked it very much. His lips were gentle, soft and warm. It made her feel things that she had only felt back on the Moon Kingdom. Hope and determination was in that kiss, encouraging her to keep trying. It was a kiss of pure love and affection. How could she NOT enjoy that. That same part of her chided her for even thinking that things could be the same between her and Darien just because they had been lovers in the past. The past was what it was, the past. This was a different time, a different era and they were two different people. While their personalities may have been similar to those of the past, they were only that, similar, not the same. They were no longer, Serenity and Endymion. They were, Serena Tsukino and Darien Chiba. And in truth, until the incident at Tokyo Tower, they could barely stand each other. He'd teased her and made her feel like trash. Even if it was typical "He-Likes-You" type teasing, it still made her feel bad. And then all of a sudden she was in love with him? No, Serenity was in love him, not Serena. And that knowledge, was enough to assuage her conscience.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" an agonized scream seem to echo through the chamber.

Serena's head snapped up. She began to ask what that scream was when she realized that Beryl and Malachite were still talking. Only Zoe seemed to notice anything was off.

"What's wrong?" she asked the blonde.

Serena realized the scream had not echoed through the Negaverse, but in her head. Something was wrong on Earth. She focused on the source of the scream as she had done before. "Ami…" she said out loud, interrupting the discussion.

Malachite came over to her, "What is it?"

"Ami is in trouble, I have to go help her." she looked at Malachite who nodded. Using one of the powers granted to her by her new training, she raised her crystal high, "ECLIPSE CRYSTAL POWER TELEPORT!"

The crystal's light enveloped her, transforming her clothing and subsequently teleporting out of the Negaverse.

In McKenna Park…

Ami could only feel pain shooting through her as Birdy proceeded to freeze her. Without being able to become Sailor Mercury, she could do nothing. And maybe…it was just as well. After what she did, she didn't deserve to be able to protect the Earth. She didn't deserve to live.

Her entire body was nearly frozen into one large statue, same as Mr. Baxter. Only her head and face remained free of the ice.

"SUPER ECLIPSE KICK!" came a familiar voice from above.

Birdy looked up to see a black and silver-soled boot come and plant itself in her face, interrupting her power and sending her sprawling to the ground. "Wha…who are you?"

Sailor Eclipse, her star-shaped baubles gleaming in the light of the sun, stood in between the new enemy and her former friend. "I am Sailor Eclipse, Champion of the Moon, the Earth and the Negaverse. On their behalf, I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means skanks like you."

The white-haired Ayakashi Sister glowered, "How dare you mark up my face! I'll make you feel the wrath of the Black Moon."

"Black Moon?" Sailor Eclipse pondered out loud.

"DROID BLIZZAGA COME TO ME AND FREEZE THIS MEDDLING TWIT!" Birdy shouted.

A monster, a nude humanoid female, completely composed of ice, appeared above them. "Blizzaga at your service, Lady Birdy. How cold do you want it?" Long, platinum hair fluttered about her in the icy winds.

"Oh, only about as cold as an arctic tundra," Birdy described, "Make them both into lovely ice sculptures for my garden." she jumped into the air, levitating, "And while you do, I'm gonna go get my hair done. Let me know when you've finished and I'll let you borrow some of my make-up." she promised.

AN: And I am going to end the chapter there. Some may say that Chibi-Usa is out of character, or rather my Chibi-Usa-like character is out of character. Except, she is NOT Chibi-Usa. Her character personality is different, a lot more cold and calculating. She's more apt to think out what she wants to say, and is obviously much more polite and respectful, less spoiled. We will probably learn more about her sooner than we did Rini and we will possibly seen Chibi-Moon emerge quicker here because of these differences. Will Sailor Eclipse be able to beat Blizzaga? What will happen with Ami? Will Serena forgive her? What about the others? Will they come around? Keep being patient with me, and you'll see.

Disclaimer: No Droids or Little Kids were hurt in the creation of this chapter. All events and characters in this chapter are fictional and DO NOT BELONG TO ME. Except for Zoe. Little Zoe is MINE, but if you want to use her in any of your stories, let me know.


	12. Chapter 11

AN: I was asked who I am pairing Darien with. Well, that is most certainly a plot-surprise that I'm saving for JUST the right moment. A BIG SURPRISE

A SPECIAL THANKS TO MY BETA: Mephibosheth

Chapter 11

"Make them both into lovely ice sculptures for my garden." she jumped into the air, levitating, "And while you do, I'm gonna go get my hair done. Let me know when you've finished and I'll let you borrow some of my make-up." With that promise, Birdy vanished within a veil of ice.

Blizzaga grinned wickedly at her targets, "I love it when Lady Birdy lets me borrow her make-up! Ready to be popsicles my little friends?"

"I don't think so." Sailor Eclipse took off her tiara, just as she had as Sailor Moon. "ECLIPSE TIARA MAGIC!" The tiara became a discus as planned and flew directly at Blizzaga.

The Ice-Droid laughed with such a grating sound, and lifted her hand at the discus. Seconds later the tiara fell to the ground, encased in ice. "Do you really think that would defeat me?"

Eclipse gasped in dismay, "No, my tiara…I thought my powers were supposed to have gotten stronger…"

In the Negaverse, Zoe hovered at Beryl's side, while they watched the battle through her crystal.

From a short distance behind, Malachite watched intently. "I must go aid her…" He turned to do just that when he felt Beryl's hand grasp his shoulder.

"My Queen, she's not ready to do this on her own yet."

"Malachite, the battle has only just begun and already you have lost faith in your pupil?" she asked him. "This same Moon Child who has had you running back here, licking your wounds like a mewling kitten, time and time again? She must be allowed to discover her strength on her own." Absently, Beryl reached down to pat the white-head of the child at her side. "Give her a chance."

McKenna Park…

Blizzaga smiled wickedly down at her quarry. "Is that all you've got? Well then, allow me to put you out of your misery." A blade of pure ice appeared in her hand. "I'll freeze you after you're dead; that'll make for a nice little piece of art, don't you think, dear?" The ice-droid barreled down towards her, the blade aimed directly for her heart.

"AHHH!" Without thinking, Eclipse rolled to the right, barely dodging the blade. Quickly, Eclipse stood to her feet and got into the stance that Malachite had taught her. "I won't let you hurt Ami or anyone else for that matter," she swung her leg at Blizzaga in a powerful round-house kick, "Take this!"

The blow connected with Blizzaga's frozen shoulder, breaking off her entire arm. Wow, Malachite was right. Putting your whole weight into the attack really helped.

Blizzaga was furious, "Why you! You'll pay for that," she threw her arms out in front of her, summoning several sharp shards of ice to fly at her enemy.

Sailor Eclipse hopped from side to side as the shards flew at her. She dodged each one, except for one, the last one, which drove itself painfully into her abdomen. With a cry of pain, she fell prone to the ground.

Ami, still frozen, watched in horror, "NO!" she screamed. "Serena! SAILOR MOON!" A surge of power burst forth from her, her Mercury symbol shining bright on her head as the ice shattered. Without thinking, she rushed over to her injured friend, "Sailor Moon…"

Blood poured copiously from the wound, as Ami gathered the Moon Princess into her arms, "Serena…please…talk to me…"

Sailor Eclipse looked weakly up at her, "Ami…."

"Serena, I'm so sorry…" Ami blurted out before she could ask her if she was okay, "I'm so sorry…this is all my fault. If I hadn't been so selfish I could have transformed and been helping you…this is all my fault…" Tears trailed down her cheeks.

"I forgive you, Ami." Sailor Eclipse whispered softly, sincerely, just before comforting unconscious cloaked her.

Blizzaga aimed her blizzard-blade again. "Last good byes are always so touching, but now, I'll kill you both and give you to Birdy as ordered." Once again, she prepared to run Sailor Eclipse through with her weapon.

"NO!!!!!" Ami jumped up to block the blade with her own body if necessary.

A bright light erupted from between them, blowing Blizzaga's blade to pieces and forcing her back. The light dispersed to allow a small blue and black stick, with a star pendant on the top, to float before Ami within a bubble

"Take the stick, Ami," came a kind voice from inside the bubble, "You have proven yourself worthy of being Sailor Mercury. Take it."

Ami reached her small, shaking hand into the bubble, and curled her fingers around the shaft of the stick.

"Now," the voice continued, "say, Mercury Eclipse Power."

With a whole new set of feelings coursing through her, Ami could only do as the voice commanded. "MERCURY ECLIPSE POWER!"

Crystalline shards of ice flew about Ami, forming a layered skirt, ice-blue and black. Her leotard was still the same white, but black and blue gossamer fabric flared on her shoulders. Her bows were ice blue with black pendants. Ice blue boots completed the ensemble.

For some reason, Blizzaga felt fear come into her heart. She couldn't understand it, but this teenager now seemed to be so much stronger than was just seconds ago. "Who…are you…?"

"The Planet of Ice, Mercury, is ashamed of how you have chosen to use this blessed element. And so on behalf of Mercury, I Sailor Mercury, new and improved, will lay you to rest!" Sailor Mercury declared. She returned to her friend, looking at the wound. She realized in an instant, that she already knew what to do. She held her hand over the bleeding hole in Sailor Eclipse's abdomen, "Mercury Healing," she said softly. A soft glow illuminated her palm and subsequently, the wound.

Sailor Eclipse opened her eyes to look up at her redeemed friend as she felt a soft warmth fill her body, starting with her injury. She felt the pain vanish as though it had never been there. She stood. "Thank you, Sailor Mercury. It's great to have you back. Now, let's get rid of this fiend." Having her friend back renewed Sailor Eclipse's confidence, and like Mercury, she suddenly knew what to do. She turned on Blizzaga, "You won't be taking us anywhere." She waved her hand and her Moon Wand was in her grasp.

Sailor Eclipse waved the wand about, bringing up the energy she needed, "ECLIPSE CRYSTAL HALATION!"

Blizzaga could see no way to get away, eventually pondered running away for a split second. Her death scream echoed through the park as she was turned into dust.

With her destruction, McKenna Park returned to normal and Mr. Baxter too, although he fell unconscious from prolonged exposure. Sailor Eclipse retransformed back to Serena, and Mercury back into Ami. The two were hugging happily when the other three girls ran up to them.

Raye glared, "What is going on here? Ami, what are you doing with the traitor?"

"That's rich, Raye," Ami fired at the miko. "Who's the traitor here? I've only realized the mistake I made, and now I'm doing what I can to make it right."

"But…Ami," Mina stammered, "she's a member of the Negaverse now. She's our enemy. You remember what Raye said, right?"

"Raye was lying!" Ami declared. "You two can believe her if you want, but any idiot can tell that Serena is the kindest, truest, most sincere friend a person can have. And if she wants to be with the Negaverse, then I will follow her."

Lita said nothing, only watched her genius-friend's face. She seemed so much happier than she had been since they had betrayed Serena. Maybe…maybe Ami was right.

"And so you shall," Malachite's voice announced as he appeared. He was somewhat disheveled, as Beryl had almost forcibly pinned him down to prevent him from going to Earth when Sailor Eclipse had been injured. His queen was amazingly strong when she wanted to be. "Queen Beryl and the Negaforce both wish for you to come back with Lady Serena and myself to be trained properly in the use of your new abilities, Sailor Mercury."

AN: Mercury has been redeemed and renewed. Healing was the first idea that came to mind, seemed right. If you have any suggestions for other Eclipse Abilities and Powers, for any of the scouts, please let me know. I'm considering the possibility of giving Zoe her own transformation, not Chibi-Anything, but her own identity. Should I bring Helios into this series eventually? What about the Dead Moon Circus and Nephrenia?


	13. Chapter 12

With Friends Like These  
written by Chibikan Beta-ed by Mephibosheth

Chapter 12

"No, Serena, it's like this…" Ami admonished gently, as the two of them sat at a black-stone desk. "This problem is done this way," she explained as she demonstrated. To her surprise, Serena actually paid attention to the tutoring.

Serena smiled as she did what Ami had explained to her, "Like this?"

"That's right. Now try this one, it's the same sort of problem, so just do it the same way." Ami watched as Serena worked out the math. "That's right, you did it!"

Zoe was quietly watching the two girls as they became reacquainted over cheesecake and the homework that Malachite had assigned his charge. She did not yet feel comfortable socializing with them and was content to just observe.

She hated this waiting. Her father had said that to save her mother, she needed to obtain the Silver Crystal of this time. Why? She didn't really understand. All she knew was Sailor Pluto made her touch the crystal of the future. It disappeared for some reason and now she needed _this _Silver Crystal. It made no sense. Why couldn't the Silver Crystal of the Future save her mother? Why was its power not enough?

Malachite was in a quandry of his own. Now that things had slowed down to a certain point, he could finally think about what he had done the other day. He couldn't fight the terrible guilt of what he done. He had kissed Sailor Eclipse. He had kissed another woman other than his precious Zoycite. Yes, it could be argued that Zoycite was dead, and would likely want for him to find another to love, but he had truly loved his Zoycite. He had loved her with a love that was super natural, a love that had carried them through the last thousand years of fear and anxiety over what would happen when the energy level dipped again. For all those many years they had been together and had promised to love and to cherish one another forever, even in death. Now he had kissed another woman, only months after her death.

Her death, which had been his fault, all his fault. If only he'd trained her better, trained her to take orders better, and to control her anger, she would not have died. Anguish welled up inside of him at the memory of her begging him to hold her in his arms, pleading with him not to forget her. He could feel his eyes growing hot with tears that wished to be shed.

Quickly, he vanished from the area, planning to go to a more private chamber to grieve, now that his charge, her friend and the little girl were all safe and occupied.

************************************************************************

"What do you mean 'one of the scouts has broken through my spell'?!" Wise Man shouted at Rubeus.

Rubeus cringed in fear, "It's not my fault Wise Man, we don't know how she did it, but she broke your spell. She was joined by a new sailor scout, Sailor Eclipse, who forgive me for saying, looks an awful lot like Sailor Moon according to Birdy and Catsy's descriptions of her."

"Eclipse?" Wise Man asked, his voice trembling notably. "No, that's not possible. I destroyed any hope for the Eclipse Scouts to appear." he put a hand to his crystal, "Rubeus, you need to step up your game, NOW! The time for games is past. You have one more chance to claim a crystal point. There is no more time failures. Either you and your minions succeed this time, or I will have you and your clan duly punished!"

Rubeus bowed, "Yes Wise Man, we won't disappoint you again." When the angry despot vanished, Rubeus turned, "Ladies, show yourselves!"

Birdy and Catsy, followed by two other young women, appeared in their respective vanities.

"Here we are, Rubeus," sighed a girl with brown hair and a yellow bow. "Make it quick, we were getting our nails done."

Rubeus growled out, "Girls, I just spoke with the Wise Man. Seems this Sailor Eclipse is bad news for the family, so Wise Man has given us one more chance to dispose of her and capture a crystal point, or he's taking us out of the game, permanently! Do you understand? We cannot fail anymore. Twice is bad enough. Avery, Prizma, you're up. Catsy and Birdy will wait in the wings should anything go wrong."

Prizma smoothed her green-bun, "Yes, Rubeus. I already have the perfect droid ready to dispose of Sailor Eclipse. Once she's out of the way, the past will fall for sure."

*******************************************************************************

Malachite was still sulking in his private chambers, the chambers that he and Zoycite had once shared, when he felt the fabric of the plane tear. Someone was entering. Who could it possibly be? He readied himself for a battle. Whoever it was, they were coming up behind him, right about... now! He whirled around with his ice-blade poised to remove the head of the intruder.

"Whoa! Stop! It's me!" Serena shrieked in terror, ducking and dodging out of his way. "Gee, no need to totally lose it on me!"

Malachite glared at his student, and the source of his dilemma, "How dare you invade my private rooms?"

Serena looked down, shrugging, "Sorry, just…when you left…I thought you looked a little upset. I wanted to see if you were alright, and…maybe we could talk….about…you know…that kiss?"

"I'm fine," he growled, "and as for that kiss, forget about it! It was a mistake and it won't happen again! Now leave me!"

Serena jumped a little. "But…I don't want to forget about it. I liked it," she pressed. "And we really should talk about it. I know you liked it too. _Ahhh_!" She was forced to jump to the side as a shard of ice flew past her and stuck into the wall behind her.

"I said _leave me_! Understand?" he shouted, unable to contain his rage, "I hate you! I loathe you! The only reason I put up with you is because Beryl _ordered_ it! I despise you! It's all your fault! _Your fault! _Now, get out of here, before I kill you once and for all!"

Without hesitation although fighting tears, Serena nodded, "Fine, be that way…I don't know why I thought I might have feelings for you! I only wanted to help! I'll leave, and I'll _never_ bother you again. I don't need you now!"

As she vanished, Malachite caught sight of a silvery tear sliding down her cheek. In those few moments she had seemed so much like his Zoycite. He couldn't help feeling terrible for the things he had just said. Words said out of his confusion and guilt at the fact that he just might be falling in love with the young heroine.

************************************************************************

In the temple, Lita and Mina were forced to listen to Raye's constant rant on how now Mercury had betrayed them for the Negaverse as well.

"Not that I'm surprised, she was always so loyal to that Meatball Head. It was only a matter of time before she bought into the Negaverse's evil ways too, just to follow her." Raye declared.

Mina looked at Lita, and Lita back at Mina. It seemed they were both thinking the same thing, "But Raye, that doesn't even make sense. Ami, wouldn't go to the Negaverse if they were evil, just because of Serena. She's too smart for that. Maybe…the Negaverse isn't as evil as we thought."

Raye glared up at the them, fire in her eyes, "Of course they are! Why else did Queen Serenity lock them away? Why else did they steal energy and kidnap Darien?"

Lita shrugged, "Maybe…they use the energy for something important to them. I don't know, we never even stopped to ask. We just destroy their servants and leave it at that."

"What are you saying? Do you think we shouldn't destroy the ones trying to take over our planet? Are you saying we _shouldn't_ protect everyone? Who cares what their reasons are, the point is, we have to destroy them before they can destroy us. It's us against them. End of story."

Mina stood up, "Raye, I have to be honest with you, you're starting to scare us." Artemis nodded in agreement from her shoulder.

"All you talk about lately is how evil the Negaverse is, and how dumb Serena is, and how you should have been leader." Lita stood besides Mina, "Maybe…maybe Luna was right. If you want to stop Serena and the Negaverse, go ahead. But we won't help you. Come on Mina, Artemis. Let's go to the arcade."

Raye watched, slack jawed, as Lita and Mina both walked out. She couldn't even think of a proper retort. She was all alone.

"Poor child," came a dark voice from behind her.

AN: I'm leaving it there. What will happen? What plan does Prizma have? What about Serena and Malachite? Will they patch things up? Find out, next time.


	14. Chapter 13

With Friends Like These

Beta-ed by Mephibosheth

Chapter 13

"Well, looks like we blew it big time," Lita sighed despondently, twirling her straw in her empty milkshake glass.

Mina returned the sigh, her head in her arms, "Yeah, Serena was right, and we were wrong. And I never thought I'd see the day when _that_ happened." she looked at the white cat who was licking at her uneaten ice cream. "Artemis, do you think she'd forgive us? She forgave Ami."

Artemis just looked at her, his eyes shining, "I don't know Mina. I'd like to think that Serena isn't the type to hold a grudge."

"Do we really have the right to ask forgiveness though?" Lita asked. "We were pretty mean. After all, Serena was the first person to actually be nice to me. She wasn't scared of my bully reputation when I first transferred to Crossroads...and this is how I repay her."

"Yeah, Serena was a really good friend to all of us, and we just…" Mina sighed, "What did we do? I mean, why? I don't understand."

"Me either, Mina. We all liked her just fine one day…and the next day…we were listening to Raye's gripes and agreeing with them." Lita replied, missing the sound of the automatic doors opening not far behind them. "And now, I don't even know why."

But Mina wasn't listening, she was looking over Lita's shoulder, towards the counter. Lita quirked an eyebrow and turned to see what was going on.

"Hey Serena, long time no see," Andrew, the manager of Crown Arcade and Café, greeted with a smile. That smile vanished when he saw the depression clearly written on her face. "What's wrong, is everything okay?"

Quickly, she faked a smile, "Yeah, I'm fine…really…can I get a double chocolate milkshake, a large pizza and an order of chili fries?"

Andrew nodded, "Sure. Hey, Lita and Mina are here too." he gestured towards their usual table. "I bet they'd like to see you too."

Serena looked over at them, fear gracing her despondent face, but she quickly wiped it away, no need for Andrew to know of their falling out, and waved congenially. "Thanks Andrew." she walked, seemingly towards them, but sat at another, just a few tables away from theirs.

A young girl in an apron came over to Lita and Mina's table, blocking their view of Serena, "Can I get you girls anything else tonight?"

Lita looked thoughtful, "Yeah, Lizzie, um, could you..." She motioned for Liz, Andrew's little sister, to lean in so no one but them could hear and whispered her request into Lita's ear.

Serena, as curious as ever, watched them. She needed to be careful, she reasoned, they had used secrets once to hurt her. She couldn't let them do it again. Try as she might, however, she couldn't hear them. All she saw was Lita pointing to her and the waitress nodding in understanding and then, leaving to fill the request.

Approximately fifteen minutes of awkward silence later, Andrew came over with Serena's order. "Hey, Liz told me to tell you that this is on your friends over there." He gestured back at Lita and Mina, who smiled sadly.

Serena looked perplexed. "Thanks…Andrew," she stammered as he arranged the food on the table. She went to pick up a piece of pizza, wondering why they were suddenly being so nice again, and gasped. There, spelled out in pepperoni was the word, _SORRY, _all in capitals. She felt her lip quivering and tears welling up in her eyes. She was tired. Tired of pretending to be as strong and unmovable as Negaverse was expecting her to be. She just couldn't take it anymore, all of the crap that happened to her in the last few weeks finally came crashing down around her and the next she or Andrew knew, she was sobbing into her hands. Not the usual wailing or whimpering, but sobbing.

Andrew looked around, "Serena…what…what's wrong…?" He did the only thing he could think of and patted her back gently. "Don't cry…"

Lita and Mina looked at each other and stood up. Artemis hung back, knowing they needed to do this on their own first. Without a thought, they walked over. They didn't even need to say anything as they took over for Andrew, wrapping their arms around Serena. Wisely, Andrew took the opportunity to flee. Together, the three girls cried, unsure of what else to do.

After several solid minutes of tears and sobs;

"We're so sorry Serena, really…" Lita told her.

Mina nodded, "Yeah, we were all really, really stupid. You weren't the sorry excuse for a scout, we were. We completely failed in our positions as your guardians and your friends."

Serena looked at them, in their eyes, certain that they meant what they said, "Oh guys." She wrapped an arm around each of them, "I missed you." She hugged them both tight.

AN: Sorry for the delay. So Mina and Lita have forgiven? But have they proven themselves ready to become Sailors again? And what of Raye? What is up with her?


	15. Chapter 14

With Friends Like These  
Chapter 14

Beta-ed by Mephibosheth

Malachite had been in the midst of his pity party when he heard Queen Beryl's voice telepathic summons. With a sigh, he teleported to her side.

"You called my Queen?" he asked.

Queen Beryl looked at him with a deceptive calm, "Malachite, I wonder if you can tell me where your pupils are?"

Malachite thought and answered. "Mercury is studying. The child is with her. I do not know where Sailor Eclipse is."

"And _why_ don't you know where she is?"

Ready to accept his punishment, Malachite explained how he had lost his temper at the young girl. "I really didn't mean to lose my temper, it just happened…"

Beryl nodded in understanding. "So…you let your personal feelings get the better of you and transferred your anger to her. You blame her for Zoycite's death even though it was I who dealt the final blow."

"How did she know?" Malachite thought. Was she psychic, or just really good? "Forgive me, Your Majesty," he said, head bowed.

She shook her head, "It is not I from whom you should beg forgiveness. She is on Earth. Apparently two more of her friends have decided to leave the priestess, the one formerly known as Mars. They have asked forgiveness from her and she has given it. I sense something evil surrounding them. You are to go to Earth. Be prepared to protect Eclipse."

Malachite bowed, "Yes Your Majesty…"

"And Malachite, I urge to watch yourself and your temper. Eclipse is crucial to the survival of both our world and her own."

***********************************************************************

"No way, you actually kissed?" Mina shouted, slamming her hands excitedly on the table, making her shake glass rattle.

Serena was positively bubbling with delight, "I know, I couldn't believe it either!"

Lita leaned in, "Alright, girl, spill. Tell us everything."

Serena spent the better part of ten minutes telling them about her training with Malachite. "And then he held me close. He was supposed to be showing me the right stance for the punch. And he was right behind me and I could feel his breath against my hair. I couldn't stop myself and I looked back at him, into his heavenly ice-blue eyes and then we kissed." she blushed, her hands in her lap. "It was amazing too, guys. He's such a good kisser. And…"

Mina held up her hands to stop Serena's gushing tirade, "Wait, Serena. What about you and Tuxedo Mask, I mean, Prince Endymion?"

Serena shrugged, "What about us?"

"I thought you two were an item. Destiny and all that," Lita explained. "I mean, we've spent a good deal of these last few months trying to get him back from Beryl and stop the brainwashing so you two could be together, haven't we?"

Serena looked into her hands, "I thought I loved him guys, because he was Tuxedo Mask and always saving me and then because of our past. But…after the kiss…I really stopped to think about that. Tuxedo Mask was always saving me, that's true, but only because it was his duty, or he felt it was. In reality, he was still Darien Chiba, the same jerk who has spent every moment we've had together, making fun of me and bullying me. I'm supposed to be in love with that?" she was quite put out. "I don't think so. I want a man who treats me right. Princess Serenity loved Prince Endymion. I said it before, and I'll say it again, I am NOT Princess Serenity. I am Serena Tsukino. She might be who I was in the past, but that's not who I am anymore. And Darien is not Endymion, he is Darien. Two different people, two different personalities, two different goals. I will not let Princess Serenity dictate my life anymore. End of story."

Mina and Lita were dumbfounded. They realized that the Serena that had left them was not the same Serena that had returned to them. They suspected she was still going to be whiny and spoiled and lazy at times, but she also had grown up a lot.

"Wow," Lita stated.

"That was very profound, Serena." Mina observed. "Well, whoever you are or whomever you love, I, Mina, goddess of love, will be by your side." she declared in a very ostentatious manner.

Just then the door opened to admit two girls in the same uniform as Raye's school. The three teenagers looked over to them. They very rarely saw anyone from that school here.

"Hey…those two are from Raye's school…" Mina stated. "And I think they're coming over here."

The two girls did indeed approach their table. Their eyes were shining with worried tears.

"You guys are friends with Hino-sempai, right?" The long-haired one asked.

Lita nodded, "Yeah, we are…" Okay, not really, but something appeared to be really troubling these two.

"I am Junko, and this is Ougi Sakurako. We attend the same school as Raye," said the short-haired girl.

Serena, Lita and Mina all nodded in greeting at the two others.

"Is she okay? She hasn't been at school in a very long time." Junko asked, her hands clasped together.

"And the last time she was at school, she couldn't wait to get home for some reason. She kept talking about how she needed to do her meditation. And her eyes, they had really heavy bags under them," Ougi continued.

"She wouldn't even eat lunch. Her cheeks were sunken in. It was so scary. We've been very worried about her. Please, can you find out what's wrong?" Junko concluded.

Serena sat up straight. "You bet we will. We've been worried about her too, haven't we guys?" She nodded to indicate how they should respond.

Lita and Mina stood, throwing a few bills on the table, "Yeah, we'll go see her right now."

"Just leave it to us," Serena assured them, "You two just go home and start on your homework."

Lita and Mina gasped. Serena telling someone to go do homework. Oh yeah, she was _very_ different.

The two girls thanked them profusely and hurried to go home. Serena, Lita and Mina looked at each other.

"Well, now I have a really bad feeling about Raye," Lita said. "Come on guys. Let's go see her."

Bidding Andrew farewell, they exited the arcade. As if on cue a fire truck went flying by them, the siren blaring. It was headed toward the temple.

AN: I am so sorry for how long this took. I do hope you enjoyed it though. This is my Christmas present to all of you faithful readers^^.


	16. Chapter 15

With Friends Like These  
Chapter 15:

Thanks so much to my wonderful beta, Mephibosheth.

Although he knew how important it was to find his charge quickly, Malachite still felt an inward need to take his time as he walked the streets of the city in his search. He could have easily used telepathy or any other of his negapowers to do the job, but it was better this way. It gave him time to think about what he needed to do.

A short few weeks ago, everything had been so much simpler. Finding, then terminating Sailor Moon and delivering the crystal to Queen Beryl had been his only concerns. Well, that and his rivalry with Prince Endymion. Okay, maybe it wasn't as easy as it sounded, but right now, it was a cake walk compared to facing _her_.

Beryl was right, he had been wrong to treat Sailor Eclipse as he had. Yelling at her and threatening her just because she wanted to discuss the kiss that he had initiated was… _inappropriate_. It was only natural that she would want to know what it meant; she was a teenaged human female after all. Boys and love were all such young females thought of, as he'd learned from his explorations of this modern-day Earth. He was wrong, and he'd hurt her badly. Now he needed to apologize and make amends. But how?

He'd never had to apologize to anyone; at least not sincerely. There were only two people he'd _ever_ apologized to: Queen Beryl, and Zoycite. But that had been just to curb their anger. This time would be different. This time he had to really mean it. Sailor Eclipse was unlike Beryl, and even Zoycite. Beryl didn't care whether he meant it or not, she only cared that he _did _apologize. He was the only one that Zoycite readily forgave for anything, and that only because she loved him. But Eclipse would be able to tell if he meant it or not, and while she might accept it and forgive him, she would only be hurt worse if he wasn't sincere. Not that he wasn't sincere, but how could he convince her of that? What could he do or say to accomplish that task?

"Great Negaforce, Queen Metallia, are you certain that it is time?" Beryl asked, prostrated before her ruler and advisor.

"Yes, Beryl. It is time for you to find and train a successor. I have a feeling that in due time our crystal be returned to us. We must have a princess ready to use its power."

Beryl bowed her head, "Yes, Great Negaforce, but how will I know who to choose?"

"Not to worry, I have already found the perfect candidate, but she will need some convincing. It is time for Sailor Eclipse to learn of another of her powers."

Malachite could feel he was getting close to his charge's location. He was running out of time to think of an adequate apology.

"Excuse me," came a voice from behind him.

He turned. It was the girl that Zoycite had told him about once, Molly Baker, if he remembered correctly. He'd seen her and Sailor Eclipse coming home from school that first weekend he'd come to pick her up. "May I help you?"

"You're Serena's new teacher aren't you? I remember you from a couple of weeks ago."

Malachite nodded, "Yes, I am her new…teacher…"

She held up an envelope, "Can you give this to her? I haven't seen her around for awhile, but…you see it's my birthday in a few days and I want her to come to the party. So will you give her this for me?"

Malachite took the pretty pink envelope, "Yes, I will. Now, I must be on my way." He walked off.

As he did, he caught the loud squeals of sirens. He thought nothing of them at first, after all, this was a city; many emergencies must happen everyday here.

"Hey, did you hear?" he heard a young woman say to her friend nearby. "The Cherry Hill Temple's on fire."

Malachite stopped in his tracks. The Cherry Hill Temple? That's where that traitorous priestess worked. For some reason, Sailor Eclipse was still loyal to her. If the temple was on fire, then for sure, that's where he'd find Eclipse. And worse, she'd be in trouble, which meant he couldn't waste anymore time in finding her. In a moment he'd teleported away, not noticing that one of the girls was looking directly at him.

"Do you think he'll get there in time?" the girl asked her friend.

The other girl, with short blonde hair nodded, "He has to Michelle, or the princess will die."

"Maybe we should go help them Amara. We can't let the princess be hurt." Michelle said, desperation in her voice.

Amara shook her head, "You know we can't Michelle. All we can do is watch and guide them as best we can. Anything else could bring disaster, we can't take that chance."

"_Oh no! Raye!_" Serena screamed as she watched the blaze before she and her friends. "_Raye!" _She started to run forward.

A fireman dressed in his protective gear moved in front of her, "Sorry Miss, you can't go in. It's too dangerous."

"But I have to get in there. A friend of mine lives here!" Serena fought to get past him, but the fireman would not budge, "_Raye!"_ she called again. She gasped when she saw the paramedics carrying two stretchers, one with a badly burnt old man, and the other with long brown hair, also badly burnt.

"Grandpa Hino," Lita rushed over, "Chad!"

The girls followed her. Thankfully, the two men were conscious and seemed to be just fine.

"Grandpa Hino, what happened?" Mina asked.

Grandpa coughed a bit, "The Fire Room, Raye was in there doing her meditations. All of a sudden the room just exploded." he coughed again. "She was still in there."

"Exploded?" Lita asked, looking at Mina. This was fishy. "Serena what do you…?" Lita turned to ask Serena just what she thought, but she wasn't there. "Serena?"

"Hey miss, _stop_!" the fireman from before shouted. Lita and Mina turned towards the sight. Serena was barreling towards the burning shrine.

Without thinking Serena raced into the temple. Flames licked her skin from all around her. It was hot and hard to see because of the flames and smoke. The only thing she could think about at the moment was that her former friend was trapped in this blaze. It was only instinct that made her bring out her crystal.

"ECLIPSE CRYSTAL POWER!" she called out, allowing the transformation to take her.

Once transformed, she found it was much easier to breathe and renewed her determination to find the priestess. She made her way towards the Fire Room through the smoke and flames.

Surprisingly, the Fire Room was free of debris, flames and even smoke. It seemed as though the fire hadn't even started there. Maybe Grandpa had been wrong.

No. Grandpa hadn't been wrong, Sailor Eclipse realized. She could feel it. Evil coated this place. Even the fire itself seemed corrupt somehow.

"So, brat, you fell into our little trap," came a haughty voice from out of nowhere.

Eclipse looked around, "Who are you! Where are you? Come out here and tell me where you took my friend Raye! Or else!" Okay, so it wasn't very imaginative, but she was short on time.

A second voice joined the first in hysterical laughter. "Or else what? I'd say we have you right where we want you. This is the last time you mess with us Sailor Twit."

"_Dark Thunder_!"

A large lightning bolt struck Sailor Eclipse in the chest, sending her sprawling to the ground just before the Great Fire.

"_Dark Fire_!"

That sent her flying. Eclipse had never been so frightened before. She couldn't fight back. Her attackers were hidden somewhere and she couldn't see them. The smoke was getting into her lungs, making it hard to breathe.  
_  
"Dark Water!"  
_  
A vortex of water caught Sailor Eclipse as she fell, replacing the smoke in her lungs. Now she couldn't breathe at all. As soon as it had appeared, it vanished, leaving Sailor Eclipse ragged and drowning with the fluid still in her lungs

"_Dark Beaut_!" A band of leather wrapped around Eclipse's ankle and dangled her over the Great Fire.

Sailor Eclipse felt tears peaking into her eyes. She was going to die. There was no one to help her. She was all alone. She'd failed her planet, her friends, her family… _everyone_. And worse…she never got to make things right with Malachite. Funny, how he would be her last thought.

"Got you now, Sailor Brat. No one can defeat the Black Moon Family!" The whip pulled back and snapped Sailor Eclipse clear across the room and into one of the walls. Blackness covered her and she was unaware of the shrine collapsing on top of her

AN: Will Malachite get there in time to save her or have the Four Sisters really succeeded in their mission to destroy Sailor Eclipse? Stick with me, and you'll see.


	17. Chapter 16

With Friends Like These

Chapter 16

Beta-ed by Mephibosheth

Sammy was doing his homework while watching the newest Dragon Ball episode. It was great that Serena was off at that new school, because she couldn't hog the television anymore. And it was so quiet without her constant wailing, that he could concentrate on his math better, now.

"We interrupt this regular programming for some late-breaking news," cut in a news-broadcaster. "Live from the Cherry Hill Temple we have Will. Will, what's happening?"

The scene on the television shifted to the Cherry Hill Temple. Sammy gasped.

"Mom, Dad, come here!" he called towards the kitchen.

Ellen and Ken raced into the living room in time to hear the reporter's announcement.

"Yes, Dan. It seems an enormous fire has erupted at the Cherry Hill Temple. At this time, it is unknown exactly how it started."

Sammy pointed, "Isn't that where one of Serena's friends live?"

Ellen Tsukino covered her mouth, "Yes. Oh dear."

"So far two of the residents have been rescued, but we have been informed that there is still another trapped inside."

A shout, somewhat muffled, reached the camera's attached microphone, "_STOP, come back here_ !"

A young girl with long blonde meatball-pigtails was running into the temple. A hair-do the Tsukino's knew all too well.

"That's Serena!" Ellen cried out. "What does she think she's doing?!"

Ken was focused on the screen. His daughter, his precious baby girl, was in that mess. She was in danger and there was nothing they could do to save her. All he _could_ do was watch with horror as minutes later the entire shrine collapsed, his daughter still inside.

"Serena!" Ellen shrieked. "No! Serena!"

"That's right, folks. The Cherry Hill Temple has just collapsed and neither the priestess nor the girl who ran in there just a few moments ago have been found. This reporter prays that both girls are alright."

The firemen had put out the fire and were searching the debris for the two girls. Hard at work, they dug through the wreckage.

"Hey! We have a body!" one of the firemen shouted out. Clearly being as gentle as possible, the man lifted the prone form of Serena Tsukino, unconscious but unburnt from the debris, sending Ellen into terrible hysterics. "She's not breathing and I can't get a pulse. Someone bring the AED Pack, quick!"

The fireman prepared to administer CPR as another ran to retrieve the Automatic External Defibrillator needed. Just as was about to puff the first needed breath into the young girl, a man with white hair walked over in front of the cameras. He knelt down and took Serena into his arms despite the cries of protest from the fireman.

"Dad, look, isn't that Serena's new teacher? You know from that new school she's going to?" Sammy asked as Ken attempted, in vain, to calm his wife.

Ken looked at the television, distraught but managing to keep his senses about him for the sake of his wife and son, "Yes, Sammy, but…I can't remember his name for some reason. What's he doing?!"

**********************************************************************************

Ami was reading a book she'd found in the library that Beryl had shown her. She wondered why they had been taught to believe that Beryl was evil. Ami thought she was actually very nice, when she wasn't trying to get energy or the Silver Crystal.

"This is fascinating," Ami stated looking up, "Would you like to see Zoe?" Ami looked towards the small table where Zoe had been playing solitaire; "had been," being the operative term. "Zoe, where are you?" Ami asked, when she saw that the table was empty of the little girl and even the card deck. "Zoe!" Something didn't feel right.

**********************************************************************************

Malachite ignored the paramedics, policemen, and firemen all shouting for him to stop and bring the girl back. All he could hear was his own heart pounding in his chest. All he could see was the girl in his arms. All he could feel was her body growing cold and the burning in his eyes as he realized what it meant.

He'd failed once again. He'd failed to protect his charge and teach her properly. He'd failed to reach her in time. If only he had been faster.

He turned the corner, out of sight of the nosy humans and teleported to his chambers. He knew he should take her to Beryl but what good would it do? It would only make the queen angry with him, and drill his failure deeper into his brain. Thus, ignoring what he knew he ought to do, he laid the lifeless body of his former enemy, pupil and, dare he think it, budding love, upon his bed.

"Forgive me," he begged softly. "I didn't mean to hurt you, and I never meant for this to happen. I should not have wasted time when I knew you needed to be found. I should not have let my personal feelings get in the way of my actions. If I hadn't said those things and threatened you, you would not have gone to Earth." Malachite lamented his poor behavior and the results of it. "I was wrong to blame you for my failures…" he stroked her paling cheek with a gloved hand. "Forgive me," he lowered his head, finishing his mournful speech.

A sparkling light forced him to look back up. Hovering over the Moon Princess' body was the Eclipse Crystal. It glowed with a fierce light.

"Touch the crystal, Malachite," a soft, gentle voice ordered him.

Unable to resist the almost hypnotic voice, Malachite reached out a tentative hand and touched his fingertips to the glowing stone.

The moment his fingers brushed the crystal, a bright light engulfed them all.

AN: Yes, another cliffhanger. I am so evil


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

beta-ed by Mephibosheth

Queen Beryl was aware of Malachite's return and more importantly of the young moon princess's fate, yet she was not worried. She knew quite well that for some desirable things to come about, certain other less desirable events had to take place first. For now, there were more important things she needed to see to; events to put in motion. Namely, the two rebels who appeared to have turned coat once more. They may have claimed to be regretful of their actions, but were they sincere? Did they really deserve to be returned their powers and positions as Sailor Soldiers? Did they deserve the blessing of the Great Negaforce, former Queen of the Negaverse, Metallia? She needed to find out personally. A test was in order.

**********************************************************************************

High above the Earth, on the moon, amidst what appeared to be a mass of ruins, Malachite appeared in a flash of light. He was immediately on his feet, ready to fight.

"What am I doing here?" he demanded the air, knowing someone would respond. "Who has brought me here and why?"

A ball of light fell from the stars, coming to a hover just before him. In a burst of sparkles, the light dispersed and formed the shape of a tall figure that he remembered quite well.

"I have brought you here, General Malachite." Queen Serenity answered, "you and my daughter." She waved her hand and in another burst of light, Serena, now in her princess dress, appeared, still apparently dead.

Malachite prepared a bolt of energy, "You witch! Tell me why you have stolen us from our rightful places to bring us here!"

Queen Serenity did not appear angered at his allegation, but held up her hand, "Because I do not wish for my daughter to face the same fate she did one thousand years ago."

"That fate was all your doing!" Malachite shouted, "or do you deny it?!"

Queen Serenity shook her head, properly chastised, "You are correct, General Malachite. Everything that happened at the fall of the Silver Millennium was the result of the poor decisions I made. But won't you give me a chance to make things right?"

Malachite plucked Princess Serenity from where she hovered and glowered at the Queen, "How can you possibly hope to make things right after so many years? How can you even suggest such a thing is even possible?" He didn't even realize how close he was to losing control of his emotions. He'd spent many centuries making himself as cold and hard as ice. He had not even wept when Zoycite died. Not one single tear.

"It's hard, isn't it?" came the soft voice of the Moon Queen, "Hard being the strong one all the time. You've given up so much, General Malachite. You've sacrificed so much for your chosen queen and people, even allowing Beryl to kill your dear love."

Malachite turned on Serenity, "Enough! She did what she had to do! There wasn't enough energy to save her, and Zoycite was in pain… so don't you dare turn this on Beryl. This isn't about Beryl! This is about _you_!"

"I did not mean to insinuate that you should blame Beryl, but this isn't about me either. This is about you; You and my daughter…" Serenity gestured to the dead princess. "I can revive her, General Malachite. It is the only Moon Power I have left to me, but I can do it…if you assist me."

Malachite regarded her with severe distrust, "How?"

"By admitting that you have feelings for her." Queen Serenity replied.

Malachite looked as though he'd been bitten by a snake, "What! How dare?"

"It is the only way. I will have to use the Silver Imperium Crystal, and that is powered by feelings of love. Mine love alone isn't enough." Queen Serenity insisted, "I'm a mere ghost, a shadow of my former self. The crystal needs the love of a living person. You love her. I have seen it; now you need to just admit it. Without your admission of love, there is nothing I can do at all."

"I do not love her!" Malachite all but screamed, although not sure whom he was trying to convince. "I had my one love, Zoycite." he turned his back to the queen, not realizing how tightly he was holding Princess Serenity.

"Zoycite is dead, General Malachite." She reached out to touch the man's shoulder gently. "I know you feel loving another would betray her memory, but that is far from the truth. Zoycite would not expect you to mourn her forever. She would expect you to move on and to find another to love, because when you die, all you can think about is how you want your beloved ones to be happy, even though you're gone."

"How do you know?" Malachite demanded, whirling back around. "How _could_ you know what Zoycite would want?"

Queen Serenity touched the cold cheek of her reincarnated daughter, "Because I have wished the same things for those I loved when I was alive. I see how you hold her Malachite. Do you realize that with every word you've spoken, you've simply clutched her closer to your heart? Please, for her, for you, for Zoycite's memory, admit that you love her."

Malachite wasn't ready to give in to this Moon Queen just yet. "What about Prince Endymion? Is it not her destiny to be with him as she was in the Silver Millennium?"

"Yes, it is true…in one reality, which would have happened had Serena not been betrayed by her friends, she would have married Prince Endymion." Queen Serenity admitted, "But, it is important that she and her friends not be chained to their past lives and so-called fates and destinies. Destiny is an excuse for people to not try and change things. And I can assure you, that if she ended up with Endymion, as was the original plan, she might have been happy, and the Earth would have been peaceful. But before too long, it would go the same way as the Silver Millennium. I don't want that to happen, not again. That is why I encourage you to break destiny and admit you love her as you deep in the most secret recesses of your heart." Serenity reached out and touched his hand, musing to herself that he must be listening because he didn't pull back. "Love her Malachite. Come, give your love to the Silver Imperium Crystal so that Serena, Princess Serenity, may live."

AN: Did Queen Serenity's words reach Malachite? Will he finally stop denying how he feels and give his power to the crystal to heal Princess Serenity? Will we ever find out exactly what happened during the Silver Millennium to make things end so wrongly? What does Beryl plan to do to test Lita and Mina? Check back next time, and see.


	19. Chapter 18

With Friends Like These

Chapter 18

beta-ed by Mephibosheth

Serenity reached out and touched his hand, musing that he must be listening because he didn't pull back. "Love her Malachite. Come, give your love to the Silver Imperium Crystal so that Serena, Princess Serenity, may live."

The war going on within Malachite's long-frozen heart was only flamed by Queen Serenity's words. He was fighting a losing battle, he knew. If he gave in to his yearnings and allowed his frozen heart to melt, he felt he would be adulterous to his Zoycite. But if he didn't, then he would lose yet another love. And worse, if Beryl had spoke truly, that Eclipse would determine this world's ultimate fate, then if she died, all that had been fought for would be lost.

"_No! No!_" Malachite shouted defiantly to the stars and for a moment Queen Serenity feared the worst. "I won't let this be her fate! I won't let it end this way for her!" He stroked her cheek. "Forgive me, Zoycite, for I do, I do love her." Unbidden, a small tear, his first tear in a millennium, trickled from his eye and down his pale cheek. He knelt down, setting the princess down upon a bed of stone.

"Princess Serenity, I do love you." With this declaration, he leaned over and touched his lips to her cold ones.

Blindingly, a bright light shone around them and the Silver Crystal appeared above them for Queen Serenity to see. Malachite noticed nothing as he poured all of his love, sadness, and guilt ardently into young Princess Serenity.

Queen Serenity whispered softly. "Cosmic Moon Power."

The light settled around Malachite and Princess Serenity, changing the princess back into her modern incarnation, Serena. Malachite only noticed the sudden warmth that filled lips touching his own. He pulled away to see Serena open her eyes slowly, confused.

"Sailor Eclipse... Serena." Malachite forced himself to say her civilian name. He was done hiding behind the walls that separated his emotions from the rest of the universe. That one little tear had shattered them beyond repair.

Serena realized what had happened, and understood. "Malachite…" she whispered, her voice containing all the love that had managed to fill her heart in the short time that she had really known him. "Just like a fairy-tale."

Queen Serenity smiled at the sight of her daughter so truly happy. "Yes, Serena, and like all fairy-tales there is always something missing to the story. It is time you learned what is missing to this one."

Malachite helped Serena to stand and approach the queen.

"You, you are Queen Serenity?" Serena asked, unable to believe it but it was the only logical reason why the woman would have the same hairstyle as Serena herself. "We are on the moon? Is this a dream?"

Queen Serenity shook her head. "No Serena, this is real. I have brought you here for two reasons. The first to revive you in order to save this precious world, but the other... The other being to finally tell you the truth of what really brought the end of our kingdom. I never intended for you to know this; it being my private shame. But if I had not brought you here, then... Well no more thoughts of that. You are fine now. Now come." she began to lead the two away to the inside of the destroyed Moon Palace.

Serena looked at Malachite, "Does this have to do with what you tried to tell me awhile ago?"

Malachite nodded. "Yes, now you'll hear exactly what happened." he touched her cheek. "I only wish I could have saved you from that pain, as I was unable to save you from the fire."

Serena touched his hand. "But you did save me. I'm alive and although I'm not very smart, I know that it was because of you. You saved me this time as you have since my friends turned on me."

She tiptoed to reach his lips and kissed them slowly. A chaste kiss that said more in those few moments than any thousands of words could even hope to say. A chaste kiss that became so much more when the tall general could not help but return it. Now he again knew what it meant to love and to be loved in return. Yes, he had saved her, but she had saved him, over and over again, from himself.

AN: Yes, the declaration of love that we have been waiting since Chapter 9 for. But you'll still have to wait a chapter to find out what happened with the Moon Kingdom. Sorry this is so short. I am short on time today but not on ideas for this chapter. Besides, we needed a chapter solely devoted to their love.


	20. Chapter 19

With Friends Like These

Readers PLEASE read this note: I have a challenge to issue to you. An art challenge. A Sailor Moon/Phantom of the Opera crossover picture. Or rather, characters of Sailor Moon as characters from Phantom of the Opera. Specific characters are this, Darien as Raoul, Zoycite as Christine, and Wise Man as Erik (The Phantom). I can't say exactly why at this point in time as it will give away too much information. If you are interested in trying this unique challenge, please, contact me and I will give more details.

Chapter 19

Beta-ed by Mephibosheth

Mina and Lita weren't sure what to do. They had tried to follow Malachite when they saw their friend's condition but he vanished making it impossible for them to catch him. So they did the only thing they could and went back to Lita's apartment. Lita made them a pot of tea and now the two of them were sitting at the dining table sipping it and staring at a plate of Lita's yummy cakes.

"I hope Serena's okay," Mina said for the fifth time in the last ten minutes. "I wish that he had at least let us see her before just disappearing. I mean, we're her friends."

"Are you really?" came a voice as out of nowhere. Prince Endymion appeared in the dining room startling the girls. "Somehow I doubt that, but I guess it's not my job to judge."

Lita stood and got into a fighting stance. "What do you want?"

"Lower your guard Jupiter. I bring only a message from Queen Beryl." Endymion replied.

Mina joined Lita in standing. "What kind of message would that witch have for us?"

Endymion glowered down at the blonde, "If you want a chance to earn back your places as Sailor Scouts, I suggest you stitch those lips shut."

"Sailor scouts?" Lita asked. "Really? What do we have to do?" She really wanted to be a scout again, if only for the assurance that they really were forgiven.

"A simple task indeed. You are to be Queen Beryl's spies here. As you have seen, there is a new enemy at large here and whether you believe it or not, Beryl intends to combat it as best as she can. You will watch for anything out of the ordinary and report it to her."

Mina cocked an eyebrow, "What does that have to do with getting back out positions as scouts?"

"It's a test, Venus. You must prove that you have seen the error of your past decisions and accept that your leader has formed an alliance with the Negaverse. Prove this by following the Queen's orders and you will earn your powers back, as well as an upgrade." Endymion finished. "You have three days to think about it. Two messengers will come from the Negaverse to receive it. Consider your answer carefully." He turned to leave.

"You know what, I don't know what Serena ever saw him." Mina whispered to Lita, "No wonder she dumped him for Mal…" A hand went over her mouth and she glared at Lita.

Lita shook her head, "Mina, he's still here!"

"And wondering what you're babbling about." Endymion demanded, turning back around. "What about Serena?"

"Nothing Darien." Lita pasted a dumb grin on her face and waved her hand at him.

"Really, it's nothing."

"You're lying, Jupiter. Tell me, now." Endymion ordered.

Lita sighed, "Well, we saw Serena earlier today and she told us that she kissed Malachite and that she was in love with him."

(SCENE CHANGE)

Malachite gave Serena his shoulder to lean on as they followed Serenity into the Moon Palace. As they passed through the ruined entryway, the entire palace became whole once again. It was splendid. White marble glistened, adorned with red curtains and paintings.

"This is amazing." Serena gushed at the sight. She never thought she'd ever see such splendor. "But I thought this was all destroyed."

Queen Serenity nodded, "Yes. But thanks to Moon Magic, I am able to not only tell you what happened, I can show you as well. It will better explained if you can see _and_ hear it. As I have noticed of you in this modern century Serena, you're not much of a listener."

Serena blushed and shook her head. "Sorry."

Queen Serenity laughed lightly. "Don't be, you're still a teenager by Earth's modern standards, and I don't think it's very common for a teenager to be a good listener. Now anyway, I digress. I know of the modern teenager's short attention spans, so using moon magic I have taken us back in time. To when it all began," Queen Serenity concluded, gesturing out in front of her.

AN: Yes, you will have to wait at least one more chapter to discover everything that happened.


	21. Chapter 20

With Friends Like These

Beta-ed by Mephibosheth

Chapter 20

Before Serenity, Malachite and Serena appeared the Moon kingdom, restored to all of its glory. It stood solid and real while the three appeared as mere wraiths. Silently, Serenity motioned Malachite to follow her, as he carried Serena. They entered the throne room and came across and eerily familiar figure.

Queen Selene sat upon her marble throne signing all manners of papers. Things were going badly. Planet Astrid had begun invading their galaxy six months ago and the peoples of the Milky Way were falling quickly. Already the civilians of Coronis and Mau had fled their planets, seeking refuge. Astrid was a strong people and Selene was worried she would have to take drastic measures. She was afraid she would be forced attack with the Silver Crystal. That's the last thing she wanted to do, for it would mean tainting the crystal with death and blood, making it less powerful, and worse, could mean her death and leaving her people without a queen or heir. But if it was what it took to save her people, she would do it.

"Your Majesty, forgive my intrusion," said one of her loyal palace guards. Selene looked up at him, ashamed that she had neither heard the door open nor his footsteps. "The Queen of Asgard has arrived."

"Asgard?" Selene asked, "I know of no such planet."

"It is a small dwarf planet just past Planet Eris." A cool feminine voice answered her drawing their attentions to a tall woman with long, flowing ebony hair in a flaring mauve gown. "Excuse me, I could not afford to wait to be announced."

Selene lowered her quill. "What is your purpose here?"

"I am Queen Metallia of Asgard." the visiting queen bowed formally. "I understand the people of galaxy are at war with the Planet Astrid. I am here to offer the services of the Asgard Military Forces. They have great power and have been well trained."

Selene was tempted, but wisely eyed the offer with suspicion, "And what do you want in return? It is unheard of for one kingdom to offer something to another without wanting compensation."

"It is difficult to explain. But...we of Asgard live on energy, as you people of the Milky Way live on food and water and air. Up until approximately a hundred years ago, we our planet crystal provided this energy," Metallia explained. "However, by some unknown power, it vanished. We have been seeking our crystal for sometime, but without success. Now our energy reserves are low again, to the point where my people will not last much longer. We have searched and discovered that your Moon Crystal, the Silver Imperium Crystal, would be able to revive our supply of energy for another hundred years. If you will give us this energy now and every hundred years until we find our crystal, we will aid you and the planets of the Milky Way in all battles and in any other way we can."

Selene didn't have to think too long or hard about the offer. They needed the help and using the crystal in such a way would only _strengthen_ it's power. Within moments she'd ordered for a scribe to come and draw up the agreement, to make their new alliance official.

As promised, Queen Metallia's armies were strong and with their aid, the White Moon Kingdom easily bested the Planet Astrid. And as promised Queen Selene used the Silver Crystal to restore energy to the people of Asgard. She would do this every hundred years for the next five centuries, until the start of the new millennium when Serenity, Selene's daughter took the throne.

Queen Serenity cleared her throat, to regain the attentions of Malachite and her daughter. "When I took the throne, I had an advisor. I do not remember his name and I never ever saw his face. He would give me such good advice most of the time. I…I trusted him. I trusted him so that when he began feeding me lies about Planet Astrid, nicknaming in the Negaverse, I believed it."

With a gesture, Queen Serenity brought them before a different time, different events. They saw a younger, more credulous Serenity speaking to a cloaked figure. Serena gasped. How could her mother have trusted such a frighteningly dark individual?

"The Negaverse. Yes, that is what they are really called. They are hoarding this energy. They do not really use it to feed their people," The cloaked man told her with an air of assurance. "They are storing it, and every time you use that crystal to 'help' them, your crystal weakens. They are waiting for the time when they feel you are too weak. At that time, in your greatest need, they will attack and destroy you. I tried to warn your mother of this, but she wouldn't listen. Please say you will listen to me Your Majesty, for the sake of your little daughter."

The ghost of Queen Serenity stopped the lies with a wave of her hand, and it all disappeared. They were once again standing in the ruins of the palace. It was heartbreaking to compare what it had been with what it now was. Crystal drops ran down her face. Serenity did not try to hold back the tears of pain, sorrow and shame.

"He would say things like that every other day or so. Soon, I came to believe what he was saying." Serenity lowered her head. "And when their emissary came for the hundred year energy refill, I refused. They asked many times for me to reconsider; over least two years. I suppose they had become desperate and decided to attack. Serena, you and your then lover Prince Endymion were killed in that attack. Metallia and her new protégé, Beryl, were appalled that the two of you were killed. It was an accident that it happened, but it happened. I then used the Silver Crystal to seal the people of Astrid on their planet for the last thousand years. It took so much power that it must have kept them going for the last millennium, but I digress. The very last of my power was used to send you and your court to a future where you might find love and happiness in peace. However, I feared their people would want revenge for my foolishness, so I enabled Luna and Artemis to awaken the scouts should they ever break free of their imprisonment." Serenity trembled. "And that is what really happened. "

A look of comprehension dawned on Serena. "So that's why the Negaverse was trying so hard to locate the Silver Imperium Crystal _and_ why they were collecting life energy. That makes so much sense. Luna and Artemis said they wanted to take over the world." she looked at Malachite and hugged him. "I'm so sorry misjudged you."

Serenity smiled sadly at the sight of Malachite tenderly holding her daughter, his eyes clearly speaking silent forgiveness for her oversight. "Now it is time for the two of you to return to Earth. Serena, I'm sure you are still quite tired from your ordeal. You must rest, and I believe it is time for two certain people to know the truth of who you are. From what I saw, they are quite upset with you and very worried."

"Who?" Serena asked dumbly. "Can't be Mina and Lita, they already know everything about me. Although they are probably pretty steamed at me for running into that fire."

Malachite growled. "_I_ am 'steamed' at you for running into that fire. You and I are going to have a long, long talk about running into obvious danger and recognizing enemy traps is in our next lesson. But I believe your mother is talking about your Earth parents. There were many reporters at the fire, no doubt they saw a news broadcast and are now very worried about you. You really ought to tell them the truth."

Serena blushed sheepishly at being reprimanded. "Alright, I'll tell them. And I'm sorry for running into the fire. I was just so scared that Raye would be hurt or worse. I wasn't thinking."

"Don't do it again." Malachite told her simply and looked at Serenity. "I assume you are going to send us back. Without exact coordinates, I cannot teleport from here."

Serenity smiled again, "Yes, I'm going to send you to Serena's home on Earth. She has a nice comfortable bed there, and her Earth mother will take good care of her."

Together, Malachite and Serena stood. Serenity must have been right about Serena still being very weak, for almost as soon as she stood, she passed out again. Malachite caught her and picked her up in his arms. He looked at the Moon Queen, knowing what he should say, but unsure how to say it. Several times he opened his mouth to try, and each time it snapped closed again.

"No need, Malachite. I understand what you are trying to say. Farewell, and take good care of my daughter." She smiled softly, although her eyes betrayed the seriousness of the moment. "Or else I will come and haunt your sleep." Serenity bid them farewell, waving her hand.

The same bright light that had brought them to the Moon Kingdom came and engulfed them once more. When it faded, Queen Serenity's ghost was once again all alone, but now she would be able to rest, knowing that her daughter was well taken care of and knew the truth. Whoever said, "And the truth will set you free" was right. She had never felt so free even when she alive. And now that she was at peace, her ghost vanished, letting go of her bonds to her former life. Now she able to move on and rejoin the cycle of life

AN: Chapter 20 is done. Truths have been revealed and misunderstandings laid to rest. Although, don't for one minute think this is the end of the story, we are no where even near the end. There is still much to uncover and many unknotted yards to knit. So please, stay with us and follow the flowering love between our heroine and her general, and soon more plot revelations to come. I promise, the other scouts haven't been forgotten, this just really isn't their story yet. Soon, they'll have more of a plot purpose, as will Zoe. Please, if you take the time to read, take the time to review as well. I do love reviews, even ones detailing reasons why they DON'T like the story, in good taste of course.


	22. Chapter 21

With Friends Like These

Beta-ed by the Wonderful Mephibosheth

Chapter 21

Ami had searched every inch of the suite given to them with no sign of little Zoe, who knew she wasn't supposed to leave these rooms alone. It was odd that she could just get up and leave without Ami noticing. Finally Ami was resigned to go back into the study to send a message to Beryl.

When she got there however, Zoe was sitting right where she had been, shuffling and dealing out a new hand of solitaire. She looked up at Ami.

"Where have you been?" the little girl asked. "You were gone a long time."

Ami cocked an eyebrow, "I've been looking for you."

"Why? I was right here when you left, don't you remember?" Zoe shook her head. "Maybe you've been studying too hard. Mother says that if you study too hard your brain will turn into mashed potatoes."

Ami laughed, briefly forgetting the little matter of the fact that Zoe had indeed _not_ been there when she'd left. "That's funny. You know, that's exactly what Serena would say too. Maybe you're right. How about I take a break from my homework and the two of us can go to Earth for an ice cream. Would you like that?"

Zoe thought about it, "I don't know, I've never had ice cream. Is it good?"

"Oh yes, it's one of the best Earth treats ever." She offered her hand. "What do you say?"

The child grinned and gave her hand to her new friend. "Yeah, let's go."

*************************************************************************

"You are certain that meddling Sailor Eclipse is dead?" Rubeus asked the four sisters.

Prizma stepped forward, "Yes Rubeus, the little twit is out of our hair for good."

"Yeah, there's no way she could have lived through that," Avery laughed wickedly. "Tell Wise Man that the job is taken care of."

The moon was rising on Tokyo. Ellen Tsukino was sitting by her daughter's bed, the anguish and concern she had for her daughter's safety apparent on her face. The police had been by to let them know what had happened and assured them that they would keep them updated.

"Ellen, dear." Ken came into the bedroom carrying a cup of steaming tea. "I brought you some tea."

Ellen looked up at him with lifeless eyes. "Oh, Ken. Where is she? Where is my baby girl?" Tears welled up in her eyes.

Ken put the cup of tea onto the nightstand and wrapped his arms around his wife. "Ellen, I'm worried too, but I'm sure she's okay. The police will find her and she'll be perfectly fine."

"She _is _perfectly fine," Malachite's voice interrupted their discussion.

Both Ellen and Ken turned around.

"You!" Ken growled. "You're the one who disappeared with my daughter when she should have been taken to the hospital!"

Ellen gasped at the sight of the comatose Serena. "Oh, Serena. Here, give her to me, we have to take her there right away." She didn't care about the stranger so much as her daughter's reappearance.

Malachite walked past Ellen towards the bed. "She will not need a hospital. She is fine, I have already had her wounds taken care of." He gently covered Serena up. "Now, I assume you are both exhausted. You should get some sleep and I will watch over her. Everything will be explained in the morning." He slowly waved his hand before them, putting a little magic behind his words.

"Wait a min…" Ken's protest was interrupted by a wide-mouthed yawn.

"In the morning," Malachite waved his hand again.

Ellen put a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Come on honey. Let's go to bed."

Ken eyed the man and wanted to argue more, but the general's sleep spell was too strong and he followed his wife to bed.

Malachite used more magic to modify the desk chair into a more comfortable one, seeing as he would be there all night. After making sure Serena was tucked in tight, he sat down in his transfigured chair.

He leaned forward and gently caressed her cheek, "Good night, dear princess, rest well." And he leaned back into his chair to also catch a few hours of sleep.

AN: Here you go, the next installment. How will Ken and Ellen react to finding out about their daughter's secret life? Worse, how will they react when they find out that Malachite and Serena are together?


	23. Chapter 22

With Friends Like These  
Chapter 22

Beta-ed by the Ever Stupendous Mephibosheth

Serena woke up to the delicious smell of fresh pancakes permeating the air.

"Mmmm, pancakes and," she sniffed as she sat up, "c_hocolate chips!_" She began to get out of bed.  
_  
"Don't even think about it, Moonbow." _the voice of Malachite entered her mind. _"You're still far too weak to get out of bed. Stay there and I'll bring your breakfast to you."  
_  
As if on cue, the older man entered the bedroom with a tray in his hands. The tray was laden with all sorts of Serena's favorite breakfast foods, including pancakes speckled with chocolate chips.

"Oh! Yummy! Thank you!" Serena gushed. "Did you make all this?"

"Yes. Cooking is a necessary skill for any warrior," he told her. He paused and gave her that slight smile reserved only for her, "as well as being a secret hobby. Now eat; you need your strength for later."

"Later?" Serena asked, her mouth full of pancakes.

Malachite tried not to roll his eyes. She had obviously forgotten the big thing on their to-do list that day. "Don't you remember, Moonbow? You're going to be telling your mother and father about your Sailor duties. They are eating their own breakfast right now. They have agreed to wait until around noon to confront you about last night. We have until then to come up with the optimum plan for breaking this news to them."

Serena looked nervous, as the pancake in her mouth seemed to turn to ash. "Oh yeah. Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean couldn't this put them in danger or…" she stammered.

"What are you really worried about?" Malachite stopped her rambling.

She put down her fork. "They're going to be really mad at me. What if they think I'm weird and don't want me anymore? What if…."

Malachite kissed her forehead tenderly, silencing her concerns. "You worry too much, Moonbow. You know your parents better than anyone else. Would they really not want you anymore over something like this? How would you feel if it were your daughter fighting to protect the world and its people?"

Serena thought about it, and accept his embrace as he sat down next to her. "Well, I guess I'd be mad at her for putting herself in danger and not telling me, but I'd also be very proud of her. I mean, that takes a lot of guts right?"

"Then stop worrying. They may be upset with you, as you said, but they will never reject you." He stroked her hair soothingly, and she melted into his arms.

"You're so good to me," she whispered.

There was a knock at the door and the two of them broke apart in time for Ellen to peek in. "Serena, Molly's on the phone for you."

Serena looked up, smiling wide. "Thanks Mom." She went to get out of bed but  
Malachite stared sternly at her. He brought Serena's cordless phone to her. "Heh, Molly, _oooh_, what's up?"

Malachite left the room to give her some privacy for her phone call, satisfied that she would stay in bed until he said it was okay to get up.

"Yes, Molly, I'm perfectly fine, except I'm not allowed out of bed. Yeah. Oh, I have so much to tell you. You should come over. Maybe we can even do a sleepover tonight. Yeah, yeah. No, I'm sure my mom and dad won't mind. We'll order some pizzas and play the latest Sailor V game and listen to that new CD of yours." Serena gabbed at Molly for over an hour, devouring her breakfast in the process.

"YEA! I'll see you in a few hours then. Buh-bye." Happily she turned off the cordless and placed it on the bedside table with the breakfast tray.

After waiting to be sure Serena was done with the phone, Malachite returned and together the two of them planned how best to tell her family of her secret.

As planned, at noon the family was gathered in the living room, Malachite having carried Serena down to conserve her energy.

"Now, young lady, you have a lot of explaining to do," Ken told her crossly. "Do you have any idea how stupid that stunt you pulled was? You put yourself in a lot of danger and made your mother and I worried sick."

Serena looked at the floor. "Yes Dad, I know, but Raye was still in there, I couldn't let her…"

"It is not your place to be running into burning buildings, Serena. You should know better than that," Ellen continued for her husband. "That's why we have firemen and emergency professionals. You needed to just stay back and let them do their jobs."

"It was my job too, Mom!" Serena declared. "It was my job too."

"And just where would you get that idea Serena?" Ken demanded. "What in this world could make you think that it is your job to rescue people from burning buildings?"

"And youmas and save them from getting their energy zapped," Serena added.  
"It's my job because I'm…" she looked up at Malachite who nodded and squeezed her shoulder gently. "I'm Sailor Moon, or Sailor Eclipse now, but that's another story."

Ellen and Ken glanced at each other. Ken became further irritated. "Serena, this is not a joke or a game. This is serious."

"So am I." Serena took out her locket. It was time. "I'll show you. ECLIPSE CRYSTAL POWER!" She shouted, unaware that someone else was also watching.

AN: What will Serena's parents say to this revelation? Who else was watching the spectacle?

Next Chapter: Serena's parents react her news, Malachite properly approaches Ken for permission to date Serena, and Molly arrives.


	24. Chapter 23

With Friends Like These

Beta-ed by Mephibosheth

Chapter 23

Ellen stared for a few moments, allowing the implications to sink in. Slowly her eyes rolled back into head and she fell backwards onto the couch in a dead faint.

"Ellen!" Ken cried, shaking her gently.

"Mom!" Serena shouted at the same time.

Sammy had the biggest smile on his face. "My sister's Sailor Moon! Too cool! This is awesome!"

"Oh my God! Serena!!" came a scream from the front door. All of them turned to see Molly Osaka standing there in the open doorway, a look of shock and even a little anger plastered across her face.

Serena raised a finger to her lips. "Molly, please, calm down. Do you want the whole world to find out?"

"But Serena! I mean Sailor Moon!!" Molly shouted at the top of her lungs.

Quickly Malachite and Serena acted. Serena ushered Molly inside while Malachite peered outside making sure no one was around to hear the loud redhead. Satisfied that the secret was still safe, he closed the door and locked it, using magic to seal it and encompass the house in a veil of silence.

"How long have you been Sailor Moon? When were you going to tell me? I'm your best friend!" Molly felt betrayed. Why would her best friend keep something so important from her.

Ken fanned Ellen, who was starting to regain consciousness. "And we're your parents," he exclaimed. "If there's anyone you should have told, it's us."

Serena detransformed, ashamed by her father's words. "I'm sorry Daddy. Luna told me I was supposed to keep it a secret from everyone except the other scouts."

"Luna?" he asked. "That black cat? That explains why it had all of a sudden begun hanging around the house and why you had begged to keep it. You hadn't asked for a pet until then."

Serena nodded. "Yeah, she gave me my first transformation brooch and pretty much forced me into the job. Although, you being in danger that same night helped her case a lot, Molly." Serena looked at her best friend earnestly. "She said that if anyone but the other scouts, her and me knew who I was, then others, especially my family and friends would be in danger. I'm sorry." She fell back on the loveseat next to Malachite, suddenly exhausted; her transformation and excitement having gotten to her. "I'm sorry," she whispered again.

Ellen had woken up enough to hear her daughter's apology. "Serena, we're not mad at you. We just think you should have told us. We would have rather been in danger and be able to support you in this than safe and ignorant of what was happening in your life. We could have made it a lot easier for you!"

"How?" Serena asked.

"For example, we wouldn't have hounded you so much about oversleeping if we had known you were up half the night protecting the city. That's a big job." Ellen pointed out. "We could have perhaps set up tutoring or home schooling so your studies wouldn't suffer anymore than they already were."

"So you don't hate me?"

Ellen got up and hugged her. "Of course we don't hate you. We would never hate you. Nothing in this world could make us stop loving you."

"Yeah Meatball Brain," Sammy said. "I think it's totally cool. Wait'll I tell my friends!"  
_  
"No!"_ Serena and Malachite both shouted.

"Sammy, you cannot tell anyone!" Serena ordered. "You have to promise me you will _never_ tell a soul about this."

Ken and Ellen both glared hard at their son.

"That's right, Sammy. This is your sister's secret and it doesn't leave this living room, do you understand?" Ken stated firmly.

Sammy sighed. "I understand. Darn, but it's still cool that you're Sailor Moon."

"And I'm sorry I got so mad, Serena." Molly said. "I was just a little hurt, you usually tell me everything and all of a sudden you were keeping secrets. It felt like we weren't really best friends anymore. I'm sorry, too."

"Madam Tsukino, would you mind taking your daughter up to her bed?" Malachite requested. "Lady Molly, you may of course stay with her, provided that she stay in bed.  
She is still convalescing and I fear that already she has worn herself out for today."

Ellen nodded, thinking Malachite such a polite young man, and picked Serena up. Together, with Molly, they went up the stairs.

"Young Sammy, you should go do your homework. I need to talk to your father." Malachite told the boy. Sammy, for once in his young life, did not protest being shooed from the room. He too disappeared up the stairs to his bedroom.

Ken looked Malachite in the eye. "Mr…"

"Malachite. Not Mister, just plain Malachite. I want to talk to you about your daughter."

"What about her?"

"First I think I should begin by telling you a bit of my own background. I have a been alone practically all my life. My mother and father were killed when I was a just a little boy. I don't even remember what happened to them or even where I came from. Metallia of the Negaverse, a realm you probably have never heard of, took me in and raised me. Later I was trained to be a great general, and I became the leader of three other generals, one of whom I fell in love with. She was a beautiful young woman by the name of Zoycite. I loved her very much, and we were married. We were married for a good thousand years and more. I won't go into detail, but a few months ago, she was killed and I was left alone once again. I didn't even have my other comrades to comfort me in my loss, because they had already perished in the fight to try and save our world."

Ken eyes grew soft with compassion. "I'm sorry for your loss, I don't know what I would ever do if I lost Ellen. She's my world. But I don't understand what this has to do with my little Serena."

"May I continue?" Malachite didn't wait for permission. "I met your daughter, and while we were enemies at first, it was only because she didn't understand what was really happening or why. Serena had been told many lies for some time. My job was first and foremost to protect my world. This meant getting the Silver Crystal from Sailor Moon, Serena, so that the energy levels in our world could be restored and my people saved. The people of the Negaverse are my family, the only family I've had since my boyhood. Surely, you would do anything to save your family, would you not?"

"Yes I would but-"

"Your daughter discovered that her allies, the other four scouts, were plotting to rebel against her. She understood that without their support, she stood no chance of defeating us, so she decided to take a terrible risk and form an alliance with us instead, effectively ending the conflict between our two worlds. Queen Beryl, successor my patron Metallia, then made me Serena's tutor and trainer. Through our time together, your daughter helped me, little by little, to move past the loss of my beloved Zoycite. She taught me how to feel again. I tried as hard as possible to deny what I was beginning to feel." Malachite paused. It was obvious that the next part would be difficult to discuss. Still, he pressed onward. "Then, yesterday, the fire, her injuries. Mr. Tsukino, I won't lie to you. When I took her from the paramedics, she was already dead. There was nothing they could have done to save her."

Ken started at what Malachite was saying. "But that's not possible, she's alive now."

"Yes, thanks to her former mother, Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and Silver Millennium. By forcing me to face the feelings that I had developed for her, despite myself, she was able to energize the Silver Crystal and use it's power to bring her back."

"Just what are you saying?" Ken could hear it in the other man's voice, but didn't want to believe it.

"Mr. Tsukino, when I held her lifeless body in my arms yesterday, I thought I was going to die with her. I had already lost so many people in my life. I had _just _begun to love again after losing my Zoycite. If I had lost Serena too, there was no way I could have survived again. Here are my cards are on the table: I would have died because.... I love her. With all of my being, I love her. Now, I ask you, no, I beg of you. Allow me to love her."

AN: Here is Chapter 23. Next chapter, while Molly is helping Ellen prepare dinner, Darien shows up to talk to Serena. Dun dun dun.


	25. Chapter 24

With Friends Like These

Chapter 24

"Well, ya gotta admit, a lot of things are really starting to make sense now." Molly said as Serena lay in bed. "I mean, how you knew about Nephrite, how Sailor Moon always seemed to be there when I'm trouble. Why you were all of a sudden hanging with those friends of yours."

"Molly…"

"You were always with those other girls, and keeping secrets. Always disappearing when a monster appeared. I was afraid that you had replaced me. We haven't been very close these past few months. " Tears peaked at Molly's eyes. "I thought maybe…"

Serena put a hand on Molly's shoulder. "Molly, you'll always be my best friend, no matter what. I really did want to tell you…a long time ago. If Luna had let me, I would have. I'm sorry."

Molly shook her head. "I know, I know I was just being silly now. I kept missing the signs, it's my own stupid fault. I should have been able to tell who you were. I mean, we're best friends, like you said. I should know my best friend after all this time."

Serena smiled, "Best friends forever. But anyway, I have so much to tell you. What do you think of Malachite? He's the guy with the white hair and the broad shoulders and the dreamy blue eyes." Molly could swear that hearts were in Serena's eyes.

"He's very cute, Serena. And he seems to like you a lot."

"I love him, Molly. I really think I love him. I've never felt anything like this…I mean, after I got hurt," Serena went into the story of how she had woken up on the Moon Kingdom and the many kisses they had shared there. "When we were on separate sides, we were bitter enemies, but now I've gotten to know him and he's such a nice guy. He saved my life Molly. But more than that, he's been helping me with my homework, training me to be a better Sailor Scout. When I have a problem, he listens, really listens. And he thinks about advice before he gives it. When the other scouts betrayed me, he was there to help me get over it. And he's not just there for a few minutes and gone like Tuxedo Mask, Darien is."

Molly gasped, "What, Darien, that guy you're always hitting on the head with a shoe or donut or something, the one who's always picking on you? _He's_ Tuxedo Mask?"

"Yep, and that's not all." And Serena launched into the long detailed story of the War of the Moon Kingdom, telling her the true version that Serenity had showed them on the Moon.

"Okay, Serena, now you're tripping. You, a princess? That's very hard to believe. And in love with a prince who is now our Darien. Get out…"

Malachite tapped on the partially open door, entering with a platter of finger sandwiches and two glasses of juice. "Lady Molly, I must ask that you keep your voice down. Serena needs quiet sounds. It is important that she rest so that she recovers." he set the platter down on the bed. "I made some cucumber sandwiches and iced tea for the both of you. Serena, there is a couple of pills there, I expect to take them."

"Yes Malachite," Serena acquiesced.

Molly smiled at him, "Don't worry I'll keep my voice down. Oh that reminds me. Did you get to give her the invitation?"

The general smirked, "I'm afraid your friend's adventures prevented me the chance to deliver it to her. However, since you are here, perhaps you could tell her yourself."

"Oh right," Molly laughed embarrassed that she hadn't thought of that herself.

"Tell me what?" Serena asked looking at the pair of them.

"My birthday party on Saturday. I'd given him your invitation because I never got to see you anymore and didn't know how to reach you. You'll come right?"

Serena looked at Malachite hopefully, "Do you think I'll be okay to go?"

"As long as you do not leave this bed until then, I believe you will be fine." he replied. "Now, take your medicine and eat your snacks, and rest." he bent over and kissed her forehead gently bringing a blush to her cheeks.

Molly giggled, as it seemed they had forgotten she was there for a moment. "Don't worry, I'll make sure she rests. What are best friends for?"

Malachite left the two of them be after another pointed look at Serena indicating that she needed to rest.

"Ohhhh, Serena. You are so lucky. He really does love you." Molly gushed. "Reminds me of…Nephrite…." her voice got soft and she looked down.

Serena could tell from her friend's face, that she still missed Nephrite very much. "So…umm…how's it going between you and Melvin?"

Molly looked back up. "Um… it isn't…we broke up. I just wasn't ready for another love so fast." she admitted. "I still can't get over him…" Him clearly meant Nephrite.

Serena took the pills as she thought. There had to be something she could do for her dear, dear friend.

AN: Yes, Molly is gonna have a very important part in this story. She is, well not crucial, but important enough to get a big part.


	26. Chapter 25

With Friends Like These

Chapter 25

The Next Day:

It was with great anger that Wise Man approached Rubeus and his clan so unexpectedly that afternoon. He wasn't surprised by what he saw. Catsy, doing her nails. Birdy, messing with her hair. Avery with a mud pack on her face. And Prizma eating a slice of cheesecake.

"FAILURES!" Wise Man shouted at them all, causing them to jump in fear, even Rubeus. Wise Man was scary when angered, and he was angered. "I ordered you to do one simple thing, and you could not do it."

Rubeus frowned, "What ever do you mean, Wise Man? My girls eliminated the Eclipse brat just as you said."

"Your girls failed, again! According to my source, the Eclipse wench is still alive and well!" Wise Man declared.

Prizma frowned, "That's impossible, we saw her fall. She was buried in the temple. There's no way she could have survived."

"So you left?" Wise Man asked harshly, "Left and didn't make sure she was dead! You idiots! You imbeciles!" he threw his hand towards the mirror behind Prizma, explosively shattering it into pieces. Assured that they were all sufficiently frightened, he took a deep calming breath. "However, you still have a chance to rectify this mistake…"

Meanwhile:

Molly was helping Ellen wash the dishes, giving Malachite some alone time with Serena. He noticed that she seemed melancholy.

"What is wrong, Moonbow?" he asked her gently.

"It's Molly…she's still sad over Nephrite." she said, forgetting that Malachite probably wouldn't know about that.

"Nephrite, is that the woman he betrayed us for?" Malachite asked.

Serena nodded. "We all thought it was just a crush, we all get crushes a lot here. But she really loved him and it really hurt her when he died."

Malachite winced, remembering how he had held Zoycite in his arms. "I understand."

"And what's worse, is I can't even help her. I don't know what to do. She's my best friend, really like a sister and I can't do anything to help her." Serena's voice cracked audibly as tears welled up in her eyes.

Malachite put his arms around Serena, not sure what to say. He'd never had anyone willing to even try and help him heal after Zoycite's death, not until she came along.

__

"MALACHITE!"

an urgent cry sounded in his head, making him release Serena. _"Malachite, bring Sailor Eclipse and family and young friend to the Negaverse at once!"_

Malachite stood up. _"Your Highness, Queen Beryl, she isn't well enough to travel yet!"_he insisted. He was powerful, but he would never go against Beryl's orders. He concentrated on locating the other mentioned inhabitants and snapped his fingers, teleporting them, Serena and himself from the house.

"Did I just hear you question my orders, Malachite?"

"No, Your Highness!"

Everyone gasped as the all appeared together in the throne room of the Negaverse.

"Whoa, what is this place?" Molly asked.

"What's going on here?" Ken demanded to know.

Malachite raised his hand, "Hush. We are in the presence of Queen Beryl." He bowed gingerly, holding Serena in his arms.

Ken hid his wife and son carefully. "I want to know why you took us from our home."

Beryl looked at the man, "Because I ordered him to." She telekinetically pushed her crystal ball at the group. "See for yourself just why."

AN: HA HA! You have to stick around and find out what happened in the next chapter. I'm so mean.


	27. Chapter 26

With Friends Like These

Beta search: I am currently in the market for a new beta for this story. I have but three requirements. You honestly enjoy the story, you are timely, and lastly, MSN or Yahoo is a must, as my computer doesn't like the DocX system. My email is chibikan380 at hotmail dot com with the symbols instead of the words of course AND without the spaces.

Chapter 26

A loud gasp erupted from everyone, including Malachite. Just as the temple was burning two days before, so was the Tsukino home.

"Had you not be removed from that home, you would have died." Beryl stated plainly. She didn't believe in sugar-coating things.

Serena stammered, "But…but…why….how…who?"

"Clearly our enemies. They somehow know that you are not dead, and decided to go after your family instead." Malachite realized. "They either knew you would be there, or that your family lives there and thought to hurt you through your family."

"But…" Serena continued, "This makes no sense. I've been so careful about my identity up until now. How would they know where I live, let alone who I really am?"

Beryl pulled back the crystal ball, "I have a feeling this has something to do with the priestess who seemed to have vanished. Didn't you say that she was Sailor Mars, leading the others who betrayed you."

Serena gasped, "You don't think that she's working with them? She wouldn't do that! She wouldn't!" she shook her head unable to believe that Raye would really go so far as to join their enemies.

"This is the same traitor who plotted to take your place as leader of the scouts, stole your wand and crystal, goaded the girls into attacking you." Beryl pointed out. "I think it is quite possible for her to have been taken by the enemy."

"NO!" Serena shouted forcing herself out of Malachite's arms, forgetting whom she was yelling at, surprising all of them. "Raye did that because she didn't think I was right to be leader. She…she was worried that I couldn't do it and would only put the Earth in more danger. Raye isn't evil!" She took a step forward, collapsing to her knees.

"Serena!" her parents, brother, and Molly cried in alarm racing to help her up, Malachite only seconds behind them.

Beryl did not appear to take offense to the girl's outburst, "Malachite, take Eclipse's family to her suite. I wish to speak with her and her friend."

Malachite, although he wanted to stay, nodded. "Follow me," he told the family. "Until it is safe for you to live on Earth again, you will have to stay here." he explained before they could protest. Out of shock, they followed him without question.

Molly helped Serena help, allowing her to lean on her. She wasn't sure how to act in front of this strange queen. And she didn't like how she made Serena upset.

Beryl stepped forward. "You'll forgive when I say that I overheard your wish, Eclipse, to help your friend." she looked at Molly. "And there is a way that you can. In fact, you will have to. Things have escalated on Earth now, and if your friends are to be safe, they will require protection." With a wave of her hand two bodies appeared. One, a young blonde man trapped inside a large crystal, and the other…

_"Nephrite!"_

"When Zoycite killed Nephrite, she thought I had no idea. However, I saw and managed to capture his essence before it faded it completely and restored his body. However, I cannot revive him." she looked at Serena. "This is because he and Jadeite were originally of the Moon Kingdom. They came to me for training to be members of Prince Endymion's guard, officially called the Shittennou or the Four Heavenly Kings. I cannot revive them for this reason. But, now that the Silver Imperium Crystal is whole with both light and dark energy, you, Sailor Eclipse, can."

Serena found herself grinning from ear to ear. "Really? How, what do I do?"

"First, you must transform into Sailor Eclipse." Beryl instructed. Almost instantly, Serena did just that. She had a feeling she would be sleeping a lot again today, after this. "Now, concentrate on your objectives, to reawaken Jadeite, and revive Nephrite. Envision it happening. Hold up your crystal and say the words, Eclipse Crystal Revive."

Sailor Eclipse motioned for Molly to step aside and raised the crystal, envisioning her objectives. _"Eclipse Crystal Revive!"_

An intense light shone, blinding all to the event occurring in that room. But the sound of shattering glass and Molly's cry of absolute rapture were plainly heard.

AN: Alright, 2 chapters, one night. I'm tired, it's 1oclock in the morning.

Molly cried running over to the prone form of her beloved. 


	28. Chapter 27

With Friends Like These

Chapter 27

"_This is where Serena lives on weekdays?" _Sammy exclaimed as they got a look around opulent suite. "Wow, Mom, look at this over here." he dragged his mom over to what looked like a model of the Earth, except it was a silver color with a model of a beautiful silver palace.

Malachite allowed the Tsukinos to explore where they would be living for, likely, the next several weeks. "That, young Samuel, is a scale model of what was once the White Moon Palace. That was where your sister's first incarnation lived, as a princess. Since her gift of the Silver Crystal, a gift that saved our very lives, the citizens have been extremely doting over her. They send her all manner of gifts that you could name. Most she has them put somewhere safe, she admits that she loses things easily and would wish not to lose them as most are expensive and very valuable. However, she did wish to have this where she could see it."

Ellen giggled, "Sounds like they spoil her, it's a wonder she comes home at all."

Sammy started looking around again, his brow furrowing as he realized, "Where's the T.V. and the videogames?"

Malachite shook his head. "We do not have those things here, Young Samuel. Things like electricity use a lot of unnecessary energy. With the crisis we had to ration all the energy we could. Instead of the electricity, we use candles and such for light. Fired-ovens for cooking and heating our bathing water. I'm afraid you will have to amuse yourself the old fashioned way." He was amused to see Ken and Ellen looking so relieved about the lack of television and videogames.

"What's that?" Sammy asked, nervous about the answer.

"Playing outside in pleasant weather and books on the rainy and cold days." the general replied. "And of course we do have a school for him and children his age."

Ken looked at him, "There are children his age here?"

"Of course. They may not be human, which I realize may seem like a problem at first. But they are really just the same as you or your wife. They get up in the morning, have their breakfast, send their screaming younglings to classes, go to work, you get the general idea. It's just the same as Earth in many ways, although very different in others. You will get used to it though, I imagine. When I take him to introduce him to the some other children later on, I will warn them against using their powers for Samuel's safety." Malachite said to reassure them that the boy would be safe.

Zoe came out of one of the several bedrooms in the suite, rubbing her eyes. "I'm sorry, but you are all very loud and…" she looked around. "Who are you?" she asked. Being woken up so rudely from her nap was not good for her demeanor.

Ellen practically gushed, "Aww, aren't you just darling. Is this one of the children you were talking about, Mr. Malachite."

"Please, Madam, just Malachite will do. Mister makes me feel old. And no, Zoe is not one of the many children. She is a visitor, although from where she will not divulge."

Ellen smiled at the child, bending down to meet her level. "Hello there. I'm Ellen Tsukino. I'm Serena's mom. And this man here is my husband, Ken."

"And I'm Sammy." the boy said, content to speak for himself.

Zoe curtsied politely, "It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

Just as Ellen was about to start in on how polite she was for such a little girl, the door to the suite itself opened, allowing Jadeite to come in carrying a sleeping Serena.

"General Malachite, Queen Beryl asked me to bring your new girlfriend here so she can rest." the blonde man said.

"Jadeite?" Malachite asked, unable to hide his disbelief. "But you were put under Eternal Sleep."

"And your girlfriend brought me out of it. She also revived Nephrite. On the Queen's orders of course." Jadeite replied. "She also offered that Molly girl the chance to become her successor, the next queen of the Negaverse. And she also thinks you should have the parents of the Sailor Scouts brought here for protection and training."

AN: Ha, I'm ending it there. I'm ready for bed and it's almost 1am here. I hope you enjoyed this. Yes, this chapter was very talky and a lot was more introducing the Tsukino family to who is technically their granddaughter/niece.


	29. Chapter 28

With Friends Like These

Chapter 28

Malachite cuffed Jadeite on the head as he took Serena from the youngest general. "You should watch what you say in front of guests, Jadeite. You know quite well that our Queen's orders are no one's business but our own."

Jadeite massaged the spot where Malachite had smacked him. "Thirty seconds and I'm already in trouble. That's got to be a record."

Zoe covered her mouth like a demure young lady as she attempted to stop from giggling like the child she was.

"Now why don't you go do as the Queen has ordered? Now!" Malachite commanded.

Jadeite sighed as he prepared to teleport. "And I thought he would miss me?"

Shaking his head, Malachite turned back to the small family. "I will put Serena to bed, and after I will show you around the city. Zoe, would you like accompany us, or would you prefer to go back to your nap?"

"If it is alright, I would like to come with you. Ami went to Earth to see her mother at the hospital where she works, so I won't have anyone to talk with when my nap is done." Zoe explained.

Malachite nodded, "Very well. There is a jacket for you hanging on the lowest hook. Put it on, it is a little chilly."

Zoe went to do as she was told as Malachite went to the master bedroom of the suite, where Serena slept when here. He tried to hide it, but the idea that it was possible to revive the dead and yet the Queen had not said anything nor suggested for Serena to revive Zoycite as well hurt. Although he had to admit, it would have made things difficult for the love he felt for the girl. But why? Why hadn't the Queen mentioned such a possibility _before _he started to fall in love with her. Why? Why make things so difficult? Surely there must be reason.

Despite having finally given in to the love he felt, he couldn't shake the sense of guilt that threatened to overwhelm him every time he held his precious Moonbow. If only he could know for certain that Zoycite would forgive him. If only he could hear her say that it was alright. He could still remember the final words, the final request Zoycite had made of him. To never forget her. He could still feel his arms around her as she breathed her final breath.

"We're all ready out here, sir." came the voice of the little girl from the door, snapping him out of his inner torment.

Quickly, quietly, gently, Malachite finished tucking Serena in, and came out, taking care to compose himself. He could not let anyone know that there was still some doubts deep inside.

"Malachite," Ken began, "That other man mentioned training, what did he mean?"

"Obviously, Queen Beryl wants me to train you and your wife, as well as the other guardians of the Sailors to be able to fight against any danger that threatens you." Malachite explained. "You can't always count on Sailor Moon or the others to be able to come to your rescue. Not that they won't be there as soon as possible, but wouldn't it be better to be able to protect yourselves in such a situation?"

"You mean we'll be able to help Serena?" Ellen asked. "Please, I can't bear to think of her facing that terrible danger and not being able to do anything to help her, to protect her."

Ken agreed, "We weren't going to argue against this training. I just wanted to know what he meant. Of course I will accept training, if it means that I can keep my daughter from possibly being killed by whatever it is we're fighting against."

Malachite hid a grin, the love a parent felt for their child was always remarkable to see. He wondered if he would ever be that protective of his own child, when he finally became a father. He liked to think so.

"We will begin tomorrow, but now, we're wasting daylight, and you really must see the city if you are to live here."

*****

"What do you mean you sent her to the past?" an angry blonde demanded. "I can't believe you, Father! How could you?"

"It was necessary, Kit." the father replied. "Apparently things are happening in the past. Your sister needed to go to keep the balance, or everything we know could end up destroyed."

Kit frowned, "And SHE could be killed. She's only a child!" he threw up his arms. "I swear. I'm gone on my honeymoon for two months and things go to hell in a hand basket. It's just good for you that Ares and I came home when we did." he went to over to the mantle and reached up to grab the sword sitting in it's display.

"What are you doing?" Father asked.

Kit sheathed the sword. "Ares and I will go back to protect her. To make sure nothing happens to her." he stomped out of the room, shaking his head and muttering about how he had to do everything around here and how he had to tell everybody how to do everything. He was sick of it. Sick, sick, sick! He missed the sly grin on his father's face as he left to get his partner and find Pluto.

*****

The sound of the door creaking open brought Serena slowly to awareness. She opened her eyes, hoping to see Malachite, or even her parents but she was disappointed.

"Sorry for waking you. But we need to talk." Darien told her.

"Yes, we do." she acquiesced in a whisper, dreading the conversation that was coming.

Darien looked down, "I heard that you and Malachite…tell me it's not true."

AN: Yes I am ending it there. How will this conversation go I wonder. Will Darien be accepting of this new development, or is he the type to bear a grudge? We'll find out next time. Yes, here are Kitsune and Ares. I love these two^^.


	30. Chapter 29

With Friends Like These

Chapter 29

__

"Sorry for waking you. But we need to talk." Darien told her.

"Yes, we do." she acquiesced in a whisper, dreading the conversation that was coming.

Darien looked down, "I heard that you and Malachite…tell me it's not true."

Serena looked into her hands, "Before I answer that question, I have one for you Darien."

Darien sat down into a chair upholstered with fine magenta fabric. "Shoot."

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do. You should know that already." he replied.

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're Sailor Moon, I'm Tuxedo Mask. You're Princess Serenity, I'm Prince Endymion. We belong together, it's meant to be, it's our destiny."

Serena shook her head, "That's not a reason, not a good enough one anyway. And I'm NOT Serenity. I'm Serena. The one who always hits you on the head with her shoe. You are not Prince Endymion, you're Darien. The one who is always making fun of me, calling me Meatball Head. We're always at each other's throats. It wasn't even until the tower incident that we even really learned anything about each other. Up until then I hated you. And you hated me." Tears peaked at her eyes. "And then I find out you're Tuxedo Mask, and Prince Endymion."

"That's right, I was Tuxedo Mask, the one who always pulled your butt out of the fire during fights. The one who refused to let you go in the elevator shaft at the mall. The one who got you to get up off your butt in your very first battle. It was me. Doesn't that mean anything?"

"And I'm grateful to you for that. And I think that's where I got the idea that I loved you at all. It wasn't love. It was infatuation, a crush. Because you saved me. It's like I felt obligated to love you. And then you nearly died in my arms at the tower. Then it was love because I felt guilty because I wasn't able to save you. I don't know you well enough to say I love you. And you don't know me. You barely remember Serenity. You love Princess Serenity, or you did. Prince Endymion did. I said it before, you're not Endymion and I am not Serenity. We are both different people then who we were back then. Endymion and Serenity were meant for each other. Endymion and Serenity died together. Serena and Darien were born with different destinies. With different dreams and interests. Serenity was polite and classy and glamorous. Serena is clumsy, rude, and ditzy. Two different people./ Serenity longed to follow in her mother's footsteps and be queen. Serena would frankly just be satisfied to make it to high school. Two different people. And I think if either of us are going to be happy, then we need to let the past be where it is. I'm thankful to you for saving me all the time. I'm happy that we met and that we are friends now. But that is all we could ever be Darien, friends. And I love Malachite. I'm sorry." she brushed away the tears that were starting to trail down her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

Darien could hardly believe that one long paragraph had just come out of Serena's mouth. And even more surprising, it sounded thought out and intelligent. She had never sounded that way with him. She meant it obviously. That she didn't love him, but that general.

"I can't say that I'm not upset about this. That would be a lie. I can't say I'm not disappointed. But, Serena, I will say that I will try to understand your decision. I can't force you to love me." He took her hand from the bed and kissed it softly. "Farewell, Princess…Serena." Without another word he turned and left the room.

Serena cried softly, mourning the fact that she had just hurt someone who, at one time, had meant the world to her. She hardly registered the feeling of the bed depressing near her.

"I'd say you handled that very well Serena." Luna told her charge. "You've really grown up in these past few weeks."

Serena looked at the black cat, "Are you mad at me?"

"Mad at you? Whatever for?"

"For all of this. For joining the Negaverse, for giving them the crystal, for betraying the scouts, any of it."

Luna shook her head. "I had my doubts in the beginning. But apparently there was a lot that none of us knew about the war between our world and theirs. They returned the crystal, and it's even more powerful than before. You've made some valuable allies and made effort at improving yourself. As I told you, you've really grown up lately. I am very proud of you."

Serena picked Luna up into a gentle hug. "Oh Luna. Thank you."

AN: Another shorty. But at least it's not a month late. I had a question about Kit and Ares. Yes, they are a gay couple. I wanted to give Zoe more protection in the past and also to show that thanks to the changes in the past, the future has been changed even more than any of them can know. Ares is a necessary character for reasons I cannot divulge at this time because it will totally spoil things. I use these two in an RPG I am a part of, and in the RPG they are together in that sense and I see no reason to change that for this fiction. Except Darien is Kit's father and has disowned Kit for being gay. Malachite would not do that. He understands the whole love thing and he sees the big picture, so while they are only boyfriends in the RPG, because of Malachite's ability to understand and accept it, they are unified partners. Please do not let this influence you against this story. If it does make you a little leery, I will remind you now of Haruka and Michiru. They are lesbians in canon, not cousins like the dub lamely tries to make them out to be, and I have no intention of changing this for the story.

Gee, a part of this story seems like a cross between Seventh Heaven and the Justice League.


	31. Chapter 30

With Friends Like These

Chapter 30

Earlier…after Jadeite left with Serena…

"Nephrite," Queen Beryl began, snapping his gaze away from his beloved. "I need you to go to Earth, find the ones called Lita Kino and Mina Aino. I was going to wait to do this, but apparently things have accelerated more than I expected them to. Bring them here, they will be under your tutelage."

Nephrite bowed, "Yes my queen." he turned to Molly. "I'll return shortly my love." he said, brushing his lips against her cheek before vanishing from the room.

"Now, Miss Molly, now that we are alone," Beryl began standing from her throne, her scepter in hand.

Molly found herself a little apprehensive. She had never thought she would ever meet Nephrite's boss, the one who made him do all those bad things, even though it was only to save their world as she now knew.

"I am pleased that you were among Miss. Serena's family when I had Malachite teleport them here. I was hoping for a chance to speak with you about something very important. Follow me." Queen Beryl led her into the chamber behind the throne room. She heard Molly's gasp, most likely at the sight of her advisor. "This Miss. Molly is my advisor, the former queen, Metallia, or what was left of her after the final battle between the Moon and the Negaverse. She found me on Earth when I was just reaching maturity. She needed an heir and had no children. She felt I would be the right choice to be the next leader of this great world. I agreed to her proposal and she trained me. Now I am Queen and she is my advisor. Now, it is my turn to choose an heir." she looked at Molly. "And that my dear, is where you come in."

"Me?" Molly asked. "You want me to be the next queen? But, I'm just a human, and a weak, normal one at that. Wouldn't Serena or one of the other scouts be a better choice?"

"Serena has her own kingdom waiting for her in the future. And you are the human who was able to reach Nephrite's heart. You have a way about you, Miss. Molly. Trust me, you are the right choice. And with Nephrite with you, he will be King by your side. Your children will be the next heirs, and their children, and their grandchildren." Queen Beryl explained. "Do not fear, I will be by your side to train you until the time is right for you to take the throne. You will be like my own daughter, thus, Princess of our planet."

Molly bit her lip, "But what about Mama? I can't just leave her."

"Leave her?" Beryl gaped, "Perish the thought. She would be brought here to live as well. Her jewelry store sold and the profits given to her. She must brought here anyway. For her own protection. What do you say?"

Molly thought about it for many long minutes. "I…suppose, if you really think I'm the right choice for this, I could try."

Beryl grinned and held out her hand. A beautiful golden locket with a rune etched into it appeared in her hand. "This locket has been handed down from queen to queen for many generations. You need it now."

Molly speechlessly took the locket and traced her fingers over the rune.

"And with that locket, you are given all the rights of a planet princess, as you have chosen to be the heir to the Planet of Asgard, which is our official name, contrary to belief. Repeat after me, Asgard Power."

Molly looked at the Queen. Could it be possible. "Umm…Asgard Power!"

Burgundy and azure colored ribbons flew from the locket in her hands, wrapping around her legs, arms, torso and waist. In moments she was cloaked the same garb as she had seen Serena in before. "I…I'm…" She peered down in wonder at the burgundy skirt and azure ribbons.

"You are Sailor Asgard. Because the planet has never before had a princess, it has never before had a Scout to protect it. You will bring back the honor that deceitful rumors took away from us many centuries ago." Beryl explained. "And you will also be able to aid the scouts rather than watch from afar. Someday, when our planet's crystal is found, and I know it will one day, your powers will receive a significant boost."

AN: Did a short, sweet backtrack to the discussion regarding Molly's new position as the next Queen of the Negaverse. In case you are wondering, Asgard is not canon. Definitely AU. The name Negaverse was what the lying advisor called it when he was convincing Serenity NOT to aid them. Any suggestions as to what her abilities as a Sailor Scout could be?


	32. Chapter 31

With Friends Like These

Chapter 31

"Yes, Rubeus! I mean it this time! I am through playing games! You either eliminate that Eclipse brat, AND her friends or you are _done_, _finished!" _Wise Man shouted at the cowering redhead. "Do you understand. You get that brat, or you and your sluts are mine!" the dark wizard ended the transmission and turned to face a large crystal. A beautiful blonde maiden seemed to float inside it. "Good help is so hard to find, isn't it my dear? Perhaps it is time to send out my new pawn."

*************

Ken looked through their copies of the papers they had filled out at the local school that Sammy would be attending as the three of them followed Malachite back through the corridors of the palace.

"Well, I have to admit you were right Mr. Malachite. Things in this world are almost parallel to Earth." he said.

"Although the school was slightly different, it wasn't a bad different." Ellen said. "I think Sammy will do very well there."

"Yes, I understand that Earth hasn't had one room schoolhouses in very long time. Or at least not in very many countries. With not too large a birth rate, we have not needed to build more than that." Malachite replied. "And Professor Odysseus is really talented with the children and is very pleased to be able to get back to teaching. With the energy crisis we had to close the school for the last several months, we couldn't waste the precious energy we had on unnecessary activity." Malachite turned his head back to watch where he was going. He frowned slightly as he saw Prince Darien walking towards them. Actually it was more like stalking, and right towards him, each step getting faster until…

__

SLAM

The Tsukinos gasped as Darien took Malachite by the collar and forced him against the wall. "You jackass! You knew I loved her! You knew!"

Malachite looked down at the angry man, "Jealous are we?"

"Me? Jealous of you? Get real! She won't stay with you. She belongs to me!" Darien insisted dropping the general.

Malachite crossed his arms, "I was not aware that she was a possession to be owned, a prize to be won. I was under the impression that she is a person, a young girl. A beautiful young girl with a mind of her own, a very intelligent mind when given the chance."

Darien glared at the man, "You still knew I loved her. You knew what she meant to me and you still went after her!"

"Excuse me," Ken interrupted. "Who are you?"

Malachite smirked, "Forgive me, Mister and Madam Tsukino, this is Darien. Right now he is pretending to be the prince he was in his past life, Endymion. In their past lives, Princess Serenity, Serena's past incarnation, was in love with Endymion. At one point, I was one of his protectors. Obviously he thought that since they were together in their past lives, that he and Serena were to be together in this life as well."

Ken frowned, "So you were just going "lay claim" to my daughter without my permission? You just assumed you could date my daughter without asking me first?"

"Well…umm…" Darien was not expecting this. He always thought of himself as a complete gentleman. He glowered back at Malachite. "No…I always intended on asking you. My point is this jackass knew how I felt for her and he went after her anyway."

"Actually Darien," a soft voice broke in. Serena was leaning against the wall, dripping in sweat from coming so far on her own even though she was so weak. "I went after him."

"Moonbow," Malachite went to her side and let her lean on him, "You should still be in bed."

Serena didn't answer him. "Darien, you said you understood and that you would accept the situation."

"Well I lied!" the man admitted. "I constantly risked my life for you. Saving your ungrateful hide every time you were in danger. I spent every ounce of my energy searching for you, using only those stupid dreams as clues. And this is the thanks I get? You should be my girlfriend! You belong to me!"

Serena looked down to the ground. "In that case I am so glad that I am not your girlfriend. If that's the way you view girls, as things, property. Makes me wonder what would have happened with us later, how you would have treated me."

"Get out of here, Darien!" Malachite ordered. "Return to your precious Earth. You are no longer welcome in this kingdom until you can your attitude straight. And Beryl will back me up on this one, I can assure you."

Darien was about to say something else, but found himself outnumbered by not just Malachite and Serena, but two angry parents, one annoyed little girl and one irritated little brother. "This isn't over yet. And Malachite, I wonder what your precious Zoycite would say if she saw you betraying her for another woman."

******

"That's right girls. It's time to pull out the big guns." Rubeus explained to the Four Sisters who stood around him, ready to do anything to win his love. "We have one last chance. If we fail this time, it's over. So, here's what we're going to do."

AN: I know Darien seemed just a little out of character, but there is a reason, it's supposed to be a red flag. Is it? Does it suit for a red flag? In about four-five chapters we should see the return of Sailor Mars. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	33. Chapter 32

With Friends Like These

Chapter 32

"Ami, I should warn you, these two gentleman are very distraught, especially Mr. Hino." Dr. Mizuno told her daughter as she insisted on visiting.

"I know Mom, but I just have to talk to them. It's very important."

Grandpa Hino didn't even look over from where he lay in his hospital bed. He just looked straight ahead at the wall.

"He's been like that since he regained consciousness." Dr. Mizuno explained. "Poor man."

Ami nodded as she walked over. "Grandpa, it's me, Ami." Everyone who knew him and Raye called him Grandpa. "Grandpa…" she received no answer from the catatonic old man.

"He won't answer you," came a voice from the bed closer to the window. Chad was looking out into the sunny day. "They never found Raye in the temple. They didn't get her out." His voice broke. "And they couldn't even find her body."

Ami looked down, remembering what she had been told. Queen Beryl had sent her here, to talk with Grandpa Hino and Chad, find out exactly what happened. Now she understood why. "Chad, Grandpa, I have a feeling that Raye is alive."

Slowly, Grandpa Hino turned his head toward the blue-haired girl but didn't say a word. His expression said it all. Hopeful, but not too hopeful.

"I can't explain how I know. But I need you to tell me everything that happened just prior to the fire. I'm helping to lead a search to find her," she lied, not wanting to divulge anything about the scouts.

Dr. Mizuno walked out with her daughter as soon as Chad finished explaining everything he could remember about just before the incident. "Ami, what did you mean by telling them that, getting their hopes up?"

"Mom, please, I know what I'm doing. I truly believe that Raye is still alive. I have reason to believe that she might have disappeared before the fire broke out."

"And what reason would that be?"

Ami looked away, "I can't tell you just now."

"Ami, you're my daughter and I love you, but right now you're making very little sense, talking in riddles, and it's just not like you." Dr. Mizuno begged. "I've had the funniest feeling that you've been hiding something from me. I've had this feeling for a long time but I thought, 'Ami's a good girl, she'd never keep secrets from her mother'. But now…I have to know."

"Mom…" Ami wanted to tell her, she did.

"And you will know…" came a young male voice as Jadeite appeared before to them. Ami instinctively stood protectively in front of her mother, shocking the middle-aged woman.

"Jadeite, what do you want?"

Jadeite raised his hands in defense, "Whoa girl, we're on the same side now remember. Queen Beryl had me and Nephrite revived and sent me to bring you and your mother both to the Negaverse. She thinks you're in danger."

Dr. Mizuno threw up her arms, "Wait a minute! Who are you? How do you know my daughter? Ami?"

Ami sighed, "Alright Mom, but let's go into an empty hospital room first. I don't want everyone else overhearing."

"Hold it right there…" came a high-class soprano voice behind all of them.

****

"You gonna say yes?" Mina asked Lita as the watched the swans on the lake. "To spying for the Negaverse I mean?"

Lita shrugged, "I don't know yet? You?"

"Well…Ami and Serena really seem to trust them. Maybe, maybe they're not all evil. Maybe they really are just people like us, sort of. I don't know why they were taking energy or looking for the crystal, but maybe they had a good reason."

"It's confusing. Everything we've known since we became sailor scouts has just been turned upside down. I don't know what to believe." Lita admitted. "I do know that I want to be able to help Serena and Amy fight whatever it is that has been threatening the Earth. I just wish we could know for sure what we're getting into."

Mina nodded, she understood that. "What if we get involved in this too deep? What if it turns out just to be a terrible trap by the Negaverse?"

"And what if it isn't and your turn down the chance to help protect your planet?" said a calm, logical voice. "And what if the moon turns to cheese and is melted by the rays of the sun?"

Lita couldn't help a smile. That voice sounded so familiar to her, although she couldn't figure out why. She just knew it made her happy to hear it.

Mina turned to face a tall brown-haired man. "Who are you?"

"I am General Nephrite." The man bowed congenially. "I have been sent by Queen Beryl to bring the two of you to the Negaverse, despite her better judgment. She fears you may be in danger here."

Lita stood up from the wooden park bench. She was filled instantly with trust in this man. She just knew in her heart that he spoke the truth. "Okay, Mina let's go."

"Lita! We can't go with him! What if it's a trick? Serena said this guy died a long time ago. How can he be here now?" Mina deduced.

Nephrite nodded, "You are very vigilant, young Venus. Just as I remember you to be. Although, perhaps too vigilant."

"Mina, I know we can trust him." Lita told her friend. "Don't ask me why, I just know."

AN: Uh oh, what's up with Ami and her mom? How does Lita know she can trust Nephrite. Is there something there, a memory lying just below the surface? Stick around and find out.

Asgard information: When I gave Molly the part of Sailor Asgard, it was in no way related to Stargate. I've never seen it. It also was not related with Lord of the Rings. A lot of Sailor Moon was based on Greco-Roman mythology. So I decided to base the Negaverse on Norse Mythology. Any who studied Mythology in school might remember that Asgard was the home of the Gods, also called the Aesir.


	34. Chapter 33

With Friends Like These

Chapter 33

Ami turned around slowly, to face Birdy. Birdy was smiling her sweetest yet most sadistic smile at her. "What do you want?" She stood again protectively in front of her mother.

"Oh, nothing too terrible. I just want to extend an invitation to meet our leader, Rubeus. He's quite anxious to meet you, Sailor Mercury." her eyes glowed with malice. "Now ladies."

A long leather whip wrapped itself around Dr. Mizuno's neck before Ami or Jadeite could do a thing. Avery stood smugly before her.

"Mom!" Ami shrieked.

"Let the woman go you pasty-faced circus freaks!" Jadeite demanded. "Or I'm liable to act first and feel guilty later."

Prizma joined Birdy, "Now, there's no need to get violent. All we want is for Sailor Mercury to come with us."

Avery tightened the coil slowly around Dr. Mizuno's airway. "Unless of course you want your mother to die."

"And I wouldn't suggest trying anything funny. We can finish her off much faster than either of you can even hope to defeat us." Birdy concluded.

Ami glowered at them. Jadeite didn't dare make a move. Beryl would not be pleased if he got the woman killed and failed his first mission back.

"If I come with you, you swear you'll let her go?" Ami asked.

Prizma nodded, "Our only interest is you. We have no other use for her."

****

Malachite sat in what was quickly becoming his normal spot by Serena's bedside. He'd already given her a hearty scolding about getting out of bed. Ken had given his blessing for Malachite to court Serena after seeing that scene with that so-called prince.

"Are you feeling well, Moonbow?" he asked.

Serena smiled, "Yes, for the tenth time, I'm fine." Her brow furrowed as she noticed the man drawing in on himself. Those cold walls were starting to go up again. "Are you alright?"

Malachite looked at her. "Of course. I'm not the one who keeps overexerting themselves when they should be recuperating from a serious injury."

She blushed sheepishly. "I'm sorry. But I meant, with what Darien said. That was majorly low and totally uncalled for. He shouldn't have goaded you like that."

"But perhaps he is right. She hasn't even been gone for two months and already…I am betraying her." How could this girl do this to him? How could she get him to open up so easily? Why did he feel so safe spilling everything he had been feeling for the past millennium? He had never even told Zoycite how he was feeling unless it was sweet nothings filled with love as they lay in their marital bed. And yet this girl. This sweet, beautiful, carefree girl could make him spill his guts all over the floor. "I love you…but maybe…I shouldn't."

Serena looked down. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to beg him not to give up on them, that it would be alright. But that would be selfish of her. She didn't want to be selfish, not with a man who was clearly struggling with his heart over this decision. "I…I understand…but Malachite…if I were Zoycite, I'd want to be happy no matter what. Even if it meant I couldn't be in the picture. Because that's what love is, at least I think that's what love is. Wanting someone to be happy no matter what. And one day when I get married, if I were to die, I'd want my husband to be able to move on and love again if that chance came." She reached a hand for his. "A lot of people would say I'm too young to know. But…my heart says that I love you. So…if you would feel better ending this before we get too involved, I would understand."

Malachite looked into her eyes. Eyes shining with tears over her words. She meant them, he could see that. She would not hold him to anything he had said between their time on the moon to now. For a brief moment he could see not her before him, but Zoycite. Gently he kissed her forehead.

"How is it that you always know just what to say?" he asked her. "I cannot leave you, not now. I cannot say that I am certain of anything anymore. You have served to utterly baffle my senses. You pulled me out of a dark place, a place I thought for sure would be my prison forever with Zoycite gone. I wish to never go back to that dark place. So I will continue on loving you, certain or not." Slowly he placed his lips over hers in a deep kiss.

__

"Malachite, we have a problem!"

Jadeite shouted bursting into the bedroom.

AN: Oh yes, I am in desperate need of a beta. This chapter just would NOT flow. Help me please! Oh, who can find the movie reference in this chapter first? I'll give you a hint, it's a movie based on real life events and it starred Tom Hanks. If you are interested in being a beta for this fic please, email me at chibikan380 hotmail . com


	35. Chapter 34

With Friends Like These

AN: PLEASE READ! VOICE ACTORS NEEDED! I am going to put this story to audio and I'm going to need some voice actors to play the characters. If you are interested in playing a voice please record a sample of the character you wish to play, using a line or two from the story, and email me the sample at chibikan380 at hotmail dot com.

Chapter 34

"_Malachite, we have a big problem!" _Jadeite shouted bursting into the bedroom. A blush quickly colored his cheeks. "Umm…guess I should have knocked huh?"

Malachite glowered at the younger general. "This had better be good, Jadeite." he warned him. "Or I will have you demoted to security!"

Serena placed a hand on her irate boyfriend's shoulder. "What's wrong Jadeite?"

Jadeite nodded thankfully towards the girl. "Sailor Mercury, she was kidnapped before I could get her and her mom out of the hospital. I got her mom here but Mercury was taken by the enemy!"

"_What!"_ Malachite jumped to his feet. "You let her be kidnapped?"

"Of course I didn't let her be kidnapped. But there wasn't anything I could do!" Jadeite insisted. "They held her mom as a hostage and demanded she give herself over in exchange. If I had done anything then her mom would have been killed! And they gave me a letter to deliver to Sailor Eclipse." he looked at Serena and held out a plain white envelope sealed with a wax Black Moon symbol.

* * *

"We've brought the super nerd, Rubeus. As you ordered." Prizma stated gesturing to the bound Ami Mizuno. "And we took away her magic pen. She is helpless." she presented the black and ice-blue stick to the red-haired man.

Rubeus took the pen and sneered at Ami. "You seem nothing more than a mere child. How is it that you are the so-called genius, Sailor Mercury?"

Ami glowered at him, "Underestimate me and you'll find out. How did your flunkies know who I was? How did you know?"

"That is for us to know, wench. Prizma, put her in the cell." Rubeus ordered.

"Wait!" Ami yelled. "What do you want with me anyway?"

"You are bait, my dear, bait to lure Sailor Eclipse to her doom. It has already been proven that her friends are her greatest weakness, even when they have betrayed her. She will give herself up to us, or you will pay the price for her selfishness."

* * *

"_Sailor Eclipse, by now you know we have your friend. However, it is not her that we want, it is you. We will take an exchange, you for her. Come to Paradise Amusement Park tonight at midnight if you want her to live." Serena finished reading and looked down at the bed sheets. "I have to go, that's all there is to do." she said, moving to leave the bed._

"No!" Malachite protested. "You are not strong enough. You've been pushing it for the past several days when you should have been resting. You are not strong enough. I will go and meet this man in your place. I am more than a match for them and I will get her back." Anything to keep his Moonbow safe.

"Malachite's right Serena." Ellen told her daughter. "You're not ready to go into such danger yet. You need to get better first."

"But…" she tried.

"No Serena!" Ken stated in his strongest parent voice. "In this condition, I forbid you to go. You'll only get yourself killed like this." His voice softened. "Besides you are the only one who can explain to Dr. Mizuno what is going on."

Serena looked over at Dr. Mizuno. It seemed the doctor had been crying, and no wonder. She was no doubt scared and confused and worried about Ami. "Do you promise you'll be careful?" she asked Malachite. "I won't stay unless you promise."

"I promise, Moonbow. And you promise that no matter what you won't try and come after me later." he requested.

She nodded, "I promise."

Malachite planted a soft kiss on her forehead and stood. "Come Jadeite. Let's see if you can possibly redeem yourself after this slip-up."

"Hey! It wasn't my fault!" Jadeite insisted. "It wasn't!"

Malachite wheeled on him, "You were given the mission to retrieve both Sailor Mercury and Dr. Mizuno, and you failed. Whose fault is it that you were incapable of performing your duties? This is why you were not ready to become a Shitennou. You are still under the impression that it is not your fault if you do not live up to the expectations made of you. You make excuses for your failures and place blame on others. First Sailor Moon, then the Sailor Scouts in general, and now…what's your excuse now? You'd better shape up Jadeite, or you will find yourself back in the Eternal Sleep!" he threatened, effectively silencing the younger man.

"Yes, Wise Man, this time she will be destroyed. I swear to you, we will not fail you again." Rubeus promised the hologram of his master.

"You had better not Rubeus. I have lost my patience, this is your last chance. Either she will die, or you will."

Rubeus turned from the hologram to see Catsy standing there. "Catsy..."

Catsy stepped up to the man. She could see the worry in his eyes. "Rubeus, I promise, we'll get rid of Sailor Eclipse. We won't fail you again..."

Rubeus shook his head. "No...Catsy, what I want is for you to take your sisters and get out of here. Go to Earth, hide yourself." It bothered him that Sailor Eclipse had managed to elude them for so long. In fact, he had watched the fight between her and the Ayakashi Sisters. He had watched her die and yet somehow she lived again. It also bothered him that Wise Man seemed almost scared of this girl. Somehow, he knew he would not win this fight. It was almost as though her destiny was to survive this war, or that evolution was selecting them for extinction by her hand.

Catsy gasped. "No Rubeus. We won't leave you, I won't leave you..."

"You'll do as I command, Catsy. You've seen this Eclipse, you've seen her fight. You've outmatched her each time and yet each time she lives. Is this coincidence? No, I don't think so. I have accepted my fate here, but I will not allow you four to die when I can save you," Rubeus explained. "Go..."

Tears brimmed in Catsy's eyes. "We'll see each other again Rubeus. You'll survive this. I know you will."

Rubeus had known for a long time how Catsy felt about him. He wasn't dense. However, he also knew that he could not return her affections. For one, it just wasn't appropriate, he was her commanding officer. Secondly, he just didn't feel that way for her.

"Catsy, you and your sisters have been good friends to me. For that I am grateful," he told her. "Now go...and stay far away from the fight and away from the ship. Perhaps Wise Man will not bother with you if he has to go through the trouble of finding you."

Catsy swallowed a sob and nodded. "I love you Rubeus. I always have. You don't have to feel the same way. Just know that I love you." With that she left to find her sisters.

Little did they know that another pair of eyes had been watching, moved by the display of camaraderie and respect.

AN: Chapter 34 done at last. A lot of drama. Will Rubeus' plan succeed? Will Serena REALLY keep her promise not to go after Malachite and Jadeite? Will they be able to rescue Ami? A lot of questions. Stay with me to find out the answers.


	36. Chapter 35

With Friends Like These

Chapter 35

AN: I am sorry this has taken this long. But I had such trouble with this part. I had to come up with a decent plot device in order to save a certain character from himself and get another character to feel sorry for him. Nothing I was coming up with was working, so now I'm sick of it and decided. It may not be the best idea, but it can be revised later. Sorry again.

"Why do you continue to trust that failure?" asked a young girl. "I can do so much better than he ever could, Wise Man!"

The shrouded figure raised a bony hand. "Calm yourself, Princess. You will have your chance soon enough. Tonight. I know he will fail again, but I wish him to have the illusion that he still has the opportunity to succeed. I wish him to be utterly humiliated and for you to have a grand entrance, the kind that you deserve, my dear." he traced her chin. "You will be recognized as you should be and be hailed as you always should have been. You will be not just the princess of a single tiny planet, but of the universe itself."

The girl, a teenager of fourteen, flushed and looked away. "Forgive me, I'll try and be more patient. But it's hard knowing that fraud of a Moon Princess is being allowed to lead the universe into ruin."

***************************

"Why are you doing this to us?" Ami shouted at Rubeus as he came over to her. "I don't understand!"

"Of course you wouldn't! You pathetic humans could never understand what we've been through!" he shouted back at her. "You deserve everything you and that Eclipse witch get from us! We're going to take back the Earth and the Thirtieth Century."

"The Thirtieth Century?" she asked. "Are you from the future? But that's impossible! Time travel goes against all the laws of physics, and even it could be done, it would be terribly dangerous."

Rubeus grunted at her, "Of course you would say so. You humans and your science. Anything that disagrees with your science and your laws and theories is obviously impossible. Humans like you insist the Earth is millions of years old, and yet, how would you really know? By rocks? You come up with theories that are so full of holes, think far too hard to come up with answers that are really very easily found. You think you know everything and yet I understand that under the Fifteenth Century, all you humans actually thought your world was flat. Morons and idiots!"

Ami looked away, chastised.

"So you want to doubt me now? Is it so impossible now?"

"But that doesn't explain why you're here? What you want? What did we do to you?" she asked again. "Tell me, please, maybe we can make it right, without fighting." Serena had done it with the Negaverse, why couldn't she do it too, with this man. Maybe. "What did we do?"

Rubeus looked at Ami distrustfully. "Heh, it'll pass the time. Fine. At some point in the Twenty-First Century, the entire Earth had been enveloped in a sort of freeze or eternal sleep. In the Thirtieth Century, a queen appeared, Neo-Queen Serenity, and awakened everyone and brought about the seemingly Utopian city called Crystal Tokyo. But there is no such thing as a true utopia. This Queen and her King demanded absolute loyalty, anything else was declared treason. We, I and several others, decided that we would secede from the Kingdom, and form our own. We went and declared these intentions to the Queen. We tried to be peaceful about it, diplomatic, saying we just wanted to be free again, as we had after our ancestors had thrown off the rule of the British King in the Eighteenth Century. 'We hold these truths to be self evident that all men are created equal.' We did not want a fight, we just wanted our freedom. It seemed easy enough and they seemed to accept our request. But we returned to our little section of the city the next day. It was blazing all around us. All of our families were killed in that blaze. The White Moon had sent soldiers to destroy our families as a warning to us and all those who would wish to leave Crystal Tokyo." He raised his fist and slammed into the wall, ignoring the pain that shot through him as a result. "All we wanted was to leave and be free and they destroyed everything. My family, my mother and father and little sister, they were all I had and they took them away from me! We had to fight back just as our ancestors did against the British Crown. But it was just us. Diamond, myself, the four sisters and two others. We were outnumbered and banished."

Ami looked down. "But I can't believe those of the White Moon would really do such a thing? Are you sure it was them because I know the Princess of the White Moon, she'd never hurt a soul. You can ask her yourself!"

"Of course it was them! It had to be! Who else?" Rubeus told her. "It's the only thing that makes sense. The Wise Man told us himself! He said he'd seen it, that he'd watched it. Why would he lie to us?"

"Perhaps to endear you to him," came a voice from behind them.

Ami looked up, relief appearing on her face. "Malachite!" Serena must have realized it was a trap and Malachite had come instead.

"Considering we saw him do the same thing to the Moon Kingdom a thousand years ago, it is quite possible that he himself destroyed your village and told you it was the White Moon, thus creating the bad blood between you." Malachite told him. "Why he wanted you, I'll never know."

Rubeus glowered, "But that's impossible. Only one man could not have destroyed an entire section of a city. Not in a single night. It had to be an army, an army sent by the queen. It had to be!"

"And what if you're wrong? You wish to punish an entire group of innocent people for nothing at all. Even if they had done it, the people of this century has done nothing to you. Your war is not with us or the Sailor Scouts. Your war is with this White Moon of the Thirtieth Century." Malachite sneered. "You are no better. What would your mother and father say to see you like this?" He knew he'd struck a nerve when Rubeus' eyes went wide. "You're so bent on revenge that you've overlooked what is so obvious. You're believing the word of the one man that saw what happened? You weren't there when it happened. You didn't see it. The first rule of deduction, the first or only witness to a crime is most likely to be the criminal. Of course he's going to tell you someone else did it, because he wants you on his side. He wanted you to go against the White Moon in an all out war. He knew you'd lose and be punished. He knew he'd get you because he knew you would see and believe only what you wanted to. Now, you seek revenge, against innocent children, little girls who nothing to do with what happened to your family. You threatened to take away another child's mother, just as yours was taken from you. I wonder what that makes you?"

As if he himself had come to that conclusion in the same instant, Rubeus fell to his knees in shock. "I…I…had to…I really believed that…I still do…but…"

"You're no better. You're worse. You're a coward who would rather get his revenge by destroying those who never even knew your family. Those who can't properly defend themselves against you."

"I…I…" Rubeus stammered. Who was this man who could bring him to this, from a knight who desired justice for his family to a blood-stained monster?

"You are a fool, is what you are…"

AN: Yes I know I gave the Black Moon Clan a background on Earth, but that's what made the most sense. And yes, I also made them descendents of Americans, probably ones who had once been Presidents or maybe even directly related to the original founders of the USA, even if distantly. It was a way to tie in real life history with the fantasy that is Sailor Moon and make it somewhat plausible since the storyline of Sailor Moon is set in a present day Earth it makes sense that America is still in existence, so it makes sense that some of the ones that NQ Serenity pulled out of the freezing would have to be American since it happened in the 21st Century. Sorry, I'm done now. Please read and review.

Next Chapter: Who is the Wise Man's new minion? Find out next time.


	37. Chapter 36

With Friends Like These

AN: I answered this in the reviews, but I want to make it doubly clear here. I received a review from Small Town Minx stating her disapproval of the pairings, specifically Mal/Ser. She can disapprove all she wants, I don't mind that at all. But for those of you who are hoping that I do end up going back to Darien and Serena, I want to make it clear now, that's not going to happen. It will remain Mal/Ser. Don't worry, Darien will get his love. It won't be Serena, but another female who will be reappearing within another 20 chapters I'm sure. Cherry blossoms.

Chapter 36

"You're no better. You're worse. You're a coward who would rather get his revenge by destroying those who never even knew your family. Those who can't properly defend themselves against you."

"I…I…" Rubeus stammered. Who was this man who could bring him to this, from a knight who desired justice for his family to a blood-stained monster?

"You are a fool, is what you are…"

All looked in the direction of the new voice.

"Raye?" Ami cried in disbelief.

Malachite growled. "And what are you doing here, Priestess?"

Raye Hino, still wearing the priestess garb she'd been wearing the day she vanished in the fire, smirked. "Why so suspicious, Negaverse scum! I am a Sailor Scout after all. I could be here simply to put this idiot in his place and rescue my friend."

"You could be," Malachite agreed. "But you're not. You know perfectly well that your treacherous ways has left you removed of your Scout position. And not to mention, how could you have teleported here. I know for a fact that as a human, you are without that ability. Who taught you? Who gave you that special power. Even if you had your powers as a Sailor, you would be unable to teleport here on your own, you'd need the others. When your body was not recovered from the burnt temple, we knew that you were still alive somehow. Even though Lady Jupiter informed us that the Priest had told them that you were in the Meditation Room when the fire began, and that was where the fire had originated. Why don't you tell us the rest."

Raye smirked. "The Wise Man came to the temple and I went with him, willingly. The fire was set so it would look like I had died in a tragic accident and keep everyone from looking for me. Maybe it would even make certain others feel guilty for how they had treated me."

"How we treated you?" Ami asked.

"Ami, you know as well as I do that Serena is not nor ever was fit to be leader of the Sailor Scouts, let alone the Moon Princess! That position should have gone to someone responsible and mature, someone who strong and brave and passionate. Someone who would work hard, someone smart. All of these qualities fit me. So naturally, I should have been leader, I should have been the Princess. Not HER! She doesn't deserve it! She even joined the Negaverse! She joined the enemy. Some Princess." she put her hand into the top of her kimono. "But all of you just turned on me. You followed after her like little puppies. You're all just a bunch of lapdogs to a pathetic whiny princess."

"But Raye, if you'd just listen. The Negaverse isn't the enemy, not anymore. There's more to that story than we were ever told." Ami insisted. "What's really wrong Raye? Do you even know what you're saying? Come on, don't do this!"

"She's right, Mars. Don't do this, or you'll end up regretting it the rest of your life." Jadeite coaxed from his place just inches behind Malachite.

Slowly, Raye extracted a small pen, almost identical to her Mars Pen, except it was a dark purplish-green color. A small shard of crystal sat atop the pen. "Shut up! I won't let this world, this universe fall into the hands of lapdogs like you. NEMESIS POWER!" she thrust the pen into the air and an eerie purple-green strand of light extended from the pen.

The strand split into several and wrapped around her arms, chest, and hips. When the strands were done, Raye stood before them in what appeared to be a sadistic parody of their own Sailor Scout uniforms. There wasn't a trace of white anywhere on the outfits. The entire things was one short skirted dress, no leotard, the same eerie purple-green as the pen. Tall boots reached to her knees and a dark-crystal crown adorned her head.

"I am Sailor Nemesis, and in the name of the Planet Nemesis, I will take down every last one of you traitors!"

AN: Sorry for the shortness. I had a rough day today. Can anyone tell me who benefits when you cut the budget for your child's education? Ohio's Governor cut the Early Learning Initiative funding for parents who can't afford childcare on their own. And I work in a center that is 90% ELI children. So who exactly benefits from this cut? So there's a little extra money, there's more children who can't go to preschool and childcare and thus more parents that can't go to work because they have to stay home with their kids. So that money won't be made, either that or older siblings may have to quit school to stay home and care for the younger siblings. Sorry, I just don't understand.


	38. Chapter 37

With Friends Like These

Chapter 37

Serena lay in her large comfortable bed, looking apprehensively at the window. She hated being unable to help Ami. She hated being stuck in this bed. She was tired of being so weak. She wanted to be better at that very moment so that she could go and help Malachite rescue her best friend. But she could do nothing.

"This stinks!" she declared to no one in particular. She punched the mattress as hard as she could, although not satisfied at how little effect it had. After all, it was just a down mattress, it didn't hurt. She wished it had.

Luna looked on at her with worry. She too wished that she could do something to help Sailor Mercury, Ami. But she could do nothing, nor could she do anything help Serena feel better. With a sigh she turned out of the small bedroom and went out into the main suite to face the many stares of Mr and Mrs. Tsukino and Dr. Mizuno. Her insides became ice under their weight.

"I suppose the three of you have something to say to me," she ventured.

Ken's glare was darkest. "According to Serena, you were the one who ordered her and the others to keep this double life of theirs a secret. Is that right?"

Luna nodded, "Yes, it is. I am sorry, but it was necessary, for everyone's own good!"

"No, it wasn't!" Ellen insisted. "When children are putting their lives on the line, it is never in anyone's own good for them to keep it a secret from their parents."

"If I had known what I know now, I could have better protected my daughter." Dr. Mizuno told Luna. "I don't know how, but just by knowing, I would have been better prepared."

"Your daughter is Sailor Mercury, Dr. Mizuno. It is her job to protect you and the rest of the universe. That is why she was born."

"Who told you that lie? It is the parent's job to protect the child. That is why we are here. That is the whole idea behind a parent." Ken told Luna. "Whoever told you that doesn't know anything about being a parent."

Ellen touched her husband's shoulder. "When you forbade them to tell us about this, you took away something vital. You took away a lifeline. They couldn't come to us when the stress of this part of their lives got to be too much. You took away the trust they had in us. If a child can't trust her own parents, who can she trust? You effectively made them believe that there was something that they could not come to us about. And I think you know that isn't true."

"She's right." came a calm voice. Nephrite had arrived with Lita and Mina. "You, feline, know as well as any of us do that the families of the scouts should have been immediately informed. No, scratch that. You should have gotten their permission first. It is their family that was being threatened, their daughters. Others would have to be on a need-to-know basis, but family has the right to know and be allowed to have a say in such things."

Luna sighed. She was outnumbered, and she realized just how wrong she had been. Just how wrong her orders had been. She had been willing to endanger children. True, they were teenagers, but they were still children by this world's laws. And whether they knew or not, they were involved. She couldn't count how many times Serena had to lie to her mother and father about her whereabouts whenever there was a battle or how many times Ami had been forced to cut Cram School for the scout business. It could be argued of course, that the fate of the world was much more important. But a smart person would just point out that the parents did not know this. Perhaps if things had been handled differently, none of this would have ever happened. Maybe.

**********************

Rubeus sat in shock. Wise Man had lied to them, all of them. Because of that he had taken innocent lives. He had been wrong, a fool. And he would pay for it. He was just glad that he had sent the girls down to Earth. They shouldn't be punished for his foolishness.

"Raye, no!" Ami shouted. "Say it's not true! Don't tell me you've joined the enemy, please."

Sailor Nemesis sneered, "Alright, I won't. I'll show you instead. Dark Crystal Arrow Fire!"

A black-fiery arrow flashed towards Ami. Ami braced herself for the impact.

"FIRE WALL!" an angry voice shouted, a wall of fire erupting between Ami and the arrow. With a crash it dissipated.

When the wall vanished, a strange man stood before her. She couldn't see much about him except for a red hood and cape. "I see we were just in time for the fun, huh?"

Another man, white cape covering his face, stepped out of the shadows to align himself with Malachite and Jadeite. "I would say so. The Time Keeper set us down in just the right place to do some good." he looked at the two generals. "I am sorry for butting in, but we can't let this go on any longer. It's no good to fight in such a volatile area. So we'll be leaving now." he held his arms above him, a shield forming around them. "Get Mercury in here, quickly."

Red-Cape turned and grabbed the bars of the cell holding Ami. Without even a sound, he bent the bars out of shape enough for one to pass through easily. "Come on, Milady. It's time to get out of here." he picked up the shell-shocked scout.

"I don't think so!" Nemesis/Raye cried. "DARK ARROW!" the arrow flew at them. Red-Cape simply raised his hand, a smaller version of the Fire Wall raising up to deflect it back at her.

"You're a hundred years too early to even be considered a decent match." Red-Cape told her. "You would do well to come to your senses and soon."

Nemesis clenched her fists. "And who do you think you are. You were only able to do that because I underestimated you. It won't happen again. You can bet on it. Next time, I'll be the winner." she teleported away.

Rep-Cape chuckled ruefully. "Their cowardice is contagious I see. Are we ready."

"Wait!" Ami snapped out of her stupor and leapt from his arms. She walked over to the resigned Rubeus. "Come with us." she held out her hand to him. "To Earth."

Rubeus looked at her in confusion. "Why would you let me do that? Why would you save me? I did everything I could to destroy you and your Eclipse friend, and your precious Earth. I am a killer…I deserve to die"

"If Princess Mercury wishes you to survive, then I am sure she has a good reason for it. She is the one you abducted, therefore, she is the one who can decide your fate." Red-Cape told him. He looked back at Malachite. "Isn't that right?"

Malachite was also in a slight state of confusion. Who were these two? Where had they come from? "Yes, that sounds reasonable."  
"Besides," White-Cape added. "If you die then you won't be able to make amends for your wrongs."

Rubeus thought about what he said. "I suppose you make a good point. Very well, I will come with you. And I will aid you all in your fight against the Wise Man, until my debt to society is repaid."

Red-Cape, Ami, and Rubeus joined the others within the shield. "Are we ready?"

"Yep." White-Cape answered. With a flash the entire group vanished from the ship.

AN: I know that was a bit choppy and could have been better. I wonder if you can possibly guess who these two strangers are. We'll get to know them better next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.


	39. Chapter 38

With Friends Like These

Chapter 38

Together, the six of them reappeared on Earth. Quick as lightning, Malachite had drawn his ice blades and pinned White-Cape to the ground. Jadeite followed Malachite's lead and overpowered Red-Cape.

"Who are you? Where do you come from? What do you want?" Malachite ordered.

Red-Cape laughed, "Is this how you repay the ones who saved your asses?"

"We didn't need your help!" Jadeite insisted.

"Jadeite, take Lady Mercury back to her mother, and the other one to Queen Beryl. She will decide how best he can aide us." he ordered. "I'll interrogate these two."

Jadeite nodded and snapped his fingers, vanishing with Ami and Rubeus.

Red-Cape stood up from where he'd been trapped by Jadeite. "I suppose you won't trust us until we answer your questions?"

"Just as we expected though. Right Ares?" White-Cape said as he lowered his hood. The face which met Malachite was shocking to say the least. He'd never seen a young man with eyes as clear as this, as though he'd never known true evil or hate before. "I'm Kitsune or Kit to my friends. It's a pleasure to meet you." Without warning he grabbed the older man's hand in a strong shake, pulling himself up in the process. "That hotshot over there is my partner, Ares."

Ares removed his own hood, revealing wild, nearly-gravity-defying black hair and cadet blue eyes. "Yo!"

Malachite didn't drop his guard for a minute. "I don't care how polite or friendly you act. An act is just that, an act."

"Ahh, but don't actions speak louder than words?" Kit asked. "Sailor Pluto would disagree with what I am about to do, but that's what she gets for sending my little sister into a nest of fire ants, that it is. We are from the future and we have come to protect my sister, Zoe."

"Then you claim to be allies. How do I know you speak the truth?" Malachite asked with suspicion.

"Knew you'd ask that." He pulled a locket out of his pocket. "This is a picture of my sister and me when she was three. I was already sixteen when she was born, but we've been best friends since. I look out for her. I would have been here sooner, but Ares and I were away on our honeymoon when the Black Moon attacked. We were all the way in another galaxy, so we had no idea anything was going on until we got home. When we did, man were things messed up. Mother is in a coma and Father let my little sister come back here where she could possibly get herself killed. And why? To protect the future from being changed. All thanks to Pluto. She could have done this herself and instead she sends in a child. So like I said, she's gonna be pissed at me for telling you any of this. But she can kiss my ass."

Ares laughed. "You know, koi-chan, that's the most I've ever heard you curse."

"Zoe never mentioned anything about a brother, but then she hasn't mentioned much about anything. I am still not convinced that you and your "partner" are to be trusted." Malachite stated.

"I can't make you trust us. That's up to you. But you can take us to my sister. It was her that we came to protect after all."

Malachite looked the two young men over. He'd always prided himself on being a good judge of character. He prided himself on a lot of things. There was something familiar about the blonde, something that made him almost willing to trust him, almost. "I'll take you to her. But, you make one wrong move…" he left up to Kit and Ares' imagination.

"We get it." Ares assured him.

"And don't worry. Once I'm sure my sister's alright, we'll tell you more. Just, first things first, she is my sister."

"Not to mention, those Black Moon lackeys probably aren't very happy with any of us so it's not exactly in our best interest to be where they can get to us. As much as I'd like to open up a can on them." Are added, putting an arm around Kit's shoulders.

Malachite said nothing, still wary of these two, but opened a portal.

*******************

In his grand palace, on his throne, Prince Diamond sat sipping his glass of highly expensive wine, wine only the very wealthy could afford to drink.

"You're saying that Rubeus failed again, Emerald?" he asked the green-haired woman. "But how can this be? How can the Sailor Scouts of this time be capable of facing us? Wise Man said…" he trailed off. Wise Man was saying a lot of things lately. "How can this be possible?"

"Because Rubeus was a traitor, Prince Diamond." came the all-knowing voice of the Wise Man as he teleported into the throne room. "I sent my new protégé to check on his progress in his mission, to see if he needed assistance. And he was letting the captive escape. He was letting her go. I believe he may have been on their side the entire time. This would explain his many so-called blunders. He was losing on purpose."

Prince Diamond let this sink in and threw his wine glass. "No! Rubeus would never betray us for the White Moon. Never!"

"It is true, Your Highness." said another voice, a female voice, as a Sailor Scout, dressed in the colors of the Dark Crystal, appeared beside Wise Man. "I saw it all."

"And who are you?" Diamond demanded.

Wise Man gestured, "Forgive me, Diamond. This is the new protégé I mentioned. Sailor Nemesis."

Sailor Nemesis bowed low before the Prince.

Diamond's eyes gained a questioning look. "Sailor Nemesis?" his eyes automatically went to her forehead. "But…that's our family symbol."

"I was once Sailor Mars, but I refuse to serve the Princess of the White Moon any longer. The Wise Man offered me the opportunity to serve you instead. I will defeat those bumbling scouts, that fool of a princess, and punish the traitor, you have my word."

Emerald stepped up, "Wait a minute. It's my turn to go after the Earth. To set up negative points. It's my turn!"

Diamond looked from Emerald to the new Nemesis and back at Emerald. "No, Emerald. Let's have our new member have a chance to prove herself." And if she fails, he thought to himself, I won't lose Emerald too.

Emerald growled and disappeared in a huff.

Diamond returned his attention to Sailor Nemesis. "Go, and defeat the Sailor Scouts. That is your duty. And if you happen to be in a position to capture Rubeus, do so, leave him alive, and bring him to me. I will be the one to punish him."

Sailor Nemesis bowed again, "As you wish, Your Highness."

*******************

The portal Malachite had opened led directly into the suite, where he saw Serena laying on the sofa. She had clearly not kept her promise, at least not on her own. He saw Ami and her mom hugging tight, tears pouring copious down both faces.

"Kit!" Zoe all but screamed running over and leaping into the blonde's arms.

Kit laughed as he hugged his little sister. "Hey little sis, what were thinking letting Pluto send you here?"

"Father said it would save Mother. I have to help save her." Zoe insisted. "Sailor Pluto said the timeline would collapse if I didn't."

"Sis, it is not the job of children to do what even adults won't do. It should have been Father, or even Sailor Pluto herself to come back here and do this. Not you." Kit told her.

"That's right munchkin. Your brother here was worried sick about you." Ares petted the girl's pigtails.

Zoe sighed, "He was Uncle Ares?"

While the three of them had their reunion, Malachite went over to Serena and her entourage. "Moonbow, did you try and come after us?" he asked pointedly.

"Sorry, but…I was so scared. Ami was in danger and I couldn't do anything to help her. It's my job as Sailor Eclipse and I couldn't do anything." she cried.

Ellen stroked her daughter's hair as Malachite knelt down beside her.

"No, Moonbow. It is your job to rest and get well. As you were, you would have just gotten killed, and that would have done no one any good."

"That's right," Kit said. "We'd hate for something to happen to you."

Serena finally seemed to notice Kit and Ares. "Who are you two?"

AN: It seems the future will be revealed quicker than expected. Or at least to an extent. There is still one who can't afford to reveal his parentage yet, as it is not yet guaranteed. This one is a little longer than usual, I know. I do not promise to make them all this length, but I will try and make them as long as I can. Oh, I really need to X some characters out of the scene in some plausible way. I hate doing a scene where a whole bunch of characters are there but not participating in the chapter. Anyone got any ideas? Mostly I need to X out the Tsukinos (w/o sending them back to Earth or killing them off) and Dr. Mizuno and the other scouts as this is a conversation for JUST Kit, Ares, Zoe, Mal and Serena.


	40. Chapter 39

With Friends Like These

AN: The next few or even several chapters might be mainly dialogue between characters and mainly in the POV from Kit and Ares, us getting to know them better.

Chapter 39

Serena finally seemed to notice the two newcomers. "Who are you?"

The others also took notice of the two strange men, now that things seemed to be semi-normal again.

Kit set Zoe down and stepped forward, bowing deep. "White Moon Princess Serenity, I am Sir Kitsune, Knight of the Winds in the Thirtieth Century."

Ares followed Kit's example, bowing beside him. "And I, Princess, am Sir Ares, Knight of Fire in the Thirtieth Century."

"And Kit is my big brother." Zoe explained. "Father must have sent them back to help in our quest and , no doubt, baby-sit me. As if I need a keeper. I am eight years old."

Kit laughed, petting Zoë's head of silvery-white hair. "Actually, Father didn't send me. We came back when we heard that Pluto had Father send you here. Here where you could be killed. Eight years old, you are, but eight is still too young to be involved in a war such as this."

"These men helped us rescue Lady Mercury." Malachite explained.

Serena smiled. "Thank you very much, Sir Kitsune and Sir Ares."

From her place beside her friends, Lita swooned, her eyes directly on Ares. "He looks just like my old boyfriend." she hurriedly came over and grabbed Ares by the arm. "Yes, thank you. You must be hungry after that fight though. I'll make you something."

Kit and Ares looked at each other and chuckled good-naturedly, as though this reaction wasn't exactly a surprise to them.

Lita looked around. "What's so funny."

Ares shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing."

"Actually, we don't really have time to socialize. There is much to discuss." Ares looked at Malachite. "But, it must be between just us, and the two of you." he indicated both Malachite and Serena. "It is important."

Kit looked at the Tsukinos, "And maybe her parents?"

Ares appeared skeptical. "Well, are you sure about that? We're already stretching things as it is."

Kit nodded, "Yes, it involves them too. Maybe not in the same way, but it's important they know. I mean they're…"

"Okay, I get it. I understand." Ares touched his shoulder. "Is there some where we can talk privately. Away from nosy ears?"

"Wait a minute, just what are we?" Ken asked. "To you?"

Malachite rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. Instantly, the small group was in his chambers. "We can speak here."

Kit reached into a bag that he brought with him. "We believe that the only way for things to go the way they should, is to be completely honest, at least to extent. I won't reveal everything, not yet. But there is something I think is perfectly safe for you to know now."

Zoe gasped, realizing what Kit was going to do. "No, you can't Kit. Sailor Pluto said to never reveal the future. She said it could destroy everything."

"Sis, we could destroy everything, just by being here. And Pluto was the one who sent you here. What does that tell you?"

Zoe looked away in defeat.

Kit pulled out what looked like an average scrapbook. "I know you won't believe me without some proof to back it up, so…have a look." he handed it to Serena.

Ken and Ellen looked over Serena's shoulder as she began flipping through the album. There were many pictures. Pictures of a little boy with a very happy looking couple.

**************

"Rubeus of the Black Moon Clan," Queen Beryl addressed the young prisoner that Jadeite had brought before her. "You have been charged with several counts of assault on Princess Serenity AKA Sailor Eclipse AKA Serena Tsukino, attempted murder in the first degree, and conspiracy to commit murder and kidnapping. How do you plead?"

Rubeus kept his eyes directly on hers. He would face his punishment with dignity. "Guilty, Your Highness. I have no excuse for what I did and I am ready to accept my punishment."

Queen Beryl nodded. "Yes. Your punishment. It was Mercury you kidnapped, and Mercury who requested that you be rescued. As such, you owe her quite the life debt. Your punishment will be to guard her and serve her, doing whatever she requests of you without question. Any infraction will be harshly addressed. Your debt will be paid in full when the war between our world and the Black Moon is ended."

Rubeus fought the urge to groan. It would figure that he would be forced into serving that so-sweet know-it-all. Why was she so kind to him in the first place? She must want something from him. But seeing as how he as still alive, he'd better not look a gift horse in the mouth. He simply bowed respectfully. "Yes, Your Highness."

"Your Majesty, Queen Beryl." Jadeite stepped forward. "I have located the missing Princess of Mars. She has joined the enemy. I request permission to personally see to her return."

Queen Beryl eyed him uncertainly. Several long moments of silence passed between them. Finally, she nodded slightly. "Very well, Jadeite. But, there is no room for failure here. She is an important piece to the puzzle, we need her, the scouts need her. Now, take the prisoner to his new mistress and get to work on it."

AN: Okay, end of chapter 39 finally. Sorry this is so late. I have been doing work on another project, two of them. A LilMermaid/POC crossover and a SM/Beauty and the Beast adaptation. Please check out the latter on my profile and leave reviews. I like reviews. 


	41. Chapter 40

With Friends Like These

AN: The implications of the pictures sink in. If you read this, PLEASE, read my newest fiction as well, Rose of the Moon and review. Please. Only one person has reviewed and I'm starting to worry that maybe it's not very good. I'm gonna keep writing it regardless, it is fun. But I would like to know what people think of it.

ART CHALLENGE 1: Draw Kitsune or Ares in their Knight uniforms

ART CHALLENGE 2: Draw Kit and Ares together, romantically speaking.

Chapter 40

For a moment, all was quiet. Everyone leaned in to get a look at the pictures, even Zoe who loved to look at pictures of her brother as a little boy. She broke the silence by giggling wickedly. "Look Kit, it's you in the tub when you were a baby. Look at your little naked butt."

Kit blushed deep with embarrassment and slapped his partner's shoulder. "How'd that get in there? I took that out ages ago."

Zoe just gave him her wickedest look. "And I put it back in. I know all your hiding spots bro. You've got nothing on me."

Slowly this brought life back to the others in the room. Serena looked at Malachite. Malachite looked at Serena. Ken and Ellen looked at one another.

"Wait…do you mean to tell me that the two of you are…our…" Malachite began. "That doesn't even make sense."

"Of course it doesn't. But you must remember that truth is sometimes stranger than fiction." Kit replied.

Ken shook his head. "You mean the two of them….that's impossible. I just gave them permission to date. And now you're telling me that they will be married, whether I like it or not."

Ares clapped the man on the back. "Actually, that would happen anyway. My father always says 'Que sera sera'. What will be will be. No matter what we really want. And besides, were you really going to deny them your blessing if they wished to marry?"

Ken sputtered. "But….she's just a little girl….I haven't really thought about her getting married yet. She's still my baby. How can I think about that now before she's even out of middle school?"

"Well it's not like you HAVE to decide right away. But I think we all know what your answer is." Kit told him. "Because you love your daughter and if it made her happy and was in her best interests, I know that you'd support them. Isn't that a parent's duty?"

"Sounds like you know a lot about that, Mister Kitsune." Ellen smiled and hugged her husband to calm him. "So that's why you wanted us to hear this too, isn't it. So that we could give our opinions on the matter."

Kit looked away. "That and I wanted us to have our grandparents, at least while we're here."

Malachite broke in. "Do you really expect us to believe this nonsense? Even with these pictures? It is easy to fabricate such lies, even with human methods. I believe it's called cut and paste. Having access to magic would make it even easier."

Serena looked at him with worry. "What don't you believe? It seems pretty real to me."

He looked at her. His eyes told her everything. As much as he said he did love her and wanted to love her, a part of him still wouldn't let go of Zoycite, maybe even couldn't. He was just beginning to get over her loss, to love again. Now he was being asked to fully accept that he would marry another.  
"I'm sorry." he told her, vanishing from the room.

Serena fought to keep her emotions in check. She couldn't be selfish right now, not with him. "I believe you. And I think he does too, he just…needs more time."

Kit nodded. "I know. I know everything, he told me about her, when Zoe was born. I couldn't imagine how I'd feel if I lost Ares here."

Ken had wanted to be mad at Malachite for walking out, for making Serena upset. But now he couldn't be and instead he turned back to the subject at hand. "So the two of you are our grandchildren?" he gestured to Kit and Zoe. "And you are our grandson's….partner? Am I understanding this so far?" For Serena's sake, he would try and accept all of this now. Kit was right. All he and Ellen wanted was for their daughter to be happy.

"That's about it." Ares confirmed.

"And who are your parents, Ares? Do we know them in this time as well?" Ellen asked.

Ares raised his hand. "I'm afraid it's too early to tell you that as it's still up in the air. I don't want to take any chances that I won't exist in the future. For Kit's sake." he ran his hand through Kit's hair.

AN: I am so sorry this is so short. I am tired from chasing ten hyperactive, sugared-up toddlers this afternoon. We had a Halloween Party which means lots of cake and cookies and other such things. PLEASE, heed the above note and read Rose of the Moon for me. I would appreciate it so much. And leave a review PLEASE. 


	42. Chapter 41

With Friends Like These

Author's Note: There are three more knights that I could bring in. The question is, do you want me to? Vote in the poll on my profile. This chapter is more focused on Jadeite, giving me a bit of a break with the Seventh Heaven drama we have going on in the other room.

Chapter 41

Jadeite did his job of delivering Rubeus to Ami. Boy, it was going to be hard calling them by their real names, but he most certainly didn't want to go around calling them Sailor or Princess all day long. He was almost sure they might kick his butt.

Now he had a job to do. He had to get Sailor Mars back where she belonged. How odd that before his sleep, he had been their enemy, now he was their ally. He had to admit, it was a nice change. He didn't really enjoy fighting them before. Especially not Sailor Mars.

He remembered, back in the days of the Silver Millennium, before things had gone to hell. Everything was perfect. He had everything he wanted. He was a protector to Earth's Prince Endymion, trained by their allies, Planet Asgard, beside three others. He was respected, even though he was the youngest member of the Shitennou.

And he had won the heart of a young princess whose mother planet was not far from the Moon, where he'd grown up. He remembered the day he had met her.

It had been a day like any others but for one difference. This was the day the other Princesses of the other four planets would be brought together. They were all the same age as Princess Serenity and were thought to be the ideal companions and protectors.

He had only been the equivalent of ten human years old. Still at the age where he should have considered the female species yucky and source of cooties. Playing as young boys do, chasing lunar frogs up one of the many flowing streams near the palace.

_"Hey come back here you silly frog. I'm not gonna hurt ya. I just wanna play with ya a bit." he laughed chasing one particular frog._

"Ha ha…" came a series of cruel laughter not far away. "Stupid birds."

Little Jadeite sought out the laughter and saw two boys picking on a pair of crows. Beating them with sticks and stones and kicking at them. "Hey!" he shouted. "You leave those birds alone!"

One of the boys turned and sneered. "Oh yeah, who's gonna stop us?"

"Me!" Jadeite replied.

The other boy laughed. "Yeah, you and what army?"

"What's going on here?" came another voice, clearly a girl.

The boys gasped and ran away. That was strange. Why would they run away from a girl and not from him. He turned to look at the girl.

The girl glared at him and turned her eyes on the two crows. "Oh no! Phobos and Deimos!" The little girl, midnight hair cascading down her shoulders. She was clearly only a year or two younger than he was. She looked them over. "Did those mean boys hurt you?"

"I tried to stop 'em." Jadeite told her. "Who are you?"

The girl stood with the two crows in her arms. "I am Princess of the Planet Mars, here to meet Princess Serenity."

Jadeite gaped and bowed. "Oh, Princess. I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

"Hey, I may be a princess but I'm still just another girl. You can just call me Mars if you want." she told him. "What's your name?"

"I'm Jadeite."

"Well, Jadeite. Since you tried to help my friends, do you want to be my friend?" she asked him.

He thought. "Okay. You're pretty cool for a girl."

Mars grabbed his hand. "Come on, you can come with me to meet the others. I'm kinda nervous and I'm a little late because I lost Phobos and Deimos."  
  
Jadeite smiled sadly at the memory. "I will get you back my Princess. I won't allow them to douse your fire." If only they hadn't been forced apart all those years ago by that terrible war.

_"How can you side with them?" Mars shouted accusingly. "They're evil!"_

"No, they're not, Mars. Please, listen to me." Jadeite begged. "What's happening is wrong. Your Kingdom had an agreement with Asgard,"

"You mean the Negaverse, the Dark Kingdom!" Mars interrupted.

"Whatever. But they had an agreement. Protection, aide in battles and wars against attacking planets." Jadeite pointed out. "In exchange for energy from the silver crystal,"

"Yeah, so they can store it and one day take us all out, take our kingdom."

"Oh please. If they wanted to do that, they could do it anytime, with the flick of a wrist. They're that strong, their armies. They use that energy to stay alive. Without it, their world will die. Queen Metallia trained us to be strong guardians for the Prince of Earth, Endymion. The Earth has sided with Asgard in this war. You know that. My allegiance is with the Earth, to Endymion who is like a brother to me."

"But you're a Lunarian. Born under Queen Serenity. You're committing treason." Mars said. "And you're leaving me for them."

"Mars don't be like this. I can't serve a queen who believes in idle gossip. I've seen Queen Metallia and her apprentice, Beryl. She loves her people. She's not evil. None of them are. They're only doing what they have to in order to survive. Please, understand."

"Get out of her Jadeite. I never want to see you again." Mars ordered. "Be grateful I don't turn you over to Queen Serenity."

As she asked, he left her, heart hurting. That would be the last time he would see her before that fateful day. That day life all but ended for him.

AN: Ending it there. Mainly a filler chapter there as I'm struggling with how to continue the plot. Anyone got any ideas?


	43. Chapter 42

With Friends Like This

AN: Thank you all very kindly for your help in continuing this plotline. I would like to assure everyone that I do have pairings in mind for everyone, however, Jupiter will have to wait until a later season, because I can only see one person for her and he doesn't come in until much later. Check out the poll on my profile.

Chapter 42

Malachite stood beside his bedside table. On that table stood the precious gold frame, his greatest treasure. "Zoycite…" he clasped the frame to his chest. "Zoycite…"

"It's hard…huh?" came a small, soft voice.

Malachite whipped around. There was that little girl. "Zoe…" How did he not sense her arrival, how did she even get in this room.

"It was quite easy, really. I just followed your energy." she answered, although he hadn't voiced his question aloud. "I bet you're thinking how I could know what you're thinking? Am I psychic, no? But I was born with the ability to sense a person's feelings. I can't tell you what's in their minds, but I can tell you what is in their hearts. From there, I can usually interpret their thoughts. Father taught me how to locate energy belonging to different people, and to use that energy to teleport to their current location."

"That's the very first thing I was taught as a child as well." Malachite told her.

"That makes sense, considering that you are my father, or you will be one day." she looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry I didn't say something when I first got here, but no one was really ready to know. It's not safe to reveal the future, Pluto says so. It's okay if you don't believe it, I can feel the pain in your heart. You try and hide it, but really, it's screaming out so loud it's a wonder others can't hear it too."

"Zoycite was my entire world. She meant everything to me. She died only a couple of months ago and already I've betrayed her."

Zoe shrugged. "I guess you could look at it like that. It's such a shame that this Zoycite was so selfish."

Malachite frowned. "I know you're just a child, but don't you dare go saying things like that! Zoycite was one of the least selfish people I have ever known in my life."

"Sorry, but while I may just be a child, I always thought that being in love meant that you want the other person to be happy, no matter what. But what I'm getting from you is that if she were standing here right now, she wouldn't understand you trying to move on with your life." Zoe fired back.

"What do you know?" Malachite wanted to smack himself. Arguing with a snot-nosed little brat. "What does a child like you know about love?"

Zoe got right at his side and looked up into blizzard blue eyes exactly like her own. "A lot more than you think I do."

********************

Serena wandered the dark caverns that surrounded the Negaverse's capital. They were like a spider web, easy to get lost. Why was life against her? She just couldn't understand. What had she done to make Raye hate her so much. She couldn't figure it out. She had to have done something to make her so mad, to make her join the enemy.

She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she failed to pay attention to her surroundings. She thus failed to notice when a new energy teleported not ten feet away.

"Ahh, if it isn't the failure scout." came the snide voice.

Serena froze. "Raye?" she turned to face the dark-clad sailor scout sitting upon a boulder, legs crossed, a sneer gracing her face. "Raye, you're alright!"

"Yes, I am, no thanks to you. Or rather, I should say how grateful I am. You see, when you managed to weasel your way back with the others, I realized what a witch you really are. You are the enemy, you are the one who will bring ruin to the universe if left unstopped." Sailor Nemesis stepped off the boulder. "In the name of the Planet Nemesis and the Black Moon Family it is my duty to see to it that you never get that chance." She pulled a dagger of obsidian from her side. Flaring up the blade was pure black fire.

Serena warily began backing up. "Raye…no…don't…I'm not the enemy. Neither are you. I don't want to fight you."

"Good, that'll make my job so much easier." she threw the dagger. "Black Fire Dome!" A dome of black flame rose up around Serena, guided by the dagger, sealing her in. "I won't let the white moon destroy the universe, miserable tyrants!"

"Raye," Serena coughed. "Why are you doing this? What did I do to hurt you so much, please tell me…" It was so hot she could barely concentrate. "Please…Raye…" she tried reaching out for her former friend.

"You're pathetic! How could a wimp like you be the Moon Princess?" Raye spat. "I'm prettier, smarter, stronger, and I've worked harder than you have in your entire life! And on top of that, get the man I wanted, the perfect prince! Thanks to Wise Man, I finally understand. It is because of your witchcraft, your spells."

Serena shook her head. "Raye, no! That's not true! I don't want to be the Moon Princess! I don't want to be leader, I don't want Darien. You're right…I'm not cut out to be Moon Princess or leader. I don't care about that." The smoke broke her off into a fit of coughing before she could continue. "All I care about is you. Please…don't do this!"

"Raye!" came the voices of Lita and Mina.

Lita approached with caution. "Raye, come on you don't really want to do this."

"Stay out of this!" Nemesis shouted. "BLACK CRYSTAL FIRE ARROW!" A fiery arrow caught Lita in the chest, throwing her back.

Mina in the meantime had run to the dome while Raye was distracted. "Serena, reach for my hand." she tried slipping her hands through the gaps in the flames.

Serena fought to reach for her hand. "Raye, we have to save Raye!"

"We will, we just need to get you out of there first." Mina assured her.

She almost had Serena out when an arrow got her in the side, blowing her back by Lita. "NO!"

"Ah ah ah, no fair three against one." Nemesis wagged a finger at them.

Mina looked at Lita, "What are we gonna do? We can't transform, we're sitting ducks."

Lita shook her head. "I don't know…"

AN: I'm ending it there on a cliffhanger. I hate battle scenes as I'm not good at writing them. I can't believe it, 42 chapters done on this. And we're still not even halfway through. What do you think of Tears of Gold for Venus' new attack? And Mjollnir or Thor's Hammer for Jupiter? And for Mars, when she's redeemed, Ragnarok? I love Norse Mythology. Oh, would you all like a standalone ficlet about Kit and Ares? 


	44. Chapter 43

With Friends Like These

Chapter 43

"What are we going to do," Mina cried, watching helplessly, cradling her wounded shoulder.

"I don't know," Lita replied. "Without our powers we're sitting ducks…"

Raye sneered down at them. "Now it's over. I've won. And the White Moon has lost. This galaxy is going to have a proper princess at last." She aimed an arrow right for the apex of the dome. "Goodbye failure scouts," she smirked.

A flash crossed the back of her hand and her arrow dissipated. "Ouch," she screamed.

The rose that struck her hand, now impaled the top of the dome dissipating the dark energies.

"You need to remember who your betters are," Tuxedo Mask told her as he dropped down in between the girls and Raye, "and who your friends are."

Malachite, Jadeite and Nephrite were on the scene just seconds behind him.

"Mars!" Jadeite cried.

"Don't call me that, I'm Sailor Nemesis now," Raye spat.

Malachite helped Serena to stand up and scowled at Raye. "You are nothing more than a puppet."

Raye growled. "I won't allow you to escape again. I will do away with this false princess! _Black Crystal Arrow Rain!"_ She cried sending a multitude of arrows at her opponents.

They crouched to the ground to avoid the arrows.

"Malachite, she's not going to listen. You and Nephrite get them out of here, I'll take care of Mars," Jadeite said.

Malachite looked sternly at Jadeite but nodded. He and Nephrite vanished with the girls and Tuxedo Mask.

"No!" Nemesis screamed.

She attempted to run forward to stop them, but Jadeite grabbed her before she could get far.

"Let me go! I won't let the White Moon win!" she said hysterically.

"Stop it Mars, stop it," Jadeite ordered. "I'm not your enemy!"

"As long as you side with them, you are," she replied.

"_Princess, come back and bring that man with you! The White Moon is out of reach for now!"_

Raye smirked, "Wise Man wants to see you."

Before Jadeite could protest, she turned the tables on him and teleported them both.

They appeared in a dark room, where Raye let her transformation fade and shoved Jadeite away from her.

"Mars, what is this place? Why are we here?"

Raye growled at the hated name and slapped him. "I told you not to call me that!"

Jadeite massaged his red cheek. "Answer my question and I'll call you Wilma Flintstone if you want. Why did you bring me here? And where exactly is here? Why are you doing this? I don't understand."

"Because I deserve more than being a simple flunky to that princess. I'm a princess too, we all are! But we spend all our time saving her ass. And on top of all that, she doesn't even do anything. She sits around all day long playing video games and reading comic books. She doesn't do any work at all. We did it all.. no, _I _did it all! All the research, all the training, all the fighting. All she does is use her little Frisbee at the end of a fight and she gets all the credit. People barely even know who Sailor Mars. They're all focused on Sailor Moon," she continued to rant. "I'm worth more than that! I'm a princess too and she is nothing but a fraud. Wise Man told me what really destroyed the Moon Kingdom. Queen Serenity used all of us as simple pawns!"

"Okay Queen Serenity was responsible for the destruction of the Moon Kingdom. But to be fair, I warned you. I told you Queen Serenity was wrong. But you didn't listen," he replied. "But this is insane."

"You think so, young warrior," Wise Man chimed in as he appeared from out of nowhere. "Is it really so insane for her to want recognition for her hard work?"

Jadeite was shocked by his sudden appearance, and after what seemed like a long time finally responded. "Recognition is one thing but it's something completely different to be willing to kill for it. If we all worried about who got the credit nothing would ever get done," He decided to tread carefully with this dark soul. Who knew just what he was capable of?

Wise Man floated over towards him. "Is that really what you think? Or is that what someone told you? Your mother perhaps."

Jadeite recalled memories of his mother, one of the victims of the Moon Kingdom's fall. If Queen Serenity hadn't broken her word to Asgard, it never would have happened. His mother would have lived on.

"Or perhaps it was your queen, the same woman who imprisoned you in Eternal Sleep for your failures," Wise Man continued. "You worked tirelessly for this woman. Faithfully you fought even someone you cared for deeply, for the sake of your mission. And yet how did she repay you?"

Jadeite remembered the despair he felt when he discovered Sailor Mars only to be at odds with her yet again. He remembered the ache he had felt just being near her every time they battled. That night at the airport, that final battle, how much he had only wanted to take her in his arms and take them both away from it all, from Beryl and the other scouts. The heartbreak when he realized he would never have a chance to make things right for them, he would never even be able to tell her how much he still longed for her touch.

"That's the past…I'm back now. She had me revived," he pointed out trying to fight away his manipulations.

"Yes she did, but only when she needed you again. I wonder what will happen when you outlive your usefulness to her, when you complete your mission. Will she reward you or will she put you back in the Eternal Sleep," Wise Man delved deeper into the general's head. He had long since stopped speaking verbally and was using telepathy. "Don't you see how much of a pawn you are to your dear queen? She's asking you to become enemies with your beloved once again. She knows there is no way to win her back to their side, she expects you to fail. She expects you to be the one to deal the killing blow."

Unbidden, terrible images of Mars broken and bloodied body appeared in his mind. Jadeite clutched his head and fell to the floor.

"Join me Jadeite. Join the Black Moon Family. Where you can be with the woman you love for all eternity. You will never be parted again. And when our enemies are felled, you and she will be given a grand kingdom of your own. A beautiful place where you can have many children and your line will rule forever."

Replacing the nightmare, a beautiful scene unfolded in his mind. He and his princess walking down a long aisle of white. She wore a gorgeous white gown and he wore his finest garb. Images of the future, of six, no seven little children running around them and dogs too, his little wife massaging his feet. It was his greatest wish to experience such an idyllic scene.

He looked up from his place on the floor at the beauty across from him. He could finally have her, tell her all the lovely things that resided in his heart. All he had to do was say yes.

AN: That's right I'm being mean and I'm going to end the chapter there. You'll have to find out in a future chapter what Jadeite's answer is. Also I included another obscure Disney reference in this chapter. I'll give you a hint, it's towards the end. Prove your Disney knowledge and find the reference. Give the passage and what movie you think it references.


	45. Chapter 44

With Friends Like These

Chapter 44

Once safe in her suite, Serena found herself surrounded by her friends and family, all concerned for her safety. The only ones who wisely stayed back were Kit, Ares and Zoe. Malachite had Serena in his arms again and quickly took charge of the chaos that had erupted.

"Alright! All of you back off! I need to get her to bed and check her wounds. You two, follow me." He gestured to Mina and Lita as he went into her bedroom. Although uninvited, Tuxedo Mask followed as well.

Gently, Malachite sat her on her bed. "Are you all right? I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner..."

She shook her head, shushing him. "No I should have transformed. I should have fought back but…" Her lip trembled for just a second before she launched herself at him, sobbing. "I couldn't fight Raye. Why is she doing this?"

He wrapped his arms around her as she cried. "The two of you were very foolish," he glowered at Mina and Lita. "You two were putting yourselves in serious danger since you neither have your powers nor proper training to fight without them."

Lita glared back. "Well sue us! We couldn't let Serena be killed!"

"Yeah! What were we supposed to do? Just sit and watch?" Mina added.

"You should have come to get help! Imagine if you had been killed instead! How would that have affected her?" he glanced down at the still sobbing woman in his arms.

Lita and Mina looked down at their feet. He was right, and they knew it.

"Nevertheless, as foolishly as you acted, it is very possible that without it..." his voice drifted off. He refused finish the sentence. Malachite didn't want to think how close he had come to losing her again. "However, you will not do something so foolish again. Before you are even allowed _near _a battle you will go through basic and advanced training with Nephrite. Jadeite has been given another mission, so Nephrite will have to train both of you. Only when he says you are ready, will you participate in battle again. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir," the both responded.

The door opened and Nephrite peaked in.

"Ladies, Queen Beryl would like to meet with you, right now," he said to Mina and Lita. "Follow me."

Mina opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by Lita walking out of the room after Nephrite. So, pursing her lips Mina followed too.

"Lita, why do you trust this guy," Mina hissed as they followed him down the hall.

Lita shrugged. "I don't know really, I just get this strange feeling like I know him from somewhere, maybe from the Silver Millennium."

"Really? Do you think you were boyfriend and girlfriend? Boy that would suck now, because he's with Molly," Mina said.

"No…" Lita shook her head. "It doesn't feel like that. It feels like we were close but more like…I don't know…it's hard to explain. It's like if I had a problem, I could go to him and tell him or if some guy hurt me back then, he would just go and beat him up for me. Then it feels like there were times when I couldn't stand him, like he would drive me absolutely batty sometimes."

Just ahead of them, Nephrite grinned to himself. So a part of her did remember.

He pushed open the door to the throne room and led them inside. It pleased him to see that people no longer hovered in this room, hoping merely being in the presence of their queen would strengthen them in this time of crisis. He may have been a native of the Moon Kingdom, but since the fall, Asgard had become even more his home and he had developed a fondness for its people.

"Your Majesty, I have brought the girls as you requested," Nephrite bowed.

"Yes, I see. Ladies, I was watching your little spectacle earlier," Beryl began. "I have no doubt that Malachite scolded you for your foolishness already."

Lita and Mina both nodded.

"And he was right to. You are not properly prepared for this fight as you are. Your guardians have failed to teach to fight without your sailor powers," Beryl held out her hand. "Be that as it may, my teacher, Queen Metallia, feels you have proven yourself worthy of your positions as scouts once more." A ball of light floated towards them.

Inside the light were two sticks. One of them was green and black with a star on top, and the symbol of Jupiter in the center. The other was same except for being orange and black with Venus's symbol.

Lita and Mina both looked disbelievingly at the new sticks.

"Take them," Beryl told them. "Use these to transform with Eclipse power. However, use them well and never let yourselves be deemed unfit to wield them again. Do you understand? Your princess may forgive treachery easily enough but I do not."

They nodded together again. They had learned their lesson.

"However, Malachite's order still stands. You do not even consider entering a battle like that again without Nephrite's permission. He will be in charge of your training," Beryl's eyes contained no trace of softness in them at this point. "You will listen well and obey him. Nephrite, do you understand the task I am giving you?"

Nephrite bowed. "Yes my queen. They will be trained properly." He turned about. "Come ladies. Your training will begin now."

* * *

Serena had finally cried herself out and just lay in Malachite's arms shaking like a leaf.

"I'm sorry I didn't try and fight back. It was my fault that Mina and Lita had to try and save me," she told him.

He shook his head. "No, Moonbow. I should have realized she might be able to enter Asgard. She has been here once before. With you and your friends. I also should have realized that fighting someone you still see as a dear friend would be difficult for you. You haven't been trained to be as... _hard _in battle as we are. I haven't had the chance to give you that part of your training yet. Do not blame yourself. As for your friends, I know they were only trying to help you but they also knew that they were not prepared for such a fight. They know better now and Nephrite will train them well. You'll see, he is a good teacher and they will learn."

"Ahem," Tuxedo Mask coughed from his place by the bedroom door.

Malachite looked harshly at him for interrupting. "We are grateful for your help, but now it is time you return to Earth."

Tuxedo Mask stepped forward. "Actually I was hoping to talk to Serena, alone."

Malachite tightened his arms around her. "I think not."

"Come now, I did just save her life. I think I can be trusted," he said.

Serena looked up at Malachite. "It's okay Malachite, I can handle him."

"Are you sure, Moonbow?" After what had just happened, he didn't want to take any chances.

"Yes, Malachite, I'll be okay. After all, I can call you if I need you."

He kissed her forehead and stood up. "Very well, but if you hurt her…" he left his threat unfinished but very much heard.

As soon as the general left the room, Tuxedo Mask approached Serena.

"I'm assuming you want to apologize for your behavior earlier," Serena said.

"Actually no. I still don't want to accept you with Malachite."

"Then it's a good thing I don't plan to ask your permission. If you don't want to apologize then what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Us. Serena, you know that I'm the one who loves you. I'm your prince, you know that. That's why I'm Tuxedo Mask, to protect you. You would have died today if it weren't for me."

"Tuxedo Mask, is that the only reason you saved me? Because you thought it would make me love you?"

He sat down beside her. "Well it was one of the reasons. I had to save you, I couldn't let you die. Serena, you should be with me, because I'm the one who saves you. I went through hell looking for you. Serena, I don't want to give you up, I can't let my dream die." He touched her cheek. "I love you, Serenity…" he leaned in to kiss her.

He didn't even see her arm move, but he sure felt her fist slam into his jaw.

"Excuse me! I didn't say you could kiss me; I didn't say you could touch me!" she shouted, clearly offended. "Leave Darien! If the only reason you have any intention of helping me is to try and get in bed with me, then leave. I don't want Tuxedo Mask anymore!"

Instantly, his Tuxedo Mask outfit faded, revealing just plain old Darien. He had a feeling he could still become Prince Endymion but he had been stripped of his duties as Tuxedo Mask.

"You will regret this Serena! You'll come crawling back to me, I know you will. You will be my princess!"

He turned and came face to face with Malachite who had clearly come back in to deal with him. "And you'll regret it too!" He stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Malachite went to her side. "Did he hurt you at all? I knew I should have stayed."

"No Malachite. He's just mad that I turned him down again. He'll just have to accept that I'm with you now," she leaned into his chest, glad for the warm safety of his arms.

AN: I am ending this here. It is after 1 in the morning and I am bushed. I plan to work on 45 this weekend, so don't worry. I'm going to try my best to get this back on track. In the meantime, check out my many other stories here, including Bye, Bye Love, White Horse and Rose of the Moon.


	46. Chapter 45

With Friends Like These

Chapter 45

On Earth, Darien entered his apartment with a monster headache and a terrible feeling of guilt welling up inside him. "What have I done? I shouldn't have done that," he massaged his temples. "I shouldn't have said that. Now I'll never get her to love me. What's wrong with me? Why did I say those things?"

He remembered all the times he saved Sailor Moon from the very first battle to when he had summoned that water demon. All the times he had risked his life for hers. All of the effort he had put into finding her, the sleep he had lost trying to figure out the meaning of his dreams. Yet, she had chosen Malachite instead. Now, she had removed him from his position as Tuxedo Mask. He would never again be able to fight alongside her and worry for her safety.

"It's not fair. After everything thing we've been through, it should be her and me now, together, hand in hand. How could she choose him over me," he stood and paced. "I was sure that if Tuxedo Mask saved her from certain death again she would remember that I was the one she loved."

_"That's right" _a voice whispered in his mind. _"It's not fair. She should be with Tuxedo Mask, Prince Endymion. It's just not fair that pretty boy big-shot gets her. He clearly doesn't really love her. Why if he loved her, he would have been at the fight before you were. He wouldn't have so much as left her side. But no, he wasn't there was he. He doesn't love her and he's taking advantage of her sweet and innocent heart. Making her think that she loves him because he knows the power the Moon Crystal can give him if she were to become his wife. He's only using her." _

Darien looked into his hands. "He's only using her but she doesn't see that. I mean, he hasn't known her as long as I have, there's no way he can really be in love with they met they were mortal enemies, he was always trying to kill her, and now he claims to love her. That's impossible. He has to be using her to get to the Moon Crystal or get more power. She has no idea; she's too innocent to see it. I have to save her. It's my duty. I have to save my princess…"

* * *

From his throne, Diamond had watched through viewer as the Wise Man's new protégé tried and failed to destroy the Moon Princess. Seeing those beautiful blue pools glistening with tears of fear and desperation, he remembered what he'd felt for her since he and his people were banished from the Earth. He remembered what had caused the war between them and he had no doubt the queen had not indeed ordered the attack on his people. It was the king he blamed, not her, but it _was _she who had ordered their banishment when the king had favored execution outright. He held no hatred for her, only longing. He needed to make her his, or he knew his soul would never be complete.

"Sailor Nemesis, appear before me," Diamond called, knowing she could hear him.

As ordered, she appeared with another young man beside her.

"You summoned me, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, two things actually come to mind. First off, who is this," he gestured at the blonde.

The young man stepped forward and bowed. "I am Jadeite, formerly a soldier of Queen Beryl, now personal bodyguard of Sailor Nemesis. The Wise Man graciously allowed me to stay with her and aide her in her mission."

"Yes, about that. The Moon Princess is to be left unharmed for soon she will be my queen," Diamond commanded.

Nemesis' eyes darkened while he noticed her bodyguard's eyes seem to light up if only for a moment.

"Your Highness," Nemesis protested, "disposing of the Moon Princess is vital to your goals here. She is a danger to the universe entirely."

"She is to be left unharmed. Am I clear?" The prince's voice was harsh and demanding. "If you wish to be part of this family, then you will take orders from me, no matter what they are. Wise Man may have ordered you to kill her under the 'misconception' that I wish her dead, but her heart is vital to our plans. Besides, Wise Man is my _second _in command. Orders from me take precedence. I am in charge. Do you understand me?"

"But Prince Diamond," she tried again to object.

He stood and glared down at her. "Do you understand me?"

Nemesis growled. "Yes Your Highness."

"Yes what," he pressed.

"Yes Your Highness, she will be left unharmed. But what will I do now?"

"You will take her this," he threw her a necklace with a deep indigo crystal pendant. "Deliver it to her. Claim you have realized that she was right and you wish to make amends with this gift, then leave. It's as simple as that. Can you accomplish this task?"

Nemesis smiled evilly. "Yes, with ease, Your Highness. Jadeite, I will not need you with me this time. I won't need any help with this." She vanished, the necklace in her hand.

* * *

Hours later, Raye appeared just outside the dark palace of the Negaverse. Her priestess garb was completely mangled and she was bleeding in places.

"Look, there's that priestess that Queen Beryl ordered to keep an eye out for," a youma guard said to his partner.

She walked towards them, being sure to appear weak. "S…Serena…"

The second youma pointed his spear at her. "What do you want here traitor?"

"Yeah, your kind aren't wanted here…"

She stumbled. "S…Serena…must find…" she let herself collapse to the ground, pretending to be unconscious.

"What should we do, Droma," the second youma asked.

"Don't know, Mags, Queen Beryl said we were to not let her near the Moon Princess but she looks hurt, we should do something," Droma answered.

Suddenly the doors to the palace opened and Serena came running out. "Raye! I knew I felt you come," she held her friend. "She's hurt, please help me take her to my rooms." She looked pleadingly at the guards.

Droma looked at Mags and shrugged. "I guess if that's what she wants. Malachite's there and he can protect her."

Raye was still as a mouse. She inwardly applauded her acting skills. This was too easy.

Once she felt herself being lain down in a soft bed, she let herself move just ever so slightly, like she was regaining consciousness.

"Moonbow, this is very foolish indeed." That was Malachite's voice, but why was he calling Serena "Moonbow"? "This could be another trap."

"Malachite, look at her. She's practically in pieces. Raye must have realized we were right; Jadeite must have gotten through to her and they attacked her when she tried to escape," Serena sobbed. "I have to help her. She's my friend."

"Uhhhh," Raye moaned announcing she was "awake." "Serena," she opened her eyes slightly squinting as though the lights of the room hurt her.

Serena flew to her side and hugged her. "Oh Raye, are you alright? What did they do to you?"

"Jadeite…he told me the truth. He showed me a news broadcast, how you ran into the temple to save me," Raye coughed weakly as she pretended that she was having trouble sitting up. "You almost died saving me, and I almost killed you," she burst into tears. "I was wrong, so wrong. The Wise Man was only using me to get to you. I'm so sorry Serena. Please forgive me."

Serena hugged her close. "Of course I forgive you Raye. It wasn't your fault. That evil man had his spell on you, but now you're back and we can be a full-fledged team again. The Sailor Scouts. Oh Raye, I missed you so much."

Raye winced in pretend pain and reached into her pocket. "When we were trying to escape, we heard the Black Moon leader talking with his servants. They had something that they said you wear in the future. Said it made your powers increase by 10 times so we stole it. That's how they found us." She pulled out the pendant that Diamond had given her.

Malachite eyed his distrustfully. "And just where is Jadeite?"

"He…let them catch him so I could get away. I wanted to stay and save him, but I had to get this to you," she handed Serena the necklace. "If you wear it, you can stop them and save Jadeite too."

Serena stood up and looked at the pendant under the light. "Malachite did you hear that? We can stop the Wise Man and save the Black Moon from his lies." She undid the clasp of the necklace and quickly put it on.

"Moonbow stop!" Malachite protested but it was too late. The necklace was on.

The crystal pendant glowed with an eerie light and Serena stumbled on her feet. "Malachite…I don't feel so good."

It was then that Raye let a wicked smile grace her face.

Malachite turned on her. "What did you do?"

She laughed. "She's just so gullible; you really should work on that." Raye vanished before Malachite could stop her. Only her laughter remained, echoing in the room.

Serena just barely made it over to him before she began to collapse. Gently he caught her.

"Moonbow," he placed her on her bed.

"Everything's dancing…" her eyes dimmed and her breathing slowed to a sleeping pace.

* * *

From his place before the viewer, Diamond watched his princess fall under his spell. The Wise Man wasn't the only with magic on his side. He concentrated and allowed his astral body to enter into her dreams.

Just like a princess, she dreamed of a grand ball with people dancing all around her. A sweet love song played around them, a song that he hoped would tell her how he wished her to be his. He watched her enter the ballroom and placed himself in her line of sight.

Her glance fell upon then fixed on him. He stepped forward and bowed like a gentleman. "Dance with me, Princess?"

Transfixed by his spell, she answered only with a curtsey and extended her hand. He took it and led her out to the dance floor.

"Who are you?" she whispered finally, as if afraid to break the moment.

"Merely a man in love with the most beautiful woman he has ever seen," he answered. "I have dreamt of dancing with you Princess, for as long as I can remember." He grinned as she blushed.

"You have... but why?" she said wonderingly.

"Never mind why. Love doesn't have to make sense," he told her. "Just say you love me in return."

She looked into his eyes, fully intending to do as he asked but another man entered her mind. "I…love…"

Diamond whispered in her ear. "Yes, continue. Say it. Say you love me. Say you'll be my queen."

"I…love…"

_"Forgive me, Zoycite, for I do, I do love her."_ A memory broke her off. Who had said that?

Diamond whispered his request again. "Say it…you love me."

_"I love you…but maybe…I shouldn't." _the memory persisted.

Serena broke away from him, putting her hands on her head trying to remember.

"What is it, sweet princess," Diamond asked her worriedly. Why wasn't his spell working.

_"How is it that you always know just what to say?" he asked her. "I cannot leave you, not now. I cannot say that I am certain of anything anymore. You have served to utterly baffle my senses. You pulled me out of a dark place, a place I thought for sure would be my prison forever with Zoycite gone. I wish to never go back to that dark place. So I will continue on loving you, certain or not." Slowly he placed his lips over hers in a deep kiss. _

"And I love Malachite," she finally whispered aloud. "I love Malachite." She felt the dizzy feeling fade away, coming to her senses. "I don't know who you are, but I love Malachite. So get out of my head! _Right now!_"

As she shouted, the ballroom shattered like glass, the mirrored shards fragmenting and Diamond was forced to flee. With his spell broken he could no longer stay in her dream.

* * *

In the real world, Malachite hovered over her. It had only been a few minutes but to him it felt like forever. He didn't know how to help her. His first instinct was to take her to Beryl but he was afraid to move her. What if it hurt her worse? What if the pendant was poisoning her?

Suddenly her body glowed with a powerful aura, the pendant around her neck turned to dust and her eyes regained their light. She sat up as though she had merely been asleep, and for intents and purposes she had been.

"Moonbow," Malachite whispered, his voice filled with concern.

She smiled at him and threw her arms around him. "Malachite, I love you. I really truly do and no one will ever, ever change my mind about that. Never ever."

Not that he had been worried but her words drove away a little guilt he still felt. "Moonbow," he petted her hair and kissed her.

* * *

Thrown for a loop, Diamond awoke. He glared angrily at the kissing couple. "You'll see Moon Princess, I always get what I want!"

AN: I am ending that chapter there. I included yet another movie reference. It actually got quite a large tribute, please pick out where the tribute begins and what movie it was from. Also kudos if you can name the character who originally said the line that begins the reference.


	47. Chapter 46

With Friends Like These

Chapter 46

Diamond was still angry when Wise Man appeared before him.

"We need to talk, Prince Diamond..." Wise Man began.

"Yes we most certainly do," Diamond agreed, cutting him off. Pique was clear in his otherwise colorless tone. "You were out of line ordering Nemesis to assassinate the Moon Princess."

"How so? She is the major obstacle to your victory. Remove her, and any other impediments all but vanish."

"I desire her. She will be my bride."

Wise Man's eyes glowed in curiosity. "Your bride, Diamond? But the White Moon was responsible for destroying your families. She banished you when you dared to fight back."

"I said I want her as my bride! She will be my queen," he stood and crossed his arms as if to make a point, "furthermore, _you_ will arrange it."

Wise Man chuckled. "Me, Prince Diamond? I am a wizard, your advisor and teacher; I am not a lonely hearts club. Besides, she loves another, how do you propose to win her hand?"

That, Diamond thought, was a good question. It would do no good to kidnap her; she would constantly be trying to escape. "On second thought Wise Man, I think I will handle this myself. But I will need Sailor Nemesis' aid."

* * *

Early in the morning,

Nephrite pounded on Lita and Mina's door. "Up ladies!" he opened the door without any consideration for privacy and looked down at their sleeping forms. "Ladies," he grabbed the foot of Mina's bed and lifted it ever so gently a about foot into the air. Then he let it drop with a crash back down on the hard stone floor.

Mina groaned, as she was jolted from sleep. "Unnggh, it's still dark out."

"Mina," Lita moaned from her bed. "We're underground, it's always dark out."

"What time is it," Mina struggled against wakefulness.

"It is time you were up," Nephrite answered.

Mina rolled over and narrowed her eyes at him as she looked at the watch on her wrist. "This girl only recognizes one 4 o'clock per day, this is not it." She rolled back onto her stomach and pulled her covers over her head.

Nephrite reached down for the end of her covers and snatched them away. "Up now, both of you! I want you dressed and outside this room in five minutes. Or there will be no breakfast."

Lita was already sitting up. "Come on Mina, get up. I don't think he's kidding."

"Teacher's pet," Mina grumbled but she sat up. "Whoever invented mornings should be shot."

* * *

The next morning, Rubeus was forced to accompany Ami to the library.

"Just what are we doing here anyway," he asked, bored.

Ami thumbed through the pages. "We're looking for a way to break the Wise Man's hold over your family."

He blinked, he had expected anything but that answer. "You want to help my family. Why?"

Ami peered at him through her spectacles. "Your family is being used, just like you were. Sooner or later, the Wise Man will get tired of them, like he did with you. It's not fair that they be punished for his evil."

"Is that why you saved me too? Because it wasn't fair?" he said impudently.

She shrugged. "I didn't want you to die, not when we could save you. Compassion is not weakness, Rubeus, it is strength. Now, help me look through these books, please." She pushed over a small stack of books.

"Compassion is a strength," he whispered to himself as he picked up the top book. Rubeus couldn't help but shake his head. It was such a foreign idea, but could she be right? He surreptitously looked at the young genius with an analytical eye. What a strange girl, he thought and yet at the same time he couldn't help noticing how pretty she looked when she was being studious.

* * *

Later in the day…

Mina was sweating like a pig but to her dismay Lita still looked as fresh as a daisy, practicing her kick-boxing with Nephrite as her sparring partner. Her lips pursed in envy. It wasn't fair that everything just seemed to come so easily to Lita. Why was she doing everything Nephrite told her? Why was she practically ignoring her?

"That's it, focus Jupiter," Nephrite encouraged. "Hah," he shouted when she landed kick right in his gut. "Enough! Rest Jupiter." He turned and left the training hall.

Lita sat down beside her friend. "Isn't this fun?"

"Oh sure," Mina rolled her eyes. "I'm having a blast." She stood up gingerly careful of the bruises she knew Nephrite had given her during her turn at kickboxing.

Lita stood up with her. "What's wrong Mina?"

"Nothing at all! I'm happy you're having fun taking Molly's boyfriend from her," Mina fired at her.

"Mina, I told you it's nothing like that," Lita snapped. "He's my…" she trailed off, she just couldn't remember. "I don't know what he is but we're just friends."

"You could have fooled me. You do everything he says. You get everything right and he's so nice to you," Mina all but shouted. "And you've been ignoring me all day!"

"Mina, is that what this is about? Are you jealous?"

Mina crossed her arms. "Jealous? Me? Of him? Of course not, that's crazy."

Lita touched Mina's shoulder. "Mina, you're one of my best friends. I'm sorry if I've been ignoring you. I didn't mean to. I didn't even realize I was. I'm sorry." She put her arms around her friend.

Mina sniffled. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said that about you taking him from Molly. That was mean." The two girls hugged.

As if on cue, Nephrite came back in with a bunch of manniquins. "Alright girls, you have done well fighting without your new powers. Now you must learn to fight with them. Transform."

Mina smiled wide and raised her new stick. "Wait. Queen Beryl never told us how to transform."

Nephrite sighed. "If you had been listening you would have noticed that yes she did. She said, 'Transform with Eclipse Power'. For you, say 'Venus Eclipse Power'."

The blonde-haired girl nodded and again raised her new stick. "_Venus Eclipse Power!_"

Rings of molten gold extended from her stick and covered her completely. The gold shell hardened and began cracking. Finally, the shell shattered revealing Sailor Venus, with a uniform like Mercury's except orange and black. Around her neck was a beautiful golden necklace with a Celtic star pendant and her very being exuded beauty and power.

Fully transformed, she stumbled as the sudden increase of power overwhelmed her. She remembered a time long gone. She remembered dear friends whom she would give her life for and a young man who was always trying to win her favor. His efforts reminded her of the movie, "The Princess Bride" as any as times as he would say, "As you wish".

"Whoa…" Mina put a hand to head to stave off the onslaught of memories both good and bad or rather the headache their sudden return was giving her.

"What is it, Mina? Are you all right?" Lita said, concerned about her friend.

Mina nodded quickly. "Yeah I'm fine. I just remembered everything from our past and it was a little too much too soon," she grinned as she processed the memories. "Wow, Lita you have to feel it too. Transform, transform."

Lita pulled out her stick. "_Jupiter Eclipse Power_." Lightning crackled down around her and formed her skirt of pastel green and black. The lightning traveled upwards and encircled her upper body to form her bodice with its sheer sleeves of light green and black and its bow of the same colors. A large hammer appeared in her hands just in time for her pose as if she were going to strike it hard upon the ground.

Just as it did Mina, Lita felt an onslaught of memories overtake her. For a moment, her eyes gazed distantly. After a few minutes, she turned her head to look at Nephrite. Tears peaked at her eyes and she launched herself at him, clinging to him.

"Big brother!"

AN: Yes, this is a cliffhanger. I am so mean. I will explain the "Big brother" thing in the next chapter. Until then :P.


	48. Chapter 47

With Friends Like These

Chapter 47

Lita held her brother tightly around the neck, sobbing uncontrollably. "I thought I'd never see you again," she bawled.

Now that she understood, Mina no longer felt ignored. It made sense now that Lita would be so close to Nephrite. Quietly, she left the room, leaving them to their reunion.

Nephrite looked wistfully at the younger girl. "I haven't seen you since that last battle. I'm sorry I was unable to be there for you when you needed me. I'm sorry I abandoned you."

Lita shook her head. "No, it wasn't your fault. I knew in my heart that what Queen Serenity was doing was wrong but I could not leave the princess alone. She needed me," her sobs grew in intensity. "Why didn't you tell me who you were? Why did you wait so long?"

"I couldn't tell you. You had to remember it on your own or you wouldn't have believed me," he explained. He rubbed her back.

"I've been alone for so long. Since my parents died in that plane crash," she cried. "Now I have a brother, I have my brother back."

* * *

Dark Palace Throne Room

Queen Beryl was in the middle of her royal duties, mainly filling out paperwork and dealing with those who came to her for aide or some other matter. It pleased her to see things getting back to normal.

Suddenly her mind filled with thoughts of danger. Something was coming. She looked up just in time to see the traitorous priestess appear before her in full battle regalia.

Nemesis was about to speak when nearly a dozen youma descended upon her. "BLACK FIRE EXPLOSION!" she shouted. A ball of black fire exploded out from her center, turning the unlucky youma to ash.

"Oops, don't know my own strength," she laughed at her sarcasm, "but then they should have known better than to attack a visitor without just cause."

Outraged, Beryl stood from her throne. "I assume, by this unnecessary show of power that you want my attention. You have it. Say you what you want and get out!"

Nemesis sneered at the queen. "Right to business then. I like that. My prince, Diamond of the Black Moon Clan wishes to discuss a peace treaty. To parlay, if you will."

Queen Beryl glared down at her. "I'm sure. And what is the catch? Why is he not here himself?"

"He will only talk if Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom is present as well," Nemesis replied nonchalantly. "I don't think that's asking too much, do you? Sounds like a very simple request to me."

"Except if wishes to talk peace with me, then he is seeking peace with Asgard, not with the moon. Thus it has nothing to do with Princess Serenity," Queen Beryl reasoned wisely. "Why does he require her there?"

"I can honestly say I have no idea why. I do not question the orders of a leader with a good head on his shoulders," Nemesis replied. "The condition is simple. Either Princess Serenity will be present or there will be no talks of peace. Not now, nor ever."

Queen Beryl considered the request. "I will have to talk to Lady Serenity, the choice can be hers alone."

"He will be here in three hours and so should she... or else," Nemesis said matter-of-factly. "Be prepared." With no further word, Nemesis vanished.

Queen Beryl frowned. This would require some fancy footwork indeed.

* * *

In his apartment, Darien sat alone in his living room. He had no idea what to do about Serena. He couldn't properly think of a way to save her from that Negaverse flunky. "Serena…" He held his head in his hands, despairingly.

"Wow, this is a really nice apartment," a voice said from behind.

Darien jumped to his feet and turned around. A figure stood in the shadows of the entryway. "Who are you?"

A man stepped out into the light. "Why, don't you recognize me, Endymion?"

It was like looking into a mirror, Darien realized. This man was him in almost every sense of the word. "How is this possible?"

"I'm honestly not surprised you don't remember me. I would say to call me Endymion, but that would be more than a little confusing so instead you may call me 'Shadow.'" Shadow bowed at the waist. "Befitting really, considering that's basically I am. I am shadow of you, Endymion."

Darien took a step back. "A shadow? What do you mean? Start making sense already!"

Shadow just stepped forward. "It seems talking just isn't cutting it. I'll make you remember." He extended his left hand and touched his first two fingers to Darien's forehead. Darien's eyes went blank as he fell into his memories.

* * *

Silver Millennium

A beautiful young princess with long golden pigtails stood beside her handsome prince. The princess was from the White Moon Kingdom, leader of the Silver Alliance. The prince was the only heir to the Golden Kingdom of the Earth. For nearly three centuries, contact between the Silver Alliance and the Earth had been forbidden. However, the prince and princess had dared to break the taboo and through the defiance of the laws, they had met and fallen deeply in love. Now, the prince stood with his princess before the queen of the White Moon.

"Benevolent Queen Serenity," the prince bowed. "I, Prince Endymion, have come from the Earth to request permission to wed your daughter, Princess Serenity. Perhaps through our union the White Moon Kingdom and the Earth can once again be bonded together in peace and harmony."

Princess Serenity looked pleadingly at her mother. "Please Mother, I couldn't bear it if you were to refuse. I love him, please do not deny us this."

Queen Serenity smiled down at her daughter and her prince. "It took great courage to come to me with this matter. It shows great maturity and it gives me hope that the bonds between the Earth and the Moon may indeed one day be healed. Endymion, I will grant you my daughter's hand in marriage."

Endymion smiled brightly and kissed his princess with joy. "Thank you Your Highness."

Queen Serenity raised her hand. "But, I have a condition."

"Name it. I'll do anything to earn the right to marry my beloved princess."

"The Silver Alliance is a pure alliance. There is no room for dark and wicked thoughts," Queen Serenity began. "Therefore, to marry my daughter you must prove you have no such things. You must banish the dark half of your soul."

Princess Serenity looked hopefully at her prince, as though she had expected this request. "I know it sounds awful, but it's really not. My guards have done it and they said it didn't hurt at all. Please Endymion, do it for me, for us."

Endymion kissed her to quiet her. "If this is what it takes to marry you, I will gladly do it. I would face the most painful death possible to be with you."

Queen Serenity took out her silver crystal. "Kneel before me, Prince Endymion of the Earth, so that I may purify you and separate your darker half."

Endymion knelt and bowed his head, bracing himself. A bright light filled his sight and despite what Serenity had assured him, it hurt. It felt as though something was cutting him in half. He fought screams of agony, for he did not want to alarm his princess. As suddenly as the pain had come, it was gone. The light dimmed.

* * *

"And that's how I was born," Shadow stated when he saw the light come back to Darien's eyes.

"You're the part of me that Queen Serenity banished," Darien gasped. "What are you doing here? How can you even still exist?" he said.

"That's simple, Endymion. I exist as long as you exist. Every time you die, I will fall dormant. Every time you are reborn, I will reawaken. Queen Serenity thought she could just use that crystal of hers and I would never be heard from again. But she was wrong," Shadow declared. "Now, I've come to take what is rightfully mine."

"And what is that?" Darien said, fearing the answer.

"Why, the beautiful Princess Serenity of course. After all, since I am half you and Queen Serenity gave her permission for us to have her... Well, that means she half belongs to me and I mean to have her. I mean to make her mine," Shadow grinned ferrally. Darien was reminded of a cat going after a mouse. "You will help me."

"No…" he tried backing away only to feel the wall pressing against his back. "I won't allow you to harm Serena!"

Shadow laughed hard. "You say that as if you can actually stop me. Well stop this, if you can." The man became vapor, covered Darien and absorbed itself into his skin.

Darien tried to fight as a presence began to enter his mind. "No…get out! This is my body, my mind!"

"Technically it's mine too. I'm just coming home to roost, that's all," Shadow's voice echoed in his mind.

Despite Darien's best efforts, he felt himself growing sleepy and darkness cloaked him.

Shadow walked over to the mirror. "Hmm, these modern Earth fashions most definitely are not me." He snapped his fingers, changing the clothing into armor like he used to wear when he was a prince.

"Ah, that is much better. Now Serenity, I hope you're ready. Your prince is coming for you…" he said to no one in particular, laughing an evil laugh.

* * *

Three hours later, Queen Beryl and Princess Serenity both waited in the throne room. They were not alone. Malachite and the others had insisted on being there in case something went wrong.

Right on schedule, a handsome man with snowy white hair appeared. He bowed respectfully to the queen. "Queen Beryl, I am Prince Diamond of the Black Moon Clan of Nemesis. I am pleased to see that my conditions have been duly observed." He looked over at the object of his desire. "Princess Serenity, you are as lovely as I imagined you would be." He approached her, knelt and took her hand, kissing it gentlemanly.

Malachite growled and pulled Serenity away from him. She clung to him tightly in fear. "Enough with the pleasantries," Malachite said.

Prince Diamond smirked. "Yes. Peace, I have indeed come to talk of peace. But such negotiations must always contain a price, conditions if you will. The reason I wanted the Princess present is because my condition concerns her."

Malachite seemed to pull the princess even closer to him.

"Stop beating around the bush," Queen Beryl ordered. "What is it you want?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want the princess," Diamond stated simply.

Malachite pushed Serenity behind him, as though to protect her. "Over my dead body!" Malachite said, his eyes glaring daggars at the prince.

Diamond grinned slyly. "That can be arranged." He looked at the queen. "The condition is simple. Either Princess Serenity will come with me, or our next target will not be the Earth. I swear on the Black Crystal, I can and will see this place turned into a wasteland if I do not get what I want!"

"Swear on this!" Sailor Jupiter leaped at the prince, her foot outstretched for what would be a painful kick.

Diamond grabbed her ankle in midair and threw her across the room. The satisfying crunch of bone striking stone echoed through the room.

"Jupiter no," Serenity cried.

Malachite drew his energy blades and dove at Diamond who counted with a blade of his own.

"Too slow," Diamond declared smugly. With a lightning-fast thrust, he shoved the other man back to the ground before Serenity.

"MALACHITE!" Serenity knelt to his side, holding him.

Diamond pointed his sword at the general. "So Princess, what's it to be? Do I kill your little boy toy and all of your friends one by one? Or will you come with me and be my bride?"

Serenity sobbed. "No! No please! Don't hurt them. Don't hurt anyone, please, stop!" She stood to her feet before Diamond. "I will go with you. Please just stop this."

Malachite groaned and stood painfully to his feet. That last push had cracked, if not broken a few ribs. "No…Serenity, Moonbow, you can't. We can…" he fell to his knees. Diamond had hurt him more than he wanted to admit. "We can stop him…"

"No. I can't let anyone else be hurt on my account. I'll go with you," she told Diamond. "I'll be your bride."

Diamond took the princess in his arms. "Now that's what I like to hear," he pulled her close and forced a kiss on her unwilling lips.

Princess Serenity looked back Queen Beryl who nodded at her. Surreptitiously, Serenity winked and gave a small, sly smile. The Black Moon Clan wasn't the only one with tricks up their sleeve.

"Then it is done. The Black Moon Clan will cease the attacks on the Earth," Diamond bowed in acknowledgement of the treaty. "Come my bride, let's get you ready for our wedding."

Malachite and the others watched anxiously as Diamond vanished with Serenity.

* * *

In her rooms, Serena waited as she had been commanded. She wondered what was going on that Beryl had wanted her to hide here all alone. It had to be something big, really big. The only one with her was Zoe and her sweet future daughter was taking her nap. She was all alone and she was frightened. She wanted Malachite. She had a bad feeling.

"All alone my princess?" an ominous voice said behind her.

Serena turned around. "Darien! What are you doing here? I told you to leave!"

Shadow, in Darien's body, sneered. "Now, I couldn't just leave you here all _alone_. Scared, frightened... I would be going against my vows as your prince."

"You're not my prince! Get out of here!" Serena tried to run to the door. Forget Beryl's orders, Darien was scaring her.

Shadow grabbed her wrist and twisted her around to him. "I don't think so, princess. You're mine." He dragged the frightened girl into the bedroom, closing and locking the door.

* * *

AN: CLIFFHANGER. What's going to happen next? And who was it that went with Diamond if not Serena? Find out in upcoming chapters.


	49. Chapter 48

With Friends like These

Chapter 48

Everyone waited apprehensively, unsure if the enemy prince was gone. After a few moments of anxious silence, Beryl nodded to them. "Well done," she said. "You all played your parts credibly. Lady Jupiter, are you hurt?"

Lita stood up. "No, Your Highness, Nephrite was able to cushion the impact. I can't believe Diamond bought it. He went for her hook, line and stinker."

Nephrite laughed. "I bet he'll be begging us to take her back in an hour."

"Hey now, that's mean," Lita playfully thumped him in the shoulder and he caught her under his arm.

"NOOGY," he ground his fist firmly into her head. She squealed and a real smile graced Beryl's face. Dark and dour in public, she felt a spark of real pleasure at seeing her generals happy for the first time in so long. Her public face cracked, revealing a far softer person within.

Malachite favored his ribs as he recalled what had happened. It disturbed him that the prince of the Black Moon was able to do any damage at all. How powerful was this prince? "We should head back to Serena now," he said.

Kit nodded. "Yes, I'm sure she's worried."

Each of them bowed respectfully to Queen Beryl before taking their leave.

Upon entering the suite, Malachite felt a sudden onslaught of emotions bombarding him. He had no why he felt so frightened all of sudden. His eyes fell on Serena's bedroom door. She had been waiting for them in the main suite when they had left. He knew that she would not have moved of her own accord.

Serena had barely acquiesced to being left alone in the suite unless Malachite let her to wait in the central sitting room, rather than being locked safely inside her bedroom, as he had wanted. He had been sure that she would still be waiting there but now she was not. Moreover her bedroom door was closed now, but when they left, it had been open.

He went to the door and tried to open it. Locked. He scowled.

"What's wrong?" Ares said. Kit was so like his father; Ares could tell immediately that Malachite was on edge, unsure, tense.

"This door was open when we left," Malachite replied, "and Serena was waiting for us here in the main suite. Now her bedroom door is closed and locked. She never locks her door, even though I have told her to do so many times before."

He pounded on the door. "Serena, we're back, are you in there?" He pounded on the door again. He used his powers to search for her signature outside of the suite, but the only place any of her energy had been was in this room and she was not there. That left only her bedroom, which was completely warded for privacy. He pounded on the door. "Serena! Are you all right? Open the door!" A hint of panic edged his voice.

"Maybe she's just asleep," Ami said. "She's been through a lot. She might have been so tired that she didn't realize she had locked the door."

Malachite shook his head. "When we came in here, I sensed fear. Her fear. Before she went into her room, she was badly frightened by something. There are only two things that might have happened. She either came in here and locked the door to keep whatever it was out, or whatever it was dragged her in here and locked the door itself. And if it's the second then she's still in danger."

He slammed his body against the door, trying to break it down only to fall to his knees when his ribs protested. "Serena…" The wards provided not just magical but physical protection too. Malachite, weakened not just by Diamond's attack, but by the fear that squeezed his heart. He had lost Zoisite; he couldn't lose Serena too.

Kit unsheathed his sword. "Step aside Father."

Nephrite helped his friend to the side. "The stars say that she is still inside, Malachite. They have not seen her leave, my friend." Malachite just nodded. Serena had been the only one to breach the wall around his heart. To imagine her hurt or gone was like a mortal wound to his soul.

"Almighty Aeolus lend me power to aid my future mother," Kit raised the sword to above his head, seven streams of wind swirled around making it glow bright. With a mighty shout, he sliced at the door, blowing the winds into it causing it to break violently from its hinges. Kit sheathed his sword and gestured into the room. "After you, Father."

Gingerly, Malachite went into the bedroom. The others tried to follow but Ares blocked their way.

"No, let him handle this," he said. Whatever was inside, Malachite needed to face it privately.

Malachite hobbled into the bedroom and felt his heart sink into his chest. Clothing was strewn about the room, some of it torn to shreds. Serena lay comatose on the bed, covered only by a sheet. So many bruises covered what he could see of her body, it was as though she was one big bruise. He fell to her side and pulled her into his arms.

"Serena, do you hear me? Wake up," he called gently. "We need a healer!" he shouted.

* * *

In his apartment, Darien reappeared; a smug look lingered on his face just before Shadow separated from the man.

The smug grin faded and Darien growled at the other man. "How dare you harm Serenity," he made to launch himself at the other's neck.

Shadow simply laughed. "Me? Harm Princess Serenity? Why I think you've got that wrong. That was all you, Endymion. Or at least that's what she saw anyway." He threw his head back laughing his victory at the man. "Do you understand what you've done, Prince? You violated your precious princess. You made her unfit for any other man. I wouldn't be surprised if that general dumped her on the Earth, or better yet, let their foes have her." Shadow put a finger to his chin. "I wonder if she'll try to commit suicide. Oh I do hope so."

Darien fell to his knees. "How can you be so cruel? I thought you wanted to make her yours, yet now you say you hope she'll commit suicide? I don't understand."

"Endymion, cruelty is what I do. It's what I am; I'm your evil twin. This is Queen Serenity's fault, you know. And yours. If Queen Serenity had not separated us, none of this would ever have happened. Your precious princess encouraged it, begged you to do it. This is their fault. Blame no one but them and yourself." Shadow headed for the window. "Maybe next time someone orders to separate a part of yourself, you'll think of this night. Until we meet again, Endymion."

Darien was alone again, his heart shattered and empty. He fell to the ground, his head cradled in his hands. "Oh gods, what have I done?"

* * *

The healer made everyone, even Malachite wait out in the main suite while she examined Serena.

Malachite stood at the door, his expression cold and hard.

Kit came over to stand next to his future father. "I'm sorry we couldn't get here in time to protect her."

Malachite looked at the young boy. "There is no need to apologize, boy. It's not as though you attacked her."

Ares mussed up Kit's hair. "This boy blames himself for the hole in the Ozone layer."

Kit smacked Ares' hand away playfully. "I do not," he insisted but he did let Ares put a comforting arm around him. "I just hate being helpless to protect her, you know. She's going to be my mother someday; I need to protect her as much as I need to protect Zoe."

Malachite realized that was almost exactly what he was thinking. How helpless he had been to keep the woman he loved safe. It seemed that every time he so much as left her alone, for even a few minutes, something happened. Well no more. After he made sure she was alright, he would need to speak to her parents.

The doctor finally came out, drying her hands on a towel. "Well, she's alright physically. I was able to heal her injuries. Even the bruising is completely gone."

"Physically? Are you saying she is hurt in another way?" Malachite said.

The doctor looked at Malachite. "Sir Malachite, I wish I didn't have to tell you this but she's been raped."

Malachite felt his heart stop. "This is my fault, I should have anticipated…I should have stayed, I should have posted a guard with her, something…"

Kit put a hand on his father's shoulder. "It's not your fault. You had no way of knowing what to expect."

"That's right, Malachite," Nephrite added. "You were needed with us, to make the prince think he was really getting Serenity. We thought she was perfectly safe in here."

"Did she give you the jackass' name yet?" Ares asked the doctor. "I'll hunt the bastard down and cut it off."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Lita coughed out a small laugh. "I guess that would be an appropriate punishment. Can I help?"

The doctor shook her head. "I'm afraid she hasn't said anything since she woke up. You should attend to her Lord Malachite, she will need you."

Malachite didn't need to be told a second time. He rushed into the bedroom. She lay there staring with blank eyes at the ceiling. Those blue eyes that had healed his heart, the ones that never failed to tell him what she was feeling, were now blank and empty.

"Moonbow, Serena…" he knelt beside her. She showed no sign that she even heard him. He reached a hand out to caress her hair.

She flew into action, shaking and flailing away from him until she threw herself out of the opposite side of the bed. She scooted to the corner between her nightstand and the wall, shaking like a leaf.

"Serena," he coaxed. "It's me," he went to her side again.

She raised her hands as if to protect herself from something, no doubt whatever had taken her innocence.

Malachite gently took one hand. "Moonbow, it's me. Look at me."

Trembling she lifted her head to look at the comforting green eyes. Her lips trembled and wordlessly she threw herself at him, sobbing. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry. He didn't even try to move her back to the bed.

AN: I am so sorry this took so long, I had Bye Bye on the brain. Yes this story is getting slightly dark but I promise light is coming again. Remember, through adversity we grow stronger.


	50. Chapter 49

With Friends Like These

AN: Alright, I have gotten a LOT of reviews saying that I have now completely condemned Darien's character and he is now irredeemable. I would remind you, ALL of you, that it was not Darien who raped her. It was Shadow, who despite his claims, is not Darien. He's half of Endymion, not Darien and he's been separated for so long, he's developed into his own person almost completely independent of Endymion.

Chapter 49

When she had cried herself to sleep from exhaustion, Malachite finally felt comfortable moving her back to the bed. Covering her with the new blankets that replaced the others, he kissed her tear-stained cheek and left, leaving the door open in case she needed him.

He was half-surprised to see Queen Beryl in the living room, sitting on the sofa with a full cup of tea cooling slowly in her hand. The others sat around her, all obviously waiting for news. Ken looked like it was only common sense that was keeping him from rushing to his daughter.

"How is Princess Serenity, Malachite?" she asked simply, no blame in her tone. "The doctor told me what happened."

Malachite sighed. "She is understandably traumatized. She's asleep now, no doubt both physically and emotionally exhausted. I am sorry Your Majesty, I should have placed a guard with her. I was completely negligent in my duties."

"No, Malachite. This time you are not to blame," Queen Beryl told him. "I did not come here to punish you. I came because she is clearly in no condition to come to me and as she is a member of our society now, it is my duty to see to her well-being."

Ellen came up to the man and hugged him in a motherly fashion. "She's right, it's not your fault. Ken and I don't blame you. The one to blame is the one who hurt her. Don't blame yourself."

Malachite had stiffened slightly when the woman had hugged him so kindly. He couldn't remember anyone talking to him like they might a son, let alone hugged him like one. "Thank you..." he forced out. "Rest assured. I will find the one who did this heinous thing to her and I will punish him in the most painful way possible."

Upon landing in the bridge of the Black Moon Mothership, Mina, still guised as Princess Serenity, put a hand to her head. "A little warning next time!" she snapped out to his surprise. Gone was any pretense of a frail, damsel in distress as the princess dress vanished and she stood there dressed in Serena's school uniform.

"My dear, you may want to watch your tone," Diamond answered.

Mina punched him in the jaw. "No you watch your tone! I agreed to be your bride but before we cross that bridge, I have some rules. And you will follow them or I will de-man you. 1) I want a big wedding, the flashier the better. 2) I get my own room, with a lock, and you will stay out of it. 3) You even consider touching my friends, and I will kill you. And 4) It's Serena, not Serenity or Princess. Do you understand me?"

Diamond's eyes were practically bulging in an interesting mixture of anger and fear. "Ummm..."

"Do you understand me?" she asked again with a menacing growl in her voice promising all kinds of pain if he did not acquiesce.

"As you wish, my princess," Diamond bowed, amazed that there was someone out there willing to backtalk him, let alone give HIM orders.

Clapping sounds got their attention and they turned to the doorway. A young man in blue with short dark, blue hair stood clapping his hands with an amused grin on his face. "Nicely done, it's about time someone put him in his place." The young man came up to the two of them. "So brother, are you going to introduce me to your lady friend?"

Diamond sighed. "Sapphire, this is my fiancé, Princess Ser...uh Serena..." he corrected when the girl fired him a threatening glare.

Sapphire offered his hand although Mina didn't miss the suspicious look in his eyes at the word fiancé. "It's nice to meet you. Well, I gotta go study. See ya." He left the room in a hurry.

Diamond shook his head. His brother never liked any of the girls he dated, with no explanation as to why. "I will show you to your room then shall I?"

"I don't think he liked me much," Mina stated simply. His welcome had seemed friendly enough but his tone seemed stiff after he learned she was to marry his brother. She wondered if he knew it was against her will.

Diamond put his hands on his hips. "Sapphire has not liked a single one of the women I have ever brought home. I don't know why." He led her down the hall of the ship until he reached a door. "We will be returning to Nemesis tonight and tomorrow you will be introduced to the people as their future princess and queen."

In his small apartment, as the moon hung high overhead, Darien tried to sleep. He clung the blankets close to him as though they would protect him from the terrible guilt and nightmares that plagued his heart.

_"Do you understand what you've done, Prince? You violated your precious princess."_ Shadow's voice echoed in his mind as his heart replayed the entire incident over and over. He could hear her screams and pleas for him to stop his assault on her.

"Serena..." he sobbed. "Serenity..." He knew intellectually that it had been Shadow who had done it, that he would never done such a thing on his own power but his heart told him that it was his fault. That he had attacked his princess, the woman he had sworn to protect through two lifetimes. He stood up, walked over to his mirror, and looked at his reflection. This was the face Serena saw as his body assaulted her, violated her, took her innocence from her in the worst way possible. He hated that face.

"AHHH!" he pulled back his fist and slammed it into the glass, shattering it into pieces and cutting his hand to ribbons. He didn't care, he barely even registered the pain and the blood pouring from the wound. He deserved that pain. He deserved so much more pain. He didn't even deserve to live for his crime. In a guilt-ridden stupor he walked onto his balcony, looking down at the street below him. It would be a great drop and it was sure to be instant. This was what he deserved, he thought as he climbed on to the stone railing separating himself from his fate.

"Serena...forgive me...I never wanted to hurt you..." he wept as he neared the edge. "I will never hurt you again. I pray he will care for you as I couldn't." He set out a foot and stepped off into nothingness. He felt the air blowing through his hair, whipping at his tear-stained face as he neared the ground. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact, waited for death to take him.

A mighty force seemed to slam into him just inches before he would have hit the pavement and instead he hit soft, billowy pillows of a large downy bed. He sat up and realized that he was not dead and not even hurt by his fall. He wondered if he had dreamed his attempt at suicide and looked around. Before he could even get a glimpse of his surroundings, a desperate need to sleep fell over him and he collapsed onto the bed in a deep slumber.

As he slept in the large bed, two figures stood over him.

A man with white hair, a large golden horn on his head, stood beside a young woman with long pink, hair flowing freely down her back.

"Do you think he will be alright?" the woman asked as she sat next to the man they had saved, stroking his hair.

The white-haired man sat beside her and examined Darien. "His psyche has been severely damaged by what has happened. He knows what was done and he feels terrible guilt for it."

"But it wasn't his fault," the young woman wept. "We have to help him Helios. I know Mother wants me to help him. She knows it wasn't his fault, she doesn't blame him."

"I know my darling, but it will take a lot of work to help him realize this," Helios stroked her cheek comfortingly. "Don't worry so my precious one. I will not let my prince become a victim of the darkness."


	51. Chapter 50

With Friends Like These

Chapter 50

Time flowed differently on Nemesis, as Mina soon found out, and it was reflected even on the ship at the flurry of activity. At a time when she normally would have been fast asleep in her bed, the royal seamstress was instead forcing her into all kinds of dresses.

When the tenth pin found her skin (by accident of course), she had had it. "OW! Stop it! Stop it!" she stepped off the small pedestal.

"Your Highness..." the lady tried to pacify the disguised girl.

"No! I have been up since O'Dark thirty in the friggin' morning! I was taken away from my friends, my family, my HOME by some spoiled prince who spent too much time next to his dad's knee instead of over it! I have had a BAD day! I want to sleep now!" she fumed. She sighed as she saw the woman cowering and rubbed her aching head. "Look, I'm sorry...I'm just tired. I know it's not your fault, you're just following orders. But right now, where I come from, it's after midnight. I have been up for a good 20 hours and it has not been good day. We can do this another time, tomorrow in fact. Just let me get some sleep..." she was whining now, but that tends to happen to girls who are sleep deprived.

The woman looked unsure. "Your Highness, the Prince wishes for you to dine with him tonight..."

Mina grimaced. She remembered his Royal Assness' words. _"You will join me for dinner, that is not a request!"_ She was about to tell the seamstress she wasn't hungry and ignore the order but her stomach chose then to remind her that she had not eaten dinner yet.

"Alright, I'll go to dinner. But I dress myself. We can play dress up tomorrow," Mina shooed the woman out and went back to the wardrobe to pick out an appropriate outfit. She selected a slimming pink number. She wondered if she would be safe taking down the pigtails, if Diamond would just assume she didn't wear them all the time, but she decided against it. They were just going to use the disguise pen until Luna and Beryl both pointed out that magical disguises can be removed too easily. Instead Beryl had simply used perma-growth and lightening spells on her own hair and proceeded to put up the pigtails manually. Magic had quickly made a copy of the Moon Princess gown from fabric and thread and thus the disguise had been complete.

She looked around the room with curious, yet hurting eyes. It was very regal, especially for just being a room on a spaceship. She expected her room on Nemesis would be even more elaborate in its regal splendor, especially when she married the prince. But it was a prison, nothing more than a fancy prison. She would be marrying a man she didn't love, pretending to be another person for who knows how long. She wouldn't get to achieve her dreams of being a pop idol.

She wondered if she had made the right choice. Serena had been against it. She didn't want her friend to suffer on her behalf. But she also knew that it was only choice. She could not let her princess be taken. Her selfishness had almost cost her her most precious treasure. She wouldn't let that happen again.

But what would happen if Diamond found out the truth? The results could likely be even worse than if he'd gotten the real Serenity to begin with. What if she met Raye? Raye might be able to tell the difference?

A knock on the door interrupted her quandary. "Yeah?" she called at the door. It opened to admit a young maid.

"Your Highness, it is nearly time for dinner. The Prince sent me to show you the way," the maid told her.

Mina yawned. Just a little longer and she could go to sleep.

The dining table was smaller than Mina expected it to be. She had always thought royalty wanted big, showy furniture. The meal seemed rather small too. Only a few big serving plates and a pot in the center.

A servant pulled out her chair for her and she sat down. Prince Diamond sat to her left, at the head of the table. His brother sat across from her.

"You look ravishing my sweet," Diamond told her.

She flashed a dangerous look his way. "I'm not your sweet. Right now, I'm a tired, hungry teenager. If you want to live, you will knock off the flattery, or even better not speak to me at all. At least not until I've had a meal and a full night's sleep."

A snort across the table told her that she amused his brother at least. Diamond only cringed and signaled for the meal to begin.

The foods were those one could get on Earth, much to Mina's surprise. "Is this normally what you eat here? I expected..."

"We eat what food we can get from other planets. Most of the time, through barter. This is food we won in our war against Crystal Tokyo," Sapphire explained since Diamond seemed almost afraid to go against the young woman. "Nemesis doesn't have food of its own."

"Oh..." Mina said. "Um...so what do you barter with? I mean, what is the economic system here based on? I should know this right? Like they say, knowing things gives you a shower."

Diamond put his fork down and looked at the girl. This was Princess Serenity? Future Queen of the Earth? "I believe you mean, 'knowledge is power.'"

Mina frowned but nodded. "Yeah, that's it."

Sapphire pulled a few small crystals out of his pocket. "This is the currency of our home. Nemesis is practically made of them. And a lot of foreign planets like them so they'll usually trade for enough food to get us by until we reach another planet."

"And sometimes we get drawn into a war like the one with Crystal Tokyo. Our people usually eat very well during those times," Diamond pointed out. "Speaking of which, we'll be returning to Nemesis in the morning. We have a wedding to prepare for..." he smiled what she figured was supposed to be a seductive smile. She could only cringe.

She wiped her mouth and stood up. "Well, I'm going to bed. It's been a long, trying day. And if I don't get some sleep, I might just kill someone." She turned a feral smile on the prince to indicate she meant him. She knew he'd gotten the message when he averted his eyes back to his dinner plate.

"Yes yes, sleep well..." he told her quickly. Well, at least he learned quickly. "Do you need an escort back to your room?"

Mina shook her head. "No, I'll be fine. I left a trail of breadcrumbs." She was kidding of course but she could see quickly they didn't get it. "Never mind. Good night." She heard Sapphire laugh as she walked off.

"Whoa, brother, she's already got you whipped..." Sapphire cracked only to have a napkin thrown in his face.

AN: Wow, this chapter took awhile. Can you guess who I'm fixing Mina up with? Just a pet peeve, when I put in SEAMSTRESS, Word Office yelled at me for using a gender-specific noun. DUH! Tailor is just as gender-specific and I want readers to visualize a woman not a man. Waiter and Tailor both are MALE nouns. You don't say waiter when you mean a female WAITRESS. Thus it makes sense that TAILOR is the inappropriate term when you mean a female who works with clothing. BTW, the next several chapters are meant to take place mainly with Mina and her new life.


	52. Chapter 51

With Friends Like These

A/N: I have gotten complaints about the rape part of the story. Yes, it's dark, it's a bad thing to have happen. However, from a really bad event, often times the victim and those around the victim grow as people, even in real life. Rape REALLY happens people. It's a terrible, horrible thing but it happens. We can't pretend that it doesn't any more than we can pretend that homosexuality does not exist (homosexuality is NOT a bad thing but so many people want to pretend it doesn't exist. Ex. Haruka+Michiru=COUSINS? SERIOUSLY? COUSINS?). This story encompasses a couple of genres. Mainly it's meant to be a satire of the daytime soap opera. Implausible things happen, it takes forever for the plot to actually move forward, etc. At the same time, it's also a chance for me as a writer to discuss many of the problems we face in our real life society. We'll see an example of this in this chapter. It sucks that so many bad things happen to good people, but they do happen and you can't hide from it. Serena and her friends are going to face a lot real life, SERIOUS problems and not the trivial personal problems that the canon anime shows. It's not always going to turn out OKAY, at least not right away. Like with Mina and Diamond. She may be putting him in his place but she's still stuck in a situation she does not want to be in. She chose to take Serena's place but in as much as Belle chose to take her father's place at the Beast's Castle. She doesn't want to. She doesn't want to marry him but you know what, she's going to. She's not getting out of that. Her telling Diamond off is merely a way of trying to have some control in a situation that is beyond her control. Nevertheless, you know what, as much as she hates this, she's not the type to wallow about in self-pity (we know Mina, she's not like that all), she's going to try and make the best out of this bad situation. She doesn't want to but damn it, she's going to do it anyway. That is real life. We find ourselves in situations we don't want to be in, situations that are completely out of our hands and we have no choice but to buck up and take it, to try and make the best of the situation that we are in and hope it will work out. Sometimes it does. Sometimes it doesn't. Moreover, sometimes we find out that really, this situation was the best thing that could happen to us. Again, that is life. Sometimes it sucks, sometimes it absolutely rocks, and sometimes we don't know what to make of it. The important thing is just to keep trying and largely, that's the biggest moral, the biggest theme of this story. As much as it's "things aren't always what they seem to be" it's keep trying, no matter how bad or hard it gets. Just keep trying. It'll seem hard and dark and sometimes you'll wonder what is the point but if you keep trying and you don't give up, you'll find the light and you'll be happy again. I know it's cliché but it's true that everything happens for a reason and it's not always clear to us. Whether you're a believer in any religion or not, this is still true. Everything has a point and someday the tears you've cried will form a river to a better life. Sorry, I've rambled on and on. Let's get this chapter moving.

Chapter 51

In the morning, Malachite entered Serena's room with a tray of breakfast. He knew she would probably not want to eat but he had to try.

He set the tray down on the vanity and turned to wake her up. It was not necessary, as her eyes were already wide open, watching him quietly. He was disturbed that he could not read her like he usually could. Her eyes usually told him everything he needed to know but now they were blank.

"Good morning," he told her, trying to keep things as normal as he could. He didn't know what to say. Normally he would ask her if she slept well or how she was feeling. Those would both be rather stupid questions right now. "I brought you breakfast," he brought over the tray. She looked away. Slowly, he sat down beside her, cursing the fiend who hurt her as she jerked with fear. Carefully, gently, he took her hand, rubbing it reassuringly. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry you were hurt again. When I could have protected you..."

"Malachite," Lita called into the room. "We need to talk to you."

The man kissed her hand, not wanting to frighten her worse. "I'll be back Moonbow. Please, try to eat something."

Outside the bedroom, Lita and Ami sat on the sofa. It was just the two of them and Rubeus as Ken and Ellen had taken Sammy to school. Kit and Ares were taking a run, taking out their anger at what happened on the roads around the castle and Zoe was still asleep. Rubeus was positioned as a guard at the inside of the door, pretending not to listen to them.

"Malachite...we needed to warn you," Ami began. "You're going to have to be really careful with Serena."

He nodded. "Yes, I can see her fear of me..."

Lita shook her head. "She's not afraid of YOU per se. I mean, she is but she's more scared that you're not going to want her anymore."

The general snapped his eyes at Lita. "What? Why wouldn't I?"

"On Earth, Malachite, people are very stupid and close-minded," Ami explained. "Sadly, a lot of times, rape victims are blamed by them for what happened. It leads to a very hard life."

"But it's not her fault..." Malachite stated.

Lita nodded. "No it isn't, and how the Earth treats it is totally wrong but that's how it is right now. Maybe someday, people will learn to put the blame where it really belongs. We wanted to tell you because we know you've had issues with fully giving yourself to her, emotionally, and that's ultimately what she is going to need in order to believe that you do still love her."

Malachite understood what the girl was saying. She was right. He could not afford to feel guilty over this if she was to recover.

Mina woke the next morning in confusion. She looked around her. Where was she? Why hadn't Nephrite woke her and Lita for training? And where was Lita?

"Your Highness," a voice came from outside her door bringing back the events of the day before. She wasn't on Asgard now. She was in the Black Moon flagship. "Breakfast is served."

She moaned in response but she put her hair up in the pigtails that Serena had taught her the previous evening. She would worry about dressing later. Right now, she needed fuel.

So, it was that she arrived in the dining room in her pajamas and bathrobe and pink bunny slippers. Diamond and Sapphire stared at her, in their opinion, unusual attire. She decided to thoroughly annoy them, or rather Diamond (Sapphire was just unfortunate casualty in this subtle war).

Thus she pasted a chipper grin on her face and continued to the table. "Good morning, everyone." She sat at her seat beside Diamond.

The man shook his head at her antics. "Good morning, S..Serena..." saying that name was weird. He was used to saying Serenity but he didn't dare call her wrath upon him so early in the morning. "Did you sleep well?"

She smiled a contrary smile at him. "Oh, about as well as can be expected. What's for breakfast?"

"Oatmeal and sausage," Sapphire replied.

As at dinner the night before, Mina was perplexed at the small-scale meal. When she thought of royalty and food, she thought grand banquets at any time of the day and lots of different, and even weird looking foods. She remembered what they said about how they obtained their food and slowly started to wonder exactly how the people ate when they traded for food rather than won through battle. She would have to, somehow, get word to her friends on this new development. If it was as she suspected, something would have to be done.

Lita and Ami weren't the only ones who wanted to speak to him. Malachite only had about twenty minutes to sit with Serena, trying to coax her into eating her breakfast, an exercise in futility, before Beryl required his presence.

"Malachite, I called you here because I think we both know the seriousness of the situation. We don't know who it was who attacked her, but I think we're safe in assuming they are not related with the Black Moon or Nemesis," Beryl began. "We don't know how they got here. It is also very possible that her attacker is one of our own. I'd like to think that none of our people would do this but just as there are bad humans, there could very well be truly bad youma."

"I was thinking of that as well, Your Majesty. It's strange, I could find no trace of the attacker's energy anywhere in the apartment, not even in her bedroom where the attack took place," Malachite concurred. "I would say assign more guards but as you've said we don't really know who we can trust."

"That's why I'm relieving her of active duty for the time being and I am assigning YOU to guard her exclusively. But not here," Beryl continued. "I have already spoken with her parents on this matter. Stealth is what we need here. We need to be discreet, the fewer guards around her the better. You will return with her to Earth, I have already set you up with a home in America, bought under the names of Mr. and Mrs. Blake, newlyweds."

Malachite stared. "Newlyweds?" He supposed he it was a good idea, a good cover but he had just decided that morning that he was going to STOP or try to stop feeling guilty about his feelings for Serena but now he has to pretend to be completely okay with the thought of being married to her.

"Malachite, I know what you're thinking. You're an open book to me," Beryl began. "I am sorry that I have to push you into this so soon. And before you leave, I feel you deserve an explanation as to my actions regarding Zoycite."

Malachite flinched at the name. "I do not blame you my queen. I warned her that she was overstepping her bounds..."

Beryl raised her hand to silence him. "She was impetuous, I agree. However, there is more to it than that. I wanted to save her Malachite, but, she was so badly injured and we had so little energy left...I had to use so much of it in the conversion of the Black Star Crystal. I couldn't say that in so many words, with so many of our people there to witness. It would have caused panic. All I could do was take away her pain. That is what I did."

Malachite shook his head. "I do not blame you, my queen. It was my fault she was so badly hurt. I was not there to protect her, as I should have been. I do not even blame the scouts any longer, they were merely protecting themselves." He shook with grief he could no longer hide.

A gentle hand fell on his shoulder and he looked into his queen's eyes. In them, he beheld a kindness he rarely saw before. "You face a hard road Malachite. Some scars never fully heal; however, I believe this is not one of them. It will be hard, but if you allow yourself to, truly, love again, Princess Serenity can and will help you. And I can promise you, this is what Zoycite would want for you now. Knowing her as a child, watching her grow up and watching the two of you together, I know that there was no one she loved as much as she did you. Allow this knowledge to bring you peace and allow you to open your heart completely to this young woman."

Malachite nodded and bowed respectfully, reverently, knowing that she spoke the truth. She was the one who knew them best, thus it made sense that she would know how Zoycite would feel about this. "Thank you my queen. I will protect Princess Serenity to the best of my ability.

In his secret chambers, Wise Man hovered again before the maiden encased in the liquid-filled crystal. "Soon my dear, it will be time for you to awaken once again..."

AN: Again, I bring up the crystal-encased woman. I bring her up for a reason. She will play a part later in the series. Can anyone guess who she ?

Also, know, that there is a reason why Malachite nor Beryl could sense the foreign energy of the attacker. This comes back to the fact that it was really Shadow who attacked her and not Darien, despite being in Darien's body and it will play a factor later on as well.

On another note, I am toying with the idea for a short crossover for the next parts involving Malachite and Serena. I am considering crossing over, for a short time, with the Classic Power Rangers (and yes I mean Zack and Trini, the original Black and Yellow Rangers). This is not for sure yet as I am not sure if this is the right way to go. Again, if I did it, it would not last the entire rest of the story (which will go all the way up to and possibly PAST Stars which means you're looking at one heck of an ongoing story) but rather maybe a story arc or two. What do you think? Yes, this is one time when I am actually giving you guys a chance to influence the story in some form. I do not promise to go with the majority however, as I will also be talking with my Beta on this matter. Still let me know what you think as I will be taking your opinions into account to some extent.


	53. Interlude A

With Friends Like These

AN: This part will be short mainly covering why we won't be seeing Darien for a while in the story. It also gives me a chance to explain how the Power Ranger crossover would go if I decide to do it.

So here we go with that first:  
If I did the crossover this is how it would happen. Metallia knows Zordon (makes sense considering they are both powerful aliens from different worlds. It also gives a chance to show a small attraction between the two before their current states) and after learning about the attack on Princess Serenity, she knows that Asgard Palace is NOT the safest place for her at the moment. She also knows that Tokyo isn't safe either. Serena needs to be around people who can discreetly protect her (not just Malachite, although he believes it's just him) and also keep her from feeling like she needs to participate in battle, as there's already a team protecting the city. Metallia would use her magic to put Beryl in contact with Zordon regarding the situation. Zordon would of course give the Power Rangers a debriefing on the mission regarding Serenity, showing them pictures of her civilian form. They would of course also be warned about Sailor Mars (Nemesis), the Black Moon (Diamond said he'll back off, in exchange for who he thinks is Serenity but Beryl would be a fool to take him at face value) and also something else that I won't be revealing right now but it is also a reason why Beryl and Metallia want to get Serena somewhere safe. Let's just say the time spent in Angel Grove would be about 9+ months.

Interlude:

Night became day and day became night until two days had passed. Through this time, Helios and his maiden took turns caring for him and sitting with him.

The pink-hair young lady was on her shift, mopping his sweaty forehead when a moan caught her attention. "Helios, I think he's waking up," she called to the white-haired priest.

The priest entered the room just as Darien's deep blue eyes slowly opened. He looked around in confusion. "Where...where am I?"

"Prince Endymion," Helios began as he sat opposite his companion. "I am Helios, High Priest of Elysion, formerly known as the Golden Kingdom, your kingdom."

Darien looked over at the priest. "What happened?"

"You attempted to take your own life, my prince. Forgive me, but we could not allow that to happen," Helios explained. "In your attempt, I was able to catch you and bring you here to recover."

Darien sat up as his memory returned to him. "Why...why did you save me? I don't deserve to live...for what I did...what I did to her..."

The young lady beside him grabbed his hand. "No, you mustn't say that. It wasn't you, you didn't do it. You were possessed, your body manipulated and used to do something we all know you wouldn't have done if you'd been in control."

"But she saw me...I was the one who caused her such fear and harm...in her eyes..." Darien protested. "I let him win..."

Helios looked at his prince with all seriousness in his eyes. "Darien, answer me this, would you have ever hurt her at all, of your own will?"

Darien shook his head. "No...I would never hurt my princess. I love her..."

"Then while yes it was you she saw, it was not you, thus you are not to blame for what happened," Helios concluded. "And if your dark side had not been separated, I believe that this would never have happened. Your inherent goodness would have had greater influence over the dark side. It is the law of Yin and Yang. Without one, balance cannot exist. Queen Serenity was wrong to separate it from you."

Darien considered the wise words and while he was as yet unsure, he knew on some level that he was right. "What will happen now? I cannot go back. He could come back and possess me again and make me do something even worse. I don't know what could be worse than what he's already done, but it's possible."

"No," Helios agreed. "You cannot go back. You won't be going back for at least awhile."

"We brought you here to help you, to train you to be the great and powerful prince you once were," the lady continued. "When the time is right, you will return to the Earth to help in the fight once more, and to revive the Golden Kingdom to its former glory."

Darien nodded and for the first time got a good look at the young woman. She seemed familiar almost. "Who are you?"

She smiled sheepishly as she realized she hadn't introduced herself. "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. Here, I am simply called Small Lady or in Helios' case, 'Precious One," she smiled coquettishly at the priest causing him to blush

AN: Yes it's short, but again, it's meant only to be an interlude while I decide whether or not I want to go with the Power Ranger crossover. Let me know what you think your reviews please so that I might make an educated decision.


	54. Interlude B

With Friends Like These

AN: Okay, after some thought and discussion with another reviewer I have decided to go ahead with the Power Ranger crossover. It just allows for too many possibilities to pass up. Thus I am using another short interlude to tie the two together before going onto that storyline. I will of course still be keeping half of the focus on Mina and Diamond and their development. I will be using the original six Power Rangers (which means Zack and Trini, I loved them despite people crying racial stereotyping with their colors; gee people not everything comes back to race, colors of meanings beyond that). This is in the middle of Season 2 (before the Power Transfer and after the intro of the White Ranger).

Interlude B

The fact that Princess Serenity had been attacked within her own domain troubled Beryl immensely. Her people trusted her to protect them. If she could not even guarantee that protection within the walls of her palace, what power did she really have to protect them at all? She needed to consult her master and teacher.

"Queen Metallia, I seek your guidance," Beryl knelt before the remains of the former queen.

"Speak Beryl," Metallia beckoned. "Tell me what troubles you so."

"It is the attack on Moon Princess Serenity. She, like the rest of my people, trusted me to keep her safe and yet she was attacked within this very fortress," Beryl stated. "We do not know who did it. Somehow, the attacker was able to remove all trace of their energy from the premises. I do not know if it was one of our own or someone from the Black Moon Family or a completely new entity."

"This is most troubling indeed," Metallia agreed. "Not knowing who attacked her makes it difficult to protect her, even within the kingdom. Assigning more guards could prove more harmful than good if it's one of our own. Many were quite embittered to the White Moon Kingdom for reneging on the primordial pact. As you are aware, whole families were ruined in the starvation that resulted."

"What should I do, Mistress? I cannot send her back to her home on Earth. It's not safe for her there. But now it is not safe for her here," Beryl asked.

Many moments of silence passed before Metallia replied. "Allow me to get in contact with an old friend of mine. He might be able to help. Whether he can or not, have Malachite take Princess Serenity to Angel Grove, California in America. Her anonymity there alone should provide sufficient protection. And if my old friend can help, there will be even more protection for her there. Purchase them a home there under an alias but do not tell them of the possible additional protection."

A few hours later, in the city of Angel Grove, their own teacher, to a large fortress, was summoning five teenagers.

"What is it Zordon?" Trini asked as she and her friends arrived at the Command Center.

"Rangers, I was just contacted by an old friend of mine, Queen Metallia of the Planet Asgard," Zordon began. "She came to me with distressing news and tells me that two of her people will be coming here to Angel Grove for their own safety. One of them is the Princess of the White Moon Kingdom, Serenity."

Billy cocked an eyebrow. "White Moon Kingdom, Zordon? What is that?"

"It's a kingdom that once existed over a thousand years ago during the days of the Silver Millennium," Zordon explained. "Princess Serenity is it's heir. I am asking you to watch over her, discreetly, when you meet her. Alpha, please give them the pictures."Alpha stepped forward with a set of photographs, handing them to Tommy. "Rangers, this is the Moon Princess. She is known right now as Serena Tsukino but she will be called Serena Blake while she is living in Angel Grove. Her companion, in the next photograph, is called Malachite, but for purposes of secrecy, he will be called Oliver Blake. They will be posing as husband and wife. The next photograph is the one called Sailor Mars, aka Raye Hino, aka Sailor Nemesis. She is an enemy and seeks to harm the Princess. If she attacks, you must do your best to subdue her without causing lasting harm if at all possible. I will warn you, Princess Serenity was recently the victim of devastating attack that has left her traumatized. She will likely be frightened of strangers, especially males. Do your best to stay near her, to protect her, but you must be discreet. Will you undertake this mission?"

Tommy looked at the young girl; thinking of Kimberly and how he would feel if anyone tried to hurt her. "Don't worry Zordon. We'll do our best."

AN: And that is the set-up interlude. The next chapter will likely focus on Diamond introducing his new fiance, Mina (of course calling her Princess Serenity) to the people of Nemesis and Mina possibly finding out that instead of demanding her hand in marriage he should have demanded food to feed his people, or better yet, asked for their help instead of seeking his petty revenge, as these chapters focused on both Darien and setting up the next story arc for Serena and Malachite. Reviews are always appreciated, I try to answer every single one of them if possible.


	55. Chapter 52

With Friends Like These

Chapter 52

Claiming a migraine, Mina managed to hide for the duration of the trip back to Nemesis, thinking about her situation. Her plan to piss Diamond off enough to make him NOT want to marry her wasn't working. Sapphire was congenial to her but she could sense a forced nature to it. She hadn't yet seen Raye and was wondering where she was and Jadeite too.

At some point during the day, the seamstress from the day before had returned to finish tailoring her gown.

"What is this for anyway?" Mina asked. "Why do I need all of this finery?"

"Your Highness, Prince Diamond wants to announce your engagement as soon as you arrive. You must be properly attired," the woman explained.

Mina frowned at the reminder.

"Ahh there we are, the final pin. That wasn't so bad after all, was it Your Highness? It's as though this dress was made for you," the seamstress stated.

A knock at the door got their attention. "Entre vous," Mina called.

Sapphire entered the room. "Madam, I wish to speak with the princess. Leave us."

"Yes, Lord Sapphire. I am finished with her anyway," the woman left the room.

Sapphire walked around Mina, scrutinizing her thoroughly and silently. "Why are you marrying my brother?"

Mina was surprised at the question. "What?"

"Well, you're supposed to be marrying my brother and yet you seem determined to piss him off. You seem angry to be here," Sapphire stated.

Mina cocked her head to the side. "I'm supposed to be happy to be here? The only reason I'm here is because he threatened to kill my friends and family if I didn't. I don't want to be here anymore than you want me here."

Sapphire looked away. "You're here against your will?"

"Yeah. And by the way, even if I did want to marry your brother, which I really don't, I wouldn't want to take him away from you," Mina told him.

Sapphire stiffened up. "What are you talking about?"

Mina put her hands on her hips. "Oh come on, you think I'm blind. I know jealousy when I see it. You're scared that when I marry your brother that I will take up all of his time and attention and he won't want to hang out with you anymore. Am I close?"

"I...um...well..." Sapphire stammered.

"How often have you had to share your brother with someone else?" Mina asked. "It's only natural you'd be worried. But you don't have to be. I promise. And if I accidentally annoy you while trying to annoy him, sorry."

* * *

Malachite packed several bags of Serena's clothing and personal items, thinking about the new mission Beryl had set for him. It was a brilliant plan, he knew that. A team of guards around her in a familiar setting would draw too much attention and make her more likely to come under attack in her weakened state. But there was more to think about. He had to really let go now. She needed him 100 percent. Nothing less would do if she was to heal.

Heaving a heavy sigh he summoned the picture of he and Zoycite, a tear hitting the photo as he allowed himself to grieve one last time. "I will always love you Zoycite. You will always be in my heart, and I know if you were here, you would be smacking me for the sappy nature of that line but it's true. The time to heal and move on has come however. She needs me now. I hope you can understand..." he banished the photo back to his personal chambers. "Farewell my love."

* * *

Shadow, being mainly a shadow, was able to float through space as he wished. He had no concept of oxygen or molecular density. He watched over the Earth, over his victim, with an orb he materialized from thin air. He laughed every time that so-called general tried to hold her only to have her flinch away. He had sensed his double's attempted suicide and felt him vanish from this dimension. He wasn't worried. As long as Endymion survived, so would he. His goal was to torment Serenity to the point of madness, revenge for banishing him unjustifiably to the ends of the universe. He supposed that if he had any kindness inside him, he would know that he had gone too far, but all of that kindness remained in his other half. He had no true concept of right or wrong, he only knew that he was sorely mistreated and such treatment deserved likewise.

As he was contemplating how best to continue his torment of the Moon Princess, something floating in the distance caught his eye. "Is that a...trashcan? I've heard of space garbage, but this is a little much..."

* * *

At last, the flagship docked on the small planet. Mina was surprised to see that an entire crowd of people had gathered to see their arrival. It reminded her of the opening scene of Disney's Lion King. She laughingly wondered if that's how Diamond was introduced to his people when he was born.

Sapphire had made a promise that he would talk to his brother about this forced marriage. He didn't want his brother married to someone who didn't love him. But that would have to wait, she knew.

As the door to the ship opened, Diamond took Mina's arm and led her out, stopping just at the middle of the gangplank. "People of Nemesis, while the war was not entirely a victory, we have managed to bring back 3 tons of food to ration among our people. And, my people, I have also brought back another prize." Mina frowned as he referred to like a belonging, an object, but did not protest. "Allow me to introduce you to your new future queen, my bride-to-be, Princess Serenity!"


	56. Chapter 53

With Friends Like These

CALLING ALL ARTISTS: LOOKING FOR TITLE ART TO USE FOR THIS STORY AND FOR FINDING HEAVEN ON EARTH

Chapter 53

Shadow deftly intercepted the floating trashcan and landed a nearby asteroid to examine it. "What a strange trashcan." Were he whole, Shadow would have considered the ramifications of such actions but as it was, he was curious. He wanted to know what was inside. And what he wanted, he would have.

Carefully, he removed the lid and peered inside to see a little woman peering back up at him. She was a strange little woman.

"Ahhh, finally I am free once again," the woman said in a grating voice as she took on human size. She disregarded the confused Shadow as she looked over the asteroid he had landed on. "Look out Zeddie baby, Rita Repulsa's back. I'll get my revenge on you and on the Power Rangers."

"Hey!" Shadow shouted to get her attention, leaning bored against the now empty can. "You seem to have forgotten something lady."

Rita finally seemed to notice him. "Ahhh yes, you who has set me free. As a reward, I will allow you to serve me, Rita Repulsa the Empress of Evil. Go ahead, you may bow before your mistress."

Shadow laughed. "Excuse me? Yes, I was the one who freed you and if I recall, that means you should be serving me, Prince Endymion of Earth."

Rita regarded the impertinent humanoid. "Prince of Earth, eh? Well, perhaps we can help each other. You fight for me, help me to get my revenge on Lord Zedd, and I will give you whatever you want."

"Hmm, what I want most, you cannot give me," Shadow stated.

"Do not doubt me human," Rita told him. "I will make you promise. You freed me and thus you have earned one wish. Help me get my revenge and conquer the Power Rangers, and I will make it three."

"Hmmm, it is tempting. Very well, I will take my first wish now and agree to aide you. But I choose how I work, I have a mission of my own to complete. Also know this, the Earth is my kingdom, it is mine by right of birth. I don't know where your kingdom is, but you keep to it. No, this is not my wish, I do not need to wish for what is rightfully mine," Shadow said with a harshness to his tone. "I do not promise to stay for all three wishes however. I will help you for as long as it suits me. Do you accept my conditions?"

Rita growled. This upstart dared to demand her NOT to conquer the Earth. She wanted to rule the Earth. She also knew that she stood no chance alone. "Very well then, name your first wish."

Angel Grove was a much smaller city than Tokyo and Serena had to admit she liked it. Although, to be honest, she hadn't left their new home since they arrived five days ago. She had started eating again at Malachite's behest but she was still too scared to venture outside. That day would be different.

"Serena, Moonbow," Malachite began as he sat down next to her. "What would you think about looking around the town a little?"

She shook her head and continued looking off into space.

"Serena, you can't hide from the world forever. Come on," he took her hand. "Get dressed and we'll go together, alright?"

The girl gave him a pleading gaze. She didn't want to go out. She wanted to hide, to hide away forever where no one could ever find her and hurt her again. But Malachite returned her pleading gaze with one of his own. They both knew that as much as she wanted to, she couldn't hide forever. With an inaudible sigh, she gave in and pushed him out of the room so she could dress in private. She loved him and normally would have had no issues with letting him see her but not now. Not now and she wondered if she'd ever feel comfortable with it now.

The pair eventually found themselves at the Angel Grove Youth Center. Seeing the words "Juice Bar" on the sign made them realize that they were thirsty and they decided to go in..

Seeing quite a few people at the counter, Malachite led Serena over to a quiet table. "I'll be right back Moonbow." Surely she would be okay for a few minutes while he went to get them something to drink and possibly a snack.

Serena looked around warily. There was a mass of teenagers inside the center. In one part of the Youth Center was a bunch of guys and girls in karate uniforms. They practiced their moves in what looked like a well-synchronized dance under the tutelage of two young men, red and green bandanas on their foreheads. In the section closest to Serena, she could see a brunette in a pink leotard doing cartwheels on a balance beam. A young man with dark skin was practicing a different kind of martial arts that she couldn't readily identify in another part of the center.

"Hey look here Skull," a voice caught her attention and she turned to see a large man ambling towards her, tailed by a skinnier, black haired man. "What do we have here?" the man sat down at the table beside her.

Serena whimpered at the unwanted closeness of this strange man.

"Looks like a hot new chick, Bulk," Skull said.

The one called Bulk scooted in closer to her. "Hey babe, why don't we go..."

Hyperventilating, Serena slipped under the table and escaped out of the enclosed space. The fear was evident in her eyes.

"What's wrong sweet cheeks," Skull moved in closer to her. "You think you're too good for us."

Bulk got up and pulled her to him by the arm. "You should get to know us before you..."

A shrill shriek erupted from Serena's throat as she flew into a full-blown panic attack. She fell to the ground and curled in on herself, crying and silently reliving the attack. She couldn't get a breath, her chest hurt.

"Whoa, what's up with this freak," Bulk stepped away as a crowd started to gather at the scene.

"What's up is she obviously doesn't want you near her Bulk," the dark-skinned young man got between Serena and the large bully.

"Your presence alone would send anyone into a panic attack," the young gymnast agreed.

"What is going on here," Malachite's voice cut through the crowd. The onlookers moved aside for Malachite to see Serena huddled on the floor, crying and shaking, trying everything to protect her body but seemed to be failing. "Serena!" he put down the tray in his hands and fairly flew to her side. "What happened?" he turned the question on the two bullies.

"Hey, it's not our fault she freaked out!" Bulk attempted to protest as he backed away from the angry man. Not paying attention, he backed into the table Malachite had put their food on, upturning it and sending the tray into the air. With a "sploosh" sound, the contents of the tray landed on the coward, coating him in a combination of milkshake and chili-cheese fries.

The sight of the bully coated in the gunk sent the five teenagers that had come to Serena's rescue into hysterical laughter.

"Why don't you get out of here Bulk," said a girl with long, dark hair. "Take a bath before you come back."

Scowling and growling at his embarrassment, Bulk grabbed Skull and the pair left the juice bar.

Malachite held his girlfriend, petting her hair and whispering soothing words in her ears until she was able to come out of the flashback she had landed herself. He didn't notice the five teens shoo away the other spectators.

The young martial artist with the green bandana knelt down with his friends to clean up the mess. "Is she okay?"

"She will be. I should have taken her up to the counter with me," Malachite said the last more to himself than to the other boy.

Trini, the dark-haired girl, came over. "Poor thing, she looks scared to death."

"She's been through a lot in the past couple of weeks," Malachite said. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm...Oliver, Oliver Blake." He introduced himself with the name Beryl had left in the folder concerning the details of his new mission. "This is my wife, Serena." He was prepared for questions regarding their ages but they didn't come.

"Trini Kwan," Trini introduced herself. "And this is Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, Jason and Zack." She gestured to the group cleaning up the remains of their order. "Don't mind Bulk and Skull, they're really harmless although they act like tough jerks most of the time."

"Thank you for coming to help her before I could," Malachite cursed himself for leaving Serena even for such a short time.

Ernie, the juice bar's owner, came over with a new tray to replace their lost order. "Here, no charge. My customers need to be able to feel safe here."

"Thanks Ernie," Kimberly told their good friend as she threw away the original order. "So where are you guys from?"

"Japan," Malachite said simply as he helped Serena to right herself now that she was out of her panicked state. "Are you alright Moonbow?"

The girl nodded as she back in their booth. She looked gratefully at the group that had put the bullies in their place. She was embarrassed to have acted that way in such a public place. They must think she was a freak.

"Well, we have to get back. We're glad you're alright and welcome to Angel Grove," Jason said, indicating that they should leave the pair alone. Zordon had told them to watch over her discreetly after all.

Up in the palace on the darkest side of the moon, Zedd watched the Rangers with their new friends. "Ahh, it seems the Rangers have made some new friends. Perhaps I can use this pair to finally conquer Earth."

In his distracted state of mind, Zedd failed to notice an asteroid nearing his stolen domicile. Nor did he sense the presence of another watching him, ready to act if necessary.

AN: And the pair have met the Rangers and Shadow has officially re-entered this story. Note, I cannot kill him off. Why? Because as stated in a previous chapter, as long as Darien is alive, Shadow CANNOT die. As it is, he isn't even really corporeal which is why he needed Darien's body to attack Serena. I try not to go against previously stated continuity. Please, if you read, take the time to leave a review. Reviews tell me what I'm doing right and what I'm not doing right. If there's something you'd like to see, say something. Maybe I'll include it, maybe I won't, it all depends on the state of the story line, but if you never ask, I can never consider it.


	57. Chapter 54

Friends54

With Friends Like These

Chapter 54

When she returned from her mission as "ambassador" to announce Diamond's demand that Serenity be present for peace talks to take place, Raye was fuming. She was merely angry when Wise Man had told her that Diamond's wish was to marry the Moon Princess and make her Queen of Nemesis. She would once again have to serve that fraud.

"Sailor Mars," Jadeite said as he appeared in her room on the ship that had once belonged to Rubeus.

Raye turned an angry glare upon him. "I've told you, do not call me that. I refuse to affiliate myself with the Inner Scouts and that toad any longer."

Jadeite looked down. "Forgive me, I have always known you as Sailor Mars, and Princess Mars before that. Will you tell me why you are so angry?"

Raye growled at him. "Prince Diamond wants to bring that meatball-headed idiot here. He wants to marry her and make her queen of his planet. I will be forced to serve her again. After everything I went through to be free of her."

Jadeite said nothing. He had accepted Wise Man's offer to let him stay with Raye but only so that he could stay close to her, able to remove her from his influence at the best possible opportunity. The idea that Queen Beryl would really lock him away in sleep again was ludicrous. Not now that the energy crisis was over.

"Why do you hate her so much, Princess? I remember in the days of yore, that you would have gladly given your life to protect her. I remember in our fights more recently, you cared for her more deeply than anyone did. What happened?" he asked her.

"What happened? I realized how I'd been manipulated. I saw how Sailor Moon got all the glory, all the breaks, even the guy I wanted!" Raye stated, same as she had stated the first time he asked. "Why should she be the leader? Why should she be the Moon Princess? Why should I serve a lazy sloth like her? And worse, get nothing for my troubles?"

"Nothing beyond the love of a dear friend who would gladly give up that leadership if it meant having you back," Jadeite threw back at her. "Is that worth nothing to you now? That is not the princess I loved all those years ago. Did you know she died trying to save you?" he was getting angry. He remembered Malachite relating that story to him and the anguish he had seen on his surrogate brother's face.

Raye visibly flinched at those words. She remembered the terrible pain in her chest that alerted her to the danger her princess was facing. "If she hadn't been so clumsy and pathetic, she would have been more than a match for the four sisters. It's not my fault she's a weakling..."

Jadeite knew that she didn't mean that. He had seen the flinch. He knew that somewhere in her heart, she still loved Serena like a sister. He also knew that her vow as a Sailor Scout was still in effect, the vow she had made 1000 years ago.

Just as he was about to continue, Raye's face contorted in an obvious effort to ignore a rising pain. "Are you alright Princess?"

She fell to her knees, screaming as the pain became too much. "Princess Serenity..." the words came from her lips before she could stop them. "No...leave her alone...AHHHH!"

Jadeite fell the floor beside her, holding her as she endured the pain. "What's happening, Princess?"

"Serenity...under attack...no..." she moaned. It troubled her that her instincts still wanted to protect her, to fly to her aid the moment she was in any danger at all. Somehow being in her Sailor Nemesis form blocked a good portion of that instinct, but in civilian form, her gut reaction was to go save her. Why couldn't she get rid of that instinct, that need, that call? "No...get off of her...Princess..." Her forehead glowed with the bright red of her Mars symbol. "NO!" Finally the pain became too much. Her body, already weakened by Wise Man's influence, couldn't handle it and she fell limp in Jadeite's arms in a deep sleep.

She slept for a full two weeks as the power of the black crystal and her true nature fought for control. Jadeite watched over her through that time, mopping her brow and using his own brand of magic to keep out any outside influences. He wondered how she had managed to keep up this charade for this long. Surely, she knew that the bonds of Sailor Soldier and Princess were absolute. She was lucky to be alive for as much as she fought the bond. If she kept trying to fight it, it would ultimately kill her.

Inside a dark space, she floated, totally nude, neither Sailor Mars nor Sailor Nemesis.

"Princess Mars," an ethereal voice caused her to open her eyes. She looked around her in confusion.

"Where am I? Who called me?" she asked the air.

The dark space brightened to reveal a shimmering red throne room. Tapestries depicting the ancestral symbol of Mars. She was no longer nude but in the gown she used to wear in the ancient days. At the head of the throne room, a muscled, regal figure with a battle helmet upon his head, sat. She recognized him.

"Father," she went down on one knee in respect.

"Daughter, tell me why have you shamed our house?" God Ares didn't beat around the bush.

She looked up at him. "I don't know..." she admitted. "I thought..."

"1000 years ago, you swore allegiance to the White Moon Princess Serenity and in turn was given the powers of the Noble House of Mars, and became Sailor Mars," God Ares continued. "You swore fealty the princess, swore to watch over and protect her. Yet now you have betrayed your sacred vow and dishonored our family. Why have you done this?"

"Father...I...in my time, she's not like she used to be. She's not strong now. She's irresponsible and lazy...she's not right for the post. I was worried if she were allowed to be our leader any longer, the Dark Kingdom would win and take us over. I had to make the choice..." Mars tried to justify her actions, except suddenly it sounded silly. "I was angry. She does nothing and yet she is constantly rewarded while we, while I do...everything...and get nothing." Again, it just sounded silly. Jadeite was right. Serena had given everything she could. All of her love and friendship, she had even been willing to sacrifice the Silver Crystal if it meant saving them. She never asked to be the Moon Princess or the leader. And yet Wise Man had said...

"And now, because of your betrayal, your princess has suffered a most grievous attack. You have failed in your duties as a Sailor Scout. You forgot that the source of a Scout's power is not just being a Princess of a planet but serving a being a higher power. In exchange for your service and most importantly your friendship, that power is given," God Ares continued scolding his daughter. "You are not worthy of being called my daughter, you dishonor me!"

As he spoke, a raging fire rose up around the princess, her gown burning off her and the Mars symbol burning into her forehead. She screamed with pain.

"No...Princess Serenity...what have I done..." she moaned.

"Why do you care?" another voice, a familiar voice broke in. She looked up to see Sailor Nemesis appear before her. "We don't care about that false Princess. We don't serve her anymore. She could die and I wouldn't care at all. Why do you?"

"You?" Raye growled at the false scout. "What do you know? I care because she's my friend, or she used to be." She wondered if Serena would forgive her, but if she didn't, she would understand. "I let jealousy get the better of me. I do not deserve the right to call her my friend any longer but I will not allow you to talk about her that way."

"And what can you do?" scoffed the dark crystal's creation. "You have lost your right to call yourself a Scout of Mars. I'm all you have left. Only the Black Moon can possibly accept you now. Your only master now is Wise Man. Your own father has disowned you. Admit it, you need me."

Wise Man focused on pouring more dark energy into Sailor Mars. He was close to losing this weapon. If she was allowed to assume her Eclipse powers, all of his efforts would be for naught.

AN: So now we know what's up with Raye and why she hasn't been around to screw up Mina's deception of Prince Diamond. Will Raye be able to beat Wise Man's brainwashing at last? Or will Wise Man and his dark crystal be too strong for her?


	58. Chapter 55

CALLING ALL ARTISTS! SEEKING TITLE ART FOR BOTH THIS STORY AND FOR FINDING HEAVEN ON EARTH. ALL SEASONS. CONTACT IF INTERESTED

With Friends Like These

Chapter 55

Kit was having trouble sleeping. He should be near his mother, watching over her but Queen Beryl had said that it was better that he and Ares stay on Asgard with Zoe. She had assured them that his parents would be well protected, especially his mother.

A strong arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him into an equally strong chest. "She'll be alright koi. Your father is with her," his lover's soothing words entered his mind as he felt those lips touch his ear and hair.

"I know, but I can't help worrying...she's not strong like she is in the future. What if what got her here finds her there," Kitsune said, his tone fearful. "It's bad enough it happened once. We should have gone with her."

"But your little sister needs us here and anonymity is Serenity's best defense right now," Ares helped Kit to roll over to bury his face in his chest. "Now you know your father won't let her be hurt again and Queen Beryl has already said more protection has been arranged by Metallia herself. And what happened wasn't your fault either. We had no idea what was coming, we had no way of knowing because Sailor Pluto can't see fit to give any of the necessary information."

Kit sighed, letting those wise words wash over him. This was why he loved Ares so much. Whenever he got overemotional over something that was out of his control, this man always managed to talk sense into him. It was odd considering who Ares' mother was.

"You're right..." Kit stated after several moments of silence. "You're always right..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in her own bed, Ami was also having trouble sleeping. All she could see when she closed her eyes was her best friend's frightened eyes and her betrayal. She knew Serena had forgiven her but that didn't stop the nightmares of guilt. She saw over and over the battle with Blizzaga. Serena was willing to die to save her treasonous self. Because of her sins, her friend had joined the Negaverse, Asgard. If she had not betrayed Serena, she would have stayed on Earth with them and would not have been attacked.

She barely heard the door opening. "Lady Ami, are you alright?" Rubeus asked.

Ami realized she was crying and that he had heard her. "Rubeus...yes...I'm..."

"Don't lie to me Lady. I heard you crying, are you hurt?" he said simply.

She sat up, wiping her eyes. "It's all my fault," she wept. "If I hadn't betrayed her..."

Rubeus shook his head. "Don't! Don't blame yourself. Blame the one who hurt her. You realized your mistake, you repented and she forgave you. Do not blame yourself for what happened."

"But I hurt her," Ami said. "She was my first friend, the first friend I ever had and I didn't appreciate that."

"We all take things for granted sometimes," Rubeus sat down beside her, unsure what to do. "And unfortunately, sometimes bad things happen. But if you hadn't...she might not have left you. This planet might have been destroyed, starved to death without the power of the Silver Crystal. We might still be enemies. I might even be dead. Bad things happen but sometimes, those bad things need to happen for better things to happen later. At least that's the lesson I've learned from all of this. From you," he held her hand.

She looked up at him and saw, for the first time, compassion floating in his eyes. Her lips trembled and she leaned into him, crying.

Rubeus was shocked when she buried her face in his chest, sobbing. He was in unfamiliar territory and didn't know how to respond. All he could do was hold her and let her cry.

AN: Okay this was a short chapter but I'm sick so I'm not really at my best. I still wanted to give you all a chapter though. Next chapter we'll back in Angel Grove and finding out what Rita and Shadow plan to do to Zedd.


	59. Chapter 56

With Friends Like These

Chapter 56

Serena was grateful to finally be allowed to come home and she was ever so pleased to be allowed to lay down in their bed. She wished she could just dream it all away. She wanted to go back to the way she was before but she knew that was impossible. All she could do now was sleep, and allow her mind a short break from the trauma it had endured.

She slept and dreamed of a simpler time, back on the moon, when she was just a young moon princess...

* * *

The little girl waited with her mother eagerly as that time of year came again. It was her birthday and as he did every year, her father was arriving. Her mother wasn't as pleased to see him but the little girl appreciated the act of civility that her parents would put on for her sake.

So they stood on the balcony of the Moon Palace, watching as his horse entered the boundaries of their kingdom.

It was a large horse, and on the horse rode an old man wearing a horned helmet that didn't quite hold in his long graying locks. Over one eye he wore a patch.

Little Serenity dashed from the balcony and down the palace stairs, intending to meet the old man in the courtyard where he would land.

She reached the courtyard just the eight-legs of his massive steed touched down. "Father, Father!" she squealed with glee. She bounced on the balls of her feet and held up her arms.

The old man leaned down and scooped his little daughter in his strong, safe grip. "Hello, my little one, did you miss me?"

"I always miss you Father," Little Serenity declared. "You're always gone far too long."

"Ahh, such is the burden of one with an entire system to look over my dear," he told her. "Someday you too will understand the weight of this burden."

* * *

The dream faded and Little Serenity was no longer so little. She looked around fearful at the ruined Moon Kingdom.

"Mother..." she called. "Father..." Now why did she call for him? She hadn't seen him since the destruction of the Moon Kingdom. Had he known of the destruction? Did he know she was now a mere human girl?

She found herself at the courtyard that she had met him every year until that last birthday, the year before she had become engaged to Prince Endymion. "Father...I wish you were here...You would know what to say...you always did..."

"I am here, my daughter," the voice of a wizened old man came behind her.

Serenity whirled around and gasped with surprise. "Father?" The old man nodded in affirmation. "FATHER!" she ran and threw herself into his protective embrace crying.

The man only held his daughter, rubbing her back. "It's alright my dear, I am here. I have always been here, waiting for you to call upon me." He held her close. "I know what happened to you and I am sorry I was not there to prevent it. However, I want you to trust my words now. From the evil that was done to you, good will rise. You will be stronger for it, and something good will come from it. Your trials are not yet done, but you are not alone in those trials. You have the love of a good man, the love of your friends, of your human parents. You also have me, I will never leave you child."

"I'm sorry Father, I wasn't strong enough to stop it...I'm never strong enough. How can you still call me daughter? I am such a pathetic princess," she pulled away and hugged herself, shaking. "Sailor Mars was right. I don't deserve to be the Moon Princess or their leader."

Odin pulled her back. "Now, now, that is not true. What happened is not your fault. Do not blame yourself. I call you daughter because you are my daughter and I love you. I do not care that you are human now. You will always carry the blood of the Aesir in you and even if you didn't, you would still be my daughter. Believe me, please. You are stronger than you think. You must believe in yourself."

The old man looked around. "Morning comes my darling child. Before you wake, I send you with a gift." He stepped away from his daughter and whistled.

The large steed Serenity remembered from her youth in the Moon Kingdom, trotted out from behind the ruined palace. "Sleipnir!" She forgot her tears and ran to her old friend.

The horse whinnied and lowered his head in recognition of his master's youngest and most beloved, allowing her pet his large nose. "It is good to see you Serenity. I am happy that you remember me."

"Sleipnir belongs to you now, my Serenity," Odin told her. "He will be your guide alongside your cat Luna. When you feel frightened and unsure, call upon him and he will allay your fears."

Serenity held the large head of the horse close. "Thank you Father. I will take good care of him."

"Now child, it is time for you to wake," Odin kissed his daughter's forehead. "Know this, it is not time for you to fight again. You will need to remain inactive for many months yet but when it is time, I will have another gift for you, as well as a gift for your young man. Now go, time to wake. Watch over her, Sleipnir."

The horse did a sort of bowing motion with its front four legs. "I will always Master."

"Thank you Father...I will try to remember what you said," Serenity curtseyed as she felt her sleeping body stir in the real world.

* * *

The sunlight kissed and warmed her cheek through the window and Serena slowly opened her eyes. She felt something clutched in her arms and looked. A plush Sleipnir slept in her arms near her breast. She held it closer, realizing that the dream was real, as she got up out of bed. She went to look out the window at the wakening Angel Grove.

"Moonbow," Malachite said as he came in. "Oh, you're up." It was the first time he hadn't needed to get her out of bed himself. He smiled at the small amount of progress. "Did you sleep well?"

Serena turned around and nodded. She slowly went over to him and gave him a good morning hug, the first time she'd initiated contact.

Malachite accepted the hug, wrapping his arms around her. He was grateful to see that the attack hadn't damaged her irreparably. "You are feeling better then?"

She nodded, pulling away. She held up the plush Sleipnir.

The general cocked an eyebrow. "Huh, where did that come from?"

AN: Okay, this was more filler. When I'm feeling more up to it, I'll do more plot advancing. But for now, I'm just happy I can write at all. Yes, if you couldn't tell, Princess Serenity's father is Odin. Keep this in mind, because it is a plot point, a pretty big one, not just her acquisition of a new guardian (Sleipnir). I had to make Sleipnir a plush in the real world because how many 8-legged horses do you know in real life? I gave Odin the eye patch because I felt he might think that an empty eye socket might be a little much for the little girl. I love mythology, especially Norse. And I LOVE tying the mythos together. I wonder if anyone can wager a guess as to what Odin's next gifts will be.


	60. Chapter 57

ATTENTION ALL ARTISTS: I CURRENTLY SEEK TITLE ART FOR THIS AND FOR FINDING HEAVEN ON EARTH. PM IF INTERESTED!

With Friends Like These

Chapter 57

"And so Odin and his brothers slew the Great Ymir and cast his body into the Ginnungagap forming Midgard also called Earth," Molly read the scroll aloud to Queen Beryl who sat across from her. "Odin, Vili and Ve created the first human man and woman. Odin gave to them spirit and life. Vili gave them understand and the gift of movement. Ve gifted them with names and clothing." Molly looked up from the scroll. "I know these stories. This is Norse mythology. Does this mean it's all true?"

Queen Beryl nodded. "To an extent, yes. However, what humans consider to be all-powerful deities or gods were truly just beings from other worlds. They assume that just because they could do not reach the places where these beings come from than they must be godly beings and worshipped them, because don't you know, aliens don't exist," she laughed at the absurdity of that notion. "Of course, this was before the Great Divide caused by the wars at the end of the Silver Millennium. The Bifröst or the Rainbow Bridge was simply the warp-road that those of Asgard used to travel between the Moon and its surrounding kingdoms."

Molly looked at the scrolls. She had never thought the fairy stories and myths that she had read in story books could hold a kernel of truth. "That's amazing. I always just thought they were myths or legends."

"Ask Princess Serenity when she returns. She actually knows one of those myths quite well from her childhood on the Moon," Beryl said. "The ones called youma are quite simply the later descendents of the Aesir and Vanir, direct descendents. And in agreeing to be our princess, you have earned the title of Aesir, by right of adoption as I did when Metallia took me as her pupil."

Beryl began gathering the many scrolls before them. "I believe that is enough theory for today. You may go. Tomorrow we will start covering the magic you will learn as the next queen of Asgard."

Molly stood up and bowed politely before running off out of the doors. Right outside, Nephrite stood there waiting for her with a grin.

He kissed her, savoring every moment he had with her now that he had a second chance at life. "How did your lesson go?" he asked when they parted.

"It went well. I never would have imagined that those stories I heard as a kid were true. It's almost beyond belief," Molly was still in awe.

"If the wars had never happened forcing our worlds apart, you may have always known they were true," Nephrite explained. "But when Queen Serenity banished us with the Silver Crystal, she effectively sealed the Bifrost, and the barrier between the two worlds. Because my father was Aesir, the one known as Thor, I chose to train here on Asgard, much to Serenity's disapproval." As he told the story, he remembered. He remembered the last time he had seen his little sister."

He stood before Queen Serenity, surrounded by a covey of guards armed with sharp spears. He glowered defiantly at the Moon Queen.

"Lord Nephrite, son of Lady Mani and Thor, you stand accused of treason against the crown of the Moon," Queen Serenity looked upon him with a look that was neither kind nor condemning. "How do you respond?"

"My queen, you are accused of reneging on an ancient agreement that has kept your kingdom well-protected for more than 500 years and sentencing an entire world to starvation. All over wild rumors. How do you respond?" he returned.

Anger flared in the queen's eyes. "You dare to question my judgment? Do you think I am wrong to want to protect my people, my kingdom, or my daughter?"

"Do you think they are wrong for wanting the same things, Your Majesty?" Nephrite challenged. "You based your decision to betray the treaty over nothing more than rumors and lies. I might be the son of Moon Nobility, but my father is of Asgard, of the Aesir. He has taught me more of honor than those of the Moon have ever done."

"The Aesir HAVE no honor!" Serenity all but shouted. "The Aesir are nothing but sluts who don't care who they take to their beds." The Moon Queen took a deep breath to calm herself. "Then you do not deny the accusations, even though you know that the penalty for treason is..."

"Death, yes I am well aware of that," Nephrite answered back.

Serenity stood and raised her scepter. "Very well then, Lord Nephrite, you are found guilty of high treason and I have no choice but to sentence you to,"

"Mother no!" Princess Serenity burst into the throne followed by a sobbing Princess Jupiter, surrounded by the rest of her court.

Queen Serenity eyed her daughter. "Princess Serenity, you have been eavesdropping again. How many times must I tell you..."

"But Mother, he's Jupiter's brother! Please Mother, there has to be something else you can do," Princess Serenity pleaded as she watched Nephrite take his sister into his comforting arms. "Please!"

Unable to deny her daughter something she clearly wanted terribly, and for her friend's sake no less, Queen Serenity lowered her scepter. "Okay, my dear, there may be another answer. Lord Nephrite, I was just about to sentence you to death for your crime of treason. However, my daughter begs mercy for your sake and I cannot deny her. Therefore, you are hereby banished to the Negaverse. Never to return. If you are seen on the Moon or anywhere associated with the Silver Alliance, you will be summarily killed."

Nephrite nodded, choosing to say nothing to the Moon Queen. Her show of mercy was just that, a show. He was grateful to the Moon Princess for sparing his life, but he knew that was the only reason for this mercy. He gave her a grateful look and smile before releasing his sister to the care of her friends and turning to leave the throne room, escorted by the guards to be sure he indeed departed on the Bifrost.

Outside the palace, Nephrite was followed all the way to the entrance to the Rainbow Bridge that would take him to his father's home. He stood at the gate and sighed. His good friend, Heimdall looked at him with pity on the other side of the door.

"Brother wait!" came the cry of his little sister. Nephrite turned in time to catch Jupiter in his arms. "Don't go brother, please don't go," she begged. "Tell Queen Serenity you were wrong, please. Don't go."

Nephrite looked at Jupiter with kind yet firm eyes. "And what kind of big brother would I be if I allowed myself to serve a queen who would sentence an entire world to slow death by starvation over nothing more than unsubstantiated rumors? What kind of role model would I be for you then? How could I expect you to look up to me and respect if I did that. No, little sister, this is better. I wish you would come with me instead but I know you cannot leave the Moon Princess behind. I would never ask you to renege on the vows you gave her, especially since it is she who spared my life when her mother would have had me put to death." He kissed her forehead. "Care for her well, watch over her as I know she will watch over you in my stead."

Jupiter nodded as tears trickled down her face. "I'll never see you again...will I?"

"Of course you'll see me again," Nephrite promised her. "Someday when the queen comes to her senses and realizes she's been sorely deceived." He kissed her forehead again. "Take care of yourself, you'll be alright. You are the strong one remember?" When she nodded in response, he turned. "Farewell little sister. I will try to get a letter to you soon. She never said we couldn't write each other after all." Nephrite turned and stepped through the gate and began his journey down the Rainbow Bridge. He hadn't told her of the premonition that Serenity's father had of course. He cursed himself for being unable to be with her in her time of need but his principles would not allow him to stay. "Goodbye my sister..." he said softly to himself as he heard the gates close.

AN: Now we see more of Molly, Nephrite, and even get the story of WHY Nephrite and Lita were separated. If you couldn't guess, they are HALF-siblings. Jupiter's mother is Hera. And yes, I know Mani was a male in Norse mythology but you know what? I don't care. In this, Mani is a woman and is Nephrite's mother.


	61. Chapter 58

ATTENTION ALL ARTISTS: I CURRENTLY SEEK TITLE ART FOR THIS AND FOR FINDING HEAVEN ON EARTH. PM IF INTERESTED!

Reviews are always appreciated. I try my best to respond all reviews.

With Friends Like These

Chapter 58

A few days later, Malachite was again surprised when Serena showed an actual interest in leaving the house on her own. He was surprised by the leaps and bounds she'd made since she had woken up with that stuffed horse. She still hadn't told him where she got it but if it brought her a measure of peace, then it really didn't matter. She would tell him when she was ready.

Now, she sat at the table they had occupied at the Juice Bar the first time, waiting. He, this time, positioned her in the seat opposite the food counter so that he could keep an eye on her. In her arms was that horse.

Serena watched Malachite order their snacks and drinks. Her father had spoken true, just having Sleipnir did wonders to calm the anxiety she felt.

"Mistress, I sense others approaching but I feel no danger from them," Sleipnir's voice reached into her mind. She looked up to see Billy and Trini taking a seat at a nearby table. She waved at them.

"Hey, Serena right," Billy greeted. "How are you doing?"

She nodded to indicate to she was doing well.

"Aww, that's so cute," Trini gushed when she saw the stuffed 8-legged Friesian in her arms.

Billy followed Trini's attention. "Is that Sleipnir?"

Serena nodded eagerly and hugged the horse close to her.

"Who's Sleipnir?" Jason asked as he came up behind Billy to sit with them.

"Sleipnir is the 8-legged horse that Odin was said to ride in the stories of Norse Mythology," Trini explained.

Serena again nodded as she heard her past father's name. She petted her friend as she remembered her father.

Malachite came over, surprised again to see Serena willingly sort-of holding a conversation with the strange teens from the other day. He hadn't told her but on their walks around town, he had seen at least one or two of them nearby them. He hoped that Serena wasn't misplacing her fragile trust so soon.

"So that's what that horse is," Malachite said as he placed the tray of food before on table. "I thought I recognized it." He kissed his girlfriend as he sat down across from her. He was making it a point to kiss her often to reaffirm his commitment to her, to show her good, positive touch.

Lord Zedd laughed maniacally as he watched the Power Rangers with their new friends. "Sleipnir huh? How appropriate. I believe I have enough energy for one last battle with those power brats. I believe we just need a slight diversion. Goldar!"

The gold-armored servant hurried to Lord Zedd. "Yes Master, I will send down the putties at once."

"Mistress, I sense danger approaching," Sleipnir warned his dear friend.

As if on cue, several white-clad, gray creatures appeared and began causing havoc on the patrons of the youth center. Malachite immediately stood, those creatures were not human and he sensed they meant harm to the people there. He

"Putties!" Jason's voice caught his ear just before he saw the three teens throw themselves into battling the creatures while the other patrons ran hither and thither in panic. Why did they fight while the other humans fled like rats on a sinking ship?

He decided not to question it further. They might need his aid. "Moonbow, can you get to safety? I need to help them." He would fight to be sure those things couldn't get to his lover.

She nodded and fled as he transformed his clothing to that of his battle regalia and leaped in to join the fight with the things called putties.

The first thing he noticed as he fought the things, watching how the other three handled them, that they seemed very simple. Apparently, striking the "Z" emblazoned on their chest instantly destroyed them. Now, who sent monsters that came equipped with an "Easy" button?

Serena waited outside, afraid for her boyfriend and her new friends. Seeing the monsters, her first thought had been to transform but she hadn't transformed since the last battle with Raye and she hadn't even spoken since the Attack. Malachite had even taken away her transformation brooch at Beryl's behest. She inwardly wondered why everyone seemed determine that she not fight. Yes, she was upset by what happened to her but she wasn't totally useless.

Zedd watched the commotion and grinned a wicked smile to see the girl and her toy alone outside of the juice bar. "Now, I will transform that toy into a life-size replica." He waved his wand, directing his spell at the doll.

"Mistress, jump," Sleipnir's voice warned her just in time for her to jump away, but the jolt sent the stuffed horse to the ground. There, it was hit by the evil spell, causing it to grow and morph into the real Sleipnir.

"_Sleipnir, you are now under my power, I command you to destroy the Power Rangers and the other weakling humans!"_

"_I won't," Sleipnir protested. "You are not my master!"_

"_You will do as I command!"_

Serena ran to her friend but was pushed back by a field that seemed to erect around him.

"No, Mistress, ahh," he warned her, sounding as if he were in pain. "You must stay back. Something is trying to control me, it wants me to hurt you, to hurt the humans and the ones called...Power Rangers. You must run while I try to fight it, I'm not sure how long I can."

Serena didn't want to run again. She wanted to help her friend but she knew she could do nothing as she was. She hoped it was safe inside because she knew the only one who might be able to help was Malachite.

Malachite, Billy, Trini and Jason put the putties out of commission easily enough. Malachite looked at the teens.

"Who are you?" he asked. "Why did you fight when the other humans ran?"

"We could ask you the same question," Jason returned. "The Putties and strange monsters have been attacking our city for a while now. We fight because we're tired of running."

Before the questioning could go further, Serena came running in, latching onto Malachite. He was about to scold her for coming back in when he saw the state she was in. She was trembling and she'd lost her new toy.

"Serena, what is it?" he asked her. "What's wrong?"

She pulled him outside. Jason, Trini and Billy watched as the two left. They were about to leave when their communicators went off.

"We hear you Zordon," Billy said, confident they were alone.

"Power Rangers, Lord Zedd has taken advantage of the Moon Princess' stuffed animal, turning it into a monster. He is right outside," Zordon said. "I sense he is fighting Zedd's control but he cannot hold it for long. You must transform and get out there at once while I try and reach Tommy, Zack and Kimberly."

"Got you Zordon, we're on it," Jason said signing off his communicator. "It's Morphin' Time!" he held out his morpher. "Tyrannosaurus!"

"Sabre Tooth Tiger!"

"Triceratops!"

Instantly, the three were garbed in the Red, Yellow and Blue Power Ranger uniforms and they ran out to help their new friends and protect the princess.

Tommy, Zack and Kimberly were just leaving the library where they had been preparing for a group project assigned by their teacher when their own communicators went off. Zordon gave them the same message.

"We'll be there Zordon," Kimberly answered. "Well guys, let's do it!"

"Pterodactyl!

"Mastodon!"

"Tigerzord!"

Malachite stood between Serena and the horse as Sleipnir finally threw his head back, trying with all his might to break the evil spell trying to do its work on him. Malachite prepared his energy blades. How had this mere toy become this creature? What sort of place was this? He thought Beryl had sent them somewhere safe. Except strange clay putty things and now toys becoming monsters. He'd seen some strange things in his day, but this took the cake.

"_So you don't want to fight for me this way eh?" Zedd's voice hit Sleipnir. "Well, you won't have a choice when I make you grow!"_

Another burst of magic hit the horse and it began growing. Malachite knew when he was outmatched, he would stand no chance against a monster like this. None of the youma had this kind of ability. "Serena, you need to hide while I try and fight this thing off."

She shook her head and indicated the horse, pretending she was holding the stuffed one again.

"I'll try and figure out how to reverse the change, I promise. You need to hide. I'll be okay," he promised her.

"That won't be necessary," the Red Ranger stated as he and his friends arrived. "Looks like Lord Zedd's decided to skip straight to the fun part this time. Come on guys."

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!"

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord Power!"

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord Power!"

"Sabre-Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord Power!"

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord Power!"

"Tigerzord Power Up!"

Malachite watched as strange mechanical beings appeared as if out of nowhere, coming together to form an enormous robot-like thing. He wanted to lend a hand but he realized he didn't know what to do at all.

The Power Rangers took their places in the Thunder Megazord.

"Okay guys, let's return this horsey to his stable," Tommy declared as he took his set of controls.

As he said it, Sleipnir reared up and charged at the Megazord. With this new spell, he was completely powerless to control his own movements. "Power Rangers," he reached out with his mind at the humans in the mech. "You must help me Power Rangers before this spell forces me to do harm to my princess."

"Wait," Kimberly said. "You mean you're more than just a stuffed toy?"

"Yes," Sleipnir answered even as he made another charge at the Megazord. "I was charged by my master, Odin, to watch over his daughter and care for her in his stead. She is my dear friend, I could not bear if I hurt her. Please, break this spell over me."

"How can we do that?" Billy asked.

"Attack me, weaken me and the spell should fade. I'm not use to the evil one if I am too weak to battle," Sleipnir replied logically.

On the ground, Malachite held Serena protectively as they watched the giant robot fire a barrage of lasers at the giant Sleipnir. Serena shrieked in alarm as she saw her friend being hurt.

Several charges and volleys of lasers later, Sleipnir finally fell to all 8 knees, unable to fight. As predicted, the spell over him faded and he slowly shrunk back into the black Friesian horse toy, landing in front of his mistress.

Serena quickly picked up her old friend petting him and holding him close, reassuring herself that he was all right. Malachite watched as the giant robot just seemed to vanish from whence it came and the ones called Power Rangers with it.

From out of the juice bar, six teenagers ran at them. Malachite frowned.

"Are you guys okay? We saw the monster and the Power Rangers," Zack said quickly.

"Yes, we are fine and I believe you six have some explaining to do," Malachite glared at them. "And may you gods have mercy if you lie for I will not."

AN: Wow, that was hard to write. Long and short of it is, I suck at action scenes. I'm better at drama but I powered through it and we had our first big action scene in a while. Note: I will NOT being covering the Power Transfer (when Jason, Trini and Zack gave their powers to Rocky, Aisha and Adam). Mainly because I prefer the original Red, Yellow and Black rangers. Yes, the Power Rangers DO know who Serena and Malachite really are. In an earlier chapter, Interlude B, Zordon told them who they were. Serena and Malachite do not know that they know nor that they were asked to help Malachite to protect Serena. They also do not know that Malachite too is a front-line fighter, mainly because Beryl didn't intend him to fight either, being unfamiliar with the monsters that the Power Rangers fight.

Coming up: Mina, as Serenity, is wed to Diamond in the large, elaborate wedding she had demanded. Sapphire attempts to talk sense into his brother. And two months after the Attack, Serena starts showing signs of a strange malady.


	62. Chapter 59

ATTENTION ALL ARTISTS: I CURRENTLY SEEK TITLE ART FOR THIS AND FOR FINDING HEAVEN ON EARTH. PM IF INTERESTED!

Reviews are always appreciated. I try my best to respond all reviews.

Friends59

With Friends Like These

Chapter 59

Jason and the others looked awkwardly at Malachite and Serena. Serena appeared more interested in the welfare of her horse friend but Malachite's eyes spoke of pure suspicion.

"I'm waiting," Malachite tapped his foot.

"What do you mean," Zack asked. "We were just wondering if you were okay?"

Malachite reached out a hand and grabbed the boy by the collar. "Try again. I am not like the other simpletons. I left three of you inside when I came out to help my wife and just now six of you came out. Where did the other three come from? Why did only you choose to fight those things while the other humans fled? Lastly, why do you have the same energy signatures as the ones who call themselves Power Rangers? Now, I'm going to let you go and you are going to answer my questions."

Zack nodded in agreement and Malachite released the boy. He stepped back and looked at his friends. "What do we do guys?"

"We have no choice guys," Tommy said. "Alright, we'll tell you but not here. There's too many people here."

"We should take them back to the Command Center with us," Kimberly agreed.

Jason nodded. "Both of you, take one of our hands."

In a flash of their respective colors, the Power Rangers teleported inside the Command Center with Serena and Malachite.

"Ay yi yi!" Alpha squealed at the sight of the two outsiders. "Power Rangers, why have you brought them here?"

"Sorry Alpha, we had no choice," Billy told him. "Apparently this guy figured us out and won't let it rest until we tell them everything."

"It's okay Alpha," Zordon told the AI. "They should know, they are as involved in this as you are." He turned his attention to the two newcomers.

"You're damn right we should know," Malachite stated. "If you are a threat to either myself or to my wife, I'll..."

"No, we're not threats," Kimberly interrupted. "We're friends really."

"Yeah, it's just that we're the Power Rangers too. We fight against Lord Zedd's evil monsters, mostly the putties but he can transform nearly anything into a monster like he did that horse," Zack explained.

"They also help you to protect your girlfriend. They know who you really are," Zordon added. "When Queen Metallia contacted me..."

"Wait," Malachite raised a hand. "You know Queen Metallia?"

"I do," was the response. "She and I were rather close in our youth, before Rita imprisoned me in this Time Warp."

Malachite cocked an eyebrow. "Define close."

The Rangers turned to their mentor, very interested in this answer.

The wise sage's face blushed slightly. "I was young once..."

Zack grinned as he understood their mentor's meaning. "Zordon, you stud."

Everyone laughed, even Alpha having a chuckle at his old friend's expense, while Zordon looked off to the side in embarrassment, thinking about his old flame.

* * *

Mina was on Planet Nemesis for all of a month before she found herself in her room, putting on the gorgeous wedding dress that Diamond had given her. Sapphire had explained, since she was not listening to Diamond, that the dress had belonged to their mother. She didn't like this. Not one bit. Diamond just was not playing the game right. She was doing everything in her power to make him NOT want to marry her but it seemed everything she tried just made him more obsessive over it. Of course, she knew he didn't want to marry HER, he just thought she was Serenity.

She stood in front of the mirror on what SHOULD have been the happiest day of her life, tears pouring down her cheek as she thought of how her life would be from now on. She would no longer be able to demand this extra bedroom since it would be expected of her to sleep in Diamond's bed now. Luckily, she had him scared to sneeze wrong in front of her, so hopefully he wouldn't get any ideas but that was but a small consolation. She remembered, unbidden, what an old enemy had told her once before he perished.

"You will never fall in love, Sailor Venus. You have always chosen duty over love, and that is the way it shall always be."

She sighed. "You were right Adonis. I may marry this douche, but I don't think that I'll ever love him, but I couldn't let my princess be forced into something like this, not when I could save her from it."

In his own bedroom, Prince Diamond donned his own most formal outfit.

"Brother, why are you doing this?" Sapphire asked while he dressed. "She doesn't love you and you don't love her."

Diamond looked at his brother. "Sapphire, I've told you, I do love her. She is the most beautiful woman in this universe, and the power she has..."

"But Diamond, if you loved her you would see that you're only hurting her by forcing her into this," Sapphire protested. "Don't do it. Just let her go. Be the bigger man. You don't want to marry someone who doesn't love you. You deserve someone who loves you brother, and she doesn't."

Diamond touched his shoulder. "Marrying Princess Serenity is the best decision for all counts. It ends the war effectively and her power may be able to save this planet from having to rely on others to eat. Don't our people deserve to know where their next meal is coming from?"

"They do, I agree. But I think if you just asked her, she'd do it without you forcing her to marry you," Sapphire pointed out.

"Sapphire, this wedding is happening. I know you're worried, perhaps a little jealous, but it is going to happen," Diamond told him. "She does not love me now, but she will grow to love me as I love her. Believe me brother, I know what I am doing."

"I hope you do, Diamond. I don't want to see either of you unhappy because of a hasty decision," Sapphire said with a sigh. He had tried to talk Diamond out of it all month but his brother was stubborn.

"Your Highness," a servant called from the hall. "It is time."

* * *

Raye sat in her ship quietly. She hadn't done much outside of simply eat and sleep since waking from her coma.

"Are you not going to attend the wedding?" Jadeite asked as he brought her a cup of tea. He didn't know what she was thinking anymore. She hadn't openly spoken her displeasure about the Moon Princess since waking and she seemed unsure of herself.

She shook her head. "No, I do not belong there."

"Princess, may I ask what you are thinking about?" Jadeite ventured.

"It's none of your business," she answered quietly. She looked out the window, thinking again about the dreams she'd had. Her father was right. She was a disgrace to the House of Mars, a wretched blemish. But what could she do? She didn't deserve to be forgiven, she didn't even have the right to ask forgiveness. All she could do now was continue to serve the Wise Man until the end. It was the only way.

* * *

The Nemesian Wedding Ceremony was nearly silent. A priest tied their hands together with a black silk sash and gave them a cup in which was a poured a delicate wine. The priest spoke a prayer in the Nemesian tongue and directed them each to drink.

The entire ceremony, Mina kept her expression hard and firm, making sure Diamond knew that she was angry at this whole charade. Diamond would have been blind to miss the single tear falling down from those angry eyes. They seemed different from the eyes that had first attracted him to the Queen of Crystal Tokyo in the future. He attributed this to her age now and realized that now, there would never be a Queen of Crystal Tokyo. She was to be his queen instead, Queen Serenity of Nemesis, he said to himself.

The priest untied the sash as he finished the rites. The people in the audience chamber stood and bowed to their prince and his new princess.

Diamond smiled at his "Serenity." "And now we are married my sweet princess. Ow!"

"Yes, I guess we are," Mina smiled her most contrary smile as she removed her foot from atop his.

AN: And now they are indeed married. Before you go shouting "but she's only 14-15", remember this is Nemesis, not Earth. Different customs, different laws, different place.

Coming up: Serena starts showing symptoms, a discovery is made, and Rita and Shadow go to work on Zedd.

Question: Would you like to see a chapter with Metallia and Zordon in their youth?


	63. Interlude C

FriendsInterludeC

REVIEWS APPRECIATED

ATTENTION ALL ARTISTS: SEEKING TITLE ART. PM IF INTERESTED

With Friends Like These

AN: Here is an interlude dedicated to Queen Metallia and quite possibly the greatest super hero mentor EVER! Yeah, you heard me. I have yet to see a mentor quite on the level as that of Zordon. The guy forced Andros to break open his tube so that his energy could save the entire universe! Seems simple enough right except breaking his tube effectively KILLED HIM! And he ordered Andros to do it! He basically said, in true Star Trek fashion, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. Forget Optimus Prime, this guy was the epitome of AWESOME!

It should be noted however that this interlude will NOT end on a happy note. Remember in the present day, Zordon=Giant head in a tube and Metallia=Lava Lamp thingy. Yeah, there can be no happy ending here outside of the fact that at least they can still communicate.

Interlude C

On a lush planet, in a forest blooming with the spring, a young man who appeared to be in his early twenties waited patiently. He wore the simple garb of an apprentice mage, a brown robe over a white tunic and pants.

He did not have long to wait. He felt her energy approaching and he stood up straighter, smoothing out his robe as best as he could.

He heard the crackle of fallen sticks, alerting him to her presence and he turned. She was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Long, teal hair cascading down her back, a crown of cornflowers in her hair and a light, white renaissance gown gave her the appearance of the ethereal maiden that she was, at least in his eyes.

Only a few feet stood between them but in his eyes, that was too far and in moments he had spanned the great divide to take her into his arms.

No words were said as they kissed long and deep, savoring the pleasure of just being together.

"My love, I have missed you so," the woman breathed after several minutes of just basking in their love.

"As have I, my darling," the apprentice replied. "Has your father shown any sign..."

She shook her head. "I have begged him several times but he feels that because you are simply a mage...my father can be short-sighted. He has already decided who is to be my first husband but I had hoped that he would at least allow you to be a second. I don't love him like I do you."

He kissed her hand. "At least he allows us to be together at all. For that I am grateful."

She rest in his arms. "I was worried you would not want me anymore. I know our marital practices are much different than many cultures. I know I will not be the first wife to my first husband, his first wife is a friend of mine and I know I will not be the last wife or lover that he takes to his bed. But so many worlds look down on the practice of multiple spouses."

"I admit I wasn't happy with the idea at first, but I would no sooner ask you to abandon the customs you have grown up with than you would ask me to give up my training as a mage," the man promised. "I will be happy to be with you at all, no matter how many other lovers you have. I love you with all my heart Metallia, and that will never change."

The woman smiled at her lover. "I love you too, Zordon, always and forever."

A few years later, Zordon was a full-fledged wizard. His magical prowess and wisdom had earned him a place in the Royal Court as the king's most trusted adviser and magic user. His lover had married the warrior Odin and could no longer visit as often as they would have liked. To make matters worse, her planet was going through a terrible time, thus occupying even more of her time and she and her first husband worked to try and find the answer. It hurt that even with all of his magic, he could not help her.

On one particularly lonely day, he found himself alone in the forest in which they would usually meet. Even when she couldn't come to visit, he found a gentle comfort just being so close to where she had once been.

As he plucked a sprig of cornflower from its bed, reminding himself of the pretty crown of flowers in her hair, he felt her familiar energy enter the glen. He turned and there she was.

"My love," she greeted. "Forgive me for being away so long."

He took her into his arms in reply. "There is nothing to forgive my darling. Have you been able to find a solution to the problem?" He was eager to know if she and her people were being taken care of.

"Yes, Queen Selene of the White Moon Kingdom, near the planet Earth. We researched and discovered that her own crystal gives off the same life energy our people need to survive," she reassured him. "That's why I came, to let you know everything is okay now. We have a treaty with them now. What about you?"

Zordon considered the events since their last meeting. "The Sorceress is becoming more persistent. I don't know how much longer I can hold out against her."

Her hand touched his cheek. "You can do it. And remember, you can call on my magic too. I'll gladly help if I can..."

Five years later...

The Sorceress had tricked him to coming to the planet Earth, claiming to want neutral ground for the purpose of discussing peace. He had been naive and went to the preset destination, a large cylindrical fortress. In the center was a large tube.

"Sorceress," he called out. "I have come as you requested to discuss a cessation of hostilities." When he didn't see her anywhere around him, he became wary. "Sorceress!"

He didn't sense the dark figure approaching him behind until it was too late. "You fool Zordon!"

He screamed in pain as her staff struck in the back, as she began casting her spell. Before he could counter with his own spells, he found himself being hurled into the glass tube, trapping him inside a time warp. Doomed to an eternity of only a half-existence.

Sensing her lover's plight, Metallia followed his energy to the fortress, too late to stop the Sorceress in her escape. She gaped at the sight of her precious love trapped in the time warp. "Zordon, my love! What has happened. Hold on, I'll get you out." She began chanting her own spells trying to think of anything that might release him.

None of her spells did any good, her magic bouncing off the glass tube imprisoning him. "I'll just have to try breaking it..." she decided.

"No Metallia," Zordon stopped her. "I'm not sure how I can know this, but I sense that breaking it will only destroy us both."

She stopped herself quickly. "But we have to do something...I can't let you be trapped forever..."

But that's what would happen. She had tried going to her first husband who had been more than willing to help her. When not even the magic of all the Aesir could not release the mage, they knew it was useless. Metallia had been inconsolable until Zordon had reassured her that he was okay and while he was trapped there, they could at least still see one another.

Odin had been furious to see his second wife in such a state. "Find the fiend that has done this thing and bring her to me!" he commanded his soldiers. "No one dares to harm my wife, even indirectly, and lives."

The Sorceress, also called Rita Repulsa, found herself hard-pressed to evade the forces of Asgard. She was eventually found and trapped by the Trickster Loki. Despite her struggles, she could not escape the more powerful Loki and she was brought before Odin.

"You are the one who trapped my wife's lover in the Time Warp?" Odin asked.

She fought the arms holding. "Yes, that was me, the Sorceress Rita Repulsa, Empress of Evil. Fitting punishment for his opposition, I think."

Odin's eyes were hard and uncompassionate as he looked upon the witch. "You are indeed a powerful sorceress, but empress you will never be, for now you meet a more powerful force. You should not have gotten us involved in your little tiff with the Mage of Eltar. For your sins against my wife, you will be imprisoned for all of eternity. Fitting punishment for your opposition, don't you think?"

He snapped his fingers and a giant, gold container was brought before them. With his own bit of magic, Rita was sealed with a shriek of protest in the container and the container hurled into the blackness of space.

AN: Part 1 of the sad tale of Zordon and Metallia. Yes, the Odin that is her First Husband, is also the one who would marry Queen Serenity and produce Princess Serenity. He's also married to a woman named Frigg. How can this be? Well Asgard practices polygamy. Before you start moaning about how polygamy is wrong and such, remember, that's what YOUR culture and belief system says. Just because it's not a custom you practice or even a culture that YOUR religion might say is wrong or whatever, doesn't mean you're automatically right. I myself belief in monogamy, but we also know from the stories that the ones called gods and goddesses had no problem having multiple lovers (wasn't it because of Zeus' roving eye that Hera placed a spell of madness on Heracles driving him to kill his wife and children). However, contrary to the original myths, it's METALLIA who was the heir to the Asgardian Throne and Odin simply married into the throne. He naturally had some jealousy over his second wife having a lover in Zordon but he also loved her enough that he wanted her to be happy in spite of that and because he loved her, when she was emotionally distraught over her lover's imprisonment, naturally that meant he had to seek revenge on her behalf. Rita Repulsa is strong but she was no match for the Aesir. And yes, I know canonically that Zordon imprisoned Rita but think about that, Rita was supposed to be the one who imprisoned him. How could he imprison her if she imprisoned him first? Answer? He couldn't. Thus it made more sense for her sealing in the "Space Dumpster" to be brought on as punishment for her imprisoning Zordon. Part 2 may or may not come directly after this chapter but that will cover what happened between his imprisonment and her becoming a lava-lamp thingy.


	64. Chapter 60

ATTENTION ALL ARTISTS: I CURRENTLY SEEK TITLE ART FOR THIS AND FOR FINDING HEAVEN ON EARTH. PM IF INTERESTED!

Reviews are always appreciated. I try my best to respond all reviews.

With Friends Like These

Chapter 60

One day, about 6 weeks after the battle, Serena woke up feeling miserable. Just like she had every morning for the past week. In what was starting to become a routine, early that morning, Serena was up at 7 am and rushing to the half-bath that was connected to the master bedroom.

On the soft sofa, Malachite was stirred from his restful night's sleep by the sound of vomiting. He frowned. He counted the days. He went to her bedroom door and knocked. "Serena, are you alright?" He opened the door and went to the entryway to her bathroom. "This makes 8 days now that you've gotten up and gone straight to the toilet. I'm starting to think we should take you to a doctor."

Serena looked up from the toilet and shook her head hard. She did not want to go to a doctor. What if the doctor could figure out what happened to her? It still disgusted her to think about it. She didn't want anyone else to know. Ever.

Malachite knelt down. "Moonbow, you've said the same thing since the fourth straight day of this. I am putting my foot down now. You may be seriously ill."

"Mistress, he is right," Sleipnir's voice reached her and she glared down at the toy at his place on the tile floor. Traitor. "You should see a doctor. It is for your own good."

Malachite couldn't hear what the horse had said, he still had no idea that the horse was more than a mere toy. "Come on Moonbow. Get dressed and I will look through the phonebook for a doctor nearby." He kissed her forehead. "It is for your own good."

She crossed her arms, an indication that she was giving in but it was under protest.

As promised, Malachite found a nearby doctor that was already open and managed to schedule an appointment for right away.

Now, at quarter to 8, they sat in a cold examination room. Sleipnir sat on the chair near the wall to free her hands and arms for whatever the doctor would need to do.

"Good morning," greeted a fairly perky woman who appeared to be in her forties. "I am Dr. Patricia Harding and you are," she looked at the paperwork. "Serena Blake?" At Serena's nod she looked at Malachite. "And you must be her brother?"

"Husband actually," Malachite corrected. He knew they were liable to get that. For some reason, Beryl had been adamant against an aging spell or potion.

Dr. Harding gaped. "Oh, well, you must just look really young for your age then. You'll appreciate that when you're my age," she laughed trying to offset the awkwardness. "Now it says you have been experiencing vomiting?"

Serena nodded and Malachite responded. "Yes, every morning for the past 8 days."

"8 days and in the morning," Dr. Harding made a note of that. "What other symptoms have you had? Have you been more tired than normal?"

Serena thought back. She had been feeling really tired a lot lately but she had thought that was because of "it." Finally, she nodded.

Malachite motioned at the doctor and pulled her aside. "Doctor, I won't go into details. But my wife has been through a very rough couple of months. Any symptoms she might have had, we may have attributed to the trauma of what happened. She hasn't even been able to speak because of it."

The doctor nodded in understanding. "Okay, well, then...have you possibly missed a period at all?"

Serena counted back in her head to her last cycle and realized, that yes, she had.

"Hmm, well, I'm going to give you this cup and ask you to go fill it," Dr. Harding handed her a specimen cup and directed her to the bathroom.

A few hours after the doctor went off with the cup, she came back with a smile on her face.

"Well, doctor? You've been gone long enough, surely you know something by now," Malachite snapped. He was impatient with waiting.

Dr. Harding smiled at Serena. "Mr. and Mrs. Blake, according to my test results, you will be having an early Christmas gift this year."

Serena's eyes snapped from Sleipnir at the woman. Her expression was easily read this time. "What?" Malachite verbalized the confusion.

"Your wife is going to have a baby," Dr. Harding explained. "About 7 weeks I would say. It's a little later than most people would find out. I'm going to give you the name of an OBGYN who can take care of you from here. You'll want to call her right away. Get an appointment as soon as possible. Also, I am giving you a prescription for some prenatal vitamins."

Finally, the pair was able to leave the doctor, in a daze. Malachite looked at Serena, her eyes trained on Sleipnir.

"Are you alright, Moonbow?" he asked her. He was still trying to figure out how he felt about this whole thing. That explained why Beryl hadn't wanted to do any spells on her and why she wanted them to appear to be married.

She looked up at him, fear in her eyes. Her lip trembled before she fell into his embrace in tears.

He looked hither and thither to make sure no one was looking before he teleported them straight back to their home. He held her while she cried, taking the time to think about the situation.

Finally, when she seemed to run out of tears, he found the words to say. "Zoycite and I always wanted a child of our own." His words drew her attention. "We tried, we tried so hard. A few times, we thought we had it but she just couldn't carry the baby to term. Beryl theorized that perhaps it was due in part to the energy shortage and she thought maybe the Silver Crystal could help when we found it."

She listened to his words thinking about the situation. Did SHE want a baby? Well, that was a silly question, of course she did. But did she want a baby now? And under these circumstances. She knew there were alternatives, ways to fix the problem. She was scared. What kind of mother could she be at 14? What kind of life could she give a child at this age?

"I know it's frightening. You have every reason to be scared," Malachite was still speaking. "But Serena, Moonbow, my darling...if you want to keep this baby...I will be here for you and I would be honored and glad to be a father to this baby."

AN: Okay, you all knew this was coming. Serena will be faced with a choice next chapter. And where is Rita and Shadow all this time? Don't worry they'll be reappearing shortly. I'm still trying to figure out what Shadow should have asked for his promised first wish. Any ideas? Yes, Serena is finding out her pregnancy a little late but she's also had a rough couple of months. Like Malachite said, they likely wrote off any previous symptoms to the trauma she endured. Not every mother experiences the same things, each pregnancy is different in its own way. BTW, for those interested, I did the reason and at this stage, the baby is the size of a blueberry. And for those wondering HOW they can support a baby financially right now, Malachite has been getting PAID as a member of the Asgardian Military for about at least 1000 years, possibly longer. I would reckon he's got a tidy little bankroll. The home they live in is small, but only for appearances. No, he doesn't sleep in the same bed as Serena for obvious reasons. Yes, Serena is basically mute for a while. She's been through HELL! She hasn't gotten a break since the scouts betrayed her and the attack was the straw that broke the camel's back. It should be noted that the opinions of the characters are not necessarily MY opinions.


	65. Chapter 61

Reviews are dearly appreciated. I try my best to answer each one of them. However, I should note that if your review is anonymous (as in given while not logged in) I can't answer. Also, try not to ask when the next chapter will be done. It will be done when it's done and I can't say an exact time.

Friends61

With Friends Like These

AN: Okay I need to vent a moment so bear with me. 8-4=4 right? Well Mom and I have been having this fight about my weight. We both decided if we lose 52 lbs this year, 1 lb a week, that we would each get an IPad 3. I was 1 pound away from my IPad last week. However, I backpedaled a little bit. I've been struggling all year with that 52 lb challenge. I've been struggling with my weight for years. I'm a food addict. I admit it. And those of you with any kind of addiction know that it's not easy to beat. Mom's strategy for motivating me is BROWBEATING ME! Consistently making me feel horrible about myself every time I fall off the wagon. Again, anyone who's ever battled any kind of addiction know, that kind of thing is not motivating or encouraging and is likely to make you backpedal even worse. Today, I weighed at 248.1 (+4 since I weighed in a week ago). She does the math to figure out how much I gained and to try and make her point sound more valid, she says I gained 8 lbs since last week. I asked her, how the hell did she get 8 lbs? Last week I weighed in at roughly 244. She says she used the calculator on her LiveIt App on her phone. And grabbed her phone and pulled up the utility calculator and showed her 248-244=4. I didn't even need the calculator. Seriously, it's 8-4! That's KINDERGARTEN MATH! KINDERGARTEN! Yes I know, I fell off the wagon. Wanna know the ironic part, I didn't even fall off that badly. My few extra treats were mainly apples! And that was about 1 each night. Seriously, we're making a big deal over 4 lbs, going so far as to PRETEND we've used a calculator to say it's 8 lbs? That is SO lame. 8-4=4! It will always be 4! It's attitudes like her that breed eating disorders. She's also really super hard on herself and that doesn't help either. She has lost so much weight this year and she keeps harping on the fact that she's still fat. Yes, you're still fat but you're not as bad as you were at the beginning of the year. She's already lost her 52+ lbs. And you know what, I'm happy for her. But you know what, the progress I've made over the last year is good too. I started at 296. And now I'm in the 240s. I've lost close to 50 lbs and the year is not over yet. I did not put this weight on overnight and it is hard for me. I don't want to be like this. I want to be healthy. I don't want to be tired all the time. I don't want to die early of a heart attack or stroke. I want to change. But it's hard. I can't even eat an extra cup of cereal without getting a lecture. She's been trying to force me to go vegetarian. Why can't she acknowledge the strides I've made? Why does she have to get on my case when I gain back a few pounds? It doesn't help. Worse, I'm an emotional eater. So you can guess the larger problem her bullying causes. It doesn't work! I tried to tell her that today. I need her to help me by NOT helping me and she really needs to just back off a little. Okay, I'm sorry, I'll get on with the story now. BTW, if I'm usually cruel to Queen Serenity's character, now you know why. I have mommy issues.

Chapter 61

Zedd looked at the Earth one last time with a growl. "Of all the times for me to need a recharge! Rest assured Rangers, this vacation will be a short one. When I awaken, you are mine and so is your precious Earth!"

"My Lord," Goldar said. "Your chamber has been prepared for your rest."

Zedd turned towards his henchman. "Good Goldar. You will ensure that I am not disturbed. And you will watch the Power Rangers. Prepare to give me a full report when I wake."

Goldar bowed. "Yes Sire, as you command.'

Watching from the window, Rita laughed softly. "Yes, Zeddie baby. Go sleep. Soon this castle will be mine again and you will be MY servant."

Shadow snorted at her words as he leaned against the wall, one leg bent back against it. "You really think you're something don't you? Well why don't you stop boasting and actually show me some of that power you think you have."

Rita glared at the disrespectful human. "Maybe I will! Once Zedd is asleep and the castle quiet, I will enact my plans."

"What is your plan?" Shadow asked, clearly not expecting much.

Rita grinned slyly. "I am going to trick Zedd into marrying me. Once we're married, I'LL be in charge."

Shadow fell to the ground in hysterical laughter, pounding on the ground. "Oh that's rich! You are such an idiot."

Rita's grin fell and her eyes went back to the glare. "And I suppose you have a better idea?"

"Yeah, I do. You're a sorceress right? You just said he'll be asleep for a good period of time. Why don't you shrink him down and stick him in the thing I found you in? Or, how about actually using a spell to control his mind and MAKE him work for you," Shadow suggested.

Rita pouted. "I can't...he's more powerful than I am...he can break any spell I put on him," she admitted. "That's why I was planning on a love potion to make him love me and make me his wife."

Shadow shook his head. "You like him don't you?"

"What?! Bite your tongue! I just want my castle and my position back. I don't like him at all. I hate him," Rita protested.

"Whatever," Shadow's grin clearly said he thought differently. "So how can I help you here? I'm not a potion maker. I'm not a wizard."

"You are going to be my bodyguard," Rita said grandiosely. She waved her wand and his clothing changed to battle armor with a sword at his side. "Goldar may try to challenge you but he is naught but a big bully. If you ACT like you can take him down, he won't put up much of a fight at all." She stood up straighter. "Now, follow me, bodyguard. When we get to Finster, he will make the potion to fulfill your first wish."

Curious to see how this woman's plans would fair, expecting it to be good for a laugh at least, Shadow followed her into the dark palace. He mused that Queen Serenity would allow such a dark place to be built on her moon, as prejudiced as she was against the dark. He supposed it might have been built after her death though or perhaps this was the opposite side of the moon and she hadn't known it was there.

Goldar was nowhere to be seen and Rita led him into another room to the right of the entryway.

Inside a strange looking creature wearing an apron sat despondently upon his stool. "Oh how I miss Rita. At least with her, I could be useful. Lord Zedd has no need for me...I wish she was here."

"Wish no more Finster, I'm right here!" Rita announced her presence.

Finster jumped with a start and turned. "Oh my Empress, how grand it is to have you back! Who do you have with you?" he said noticing Shadow.

"This is Lord Shadow, he is the one responsible for freeing me from my prison," Rita said. "I have two potions I need you to brew for me, Finster. First, a potion to make Lord Shadow's form corporeal, I owe him a wish for setting me free. Second, I need a love potion. The most powerful love potion you can brew. I want Lord Zedd to fall head over heels in love with me."

Finster raised an eyebrow but didn't dare question his empress' commands. "As you wish my Empress. I will get right on it."

"Good..."

AN: That ends 61 finally. I wrote that author's note at the top a few days ago. I wish to add to it by saying karma rocks. A little while AFTER Mom's bitching at me, she lost her FitBit (an interesting little pedometer thingy). She took it off earlier in the day and put it on the edge of her nightstand. And we have dogs who like to eat tiny things like her FitBit. This happens a lot. She'll give me hell but shortly after she gets some form of retribution, all coincidental. I don't do anything to instigate it, it just happens. Also while I write this AN, I am now at 240.9, meaning since I started this chapter I've lost almost 8 pounds^^. Yeah, 248-240=8, not 248-244 like my mother tried to say.

Should I do a chapter with the Scouts taking their vows in the Silver Millennium, maybe revealing the punishment for reneging or betraying those vows? It would be a filler chapter, not an interlude, but rather setting up something to happen later.


	66. Chapter 62

Friends62

Reviews are appreciated and I try to answer each one. However, I must say again, if you want a response (in other words if you're going to ask a question that requires an answer) I need a way to respond to you. And again I must say, do not ask when the next chapter will be out. It will be out when it's out. I cannot give a specific date or whatever. I am not on a deadline as I am not being paid.

I am also considering doing fanfic commissions, for Sailor Moon and other fandoms I am familiar with, like artists will do fanart commissions. Is this something you would take advantage of and what do you feel would be a reasonable price?

Last announcement: Who wants to help me make this into webcomic for DA?

With Friends Like These

AN: Hee hee, just for a laugh, imagine Diamond singing Yakko's Universe when Sapphire asks him about Earth. Hey, he could have been an Animaniacs fan before their banishment. Some things may die but Animaniacs will never!

Chapter 62

Lita was lonely. Two of her closest friends were now thousands of miles away, or in Mina's case, several light years away. Looking out the window of the palace, watching the people, she couldn't help thinking of her missing friends. She wondered if Serena was doing better. Every ounce of her being was telling her to go to her and stay by her side and never leave.

"What are you thinking about?" Ami asked as she sat down beside her with her book. Her shadow, Rubeus was hovering by the door, as if standing guard.

"Mina and Serena. Mostly Serena. It's strange. Have you noticed that whenever we're away from Serena, all we want is to find her and stay with her?" Lita asked. "I never noticed it before. Not until the split up."

Ami nodded. "I did notice. I felt it when she first left with Malachite that night. All I wanted throughout the whole thing was beg her to come back. Like something vital was missing. I thought it was just because we're friends. I thought it was just because she was the first real friend I ever had and I had just betrayed her. And when I realized the mistake I had made, I felt absolutely horrible. I couldn't focus on anything but that."

"And then when she forgave you, you suddenly felt better?" Lita asked. "That's how it felt for me too."

"That's the power of the Sailor Bond," Luna interrupted their discussion as she came to sit between them. "I'm glad it's still in effect, I was worried when you were able to betray her at all."

"The Sailor Bond?" Lita sounded incredulous.

Artemis accompanied Luna. "It's the bond that formed between you and Princess Serenity when you gave your vows."

"The vow..." Ami repeated but trailed off.

* * *

Princess Serenity stood beside her mother as her close friends knelt before them. She bounced beside her with apparent glee written all over her.

"Princesses Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus; when you and my daughter were but children, you were brought here to become companions," Queen Serenity began. "Now you have reached the age where this companionship can be taken further. It is an ancient tradition dating back to before my mother was queen. I ask you now, will you take your places as my daughter's guardians?"

It was Mars who spoke first. "Queen Serenity, you have treated us like we were your own since we were first brought here. Your daughter, Princess Serenity, has been our closest friend and confidant. We love her as though she were our sister and I would honored to become one of her guardians."

The other four concurred. They each felt the same way for their princess.

"Then," Queen Serenity said with a smile. "You will each be granted the powers of the Sailor Scouts. However, I must warn you, the Sailor Bond and Vow is very serious. In return for your vow of loyalty, you will be granted great powers, powers beyond your reckoning but if you go against the vow, you will face great penalty for it is very strong magic. The stronger the betrayal, the worse the punishment. Do you still choose to take the vow?"

"We do, Your Highness," Mars spoke for them again.

Queen Serenity nodded. "Very well then. Do you Princesses of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus, solemnly swear that you will protect the Princess Serenity to the best of your ability? For now until eternity?"

Each one responded with "I do" almost as though they were brides at a wedding.

"Do you solemnly swear eternal fealty, promising never to bring harm to Princess Serenity on pain of death?"

Again each responded. "I do."

Queen Serenity continued. "Then rise." She held out her crystal. It glowed in her hand and a light enveloped the four. When the light faded they were...

* * *

"And that's how we got our powers the first time," Ami came out of her memory. "That's how we became Sailor Scouts. How could we just forget all about that?"

"Technically, the bond was supposed fade with your deaths in the Silver Millennium however, when you took up the mantle of Sailor Scout yet again, in this era, you essentially renewed the vow," Luna replied. "I suppose you forgot because again the bond was supposed to fade. I'm glad it didn't. You need that bond, as does Serenity. Your need to be near her is because she is a direct source of your powers as Sailor Scouts. The closer you are the stronger your powers are."

"But what about Raye," Lita asked. "She's still very strong and...she's attacked Sailor Moon before..."

Artemis could guess what she was asking. "It's possible that the Bond recognizes that she's not quite in control of herself or it's more likely that it's because she hasn't done any lasting harm to Princess Serenity. The Bond is sentient to a degree and it punishes according to the level of betrayal. Thankfully the three of you came back. You were still punished, that was the depression. And that's why it went away when she forgave you."

"Then we have to get Raye back," Ami realized. "If we don't...she could..."

"The longer she fights the Bond, the weaker she'll become," Luna told her. "If she doesn't return or if she hurts Serena, it could cost her her life."

* * *

AN: So we have a sort of ticking clock where it comes to Raye. It should be noted that Mina is in no danger because her choice to go to Nemesis with Diamond was in order to PROTECT Serena and the Bond recognizes the intent. That's why the Bond didn't kick her in the stomach when Serena was attacked. It knew that the best way for Mina to protect Serena at the moment was to be with Diamond. Like Artemis said, the Bond is sentient to a degree. It's also why Ami, Mina and Lita were able to get over their depression over hurting their friend so quickly and why they had that depression in the first place.

Also, if I don't explain it I have a feeling I'll get about 100 questions about it so here I go. Yes, Princess Serenity is the source of their powers. Yes, they do have the Sailor Crystals (they don't know this yet) but Queen Serenity had to awaken them and to awaken them she needed them to give the Sailor Vow. The individual planets are not nations, they are states. The White Moon Alliance is the Nation. So Serenity is the higher ranking Princess in the Hierarchy. Sort of like Arnold Schwarzenegger is governor of California and Obama is President (hopefully not much longer though, but I don't want Romney either. Mickey Mouse for President).

Also, the Outer Scouts will be back but they will never have the Eclipse upgrade. The Eclipse upgrade is reserved to those with ties to Asgard. Each of the Inner Senshi has those ties. Eclipse will also MELD with Super rather than change-over meaning their Super modes will be even more powerful than the Outer Scouts. It should also be noted that if Serenity had not reneged on the pact with Asgard, they would have been given the Eclipse Powers that much sooner.


	67. Chapter 63

Friends63

Announcements: **PLEASE READ**

Due to a shortage of food and the job hunt not going well, I am now offering fanfiction commissions. Currently offering for fandoms: Sailor Moon, Final Fantasy, and Disney. If there is a fandom you'd like, ask. If I am familiar with it, I might do it. PM for more information.

Guest reviews will now be moderated. If you want your review to show up immediately, and if you want me to be able to respond, register and log in. That is the only way I can answer review questions. Reviews that only contain "When will Chapter X be out" will be deleted as SPAM. Continue to SPAM the review field with such a review and I will have to report you.

Please feel free to be brutally honest in your review. I like detailed reviews and I especially like talking with those who do review in detail. Tell me what you liked or didn't like. Tell me what you'd like to see. I do listen to suggestions even if I don't take them, I will take them into consideration and if it fits I do use it.

I currently have Sprites of the Sailor Scouts in their Eclipse uniforms on my deviantart account under my handle Chibikan. I am also in the tedious process of doing more.

The silly quotient is getting ready to go up a little. I think we all need some levity to ease the ultra serious nature of the past several chapters. Of course we have Bulk and Skull, but I also realized there is one other character that is not the serious type.

Chapter 63

Previously:

_"I know it's frightening. You have every reason to be scared," Malachite was still speaking. "But Serena, Moonbow, my darling...if you want to keep this baby...I will be here for you and I would be honored and glad to be a father to this baby."_

Serena was left alone while Malachite went to prepare them something to eat. She didn't know what to do. She was beyond amazed that Malachite still wanted anything to do with her. Not only had she been...but now she was pregnant. She wondered if she should tell Malachite just who attacked her, who the father of this baby was. But she shot down that idea immediately. She just wanted it to be done with. If she told him, or anyone, then he would go after him and then _he_ might come back and hurt her even worse. S

"Sleipnir, what should I do?" she mind-spoke with the horse. "I'm 14. I'm not ready to be a mother yet."

"I understand mistress. What other options are there? What else can be done?"

"Well...there's three choices. I can have the baby and just get used to being a mom. I can have the baby and give him or her up for adoption," she trailed off not really wanting to think about the third option. "The third...well...it's not good...it's called...well...abortion."

"And what is that mistress? I am not familiar with the term."

"It means..." Serena bit her lip. "It means that the doctors would operate and remove the baby."

"Hmm, and give it to another mother? Medicine has certainly advanced."

"No," Serena told him, her tone reluctant. "They would kill the baby."

"Jörmungandr!" Sleipnir's voice rang out in her head as she revealed that bit of information. "What on Niflheim! Humans do this? Mistress, Princess, is this something you would really do? Just...ehhh...wow..." From the sounds of it, her guardian's mind was in the process of shutting down.

Serena thought about it. "No...you're right...I could never do that. I could never go through with it. But can I possibly be a mom at 14? What kind of mom would I be right now?"

"Well, you won't know unless you try but as your guardian, I can say that your uncertainty is answer enough. Only a good mother could be uncertain of her fitness as a parent. It tells me that you already love this baby and you worry about being good enough to raise him or her," Sleipnir replied. "In spite of the circumstances around the conception."

Mina was bored. There was next to nothing to do on this planet. Okay, that was a lie. Sapphire had shown her where the library was on the first day and they did have their own version of television and dvds, albeit much more high-tech. And she would join Diamond everyday in the throne room to receive the people who would often have one request or another. But other than that, there was absolutely nothing to do. She missed her friends, she missed Serena's infectious laughter, Lita's boy craziness and even Ami's techno-babble. She even missed getting up at o'dark thirty in the morning for training. She wanted to go home.

"I am so bored..." she said to herself as she wandered the Dark Palace for lack of anything else to do. As she was lamenting her boredom, in the distance she could swear she could hear the threads of a familiar tune. "Huh?" She followed the music to a door she had not been shown during the tour when she first arrived. She noted it was in the West Wing of the palace.

Outside the door was a guard, raising her curiosity further. "Yes, Your Majesty, may I help you?"

She pointed at the door. "What's in there?" She asked, a hint of hope in her voice.

"That is the Princes' private chamber. Only Princes Diamond and Sapphire are ever permitted inside. Not even the maids curiously enough."

Mina grinned. "Well, I am Diamond's wife. So naturally I should be allowed in too. It's just logical."

The guard shook his head. "Sorry Princess, that is against orders. His Highness would be most furious if I let you in."

"Hmm," she considered the problem. She wanted in but didn't want him to get into trouble. "Alright, let me in. I'll let him know that I ordered you to. You won't get into any trouble. I swear."

The guard looked unsure. "Well, I really shouldn't."

Mina looked at him with her puppy eyes. "Please..."

With a heavy sigh, the guard groaned. He really couldn't deny her, she was the princess. "As you wish Princess," he stepped aside to allow her entry.

Mina nodded her thanks and opened the door bursting in before the guard could change his mind.

AN: What is Mina hearing inside that secret room? How will Diamond react to her stepping into his sacred sanctum? And when will we find out Serena's decision regarding her newest predicament. And can she ever get a break? Find out next time.


	68. Chapter 64

Friends64

Announcements:

As stated previously, I am now offering fanfic commissions with the following fandoms:

Sailor Moon, Final Fantasy VI-IX, Pokemon. Don't see a fandom you want, ask. If I am familiar with it, I may add it to the list. Price: $10 per chapter for a single fandom. Crossovers: $15 per chapter. PM for more information. I am offering commissions as a way to earn money for food while I am trying to find a job. What a better gift to get for your friends for Christmas than the fanfiction they've always wanted to see but could never find.

Also, as stated before, the silliness quotient is about to go up, starting with this chapter. Don't ask how certain things can exist where they do. Just remember that the Black Moon Family are originally from Earth, specifically what used to be the USA. Again, I just don't see Mina bonding with her love interest through serious events but rather finding common interests in silly things.

With Friends Like These

Chapter 64

At first glance the room seemed like any normal office or study. Rows of bookshelves along all the walls. Mina looked around. The music was louder and clearer so she knew she was in the right place.

"Okay, this is a palace and it's like a rule that all palaces and castles have secret passages. So where would I hide the entrance to such a passage in this room," she looked closely at the shelves on the back wall.

"Diamond, jump jump! Look out for the goomba! Use the leaf, use the leaf!" she could hear Sapphire's voice behind the shelves.

She stopped when the music and the voices were at their best clarity. A look at the shelf in question revealed a notch that looked suspiciously like a door handle. Slipping her hand into the notch, she pulled on the shelf, causing it swing out slowly just like a normal door. "Clever, but not clever enough."

Quietly, she stepped in, not wanting to alert them to her presence. She looked around the room in awe at what she saw. Old school arcade cabinets lined one wall, including a Pong cabinet. The opposite wall had more modern games, including her favorite racing game. And the room itself was huge compared to the other rooms she'd seen so far and the lighting was dim, blue and purple in place of white light. There were shelves in this room too but instead of books, they were filled with a well-categorized collection of video games. At the far end of the room was a 90 inch television set and on the screen was Super Mario Bros 3. She could barely see two heads sitting on the sofa in a sort of pit design. They were only barely noticeable thanks to the dim blue and purple lights bouncing off of Diamond's white hair. With a wicked grin, she slipped up behind them.

"Damn it! I just can't keep the tanuki suit long enough. Why can't they put a leaf somewhere in this stage if they want you to use it to get out?" Diamond declared his impatience with the level.

"Yeah, that totally makes no sense," Mina replied.

"AHHH!" both young men shouted, leaping up and throwing the controllers in their surprise.

She grabbed her stomach as she bent over in laughter.

Near hyperventilating, Diamond glowered at his young, reluctant, wife. "What are you doing in here? Didn't the guard tell you..."

"Not allowed?" Mina finished. "Yeah, but I ordered him to let me in anyway. I hope you know that I could hear this three corridors away."

"Well, get out!" Diamond ordered. "You don't belong in here!"

She smiled sweetly. "Except you told me, when we first arrived, that I was allowed in any room. You never mentioned this room on the tour but...it stills fall under the category of 'any room.'"

Sapphire got between the combatants. "Look you two. Diamond, she's right, you did say any room. And Serena, the guard outside also told you that Diamond and I don't like anyone else in here. This is our private little sanctuary where we come to get away from the stress of the day. A place where we can just be two brothers hanging out playing games, watching TV, just being normal for a change. No responsibilities, no lessons, no wars or battles, just us."

Mina sighed, defeatedly. "Alright, I understand, I shouldn't have come in, I should have been more respectful, blah blah blah. But come on, it's video games, it's Mario and I am so bored...it's not like I can just go to the arcade on Earth like I used to. I wanna play too."

"And why should we let you?" Diamond asked. "You've made it clear that you want nothing to do with me."

"Well, then, what better way to work on our relationship than with something we have in common?" she pointed out. "Come on. I can get you 30 extra lives on Contra."

Diamond rolled his eyes. "Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B, A, Start? I think everyone knows the Konami Code."

Mina sighed. How could she get him to let her play with them without compromising her separate rooms policy? Her eyes fell on the racing arcade game. "How about this. I'll make you a bet. Race me," she pointed at the game. "If I win you let me stay and play with you whenever I want."

"And if I win?" Diamond asked.

She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "I'll start sleeping in the same bed with you."

His eyes widened and he nodded. "Deal."

At the unit, Mina sat in one racing seat while Diamond sat beside her. Together, they hit the start button to initiate a two-player game.

Sapphire could only watch as the two started in unison. He knew his brother was good at this game but he wasn't great. He didn't know how good Serena was. Judging by her confidence, he could conclude that she played video games at least as often as they did, maybe more so given the amount of free time humans had. He didn't know who to root for either. He didn't want to betray his brother but he didn't want to see his brother alienate this girl any further, especially since Diamond kept insisting he was in love with her.

* * *

On Earth,

Malachite called his girlfriend to let her know that their lunch was ready. He had made a fairly healthy spread with plenty of vitamins and minerals in each bite, thinking of the baby inside her.

She sat down at the table with him and served herself before looking up at him. "Malachite..."

His eyes snapped up to look at her. She hadn't spoken in such a long time and he wasn't entirely sure that he wasn't dreaming. "Serena?"

"I...I want this baby...but I..." she stirred her fork around in her meal. "I don't know how I can...a baby is very expensive and I'm only 14..."

"Money isn't anything to worry about," he told her matter-of-factly. "I have a decent sized nest egg saved up after 1000 years. I can support us both and the baby. If you want this baby, then I will take care of everything."

She smiled warily at him. "I'm scared...do you think I...we can really do this?"

He stood up and walked around to her, taking her hands into his own. "I know we can. It'll be a challenge but we've faced worse and we'll face worse still in the future. But this time, we'll face it together. I promise."

* * *

Diamond sat dumbstruck on the couch as Mina sat in-between him and Sapphire, finally getting them past that horrible level on Mario 3. "I can't believe this. She beat me."

"Oh come on, you let me win," she scolded him as she played. "Either that or you really suck."

Sapphire laughed. "Well, I think you both kind of won. You, Serena, get to play video games with us and Diamond, she's actually sitting next to you. Are you really going to complain?"

Diamond looked at the meatball-headed princess beside him and sighed. His brother was right. Perhaps this would take them on the road to a better understanding of each other.

This chapter is happy end.

AN: Told you the silly quotient was going up. Mina loves video games so this was a great way to get her and Diamond spending some bonding time together with video games as the buffer.


	69. Interlude D

AN: I had the idea for this interlude and it won't leave me alone.

Interlude D: After Nephrite's Banishment

Queen Serenity heard the rumors that were being spread. Her own people were beginning to distrust her after she had banished Nephrite, son of Thor and Mani. Mani, once her Lady-in-Waiting, had been livid at her judgment of her son. She had left that very night. Where she went, Queen Serenity didn't know. Now her people were doubting her reasons for withholding Asgard's needed supply of energy.

She was in the middle of doing her paperwork for the morning when the doors to her private study slammed open. Hera, Queen of Jupiter, stood fuming in the doorway. Her chestnut hair sparkled with lightning in her ire.

"Hera," Serenity rose.

"Don't get up! I have a bone to pick with you!" Hera began. Serenity sat back down. "Why don't you guess why I'm here today? Take a stab in the dark, if you will."

Serenity knew the likely reason but turned her nose up to look the woman in the eye. "I haven't the slightest idea."

"Yes you do! My daughter is home crying her eyes out, utterly depressed. I'm sure you know why that is." Hera challenged. "You dare to banish her older brother!"

"Ahh, then this is about Nephrite, the traitor?" Serenity asked stubbornly.

"Traitor? You call him a traitor for bearing a differing opinion regarding this foolishness of yours?" Hera demanded. "You betrayed them, Serenity. Not the other way around!"

"I should continue feeding them the energy that my adviser says they are gathering..."

"Shut up! That's horse hockey and you know it! Lady Mani came to my planet that night. She told me how angry you still are with Odin."

Serenity nodded. "So my lady-in-waiting went running to you did she? And I suppose you were all for allowing your husband's whore to live with you instead?"

SLAP!

Serenity touched a hand to her reddening cheek as she gaped at Hera. "How dare you! Yes, I let her stay with me! I will not allow you to insult her honor. Yes, Thor is also married to her, but I knew that when I married him. He still loves me. And he doesn't love either of us any more or less than the other. He was the one who consoled me when I lost Zeus. I still love him! I knew his marital practices and customs! And so did you when married Odin! You're upset that he never did what you wanted and left Metallia and Frigg for you alone. You never made that a condition thus you have no reason for your anger."

Serenity felt that tickle of conscience she had felt when she had refused the energy refill and when she had banished Nephrite. She looked away.

"And then, I could understand banishing him from the Moon. But you have even banished him from my planet. That is not your place, Serenity! I will be sending him a missive by way of the Bifrost. He is permitted to visit my planet whenever he likes. If you dare to have him arrested, you will be not only be worrying about war with Asgard and Earth, but Jupiter as well. Tread with caution, Serenity. No one makes my daughter cry."  
-

AN: Just a short interlude to tide you over until I feel up to writing another full chapter. Please also check out my Sonic Underground fics. I plan to start a Sailor Moon/Sonic Underground crossover soon. So go ahead and acquaint yourselves with those characters and how I write them.

Its time to spin the Wheel of Morality. Wheel of Morality, turn turn turn, teach us the lesson that we should learn. And today's moral is: Don't Piss Off Hera.


	70. Chapter 65

Friends65

AN: At long last we continue the dramatic, epic soap operatic With Friends Like These.

Chapter 65

"If they trace the robots here, they may have learned who they sold them to. That would lead them back...home..."

In the recreational room, Mina sat on the edge of her seat with Diamond and Sapphire, munching on popcorn.

"I love this movie." She said to Diamond barely above a whisper.

"So do I," he replied. "When I was a boy, I saw this and wanted to be a Jedi. Join the rebellion."

"Me too," Mina said.

For the last few weeks, she was learning how much she surprisingly had in common with the Black Moon Prince. He loved video games and unlike most men, he didn't tease her for liking them too. He eventually developed a liking to playing with her, despite his insistence that this room was his and his brother's only. He welcomed the fresh insight that she could give on levels of games that he had difficulty with. It gave them a real chance to talk and get to know each other. She found that he really loved his people and his planet. He only wanted to give them a better quality of life. She was sad that she was unable to give plant life to the planet as he had hoped.

Now here they were, in the middle of a Star Wars marathon. After she told them about the newer trilogy they had to get the films and Diamond purposely scheduled the day off so they could watch all 6 in one large sitting. Snacks and drinks and pizza sat on the coffee table ready for consumption.

"Emperor Palpatine reminds me of Wise Man for some reason." Sapphire added with a laugh.

As the film wore on, Mina eventually sat back in a reclining position, her head accidentally laying on Diamond's arm. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize." He assured her as he slowly put his arm on her shoulder instead. He waited for a sign as to whether his life was now in danger. She just looked at him, an indiscernible look in her eye. Uncertainly, she allowed the contact. She was shocked to find that she liked it.

Sapphire grinned off to the side. Maybe his brother had a chance with her after all.

* * *

On the Moon, Shadow explored as Rita prepared for her plans. He wondered if she knew about the former palace that lay a mere few miles from her own.

"If it wasn't for you, Queen Serenity, I would have been king of Earth a long time ago. You and your daughter will pay for betraying me."

"Mr. Shadow," Finster came up behind him. In his hand was a frothing goblet of potion. "Your potion is ready. As Empress Rita has commanded, a potion to give you corporeal form."

Shadow took the goblet. Was this really what he wanted? But he could never have what he really wanted. This would have to suffice. Quickly, he downed the contents of the potion. He knew it had worked, as promised, when he saw a shadow of his own grow as he became a fully formed being.

Inside Rita snuck into Zedd's chambers, formally her own chamber. She held the love potion in her hand. "Now, Zedd, when these vapors permeate your mind, you will fall deeply in love with the first person you see when you wake. That will be me." She placed the hot potion at his bedside, the aromatic vapors filling the air.

* * *

After accepting the situation and making her decision to keep the baby, Serena discovered herself getting into the idea. She would rub her belly made talk aloud to the baby growing inside of her.

It earned her some odd looks at the Juice Bar. Malachite somehow got roped into teaching a kendo and iaido class. Serena loved watching him as she munched her chili fries.

"Hey Serena, how's it going?" Kimberly asked as she finished her own class.

"Great!" Serena answered. "Malachite and I got some great news a couple weeks ago.

"What kind of news?" The pink ranger asked.

Serena shook her head. "Not until Oliver's done. I promised I would wait for him." To avoid unnecessary questions or awkwardness of the situation, they had decided to just pretend the baby was Malachite's by blood, to just try and forget the Attack.

* * *

Curious as to how his quarry was coping after his assault, Shadow conjured his viewing ball. He frowned when he saw her so happy. How could she be so happy after what he'd done to her? She should be miserable.

* * *

Finally Malachite's class came to an end. By that point, the other rangers had joined Serena and Kimberly. Serena had told them all that she had terrific news but refused to tell them without Malachite.

"Okay, he's over here, now spill already!" Trini begged.

Serena looked at Malachite, who nodded. "Alright, guys, I'm pregnant! We're gonna have a baby!"

* * *

While everyone cheered and hugged and congratulated their new friends, Shadow growled. No. No good was supposed to come of this! She wasn't supposed to be happy. She certainly be happy about being pregnant, in his opinion. None of this was how he planned.

"Don't get too comfortable, princess, I will not let you off the hook that easy."

* * *

AN: Typing on my iPad kind of sucks. That's why chapters are shorter now. My computer keyboard is broken. Yes, Diamond and Mina are bonding over Star Wars.


	71. Chapter 66

Friends66

Chapter 66

As Shadow plotted his next move against the Moon Princess, he was unaware of a figure watching him from afar.

"So you would continue your terror against the Moon Princess. I think not." The figure held his hand out, a small ball of light forming inside it. "You will be punished for your hateful acts."

Shadow didn't see the small light fly at him, disappearing as it met his back. His chest clenched painfully and he fell to his knees.

His curse lain upon the dark soul, the figure vanished from his hiding place.

Catching his breath, Shadow stood and looked around for what could have attacked him. "Perhaps it was simply a side effect of the potion and having a real body now."

* * *

Inside the palace, Rita waited patiently at Zedd's side. She grinned as he began to stir from his regenerative sleep.

His head felt fuzzy. He'd had the strangest dreams roses, chocolates, champagne, diamonds. His nose still smelled the arousing scent of chocolate. He felt two fingers trace his brow as he opened his eyes to see...

His breath caught in his throat. "Doth mine eyes deceive me? Or do I see a goddess by my side."

Rita blushed. "Oh Zedd, you are a flatterer."

The alien sorcerer sat up and placed his hand upon her cheek gently. "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. How did I never see it before?" In his free hand he conjured a bouquet of a dozen roses. "For you my darling."

Rita took the flowers. Who knew Zedd was the romantic type? "Why thank you." What was this feeling in her chest at his adoring words? She had never felt it before.

"I must have you my dear. Marry me and make me the happiest man in the universe."

Rita inwardly laughed at her success. "Oh Zedd, this is all happening so fast. Can you imagine, me, the wife of the most powerful sorcerer of evil in the universe."

"Is that a yes, or is it oh yes?"

"Yes," Rita declared putting all on the airs of a silly, lovesick heroine. "Yes, Zedd, I will marry you."

"GOLDAR!" Zedd shouted.

The gold sphinx entered the room, jumping and quivering with fear to see Rita. "Rita...what are you doing her?"

"Lady Rita has agreed to become my wife. I want you to prepare the ceremony." Zedd commanded. Seeing Goldar about to protest, he glared. "NOW!"

Goldar bowed hastily. "Yes Sire. Your will be done." He turned to exit but was blocked by Shadow. "Who are you?"

"That, Goldar, is Sir Shadow, my loyal knight. You will treat him with the same respect you would Zedd or myself." Rita ordered.

Shadow sneered as Goldar nodded and babbled incoherent acquiescence. "I was just securing the perimeter, Empress." He lied, playing his role well.

"Good. I have good news. Zedd has asked me to be his wife."

"Congratulations. If I may make a suggestion for an engagement gift."

"Oo a gift? What sort of gift?" Rita asked excited.

"The Moon Princess Serenity as your slave."

Zedd nodded. "Perfect. Where is this Moon Princess?"

Shadow held out his hand to show them the scene of Serena all bubbly and happy about her baby. "On Earth, she is called Serena."

"Yes, I know that girl. The Power Rangers protect her."

"I will order Finster to make a monster suitable for capturing her." Rita said.

* * *

On Nemesis

The Star Wars movies were nearing the end. Mina lay in Diamond's arms, wiping her eyes as Anakin died. "It's not fair. Why did he have to die?"

Unconsciously, his fingers played in her hair which had long been pulled from their pigtails for comfort's sake. "I know, I hate this part. Obi-Wan should have told Luke the truth from the start."

"Diamond," a voice spoke telepathically in his head.

The Prince sighed. "I told you I didn't want to be disturbed today, Wise Man." He called back.

"Forgive me, Your Highness, however this is an emergency. Come to the sick bay at once." Wise Man advised. "It's returned."

Diamond extricated himself from his wife. "I have to get to the sick bay."

Mina frowned. "What's wrong?"

Sapphire's eyes were concerned. "Brother?"

"It's back." Was Diamond's answer as he left, purpose in his step.

Sapphire paled as he and Mina followed.

* * *

Serena and Malachite walked back to their home. Her gait was a lot more happy.

"Do you think it'll be a girl or a boy?" Serena asked.

Malachite squeezed her hand. "It matters naught to me. What matters is that he or she is healthy and happy." He fumbled with his keys until he found the house key. "Now I'm going to start dinner and send Beryl an update on our status. Why don't you go rest a bit."

Serena pecked his cheek before going into the bedroom. She didn't see the figure hiding behind the door.

"Mistress, there is..."

Before Sleipnir could finish the warning, a wet, funny smelling cloth was placed over her mouth and nose.

* * *

AN: Uh oh! Something's going down. Who cursed Shadow? What will the curse do to him? What's "back" on Nemesis! And what will happen to Serena?


	72. Interlude E

AN: Another pre-plot Interlude chapter that will not back off. This is another featuring Zordon and Metallia.

Interlude E: Greater Love

In spite of the sorceress' evil spell and his imprisonment in the tube, Metallia and Zordon still attempted to continue their intense romance. They dreamed of the day that they would be able to free him from the spell. Her husband Odin had promised when that day came, he would allow her to make Zordon her Second Husband in accordance with their customs. For many centuries they were happy, dreaming of that day. Longing for it, even planning it.

One day however, Metallia appeared in the fortress. Zordon could tell instantly that something was wrong.

"Something troubles my dear," he said simply, precluding any denial with his no-nonsense tone. "What has happened?"

She sighed. "Queen Serenity, daughter of Selene of the Moon, she has terminated her end of the deal that has kept my people sustained for so long. We sent an emissary as always to obtain the promised energy we need but she refused."

Zordon's eyes widened. "Why?"

"I don't know. I don't understand it. She was even Odin's Third Wife. She's betraying him most of all. It was so sudden." Her tone reflected her perplexed and worried state.

A voice echoed. "Actually, dear, that's why." Odin appeared, also worried for his queen in her panicked state. "She's angry at me. Because I refuse to give up my customs for her."

Zordon nodded. Odin had become a good friend since his imprisonment. Though he had been slightly jealous that Metallia loved him too, Zordon understood that was just how her world worked. He had also been touched when Odin had sought to punish the Sorceress Rita on his behalf, because "no one hurts my wife, even indirectly." "I see. Did she know of your customs before she married you."

"Yes she did. And she showed no inclination that she disapproved one iota." Odin raged. "She claims her new adviser told her the "truth" about our world. That we're gonna use her own energy one day to destroy the White Moon Kingdom. I don't buy it. She's punishing innocent people. Men, women, children, all over me."

Metallia sat in a chair, her head in her hands. "What are we going to do? How do we feed our people?"

"I may have a solution," Zordon began, odd resignation in his voice. "In my tube is a great deal of energy. If you break it open, you can use it to save your people."

"No Zordon," Metallia stood. "No. That would destroy you!"

The wizard looked at her. "I love you Metallia. You have people who need this energy. Without it they could die."

"But you'll die..." Tears trailed her face. Odin held her.

"Do it, Odin. I would rather die than allow the deaths of thousands, especially innocent children." Zordon instructed. "It is logical. The needs of the many, outweigh the needs of the few.

Metallia looked pleadingly at her husband. She knew that Zordon was right.

Odin released her. She fell to the floor, sobbing. He went to the energy tube and held out his hand. His sword, Gram, appeared. He raised the sword, looking into the eyes of his friend. There was no fear in the noble wizard's eyes. Taking a deep breath, he lowered the sword.

"I will not do it. My people could not abide their survival coming at the expense of an innocent life." Odin stated.

"Odin...if you don't..." Zordon said. He had been prepared to die to save his lover's world and people.

"Your offer is a generous one, but I cannot accept it. We will find another way to save our world. Besides," he looked at his wife, looking up at him, eyes shining with tears. "I could not hurt someone I loved so terribly."

AN: I know, it's cheesy. I'm trying to symbolize a great contrast between the situations. Zordon, like Serenity, was jealous of his lover being with another. However, he was able to get past that jealousy and even befriended his lover's husband.

This chapter contains a movie reference. Find the reference and tell me, where it came from and who said it. Also, bonus if you can tell me where the chapter title comes from.


	73. Chapter 67

AN: It was brought to my attention that Serena has stopped growing or maturing. I was told that Serena should have been able to defend herself from the Attack. For one thing, there have been plenty of mature, self-sufficient women who have been victims of this sort of thing. At the time of the Attack, she was vulnerable. She was still not entirely 100% healed. She was scared that Prince Diamond would realize he was being duped. Fear has an effect on you. Shadow had the element of surprise and superior strength. He took advantage of her fear and vulnerability. After the Attack, she was traumatized. She felt the effects of that trauma. She's been through hell. I try to write somewhat realistically. She's not just gonna walk it off and be perfectly fine.

Chapter 67

Malachite was putting a small pat of butter in the skillet to prepare for sautéing the onions. "Ahh!" He groaned in pain as his empathic abilities overloaded his senses. "Serena!" Quickly,he turned off the stove and ran into the bedroom.

There was no sign of trouble at first glance. However, closer scrutiny revealed Sleipnir laying on the floor with a small damp cloth beside the toy. He sniffed the cloth. Chloroform. "Serena..."

"She is danger, young warrior." A wizened voice said before a glowing light lit up the room. An old man stood there, a very familiar figure.

Instantly, Malachite dropped to his knees. "Master Odin!"

"Yes, Lord Malachite. I sensed the terrible danger the Moon Princess in danger. You must rescue her." Odin explained. "You must rescue my daughter."

The war general felt his eyes go wide. "Your daughter?"

"Yes, my daughter through Queen Serenity, who was one of my wives. You must save her."

"Do you know who took her, where she is?" Malachite asked, his battle regalia taking the place of his civilian wear. "I will save her, and give her attacker a great deal of pain."

Odin nodded. "She is on the moon. She was taken by enemies of your friends, the Power Rangers. You may need their aid."

"Yes, perhaps." Malachite turned to leave. He had a princess to save.

"Wait, Lord Malachite. I have something you will need to complete your mission." Odin held out his hand. A flash of light and a sword, almost like a scimitar, glowing with a light of its own. "This is but one of my swords, the Zantetsuken, the Steel-Cutting Blade. Use it to save my daughter."

Malachite took the sacred blade. He was in awe at not only the presence of his former king or the fact the he was the father of the girl he now loved, but in the trust being placed in him. "How do I get there?"

Odin waved his hand, and the stuffed horse glowed. "Why, you'll ride Sleipnir, of course."

* * *

Serena woke, her head fuzzy and unsure. "Master, she's waking up." She heard a strange, growly voice say.

Quietly, she sat up. She looked around, examining her surroundings. She appeared to be in a sort of cell. Her breath hitched at the sight of a golden sphinx monster. A youma? Was she back in the Dark Kingdom? Was this some sort of test that had been set up for her or was it perhaps a small faction that still hated her mother?

The question seemed to be answered when an ugly, red skinned and silver-framed youma came to the cell. She wanted to scream in fear but remembered her lessons. "There may come a time when you are a prisoner of the enemy. The key to survival is simple, don't panic and do whatever you can to survive until you can be rescued or effect self-rescue."

"You are the Moon Princess Serenity?" It wasn't really a question but she nodded. "You are my engagement gift to my bride, Rita Repulsa, Empress of Evil. You will make a fine lady's maid. And if you wish to live, you will do as you are told, won't you?"

She stood. "Where am I? Who are you?"

"You are on the Moon. The Dark Side of the Moon." Zedd replied. "I am Emperor Zedd. I believe you know the Power Rangers. You could say that we're mutual acquaintances."

"You're the one who cast that spell on Sleipnir. You tried to make him hurt me." Serena realized. "Why? What did I do to you?"

"Nothing. I'm evil, it's what I do." The door opened and Zedd looked behind him at something. "Ahh, my dear, just in time. I was just informing our prisoner of her new position."

Rita Repulsa looked with sadistic glee at her new "slave." "Oh, she's perfect. Kneel, slave, before your new mistress!"

Serena, however, was not looking at Rita. Her eyes were on the man behind her. It looked like Endymion but somehow she knew it wasn't the Endymion she knew. "You...it's you..." She backed up against the wall. "Leave me alone!" She screamed at the man, startling Zedd and Rita.

Shadow sneered at Serenity. So, she recognized him. Good.

Goldar watched the girl. He delighted in the fear of innocents. However, her fear didn't seem to be of either Zedd or Rita. She didn't even seem frightened when she saw him. She was fearful of this human male. Something about that did not ring right.

"Get him away from me! Please! I'll do whatever you say, but get him away from me!" Serena pleaded, huddling into a panicked ball.

Both Zedd and Rita turned to look at him.

"Leave Shadow, you are not required at this time." Rita commanded.

* * *

Shadow left as commanded. Outside, he doubled over with pain in his stomach. His body felt like it was twisting into knots. What was happening to him?

A voice echoed in his head. "So you think you can harm my daughter and get away with it do you?"

* * *

Diamond entered the sick bay, Mina and Sapphire right behind him. There on a bed was one of the many servants. Her face was mottled with blue and purple blisters. Some cracked and oozed with puss and blood. Her breath was shallow and Mina could hear fluid in the breathing.

"I thought we had a handle on this!" Diamond examined the sick woman.

"As did we all. It seems we were wrong. Two civilians have been found dead in their beds. Three more are being brought in for treatment." Wise Man explained.

"What is it?" Mina asked.

Diamond looked fearful as though he only just realized she was there. "Serena, you need to get out of here now! Sapphire, take her back to the room."

Sapphire nodded and led Mina out.

"What? What is it?" Mina asked.

"It's the Purple Fever. It last rampaged our planet when I was a kid. It killed our parents. Killed a great portion of our population, destroyed the soil so nothing could grow." Sapphire looked at the floor as he remembered. "It's terrible. It nearly got me but thankfully Wise Man was able to keep me alive while the scientists developed a cure."

"Well, why can't I help?" She asked.

"You could get it. He wants you far away from victims to protect you. If you got sick, your body couldn't handle it. He would be heartbroken if he lost you."

Mina bit her lip. Diamond liked her that much? No. He was in love with Serena. Not her.

* * *

AN: Can Serena get out of this? Will Malachite get to her before anything can happen to her? What's up with Shadow? What is Odin's plans for him? Is the return of this plague on Nemesis a coincidence or something more? Keep reading and find out.


	74. Interlude F

AN: Do we get the feeling that I like backstories? Here's yet another. This takes place after Odin refused Zordon's noble gesture and on the birthday in Serena's dream.

Interlude F

Odin left his queen with her lover. Zordon's gesture had given him a new drive to see this problem solved without unnecessary sacrifices. Fortunately, it was his daughter's sixth birthday and Serenity had no means to forbid him his parental rights. She had tried when they ultimately divorced before the Princess' second birthday but even Serenity's court had declared that, despite their marital issues, Princess Serenity was his child too. A young girl needs her father if he is willing to be there. However, Serenity had insisted that visitations be only a few times each Earth year and on the Moon. She was convinced that he would try to keep her on Asgard if permitted to take her home with him.

As Sleipnir set down on the courtyard's stone path, Odin could already see the little clone of her mother running excitedly towards him. He smiled and lifted her into his arms. "Hello, my little one. Did you miss me?"

"I always miss you Father. You're always gone too long." She declared simply.

Odin sighed as he dismounted Sleipnir. He didn't dare speak ill of her mother, it would not be appropriate. Ahh, such is the burden of one with an entire system to look after, my dear. Someday, you too will understand the weight of this burden." He stopped just before the Moon Queen.

Her lips were pursed with obvious displeasure but before Serenity could see it, she replaced it with a congenial grin. "My husband, I've missed you so much." She lied with ease. Their daughter didn't know they were divorced, she wouldn't understand, so instead they put on a show of Happy Family for her sake.

Odin leaned down and pecked her gently. "As have I, my dear queen." He, however, was not lying. Despite Serenity's inability to cope with his lifestyle, her intolerance, and even her inability to be objective in how she dealt with her jealousy, he still loved her as much as he loved Metallia and Frigg. That was the funny thing about love. Everything else, one could run out of, but love was different. For every cup he gave, he seemed to have two more cups added. Serenity couldn't understand that he was able to love her as much as he did because he also loved two other wonderful women.

Inside, Odin put Little Serenity down on the floor. He pulled a gift from his large overcoat and handed it to her. "Happy Birthday, my little princess."

Little Serenity gasped and quickly opened the package. It was a beautiful golden broach. Four stones surrounded a crescent moon crest. "Oo, Mother look. There's Mercury, and Mars, and Jupiter, and Venus, and me. We're all together."

Queen Serenity fought down the impressed feeling to see her ex-husband give her such a well-thought-out birthday present.

"Sweetheart, why don't you go show your friends. Mother and Father need to have a little chat." Odin suggested. "Then later, we'll swimming at the Sea of Tranquility. Run along now, spit spot."

Little Serenity dashed out the doors at the dismissal. When the doors closed, Odin looked only a little smugly at Serenity. "Were you expecting me to give her my spear or something?"

"Yes, actually." The Queen replied, all civil tone gone from her voice.

He rolled his eyes. "Please. She's not old enough for Gungnir. Someday maybe, but she's only six. But that's not what we need to talk about."

"I can't imagine what else there could be." She lied.

"The pact, Serenity, and your refusal to honor your end of it."

"I told you last time. You can't fool me with your lies any longer. I will not put my kingdom or my daughter in danger from the treachery of the Dark Kingdom."

"You are being fooled Serenity. I love our daughter. And despite everything, I still love you. Whether you believe that or not is up to you. I would never do anything to hurt you, her or the White Moon Alliance." Odin told her. "This isn't about what your adviser told you. This is about and our personal problems. And you would sentence innocent people to death because of us, because of me! Damn it, take your anger out on me! Not my people."

He took a deep breath, knowing that his anger would lead nowhere. "I have just come from the Earth. Metallia was visiting her lover."

"No surprise there, you Aesir are mere harlots after all."

"Do not insult my wife, Serenity. Say what you will about me, but leave her, and Frigg for that matter, out of this. Yes, Metallia has another lover besides me. He knows about me and our customs. Like you, he wasn't too pleased at sharing her but he was able to accept it. He loves her enough to accept me as part of her life. When he learned what you are doing, he offered his own life to save my people."

"Then why didn't you take it?" Serenity asked. She knew partially what she was doing was wrong, but she had her pride.

"Because I love Metallia enough to know that if I did, it would break her heart. I couldn't do that to her, not when there's another way. I'm sorry you couldn't accept the way our world works. I'm sorry that I can't leave Metallia and Frigg for you. But I love you as much as I love them." He put his arms around her waist, looking into her eyes. "I would never hurt you, Serenity, or your people. But without that energy, my people will die. Don't allow that. Don't allow innocent lives to be lost because you are angry with me. What can I do to make you change your mind?" Lovingly, he kissed her forehead, then her cheek, then her lips.

Instinctively, Serenity responded to his sensual kisses, wrapping her arms about his neck. She remembered how she loved this man.

"If he truly loves you, and means no ill will, Serenity..." She heard a familiar voice in her head.

"Leave the others." She said, pulling away from his kiss.

Odin frowned. "Pardon."

"You asked what you could do to change my mind. Well I need to know for sure that your planet means us no harm. Show me by leaving your other wives. Be my husband only." She reasoned.

"That's blackmail, Serenity. You would really allow thousands to die if you couldn't have me all to yourself?"

"Well, you just said Metallia has another lover. And I'm sure Frigg has another husband or three. All I want is for you to be my husband. You're the only husband I will ever have. Is it so crazy to ask I be your only wife?"

Odin sighed harshly as he sat in a nearby chair. He knew she might try this. But what choice did he have? "If I did that, you would give them the energy they need?"

"Once I was sure you weren't just putting me on to get the energy, yes."

"And if I refused, you would just let them die? You would let children die of starvation if you could not have me all to yourself?" He felt anger boiling within him. She said nothing. "Damn it Serenity! How selfish can you be?"

"Are you saying no then?"

Odin thought about why she said. Yes, Frigg did have other lovers. She would not be alone. She and Metallia would understand if he did as Serenity asked to save their people. But while Metallia had another lover, he was currently unable I give her the physical affection that she needed. Finally he looked at Serenity.

"I will make a deal with you, Serenity. Yes, Frigg has other lovers. She would be taken care of. Metallia, however...her lover is currently trapped, imprisoned in a tube of energy by an evil spell. The Silver Crystal might be able to release him. If it can, I will do as you ask."

"And if it cannot?" Serenity asked.

"I cannot leave Metallia with no one to hold her and give her the love she deserves." Odin said simply. And perhaps, if it can't, I may be able to absorb the used energy of the crystal to save our people without your knowing. "What do you say, Serenity? If you can restore my wife's lover to her, then I will be yours alone. You have nothing to lose."

Serenity puffed up. Her crystal might be able to do it after all. She would get what she wanted, her people would approve her act of kindness, and another woman would have her own true love back with her. "Very well, take me to him." She held out her arm.

* * *

Metallia and Zordon talked of other things, determined not to think of the terrible trouble.

She stood quickly when she felt her husband's energy enter the fortress. She gasped to see Queen Serenity. "Serenity. Please tell me you've changed your mind!" She pleaded.

Serenity looked past her and at the floating head in the tube. "Are you the one called Zordon? Metallia's lover?"

"I am he. I am a wizard from the planet Eltar. I was trapped in here by the evil witch, Rita Repulsa."

"Tell me, what do you really think of your lover being married to another man?" She asked.

Zordon nodded with understanding. "I knew Metallia before she married Odin. Her marriage was arranged by her father, the previous king of Asgard. I am a mere wizard and he did not approve of me marrying his daughter. When she told me she was to marry Odin, I was scared. Forgive me, my dear, but I did not like it. She told me that despite that, she still loved me and wanted to be with me when it was possible. I was jealous at the start, but he cared for her, he loves her as much as I do and he treats her well. I do not judge the customs of other cultures. What may be right for me may not be right for others."

While Serenity was receiving a lecture from Zordon, Odin handed Metallia an empty crystal.

"So you really still want to be with her, even if she was still with Odin?"

"Yes." Was the simple, and only answer.

"I will try to free you from your prison. Odin has promised that if I can, then he will leave both Metallia and Frigg and be with me exclusively in exchange for the continuation of our treaty."

She was shocked to see Zordon's eyes flash irately, but he said nothing when he saw Odin shake his head shortly.

"The needs of the many..." He repeated. "I promised that one day you would be free and I would allow you and Metalla to marry. I am simply keeping that vow."

Serenity took her staff and raised it in the air, concentrating on freeing the wizard. "Cosmic Moon Power!"

The Silver Crystal glowed fiercely, filling the room with a bright light. Metallia watched with a strange mixture of feelings. Hope that she would soon feel her true love's arms about her once more. Sadness that if she succeeded that she would lose the other man she loved, and who clearly loved her. Worry that it wouldn't work and wondering if Odin's plan to store the used energy in the crystal he'd given her. The plan seemed to be working. The crystal filled with the glowing energy. When it was filled, Odin magicked it away before it could fill too much and shatter.

The light faded, Serenity fell to the floor, weakened slightly by the overuse of the crystal. Metallia's heart fell to see Zordon still in the energy tube.

"I don't know why it didn't work..." Serenity said simply.

"Perhaps because you're reasons for freeing me were selfish ones." Zordon said logically. "I thank you for trying and I implore you to continue the treaty despite this. I see no good coming from this fight if you refuse."

* * *

AN: I love Zordon and Metallia's subplot. It works so well. I am considering making Zedd out to be a youma that broke away from the Dark Kingdom, attempting to seek revenge for Serenity's decision with a faction of rebels. And that was the attack that killed Princess Serenity and Endymion. What do you think? He kind of looks like a youma.

Odin and Serenity are divorced. She's saying if he does as she asks, she will remarry him and give Asgard the energy they need.


	75. Chapter 68

AN: This chapter will mainly focus on Mina and Diamond's predicament with the Purple Fever (I know totally original name, I know), among other things. It should be noted that the events happening with each separate set of characters is basically happening all at the same time. Kind of like how in Final Fantasy VI, after Sabin gets thrown off the raft at the Lete River and we have to choose which of the three scenarios (players of this game will remember that at the same time, Locke was on his way back to South Figaro to slow down the Empire) we will be pursuing first, second and third. All three events were happening at the same time but with different characters. Same deal here. Tee hee, maybe Lita should Suplex a train.

Chapter 68  
For the next several days, Diamond was occupied with the disease now plaguing his people. Mina had been forbidden from coming near the prince as he would have to be exposed to the virus in his quest to protect his people as best as he could. Sapphire was also kept well away from his brother. The last time, he had nearly lost his brother. He was taking no chances on losing ether one of them.

Wise Man was waiting in the throne room when Diamond came in. The Princes face was worried.

"Five days, Wise Man," Diamond began. "Already nearly a full sector has been infected. Four more were brought to the morgue this morning."

"Have you closed off the sector, Prince?" Wise Man asked, feigning concern.

"Of course, but who knows if we've contained it in time?" Diamond told him. "Last time, it nearly wiped out the entire planet. What do I do?"

Wise Man looked down. "I wish I could be of help, my liege. However, this is a new strain, it will take time for my magic to be of any help."

"Time we don't have. By time you have the spells developed, the entire populace could be infected." Diamond lamented. "Surely you have an answer Wise Man. What do I do?"

Wise Man inwardly grinned. "While my magic is of no help at this time, I may know of one way, Diamond."

Diamond grabbed his teacher's hands in desperation. "What is Wise Man, I'll do anything to save my people."

"Your wife may be of some help. She is the Princess of the White Moon. She bears the Silver Crystal." Wise Man reminded him. "Its pure energy may have the power to stop the disease and save those already infected."

Diamond stared back. It wasn't like he hadn't thought of that. He had been hoping to, at some point, ask Serenity to use the crystal to restore Nemesis' fertility and ability to produce food of its own. However, he knew she didn't like him. If she thought the only reason he wanted her was for her crystal, she would be angry.

"It is the only way Diamond." Wise Man added, seeing Diamond's hesitance. "Surely, she would understand your desire to save the lives of your people."

Diamond sighed. Wise Man was right. He needed to ask her. "I will need a face mask. I have been exposed to the disease and I don't want to be breathing it onto her or Sapphire. You'll need to wear one too."

Wise Man provided him with the protective mask and donned one himself. He followed Diamond to the Room.

Inside, Sapphire and Mina were engaged in a game of Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtles on the arcade cabinet. Upon hearing Diamond come in, they left the cabinet.

"Brother, what's going on?" Sapphire asked.

"Have you found a cure yet?" Mina was impatient. She wanted to get back to normal. She didn't like worrying about Diamond, she didn't like the implications. She also hated this fear for the people of Nemesis.

"Four more were found dead this morning," Diamond began. "This makes an even 20 victims. We've quarantined the effected sector, but it may not be enough. We might not have made it in time. Wise Man thinks there may be but one way to ensure that this plague doesn't kill near as many as it did last time."

"How?" Mina asked. "Can I help? I want to help!"

"That's why I'm here now, Serena. The Silver Crystal might be the only thing that can save us now." Diamond told her.

Mina bit her lip. The Silver Crystal was naturally with Serena. But he thought she was Serena. She quickly looked away. "The Silver Crystal?"

"Yes! Brother, you're brilliant! Serenity, you can stop this thing!" Sapphire exclaimed excitedly.

Mina shook her head. "No...I can't."

Diamond frowned. "Why not? Is it because of me? Would you let my people die because you hate me?"

"That's not it. I want to help. I do. But I don't have the crystal." Mina said.

"What?" Diamond asked. "Of course you have it. You're the Moon Princess."

"I don't have it anymore." Mina forced out. She didn't want to lie anymore but if he knew that she wasn't Serenity, he might go after the real Serenity. She couldn't endanger her friend like that. "I gave it to Queen Beryl as part of our peace treaty. She needed it to save her people too."

Wise Man grinned wider underneath his hood. "Then let us get in contact with Queen Beryl. Surely, she would allow you to borrow it to save Diamond's people."

"That won't help. When she used it, it used too much energy and...look the crystal can't help okay!" Mina burst out, tears pooling at her eyes. "I can't help!" She fled the room. She couldn't lie anymore.

AN: Okay, 50 points if you can figure out what Wise Man is up to.


	76. Chapter 69

AN: The moment we've all been waiting for has come. The truth revealed.

Chapter 69

"That won't help. When she used it, it used too much energy and...look the crystal can't help okay!" Mina burst out, tears pooling at her eyes. "I can't help!" She fled the room. She couldn't lie anymore.

Sapphire looked at his dumbfounded brother. "I'll go after her."

Mina was just outside the study, leaning against the castle wall. She heard footsteps approach. Instinct told her to prepare a new lie to continue explaining her inability to help. If she lied, they wouldn't find out. Yet, the Silver Crystal could possibly help. If she lied, she would be willfully denying the existence of the thing that could save these people. While it was possible they could find a cure in time on their own, they had before after all, it would only be after more had died. She would be allowing people to die to protect herself and her princess. Serena would never approve of that.

"Serena?" Sapphire began.

"Once there was a princess," Mina began. "She was a wonderful, beautiful person both inside and out. She had four really good friends who at one time were her most trusted protectors. She loved them with all she had to give. She was a princess but she never flaunted it. She never acted higher than anyone else and always went out of her way to help those weaker than herself."

Sapphire wondered where Serena was going with this but he said nothing.

"She trusted her four friends with her very life. Until one day...her friends betrayed her. They hurt her very badly and drove her...away from them..." She hiccuped a sob. "She was driven to make a choice that before she would never have made. She became stronger for it in the end. But one thing would never change. How much she loved her four friends. Three of those friends realized the mistake they made and returned to her side, ready to accept whatever judgment she would pass down. Imagine their surprise, my surprise when she forgave them, us, willingly and eagerly. Each of them made a promise that they would do whatever was in their power to be worthy of her love. I could never allow her to be hurt again." She turned to face Sapphire, tears streaming down her cheeks. Tears of guilt and sorrow over what she had done. "Princess Serenity is my best friend. I failed her once, twice if one counts the Silver Millennium. I couldn't let her be taken away from her family and her friends, and the one she really loves."

Understanding flooded Sapphire's face as he listened to the story. "Who are you? Really?"

"I am Minako Aino, Princess and Sailor Scout of the planet Venus." She stood up as straight as she could.

For a moment, Sapphire wasn't sure what to think. She had lied to them. She had used and deceived his brother. But hearing her story, her explanation, seeing the tears that his heart told him were genuine, he couldn't help but understand. "You did this willingly? You lied to my brother? To me? You gave up your freedom, married someone you didn't love, to protect your friend?"

Mina nodded. "Yes. I knew it didn't matter if I married him or not. I was cursed about a year ago to never find love. He told me I would never marry for love. He thought I would be relieved because I would know it was okay to choose duty. I always did choose duty over love, even in the Silver Millennium. This was no different."

The door to the study opened and Diamond came out. His eyes focused directly on Mina. He had heard everything.

"Do you hate me?" She asked him, surprisingly afraid of the answer.

Sapphire looked at Diamond. This was an answer he also wanted to hear.

Diamond walked past them, his eyes cold. Mina followed.

"Diamond please, talk to me. Yell at me, scream at me, do something!" Mina begged.

She followed him into his bedroom. There she closed the door. "Please, talk to me."

"I remember there was a time when you didn't want to talk to me." Diamond said quietly as he poured himself a glass of wine, lifting his mask so he could drink it. "You know, if you hadn't said anything, I may never have known the truth. You could have continued with that lie about the crystal. I would have believed it. Why did you stop?"

"Because the crystal does still exist. Serena has it. If it can help save your people...I couldn't knowingly hurt your people that way." She explained. "I couldn't hurt you that way. It's funny. I never expected to like you. I never expected us to have anything in common. I wanted to hate you! But I couldn't. I found out what a good guy you are. What a good prince you are and brother and friend."

"Yet you kept lying to me." He sipped the wine. He looked at him with his drink and her with no drink and realized his social faux pas. "Forgive me, would you like a glass?"

She shook her head. "I'm only fourteen, I'm not allowed to drink yet. But thank you." She sat down opposite him. "Yes, I kept lying. I was afraid if you knew the truth, that would put Serena in danger. She's my princess. It's my duty to protect her, even at the cost of my life and freedom."

Diamond looked back down at his glass. "I think I need something harder to get through this conversation."

She smiled oddly. "Hey, I'm still the same girl. I can still whup you in Super Mario Kart AND Street Fighter."

Diamond laughed despite himself. "Yes you can. And I can still kick your butt in Battleship." He sighed. "I'm displeased at this turn of events but to be fair I can understand. I'm mainly displeased that my people cannot be helped."

"Yes they can. Serena has the crystal. Let's go to her, together. She'll help. I know she will." Mina told him.

Diamond drained the last of his drink. "One question. Answer me truthfully. Do you love me?"

Mina looked away. "To be honest, I don't know. I know I don't hate you, and I know I enjoy your company. I've liked guys before, as in crushes, it doesn't feel like that. But I didn't really love those guys either, they were just crushes, nothing serious. What does love feel like? How does one know if they are in love and its real. You would think as the Scout of Love, I would know this. But I don't."

Diamond felt his head reeling at her rambling. "Okay, okay, I get it. Do you really think she'll help?"

"I know she will and maybe my friend Ami can too. She has the power of healing." Mina explained. "Come on, lets get your ship ready. We have no time to lose."

* * *

AN: So, Diamond forgave her pretty easily. I wonder why that is. If Wise Man's plan was to make Diamond hate her, it didn't work.


	77. Chapter 70

AN: Ok, I admit it. I love Goldar. I think he was awesome!

Chapter 70

Serena was put to work at once, helping Rita to prepare for her wedding to the evil sorcerer. Any plans she had of trying to effect self-rescue had changed when she saw him. She didn't like Rita, she was holding her prisoner after all but she hated him more. She couldn't let him do to anyone else what he did to her.

"So you are the Princess of the Moon Kingdom." Rita said to her as Serena did her hair. "You certainly are plain-looking for a princess."

Serena didn't argue. "My mother was Queen Serenity during the Silver Millennium. She ruled the Moon Kingdom and the White Moon Alliance. So yes, I am the Moon Princess. Believe me, it was a shock to me too."

Serena's eyes darted hither and thither. She was so scared he would pop out and take her. Her eyes fell on a shadow and she yelped, dropping the brush.

"You are as jumpy as a mouse, girl! It is only Goldar. He is a fright to be sure but you have work to do."

"I'm not afraid of him and he's not scary at all!" Serena picked up the brush and returned to brushing the red hair. She didn't see Goldar's eyebrow quirk.

Rita scoffed. "And I suppose you don't find Lord Zedd frightening either."

"No. They both look strange, but they're not scary to me. After what I've been through, I've learned that sometimes the scariest monsters at all are shaped like me." Serena told her honestly. "I don't judge people based on how they look but by their actions."

The door to the suite opened and Serena stilled as the man of her nightmares entered.

"Your Grace, the ceremony is nearly ready. Plus I believe we have a few more guests on the way." Shadow told her. His eyes rested on the Moon Princess. Hate filled his heart, a desire to do away with her as he'd planned, followed that terrible pain that came every time he felt that desire.

Again, Goldar noticed the significant difference between the prisoner before Shadow entered and after. Something about this man, whom Rita claimed as a bodyguard, was off putting. He was a naturally cruel creature. He delighted in the screams of others but even he had to admit there was something abnormally cruel about this man.

"Good, Shadow. Remember, you do your job well and you will be rewarded." Rita told him.

Shadow grit his teeth against the pain and bowed. "Yes, Empress."

Goldar followed behind Shadow. As soon as the door shut behind them, leaving the two of them alone in the corridor, Goldar shoved Shadow against the wall. Malice and distrust in the sphinx's eyes, he spoke. "What did you do to that human girl? Why does she fear you and not me?"

Shadow smirked. "Why do you care? You are an evil monster. Whatever I did to frighten her, you should be celebrating."

"I don't trust you! That girl doesn't fear Rita, me or even Zedd. But she fears you. Why?" Goldar demanded again.

"It's none of your business. I gave her the misery she deserved! She took my happiness from me, I will take it from her." Shadow replied.

"You won't. She is Rita's slave. You will not touch her!" Goldar declared. He didn't know why but he didn't like the cruelty in the human's voice.

Shadow laughed against the ache in his stomach. "Oh Goldar, you almost sound like one of those Power Rangers, swearing to protect an innocent human girl."

That was a dire insult indeed to the sphinx. "You just watch yourself, human! You may have Rita fooled but I won't let you threaten either of them." There now he sounded like he was just being loyal to his emperor and empress. He was not a good person, he was evil. He hated humans and he certainly wasn't going to let this one get the better of him. That's all it was. He dropped Shadow to the ground and returned to the dressing room.

"Goldar, where did you go?" Rita asked.

Goldar growled. "Empress, I don't trust that bodyguard of yours. I was simply threatening him should he ever get it in his head to betray you." He looked around. Where was the Moon Princess? Damn it, why did he care?

"Yes, my slave was just trying to warn me about him too. I sent her to prepare for my entrance into the wedding chapel." Rita told Goldar.

"Empress, have you noticed that while she claims not to fear any of us, she does fear that human?" Goldar asked. "I think that tells me that my concerns are valid." Before Rita could punish his impudence, the sphinx left. If Rita would not listen, perhaps Zedd would.

AN: Why doesn't Serena just escape? She could do so if she wanted but she's actually worried that the one who hurt her is now planning on hurting someone else. There's also another reason but I'm not discussing that yet.


	78. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

Serena made her way towards the "chapel." She knew Malachite was coming, with the Power Rangers. She could have teleported away whenever she liked, she knew. However, she had a feeling this was where she needed to be. Somehow she knew neither her mother or father would let her come to harm. Whatever was going to happen, she had to be here.

She stopped for a brief moment by a window, looking out at the Earth. She felt a wisp of nostalgia. 1000 years ago, she had looked down at that same Earth, a love in her heart that she was sure she would never feel again.

In her nostalgia, she didn't see someone come up from behind her.

* * *

Goldar took another way to the chapel. There his lord and master waited for the ceremony to begin. Their minions sat in the seats and Finster was to play the role of priest.

Goldar entered from the head of the chapel, coming straight to Zedd. "Master, I have something I must tell you. I don't trust that bodyguard."

Zedd waved him off. "I trust no one, Goldar. Such is the benefit of being evil."

"You don't understand. That human female fears neither of us, but she fears him. I have reason to believe he is dangerous to all of us, especially to Rita." Goldar emphasized. "He all but admitted to doing something reprehensible, something even you wouldn't approve of, to that...girl...where is she?"

"What do you mean? Rita has her working to get her ready for the wedding." Zedd told him.

"Rita said she sent the girl here. She should have been here by now..."

* * *

Shadow held Serena pinned to the wall. She struggled in his grasp. "What have you done to me you little witch?"

"Let me go! I haven't done anything to you!" She fought to get away. She let him get the best of her last time but not this time. She had something to protect. Before she could comprehend her actions, her knee whipped up almost of its own accord to strike him in the groin. The man doubled over. "Who are you? You look like Endymion, but you're not Endymion!"

Shadow sneered despite the growing pain, now both in his stomach and in his nether-regions. "But I am Endymion, Moon Bitch! I am the dark side of him that your mother cast away. I am his shadow, and I am thusly called. You had me banished, exiled from my rightful place on Earth! You took away my kingdom, my family, my home. I will take away everything you love in exchange!" He bore down on the Moon Princess.

"Get away from me. I won't you let hurt me again. I won't let you hurt my baby either! Or anyone that I love!"

"Yes, your baby. Technically mine, and my other half's. Maybe I should take what's mine and leave you to rot in your misery."

"You tricked them into having me brought here, didn't you?" Serena demanded. She wished she had her crystal. "Well you leave me alone, or I'll give you misery!" Okay, that was a lame threat but it was all she had. "Malachite will be here soon, and he'll kick your butt!"

Shadow laughed. "You think your dear general will save you? Do you really think he loves you, Princess? He pities you. He stays with you only because he knows it would look bad on him if he left. He doesn't love you. No one loves you!"

"You're lying!"

"Search your heart, Princess. You know it to be true. Your friends saw you for the weak, simpleton that you are. They only came back to get their powers back. Notice how they didn't follow you to Angel Grove. They stayed behind, far away from you."

Serena closed her ears against the lies. "No no...it's not true. You're lying...they love me..." She huddled against the wall.

Shadow saw her vulnerability and stepped in to make his move. His hand slipped closer to her throat. Before he could begin to choke her, the pain in his stomach moved to his chest, becoming even more pronounced. He had to kill her before whatever this was killed him.

SLAM!

Shadow hit the wall opposite Serena with a great force. Serena looked up, praying it would be Malachite. Surprise filled her when she realized that it was Goldar. He had come to her rescue? But why?

"You will keep the hell away from her!" Goldar growled. He didn't what he was thinking. All he knew was upon hearing the male's wicked words, seeing him threatening her, something to do with a baby that was his and someone else's, something overcame him and drove him to protect her. "She is Rita's! Only she and Zedd have any say in her fate!"

"Isn't that cute. The evil Goldar wants to be a hero who protects damsels in distress."

"Goldar, what is going on?!" Zedd demanded. Rita joined from the opposite end of the hallway.

"This human was threatening your slave, Empress!" Goldar explained. "She is yours to do with what you will, not his! I saw she never made it to the chapel, despite being sent ahead of me. Imagine my shock to find him about strangle her. I also believe I heard something about a baby that is his and hers?"

Zedd's brow furrowed. Goldar was right. Something about this was amiss. "What did he do to you girl?"

Serena couldn't answer. It was still too painful and embarrassing. She shook her head.

Her silence confirmed the suspicion aroused when Goldar said the word "baby." Rita also put the pieces together. She prided herself on her evil ways but this was too much even for her.

She turned disgusted eyes on her "bodyguard." She had let him into her palace. He had been near her for weeks yet and had access to her own bedroom. How close had SHE come from such an attack?

"And that's why you suggested HER for Rita's "gift" is it?" Zedd said angrily. He had limits too and this kind of thing surpassed them in so many ways. "Leave this palace immediately!"

Shadow forced a smirk. "Ahh, but my Empress still owes me two boons."

"In return for destroying the Power Rangers. I don't want help from your kind." Rita's voice was laced with a mix of hate and even a little fear that she had allowed him so near her. "Get out of here before I lock you in the trash can from whence I was released."

Shadow growled. "I will leave when I have gotten what I came for!" He attempted to advance on Serena.

Zedd stepped forward with his staff. "You will leave this palace at once!" The sorcerer put power behind his command and a gale of wind forced Shadow from the palace.

AN: Yeah, it's a little OOC but in an awesome way. I couldn't help picturing Goldar throwing Shadow into a wall. Yes, there are some things even Zedd wouldn't condone and rape is one of them.


	79. Chapter 72

Chapter 72:

Zedd stepped forward with his staff. "You will leave this palace at once!" The sorcerer put power behind his command and a gale of wind forced Shadow from the palace.

He turned his attention back to Serena. "Goldar, take the girl back to her home!"

This command confused all in the room. "Master?"

"She is a target for that foul human. I will not have her here. Remove her from my sight at once!"

Goldar bowed acquiescently. "Come girl!"

Serena followed silently. Exiting the palace, her eyes fell on the path directly before her. She closed her eyes and took a deep healing breath. "That way." She pointed.

"But Zedd wants you gone, girl." Goldar protested. He tried to grab her arm as she walked past him. She seemed to be in a sort of trance.

Silently she led the way down the path until they came to the ruined White Moon Palace. The last time she had been there, her mother had shown her partially what led to their kingdom's fall.

"This was my home once." She said quietly. "I was a little girl here. It was so much simpler then. There was no war between our worlds, not that I knew of. I grew up blissfully ignorant of everything."

Goldar said nothing. He didn't know why he continued to follow the girl. It just seemed right. It felt like something was pulling him to follow her, just like it seemed to pulling her.

Her footsteps took them through an arch and to a door heavily chained and locked. "Father..." She breathed. Her hand touched the chains and they vanished. The door opened of its own accord.

The room glimmered with an ethereal light. On the walls of the room were portraits of what seemed to be a happy couple. A distinguished bearded man with a horned helmet, a patch over one eye held a beautiful woman with silver hair, her hair in the same style as this human girl.

She stopped in front of one of the portraits. In this portrait, she was an infant. Her mother and father held her, their expressions told her that they loved her very much.

After a few moments, her feet were drawn onward to the center of the room. In a pedestal, a beautiful spear of silver and crystal sat. "Gungnir..." She said simply. "This spear was my father's."

Goldar struggled to remember his education. "Gungnir, but wasn't that the spear of...ughh..." He groaned to realize the implications. "I kidnapped the daughter of Odin..."

"I forgive you, Goldar..." Serena said. As she turned back to face him, her clothing became her white gown. "You were simply following orders."

"I don't understand you. You don't fear me? You don't hate me?" Everyone hated him that he knew of. He struggled to remember if anyone had ever not feared him. "Why?"

"You think you are evil. But you're not." Serena said simply, coming over to the sphinx, looking him in the eye. "If you were truly evil, you would have let Shadow have his way with me. I would have been killed and my baby too. If you were truly evil, you wouldn't have said anything to either Rita or Zedd. You would have waited to see which of the three is stronger and serve whichever one it happened to be. Neither of you are truly evil. I sense anger, a lot of anger, in you. And in Rita and Zedd. Yes, you kidnapped me, but you also saved me. For that I am grateful."

Goldar turned his head. She was thanking him. No one had ever thanked him for anything before.

Serena saw her words had the desired effect and turned back to the spear. She could hear her father's words from her childhood. "Someday, my favored child, this spear will be yours." Her hand reached out and touched the spear.

The light from the spear's head exploded forcing Goldar to shield his eyes from its intensity.

"My daughter," said a voice from within the light. It faded to reveal the man from the portraits.

Serenity smiled up at her father. "Father." She reached for him and allowed him to hold her.

"My little girl, I knew you would find this place. I'll be honest, I expected you to have different company." He referred to Goldar. "I informed your young man that you were here."

"Earth is a long way from here. If he is coming with the Power Rangers, it will take him longer to get here." She explained. "Goldar here saved my life and brought me here." She left out that he was her kidnapper to begin with and that she had led the way.

Goldar didn't know what to do. How did one react to seeing such a legendary figure from history?

"Is this true, servant of Rita and Zedd?" Odin asked coming before him.

Goldar's first, selfish, instinct was to agree with the Moon Princess' version of events. However, looking into Odin's good eye, he realized it would do no good anyway. This man already knew the truth.

"It is partially true. However, I was the one who kidnapped in the first place." He prepared for the "god" to rain his judgment down on him.

Odin held out his hand. His sword, Gram, appeared. "Kneel Goldar."

The sphinx could only obey, going one knee and bowing his head. He knew that his power was no match against Odin's. What would Zedd and Rita think when he didn't return? Would they look for him? Would they know he was dead? Would they even care?

"Goldar, I know of your crimes against the universe, and the Earth. I am the All-Seeing. I was the one who originally imprisoned your Empress." Odin told him. "I knew also about the crimes against my daughter. However, I also know that you were the one who saved her from one who has before and would have again done her terrible harm. In doing so, you have also saved my grandchild who grows inside her as we speak. Therefore I..."

"Serena!" Malachite's voice echoed through the castle. He had followed her energy to the castle, the Power Rangers following behind. They stood in the doorway.

"Malachite!" She dashed for him, leaping into his relieved arms.

"Goldar!" Jason yelled, he and his friends prepared to charge the sphinx.

"Wait!" Serena stopped them.

Odin didn't seem to mind the extra witnesses. "As I was saying. You, Goldar, saved my daughter and my grandchild. Therefore, in return, I hereby pardon you for your past crimes. All of your past sins, are herewith wiped away. You can now start over with a clean slate."

Tommy looked at Serena. "He saved you?"

"For real?" Kimberly added.

Serena nodded. "The one who hurt me before, he was here and he tried to hurt me again. He was going to kill me but Goldar stopped him."

Malachite gasped and pulled her into his arms. Again, he had come mere inches from losing her and now his child with her.

"Um, but I don't think Father's quite done yet."

Odin grinned at his daughter. "In addition, I hereby knight thee, Sir Goldar and charge you with the protection of my child and grandchild. Will you accept?"

There was that feeling again. Was this what happened to those who did good? Was this why the Power Rangers did what they did? To get this feeling of...accomplishment? Before, he had felt pride in hurting others but this...this kind of pride felt better than that. He wanted to understand this feeling better.

"I will." As he said it, a tiny ball of light came from the tip of Gram and began tracing a path along his armor. When the ball of light faded, three intertwining triangles were etched into his chest plate. In the center of those triangles was a crescent moon. Somehow he knew his days of serving Zedd and Rita were over. He had chosen a new master, or mistress in this case.

"Then rise, Sir Goldar, Protector of the White Moon Princess."

Goldar stood. He faced his new mistress and bowed at the waist. He had gone from bracing himself for a painful death to serving a princess of good. He wouldn't complain, he was alive, thus it was a good day.

AN: Um, wow, Power Rangers seems to just be handing me ideas. I'm not gonna say much except that in the original Zyuuranger, Witch Bandora (Rita Repulsa) were from a planet called Nemesis. Also, tidbit, in the original Zyuuranger, Grifforzer (Goldar) and Lamie (Scorpina) were married and had a son in the last episode. I swear, Power Rangers is just gift wrapping these ideas for me. I've also had another brainwave that I'm not sure I'm gonna follow yet although I really, really want to. It works so well but it might prove to be a little too much. I don't really know where the idea to make Goldar into another protector came from, it just felt right. I was originally gonna have a big fight with the Power Rangers who would break in and Shadow would use the chaos to try again to get at Serena but...I don't know. It was like Odin told me "no, this is what happens." That's how I write a lot of my stories. I listen to my characters and let them tell me what to write.


	80. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

Rita and Zedd lay together, their first night as husband and wife. "Zedd? Why did you let that girl go? She was a good slave."

Zedd growled. "That monster is after her. She will not then stay here and be a threat to our empire "

Rita pouted. "You're lying, Zedd. Don't tell me you honestly felt some compassion..." She cringed at the idea.

"Bite your tongue woman! Compassion, me?" Zedd snapped. Why was she bringing this up now, after they had consummated their union. "It's because I couldn't stand looking at her! She looks too much like her mother!"

Rita frowned. "You knew her mother?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes, don't ask any questions, it's a part of my past I prefer to forget!" Hatred colored the sorcerer's tone. "What I want to know is why Goldar hasn't come back yet."

A knock at the chamber door came, as if on cue. "Enter!" Rita called.

A beautiful Asian female entered the chamber. Upon her head was a golden crown with a scorpion's tail on the front. She went down to her knees. "Forgive the intrusion Your Majesties, but I bring a message." If one looked closely, they might have seen a redness and puffiness around her eyes. "From Goldar..." She held out an envelope bearing the Celtic Gungnir knot stamped into the rubber seal.

Rita went pale. She didn't notice the same shock come over Zedd. "That's the Crest of Odin. He's the one who trapped me in the trash can the first time Zeddie."

Zedd took the envelope and opened. He knew very well the crest on the seal. He opened the letter. "It's a letter of resignation. Apparently, Goldar has chosen to forsake us to serve that girl, the Moon Princess." Anger boiled inside him. He had let that girl go, instead of getting rid of her properly, and this was how she repaid his kindness? She took his best servant and soldier from him. With no words of a spell or even a gesture, the letter caught fire in his hand and burnt to nothing more than cinders. "That ungrateful Moon Whore!"

"Watch your tone, Zedd!" A voice entered his mind, silencing his angry words. "That Moon Whore is my daughter. Your servant was given the privilege of entering into her service in return for his protection earlier. I also know that you had a part in that, thus I bring you a small reward as well. A warning I bring to you. If you continue down this path it will only bring you to great tragedy. You only have a little time to change your ways, but change them you must."

"Zedd?" Rita's voice broke through the voice in his head. "Zeddie baby?"

Zedd shook his head. Great tragedy? What could be worse than what he'd already been through? "So, Goldar thinks to betray us does he? Join those Power Rangers and that pathetic girl. Fine! He will be severely punished when we take control of the Earth!" His eyes fell on the still-kneeling Scorpina. "Why are you still here? Get out!"

Scorpina hurried out. She couldn't believe this turn of events. Of all the ones to go good. Why did it have to be him? He had left to follow that human girl. She wiped at her eyes, attempting to will the tears away. She had done this to herself. She had let him leave her behind. She never did get the courage to tell him how she felt. Would she ever get the chance again?

* * *

Sleipnir eagerly welcomed his mistress home as they landed in the park (empty because it was after midnight) and returned to his previous form as a toy after she and Malachite dismounted. Malachite still held her in his arms, afraid to put her down.

"Malachite, I'm okay, you can put me down." Serena insisted.

He shook his head. "I'm never letting you again."

Serena kissed his cheek. "Malachite, I love you. Put me down."

Goldar stood behind them, aware of the glares of distrust he was receiving from the Power Rangers. "You have something to say to me?"

Jason replied. "What is your game Goldar?" He demanded. "You may have fooled her and even her dad but you won't fool us!"

"Yeah," Kimberly agreed. "You've burned us too many times."

Goldar turned to face his foes. He knew he would never call them friends or even allies. "You find it strange that I would recognize the stronger master? The one most likely to win in this fight?" Even as he said it, he knew it was true. Somehow, he knew this princess, weak though she seemed, was the victor. She had a different sort of strength, though he didn't know what it was. He would find out, somehow. He had to know what it was.

Tommy pointed Saba at him. "You think we're gonna buy that?"

"Maybe we should let Zordon determine his motives." Billy suggested logically.

Goldar shook his head. "I don't need to prove myself to you Power Rangers. I didn't choose to serve you and certainly not Zordon. My motives are not for you to judge. The Moon Princess is my charge now."

Serena came over to the Rangers, effectively silencing any further argument. "Thanks guys, for coming to help me. We're gonna go back to the house now."

Goldar sneered. His new mistress trusted him, that's what was important. It was time to do his new job.

* * *

AN: Goldar might have a hard time earning the Rangers' trust, but like he said, he doesn't need to prove himself to them. He didn't swear fealty to them. He swore fealty to Serena.

I know some might think again, out of character. Maybe but consider this, he was facing Odin with a big ass sword. That sword could either knight him or cut his head off. Goldar wants to live.

That and Serena's attitude confuses him. He's used to being despised by all humans, feared for his monstrous appearance. He's not used to being forgiven. He's recognized that odd strength in Serena. He's a warrior who strives to be stronger. He wants to find out what this strength is and learn how he can attain that level of strength.

You've probably noticed that Serena's greatest power is her ability to attract people to her. There's just something about her that makes people want to know her better.

How does Zedd know Odin? What did he experience in the past that has obviously influenced who he is today? Will Scorpina get another chance to confess her feelings to Goldar? Will Goldar be able to comprehend his new mistress?

Keep reading to find out.


	81. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

Not wanting to draw attention with the gold-armored sphinx who was well-known for his prior crimes, Malachite teleported the three of them back to their home. He pulled out his house key and went to unlock the door. He wasn't prepared for Goldar to take the key from him.

"I got into a locked house to take her before." Goldar reminded the general. "I will go in first. I will check each room and then you will enter."

Malachite wanted to kick himself for not thinking of that. He had been living like a civilian for too long.

When Goldar went inside, leaving the pair alone, Malachite turned to Serena. "I'm sorry I didn't get there in time to help you, again." He was such a failure. How had been brought to this low? Before the present-day war with the sailor scouts, he would never have failed so spectacularly so often.

Serena touched his shoulder. "It's not your fault, Malachite. I was all the way on the moon. And..."

A crash inside and a roar from Goldar interrupted her. They both ran inside to see Goldar holding his sword to a pinned Queen Beryl. She looked rather amused as she clearly feigned submission.

"Your Highness!" Malachite shouted, bowing servilely.

"General Malachite, I was notified of the recent trouble." She said simply. "Who pray tell is this brave fellow?"

"You know this intruder, Princess?" Goldar directed the question to Serena.

"Yes, Goldar, this is Queen Beryl of Asgard." Serena explained. "Your Majesty, Goldar saved me and my father, Odin, asked him to be another of my protectors."

Goldar released the queen, eyeing her distrustfully as he allowed her to take a seat.

"Sit, Serenity. We have much to discuss." Beryl said. "First, tell me what happened during this most recent ordeal."

Sensing that Beryl wanted to speak with Serena alone, he went into the kitchen. His first instinct was to feed her, she was likely really hungry especially since she was eating for two. And it was only right that he serve his queen tea.

Goldar took the position of sentinel on the inside of the front door, keeping his eye on Beryl as Serena told her every detail of her kidnapping and Rita and Zedd and...

"And Your Majesty, he was there." Serena stated, her tone slightly pained.

"He?" Beryl asked.

"Yes, the one who attacked me before. He was there. Rita called him her bodyguard. He's the one who told them about me and gave them the idea to have me kidnapped." Serena fought the memory trying to take her over. "He wanted me away from anyone who could help me so he could finish me off. He was about to do it and Goldar stopped him. He really beat him up too." Serena grinned.

Goldar couldn't help the smug, cocky smile, puffing up with pride. That's right, it was all him.

"And how did you escape Zedd and Rita?" Beryl questioned.

"That's the strangest part. They just let me go. I don't really understand why. So then we went to the Moon Palace. Father gave me the Gungnir which is now safely in my lunar space pocket. And he asked Goldar to be another protector." Serena summed up the end in the simplest way she could. "I know I should have just teleported away but..."

"You were where you needed to be. Your father foresaw what would happen and thought the one who saved you would be Malachite." Beryl said. "A little while ago, his spirit paid me a visit as well."

Malachite came back into the parlor with a tray of tea and cakes. "Forgive me, Your Highness, again I was negligent in my duties."

"You know I think I'm starting to be that Kitsune really is your future son." Beryl quipped. "Malachite, you mustn't blame yourself for everything. You did what you had to do. King Odin saw her in danger during her visit on the moon and he saw someone come to her rescue. He wanted to hedge his bets that she would be safe until she could make it to the armory."

"Are you saying she was destined to be there? That he was destined to rescue her?"

Beryl shook her head. "Destiny like what you mean doesn't exist. However, everything that happens in the future is based on a series of choices. Odin can see into the future but he sees several hundreds of different possibilities. Now, that's not to say that we're not predisposed to making certain choices because of who we are as people. Some futures are then more likely than others. He thought the one to save Serenity would be you because logically Sir Goldar's personality made him unlikely to make the choice he did."

"Hey! I can hear you, you know! I have my limits and beating up and violating helpless women is among them. Especially when they're with child!" Goldar defended his personality, though why he didn't know. "There are just some things you don't do, I don't care who the hell you are." He mumbled the last to himself.

Both Serena and Beryl laughed at the sphinx's mutterings. Beryl returned her attention to the Moon Princess. "More importantly, can you identify your attacker child? He must be brought to justice."

* * *

On the moon, Shadow recovered from the onslaught of pain. He was finally catching on. He couldn't think bad thoughts about Serenity or the pain would hit. And he certainly couldn't harm her.

"Why? I was able to hurt her fine before?" He questioned no one.

A bright light lit up the sky before him, blinding him. When it faded, there stood...

* * *

"You mean to tell me it was Endymion who attacked you?" Beryl shouted. She had trusted Endymion in both incarnations.

Serena shook her head. "No, it wasn't Endymion. Darien was having issues accepting me and Malachite, but he would never hurt me that way. Darien's not like that. No, he looked like Endymion, right down to the outfit. But he wasn't Endymion. He said he was his shadow, his darkside but I didn't really understand." She looked at Malachite who seems to be struggling with NOT going off to find and murder Darien. "It wasn't Darien." She emphasized each of the three words.

Malachite took a deep breath through his mouth and blew it out through his nose, calming his ire down a notch. "Alright, Serena it wasn't Darien. But we now know who to look for. Someone who looks like Darien. That's more than we had to go on before."

Beryl nodded. "Now, there is one more matter to discuss. You should come back to Asgard. Someone needs your help."

* * *

AN: So ends officially the Serena is kidnapped story arc. Who could possibly need her help? Considering chapters past, I wonder.

I have been doing a lot of research, including watching Zyuranger (Sentai on which Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers was based). I will be utilizing nearly all of that research, including the Grifforzer (Goldar)/Lamie (Scorpina) love story to the best of my ability.

I will also be expanding a great deal on Rita and Zedd. A lot of fans felt that marrying Rita ruined him as a villain. Maybe it did but it was also the paving stones for what would happen at the end of In Space. I am convinced that it was their love for each other that saved them from being turned to dust by the Z Wave. Zedd just learned that love is not a bad thing. It sounds cheesy but its true. Love has a way of changing us, most of the time for the better.

Rant time. Why do kids shows in western entertainment NEVER want to show love stories or villains being 3-dimensional? Why can't we inform our kids that yes, there's good and evil but there's also a gray area and most people don't fall into one category or the other but most often that gray area? Why can't we show them that love is not something to be ashamed of? Maybe if we teach them now the purity of love, maybe they won't be in such a hurry to give themselves to the first piece of flesh that wants it. Sorry, end rant.


	82. Chapter 75

AN: We are 75 main plot chapters. And currently the reviews are at 483 reviews. I wonder can we possibly get to 500 by time we cross the 100 chapter mark? Lets see if we can.

Chapter 75

Scorpina found herself moping around the dark palace, an almost permanent frown marring her otherwise beautiful face.

* * *

Earlier:

Scorpina was patrolling the castle at the command of Zedd, to be sure that male didn't try to sneak his way back in. She wondered when Goldar would be back. She didn't think he would miss the wedding, and yet, it had been a couple of hours yet and he hadn't returned. Perhaps she should go look for him. Maybe he had run into trouble with the rangers.

She was just about to act on her impulse when from a shadow a gold-gloved hand reached out and covered her mouth. "Shhh," a familiar voice begged gently.

She turned around. "Goldar, you're back!" She whispered.

"Yes but only to say goodbye." He told her.

She gaped. "What? Why goodbye? Where are you going?"

"I've been invited to enter into the Moon Princess' service." Goldar explained. "I'm taking it."

"What? This is so sudden. Why are you leaving Zedd?" She asked but really she was asking "why are you leaving me?"

"I joined Rita because I thought she could help me achieve my goals, she failed. So I sided with Zedd instead. He also could not help me reach my full potential." Goldar explained. "I've gone as far as I can in this place. Now I must move on."

Scorpina grabbed his arm before he could leave. "You think the Moon Princess can help you more than Zedd or Rita can? She's a weak human girl. She couldn't even defend herself from that horrible human!"

"You're wrong, Scorpina. She looks weak but there's something about her that tells me she will help reach my full strength. I will be the strongest being in the universe!" He told her. "And then I will take my revenge on Zordon."

"If you are leaving, why did you come back?" She choked on the sadness throbbing her throat.

"You are the closest I have had to a friend here, I couldn't leave without saying goodbye. And Serenity told me that it wouldn't be right to leave without giving notice. Her father gave me a letter to give to Zedd." He held out the envelope. He was admittedly afraid of what the sorcerer would do if he went to give it to him in person.

The same fear struck Scorpina. Goldar would be lucky to escape a death sentence if he approached Zedd with the letter personally. "I'll give it to him." If Goldar wanted this, as much as it hurt, she would let him have it. He deserved the chance at a better life. "You just go." She took the letter. "I'll give you one hour to get off the moon and out of range. Hurry."

Goldar looked down into her eyes. For a moment, she could swear she saw something but then it was gone. She must have just imagined it. He nodded and stepped back. Without another word, he ran off. She knew as soon as he was outside, he would fly off.

* * *

She wiped a tear from her eye. "Goldar..."

"Ahh Scorpina, how are you today?" Finster asked as he passed her in the corridor. The gentle scientist gasped at the sight of tears. "Oh dear, what ever's the matter?"

She sniffed. "I'm fine Finster..." She insisted.

The scientist shook his head. "Dear child, I can read Rita like a book. And you are not yet as skilled at hiding your emotions as she is yet. Tell your old friend Finster what's bothering you?"

"I said I'm fine. If he wants to leave that's his problem! I don't care! The Moon Slut can have him if she wants him."

Finster nodded knowingly. "You miss Goldar, don't you child?"

She looked away. "I said I don't care."

"My dear, I think Goldar was right to leave. Don't tell Rita or Zedd but we all have to do what's best for us." Finster said logically. "Entering the Moon Princess' service is what he felt was best for him."

She pouted. "It's not fair. She has so many friends; the Power Rangers and the other humans. Goldar was my only friend and now he's gone!"

Finster patted the amazon's back. "There, there. He's not really gone. No one has said that you can't go see him every now and then. You might even see him while on missions."

Scorpina considered it. That's right, she could find him and see him whenever she didn't have work to do. The frown became a smile as the tears dried away and she went back to her patrols with a lighter, bouncier step.

Finster watched after her. "Ahh, young love. I do believe Cupid is making good use of his arrows around here."

* * *

Upon appearing in the throne room of Asgard, Serena gasped to see the White Prince Diamond. On his arm was her friend Mina, no longer in disguise.

"Oh no..." She moaned.

Malachite readied his blades with Goldar following suit when he realized this was a possible threat.

"What do you want here! You won't get Serena!" Malachite said forcibly.

Diamond's expression said nothing. "I no longer want your Serena. But I do need her help, and the help of the Silver Crystal." Quickly, he launched into the story of the plague on his planet.

Serena gasped when she heard the death toll. "You think the Silver Crystal can get rid of the disease?"

"Yeah, Serena." Mina came forward grabbing her friend's hands. "Please say you'll help."

"Why do you need they crystal if you already have a wizard on your side?" Goldar asked. "A mere disease would be no match for Rita or Zedd."

Diamond looked oddly at the creature. "Who are you? Never mind, Wise Man would need time to analyze the strain and devise the right spells."

"Never mind that this disease hit before and Wise Man came in and saved the day like a hero." Mina pointed out. "Diamond, I don't know who this guy is, but he's got a point."

"She's right Prince Diamond." Beryl told him. "Wise Man is just using you now. He wants the Silver Crystal for himself and surely to kill the Moon Princess. You made peace with our worlds and thus can no longer use war to get it for him, so instead he re-spread this disease among your people."

"That's impossible. Wise Man would never lie to me! He saved my brother's life last time. I owe him my loyalty."

"You owe him nothing because he is the one who is the cause of the scourge." Beryl said.

Mina grabbed his shoulder. "Face it Diamond, you've been royally played. When we have time, you can ask Rubeus."

Diamond didn't want to believe that his most trusted advisor could be lying to him but with everyone bombarding him with the obvious truth, he could no longer deny it.

"What do I do? I have to save my people!"

An ominous voice echoed in the throne room. "Yes you do Diamond! I figured you might realize the truth but I planned for this contingency. You have two hours to bring me both the Silver Crystal and Sailor Eclipse or your planet will be wiped out!"

* * *

AN: Yea, another chapter. Scorpina's decision to keep close to Goldar is a plot point, not just fluff for fluff's sake. Also Shadow's curse will play a role in coming chapters. Lets see if anyone can guess what'll happen. What does Goldar want revenge for? Read on...


	83. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

"You have two hours to bring me both the Silver Crystal and Sailor Eclipse or your planet will be wiped out!" Wise Man promised.

Diamond shouted into the air. "Why Wise Man? Why are you doing this? What do you want?"

No answer came. The Prince looked at Serena. "Two hours...it's either you or my people..."

Mina grabbed his arm as he advanced while Malachite and Goldar prepared for a battle.

"Don't worry, Diamond." Serena promised. "I won't let your people die. I won't let Wise Man have his way with us any longer." She held out her hand. With a short flash of light, she held Gungnir. "I will need my brooch."

Malachite grabbed her. "What are you planning? You can't fight in your condition."

"He's right, Princess. This is the job of your servants!" Goldar said. "Let me rend him asunder!"

"Who are you?" Mina shouted at the idea that he was one of her princess' servants. "What are you? And what do you mean her condition? What happened while I was gone?"

Beryl stepped in. "Your princess will fill you in whilst I go consult Queen Metallia. Rest assured Prince Diamond, we will not let your people die."

* * *

Beryl approached her teacher, going to her knees. She opened her mouth to begin.

"Queen Beryl, where have just been? I can sense on you." Metallia asked excitedly.

"Sense what, my master?" Beryl asked.

"Our crystal. You've been near it or near someone else who has."

Beryl gaped. "Asgard's crystal? The only place I've been is the Earth, and only one home."

"Then who have been near? I sense two unfamiliar energies around you." Metallia couldn't give up the excitement that perhaps their crystal could finally be returned.

Beryl explained both the presence of the one called Goldar and Prince Diamond.

"Bring them to me." Metallia commanded. "One of them has been near our crystal. That one may know where it is."

* * *

Mina wept with her friend's story. "Oh Serena, I'm sorry! I wish I could have been there to help." Did her princess ever get a break?

Serena pet her friend's hair. "It's okay Mina. I'm okay now. Malachite's been here. Goldar stopped him from doing anything last time. And Malachite and I are going to have this baby. It's okay. I'm okay."

Diamond had felt a little irritation that this princess had put friend in danger to protect herself. Now he felt bad for feeling that way. It is the job of the servants or vassals to protect their lord or lady. And this princess had been through hell. She hardly deserved his judgment.

Queen Beryl came back into the main throne room. "Prince Diamond, Sir Goldar, my master wishes to speak to you both."

The two men followed Queen Beryl into the back room. As before, she went to her knees. The other two remained standing. Goldar only knelt before his mistress and Diamond knelt to no one.

Silence passed before the glowing lava-lamp thing glowed. From the lamp stepped the ghostly apparition of a beautiful woman with pale blue skin and deep teal hair. She stepped over to Diamond. Her finger touched the earring on his right ear, then the one on his left. "These, where did you get them?"

Diamond was confused. "Wise Man. He gave them to all of us. Rubeus, Emerald, Sapphire and myself. They are shards of the Black Crystal."

Metallia pursed her lips. "This Wise Man has our crystal. We have to get it back. Beryl, I have a plan."

* * *

"We're going to what?" Malachite shouted. "No! Absolutely not!"

Beryl stared with shock at the defiant general. "Malachite, it must be done. We will get our crystal back. Prince Diamond's people will be saved, and this Wise Man will finally get his comeuppance."

"And we can get Raye and Jadeite back too." Serena said. She wanted her friend Raye back so bad. "I miss her so much."

"I don't like it." Malachite folded his arms. "Your Highness we can't do this. What if she's hurt. What if the baby is hurt?"

"Malachite, she won't be going alone. Diamond will lead the way, with Serenity and Venus. The team will follow behind." Beryl explained.

Goldar drew his sword. "I travel with the Princess! This Wise Man will not get within twenty feet."

Beryl put a contemplative hand to her chin. Wise Man would suspect if Serena didn't have at least one other warrior with her.

"If anyone is going with her, it's me." Malachite insisted.

"Malachite, you need to get your friends, the Power Rangers." Beryl told him. "We need a proper army to face this so-called wizard."

Malachite realized he had lost this argument. The first time he'd thought to defy his queen. He should have known he would lose. "Fine! But if anything happens to her or to the baby..." He left the threat unfinished. "We will meet you on the Black Moon ship. I assume that's where Wise Man is waiting."

"Well of course. He wouldn't expect us to get to Nemesis from here in 2 hours." Diamond looked at Malachite as though he were the biggest idiot imaginable.

Goldar looked at Diamond. "Did you say Nemesis?"

"I did, I am the Prince of Nemesis, in the 30th Century." Diamond clarified. "Wise Man was able to displace time to allow our future planet to take the place of the present planet."

"Nemesis..." Goldar seemed deep in thought.

"What is it, Goldar?" Serena asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing, Princess."

Beryl looked at him questioningly but he was not her servant to question. "Then you should be off. The four of you will go first. For this mission you will use the Bifrost. I will open a portal from it to your planet. The Sailor Scouts, Nephrite and the Knights will follow. While the four of you distract Wise Man, they will find the Black Crystal."

"How will you get it out?" Diamond asked. "It is too big to move."

"I will take care of that problem, worry not. Now go, you don't have much longer." A snap of Beryl's fingers and a door appeared. It opened and a large man beckoned them inside.

* * *

Wise Man looked at Sailor Nemesis, her face void of any emotions. "When they arrive, you will kill the Moon Princess." In his hand, a small black crystal dagger appeared. He magicked it over to Sailor Nemesis.

* * *

AN: Looks like a battle with Wise Man is at hand. Will the Scouts win and save Nemesis and the Black Crystal? Or is Wise Man destined to destroy all any of them hold dear. And what was Goldar thinking about when Diamond mentioned Nemesis?

Note: Goldar is not going to show any respect or likely even camaraderie for any of the other scouts, or even to Beryl, Metallia, and etc. The only one he has any loyalty for at this point is Serena. Thus why he never once bowed to Beryl or Metallia.


	84. Chapter 77

AN: You're gonna think me crazy but I think I understand why the story wanted Goldar to change masters.

IMPORTANT: If you read, please review. Detailed reviews get responses.

Chapter 77

Wise Man looked at Sailor Nemesis, her face void of any emotions. "When they arrive, you will kill the Moon Princess." In his hand, a small black crystal dagger appeared. He magicked it over to Sailor Nemesis.

Nemesis took the dagger and looked at the blade blankly. "Yes, Wise Man. As you command."

Wise Man, confident that this time he would see the death of the moon brat, went to the secret chamber to once more look upon the frozen form of his favorite student.

* * *

The Power Rangers were still giving Zordon their report on the rescue mission. They were surprised that Zordon seemed to accept the news about Goldar.

"If he did save her, it makes sense that Odin would do what he did." Zordon told them. "I know him quite well. He was a good friend. He operates under a very strict code of conduct. Saving his daughter is a great deed and according to that code, he was obliged to reward him."

Billy shrugged. "That makes some amount of sense."

"Wait, did you say you know Odin? As in King of the Norse Gods?" Kimberly asked.

The wizard nodded. "Yes, although the gods as you call them were merely those of other worlds. While there are truly those with the powers of deities, Odin and his people were simply what humans call aliens." He chose not to explain how he knew him, humans of this age didn't understand that different cultures followed different rules.

Billy thought. "Sort of like in Superman, he had special abilities because our planet's gravity was different from his."

Zordon nodded with a grin. "Precisely."

Before the continue their discussion, the communicator light flashed on the power console. "Zordon, we have an incoming message." Alpha said as he pushed a button. "I think it's Malachite again."

"I wonder what could be wrong this time?" Trini said.

"More than likely Goldar couldn't even pretend to be trustworthy for a full 6 hours and Serena's been hurt." Jason growled. Just because some god had been compelled to reward him for saving her, didn't mean Jason would ever trust him.

Alpha pushed the button that allowed Malachite inside. The general came in with a look of all seriousness and concern.

"I'm sorry to have to bother you all again, especially so soon after the last time." Malachite began.

Jason shook his head. "Hey, we expected it with Goldar. What did he do?"

Malachite frowned with confusion. "Nothing, but..." He launched into the story, trying to sum it up as quickly as possible. "Normally I would never even consider letting her go but she was insistent. Queen Beryl practically ordered it when it was discovered that our crystal is there. But we're facing a powerfully strong wizard. We're going to need all the help we can get."

Tommy grabbed his morpher. "Of course we'll help. That's what we do." The others agreed and pulled out their own morphers. "Let's do it guys."

* * *

Serena led the way down the rainbow road until they came to an open door into a very high tech looking ship. "Is this it, Diamond?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered.

Serena made to enter but a gold hand stopped her. She grinned sheepishly. Odd, normally Luna would be hurrying her inside. Now she was having to get used to someone else going head of her, for her own protection. She held her brooch. ("Do not transform until necessary Serenity. You don't know how it will effect the fetus." Beryl had instructed.)

Goldar entered the dark room, his sword out and ready. Venus followed him in. Diamond followed her. Serena finally entered herself, not realizing she was supposed to wait for an "all-clear" message.

"I don't see anyone," she said softly.

"No...but they are here. I smell them." Goldar growled. He sniffed the air.

Serena walked past a console. She didn't see a shadow slip out from behind it. "I thought that Wise Man wanted to fight me. Where is he?"

"MARS DON'T!" A male voice shouted from ahead of them.

Everyone looked to see Jadeite in the doorway of the bridge. The warning call and the overpowering scent alerted Goldar to what was about to happen behind him.

He whirled around to see a knife poised to plunge itself into Serena's back. "PRINCESS!" He leaped into action.

The battle cry and sight of the hideous sphinx monster before her startled Nemesis. Before she knew it, her wrist was held in a iron grip by this gold monster. Goldar pressed the girl into the console behind her.

"Goldar, don't hurt her, please!" Serena shouted desperately.

"She attempted to kill you, Princess! She is the enemy, an enemy deserves no mercy!" Goldar shouted back.

"She's my friend, she's just under Wise Man's spell that's all." Serena explained, pulling Goldar off of Nemesis. "Raye, are you alright?" She naively held the other girl's shoulders, examining her for injury.

"I will be..." Nemesis answered. She appeared to be struggling for breath. "Once you're dead." The hand with the knife moved swiftly before anyone could act.

Serena gasped in pain and looked at the knife in her belly. "Raye..." Her knees faltered and she fell to the ground. The knife fell to the floor beside her with a clatter.

"Serena!" "Princess!" Two voices joined each other.

Nemesis blinked a few times as she stood. "My mission...is done..." Her breath caught in her throat and her legs felt weak. Her eyes struggled to focus on the writhing Serena before everything went dark. She didn't even feel Jadeite catch her as she fell.

Mina shook Serena's shoulders as Goldar pulled her into his big arms. "Serena! Serena! Answer me!" She pleaded.

"Princess!"

Serena panted with obvious pain but grit her teeth. "I'm okay...guys. I'm fine, I just felt a slight sting."

"A sting?" Mina asked incredulously. "She stabbed you!"

Serena lifted up her shirt to reveal an upper body steel plate. "Beryl told me to wear it. I guess she wanted to be sure I wouldn't be hurt."

The pair breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"Mars! Mars! Wake up!" Jadeite shouted. "Wake up, please!"

Serena looked over to see Raye apparently unconscious. "RAYE!" She cried rushing to her side. "Raye! What's wrong with her?"

"It's the Sailor Bond." Jadeite told her. "She tried to kill you and violated the bond, now it's punishing her." Serena was obviously confused so he continued. "When she agreed to be your scout in the Silver Millennium, and then again when she met you in this life, she accepted the Sailor Scout Bond. It's a special connection that is meant to ensure absolute loyalty between scout and princess in exchange for their scout powers."

"What's going to happen to her?" Serena asked worried.

"She's dying, Serena." Mina told her, her voice cracking. "Trying to kill you was the worst crime she could commit against the bond."

"No! No! I can't let her die!" Serena wept. She threw her arms around Raye. "Raye, you can't die! I forgive you! You don't have to be my scout if you don't want to, just don't die!"

* * *

AN: Will Raye make it? Will she retake her position as Serenity's most loyal scout? Will they be able to stop Wise Man's current scheme and save Nemesis? Keep reading if you wanna know.

The idea of the upper body plate stopping the blade was actually inspired by an episode of Detective Conan where Conan survived a knife stabbing through something similar. Check it out, episode 118 in the subbed, episodes 124-125 dubbed.


	85. Chapter 78

Chapter 78  
Darkness, peaceful darkness. She sat in the darkness, curled into a small ball of misery. "Serena...I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She wept into her knees.

She knew she had gotten what she deserved. She, who had once been Serenity's most loyal sailor scout. She, who had helped defend Serenity until she had perished on an Earth soldier's sword. How had she gone from that loyal scout to this selfish, power-hungry, jealous witch?

"Mars, you're crying. What's wrong?" A voice said above her.

Raye looked up into a kind pair of eyes that seemed to have a permanent mischievous glint to them. She struggled to put a name to the face.

"Don't you recognize me child?" The man asked her, sitting down beside her. This felt so familiar. "Now I'm hurt, cut to the quick. My favorite niece doesn't know me anymore."

The name finally hit her. "Uncle Loki?"

"Bingo!" He mussed her hair. "Now, why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

Raye told her uncle the terrible things she had done. "I don't even know why I did it. My grandfather didn't raise me to be that way."

Loki fingered the small goatee on his chin. "In the past you were the most loyal in Serenity's court. You would sooner cut off your right hand then betray her."

Raye nodded. "I loved her, she was my best friend. Then I started spending more time in front of the Sacred Fire than I should have. I started thinking awful things about her. Sometimes I wouldn't even need a trigger to think them."

Loki thought deeply. "It sounds like you were under a spell. A type of reversal spell."

"A reversal spell?" She asked.

"Yes, don't you remember your magic lessons even a little? A reversal spell."

Raye thought back to the past, to the lessons. "A reversal spell, taking an aspect of something and reversing it to achieve a goal."

"Precisely. You were always my favorite student." He praised her. "In this case, a love reversal spell. This Wise Man took the love you had for her and turned it to hate. The stronger you loved her, the stronger your hate under the spell."

Raye looked into the darkness as a light went on in her head. "You mean, Wise Man made me do everything? I killed my best friend because of his evil spell? Why?"

"That I do not know. His motives are a mystery." Loki admitted. "But this means it's not your fault. You're not to blame. You weren't prepared to defend against such a spell and without it, you could never hurt her. You loved her too much."

"No, Uncle Loki. I am to blame. I thought many of those hateful things before the spell." Raye told him.

"You thought she could do better than she currently did. You pushed her to become better. That's not hate child. That's love." Loki explained. "Don't take the blame for this child. Give credit where it's due." He looked up as though he'd heard something. "Now, it's time for you to go. Your friends need you."

"But..." Raye started. "I'm supposed to be dead."

"Princess Serenity forgave you and released you from the bond." Loki told her. "You will live and now your friends need you." He stood and took her hand, pulling her to her feet. "Take my advice, when you get the opportunity there is one who may be able to help you. Befriend him and you'll find a way to get past the guilt." He kissed her forehead. "Oh and don't listen to your father, he always was an ass." Were the last words as the darkness and he faded away.

* * *

There was a weight on her chest and her shoulder felt very damp.

"Raye..." Oh, Serena, of course. Wait...

Raye opened her eyes. "Serena?" She said weakly.

A cry of surprise and relief from the side alerted Raye to Mina's presence. Serena looked up from her sobbing on Raye's shoulder.

"Raye!" Serena wrapped her arms about her friend.

Confused, Raye asked. "I thought...I thought I..."

Serena pulled away and lifted up her shirt to show her the plate. "You didn't. The knife didn't get through the plate. All it did was sting a little."

Raye's lip trembled. "I'm so sorry, Serena. I know it's not enough but I am sorry I hurt you."

"No Raye, it's my own fault. Maybe if I had been more responsible and mature..."

Raye hugged her friend. "No Serena. You didn't need to change. I was wrong to try and make you feel you needed to be any of that. You're perfect just the way you are."

"Excuse me, don't we have a mission to complete? Can we save this reunion for a better time?" Goldar pointed out.

Raye looked at the creature that had attacked her minutes ago. "Who ARE you?"

"That's for another time. He's right, we have to get Wise Man and save Nemesis." Mina said.

* * *

Scorpina was getting bored. She hated patrol jobs. When would Zedd and Rita have a new exciting mission for her? They were more bearable when she had Goldar to talk to during the patrol. Why was she even patrolling? It's not like anyone was going to invade.

"I'm so bored!" She finally voiced out loud.

In her boredom,she walked past a nearby room. A step past it, she stopped and turned back. In the room was a strange hole opened onto a strange road. It looked like a rainbow.

"Huh." She said shortly. "What the hell is this?" Curiosity drove her to step onto the road. Fully into the hole, a door behind her shut. She jumped and turned. The door looked like a common wooded door. She grabbed the handle and tried to turn it. It wouldn't open. "Hey! Let me out of here!" No one answered her and her attempts to open the door were in vain. Finally, she just accepted she was stuck. She would need to travel the rainbow road to find the way out. Besides, if it was in the castle, she needed to check it out anyway.

* * *

Once everyone was righted, Diamond looked around. "Wise Man! Show yourself! I brought the Moon Princess and the Silver Crystal as you demanded!"

Wise Man appeared in the room. He looked at Raye. "Sailor Nemesis, you have failed me."

Raye threw the dark transformation pen at him. "I am not yours anymore Wise Man and you will pay for using me against my Princess!"

Wise Man glowered but quickly recovered. "It is no matter. Diamond, if you want to save your planet, you will do what Sailor Nemesis could not. Kill the Moon Princess and bring me the Silver Crystal!"

Diamond frowned. "I will do neither. Instead, I will destroy you!" He leapt into the air and fired a dark energy at Wise Man who simply absorbed it into his crystal ball.

Wise Man laughed. "Diamond, your powers will do nothing but make me stronger."

Venus raised her hand into the air. "Try this on for size. Golden Laser!" Similar to her Crescent Beam attack, a light of gold shot forward. The difference was that the light was pure gold and a lot thinner, more focused almost.

It too was simply sucked into the crystal. Wise Man laughed. "Pathetic! Is this the power of the Eclipse Scouts? Pitiful! Moon Princess, are you really going to hide and let others do your fighting for you?"

Serena frowned and moved forward only to be stopped when Goldar stepped in front of her.

"A princess shouldn't have to fight her own battles! That's why they have warriors!" Goldar drew his sword and leaped at the wizard. He aimed for the crystal ball. "I will destroy your power source!"

Before the gold sword could connect, Wise Man fired the collected energy back out. The beam of energy hit Goldar square in the chest, sending him crashing into the walls of the ship.

Goldar fought to get up. This power was eerily similar to one he had fought before.

Wise Man once more turned his attention to Serena. "Why don't you transform Princess? Why do you not fight me? Are you really such a coward."

Raye refused to let Serena answer the wizard's taunts. "Because that's what you want Wise Man! I won't let you hurt her, not again."

Jadeite agreed. "You think you are all powerful, but we are stronger because we have something worth fighting for."

Wise Man smiled wickedly. "Is that so? Then show me your power!"

* * *

AN: I'm ending the chapter here because I have chores to do. I will post more later.

Will they be able to beat Wise Man? Where does the road Scorpina is on lead? Find out next time.


	86. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

Wise Man looked at the 5 now standing between him and the Moon Princess. He would have to fight through them all to get to her. Unless...he snapped his fingers and the 5 protectors vanished from the room.

"Guys!" Serena screamed. "What did you do to them?"

"I want to deal with you Moon Princess. They were simply getting in my way." Wise Man explained. "But don't worry, if you simply give me your crystal, I will spare their lives."

Serena growled. "You want my crystal? Come and take it! ECLIPSE CRYSTAL POWER!"

* * *

The five reappeared in a strangely misty forest. They stumbled around for a moment before regaining their stability.

"What happened?" Mina asked. "Diamond where are we?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "This isn't part of my ship."

"No kiddin'." Raye snapped. "Maybe he sent us back to Earth."

Goldar growled menacingly. "That won't stop me!" He flew up into the sky, intending to fly back to the ship. He didn't get more than a meter before he hit an invisible field. He fell back to the ground.

"Now, now." Wise Man's voice echoed. "No cheating. If you want to save your princess, you'll have to find your way out properly. But it won't be easy."

As his voice faded out, a bunch of identical droids appeared all around them.

* * *

The Megazord docked at the lone, large, dark crystalline-shaped warship.

"Do you know where to go?" Jason asked.

Malachite shrugged. "I don't but it shouldn't be difficult to find them."

* * *

The door Beryl had opened for them dumped the rest of the team into a separate room as the others.

Ami pulled out her computer and began typing. "We need to hurry and find that crystal."

Kit looked about wildly at the head of the team while Ares guarded the flank. "Maybe a few of us should go protect Mom." He suggested.

"That's not the plan." Nephrite shot down the idea. "Once we have the crystal, Wise Man might just lose his power. That's the best way to protect Serenity right now." He looked at Molly, who stood proudly as Sailor Asgard. "Do you think you can do this?"

"I know I can Nephrite, I'm ready." Molly replied.

Ami looked down the corridor and pointed behind her. "The energy signal is strongest that way."

They turned and began down the corridor only to be stopped by the scenery changing to the same misty forest.

"Simpletons! Did you think I wouldn't sense your arrival. So you came for the crystal. Find it if you can. I dare you."

In the middle of their a dozen droids appeared ready to fight.

* * *

Malachite and the rangers walked through the ship. At his suggestion they had their weapons at the ready. A roundhouse kick is great but an arrow to the chest is better.

They looked into room after room. They kept their ears open for any sign of a battle.

"It's very quiet." Kimberly observed.

Billy nodded. "I can't even hear the buzz of the electricity. It's not right."

Suddenly, Malachite's eyes snapped up, looking directly at the door at the end of the corridor. Without a word of explanation, he sprinted towards the room.

The Power Rangers followed but the door slammed shut behind Malachite trapping them outside just before the corridor changed shape to that of the misty forest. Droids stared at them from all sides.

* * *

Scorpina scowled as the rainbow road seemed to go forever. "Where am I going anyway? How could Zedd put this in his castle? Moron, probably just showing off."

Sounds reached her ears in the midst of her complaining, including a familiar battle cry. "Goldar!" Her complaints forgotten, she took off in the direction of the roar.

* * *

Sailor Eclipse sent death glares at Wise Man. In her hand she held her father's spear. "Wise Man, this has gone too far. Now it's you and me, just as you wanted. I am normally a forgiving person, but what you've done, I can never forgive. In the name of Odin, my father, Serenity, my mother, all of my friends and Asgard, I will punish you! You think you can take me! Bring it bitch!"

* * *

AN: Short chapter I know, but I didn't want to reveal what Malachite saw yet. How will they get out of this one? Can Sailor Eclipse defeat Wise Man even with her apparent confidence? What did Malachite see? Is he falling into an obvious trap like what he warned Serena about? Will they get the crystal back? Will Raye retake her scout powers eventually? And where is Shadow during all of this? Will he or Darien ever show up again? Keep reading to find out.

Note: We are no where near the end of this fic. Oh we might be nearing the end of season 1, but I don't foresee an end for this for quite some time. I won't be splitting the seasons like I am for Finding Heaven on Earth. I have no specific plans for how LONG this will be exactly. I might just never end it and write on it for as long as I have ideas.


	87. Interlude G

Interlude G

Despite Zordon's pleading on their behalf, Serenity stubbornly refused to give the energy. He, in turn, advised Odin not to give in to demands.

"Giving in might save your people, Odin, but would give her the delusion that what she is doing is right." Zordon explained. "The idea that she is justified."

Odin agreed with the sage. To Serenity's stubborn rage, he refused to leave either Frigg or Metallia.

The energy they had stolen sustained the people for ten years. It didn't sustain them comfortably but it did sustain them.

One day, ten years later, Metallia and Odin again came to visit Zordon. Metallia and Odin both looked considerably thinner than their last visit. A grieved expression made Odin seem much older.

Zordon smiled at them, hoping that his optimism might bring them hope. "My darling, it is good to see you again."

Metallia returned the smile. Seeing her beloved always served to lighten the load on her heart. "It is always good to see you my love."

Zordon looked at Odin. "Are you well, my friend?"

Odin took a seat, unable to answer in his sadness.

"Frigg has passed away." Metallia explained. "The energy crisis is at its peak."

Zordon looked down in sympathy. "Then Serenity has not changed her position yet?"

She shook her head. "No and the survivors are becoming restless. Some, one of our best Mage Knights at the head, have been talking of war with the Moon. They want to use the last of our reserves to either get revenge or force Serenity to use the crystal at its full power."

"Except war will solve nothing." Zordon said.

"I know." Metallia said. "We have tried to talk them down. Maybe such an energy burst would save us but what happens when that energy wore down. We need to do this peaceably, to get Serenity to use the crystal of her own will."

Odin took a deep breath. "That's why we have come to the decision we have."

"We have trained a successor," Metallia began. "She has grown into a fine a queen and she will rule with fairness and protect our people. She is a human by the name of Beryl, formally a duchess."

Zordon couldn't help wondering where this conversation was going. He felt his heart sinking slowly.

"Odin has found a spell."

"It will allow me to convert my power, my strength into the energy to keep our people alive awhile longer. Metallia and I are going to do this together, to double the amount of energy received from the conversion." Odin trembled. That it had come down to this.

"What does this mean? Exactly?" Zordon asked.

Metallia came forward, placing her hand lovingly on the tube. "Zordon...I love you, I have to save my people."

The wizard understood what she was saying. He understood too well. "No! Odin, you cannot do this. Use my energy instead, I beg of you."

"No, Zordon. I told you that my people would not accept that sort of sacrifice. It is one for their king to do it, it's a whole other story with an outsider." Odin explained. "You have always been a good friend and my sight tells me you will be needed for many, many centuries still. However, Metallia's conversion will not be complete. I have found a way for her to live outside of time, in a container of sorts. She will be able to advise Beryl and one day, when we have found our crystal, she will be restored. And you Zordon, I made a promise that one day the spell on you would be broken. This promise I intend to keep." Odin held out his hand, six gold coins appeared in the palm. "A gift, to seal the promise. When the time comes, you will know how to use these."

Zordon grit his teeth. "Odin, this is not necessary."

Odin placed the coins on the table before him. "All I ask is that when she is restored and your spell broken, that you will take good care of her."

* * *

AN: Setting up something to come with this interlude. Within another few chapters, we'll see the season 1 finale. I wonder what those six coins are.


	88. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

Sailor Eclipse led off the fight with Wise Man by using the spear to get a high jump into the air. She came down fast and would have impaled Wise Man if he hadn't dematerialized and reappeared a few feet away. He returned the attack with a dark energy beam.

"You'll have to do better than that, Sailor Brat!" Wise Man taunted.

Sailor Eclipse aimed her spear at him. "Don't underestimate me Wise Man. It could be your downfall." She began to do the same leap into the air. When Wise Man began to evade the attack, she stopped her leap and simply stabbed forward with the spear. "GUNGE LANCE!" A beam of light zapped Wise Man.

The evil wizard was blown back and his cloak was smoking, showing she had hurt him. "You'll pay for that!"

* * *

Malachite heard the door slamming, the sound echoing through the room but he didn't care. His eyes were fixed on the transparent, indigo crystal and the contents of the crystal.

He stepped forward, his heart tearing apart. "Zoycite?" He reached out and touched the crystal. "Zoycite, can you hear me?"

The wife he thought dead did not answer him, her eyes closed. She wore not an scrap of clothing in the crystal. Her blonde hair no longer in it's usual ponytail but freely floating in the crystal.

"Zoycite..."

"A beautiful sight isn't she?" A dark voice said from no where.

Malachite looked around. "Who are you? How do you have my wife? What have you done to her!"

"I couldn't just let my favorite pupil die, Lord Malachite." The voice answered. "She is far too lovely and there is a shortage of perfect breasts in the universe."

Malachite growled. "Your pupil? Let her go!" He began pounding on the crystal trying to free her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You see the crystal is the only thing keeping her alive. However, I offer you a chance to get her back."

"What sort of chance? What's your price, Wise Man?"

"Join me, become my general and fight for me. In return, I will revive her and release her from her prison."

* * *

The Power Rangers found themselves a little overwhelmed by all the grunts sent after them.

Kimberly's bow fired arrow after arrow. Trini threw her Power Daggers. With his lance, Billy took down the multitude coming at him.

"Guys, I don't think these are going to be enough." Jason said as even he was tiring. They couldn't use the Megazord, it was still parked outside the ship. "Power Rangers, prepare to receive Power Cannon."

The group got into formation and with a flash of light, a large bazooka-type weapon appeared on their shoulders. "Lock and load!"

"Pink Charge!"

"Yellow Charge!"

"Blue Charge!"

"Black Charge!"

"White Charge!"

"Red Charge! Prepare to fire!"

Billy grinned within his mask as each piece of the cannon locked into place. "I love this thing."

"Fire!"

Their energies combined formed a massive burst which wiped out a majority of the droids, enabling the Power Rangers to create a path. A roar in the distance caught their attention.

"That's Goldar, that way!" Jason shouted. Never would he ever admit that he was glad to hear that sound.

* * *

"Mjollnir!" Lita shouted as she slammed into the ground with the Thunder Hammer. Her attack wiped out several droids.

"Asgard Rainbow Ribbon!" Molly used her own attack for the first time. A rainbow of light wrapped around a few droids, the light energy vaporizing them.

Nephrite's sword took down a few while Kit used his wind elemental attack. Ares charbroiled a pack of droids with his fire wall.

Soon the forest clearing was free of droids.

"Where are we?" Lita asked.

Ami typed on her computer, her visor on. "My scans say we should still be in the ship. My guess would be that this is an illusion."

"So how do we get through the illusion?" Kit asked.

"I think we just need to follow the path. Try not to get split up." Was her answer. "If we follow my energy reading we should be fine."

She led the way into the brush. For an illusion, it sure felt real. Lita was right behind her. The others started to follow her only to run into an invisible wall.

"What the!" Kit shouted.

Nephrite pounded on the invisible wall. It was solid and made a noise like metal. "Well, looks like we're not following after them. We'll have to go another way and hope we find them." He hated leaving his sister alone to deal with any obstacles she might face but there was no other choice.

* * *

Lasers of gold light, bursts of black energy, and dual blades took down droid after droid but when one fell another simply took its place.

"I think I appreciate Rita's growth magic now." Goldar quipped as he cut down another droid. Sadly, no one else understood the inside-joke. Scorpina would have laughed.

These droids were different from Zedd's Putty Patrollers. They had greater powers. They used a wide range of weapons and even magic. Tiring, he wondered if this was what the Power Punks went through. Noticing his tiring, the droids took advantage and ganged up on the gold-armored warrior sphinx.

CLANG

A large metal boomerang came from out of nowhere, tearing the droids to pieces. Goldar looked in the direction the boomerang sped off towards. At the entrance to the clearing, Scorpina stood. A cocky smile was on her face.

"I see someone decided to throw a party. Why didn't I get an invitation?"

The sphinx smirked. "Since when do you need an invitation?" He didn't know how she got there, but he'd take it.

Raye placed scroll after scroll halting as many droids as she could. Before she would have been using her Mars Fire to blast through the army. She wished she could still become Sailor Mars.

Mina and Diamond fought back to back. "Well, this is different."

"I never pictured us fighting on the same side, I'll be honest." He panted as he fired off another dark burst. "It's a bit thrilling though. Besides, I like you in that short skirt."

Mina took a brief second to turn and smack him gently on the head. "Pervert. My husband's a frickin' pervert."

"So you still want me as a husband?" Diamond asked as he blew away another droid.

Mina went quiet beyond the sound of her gold laser. Before she could answer, a droid came at her from the side, a sword aimed for her.

"Mina!" Diamond shouted, throwing her to the side. He fires a blast at the droid but the blade went into his torso as the droid fell.

"Diamond!" She looked around her. "VENUS GOLDEN TOUCH!" A flash went off around her turning the droids coming at them into golden statues. "Diamond?"

The Black Moon Prince stood, gasping for air, for a few moments. He could taste blood in his tongue, feel it covering his chest. Finally, he fell to his knees.

"Diamond!" Mina caught him, turning him onto his back. "Diamond..." She held him. "Talk to me, say something..."

He looked up at her, his eyes slightly glazed over. "Nemesis..."

She grabbed his hand, squeezing it. "It's alright, we'll save Nemesis. I promise. Just hold on. You asked me a question, I haven't gotten to answer it yet."

He gasped. "You don't have to...I know the answer. You have no...obligation...to me any longer. But please...save Nemesis...my brother...my people..."

Mina nodded. "I will. I promise I will." She wept as his eyes closed. "Yes..." She sobbed. "I want you as my husband. I want to be your wife."

With the army of droids now a garden of gold statues, the rest of the group gathered around Mina.

Raye stayed back. "This is my fault." She knelt, softly berating herself. "If it weren't for me, we wouldn't have betrayed Sailor Moon...none of this would have happened."

"Mars," Jadeite put his arms around her shoulders.

"Don't Jadeite. Don't tell me that I had no control over myself." She stated harshly. "I am responsible for my choices, no one else."

"Raye, if this hadn't happened. We would have stayed enemies. Asgard and its people would have been destroyed by you and the scouts." Jadeite pointed out.

"Does that make up for this?" Raye screamed pointing at her crying friend. "You don't understand anything Jadeite! I did this with my choices!"

"Shut up!" Goldar picked the girl up to her feet, slapping her across the cheek. "If you regret what you've done, then don't just whimper and whine! Do something about it!"

Raye glared at the sphinx. "What do you know? I can't do anything as I am. I'm not a scout anymore!"

"Do you want to be?" A male voice filled the forest.

* * *

Malachite stood with shock at the gulling offer. "You dare attempt to blackmail me! I'll make you a deal. You revive her and let her go and I promise not to slit your goddamn throat!"

"Ahh, but what about your dear Serena? Your little Moonbow? Under her Earth's laws you can't have both of them."

Malachite couldn't help hesitating. It would figure this evil would play his past love against his current love.

"If you joined me, I have no such laws. I could spare your Moonbow's life, after I get her crystal and restore your Zoycite. And the three of you could live happily ever after in my perfect world."

Malachite looked around. "Perfect world?"

"Yes. I have been collecting these crystals for millennia. When I have enough of them I can use the power to create my own perfect world which I will rule."

"All at the cost of innocent lives. No deal! Zoycite would never forgive me if her restoration was at the cost of innocents." Malachite stated.

"How...hypocritical of you. Weren't you and your shitennou doing the same thing on Earth. Gathering energy from innocent people to save yourselves."

"Perhaps, but we never killed any of those humans. They all recovered within hours with enough rest and a good meal." Malachite argued. "I will never join you. I will find my Moonbow and together we'll destroy you!"

* * *

When a door shut behind them, Ami and Lita both jumped. They had entered into a strange room. This one looked more like it belonged on a spaceship. Two opaque blue and green pods stood before them.

"Hello there Sailors Mercury and Jupiter. Welcome to the playroom." Wise Man's voice echoed through the room. "Allow me to introduce you to your playmates."

The pods glowed and opened from the top to the bottom. Looking back at them were themselves. However, their color scheme was more like that of Sailor Nemesis. They stepped out of the pods, wicked grins on their faces.

"Do you recognize them?" Wise Man asked.

"What is this?" Lita asked. "How?"

Ami was already busy scanning them. "I think they're us, literally us, Lita. Except I only sense dark energy in them, not one ounce of light."

"Precisely, sister," The blue-haired clone answered. "Figures you forgot us. After you dumped us so easily in favor of that idiotic princess."

"We're the dark halves that the two of you threw away, your shadows if you will." Shadow-Jupiter elaborated. "Wise Man took us in and trained us properly while the two of you languished on Earth."

"Now girls, you can likely guess the challenge you're about to undergo but I'll explain anyway." Wise Man began. "If you can beat your darksides, you will be allowed to leave and proceed to your princess. If you fail...well, I hardly think I need to tell you that."

* * *

"Do you want to be?" A male voice asked as a being materialized in the clearing.

"Uncle Loki?" Raye said surprised at his appearance.

The ghostly man approached. "Princess Mars, do you wish to return to your role as a sailor scout? You can you know."

"I don't deserve to be a scout anymore." She said. "Look what my selfishness did, Uncle."

"Goldar is right, my dear. If you truly regret your actions, you must do something about it." Loki said. "You have the power to turn the tide of this battle, if you want it. A power that Wise Man fears even above that of the Silver Crystal."

"What power Uncle? What do I have to do?"

Loki held out his hand, a necklace with the symbol of Mars in alternating red and black. "Take it, my niece, reaffirm your vow to your princess and say the words, Mars Eclipse Power." When Raye reached out to take it, he held it just out of reach with a look of warning in his eyes. "But only take it if you truly want it. With great power, comes great responsibility."

Raye bit her lips. She didn't have to take the offered necklace. She didn't have to retake her position as Sailor Mars.

* * *

AN: Cliffhanger! Yes, I killed Diamond. No flames please until I complete the story arc. Remember this IS a Sailor Moon fanfiction. Now we see Wise Man's motives. I figured that Goldar was the perfect one to talk sense into Raye. Given that he's not as close to her as the others there are, he's not sympathetic to her guilt because, well, it's Goldar. He hasn't really learned empathy yet. Thus he's not gonna tolerate the defeatist attitude that she suddenly has. He's a warrior, previously a general himself. He's gonna tell her to nut up and stop whining about things she can't change and do something to change what she can. Oh, Wise Man is able to project his voice even when in the middle of fighting someone else in an entirely different room. How? It's magic, you don't have to explain it.

Will Raye accept the necklace? Can Ami and Lita defeat their dark halves? Can Sailor Eclipse hold out until her friends get to her aid? Find out next time on: With Friends Like These. Same Sailor Time, Same Sailor Channel.


	89. Chapter 81

Chapter 81  
Sapphire was at a loss. Within the last few hours, an onslaught of Purple Fever victims were found and brought to the hospital wing. "So many people. How?"

"It's Wise Man." A voice said from the door to the sick bay. Sapphire looked up.

"Rubeus? What are you doing here?" Sapphire asked.

"Well, I was going to help Sailor Mercury to kick Wise Man's ass but Queen Beryl insisted I would be of better use here. Mercury sent a gift to help with the epidemic." He opened a brief case filled with glass bottles and syringes. In the glass medicine bottles was a blue liquid.

Sapphire didn't dare to hope. Curiously, he picked up a bottle and examined the contents. "What is it?"

"It's a Cure-All serum. Sailor Mercury's gift is healing. With her scientific prowess, she was able to harness her healing energy into this potion. All it takes is 100 CCs of it to cure anything." Rubeus explained.

"And how do we know if it'll work?" Emerald asked from her place in the hospital. She wanted to be with Diamond wherever he was but he had ordered her to stay and help with any victims that came in.

"Sailor Mercury made it. She's a fucking genius. Any more questions?" Rubeus pulled out a syringe and filled it like Ami had shown him, tapping out all the air.

Sapphire followed suit. "Besides what do we have to lose at this point?"

Emerald just watched as Rubeus injected the first dose of serum into the first patient. As promised, within minutes the oozing pustules and sores faded to mere scars, the patient began to breathe easier with the pain disappearing and the fever breaking. Soothed, the patient eased into a true sleep.

"Damn!" Emerald was shocked. "Okay, it works."

"Okay, we're going to have to work together." Sapphire said. "Emerald, get some servants that aren't infected. We're going to need help to get this cure to all the victims in time. Take a squadron to the infected sector with some of the serum. If we wait for them to come to us it might be too late for some of them." It might be too late for some of them anyway but they had to try. They had a cure now. It was more than they had ten minutes ago.

* * *

Loki held out his hand, a necklace with the symbol of Mars in alternating red and black. "Take it, my niece, reaffirm your vow to your princess and say the words, Mars Eclipse Power." When Raye reached out to take it, he held it just out of reach with a look of warning in his eyes. "But only take it if you truly want it. With great power, comes great responsibility."

Raye bit her lips. She didn't have to take the offered necklace. She didn't have to retake her position as Sailor Mars.

With a deep breath, giving herself a moment to clear her head and really consider it, she reached her hand up and took the necklace.

Her uncle smiled down at her. "Say the words child."

Taking the pendant in hand, Raye got into her stance. "MARS ECLIPSE POWER!"

The pendant glowed bright. Beneath her feet, the symbol on the pendant was etched into the ground before a pillar of fire propelled her into the air. Her shirt changed to red and black light armor, hard shoulder plates in black appeared. Red battle gloves covered her hands. Her skirt went to alternating red and black. Instead of boots, combat grieves and shoes adorned her feet. Upon her head was a helmet in the same design as her uncle's but in her colors. A wolf howled behind her and stood at her side.

* * *

Ami and Lita were in trouble. Their powers were completely ineffective against the pair before them.

"Wait!" Ami shouted as Shadow Mercury bore down on her. "Why are we fighting? We're all technically Sailor Scouts."

Shadow Mercury cocked her head. "Yes, so what!"

"So, Sailor Scouts are sworn to protect the universe from evil like Wise Man." Lita said.

Shadow Jupiter scoffed. "There is no such thing as good and evil, light and dark. There is only winners and losers."

Wise Man's voice laughed at them. "You can't appeal to their sense of honor. You are their sense of honor! You shed these dark halves a thousand years ago."

"That's right," Shadow Mercury sneered. "You can't fool us with your fancy words."

Suddenly the ship vibrated with a great power. Lita and Ami looked at each other.

"What was that?" Lita asked.

"I don't know." Ami replied.

Shadow Mercury and Jupiter recovered from the shock, their eyes on their mission. "Whatever it was, it won't save you from retribution."

"Stop!" Wise Man's voice called. "Shadows, fall back."

The girls looked at each other and shrugged before vanishing from the room. The door opened. They ran out to see their friends looking for them.

"Jupiter!" Nephrite shouted with relief to see his sister safe and sound, save for a few bruises. "What happened?"

"It's a long story, we'll tell you later. But something's happened, did you feel it?" Lita asked.

"Boy did we ever?" Molly replied.

Ares smiled knowingly off to the side. "Oh don't worry, it was just my mother showing off."

Ami didn't even ask about what that could mean. She returned to her computer. "That way."

Before them was a large room. They could see a large dark indigo crystal inside.

"I think that's it." Ami said as they entered the room.

Nephrite touched the crystal. "That's it alright." He held up the prism with the shrinking spell. The prism glowed and a light surrounded the black crystal. Slowly it shrank until it was small enough to fit in Molly's locket. He handed the crystal to her.

Molly placed the crystal into the locket. Immediately she felt a strong power increase. "Okay, let's find Serena and the others."

They ran out of the room and into six uniformed teenagers. Immediately the groups got ready to fight.

"Whoa wait!" Billy stopped them. He recognized the uniforms of the sailor scouts that he had heard about from Serena several times. "We're friends. We're the Power Rangers, here to help."

Kit and Ares resheathed their swords while the scouts and Nephrite got out of battle stance.

Malachite nearly fell when the ship rocked with a strange force. He grabbed the wall beside him. In front of him, the crystal holding Zoycite vanished without a trace and the door opened. He could hear the sounds of battle and he ran towards it.

* * *

Wise Man stopped in the middle of an attack. "No..." He whispered.

Sailor Eclipse stared at him, pondering what his next move could possibly be. Until she too felt the power shift. Something was different.

Sailor Mars stood before her friends in her battle regalia. She felt the power coursing through her veins. It felt like she could order the end of the world if she wanted to.

"That's right," Loki broke into her thoughts. "You hold the power of Ragnarok within you. The power Wise Man has greatly feared for centuries has now awakened. The power to end all and the power to restore all."

Mina stared at her friend with shock. She had never felt such amazing power before, not from all of their enemies combined.

"Fenrir will help you to keep that power, and your temper in check." Loki gestured to the large gray wolf beside her. He held out his hand and a large knight sword, black hilt, red pommel and silver blade, appeared. "My weapon, appropriately named the Ragnarok." He offered it to her. "It is yours now."

Mars accepted the sword with awe. Knowledge of its use filled her eyes and she looked at Diamond. Quietly, she walked over to her friend and fallen husband. She touched the tip of the sword to the wound.

The blood vanished and the wound slowly closed, leaving not even a scar under the torn dress shirt. Color returned to Diamond's face.  
Blue eyes opened and looked up at Mina.

"Diamond!" She shrieked grabbing him around the neck. "You're alive."

Diamond grimaced a little in pain. "Mina...how is this possible?"

"Raye saved you." She explained shortly. "Don't ever scare me like that again you big jerk!" She punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow..." He grunted before he forced himself to stand. As he did, the forest around them faded to reveal that they were, in fact, on the ship. "Figures, it was just one of Wise Man's illusions."

"GUYS!" Ami's voice reached them as their group finally caught up with them. Her and Lita's eyes were both drawn to Raye.

"Raye? Is that you?" Lita asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. Listen guys, I'm really sorry."

Lita and Ami gave her no opportunity to say anything else. They just hugged her.

"It's just so good to have you back." Ami felt tears in her eyes.

"Okay, what do we do now? I'm getting bored just standing here." Scorpina asked.

"Who are you?" Lita asked. "And you?" She pointed at Goldar. The guy was huge.

Jason fought his hateful growl. "This is Goldar...and Scorpina. What are you doing here?"

"Patrol jobs are boring. I heard Goldar and thought why should he be the only one having fun." She smiled at her friend. "Don't worry, I'm not after the Power Rangers today."

Mina saw the smile on Scorpina's face as she looked at Goldar. She knew that look. "Well, whatever, we need to find Serena and get the hell out of dodge."

"What about Nemesis?" Diamond asked. "If we don't defeat Wise Man..."

"Nemesis is fine," Ami said. "Rubeus took a medicine I came up with back to the planet to treat the sick. It's a cure-all. I normally would have gone myself but I was needed here."

"Nephrite, Jadeite!" Malachite called as he joined them. "Where's Serena?" He looked at Goldar who was expressly meant to be guarding her.

"Wise Man used his magic to teleport us away from her and into his illusions." Mina said. "Come on, lets go find her."

Regaining his composure, Wise Man through a spell at Serena, causing her to fall to the ground.

* * *

Wise Man knew he had to take care of Eclipse fast. "Enough games. Time for you to die!"

He put all of his magic into a deadly force that shot straight for Serena.

Serena felt a strange sense of peace as the magic shot at her. Closing her eyes, she focused on the power inside her spear and inside herself.

"NO!" Wise Man shouted as the spell hit a force field generated by the spear which now floated between him and her.

The doors to the bridge opened and her friends came running in, forming a small battalion between her and the wizard.

"It's over Wise Man." Serena said as she stood up. "Surrender now, and your life will be spared. Continue to fight us, and you'll meet your end here."

Wise Man growled. He knew he was beaten, this time. "Just because I'm leaving, doesn't mean you've won the war. Just the battle! Next time we meet, you won't be so lucky." The crystal in his hand glowed and he vanished from the ship.

Serena and her friends let out a great cheer. She and the Scouts hugged. She took a moment to look over Raye. "Wow, Sailor Mars. Your Eclipse form is totally epic! Loving the helmet."

Raye laughed. "My hair isn't."

Serena saw Scorpina. "I see we have a new friend. Hi, I'm Serena." She offered her hand to the woman.

Scorpina was confused. No one ever spoke to her so friendly before, not a human anyway. Usually someone saw her in her battle gear and ran for the hills. "Scorpina..."

Jason took off his helmet to massage his temples as he tried to comprehend this. "How does this girl make friends with everybody? Even our enemies?"

The Scouts looked at him. "Duh, it's Serena." They said together.

Everyone laughed. Even Goldar and Scorpina shared a little chuckle. They too were still floored by how easily this girl accepted them.

"I gotta get back to Zedd's castle," Scorpina said. "Don't worry, Power Rangers, you and I are still enemies. If Goldar and I both defected, you might have an aneurism." She laughed and turned. "Um, how do I get back?"

"We'll drop you off on the way back to Earth." Diamond replied, going to the controls. This was his ship again.

The Power Rangers, shaking their heads at this strange team up, bid goodbye for the moment. They needed to take the Megazord back to Earth.

* * *

Sometime later, the team reappeared in Asgard's throne room in their triumphant glory. Zoe ran to her brother and leaped into his arms.

"Did you guys win? Is the bad guy dust?" She asked.

Kit shook his head. "No, he ran away but he's not a threat anymore. At least for now."

Molly ran to Queen Beryl with her locket. "We got it, we got the crystal."

Queen Beryl took the locket from her. "Yes, this is it. You have all done well. Prince Diamond you will be pleased to know that your people are okay now. The serum Sailor Mercury sent with Rubeus was a rousing success. Sadly there were a few casualties they couldn't get to in time. Rubeus contacted me with the update about ten minutes ago. Now, we must take the crystal to Metallia at once."

Everyone followed Beryl to the back room. Serena and Malachite stayed back.

"We did it." Serena said. "And I kicked his ass."

Malachite smiled proudly at her. "Yes you did. But now, you are on the bench for the next few months. Understand?"

"Yes, I understand. I was thinking about a break anyway."

"Good, you deserve it." He kissed her. Goldar looked away to give them a little privacy.

* * *

AN: WHOO HOO! Next chapter expect the finale to this story arc. However, this isn't the end. Wise Man just ran away, he'll be back. We also have Shadow, Darien, Rita and Zedd to worry about.


	90. Chapter 82

AN: Whoo hoo! About 5.5 years in the making, the first season of With Friends Like These is at a close. Don't look for a separately posted story however. Chapter 82 here is the season finale, chapter 83 will be the season premiere.

Chapter 82: Season Finale

A few days later, after everyone had a chance to rest and recover from the ordeal, the Power Rangers led the five Inner Scouts, the three Shitennou, and Queen Beryl into the Command Center.

Zordon didn't miss the almost mischievous smiles on the rangers' faces. "What are you six up to?"

Alpha came out from a back room, throwing his hands into the air. "Ay yi yi! Visitors! Zordon, you didn't tell me we had company coming."

Queen Beryl came forth. "Great Wizard Zordon, you and your rangers have done well to help protect my subjects, especially the young Moon Princess. And you all willingly came to our aid in the battle that ultimately won us back our precious crystal. I'm sure you know that among our people, it is customary to reward such things." Queen Beryl turned to Ami who was again tip-tapping away on her computer. "Sailor Mercury?"

"It is as you suspect, Queen Beryl. If we combine our powers we should be able to override the spell on this tube AND prevent any nasty side effects from being trapped in a time warp for so long."

Beryl nodded. "A thousand years a promise was made to you. We come to settle that promise. Scouts."

The Sailor Scouts formed a small circle closest to the tube. Behind them, the Power Rangers formed a larger circle.

"Zordon, you've been stuck in there long enough. Let's do it guys." Jason said. He was looking forward to the idea of actually being to look his mentor in the eye without needing to place ice on his neck for an hour afterwards.

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Sabre Tooth Tiger!"

"Tigerzord!"

"Eclipse Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Eclipse Power!"

"Mars Eclipse Power!"

"Jupiter Eclipse Power!"

"Venus Eclipse Power!"

The auras of the 11 super heroes glowed around them. The light grew until it engulfed the Time Warp and the head of the great wizard. The green tube glowed with the light being absorbed into it.

Alpha-5 watched with anticipation. Could this really be happening.

Finally the light faded from the tube. The contents of the tube were vanished, but standing in front of the tube was a distinguished, middle-aged man clad in his simple brown Mage robes.

The Power Rangers cheered and ran over to their mentor. "Zordon, it worked!" Zach exclaimed.

Kimberly hugged the man. "This is so great!"

Zordon took a deep breath of freedom, a sensation he thought he may never feel again coursed through him. He was free of the spell that had imprisoned him for centuries. "Yes my children, I am free now. Thanks to all of you. And you Sailor Scouts."

A sniff to the side got their attention. Alpha was wiping where his nose should have been.

"Alpha? Are you crying?" Billy asked.

"I'm...just so...so happy. I can finally shake my good friend's hand." Alpha replied.

Zordon walked over, cringing at the stiffness in his limbs after so long. "It is good to shake your hand too, my friend." He too the robot's hand in his.

Serena and the scouts watched the exchange of teacher and students and robot for several minutes. Serena looked like she was bursting with something.

Kimberly saw the look on Serena's face and spared her. "This isn't all Zordon. We have one more surprise for you."

The Shitennou moved away from the door, forming a path. A beautiful woman with skin of pale blue, hair of teal cascading down her shoulders, came forward.

The wizard said nothing but quietly approached, the two meeting in the middle of the room. As they embraced, savoring a long-overdue kiss, the other inhabitants politely vacated.

* * *

Outside Serena and Malachite's small suburban house, Zoe, Kit and Ares bid their farewells.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay a little while longer?" Serena asked. "We could do lunch and talk, get to know each other."

Kit shook his head. "Sorry Serena, but our parents are probably worried sick over Zoe here and Ares and I have our own lives to get started."

Raye was sad that she didn't really get a chance to know the two knights of the future or the little girl, Zoe. She was surprised when Ares made sure to come give her a hug.

"Don't worry, Mars, you'll get the chance to know us better in due time." Ares assured her. "I promise." He looked at the Eastern Shitennou. "Take good care of her."

Jadeite nodded. "I will. Thank you both for your help. Ow!" He looked down at an irritated Zoe. "And you too, little one." He massaged his shin. "Try not to be just like your father please. OW!" He grabbed his head seconds after Malachite's hand connected with it. He glared at his leader. "And you try to set a better example!"

Zoe hugged her future father and mother. "Bye Mother, Bye Father." She pat Serena's belly. "Bye Big Sister." She gasped and put a hand over her mouth. "Oops. I said too much...do you think it'll hurt Brother?"

Kit laughed. "No, I don't think knowing the gender of the baby too soon will hurt."

Malachite and Serena laughed along. Malachite pet the little girl's head. "Don't worry child. The Earth has technology at could have told us the gender anyway."

Zoe breathed audibly in relief. "Phew. Sailor Pluto is always telling me not to reveal the future. It could ruin it."

"If it was that dangerous, I maintain she would not have been sending a six year old back to the past to do an adult's job." Kit still wasn't happy with the Time Scout.

"Lets go home, Kit, Zoe. You can yell at her when we reach the Time Gate." Ares said taking his lover's hand.

Heaving Zoe onto his back, Kit raised the Time Key. "See ya Mom, Dad. Take care."

* * *

Diamond had to stay a few more days yet. Though Raye had healed the wound and brought him back to life, she had only mostly healed it. It still had to do some healing and he found himself tiring easily.

As he lay in the guest bed in Asgard's palace, Mina took special care of him. He laughed at her ineptitude as a nurse and at the real nurse's attempts to make her leave the work to her, she was likely just making him worse.

Finally, the nurse decreed that Diamond would be well enough to go home the next day. Mina sat with him.

"Are you excited to go home? Back to Nemesis?" She asked. "I bet Sapphire will be glad to see you. Emerald too." Rubeus had returned a day ago, after helping Sapphire and Emerald get Nemesis back to working order. He was going to be staying with Ami on Earth. He claimed she still had much to teach him about compassion.

Diamond sighed. "Yes. I guess you're excited to get rid of me."

Mina looked at him confused. "Get rid of you?" She gasped, realizing he didn't hear her confession that day. "Diamond, I'm going with you."

"You don't have to." Diamond told her. "I know you feel obligated, but I hold you to none of the promises made. You saved my world, that's enough. You deserve to marry for love."

Mina pet his head. "Diamond, I know you heard me say I was cursed never to marry for love. The curse was only partially right. I didn't love you when I married you. It was out of obligation. But...over the time we spent together, the time I really got to know you..." Her breath hitched. "When I thought you had died...I felt as though my world was coming to an end. I realized that I had fallen in love after marrying you. I want to be with you, if you still want me."

Diamond looked hopefully up at her. He had always thought he loved only Neo-Queen Serenity. But Mina had shown him that "love" was merely a crush. Merely lust. "Mina...Minako Aino. Hey, what does your name mean anyway?"

She smiled. "Beautiful Child of Love."

"Beautiful Child of Love...it suits you so well." He pulled her close to him, kissing her lips. For the first time, she returned the kiss.

* * *

The five Scouts gathered at the Black Moon Ship the next day to bid farewell to their friend and her unexpected love. The four girls each hugged Mina one by one. They wept to see her go.

"Guys, I'm not even gonna be that far." She told them as she wiped her own tears. "With the Bifrost connection, I can come visit anytime, and vice versa. Speaking of which, you will let me know when the baby shower is, and when the baby is born. Understand Serena?"

Serena nodded. "Don't worry about that. After all, you will be one of her many aunts."

"Will you and Malachite be going back to Tokyo or Asgard?" Mina asked.

"Neither," Serena said. "We've decided to stay in Angel Grove. After all of this, I really sort of need a break. Which brings me to a very important matter." She stepped back a ways. "Sailor Scouts, fall in."

With the practice of military cadets, the four Scouts lined up at attention.

"While I will be able to teleport back and forth easily enough in the event of any monster attacks, or Wise Man issues, I will no longer be a fully active member of the team. Obviously being pregnant is one reason, but there are several." Serena explained. "I will be available in times of emergency. Emergency meaning when a monster cannot be taken out without my help. Before, I was strangely the only one with a finishing move, but now Raye, Lita, Mina, you three all have an attack capable of terminating a threat. As such, I am no longer your leader. I am your princess and commander, but I need to promote one of you to leader in my place." She recited the speech that Malachite and Goldar had helped her rehearse the day before. "Now which one shall it be? Mina, you were leader in the Silver Millennium. I remember you did rather well."

"Not well enough," Mina lamented. "Anyway, with me going to Nemesis, I'm gonna be pretty busy helping Diamond. Our leader should be a member who's actually gonna be here most of the time."

Serena nodded her acceptance of this fact. "Ami. You're the smartest of us. You're the most logical and level-headed."

Ami blushed. "Serena, you know I would be no good as leader. I'm not assertive enough. But thanks for the consideration."

Serena knew Ami would say that. Malachite had agreed with the ice scout's assessment of her leadership qualities. Serena moved onto to Lita. "Lita, the physically strongest of us, and technically my niece seeing as your dad was my half-brother."

"Thanks, Serena, but like Mina and Ami, I must decline. My brother and I have a lot of catching up to do. He, Molly, and I are going to work together to help get Asgard back to full order now that they have their crystal back." Lita said.

Again, Serena had expected this. However, she knew her first choice would not have accepted without the others being unwilling or unable. "Raye? Like Jason, red ranger, is leader of the Power Rangers. It seems fitting that the Red Scout be the leader. Don't you think?"

Raye gaped. "Serena...I don't know. After everything I did, you want me to be the leader?"

Serena hugged her. "Raye, I forgive you for that. I know you won't do it again. You weren't in total control of your mind at the time. It's okay to start forgiving yourself. Please, accept the job of leader. You deserve it. You're the one with the most leadership qualities. You've been the head of how many committees at your school? I know you'll do a good job."

Raye choked up to hear Serena's trust in her. How could she have ever betrayed that? "I won't let you down Serena. I swear it."

She and Serena shared a heartfelt hug while Ami, Mina, and Lita congratulated Raye on her promotion. Serena remembered talking with Malachite about the decision over the last few days. Surprisingly it was Goldar who gave the most obvious answer.

"Red is always the leader."

* * *

While the girls bid their farewells, Malachite watching from afar, on the other side of the ship, Goldar spoke with Scorpina.

"So what did Zedd say about you 'helping the side of good?'" Goldar said.

"He never knew. I don't think he knows about the Rainbow Road in his own castle." Scorpina said. "This means we can see each other whenever we want, and he never has to know."

"You could always just stay." Goldar suggested. "I have a feeling the princess would accept you here."

Scorpina shook her head. "I'm not ready to make that move yet. I'm not used to this niceness and goody-goodness. I'm not used to her."

"She's a special breed." Goldar said with exasperation. "I don't think I'll ever understand how she can be so nice, to everyone." He was about to say something else but was interrupted by the sound of the ship lifting off. It was too loud for several minutes for anyone to speak.

When the ship was gone and all was quiet again, they were surprised to see Serena running over to them. Scorpina hit her head. She had hoped to be gone before she would have to interact with the bubbly princess.

"Scorpina, I'm glad you're still here. I have something for you." Serena said. "In return for your help the other day." She held out a a small jewelry case.

Confused, Scorpina took it. Opening it, she discovered a pair of deep blue sapphire stud earrings, the blue seemed to match Goldar's skin. She wondered if that was intentional. "What are they?"

"They're earrings. You wear them on your ears." She indicated a matching style of earrings in her own lobes, except hers were pink diamonds. "We all have a pair of these. Zordon spelled them so that we could all communicate over long distances. Goldar has a similar jewel now embedded in the wrist of his armor. So you can talk whenever you like, even if you can't get away from work." That was their euphemism for Scorpina's role as Zedd and Rita's new general. She knew that they'd likely be enemies at times but she would never want to get in the way of their...friendship. "And if you ever need anything at all. If you're ever in danger, in trouble, or just need some girl talk, call."

Scorpina couldn't hold it in anymore. "You are the weirdest human I have ever met!" She just could not figure out how to handle this girl. Goldar was right. She was a special breed.

Serena just smiled and hugged the surprised woman. "I know." She whispered in Scorpina's ear. "And don't worry, I'll make sure Goldar has plenty of time for dating."

Scorpina face palmed at Serena's assumption that she and Goldar were more than friends. "I gotta go." Before my brain melts, she added silently to herself. To her credit, she did keep the earrings intending to put them on when she was alone.

* * *

Approximately six months later, Malachite paced outside the Asgard hospital delivery room. After antagonizing the doctor too many times, he had been banned from the delivery room.

Ami came running down the hallway trailed by Raye and Lita. "How is she doing?"

"Alright, I think. Your mom kicked me out." Malachite frowned.

Ami laughed. She had been surprised at her mother's decision to stay on Asgard. Apparently her medical prowess was a little more appreciated and it gave her more time for Ami. Ken and Ellen had stayed as well. They were more impressed by the primitive and yet somehow advanced technology of the Dark Kingdom. "Mother'll take good care of her."

A scream echoed out of the room. Goldar who had fallen asleep in a standing position against the wall, snapped to attention, his hand going to his sword.

A baby's wail came at the tail end of Serena's agonized scream. After a few minutes, Dr. Mizuno opened the door. "It's a girl. You can all come in now."

Malachite led the pack inside. Ken and Ellen were right behind him. All eyes fell on Serena and a little red-tinted infant with a little mess of bubblegum pink hair.

Malachite came forward to see his daughter. "Moonbow, she's beautiful."

* * *

Rita and Zedd were watching the Earth through their telescope. Zedd growled whenever he saw Goldar, internally promising all kinds of hurt on the sphinx. However, this time Rita's eyes were on Serena and her new baby. She pouted. Inwardly she had felt a terrible jealousy in her at this princess and her coming child. She had watched the last several months, feeling that awful longing inside her. Finally, she could take it no more.

"Zeddie baby?" She said sauntering over in a sexy manner.

"Now what do you want, woman! I'm busy planning the next attack on the Earth." Zedd said, though he couldn't help his body's reacting as she began kissing his head and blowing in his ear.

"I want a baby," she said.

"What!?"

* * *

Now all alone save for the ever present shadow that was Goldar, Malachite and Serena gazed adoringly at the miracle that had been given to them.

"What's will we name her? Serenity?" He suggested.

She shook her head. "No, it doesn't seem right. I was thinking Rini. It's similar and sort of continues tradition. But at the same time, she's her own person without having to live up to the pressures of being the next Serenity."

Malachite nodded. "I like it." He kissed her forehead.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the recesses of the galaxy, Wise Man plotted his next move. "You think you've won, you blasted Sailor Sluts! You've won nothing! I will return and I will have victory!" He waved a hand, the crystal containing the beautiful Zoycite appeared. "Perhaps, it is your turn my dear."

* * *

END SEASON 1

* * *

AN: With the end of season 1, what could season 2 possibly bring to the table? What are Wise Man's plans for Zoycite? Will Rita get her baby? Will Serena and Malachite actually get to have a peaceful life for a change? Will Shadow ever darken their doorstep again? Will Darien ever come back from Elysian? Will Scorpina ever tell Goldar how she feels? Will Goldar ever come to understand this strange human princess? Will Zordon and Metallia finally get to live Happily Ever After?

Find out in Season 2. Premiering soon.

BTW, try to read the part with Serena interacting with Scorpina without laughing.


	91. Chapter 83

AN: I was asked why I didn't just end this and start a sequel, since 90 installments can be a bit tedious to scroll through. Well, while normally I would, I think we all have figured out that normal anything is not going to work for this story. It just doesn't feel right to separate seasons into separate stories like I'm doing with Finding Heaven on Earth.

Elysian exists outside of normal time. This is how Small Lady can be there when she is and not interfere with her Baby-Self's existence. When I say a certain passage of time, that's how long it's been to Darien. He is simply being placed back on Earth that long after his arrival. I hope that makes sense.

Chapter 83: Season 2 Premiere

In the realm of Elysian, Darien spent the next several months in intense training. After assessing his abilities, it was decided he would be trained in both close range and long range weaponry. Thankfully, his experience with throwing roses meant he didn't need too much training with the throwing daggers he was given to replace them. They were meant for emergencies as each dagger could only be used once and his pack only held three at a time. The time that was not needed for long-range training was used for training with two different close-range weapons, a Gladius, a type of sword once used by soldiers of the Ancient Roman Empire, and a Flame-bladed rapier.

The months that passed saw Darien grow from an insecure, college boy who once got his thrills by picking on a pretty meatball-headed girl, into a strong, confident prince, ready to take on any challenge. He got to know the priest and his young lover very well, although he never found out her given name or why she felt so familiar to him. When he wasn't training, he was in the temple with Helios who would teach him all the things that a future king needs to know.

He learned much in that time, but now, twelve months (to him) after his initial arrival, it was time to leave.

He stood in the temple, where he had first entered Elysian with Helios' magic. "You're sure I'm ready to go back? What about him?"

"Darien, it's time. You have come as far as you can here." Helios explained. "Now, you must return to the Earth and to your life. It won't be easy, you have many challenges in your path, but go you must."

Small Lady looked at the man before her with pride. "I know you'll be fine. You'll face those challenges head on and you'll conquer them." To Darien's surprise, she stepped forward and hugged the man. "I believe in you. So does Helios."

Darien accepted the hug. "Thank you, if you both believe in me, I'll do it. Where should I go from here though? It doesn't feel right to return entirely to the life I had before."

Small Lady smiled. "I know just the place."

* * *

The days, for Serena and Malachite, became routine. Malachite took a job at a nearby bakery to keep up appearances. Early in the morning, he would wake up to a slightly burned breakfast that Serena had struggled to make for him. He would in turn eat it, not wanting to hurt her feelings. She was getting better as he had been taking time to teach her the tricks of the kitchen. He had tried to tell her it wasn't necessary but she insisted and so he let her. Then he would leave for the bakery at about eight o'clock and Rini would wake up and demand her breakfast.

Popping the bottle of breast milk on the warmer, Serena peaked her head into the foyer. "Goldar, come eat." She smiled when she saw him talking softly into blue jewel on his wrist.

"Princess, it is highly inappropriate for a servant to eat at his master's table." The sphinx grunted as he did each morning.

Serena put her hands on her hips. "Well you're not gonna eat standing up, and you're not a dog so you're not gonna eat on the floor. And as your princess, I will decide what is appropriate. I don't know what kind of life you lived in Zedd's castle, but you won't be skipping meals in this house. So shut up and eat already." She put a plate of food on the table.

Luna laughed as she came out of the master bedroom. "Serena, you sound more like your mother everyday." She marveled at the change in her ward. When she had first met Serena, she had been unsure whether the irresponsible, whiny, and generally lazy teenager, would be able to handle the job as Sailor Moon. She did grow into the role, kicking and screaming all the way, however. Then just when they had been mere days from challenging the Negaverse and at last defeating them for good, things had gone to hell in a hand basket. Serena was forced to grow up much faster than she had before. The Negaverse was revealed to be much different then they originally thought after Serena formed an alliance with Queen Beryl. She grew up and though things were much better now, Luna couldn't help looking at the teenaged mother and wishing that she could go back to being the naive, innocent girl she was before.

Serena sat down in the chair next to her bodyguard, placing the bottle at Rini's mouth. Goldar ate the burnt eggs and bacon. Zedd and Rita never would have worried about having anything to eat. It was Scorpina who would force him to take time to eat and sleep.

"So how's Scorpina this morning?" She asked.

Goldar grimaced at the question. He was still getting used to this concept of friendly conversation. "She is doing well."

"I've noticed that the two of you are pretty close. Have you thought about asking her out?" Serena asked. Luna lowered her head, a sweat drop appearing on her brow. Maybe she hadn't matured that much, she was still a gossip.

"What is this human term, 'asking her out?'" Goldar asked curious despite himself.

Serena shook her head. "That's where you go to her and say, 'Scorpina, would you like to go dinner/a movie/bowling/dancing/on a romantic walk on the beach under the moonlight'"

"Why would I do that?"

"Please, who do you think you're fooling? I see how you look when you're talking to her. I see how she looks at you when she's able to sneak down here, or when there's a fight with the Power Rangers." Serena said. "She wants you to make a move, so ask her out already."

Goldar growled. "I can't. I have a duty to protect your ladyship." He pointed out.

Just then the doorbell rang and Serena got up to answer it, placing the now sated Rini on her soft mat underneath her baby gym. "And Malachite can protect me quite well for a few hours tonight. So, as your princess, I insist you take the night off and ask her out on a date." She said smugly as she went to the front door.

Goldar looked over at the giggling Rini as she kicked and knocked at the hanging moons and stars on the gym. He took advantage of the quiet to think about what Serena had said.

"AHHH!" Came a terrified scream and Goldar scrambled up out of his seat.

The door slammed and Serena came running into the living room. The door opened and a familiar fiend came hurrying inside. Goldar was immediately at the man's throat.

* * *

Darien had expected the frightened scream and the running away. He had even expected Malachite to possibly decapitate him upon entry. He had not expected a giant, gold-armored, blue sphinx to pin him to a wall, with a large sword at his throat.

"Whoa!" Darien held up his hands in a non-threatening manner. "Serena, please, I'm not here to hurt you. Please, let me just talk to you. Please."

Serena peaked out from her hiding place in the living room closet. "Darien? Is that really you?"

"Yeah, who else would it be?" Had she met his dark half?

"How did we first meet? In this time?" She asked as a test.

He shrugged. "You threw your awful test paper at me."

Serena came out of the closet. "You can let him go, Goldar. He's... well he's not gonna hurt me."

Goldar lowered his sword. "Very well, but you make one wrong move and I will take great pleasure of relieving your shoulders of the weight of your head."

* * *

AN: Why did Darien go to see Serena? Find out next chapter. I'm tired.


	92. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

Goldar lowered his sword. "Very well, but you make one wrong move and I will take great pleasure of relieving your shoulders of the weight of your head."

Darien nodded. "Duly noted." Somehow he doubted his training would be worth anything against this monster. "Serena...who?" He asked as made no move to sit.

"That's Goldar, my bodyguard." Serena explained simply. While she knew this wasn't her attacker, not really, she and Darien still had not parted on good terms. She wondered how much she should tell him or if she shouldn't just show him the door. "Lets cut to the chase, Darien. Why are you here?"

The Earth Prince sighed. "I came to apologize. Both for what I was forced to do to you and for how I treated you and Malachite."

Serena looked away. "I don't know what you want me to say Darien. I wish I could say I forgive you."

Darien shook his head. "I don't you expect you to forgive me. What I did was unforgivable. But I did have to at least apologize. It's all I got."

Serena was saved from answering when Rini started to fuss from her mat. She went to change her baby, leaving Darien facing a most displeased Goldar.

"I'm confused. Are you the one who attacked her before or aren't you?"

"I am and at the same time, I am not. I was possessed by my darker half at the time and why am I even telling you this? What do you have to do with her? Did Beryl assign you to her guard? I thought Malachite was doing that." Darien asked.

Goldar snorted. "You will tell me what I want to know if you want to leave alive. How I came to be her bodyguard is none of your business. Now, you've apparently done something to anger her. And I know for a fact that is very hard to do. If I am given reason to believe you may have harmed her or dishonored the princess in some way, I won't hesitate and they will never ever find your body."

Darien remembered that sword at his neck. Something about this creature seemed very dark in nature. How could Serena have accepted something so obviously evil as a bodyguard, even of it had been Beryl's idea as he assumed.

"Thank you Goldar," Serena said finally coming back with the pink mop-top, now dressed in a onesie version of the Yellow Ranger uniform that had been Trini's baby shower gift.

Darien frowned at the sight of the baby in her arms. "Um...who is this? You babysitting?"

Serena wondered how to answer. How much did Darien deserve to know about this. After all, he wasn't really to blame for his attack on her. Shadow had admitted to the possession. Rini was technically his daughter too. However, he also hadn't been there at all in the last year. He hadn't even helped in that battle with Wise Man.

"No Darien. I'm not babysitting. This is my baby." She finally decided on telling some of the truth.

Darien's eyes went wide. "Heh, figures Malachite wouldn't waste any time. Can I talk to you alone?"

"After last time, no. Anything you need to say to me, can be said I front of Goldar." Serena stated.

Finally Darien sighed. "Alright. Serena, I know what was done cannot be forgiven, but it cannot be undone. I can't turn back time. I only wish I could. I would like to make reparations for both my treatment of you and for what my dark half did to you. I would like to offer myself to your service."

"That won't be necessary." Malachite's voice came from just inside the front door. The man wore a well-stained apron and even had a little dough in his hair. Even so, he made for an intimidating picture. He crossed the foyer and swept Serena into his protective arms.

Darien frowned. "I believe I offered my services to Serena, not you."

"And I said it would not be necessary." Malachite repeated. "Goldar has proven himself more than adequate protection for her and MY daughter." Darien wondered why he felt the need to emphasize the "my."

Goldar looked smugly at Darien. "If you really want to make "reparations" though, I might have a solution."

* * *

On the moon,

"Zedd, I want some ice cream!" Rita whined as Zedd struggled to look through the telescope.

The sorcerer sighed long-sufferingly. "Ice cream is an Earth, woman."

"So, I want some." Rita was also shocked that she wanted the human treat. "Go get me some!"

"Of course," he said. "Just let me go down to the planet and walk into a store and get you some ice cream. That would go over well."

Rita pouted. "Well you should! This is your fault you know!"

"My fault? You're the one who begged me to get you pregnant!" He shouted. "Forget it, you're not getting any ice cream! There's plenty of food here. I swear, you're like a child!"

Scorpina heard the bickering and came in. "If my lady wishes ice cream, I could go retrieve it." She offered, it gave her an excuse to go to Earth without causing trouble. Which meant...

Zedd growled but Rita jumped at the idea. "Yes! That's a good idea. You Scorpina will go to Earth at once and get me five gallons of mint chocolate chip." She reached for the money she had her a small little pickpocket monster steal for her while the Power Rangers focused on the larger monsters. "Anything for you Zeddie darling?"

After a few moments of irritated grumbling, the sorcerer finally grunted. "A bottle of bourbon." He massaged his aching temples.

Scorpina took the money and left, passing Finster.

"My Lord, there seems to be a visitor." He told them.

Zedd looked up. "A visitor?"

Finster nodded. "Yes, he's dressed all in black robes and carries a crystal ball"

Rita clasped her hands together and her eyes lit up. "Oh it's my old teacher! Show him in immediately, Finster!"

Zedd gave up on spying on the Earth. "Who is it!"

"My old teacher, Wise Man. He's without a doubt the most powerful wizard in the universe." Rita said.

Zedd growled. "More powerful than me?"

"Oh Zeddie-baby, don't be like that. He's more powerful by far because he's had millions of years to practice." Rita explained. "He taught me everything I know."

Before Zedd could say more, a man in black robes floated in. Rita squealed and ran over to the man.

"Teacher!" She held out her arms and hugged the Wise Man gently. "How good it is to see you. What brings you by?"

Wise Man returned the hug. "I heard some rumors about my favorite student and wished to see if they were true. I heard you got married."

"It's true, Teacher. This is my husband, Lord Zedd. He's a very powerful sorcerer." Rita introduced. "Zedd, this is my teacher."

Wise Man feigned a hurt tone. "Ahh then it is true. My favorite student went and got married and didn't even think to invite her dear teacher."

Rita waved it off. "Oh it wasn't a big ceremony, it was sort of unexpected."

"And what is this," Wise Man looked her over. "In the family way, I see. Have you informed your father?"

"No, and don't plan to. You know we haven't seen eye to eye, Teacher." Rita said. "But you're here, that's what matters. Squat, Baboo, prepare the guest suite immediately."

The bumbling servants bowed and rushed off to do her bidding.

"How long do you plan on staying?" Zedd asked. He wasn't sure he liked this man who had his wife's praise and admiration.

Wise Man shrugged. "I heard that you two were having issues with a band of humans on the Earth. As a very late wedding gift, I come to offer my magic to your cause."

For some reason, Zedd felt a chill go down his back and he remembered Odin's warning.

* * *

AN: Uh oh, Wise Man's back. Why's he really joining Rita and Zedd? What are his plans?


	93. Chapter 85

AN: I need help. I know Wise Man needs life energy to revive Zoycite. What other necessities can you imagine her needing? Not a pure heart, that's a different enemy. And he hardly wants one pure of heart to as a soldier.

Chapter 85

In the guest suite, Wise Man considered his next move on the Earth. "I will have her crystal! I will reclaim the Black Crystal. The universe will be mine." He snapped his fingers and Zoycite appeared. "It's nearly time my dear pupil. You just need a few necessities to regain your life and freedom, and become my right hand. Shadows, to me!"

A large shadow cast itself behind Wise Man, splitting into four human size pillars of darkness. Out of them stepped four young ladies dressed as Sailor Scouts, except where white should have been, the uniform was completely black.

A girl with blonde hair tied in a black bow stepped forward and led the four in kneeling before the dark wizard. "Shadows reporting for duty Master. What is your bidding?"

Wise Man held out his hand. In the palm appeared a crystal decanter. "I need this bottle filled with life energy. Be careful not to draw attention to yourself. None must know what you are up to. It would thus not be wise to take it all from one victim."

* * *

The Command Center had changed over the past year. The tube that Zordon had spent more than 1000 years inside, had been removed. That tube held only bad memories. While they still had the main computer, they had converted part of it into a home for himself and Metallia.

The two lovers were currently making up for that millennium of no physical contact when the Power Rangers came into the computer room.

Zach laughed at their teacher and his wife making out like teenagers, Metallia on his lap. "Zordon and Metallia sitting in a tree..." He teased.

The two pulled away though Metallia stayed on his knee. "Zachary Taylor!" She scolded good-naturedly.

Kimberly smacked Zach. "Ignore him you two." The girl came over to hug her mentor, a habit she had made since his release. "How are you two today?"

"Very good," Zordon answered. "Though I've been considering finding a job now that I am free."

Metallia shook her head. "I told him he didn't need to though."

"I want to. I want to get out among the people of this world. Stretch my legs and get adapted to the era. Besides, what better way to keep an eye on the Rangers."

Tommy put down his bag. "If you're thinking about a job, I know Angel Grove High needs a janitor."

Zordon seemed to consider it as Alpha came in.

"Ay yi yi, that sounds like fun Zordon." The doorbell soundbite on the computer went off indicating visitors. Alpha pressed the answer button, activating the outside camera. "Oh hello Malachite and Serena, come right on in."

Serena and Malachite came in. Serena hugged Trini and Kimberly in greeting. Surprisingly however, Goldar followed. Normally he would stay outside.

The Power Rangers tensed for a possible confrontation. Even after all this time, they had trouble letting go of the past.

Metallia's hand touched Tommy's shoulder before any of them could question Goldar's presence. "Endymion?" She had seen the man that Goldar had his sword trained on.

"Forgive the intrusion, my lady." Malachite bowed to the former queen. "We had a visitor early this morning. Serena..."

Serena explained to them what Darien was doing there. "He says he wants to make amends for what he was forced to do but I'll be honest, I wouldn't feel comfortable with him near me or our baby."

Darien grimaced. He had thought he could forgive himself. He had been under the impression that she would forgive him too. Small Lady and Helios practically assured him that she would.

"Serena...whether you forgive me or not," he finally stepped up despite the constant threat of Goldar's sword. "I am sorry for what happened. All I want is to be help protect you. It's all I have."

Serena whirled on him. "Darien, that's not it! I know it wasn't you damn it! I'm talking about before that. The way you treated me like an object, a possession, a prize to be won. The way you said you accepted my decision but went behind my back to threaten Malachite and even used Zoycite against him as some sadistic attempt at a guilt-trip!" She panted, unaware of all eyes staring at her. "I trusted you Darien! After my friends betrayed me, I still trusted you! As Tuxedo Mask, as Prince Endymion, I trusted you! You were there for me from fight number 1. I believed as long as I could still trust you...as long as you believed in as Sailor Moon and Serena...that you weren't just helping me for some reward at the end...You betrayed that trust Darien when you treated me the way you did." She wiped away the falling tears. "I'll never be able to know whether you're helping me because you really want to or because you're hoping that you'll get some reward." She indicated her body to show what sort of reward she believed he expected. She suddenly became aware of the stunned audience. Even Goldar seemed highly concerned at her outburst. Ashamed, she ran from the Command Center.

Malachite began to chase after her but was stopped by Metallia. She indicated a floored Darien. They needed to deal with him. "Goldar?" He didn't need to finish the request. The creature bowed and left.

"How can you ask him to go after her?" Darien asked. "He's so dark...evil." He noticed that the teens in the room clearly agreed with the assessment.

Malachite frowned. "I detest the idea that anything dark must be inherently evil. Goldar's protected her before. I trust him."

Zordon stood, ending any and all chance for argument regarding Goldar. "Alright. We have a dilemma. You...Darien is it? You need a way to prove yourself without making Serena uncomfortable, staying well away from her if at all possible. Let us focus on that."

* * *

Outside, Serena leaned forward against the cold stone of the

Command Center. The giant shadow indicating her to Goldar.

"I'm sorry...I just...I got so angry..." She stammered.

"You owe no explanation. If you wish I could just kill him and be done with him altogether." The sphinx offered in all seriousness.

She shook her head. "No. Killing him won't fix it."

Goldar waved his sword fiercely. "Why not? Where I come from, someone pisses you off, wrongs you, you kill them if only so they can't hurt you again."

"No." She said simply. "Here, we don't kill someone just because they make us angry or if they hurt us. Goldar, the fact is in the real world you are going to be hurt. People are going to make you mad, they're going to offend you, they're going to betray you. They are going to hurt you. That's life. It's the way it is."

"So how do you make sure it doesn't happen again?" He asked. "You kill them, that's the only way I know.

"You do what I just did." Serena said patiently. She knew that in part, she was meant to teach Goldar these things. "You refuse to have anything more to do with them than you need to. Violence is not the answer. Only when there is no other option." She trembled. "I just let my anger get the best of me right there. He just hurt me so much." The tears peaked at the corners of her eyes.

Goldar wasn't sure what to do or how to answer. The beeping of his wrist communicator spared him from having to answer. "Scorpina?"

"Goldar, I'm on my way to Earth. Rita wants ice cream." Scorpina could be heard. "Are you busy?"

Goldar gulped but Serena answered for him, perking up instantly at remembering her personal mission. "He's not too busy. Meet him at the Dairy Queen." Goldar glared at her. "What? Go meet her, and remember you have the night off so take her out. Make a move cause she's not likely to wait forever. Don't wait until its too late. Go. I'll be fine." Goldar looked about to protest. "Go!"

At the order, he could only obey. He bowed and flew off for the Dairy Queen.

* * *

AN: Serena's sweet but she's hardly perfect. She's still angry, she just never really had the chance to express it. She never felt allowed to express it. I can see her meddling in Goldar and Scorpina's relationship (after all, she did meddle with Andrew and Reika's in SS).

Coming up: Raye informs Serena of a new threat in Tokyo and the appearance of two new scouts who apparently are not affiliated with Serenity. Scorpina discovers her sneaking off isn't exactly a secret to some in the castle. Tickets to the theater gives Serena the perfect match-making moment. However the theater also gives Zedd an idea for a new monster.


	94. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

In Tokyo,

"Mjollnir!" Jupiter shouted, bashing her hammer on the streets of the city, electrocuting the Heart Snatcher that had stolen their friend, Lizzie's pure heart crystal.

Mercury, on the other side of the monster, cried out. "Mercury Blizzard!"

A snow and ice storm raced around the monster freezing it in place, causing it to drop the heart crystal. Before either of them could grab it, a scout with beautiful aquamarine hair appeared and claimed it.

"Hey give that back!" Mars demanded. "Mars Fire Storm!" She directed the blow towards the beast. It disintegrated with the power of the Ragnanrok Scout.

Sailor Meptune stood off to the side with her partner, Sailor Uranus, examining the heart crystal.

"I said, give it back!" Mars demanded again.

Uranus stood and threw it back to her. "It's not the right one!" She clenched her fist. "We'll never find them at this rate!"

Sailor Neptune touched her lover's shoulders. "We will Uranus. We will."

As they jumped away without so much as a a farewell; Mars, Jupiter and Mercury powered down.

"What do you think they're looking for anyway?" Lita asked.

Raye shrugged. "I don't know. But I think it's time I informed Serena of this new fight." She walked off touching her earring to initiate the call.

* * *

Serena re-entered the Command Center. Malachite hugged her tight. "I'm okay. Where is he?"

"I sent him to Beryl for the time being." Metallia said. "Zordon and I are going to figure out a compromise to this problem. Don't worry child, he won't be allowed near you without your permission unless it's an emergency."

"You sure you're okay Serena?" Tommy asked. He hated seeing a young woman cry.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry I lost my cool earlier."

"Hey, we all lose it every now and then. What's important is that you have friends to help you get through it." Jason told her.

Malachite looked around. "Did Goldar stay outside?"

"No." Serena shook her head, smiling mischievously. "He went to get ice cream with Scorpina."

Malachite laughed while the others just shook their heads. "You've been meddling again."

"No, I haven't! She called to say Rita wants ice cream and if he wanted to meet while she was down here. I simply gave him permission." Serena insisted. "And told him he had the night off so he should ask her out."

"Wow. Goldar, Scorpina, ice cream, there's an image." Trini said.

"Serena, we should warn you, again. I know you two trust him but Goldar has a history of being very evil. Scorpina too." Tommy said.

Serena bristled. "I know they have a history. But that's history. If you want someone to change for the better, you have to give them reason to. Maybe he never took this chance before because he knew the six of you would never give him a chance. Get to really know him before you judge." She looked at Malachite. "I didn't at first, and I nearly ended up killing a world of innocent people."

Metallia smiled and went to hug the girl. Zordon looked at the Rangers. "Yes Rangers. I'm afraid I failed to give you this lesson. I know Goldar hasn't been trustworthy in the past but he hasn't done anything wrong since defecting. I think he really has changed. Try to give him a chance, be his friend, show him why he's better off on this side of the fence."

Serena smiled. "Thanks Zordon." Her earrings started beeping.

"Serena? I have something important to tell you. Can you meet me at your place?" Raye asked.

"Sure Raye, we'll be there in a few." She looked at Malachite. "I need to get back to the house. Thanks for your help guys. See ya."

* * *

The clerk at the Dairy Queen counter was shaking as he took the huge sphinx creature's order. He naturally wanted to scream for the Power Rangers but the thing was just ordering ice cream for him and his surprisingly lovely companion and money was money.

Goldar would have had to be an idiot not to notice customers around their table flee in terror. He pretended it didn't bother him and turned his attention to Scorpina.

The woman couldn't hold back the smile at being with her best friend and seeing her smile, he found he was having trouble keeping up his grumpy persona. "So...why does Rita suddenly want ice cream? She hates human stuff."

Scorpina took a bite of her waffle cone. "Ehh, she's pregnant so I think she's having cravings."

Goldar blinked. "Excuse me, did you say..."

"Yep. She's pregnant. She and Zedd have been spying on you a lot over the last year. She saw Serena with her baby and decided she wanted a baby." She explained

Goldar was stunned. "And Lord Zedd agreed?"

Scorpina rolled her eyes. "Not at first but he is male and considering how babies are made."

"SCORPINA!" Goldar roared, frightening the few customers that had stayed. He covered his ears desperately. "That's something I don't even want to imagine! Ahh too late! Get out of my head!"

Scorpina laughed. "Hey, at least you were here. You didn't have to hear it. I'd say you got off easy." She hadn't been sure about him leaving Zedd's side. She had been sure that he would regret it or worse, he might forget about her. However, she'd seen a change in him. One she liked. For one, he smiled a lot more. He still acted like grouch, tried to tell her that he only stayed because he didn't want to piss of a god or something like that.

* * *

Up on the moon, Rita had made Zedd leave the telescope to plan his next attack on the Earth. She looked through instead. "Where is Scorpina with my ice cream?" She sought Angel Grove for her servant. She came to stop, gasping in shock to see her with Goldar. "Why Scorpina, I never..." Petty anger filled her until she felt a kick inside her belly. She started at the feeling. It was familiar to her except, as far as she could remember, this was the first time the baby had kicked. The start took the petty anger out of her for the most part and she returned to looking at the two. Scorpina was laughing at something that her former warrior had said and Rita felt her mouth fall open. How had she missed it before? It was so obvious.

* * *

Their ice cream eaten, Scorpina went to purchase Rita's. Goldar remembered Serena's order to ask Scorpina out, though he still didn't quite understand the idiom.

"Well, I need to get back before she notices I've been gone so long." Scorpina said.

He tried to say it. "Umm...okay. See ya."

She giggled. "You've been on Earth too long. You're using their phrases. Bye." Scorpina turned and quickly ran off. She nearly forgot to stop at an ABC store for Zedd's whiskey.

* * *

Upon meeting Raye and getting Rini from the babysitting youma, Serena took her "general" to the Juice Bar.

"Hey Serena," Ernie greeted her. "Good to see you."

"Hey Ernie, this is my friend Raye. She's visiting from Tokyo." Serena introduced the priestess. "Can we get two hot fudge sundaes please?"

Ernie nodded. "Hey, I won a pair of tickets to see "The Phantom of the Opera" at the downtown music hall tomorrow. It's not really my thing, would you like them?"

Musicals weren't really her thing either but, "Sure Ernie, thanks. I will definitely be able to use these."

Raye saw the look in her friend's eye. "What are you planning Serena?"

"Nothing, Raye." Serena took the tray with the sundaes and led Raye to quiet table. "So what's up?"

"There's a new enemy. Nothing we can't handle so far. But as princess, you should know. They seem to be after pure heart crystals." Raye explained.

Serena nodded, listening. "How many attacks have there been so far?"

"Three." She said. "I was the first target. Though I don't know why. I certainly don't have a pure heart."

Serena touched her arm. "Yes you do. I told you, I forgive you. Now is there anything else you can tell me?"

Raye sighed. "Well, there's also two more scouts. They call themselves Uranus and Neptune. They don't seem to want to be part of the group either."

"Maybe the outer solar system had their own team." Serena said. "I assume we're not the only Sailor Team in existence."

"I can understand that Serena, but its how they go about the fight that pisses me off." Raye told Serena about them stealing Lizzie's crystal, refusing to return it until they verified it wasn't what they were looking for. "I'm sorry but the thought of scouts willing to kill in order too accomplish their mission..."

Serena considered what Raye said. She considered what she had learned about leadership from Zordon, Jason, Tommy, Metallia, Beryl, Malachite and Goldar. "Hmm, okay, here's what you're going to do. When we get back to the house, I will give you a letter. The next time you see them, give them that letter. I will handle the matter from there."

* * *

In their shared apartment, a young woman with long aqua hair sat looking out the window. Another woman, with short blonde hair, came over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Where could she be?" The aqua-haired girl asked

"We'll find her." The blonde promised. "I know we'll find her. And she will save this galaxy from the silence ahead."

"When?" The other woman asked hopelessly.

"Soon. Very soon."

* * *

AN: Ending chapter here. Yes, Serena is going to send Goldar and Scorpina to see The Phantom of the Opera. This could be interesting.


	95. Chapter 87

AN: A lot of the early second season will focus on Scorpina and Goldar. This is for a very good reason. Scorpina is a VERY critical character to the S storyline and their relationship is actually planned to be a parallel to another relationship which is meant as a plot device for another character down the line. In order for any of that to make sense, I need to take some time to develop them as individual characters and as romantic interests. Rita and Zedd will also see heavy development for this same reason. Consider, how does Rita know Wise Man? We also know from experience that Wise Man works only for his own benefit. What does he want from Rita and Zedd?

This chapter is dedicated to my biological father who passed away a year ago today. I love you Daddy and I miss you.

* * *

In Memory of Keith A. Mattingly  
August 17, 1963-May 17, 2012

* * *

Chapter 87  
Goldar found Serena at the Juice Bar, enjoying her outing with the Red Scout. Rini was sucking contentedly on a pacifier, sitting in her stroller facing her mother. When her red eyes saw him, they seemed to light up and she gave a light squeal of glee.

Serena turned. "Oh Goldar, did you have a good time? Did you ask her?"

Raye realized quickly that Serena was being her normal self when it came to someone else's relationships. She felt a little sorry for the sphinx who glared at the girl.

"I didn't have the opportunity. She had to return. But I did buy her ice cream, so there."

Serena smiled. "That's a good start. But I do have something for you. Ernie gave them to me." She held out the tickets. And here is what you're going to do."

* * *

-  
Scorpina slipped out of the Rainbow Road room and back into the castle with the 5 gallons of ice cream and the whiskey in a big bag. She went to go find Rita.

"Well, well, someone took an awful long time to get some ice cream and liquor." Rita said. "What were you up to?"

Scorpina shook her head. "Um, the first place didn't have mint chocolate chip so I had to go to another store. Then I wasn't sure which brand of whiskey the Master wanted."

As if hearing the word whiskey, Zedd came in. "As long as it gets me drunk, I don't care." He took the bottle of Wild Turkey 101 from the bag and left as quick as he came.

For a few moments no one said anything as they processed what just happened. Finally, Rita looked back at her errant servant. She pondered whether she should force a confession out of Scorpina. She decided to let it go for the time being, though she didn't know why. "Well then, go about your business. I will call when I have a mission for you."

Scorpina breathed a sigh of relief. For a moment, she thought she'd been caught. She quickly hurried from the throne room. She reached the hallway just as her earring beeped to indicate an incoming call. "Goldar?" She said touching the earring on the right.

"Um...Scorpina...I didn't get...to ask," the voice sounded nervous b Scorpina could hear her Serena in the background encouraging him on. "I have two tickets...to the opera...I mean to the Phantom of the Opera." He sounded like he was reading the title of the show off the tickets. "Would you...um..."

"Would I go with you?" She finished, sparing him from having to finish himself. "Yes, I will. When is it?"

Again he read aloud. "7:00pm tomorrow evening. That's 19:00 hours by our time."

"Alright, I'll meet you at Serenity's at 5:30."

* * *

-  
Meanwhile, Zedd was reading the Angel Grove Post, as he knocked back a shot, which he had started getting as another means of keeping informed on his foes. "Hmm, tomorrow night only, Andrew Lloyd Webber's Tony-Award Winning musical "The Phantom of the Opera." Hmm, such a popular musical will attract many victims. Sounds like a good chance to wreak some havoc."

* * *

-  
The next evening

"You're not going in that?" Serena asked incredulous when Goldar insisted that he was ready.

Goldar frowned. "Why not?

Serena shook her head. "Question, is that armor surgically attached to you?"

"Of course not, how would I bathe?"

"Then you can take it off and change into the suit I laid on your bed. Armor is not the appropriate attire for the theater. Go on." She insisted, not noticing his twitching eyebrow.

Goldar frowned. "Now Princess, I have let you meddle in my affairs long enough. I am not gonna let you tell me what I can and cannot wear. You're not my mother."

"Goldar, you've trusted me this far. Would it kill you to trust me just a little more?" Serena pressed. "Go on. Bulky, clanking armor will only piss off the others that go see it. When you're done changing, we'll do something about your hair."

Goldar growled. He could continue arguing and hear her nagging all night. Or he could change and achieve some silence. He chose the more peaceful method and went to change.

* * *

-  
On the moon, Scorpina slipped quietly from her own room and prepared to hurry for the Rainbow Road.

"Surely you weren't thinking of attending the theater in your armor." Rita said from beside the door behind her.

Scorpina froze. What should she say or do. "Um...I was..."

"Just going to the theater with Goldar." Rita finished. "I heard him ask, somehow, and I heard you say yes. Don't lie to me, Scorpina. I saw you with him yesterday. I know why you hid it, I'm not an idiot. But even I can't pretend I don't see you about to commit a fashion disaster."

"Um...I don't have anything else to wear." Scorpina admitted. Wasn't Rita going to get angry, claim a headache, punish her somehow?

Rita sighed. She could afford to be generous, she supposed. "We might. Come." She grabbed the amazon's hand and pulled her into another room.

* * *

-  
"Serena, are you sure about that?" Malachite asked while he rocked Rini.

"Yes! It's a popular style for men with long hair." Serena said, working hard on Goldar's long mane. Malachite had been surprised to see that without the helmet he resembled more of a lion than an ape.

"I thought you had wings." Malachite asked.

Goldar growled in annoyance at being used as a Ken doll. "They're part of the armor, they're not real. Can we be done now? She's gonna be here any minute."

Serena relented and stepped back. "There, go take a look in the mirror."

Goldar obeyed, his jaw dropping in dismay at the sight of his hair tied in a white ribbon. "What have you done to me? I look like a...a wuss." The white ribbon showed up well in his dark hair and was a contrast against the black tuxedo she had somehow managed to get in his size. How had she even known his size? And his feet were hating the black wingtip dress shoes. They fit well but he just wasn't used to them.

She went and brushed off the front of his jacket. "You look dashing, she will love it."

The doorbell rang and Goldar grunted. "I can't let her see me like this! I'm a mighty warrior, not a variety of flower!"

Malachite laughed and went to answer the door to silence his protests. He didn't entirely approve of Serena's meddling but knew the project was good for her and would really only be for Goldar's own good.

When he opened the door, Rini held snug in the crook of his other arm, Goldar's jaw dropped. Stunning royal blue with silver beading around the sweetheart neckline. Silver beading accentuating the natural waist as the skirt dropped down in an A-line. A sheer black silk shawl covered her bare shoulders.

The sphinx closed his mouth with an audible click. He blinked his eyes as a vague memory danced foggily before them. Nervously, he stepped up to her, bowing at the waist.

Scorpina had been equally stunned at the sight of Goldar in a tuxedo. Just him being out of his armor was surprising enough but a tuxedo. It could only be the work of...

"Wow Scorpina. You look great!" Serena complimented with one of her irritating smiles. "Doesn't she Goldar?"

He looked at Serena then back at Scorpina, unsure what to say. "You look..."

Noticing a lack of words from her guard, Serena whispered. "Beautiful, gorgeous, excellent..."

"Nice." He finally said.

Serena shrugged. "That works too. Now I rented you two a limo." Malachite shot a look at her but knew it wouldn't be worth arguing. She'd only done it to be nice. "Go have fun." Softly she whispered. "Offer her your arm."

Goldar was clearly confused unti Malachite placed Rini in her swing and came over to Serena, holding one arm behind his back and holding his other arm out, bent 90 degrees at the elbow. Suddenly wanting to do this right, to impress her, he mimicked Malachite's behavior.

Scorpina took the proffered arm, silently in awe at how she could actually feel his muscles in this attire as opposed to his armor. She knew he was well-built but to feel how well-built was a new experience. Subtly she squeezed affectionately as they left.

Serena waved as the limo drove off. She turned to Malachite. "Well, guess we should get ready to go too."

"What?" Malachite asked just the hall closet opened and Ami came through. "Um..."

"Hey Serena, Malachite." She knelt down at the happy baby. "And hey to you too sweetheart. I get to babysit you tonight, yes I do." She tickled under Rini's chin, earning a giggle.

"Serena?" Malachite asked. "We're not going to follow and spy on them."

"What spying?" Serena said with false innocence. "We haven't a proper date since the baby was born. The tickets were on sale, and so was the limo by the way." She knew he had been worried, despite having plenty of money to live on. "We're not spying. We just happen to be going to see the same musical."

"That's a very fine distinction. Alright, since the tickets are already paid for, I guess." He kissed her and went to get changed into more appropriate clothes.

Serena hugged Ami. "Thanks Ami. Sorry to get you short notice."

"It's fine Serena, I love watching Rini." Ami said.

* * *

-  
AN: Wild Turkey is a real brand of Whiskey. My step-father drinks it. Zedd is getting drunk because he's married to a pregnant Rita. Rita is getting in touch with her maternal side, largely because pregnancy invokes that sort of behavior. It should be noted that in the original Sentai, Bandora (Rita) is actually nice to her subordinates. She doesn't act like a grade A bitch to them, only the humans who are her enemies.

Game time: Find the Reference hidden in this chapter.

Challenge: Draw Scorpina and Goldar going on their date.

Note: Either I will not post for a day or so, or my chapters might be a bit angsty as I mourn.


	96. Chapter 88

Chapter 88

"Uranus, get the crystal!" Neptune shouted as she beat on the heart snatcher of the evening.

Uranus leapt to grab the crystal but was stopped by the appearance of a red-haired man in a brown vest and green camouflage pants. He grabbed the crystal out of her reach.

"Hey, give it back!" Uranus ordered angrily. How dare he take her prize.

"I don't know if this is what you're looking for or not, but it doesn't belong to you." Rubeus stated simply. "It belongs to the musician."

Uranus growled. "We need that crystal!"

"You're as bad as the evil you fight if you insist on taking that which is not yours." Jadeite said as he appeared beside Rubeus. He took the crystal from the Black Moon general and went to return it to the violinist.

An attack from Mars destroyed the monster that Neptune was fighting. The two Outer Scouts were clearly at a loss. They hadn't expected the inner solar system team to be so strong, even when they were so obviously fragmented.

"Come on Uranus. I don't think it's what we were looking for anyway."

"Wait!" Mars stopped them with a call. "I have something for you. From our Princess."

Uranus led Neptune in turning back to face the Red Scout. "What?"

Mars walked forward with a pink envelope covered in moons and stars. "I have informed her about your interference in the battles. She wishes to meet with you and your princess at the earliest possible convenience. Her contact information is in the letter."

Neptune took the proffered letter. "We will consider such a meeting."

"She said to say if you don't want to risk becoming our enemy, you will meet with her." Raye lied. Okay, Serena didn't say that but she was getting right sick of these jerks.

Uranus frowned. "We will consider it." Though she knew that she and Neptune did not want to make enemies of the Inner Team.

* * *

"Bravi, bravi, bravissimi"

"Where in the world have you been hiding..."

Kimberly sat with Tommy, her head on his shoulder as they watched the musical. She loved this play. "Thanks for bringing me tonight, Tommy."

Tommy held his girlfriend, petting her hair gently. The romantic moment however was interrupted when Kimberly suddenly sat bolt upright. "What is it?"

The Pink Ranger pointed at the private balcony box on the left side of the theater. "It's Goldar! And...I think that's Scorpina."

Tommy looked and gaped. "That's Scorpina? Wow...the lucky dog. Ow!" He grit his teeth as Kimberly smacked him. "Sorry. You're hotter though, by far hotter."

"Good."

* * *

Waiting in the rafters of the theater was the monster Zedd had created from one of the masks from the costume department. He was waiting for the ideal moment to attack.

* * *

The two aliens watched the performance with fascination. This was the first time either of them had seen an Earth play. The story of the chorus girl Christine Daee and the misshapen human called The Phantom was such an intriguing tale. At some point, Scorpina found her hand slipping down to hold Goldar's. Surprised, Goldar accepted it and clutched it close while her head lay down upon his broad chest.

"Seraphim, away with this pretense. You cannot speak in my husband's absence. Poor fool he makes me laugh..."

"Did I not instruct that box 5 was to be kept empty."

"It's him."

"Your part is silent little toad!"

"A toad madam, perhaps it is you who are the toad."

* * *

From her seat beside Malachite, Serena watched the pair. She felt more than a little smug to see that she had been very right in her assessment of the relationship.

"You're spying, Moonbow." Malachite scolded softly. "You need to let them be. Que sera sera."

Serena grinned sheepishly. "Sorry." She returned to watching the musical. She didn't see Malachite look up, a frown on his face.

* * *

Up on the moon, Rita did her own spying.

"What are you looking at my evil wife?" Zedd asked as he came into the throne room.

"Oh nothing, just considering the perfect attack on the Rangers." She said quickly.

Zedd chuckled. "Well, if any of them went to the theater tonight, they will be in for quite a surprise."

Rita jumped. "What?"

"I planted a monster in the theater. It will attack at the climax of the play." Zedd explained. "It was the perfect place to attack a large crowd at once."

"You idiot!" She slapped her husband. "Scorpina is at the theater tonight!"

"Good, then she can aid in the attack." Zedd said simply, obviously not understanding.

"She's on a date! She's not in her battle gear. She could be killed!" Rita shrieked. "What good would attacking the theater do anyway? Recall your creature!"

Zedd growled. "Scorpina is on a date? With whom? Why would she date one of those pathetic humans?"

"She had my permission. She's my soldier, not yours. Now recall your monster, immediately!"

"I will do nothing of the sort. Who is Scorpina with?" Zedd demanded again. He shoved Rita out of the way of the telescope to look. "Goldar! She's with that blasted traitor and she had your permission!" With his staff he sent a message to his monster. "Phantom Mantis, change of plans. Attack immediately. Be sure you kill the traitor!"

* * *

Scorpina had gotten up to use the bathroom during the intermission and entr'acte. Goldar frowned as he felt something strange behind him. He stood up and turned around to see a monster. It looked strangely like an insect but wore a copy of the Phantom's costume. One hand was clearly a gun of some kind.

"I guess Zedd sent you to kill me, didn't he." Goldar said crouching into a battle-stance. He didn't have his armor or even his sword but damn it, he wouldn't make it easy on this thing,

"He did. He said kill the traitor." The creature said aiming at Goldar.

* * *

Serena waited in the line for the bathroom. She gasped when Kimberly came out.

"Hey Kim!" Serena called.

"Hey Serena," Kim greeted. "I didn't know you were here."

"Me either. Great show so far." Serena said. Her face lit up when realized who was in front of her in line. "Don't you think Scorpina?"

Scorpina forced a good-natured grin. "Yes. It's interesting.

Kimberly also noticed one of their more formidable foes. Remembering Zordon's wise words, she also forced herself to smile. "Scorpina, I didn't recognize you. You look very nice in that dress."

Scorpina nodded her acknowledgement and opened her mouth to speak when an explosion rocked the building. Screams came from the stage area. Quickly they all ran in the direction of those screams.

* * *

Goldar was blown off the balcony and onto the stage by the creature's blaster. One sleeve of the tuxedo was destroyed and Goldar went ahead and ripped off the other sleeve. "Is that all you got?"

Tommy watched with surprise as Goldar went head to head with the creature. Kimberly's hand on his shoulder as she reappeared brought him back to his senses. "Call the others. It's morphin' time!"

"Tigerzord!"

"Pterodactyl!"

While Tommy jumped into action, Kim called for the others.

Seeing Goldar facing the monster, Scorpina ran to the stage. "Goldar!"

* * *

Zedd growled. "Kill her too, Phantom Mantis!"

Rita screamed in rage. "Don't you dare Zedd! She's not a traitor, she was just on a date!"

"She was with that traitor, that makes her a traitor as well."

"No! Zedd if you don't belay that order, I will never ever forgive you!" Rita declared. "I will hate you forever!" The one time she tries to be nice and it blows up in her face.

* * *

Phantom Mantis squealed with glee at the order. "Oh goody, Zedd has just asked me to kill you both. Such is the fate of a traitor. Well, ladies first." He aimed at the young woman.

Goldar was about to charge to protect Scorpina when a silver disc came flying through the air, striking the creature's arm.

"How dare you interrupt a couple while on a romantic outing? The muses may forgive you, but I, Sailor Eclipse, Champion of Love and Justice, shall not." Sailor Eclipse announced her appearance. She and Malachite leapt into the fray just as the Power Rangers did the same.

"Get out of here you two." Malachite ordered. Goldar might be able to handle himself without his armor, but Malachite wasn't taking a chance. "You have no business fighting if you have no means of defending yourselves. Help evacuate the building."

Scorpina began to protest but Goldar stopped her. An order was an order. They ran off, allowing the Rangers to block Mantis.

* * *

"So, the Rangers want to play. Go Putties, aid my Phantom Mantis!" Zedd ordered though he didn't order the monster to pursue Goldar and Scorpia.

"If she gets hurts, Zeddie-poo, I will make your life miserable." Rita threatened.

* * *

An army of Putties appeared beside Mantis and a battle ensued. Tommy easily handled a small squad of the Putties on his own while Kimberly faced another batch.

* * *

"Why are we just running Goldar? We should be fighting. I should probably be fighting the Rangers." Scorpina pointed out.

"We were ordered to help evacuate. I follow orders and neither of us are prepared for battle." Goldar replied. "You can't go back and fight the Rangers because Zedd clearly thinks you're a traitor too. I'm not letting you go back to him after tonight."

"Goldar, I can take care of myself." She insisted.

"I know that." The large sphinx turned and grabbed Scorpina's shoulders. "That doesn't change the fact that if you...if you were hurt..."

Before he could finish, another explosion shook the building causing the ceiling to start cracking. A large piece came crashing down. Thinking fast, Goldar shoved Scorpina out of the way in time to save her from being crushed.

* * *

AN: But was Goldar able to avoid the falling ceiling? Will our heroes be able to defeat the Phantom Mantis? Will Scorpina get another chance to confess her feelings?


	97. Chapter 89

Chapter 89

Thinking fast, Goldar shoved Scorpina out of the way in time to save her from being crushed.

Coughing as dust from the debris choked her for a moment, Scorpina looked to see the exit blocked by the mess of cement. She couldn't see Goldar anywhere, or anything past the wreckage for that matter. "Goldar! Can you hear me?"

From his place on the ground where he landed, Goldar pushed himself up. "I'm fine, what about you?"

"I'm okay but the path is blocked." She called.

"We'll just have to take separate ways. Go on and be careful, I'll meet you at the exit." More explosions could be heard and felt. They would have to be quick. Goldar saw the humans running around like chickens with their heads cut off. When he saw why, he realized that getting out would a lot harder for him. They were blocked on all sides by the cement and the theater was getting ready to collapse.

He ran to one pile of rubble and started to clear it away despite screams from the humans. Finally he turned on them and shouted. "Look, you can stand there and scream your heads off, or you can help clear a goddamn path!" He detested hysterics.

* * *

The Power Rangers, Sailor Eclipse, and Malachite easily took out the Putties and Zedd's monster.

"We gotta get out of here." Tommy observed. "The building is going to cave in."

Serena and Malachite teleported out of the building, followed by the two Power Rangers. With the other spectators, they watched the theater collapse with a resounding crash. The other four Rangers ran up, late to the fight.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"Zedd sent a monster to make the show more interesting." Tommy replied.

"He was after Goldar, for betraying him." Serena explained as she looked around.

"What were they doing here?" Trini asked. "I can't picture Goldar going to the theater."

"He and Scorpina were on a date." Serena felt a wave of relief as she saw Scorpina off to the side. She seemed to be looking around. "SCORPINA!" She ran over. "Where's Goldar?"

"I don't know. We got separated." Scorpina forgot her natural irritation with the moon princess in her worry. "I haven't been able to find him."

Serena felt her insides turn to ice. "You don't think he's still inside do you?" If he got hurt, it would be her fault. She gave them the tickets and made him come, all without his armor.

The Power Rangers looked at one another. "Okay guys, I think we need to start digging through this mess. There could be people in there."

Carefully they led the cleanup. They pulled each bit of debris out piece by piece, clearing paths to go look for trapped and injured victims.

"Scorpina, you wait here." Serena told her. She could tell the normally powerful, strong warrior was in no state of mind to be helping with the rescue effort.

Scorpina, going into shock as she realized the gravity of the situation. She was worried sick about her best friend, the one she loved. Was this what she made the humans go through during her attacks on them? It felt horrible to her, how did they survive it?

Eventually, after what felt like hours, they reached the inner part of the theater. It was the only place left unsearched. Serena kept fearing they would find her bodyguard badly injured under the cement.

But what they found astounded them. Finally lifting back one large rock, they could see in the center of the now-destroyed lobby, a pocket of people who had been unable to escape, all huddled fearfully under a fairly large piece of ceiling that had been close to cursing them all. It was Goldar holding it up.

Beads of sweat formed on his brow. When the ceiling had caved in, instinct drove him to catch the largest piece. Without his armor though, he had been seriously injured as was evidenced by what could only be blood mixing with the sweat. The suit was no longer recognizable.

"Get these people out of here now!" He groaned. It was clear that he couldn't hold it much longer.

"What do we do?" Serena asked unsure how to help.

"I don't know." Malachite admitted.

"I do!" A voice behind them announced. They turned to see Zordon and Metallia.

Metallia stepped forward calmly, her eyes closed. She touched the edge of the ceiling piece that Goldar held. Briefly her hand glowed with a pinkish aura which spread to the subject of the spell. With a soft whoosh, the stone turned to mere dust and fell to the ground.

Finally relieved of his burden, Goldar's arms fell limply to his sides and he fell to the ground,unconscious. No one saw the shadow beneath had a very odd shape for a few moments before he fell atop it.

* * *

AN: Yep, I'm ending it there. Aren't I mean? What was that strange shadow? Is Goldar alright? Will Scorpina return to the moon? How did Zordon and Metallia know they were in trouble? Stay tuned.


	98. Chapter 90

Chapter 90  
"Now Rita, you know I cannot allow traitors to live and Goldar is a traitor." Zedd attempted to explain to his very angry wife. "And by going out with him, Scorpina was fraternizing with a traitor and thus is a traitor as well."

"She's not your servant, Zedd! She's mine and more than that, she's my friend. The only other...female on this blasted moon!" Rita wailed, hormones raging. "And you killed her!" She sobbed.

"Who killed who?" Wise Man asked floating in.

Rita pointed an accusing finger. "I gave Scorpina permission to go to the theater with Goldar and HE killed her for it! She was my friend!"

Wise Man pat the sobbing empress on the back, looking at Zedd with malice. "Now now my dear. Are you sure that she's dead?"

"I saw the theater collapse and I didn't see her escape."

Wise Man concentrated on his crystal and showed it to Rita. "There she is, my dear. She's alright. Not even a scratch." The crystal showed the amazon cradling the badly injured sphinx.

Rita sighed with relief. "Thank the gods." She looked back at Zedd. "But that doesn't make up for what you did. You tried to kill her!"

"I told you..." Why did that blasted teacher have to interfere? Zedd sighed. "I'm sorry Rita, I didn't know you gave your blessing. If it's alright with you, then it's fine with me." He pulled his wife away from the dark wizard.

"Really?" Rita asked. "You won't try to hurt her again?"

"Not a hair on her pretty head." Zedd turned sneering eyes on the Wise Man. "I am quite capable of comforting my wife, thank you."

Wise Man sneered back. "I'm sure. Well, now that's settled." He floated back to his room. "You four are back quickly."

Shadow Venus brought forth the filled decanter. "Zedd's monster at the theater provided the perfect distraction."

Wise Man took the life energy. "Good. Now I need you four to collect some herbs and the soil of a freshly dug grave." He handed Shadow Venus a list.

* * *

-  
Scorpina paced outside of the hospital room while Dr. Mizuno looked after Goldar. "What's taking so long?" She said.

Serena placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, he'll be alright. Dr. Mizuno is a terrific doctor."

Scorpina glared. "He'd better be! He would never have been in this mess if it weren't for you meddling." Serena started and looked down. "This is your fault! You just had to stick your nose where it wasn't wanted!"

Serena sniffled. "I was only trying to help. I didn't mean for this to happen."

Malachite came up while the Power Rangers got between them. He took Serena into his arms, rubbing her back.

"Hey, leave her alone." Trini said. "She was just trying to be nice."

"I never asked her to be nice!" Scorpina shouted. "I don't want her help! She needs to stay out of our relationship!"

"Young lady." A hand upon her shoulder stopped her shouting. "Lady Serena meant well." Zordon explained. "Perhaps she was wrong in meddling as you say but take it in the spirit it was meant. She wants to be your friend."

"But why? Why do you want to be my friend so badly?" Scorpina asked of Serena. "I don't understand."

Serena pulled away from Malachite to take Scorpina's hand. "Do I need a reason?" She hugged her. "I'm different from what you're used to. I don't need a reason to care about someone."

Scorpina pulled away, looking Serena in the eye as though searching for something. "I just...if...Goldar..."

Serena nodded with understanding. "I know. But you have nothing to worry about. He'll be just fine."

"Serena?" Dr. Mizuno said from the now open door.

"Dr. Mizuno! Is he okay?" Serena asked before Scorpina.

The doctor nodded. "He'll be a bit sore but otherwise, he's okay. In fact he was mumbling in his sleep. Scorpion or something. I couldn't quite hear."

"He was probably calling for her." Serena indicated Scorpina. "Scorpina, you should go sit with him until he wakes up. And when he does tell him how you feel. This is a modern age. You don't have to wait for the man to make the first move." A beeping in her pocket alerted her to a voice mail. "Go ahead." She went off down the hall.

"Yes, I am looking for Princess Serenity." A female voice said. "My name is Sailor Neptune. According to a note given to us by one of your scouts, you want to meet with my partner and myself. We would like to set that up as soon as possible. If you could call us back, we'd really appreciate it."

* * *

In his room, Wise Man prepared the potion designed to revive his student. The potion was boiling and foaming, glowing a soft red. "Yes, nearly ready." He snapped his finger and the crystal appeared. Another snap of his fingers shattered the crystal and Zoycite floated down onto a bed. Carefully, Wise Man brought a spoonful of the precious potion to her limply open lips and poured it in, massaging her throat so it would go down.

The lifeless form glowed the same soft red of the potion and the woman took a deep breath. "Mmmm, Malachite..." She moaned as she went from being dead to being merely asleep.

* * *

-  
Outside the wizard's room, Zedd stood, listening, spying. He didn't like this so-called teacher. Something was quite wrong with him and he would be damned if he let Rita, and his child, be placed in any unnecessary danger.  
-

* * *

AN: Another chapter. 2 in 1 night. And of course Goldar's alright.


	99. Chapter 91

Chapter 91

Visions danced behind his eyes. He could see a vague, blurry image. He could hear a voice, a name he couldn't make out, much less remember. A princess he had sworn to protect. A challenge given to him. He heard no details and he couldn't remember any.

* * *

Scorpina sat beside Goldar, watching over him. She gently held his hand. She thought about the experience of worrying about his safety the night before. That was the kind of terror that she put these humans through. Why? Why did they want to hurt these innocent people? Could she continue that sort of life knowing what the fear did to her?

"Mmmm." Moaning reached her ears.

"Goldar?" She called. "I think he's waking up!"

Hearing her voice, he stirred. "Scor...pina..." Slowly his eyes opened and he looked up at her.

* * *

Explosions roared everywhere, people screamed and ran in terror. A woman, her young son, a boy with silvery hair, clutched desperately in her arms as she fled the destruction. They didn't get far before a large shadow rose up in front of her. The shadow attacked her and she lost consciousness. When she woke up, her son was gone.

* * *

"Kai..." Rita moaned in her sleep beside Zedd. "Kai..." She tossed wildly, smacking Zedd in the face a few times before the overlord sputtered awake.

"Rita!" Zedd hissed, angry at being both smacked for no apparent reason and woken up. He was about to lose his temper when the sight of a tear caught him off-guard.

"Kai...no...Kai..." One tear became two which became several.

Zedd shook her from the obvious nightmare. "Rita, wake up." A haunted look gazed up at him.

"I remember..." She said softly. "My son..."

"Your son?" Zedd asked.

She nodded. "He died...our planet was attacked by monsters, I tried to protect him but...I was knocked unconscious and when I woke, he was gone. Wise Man was there. He told me that the monster ate him. The monsters were led by the wizard of Eltar, led by Zordon." She growled out the name.

Zedd frowned. Wise Man told her. Convenient. "You never told me of another son."

Her lip wobbled. "Because I didn't remember. I blocked it out. I remember now though..." Softly she wept, surprising him by leaning into his chrome-lined chest.

Zedd's frown deepened. She blocked it out? Or had someone blocked it for her?

* * *

"Well, I can't detect any abnormalities beyond a slight concussion." Seiko Mizuno declared as she placed her stethoscope at several points on her patient's chest. "However, I would recommend that you avoid any unnecessary physical activity for a day or two to be sure."

Goldar growled at the doctor in response. Scorpina gave him a hard look. "You'll do as she says Goldar!" She stated in a no-nonsense tone.

The Sphinx turned his glare onto her. "Traitor." He declared. "I can't stay down for a day or two. This embarrassment is just proof that I need to get back to my training. I need to be stronger."

"Stronger?" Scorpina shrieked. "Goldar, you held a huge block of stone for gods know how long. You are strong enough. Strong enough that any training can wait until the doctor tells you that you can get up."

"I'm not strong enough. I should not have been hurt at all. I have to be stronger. The strongest being in the universe." Already he was itching to pick up his sword and go to work.

"You're strong enough to wait." Scorpina said again. "Wait until the doctor says you're healed." She took his hand pleadingly. "For me?"

Goldar wondered when he had gotten so soft. "You've been hanging around Earth too long. You're learning how to beg and worse, guilt."

"Did it work?" She asked.

The warrior nodded. "Yeah yeah, I'll take it easy. Except this leaves the princess without her bodyguard for a couple of days."

"Your princess will be fine while you recuperate." Serena said announcing her entry. "You've more than earned the rest. Hasn't he guys?" She looked at the rangers who were behind her.

Jason took a breath and stepped forward, having been elected spokesperson of the group. "You sure have. You saved those people Goldar. You were very brave and I think we misjudged you."

Goldar sighed. "Brave? If I hadn't caught that stone, I would have been crushed too."

Jason shook his head. "We figured you'd say that but the people you saved don't see it that way. You've been declared a hero."

There was that feeling again, Goldar thought. That feeling he got when he saved Serena the first time and when Odin had named him her bodyguard. What was that feeling?

"Well, we just wanted to apologize. We'll let you get some rest. We should get back and help with the clean up." Jason said. It felt weird apologizing to one who was once an enemy.

* * *

The last thing she remembered was dulling pain and the sensation of loving arms about her frame. She had thought her life was over. Now she felt like she was merely asleep the entire time.

"Wake up my student. It is time for you to rejoin the living." A voice called to her.

With a moan, Zoycite slowly opened her eyes.

* * *

AN: Ending chapter here. Zedd is suspicious of Wise Man. We learn some of Rita's backstory and her motives for hating Zordon.


	100. Chapter 92

AN: We are at Post 100. 100 chapters including prologue and all the interludes. Before we begin, I would like to thank all 248 followers who have made this possible. My first 100 chapter story and its not even done yet. We're only on season 2 and I don't foresee any end in sight. I'll be honest, I didn't expect it to go this far. This story is filled with things that shouldn't work, which I've said before, and yet they do.

Onward, I am considering starting a YouTube segment where every week I read and critique a fanfiction or two. Tell me what you guys think. Of course this will currently require money I don't have for equipment and such but at least it's hope for the future.

I am also considering a live-action soap opera style series based on this story. If you are handy with a camera, video editing software, acting, etc, are interested in helping out, and live with the Ohio-Kentucky-Indiana Tristate area, give me a PM.

* * *

Chapter 92

Leaving Goldar to his rest, Serena had another problem to solve. She approached Zordon. "Sir, may I talk to you?" She asked.

Zordon nodded. "Of course my dear. What is the problem?"

Serena sat with a sigh. She told him about what Raye had told her. "I need to talk to them and their leader. But I'm not much of a leader myself. How do I go about convincing them that killing people is never the right way?"

Zordon considered the issue. "Well, I would advise that you find out why they think this is the only answer and come up with alternatives. I might also suggest the carrot and the stick method if that doesn't work."

"The carrot and the stick?" Serena asked confused.

Malachite, who overheard, came over. "That's where you mention the possibility of hostility between you. You of course say you'd rather it not come to that but you may have no choice. Then you give them a much better choice."

Zordon nodded with the explanation. "It may also be a good idea to hold this meeting on neutral grounds. Neither on their turf or yours. I offer the Command Center. This will allow you to meet in scout forms thus protecting your civilian identities from each other in case it goes sour. You will of course want a few guards there to show you are serious. Goldar will be a good deterrent for any shenanigans, I'm sure."

* * *

Goldar had fallen asleep not long after they were left alone. Scorpina watched him sleep.

"Scorpina!" Zedd's voice echoed in her head. "Return to the moon at once!" Scorpina hesitated to respond. He must be calling her back to punish her. "I have sworn a promise not to harm you, or Goldar, but you must return immediately. Your empress depends on it." Scorpina started at the implication that Rita could be in trouble. "And before you leave, tell Zordon I must speak with him as soon as possible, on a matter of some urgency."

That convinced her that Zedd was sincere. She had never heard that tone come from him before. He sounded worried about something, dreadfully worried. "I'm on my way." She stood and turned to leave but stopped. Biting her lip, she turned back and bent over the sleeping warrior. Softly she kissed him, just in case Zedd was lying and she couldn't come back. "I love you, Goldar."

* * *

"So that's the plan." Malachite said simply. "Schedule the meeting with this new team."

Serena nodded with relief. She was glad for both Zordon's wisdom and Malachite's knowledge of how to deal with this sort of thing. "Thank you." She leaned into him, allowing him to hold her close.

Suddenly Malachite frowned. He had just felt an energy enter his chamber. The same chamber he and Zoycite had once shared. "I'll be right back." He said standing up.

At the same time, Scorpina came dashing out of the hospital room. "Serena, if Goldar wakes tell him I had to go back to the moon. And Zedd said he must meet with you Zordon on a matter of terrible urgency as soon as you are available."

Zordon frowned. "What about?"

"I don't know, but I think he's sincere. Something sounds off and he's been changing ever since he learned he was going to be a father." Scorpina explained. "Say you'll agree to the meeting."

Tommy got between her and their mentor. "Why should he? Why should we trust Zedd?"

Scorpina scowled. "Do you think I can't read his tone. He's not subtle! If I didn't think he was being honest, I wouldn't be telling you because it would put Goldar in danger too."

Zordon stood up. "I will meet with him. However, tell him I will need at least 24 hours. Tell him that he is to leave his staff at home."

"And we will be there to protect Zordon if need be." Tommy finished.

Scorpina sighed. "I will tell him your conditions. I must go."

Serena stood. "Wait! Promise me you'll be careful. Please, don't make me tell Goldar that something horrible's happened to you."

Scorpina rolled her eyes but nodded. "I'll be careful."

* * *

It took her all of ten minutes to reach the Moon as she ran breakneck speed down the Bifrost. When she reached the throne room, she was immediately confronted with an angry overlord.

"What took you so long!" Okay maybe not angry, so much as very anxious.

She got down on one knee. "Forgive me, I had to convince Zordon to agree to meet with you. He agreed but he has some conditions." She explained the conditions to the sorcerer.

Zedd nodded. He didn't like the idea of limits being placed on his demands but he was too desperate for answers to care. "24 hours. That gives me more time to compile my observations and evidence. Now, I forgive your betrayal this time Scorpina. I have promised Rita that I would leave both you and Goldar be. However, I need you to stay with Rita at all times. I have reason to believe she may be in danger. This means that if you go down to Earth, Rita goes with you. And I want you to be sure you go to Earth often." If she was off the moon, away from the Wise Man, perhaps she would be better protected.

Though she didn't quite understand what was going on, Scorpina agreed. "I won't leave Rita alone for a moment, my lord. I swear."

* * *

Malachite appeared in the chamber that he hadn't seen in over a year. His blades were at the ready. Who could be in his private rooms?

He looked around, stepping lightly and carefully. He could see no one. Perhaps he had imagined it. He banished his blades and his eyes came to rest on that precious picture. "Zoycite..."

"Malachite?" A familiar voice said behind him. He turned in time for a pair of arms to wrap around his torso, lips pressing against his.

* * *

AN: Wise Man might already be in trouble with Zedd. He doesn't know that Zedd has the means to check the validity of what he told Rita. We also see why Zedd suddenly decided to forgive Scorpina's betrayal.


	101. Interlude H

Interlude H  
Odin and Metallia called the representatives from each of the towns that dotted their small planet.

"My people," Metallia began. "The crisis we have endured has reached a critical point. I know many of you have been weakened by the energy famine."

"My Queen," a red-fleshed Mage said. "I beg you, allow my regiment to attack the moon. We can take the Silver Crystal by force and save our people!"

"No, Mage. We have all lost family and friends but we must not allow hatred to rule our actions. Hatred only hurts us in the long run. Attacking will only convince Queen Serenity that her fears are correct." Odin said.

"Then you would sacrifice us in the name of...our reputation?" The Mage demanded.

"No!" Odin declared. "I will not allow any more of my people to die. You are all far more important than even our own lives."

"That is why we have called you here today. We have found a spell that would let us convert our power and lives to the energy needed to sustain you for a time." Metallia explained. "First order of business." She lifted her hands and stepped aside, revealing five people. One was a young woman with long red hair. Beside her were three young men and a young blonde woman. The tallest, a man with silvery-white hair held the hand of the blonde. "I wish to announce our successor and her generals. Originally they were serving Prince Endymion of Earth, but he has chosen to marry Princess Serenity and their principles led them here for one reason or another. Beryl, a duchess from Earth will rule in our place until such time comes for her to train a successor. She will take good care of you."

The crowd cried out collectively in dismay as they understood their king and queen's intentions. The mage's face contorted with unspeakable rage.

"And you expect us to sit back and let you die!" He shouted. "Queen Serenity not only gets away with basically murdering our families and friends with her actions and now even our king and queen! Criminals have been put to death for less! Why does she get off?"

"Mage!" Odin's harsh tone cut him off. "If you take the energy by force and fail to take the crystal itself then what will you do in a hundred years when you need the energy again?"

The Mage grit his teeth, growling deep in his throat. "We would cross that bridge when we came to it."

"No. We must solve this peacefully. I believe that in time, Serenity will see that she is wrong once I am no longer in the picture." Odin's voice was sad, silencing any further protests. "But it must be her own will. War will solve nothing."  
-

* * *

Later that evening, the Mage called his armies forth. He had given up his protests at the meeting but he would be damned if he just let Serenity get away with this.

"Queen Serenity has gone too far this time!" He declared. "Our Good King Odin and Queen Metallia have good intentions, their sacrifice will be well-remembered and respected but we will NOT stand for this any longer. We prepare for war."

"What would you have us do, Master?" A youma asked.

"Go to Earth, we will need all the help we can get. Turn their armies against the Moon Kingdom. Sow animosity for that whore queen and her spoilt brat!" The Mage ordered. "Go forth and prepare." It might take a couple of years to get the people of Earth pissed off enough to attack but it would be worth it.  
-

* * *

AN: 50 points if you can guess who the Mage is.


	102. Chapter 93

Chapter 93

He turned in time for a pair of arms to wrap around his torso, lips pressing against his. He felt tears at his eyes to realize this wasn't Serena. This was her. As if unsure if it was real or not, he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"I dreamed of this for so long..." He whispered as they simply held each other. "I thought I would never be whole again."

She wept into his chest. "I'm sorry Malachite. I should never have disobeyed Queen Beryl. I wouldn't have been so badly hurt if I had only listened to you."

He pulled away, looking into her beautiful green eyes, admiring her dirty blonde hair, memorizing every inch of her face. "You're home now." He said caressing her cheek, wiping away her tears, ignoring his own. "That's what matters. You're here with me again. It's a miracle. But how?"

"A miracle, that's the only answer I have." She said simply.

He accepted it, not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, and kissed her tenderly. Everything was alright now. What could possibly go wrong?

"Malachite?"

* * *

Serena was finally able to contact Ami with her location, explaining what had happened. Not long after, Ami arrived at the hospital.

"Is he doing alright?" Ami asked passing Rini over to her mother.

Serena smiled, glad to have her baby back in her arms. "Yeah, he's just got a slight concussion." Metallia, Zordon, and the Power Rangers had left a while ago. The teenagers had school the next day and Zordon had swung an interview for the janitorial position. "Malachite will probably need to go home soon, unless he plans to call in tomorrow." Thank god, time passed slower in Asgard. She frowned thinking about Malachite. "He disappeared a little while ago. I wonder where we went." Serena stood. "Come on Rini lets go find Daddy." She looked at Ami. "Would you mind waiting here?"

"Of course not Serena." Ami assured her.

"If Goldar wakes up, Scorpina had to go home due to an emergency." Serena explained before seeking out Malachite's energy signature and teleporting.

* * *

Appearing in his personal chamber, Serena felt her stomach flop hard. "Malachite?" She said barely above a whisper.

Malachite pulled quickly away from Zoycite, the other woman's apparent shock. "Serena!"

Serena felt her insides go numb, her stomach burning. She looked at Zoycite and found she couldn't say anything. A lump appeared in her throat. "Zoycite?"

"Sailor Moon!" Zoycite got into a battle stance.

"Zoycite no!" Malachite stopped her. "Serena is not the enemy anymore."

Zoycite looked at him. "She's not? But what about the hunt for the silver crystal? She's the Moon Princess and she has the crystal we need."

Malachite shook his head. "Zoycite, you've been gone for over a year. Things have changed. Serena and her scouts are our allies now. She gave us the crystal and restored our energy. Everything's okay now." He caught himself. "Sort of."

Zoycite nodded with understanding. "Oh in that case..." She returned to a casual stance. She got a look at Rini and grinned widely. "AWWW! She's so cute!" She gushed, tickling Rini underneath the chin and earning mad giggles in return. "Can I hold her?"

Serena forced a friendly smile and nodded. "Her name is Rini."

Zoycite took and bounced her gently. "She's so adorable. Malachite and I have always wanted a baby of our own. Maybe now that the crisis is over and we're together again."

Before Malachite could say anything, Serena, who felt like her heart was shattering, continued that obviously forced smile. "Maybe. I wish you both luck. Come on Rini. I think Mommy needs to change you." She took her baby back and vanished.

"I see she's been taught teleporting." Zoycite said. "Well for an ally, she didn't seem very friendly." Malachite bit his lip and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked into serious eyes. "Malachite? What's wrong?"

"I'll be right back." He promised and disappeared without even giving her a kiss goodbye.

* * *

He found her crying her eyes out in the chair beside a concerned Ami. She was patting Serena's shoulder, unsure what to do because she didn't know what was wrong.

"Ami, I'll handle it. Please take Rini back home and put her to bed." He asked.

Ami nodded and took Rini, heading for the Rainbow Road.

Malachite sat beside her. "Serena? I didn't expect this to happen."

Serena wiped her eyes. "It's okay Malachite. You don't have to explain. I didn't expect it either but I know she's the one you love. I was just second romance. It's alright. I'll be alright, I promise."

"Serena, yes I love her. She's...she was my wife, assuming the marriage was dissolved when she died. But I love you too. You're not just some cheap replacement." He told her. "I love you. You're the one who taught me how to love again, how to keep living." He put his arms around her, letting her cry.

Eventually she was cried out and she asked. "Then what happens now?"

"I don't know. I love her Serena. I still love her very much. I won't lie to you. I love you too. However, I know you wouldn't be comfortable with the same type of practice that we do here. So I have to make a choice." He said. "On the one hand, Zoycite was my first love. She was the one I gave my marriage vows too. I treat them very seriously. On the other hand, I made a promise to you as well. And there's Kit and Zoe to think about."

"No Malachite." Serena said simply. "Don't make them a factor. They're the future, a future that hasn't happened yet and the future is always changing. I want you to choose based on what you want. I want you to be happy. Even if I'm not in the picture. I release you from any promises you made to me. Don't stay with me out of obligation or pity. I'll be okay no matter what you choose." She stood up. "I'm gonna check on Goldar." She went into the hospital room, leaving him to think about the situation.

* * *

AN: Wise Man didn't even have to say anything and its chaos. He just had to let Zoycite go back to Malachite and things would fall into place. What will happen now? He has a major choice to make and both choices could have tragic consequences.

Why doesn't Malachite suggest the Multiple Marriage thing? As stated, he doesn't think Serena would go for that. He also doubts that Zoycite would be down with that.


	103. Chapter 94

Chapter 94  
His heart felt like it was being split in two directions. What was he supposed to do now? How could he choose between two very special women, whom he loved equally?

He stood. First things first, he had to tell Zoycite, come clean with the whole situation. Perhaps that would tell him what he was to do.

She was waiting for him back in their room. Gone was the joyous look of celebration at their reunion. Gone was that feeling of everything being right again. It couldn't be further from the truth.

"What's wrong Malachite?" Zoycite asked simply, no games. "Whatever it is, just tell me."

Malachite took her hands and led her to what used to be their bed, sitting them both down. "Zoycite, a lot has changed since you've been gone. When you...when you left me...I thought that life was no longer worth living. I found myself continually trying to fail in my mission to capture Sailor Moon and the crystal, hoping that Beryl would see fit to end my worthless existence. I would sabotage my own plans, willfully and knowingly. I was tempted, on several occasions, to just end it right there. I was unable to see past the darkness at had taken over my days."

Zoycite wept openly at the pain she had put her husband through. "I'm sorry again Malachite. I didn't think..." He stopped her with a pair of fingers at her lips.

"The past is past, let it rest. A month or so past and one night..." Malachite explained the Mutiny and Sailor Moon's surrender and later, alliance. "I was assigned to be her trainer. To teach her to harness her strength outside of her scout form. It's funny, in many ways you two are a lot alike. She reminded me a lot of you. In getting to know her, the pain slowly became less and less. Her laughter was contagious and she made feel safe to weep."

Zoycite looked away, heaving a heavy sigh. "You fell in love with her. The baby, is it yours?"

He shook his head. "Not biologically. Rini was the blessing granted to take away the pain of a most grievous attack on her person and her innocence. I love Rini as a daughter. She, nor anyone else, will be told that I am not her biological father. I trust you will not tell anyone else."

Zoycite shook her head. "What are you saying now Malachite? Are you saying you want to be with her instead? I can't fault you for finding someone else to love, you thought I was dead, never coming back. But I'm back. We're married. I'm your wife! You're my husband!"

"I know!" Malachite shouted. "Zoycite, I still love you so much. But I love Serena too, equally. There's Rini to think about. I don't know what to do. If I choose between you, I have to hurt one of you. I'll be honest, despite what she says, I don't know if she can handle another rejection. She's already been hurt so badly. But I can't choose based on that. I have to make the choice that is best for me. What is that choice? I don't know. I didn't think I'd have to make this choice. You were dead, gone, never coming back. Everyone kept telling me that you would want me to be happy, to be with Serena because when you love someone you want them to be happy no matter what that means for you."

Zoycite sniffed. "This was supposed to be a happy reunion. You're saying you need time to decide? Alright Malachite. You're right. Your happiness is important. Take your time, make the right decision." She vanished from the chamber, leaving him alone to confront his troubled heart.

Serena sat beside Goldar, shaking with sorrow. She knew that she was right to give him up to Zoycite. "It's not fair! She hasn't been here for so long. What right does she have to him? Why do I always have to be the selfless one? Maybe I want to be selfish for once."

AN: I work 830-5 tomorrow going to Middletown, ohio. Then from there Owensville, Ohio. Then back to Middletown. The joys of being a home caregiver, lol. This is another shorty, mainly the Zoycite side of the "I need to make a choice" speech from Malachite. Maybe it's time Serena learned how to stand up for her best interests as opposed to always being so nice.


	104. Chapter 95

Chapter 95  
Goldar woke the next morning and was surprised to see Serena sleeping in Scorpina's chair. His eyes darted around and he slowly sat up, wincing in slight pain. It still bothered him that he had been unable to hold that piece of cement. Normally he would do that sort of thing for fun. Had life on Earth weakened him that much? He looked around the room.

"She left last night." Serena said announcing she was really awake. "She was called back home for an emergency."

"And you let her go back!" Goldar shouted.

"She insisted. But don't worry we're going to make sure she's alright." Serena promised. "Would you feel up to going to the moon with me?"

"I go where you go, Princess, that's my duty. But why?"

"I have to start putting my home back together. I also have a feeling that your former empress might be in danger." Serena explained.

Goldar finally figured out what was wrong with this discussion. It was her tone. For as long as he had served her, she had been bouncy, always cheerful and friendly. Now, her voice sounded heavy, like she was holding back tears. He was usually annoyed by the cheerful chatter but this was hardly preferable. "Princess, are you alright."

"I'm fine, thank you." She assured him although it was clearly a lie. "When Dr. Mizuno releases you, we can go home and pack up. I'll need to pack up Rini's things too."

Goldar was confused. What had happened during the night to put the princess in such a state?

Before he could ask any questions, the door opened. "Sailor Moon?" an unfamiliar blonde said as she peeked her head in. "Are you in here?"

Serena stiffened a little. "Zoycite?"

"We need to talk." Zoycite said.

Serena nodded with resignation. "I'll be back."

Goldar shook his head and forced himself to stand. "I'm not gonna let you alone with a stranger." He fell back on the edge of the bed.

Serena sighed. "Can we talk in here? My bodyguard doesn't want me alone with you."

Zoycite acquiesced and came in. Her eyes fell on the sphinx struggling to get up.

Serena pushed Goldar back. "We'll talk here, but you need to rest."

The warrior pounded the bed sheets. He hated this weakness. Why was he so weak anyway?

Serena returned to her seat. "I assume you want to talk about Malachite."

Zoycite took the other chair, nodding. "Yes, I understand you've been taking care of him for me while I was gone. I want to begin by thanking you for that."

Serena looked away. "To be fair, he took care of me too. I couldn't have made it through this last year without him. But you should know, I have no intention of coming between you, if you're the one he chooses. It should be you. You're his wife." She sniffed.

Zoycite was surprised. "You mean, you're not going to fight for him?"

"How can I?" Serena asked. "You're the one he loves, there's no point. Maybe he loves me, but he loves you more. I'm not blind. So no, I'm not going to fight. You two deserve to be happy together. I hope you'll still let him be a part of Rini's life. He's the only daddy she'll ever know."

Goldar listened to the discussion, his head spinning with confusion. "Wait, what am I missing?"

Serena gasped. "Oh I didn't introduce you. Goldar, this is Zoycite, Malachite's wife. We thought she was dead but now she's back. Naturally, he needs to be with her."

"I thought you were his wife." Goldar stated. He had no reason to believe otherwise.

Zoycite looked at Serena who waved her hands. "It was an act. I was pregnant with Rini and humans tend to talk and judge people even when certain circumstances are not your fault. So he pretended to be my husband to protect my reputation."

Zoycite nodded. It sounded like something Malachite would do, either of his own volition or because Beryl ordered him to. "So what do you plan to do?"

"I'm going to tell him that he needs to pick you. If I don't we both know that he might choose me just because of some promises he made to me, despite the fact that I released him from those promises," she began. "I have a meeting with another team of scouts to tend to, then I'm going home to the Moon. It's time I started rebuilding my kingdom. Although given my bodyguard's currently state of health, I think we'll be waiting on that."

Goldar frowned. "I would be fine to leave whenever you wish Princess."

Serena smiled at his eagerness. "Goldar, you can't stand up. Besides I still need to make the appointment with the other team. I need to at least give them a couple of days notice. And I want to be there when Zordon has his meeting with Zedd. Give them a neutral third party."

Goldar growled in his equivalent of a pout. "I should be able to stand up! This makes no sense! I used to bench press that weight for my daily workout."

Serena considered that information, filing it away for later as she returned to the matter at hand. "So, you have nothing to worry about Zoycite. He's all yours."

Zoycite didn't quite know what to say. She had been prepared to go up in arms for her love for Malachite. She had expected an enormous cat fight over the issue. She had not expected this surrender, which is essentially what it was. Now she wasn't sure who was in the right or wrong here.

* * *

-  
AN: I'm debating which direction to take this story now. I know I want this particular story arc to be a capstone to the issue with Queen Serenity vs Odin. I know how I want this story arc to resolve itself. I have several directions I can take to reach this resolution. Unfortunately, if I ask you then I give away any reveals and thus ruin the impact of any of the directions. Ultimately, no matter which direction chosen, Serena will not be playing the selfless heroine for a while, she's reached her limit. So instead of me listing my options, I will instead ask for your input period. Which way would you like to see this go? Don't suggest going with DarienxSerena, it won't happen.

Sorry this took so long, I've been working the last few days and I have laryngitis and my throat is killing me.


	105. Interlude I

AN: I'm debating which direction to take this story now. I know I want this particular story arc to be a capstone to the issue with Queen Serenity vs Odin. I know how I want this story arc to resolve itself. I have several directions I can take to reach this resolution. Unfortunately, if I ask you then I give away any reveals and thus ruin the impact of any of the directions. Ultimately, no matter which direction chosen, Serena will not be playing the selfless heroine for a while, she's reached her limit. So instead of me listing my options, I will instead ask for your input period. Which way would you like to see this go? Don't suggest going with DarienxSerena, it won't happen.

Interlude I

A few days after the fight with Wise Man, Malachite found that Serena seemed to be a little down in the dumps.

"What's wrong Moonbow?" He asked.

Serena shook her head. "I'm okay. Just tired."

The general sat, a look on his face that said he knew better. "Try again."

Serena sighed. "Its just...what would you say if I said I wanted to stay here. What if I didn't want to rejoin my friends?"

"I'd begin by asking why not."

"Its crazy, maybe a little selfish but...I know they only did what they did because of a spell. I understand that but..."

"But you're still not sure you can trust them. Right?" When she nodded he continued. "Well you'd be crazy to just trust them blindly like you did before. They were under a spell but apparently not so much so that they were unable to see they were wrong. Wise Man didn't force them to betray you, he just planted the idea in their heads. It was your friend Raye that he screwed with. I'd think that of all the scouts, Raye's the only one who can claim near-complete mind control. The others, they were simply influenced by the spell's suggestive nature and if they can be easily manipulated...'

"EXACTLY!" She cried out as Malachite hit every issue right on the head. "How do I know that they won't do it again? How can I know they've really come back because they know they were wrong? What if they only came back because they wanted to be scouts again?"

"Hmmm." Malachite considered the problem. "They might have come back because as their leader and princess, you were the source of their powers. They were fired when they betrayed you."

"Why are you the leader anyway?" Goldar asked from his position at the front door. "You're their Princess. You're not really supposed to fight. I know Zedd and Rita never face the Power Rangers. They send me, Scorpina, the putties, a monster but they never go themselves."

Serena looked at Luna who was catnapping in a chair with a sunny spot coming at her. "Luna? Why am I the leader?"

"Because you're Sailor Moon?" Luna said as she slowly forced herself awake. "You're the Moon Princess."

"But I never fought during the Silver Millennium." Serena asked.

"No, it wasn't allowed. You were the heir to the throne. You had to be protected."

"Then why do I fight now?" Serena brought the discussion full circle.

Luna frowned. "You know, I don't know. Venus led the scouts into battle in the past."

"Then she would be within her rights to step down as leader now, correct?" Malachite clarified.

Luna shrugged. "I suppose, but who would you have as leader? I know Mina intends to go back to Nemesis with Prince Diamond. She would hardly be an appropriate choice."

"Maybe Ami?" Serena said. "No, she'd never accept it, she would be too busy with her studies and I don't think Lita would take it."

Goldar sighed. "Then give it to the other one, the red one. Red's always the leader. At least in every Power Ranger squad I've ever had the pleasure of defeating."

"But we're not Power Rangers." Serena countered. But the suggestion had merit. "But maybe...it does make sense that she should lead. She is the most qualified."

* * *

AN: A short interlude before bed. I need to be out of the house at 6:30 in the morning for work. Blech, and on Memorial Day too but on well. Work is work. What sucks is that they are sending me 26 miles in one direction, then back about 30 miles for another client and gas here is $3.99 a gallon. We really need to find a way to get the oil that's buried in our own country so that we're not left reliant on foreign countries for our gasoline which jacks up the price.

I want to go on record and say that all Interludes are in continuity with the rest of the story. They serve the purpose of explaining things better or setting us certain events so we don't have Deus ex Machina which I hate. They also give readers a bit of a break from the main drama and breathe a bit.

Please give your opinions on the AN at the start of the interlude in the comments below. Thank you.


	106. Chapter 96

Chapter 96

"Master, what was your plan in just letting that girl go?" Shadow Mercury asked. "It doesn't seem very logical."

"And when will you let us face the scouts? We want to get our revenge!" Shadow Jupiter declared.

Wise Man held up his hand. "Rest assured my own, you will get your chance for revenge. I am currently in the process of procuring you a princess to serve, as you are well aware that a Sailor Scout can only come into her full power when she serves a princess. My allowing Zoycite to return to her home was part of that process."

"Will our other sister finally be allowed to join us then?" Shadow Venus asked. "You've had her sealed away for so long. We cannot be at our full strength without her."

"Of course I shall." Wise Man said. "As you remember, she is only sealed away because she is too unstable without her counter. Were she allowed free, she would destroy the universe indiscriminately, even if she didn't wish to. What good would it be to destroy the universe?"

* * *

Buried in the bowels of the dark fortress, watched over by a glowing crystal, a maiden in a long, black silk dress slept enclosed in a crystal casing.

* * *

In the Command Center precisely a day later, the Power Rangers waited with Zordon and Metallia. They had managed to talk Serena into not attending the discussion as Goldar was not yet well enough to leave the care of the doctor (much to his chagrin and worry).

A power surge in the Command Center and a series a bright flashes heralded the arrival of Lord Zedd. As promised, he did not have his staff, having used it to instead generate a protective shield around his wife (which she knew nothing about).

"Thank you...for agreeing to meet with me...Zordon." Zedd forced himself to say.

Zordon nodded. "I understand you have something important to discuss with me."

"Yes. First I have a few simple questions, and I want...no I need you to swear on your magic that you will answer honestly." Zedd demanded.

"Yeah, like you would ever be honest with us!" Jason said.

"What right do you have..." Kimberly began but was stopped by Metallia's hand on her shoulder.

Zordon smiled. "Forgive their zeal, I have yet to teach them that there is a time for discretion. Very well, I will go one better, I swear by my magic and my life that every answer I give will be completely true to the best of my knowledge."

A flash of light created a red aura around Zordon.

"Zordon, what is that?" Trini asked.

"It's a truth monitoring spell. If I intentionally lie under this spell, my life is forfeit. Ask your questions." Zordon instructed before the rangers or Metallia could protest.

Zedd considered his first question. "Zordon, did you ever at any time instigate an attack on Rita's home world?"

Zordon gazed in surprise at the accusation. "I never did anything of the sort."

"Then you are not responsible for the death of her son?" Zedd asked.

"I never even knew she had a son. I never knew of Rita until she attacked my home planet of Eltar." Zordon explained. "I never knew why she attacked us. She just did and I don't know why but she seemed to have a particular hatred for me."

Zedd sighed as his suspicions were confirmed. "Spell Abate!" The glowing red aura faded, releasing Zordon from the spell.

"What is this about Zedd?" Zordon asked, concerned.

"Rita told me that, before her attack on Eltar, you had led an army of beasts from Eltar to attack and nearly wipe out her entire planet." Zedd explained. "Her son was apparently killed in the attack, although she does admit that she was unconscious and there was no body. She was told, by her teacher, that he was killed, eaten by one of your beasts. Thus her hatred for you."

"Zedd, Zordon would never have attacked innocent people." Metallia stated. "He is a good wizard, master of good magic."

"I honestly didn't think he would. He is good, I am evil. Balance is maintained by our alignments." Zedd told her. "However, I had to be sure. I believe that Rita is being manipulated by one who means her harm. He has come under the guise of benefactor and calls himself Wise Man."

Everyone in the room gasped.

* * *

"Serena," Malachite approached the girl as she packed up the possessions she had left in her room in the palace. "Zoycite said...you're not really going back to the moon are you?"

"Yes Malachite, I am. I need to start rebuilding my home and..." She trailed off.

He came forward, grabbing her wrist as it picked up another knickknack gift. "You're not even going to give me a chance to make a choice?"

"Malachite, stop!" She shouted pulling her wrist away. "You need to be with Zoycite. She is your wife. I know that you feel guilty. Well you don't have to. I'll be fine and since you won't make the right choice on your own, I will make it for you. Be with Zoycite. She's the one you really love." She faked a cheerful tone but they both knew she was breaking apart inside.

She zipped up the bag she so carefully packed and turned to leave.

"No!" Malachite grabbed her and pulled her close. "Yes I love Zoycite, I can't deny it, but I love you too, I love you just as much as I do her!"

"Stop! Malachite, stop lying!" She pushed him off of her. "I know the truth already! You don't love me, you just feel sorry for me! Like everyone else!" She vanished from the room, choosing to teleport back to the recovery room.

* * *

AN: Do not write under the influence of sinus infection. It doesn't go well. Lol. I think I've figured out where I'm gonna take this.

What was that crystal in the bowels of Zedd's castle? Who is the crystal guarding? Who does Wise Man plan to manipulate next? Will Zedd be able to convince Rita that Wise Man has lied to her about Zordon and her son? Stay tuned.


	107. Chapter 97

AN: Sorry this is a little late, I was sick over the last couple of days. You'll never guess what helped. 2 teaspoons of apple cider vinegar 3x a day. It helps best if mixed with 6 ounces of warm water. It helps thin out the mucus.

The term "partner" in this chapter is not being used in the romantic sense. It's none of Serenity's business, they aren't about to give that weakness away to a potential enemy (you don't reveal to a potential threat to whom you are closest), and it bears no relevance to the topic of the meeting. You'll also notice that I don't play the "Haruka, man or woman" game. I don't care how she dresses in civilian wear, unless she's taping her breasts down, they are going to make an obvious curve, lesbian or not. In canon, it might have been a little funny but really it just made our main characters out to be complete idiots that they couldn't tell she was a woman just because she was wearing her school jacket (which is the male style but still I don't think she's taping her breasts down) and it irritated the crap out of me. Besides, they're in scout form to protect their identities.

I should also say that this chapter addresses something that irritated me about canon S. As often as Sailor Moon insisted that they didn't need to kill the three pure heart holders, never once did she or the inner scouts attempt to offer an alternative. In fact, the Inner Sailor Team is very immature in many ways that can be very irritating. They never really develop into their roles despite having five seasons devoted to their characters. Comparing this to Power Rangers where the original five started out as very stereotypical, they grew and developed into their roles beyond that, even the three who were there for only one full season. Say what you want about Power Rangers, you can't deny that it had some good character growth through most of the seasons (EARLY seasons especially, after Time Force the series starts going downhill quickly). I love Sailor Moon as a series, but it had its issues. Of course this isn't helped by the fact that Naoko Takeuchi didn't originally intend the story to go past R.

Chapter 97

Zedd returned to his castle with a new dilemma. Metallia had told him everything Wise Man had done just in the last year alone. Now what to do with the information? He doubted that Rita would believe him. She would simply think he was being jealous. He sighed to realize that all he could really do was sit on the information, wait until he had solid evidence that she was being deceived, that this teacher meant her no good.

* * *

A few days later, Serena prepared the Command Center's newly added conference room for her talks with the other scouts. Zordon and Metallia had advised having the meeting with a light luncheon. She prepared the food herself, a simple platter of sandwiches and other relatively easy dishes like macaroni salad.

"Goldar, you really should sit down." Serena tried to tell her bodyguard. "Dr. Mizuno said you were well enough to leave your bed but you still need to take it easy."

Goldar shook his head stubbornly. "I will not sit. Your... guests... will need to know that I take this position seriously."

Serena rolled her eyes. "Fine, but when we sit for lunch, you will sit too. Understand?" She finished putting the silverware on the place settings.

He growled what might have been a yes just as the door to the Command Center opened. Serena touched her brooch, initiating the transformation to her princess dress (as it was more relevant than her scout uniform), just as two scouts who were obviously a few years older than she.

"Good afternoon and thank you for coming. I am Princess Serenity, Commander of the Inner Sailor Team." She offered her hand to both diplomatically.

"Thank you for the invitation. I am Sailor Neptune and this is my partner, Sailor Uranus."

Serenity nodded with a grin. "If you'll be seated, we can begin." She gestured to Goldar. "This is my bodyguard, Goldar, and we will be joining us for lunch." She said this more as an enforcement of her earlier order, indicating it was time for him to sit. She knew it wasn't a moment too soon, as he was clearly tiring.

She heard both girls gulp as they sat at their seats. She noticed one place setting was left empty. "Was your princess unable to attend? I'm afraid it was important she be here too."

Uranus grit her teeth. "Our princess cannot come to any meetings until we have found her."

"Look, we appreciate the lunch and everything but we feel its important to just make our mission clear." Neptune stated. "We need the find the three pure heart crystals that create three powerful treasures in order to find our princess."

Serena frowned. "Your princess is missing? What happened?"

"She vanished a thousand years ago. She was the Princess of Titan, Saturn's largest moon. Like Earth's moon was the centerpiece of the Silver Alliance, Titan was the centerpiece of the Golden Alliance."

It was Goldar's turn to frown. "Titan...Golden Alliance..."

Serena looked over. "Goldar, do either of these mean anything to you?"

"I don't know..." He admitted. "How did she vanish? What was her name?" He knew it should be Serena to ask these questions, but he felt the answers important to him as well.

Neptune shook her head. "Her name was Lamie. We don't know what happened to her. When the Kingdom of Titan was destroyed by a meteor, we couldn't find her."

"We were told by a soothsayer that we would find her again someday. In order to find her, we would need to find three pure heart crystals which would become three treasures. These treasures would be found in those with only the purest of hearts." Uranus exposited. "The three treasures would form the Holy Grail and that would reveal to us the location of our missing princess."

Serena nodded her understanding of their predicament. "However, taking those crystals will kill the three bearers. You know that right?"

"Yes, we know. But we have to find her. Not just for us. Something is coming Princess Serenity. Something only she can stop. If we don't find it, or our enemies find it first, it will destroy everything." Neptune stated desperately. "Surely one who is so pure would want to give up their life to save the rest of the world."

"The needs of the many...I understand that. Believe me, were I one of the holders, I would give up my life in an instant." She noticed her bodyguard stiffen beside her. "But if you just take it, without giving them the option to refuse, you're stealing and effectively committing homicide. That's murder, not sacrifice. Sacrifice is giving up your OWN life, not giving someone else's life to save your own. Your princess would not want you to find her under those conditions."

"How do you know!" Uranus shouted. "We need to find her! What else can we do? There's no other way!"

"You don't know that." Goldar said before Serena could. "You were told about one way, so you stopped looking for other ways. The princess and her friends were able to combine their powers with those of the power Rangers and break a spell thousands of years old without breaking a sweat, and you think the only way to find your princess is to kill innocent people and you claim you need to do this to save the Earth from some mysterious something. This isn't about saving the Earth, its about finding your princess. Stop trying to sound like heroes."

"Okay, hotshot." Uranus shot at the sphinx. "Give me one other way we could use to find our princess and save the world."

Goldar looked at Serena.

"You could ask for help." Serena suggested. "Did it not occur to you that maybe there are others with more access to the necessary resources? Sailor Mercury has a super computer in her pocket for example. You don't need to single out targets the same way your enemies do. We can find a way to pinpoint the three crystals you need. We can also try and find your princess without them."

Neptune shook her head. "But this isn't your mission. You have your duties, we have ours."

"If your duty is protect this planet, then we have the same mission, so what difference does it make if we join forces other than you'll have more help? I don't see a downside to that, do you?" Serena pointed out. "We might be different teams but we can still work together can't we?"

"Says the one who hasn't fought in one heart snatcher battle." Uranus countered. "You're here talking about teamwork and yet you've completely abandoned your place at your friends' side."

Serena glowered at the table. "Could you fight alongside those who once betrayed you? I forgave them for it, but in the loosest sense of the word."

"We heard about that too." Neptune said putting a hand on Uranus', calming her. "Another of our numbers, Sailor Pluto, told us. We helped look after Tokyo while the others were, I guess, on suspension."

"That being said, do you really think we can trust them with the weight of our mission if they could betray their own Princess?" Uranus asked.

The question made sense. "Well if not my scouts, I might know someone else if you don't mind me calling in a good friend."

Uranus and Neptune looked at each other. "If you think this friend can help find our princess..."

Serena went to the door on the right and knocked before opening. "Zordon, Queen Metallia, I think we need your help." She closed the doors, turning around to show her eyes were closed tightly.

A few minutes later, the wizard and his wife entered the room, joining them at the round table. Giggling, Serena introduced the two and explained the situation.

Zordon put a hand on his chin as he considered the problem. "I actually might have several ideas. One, I have a few friends throughout the universe and just the galaxy who might have the ability to find your princess. More than that, we might be able to protect the world from this looming threat if we cannot find her in time. And the Power Rangers might have a few ideas that might help here on Earth. Do you remember what your Princess looks like? A forensic artist could draw her and if she is anywhere on this planet, or in the universe for that matter, someone may recognize the picture."

Serena looked at the two. "And none of that requires killing three innocent people."

"But we may still need the Holy Grail. The soothsayer was adamant that we needed it for our princess." Neptune told her. "And the three treasures."

"If something you need means killing innocent people, you don't need it that badly." Metallia told the young woman.

* * *

Alone, Zedd sat with his wife, having sent Scorpina to guard the door and alert him if anyone approached.

"Rita...you said that you and your father never got along. Why is that?" The sorcerer inquired.

Rita, though surprised at the question, thought about the answer. "I don't really remember."

Zedd sighed. Somehow he had expected that answer. "You don't remember? Did you get along with your mother?"

Rita shrugged. "I don't know. I don't remember her either."

Zedd put a hand to his head in exasperation. It seemed he would have to get his answers from the subject of his questions. "Where does your father currently live? Do you remember that?"

"Yeah, he and my brother live in the N51 Galaxy, just a few lightyears from here." She answered. "Why do you ask anyway?"

"Just curious my dear. I was thinking our child should know his or her grandparents, that's all." He lied. "I have something to do tomorrow. Scorpina will stay with you."

"Zedd, I can be alone." Rita insisted.

"Nonsense. You're pregnant. I want someone with you in case something goes wrong and I'm not here." He lied again. "Its just a precaution my dear, we do have many enemies."

* * *

AN: Some of you might be wondering why I'm not focusing on the S plot line with the Pure Hearts. It's quite simple, that is not where Serena is. Well then, why are you focusing on Rita and Zedd so much? Because as stated previously, they have a major role in the Wise Man part of the plot. Well then why are they so out of character and not going after the Earth? Because of Wise Man and Rita's pregnancy. Zedd is more concerned about Wise Man being a threat to him and Rita and his child.

What does Zedd have to do the next day? What is he planning? Will Zordon and the Power Rangers be able to find the missing Princess of Titan? Will she be able to stop the mysterious threat that the Outer Scouts talk about? Find out next time on With Friends Like These.


	108. Chapter 98

Chapter 98

With the conclusion of their meeting with the other team, who referred to themselves as the Outer Sailor Scouts, Serena and Goldar returned to the small suburban home. Malachite was home playing with Rini. Goldar glared coldly at him as Serena went quietly about getting the things she had packed the day before.

"Serena...you don't have to leave..." Malachite tried again to reason with her. Seeing the pain in her eyes when she looked at him tore at his heart. It didn't help that he still didn't know what to do about her and Zoycite. How could he possibly make this sort of choice? It was unfair, as though fate was playing a cruel game. Watching her force the pain away and put on a happy face for his sake was even worse.

"Yes I do Malachite. The White Moon Kingdom won't rebuild itself. I'm its princess, its heir, it's my responsibility. Don't worry, I told you, I'll be fine." She took Rini and put her in her carrier. "You can of course come visit Rini whenever you want."

"Serena, stop lying to me. I can tell how much this is hurting you." He attempted to hold her. "What can I say to convince you that I do love you? That this is hurting me too? You don't have to go."

"Malachite, let me go. I told you, you need to be with Zoycite. She deserves everything that you've been giving to me this past year. She deserves the chance to have the baby the two of you always wanted." Serena told him.

"And what about you? Don't you deserve all of that? To be loved and cherished, to have someone to hold and cry on?" He asked. Her pained silence and glance away told him the answer to that question. "You do! You do deserve all of that! You do know that right?"

"I think I got everything." She picked up Sleipnir from where he sat in Rini's carrier. "You ready Luna?" The cat leapt up onto her shoulder quietly. "Goldar?"

"I will follow shortly Princess." He bowed.

Serena nodded. "Alright, you remember where the palace is right? Good bye Malachite."

"Don't go..." He whispered pleadingly.

She said nothing and left the house. Outside she restored Sleipnir to his true form and situated her few bags and mounted with Rini held carefully in her bassinet.

* * *

As she left, Goldar turned his dark, angry eyes on Malachite. "Now you listen well. You hurt her. You hurt her very badly and I suggest you just stay away. You'll only hurt her worse and if anything happens to her because of this, I will hold you personally responsible. Understand me!" As if to punctuate his sentence, Goldar slammed a fist into the wall, creating a small hole, before leaving. He flew into the sky to catch up with Sleipnir.

Malachite watched the sky forlornly, praying she would change her mind and he would see her flying back to him. It didn't happen. He gazed up at the sky for what felt like hours before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"So she meant it." Zoycite said. "I'm sorry Malachite. I didn't mean for my return to cause you this much trouble."

He shook his head. "It's not your fault Zoycite, not even a little bit. Our culture is a confusing one. It's practices go against the majority of other worlds and yet somehow it's worked for all these millenniums. With the idea that a man or woman shouldn't need to choose just one, it makes it that much harder when such a choice does need to be made."

"I didn't make it any easier. I'm not a selfless person, I'm very selfish, I admit it. I couldn't give you up the way she did." Zoycite admitted.

Malachite sighed heavily before turning and pulling her to him. "Then perhaps she's right and this is the right choice." Then why did his heart feel so heavy? They were free to pick right up from where they left off and yet he felt empty inside.

* * *

Their arrival on the moon was uneventful. Serena diplomatically made the first stop the dark castle on the dark side of the moon. She allowed Goldar to ring the bell at the large door at his insistence.

The door opened and Finster smiled out at them. "Oh, hello Goldar. You are looking well, that move to Earth was indeed a smart one."

"The Moon Princess seeks an audience with Emperor Zedd and Empress Rita." Goldar ignored the kindly scientist.

The dog-doctor nodded and motioned them inside. "I'll tell you Goldar, Scorpina will be glad to see you finally out of bed. She was worried about your injuries but the telescope couldn't find you for some reason."

"That's because the hospital he was recovering at wasn't on Earth." Serena explained. "It was on Asgard."

"Ahh, that does make sense. I wonder, Goldar, if you might let me run a diagnostic while you're here. I was a little concerned to hear you had been so hurt after something so minor." Finster said.

"Minor, he caught a cement in his bare hands without his armor." Serena said.

"And I've known him long enough to know that he would normally have walked that right for. Something is quite amiss in my opinion." Finster told her.

Serena frowned. "Okay then. While I talk to Zedd, you can check him out. Can't he Goldar."

The sphinx growled his consent at the implied order. He knew she meant well and Finster was right.

"Of course it could simply be the fact that Earth's gravity is quite different from the moon's gravity, that could make injury more likely but to be on the safe side." The scientist kept chattering about the various science as he led the way. Serena mused that he, Ami, and possibly Billy would get along. Strange that his loyalties would be to two who claim to be pure evil. Perhaps her theory about their true alignments had merit. She considered how best to address them.

"Ahh, here we are. Wait right here." Finster went into the throne room. "My Lord and Lady, the Moon Princess Serenity would like to speak with you both."

Serena heard Zedd growl his consent to the meeting and Finster called her in. As she did earlier that day, she touched her brooch and donned her formal gown. Goldar went ahead of her for safety's sake and she followed close behind. Only she heard Goldar's relieved breath when he saw Scorpina positioned at Rita's side much as he was positioned at hers.

"Emperor Zedd, Empress Rita, I...come to you this evening to discuss a possible alliance between our realms." Serena began, only faltering once.

"An alliance? Why would you wish an alliance with me, Princess of Good?" He asked.

"Good? Me? No. I'm just the heir to a once proud kingdom. I have returned to start rebuilding it. However I cannot do it alone and I sadly have no one I can trust, besides Goldar." She explained. "A year or so ago, you had me kidnapped, intending to make me a slave. However you also saved me and you released me of your own volition. This leads me to believe that I may be able to trust you."

"You intend to make your home on the moon? And you wish my help to rebuild your kingdom. In an alliance one must give in order to receive. How do I benefit?"

"I understand that your beautiful wife and yourself are expecting a child. I also understand that you naturally worry for their safety. The moon is full of magic of its own, however only the heir to the kingdom can unlock it. I can protect them once I am able to unlock that precious magic." Serena said.

"I think I am perfectly capable of protecting myself than..." Rita began before Zedd cut her off.

"Rita, I wish to speak with the Moon Princess in private." He said despite her stubborn glare.

Serena looked at Goldar. "This would be a good time for that kind doctor to run his tests."

The sphinx wanted to argue but the look in her eye made him rethink that. He allowed Finster to take him to his labs, closely followed by Scorpina and Rita.

Once they were alone, Zedd asked. "You are familiar with a wizard called Wise Man, are you not?"

Serena's eyes narrowed. "That bastard turned my friends against me. Everything I've been through the last year can be traced back to him. If it weren't for him..." Her fists clenched and her eyes burned.

Zedd nodded. "He was Rita's teacher and he is here now. He claims to be a benefactor but I know different. He's lied to her about nearly everything in her past. Tomorrow, I take my investigation to another galaxy, to consult her father on the matter. Protect her, allow her to move into the Moon Palace whenever I am unable to be here, and I will agree to your alliance. It might please you to know that for the time being, I have agreed to a truce with the Power Rangers and Zordon."

* * *

"Ah ha! That explains everything!" Finster said triumphantly as he examined Goldar.

"What did you find Finster?" Rita asked as she indulged in playing with Baby Rini.

"Goldar, were you aware that your life energy was recently drained?"

* * *

AN: His life energy? How could that have happened? Ending here, sorry for any continuity hiccups, I wrote this under the influence of 5 wine coolers.


	109. Chapter 99

Chapter 99

Malachite lay in the big bed, trying vainly to fall asleep. It was not good. It was too quiet. He had grown too used to Serena's snoring at night, had even poked fun at her for it. Zoycite lay where she would have lain, yet she did not snore. She never did snore, he noted.

He got out of bed and went to the kitchen, preparing a cup of hot chocolate and taking a bag of Oreos from the cupboard. However, staring at them, he lost any appetite when he thought of Serena sitting across from him, picturing her taking apart the cookie and licking up the cream filling before dunking the two halves into her hot chocolate. All with that goofy grin she had.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't feel the energy shift or hear footsteps behind him.

"Hmm, hot chocolate and cookies, having a little insomnia?" Queen Beryl's voice caused him to jolt, knocking into the table and spilling the hot drink onto his lap.

He yelped with pain as the hot liquid hit some very vital parts. Quickly he leapt from the stool and grabbed a few napkins and wiped away the liquid from that spot.

"Queen Beryl, forgive me, I didn't see you." He apologized, though her chuckle at his mishap told him that he wasn't in any trouble. He wiped a hand at the mess and it became clean again.

"That's quite alright, boy. I'm not here in any official capacity. I just had a feeling you were needing someone to talk to. Although normally you would talk to Serenity." Beryl realized she hadn't seen them together recently. "Where is she?"

"She left me..." Malachite said, his tone heavy. "Wait, you mean you didn't know?"

"You know I only butt in when it's necessary, Malachite. What don't I know?" Beryl asked.

"It's Zoycite. Somehow...a few days ago...Your Majesty, she's back. By some miracle, she's back. She's alive." Malachite said. "I was thrilled at first, I still am. But you can imagine the dilemma and Serena decided I needed to be with Zoycite and she just left." He rambled until he noticed a fearing looking on the queen's face. "What is it?"

"You said, Zoycite is alive? Malachite, how is this possible?" Beryl asked.

Malachite shook his head. "I don't know. She said it was a miracle. I know the last time I saw her, it was on the Black Moon Ship. Wise Man was holding her body in a crystal."

This revelation caused further alarm to the queen. "She was a prisoner of Wise Man? And now she's alive and back? Where is she?"

Uncertainly, Malachite gestured towards the bedroom. "She's asleep in bed. What's wrong?"

"Malachite, you just said that Wise Man had her body. Now she's alive and back with apparently no strings attached." Beryl said as she walked towards and into the bedroom.

Gazing upon her most impetuous general, Beryl raised her staff. An eerie red light glowed from the staff and the sleeping woman glowed a soft green. The queen sighed with a little relief.

Malachite, meanwhile, understood what Beryl had said. In his joy and later stress at the situation, he hadn't thought of the potential danger.

"Fortunately my scan indicates she is Zoycite, and she is not bearing any sort of spy spells or equipment on her person. Now we have to figure out what Wise Man's plan is." Beryl said upon returning to the kitchen.

"Maybe my being near her enabled her to revive and break free? Or maybe he revived her, intending to use her as a servant and she escaped." Malachite suggested.

Beryl thought. "Perhaps...or maybe...he seems to like causing drama and chaos. Meddling in the lives of others seems to be his specialty. Now Serenity has left. Where did she go?"

"To the moon." Malachite replied. "She said she wants to start rebuilding her kingdom."

"And according to a meeting Zordon had with Zedd the other day, Metallia told me that Wise Man is currently on the moon." Beryl pieced the problem together.

"Your Majesty, you don't think..."

"I'm not sure but its possible he wanted Serenity for some purpose." Beryl said. "Unfortunately the only way to know what he wants, thus how to stop him, we have to let this run its course."

"What do I do about Serena? She's convinced that I only said I loved her because I pitied her. What could make her think that?" Malachite asked.

Beryl thought. "Hmm, it may be a good idea just to let her be on her own for awhile. She has ample protection and if she is able to forge an alliance with Sorcerer Zedd, which I'm sure she'll attempt, well, she'll be fine I think. For now, you will want to inform Lady Metallia about this development. Tomorrow morning." It wasn't a suggestion and Malachite didnt dare question it.

* * *

AN: A short filler setting up events to come. I'm going to bed. Please review. I like reviews. I like seeing what you have to say, even you don't like something about the story, please tell me.


	110. Chapter 100

AN: The official Chapter 100, it's here at last. Again, we are no where even near done yet. Lets see how many reviews we can get for this chapter.

Chapter 100  
The next day, Zordon called the rangers into the command center as well as placed a few important calls into the galaxy. Surely his contact would hear the call and come to help.

Zordon allowed Sailors Uranus and Neptune to explain their plight to the rangers.

"A thousand years ago...maybe longer...there was, on Saturn's largest moon, the Titan Empire. Like the White Moon was the center of the Inner Galaxy, Titan was the center of the Outer Galaxy." Neptune began as they knew they would need to give a more detailed account. "We, Sailor Uranus and I, along with Sailor Pluto (who currently guards the Gateway of Time), swore our Scout Oath to the Princess of that Empire. Her name was Lamie."

"Before Lamie's 18th birthday, a meteor crashed into Titan, annihilating the empire." Uranus choked. "We were on missions on command of her father, the Emperor Yamato, and as such could not be there to protect them."

"Was she..." Kimberly started to ask. She couldn't finish the question.

"No! We knew right away she was still alive but she was nowhere on Titan. We found out soon after that the meteor that destroyed Titan also destroyed the Kingdom of Saturn. Before her first birthday, Princess Saturn was killed in the destruction. Later, had the disaster not happened, she would have joined our ranks as Sailor Saturn." Uranus said. "But that has no relevance. We don't know what happened to Lamie. She just disappeared."

"We have to find her. She is the Earth's greatest hope is surviving the Deadly Silence that is coming." Neptune said. "More than that, she was a dear friend. Without their princess, a Scout just isn't the same."

Billy wrote down the account in his notebook. "Was there anyone else close to Lamie? A boyfriend, girlfriend, etc?"

Neptune snapped her fingers. "I think there was. There was her bodyguard. Her most loyal knight. What was his name, Uranus?"

"I'm not sure...I want to say Grifforzer." Uranus replied. "They were very close, a lot closer than regulations permitted."

"Regulations?" Trini asked.

"Grifforzer was a samurai, she a princess. They were different castes and though he was loyal to the royal family, a romantic relationship was taboo. Today it would be called a Conflict of Interests." Neptune explained. "Although it was more he was considered lower in the social order. She loved him but it was forbidden for them to be together in that respect and he refused to outright break regulations."

"That didn't stop them from attempting to have a secret romance behind her father's back." Uranus continued. "But then her father sent him on a mission to the farthest reaches of the galaxy."

"He never came back as far as we know and rumors went around the Golden Alliance that he had died." Neptune finished. "But Lamie wouldn't believe it."

Before they could continue the story, Alpha popped up from where he'd been working on the main computer. "There we go. Zordon, it's ready."

"Thank you Alpha. Girls, I asked Alpha to install a program on the computer that will allow us to digitally create a sketch of your princess." Zordon took the chair at the computer's keyboard. "I just need a detailed description of her, as much as you can remember. Remember to include any distinguishing features such as birthmarks, scars, tattoos, piercings and et cetera."

* * *

-  
To seal the deal, Zedd gave Serena a room in the dark palace for the night. When she learned of Wise Man's presence in the castle, she knew she had to seek him out. She had to let him know that she would no longer tolerate his interference in her life and the lives of her friends.

Leaving Rini in the care of Goldar (though he disapproved, Serena had been insistent that Rini was more important at this time), she walked the corridors until she found a guest room that bore his energy signature.

She entered quietly, looking about. At first glance, it appeared to be empty, but she knew better. "Wise Man, I know you're here. Come out or are you afraid to speak to me?"

A soft chuckle preceded the appearance of the ancient wizard. "What a surprise, Moon Princess. To see you here..."

"Can the palaver. Tell me, why are you here? Don't tell me you're simply visiting your former student. I know you better than that." Serena demanded, her eyes cold and hard.

"You do, do you? Do you have evidence to back this claim? You don't."

Serena grit her teeth. "I know you're pure evil. You manipulated my friends to betray me. You brainwashed Raye. She nearly died because of your spell! You lied to my mother and led her to go back on treaty with Asgard. You've been the direct cause of so much pain and suffering."

"Have I? My dear naive child. Was it really my magic that made your friends betray you? I admit I directly spelled Sailor Mars, a love reversal spell. However, I did nothing to the other three. They simply listened to what Sailor Mars had to say." Wise Man said smoothly. "Admit it, you have no proof that they did not betray you of their own accord. Isn't that why you've left the position of a frontline fighter? Is that not your reasoning for staying in Angel Grove with that general? Or wait, you're not staying there anymore are you? Why is that?"

"None of your business!"

"Ahh, you don't need to answer. You see I already know everything. Your dear general has forsaken you." Wise man said. "Left you for a wife he long thought dead. I don't believe I was involved in that betrayal."

Serena looked away. "He didn't leave me or betray me. I gave him up. I left him. She's his wife...I had no right..."

"How sorely mistreated you've been. Who led you to believe that you don't deserve better than this?" Wise Man asked, his tone kind and gentle. "You know he was going to choose her anyway. You gave him up to save face. Poor child, so terribly hurt by everyone she loved most. Even that...Prince Endymion couldn't be trusted. Could he?"

Serena shook her head, trying to ignore his kind tone. "Stop it, you're just trying to manipulate me now."

"Manipulate you? My dear, you see me as evil, but if you'd clear that head of yours, you would see that I am the only true friend you have." He told her. "We are a lot alike. The universe simply does not appreciate our power or our generosity. Everyone asks and asks of you, don't they? And you just give and give. What about you? What about your life, your wishes, your desires, your health? You give and give and you've gotten nothing for your troubles."

"Shut up! I only came here to tell you that you have a lot to answer for! If...if you so much as look at Rita wrong, I will kick your ass so hard you'll be tasting leather for a week!" She shouted. Before he could respond, she fled. She didn't want to admit he was right, about everything.  
-

* * *

After several minutes of describing their princess, Zordon finally licked the "Sketch" button on the program. The printer buzzed and clicked and churned out a photograph based on the description.

"And here we go. Is this her?" He handed the picture to the scouts.

Neptune was amazed. "Yes, that's her."

"Wow! That's awesome." Uranus agreed. It felt good to see her again, if only in a photo.

Zordon printed several copies. "When my contact gets here, I will ask him to circulate these photos around the galaxy, we'll find her."

Kimberly looked at the picture. "Huh...she looks familiar ..." She whispered but no one heard her.

* * *

AN: Wise Man is working his wiles on Serena now. Can she resist his mind magic? How does Kimberly know the girl in the computer-generated image?


	111. Chapter 101

AN: This note is in regards to a video posted Linkara (Lewis Lovhaug), my favorite of the Channel Awesome cast, a few weeks ago. It was entitled "Let the Ads Play." It was a very simple, and respectful explanation of why he needs us to let the ads play on his videos rather than use an ad blocker. He made some very good point, not the least of which is that this is his day job. This is how he has chosen to earn his paycheck. He has decided to not enslave himself to the greedy CEOs of this generation and not to be one of the sheep who just lets himself be abused so they can make more money. Now, he has decided to use his talents to do something he enjoys as a career. Folks, this is how it USED to be done. You chose a career that while challenging, you enjoyed it as opposed to just saying "oh that job makes a decent pay, I'll do that." Linkara is living the American Dream. But sadly some people disliked this video, saying he needs to work a real job. What is a real job? Why should he not get paid for putting his all into this? Why are people so jealous of YouTube Partners and others who have chosen to use Internet media as a career. Hate to break it to you, but it is work. It takes a lot of time, money, and effort to produce quality content. That what this backlash, it's jealousy. He seems to just be reading comic books and watching Power Rangers and it earns him a paycheck, but that's just what we see. We don't see what goes on behind the scenes. We don't see the amount of work he does but we do see the evidence of that work. You don't see the McDonalds employees grill your meat and fry your potato strings, but you do get a nice hot bag of food. Are you saying the McDonalds employees don't deserve to be paid because making a burger is just so easy? That's essentially what you're saying when you say that producing YouTube and Blip content is not work, because it's just so easy.

Sorry done with my rant. Onward!

Chapter 101

"Malachite, who are these friends you want me to meet? Where are we?" Zoycite asked as Malachite led her to the Command Center later that day. Somehow it looked familiar.

"You'll see." He said. "Remember how I told you that we found the Asgard Crystal?"

She nodded. "It's great that our crystal is back but..."

"Zoycite, the crystal we able to reverse a certain spell that was used over a thousand years ago. The spell that sealed Metallia in her own time warp." Malachite explained. Zoycite had been one of Metallia's greatest supporters and had been one of the most effected by her loss. "She's back."

Zoycite smiled wide. "What? Why didn't you tell me sooner? Is she in there then?" She pushed him. "You dope! How could you keep this a secret?" She made a dash for the fortress.

* * *

Kimberly studied the picture. "Tommy, doesn't she look familiar to you? At all?"

Tommy shook his head. "No. It's not ringing any bells for me."

Zordon looked at Kimberly. "Kimberly, are you saying you recognize the woman in the photo?" Could Kimberly have seen her somewhere?

"Recognize isn't the word Zordon. It's familiar but I can't pick out where I've seen her." Kimberly explained. "It's the strangest thing. Do any of you recognize her?"

One by one, Jason, Billy, Trini, and Zack looked and shook their heads.

"Kimberly,perhaps you've seen her in passing somewhere." Metallia suggested. She stood up with a strange look. An energy she hadn't felt in a year was drawing near.

The girl sighed. "I don't think so but maybe..."

Tommy put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Kim. It'll come to you."

The discussion was brought to a halt when Metallia suddenly rushed at the door to the command center, seconds before it opened to admit a young woman with dirty blonde hair. The young woman latched onto the older woman who held her close.

"I knew I felt you!" Metallia pet the blonde hair gently, tears running down her cheeks. "How is this possible?"

"I could ask the same thing but Malachite already explained it." The strange woman wept with apparent joy.

"Wait, what's going on?" Jason asked. He looked at Malachite, who stood quietly behind them, for answer.

Metalla turned. "Jason, Billy, Zack, Trini, Kimberly, Tommy. Zordon. This is Zoycite. Not only was she one of my favorite soldiers, she is also my daughter."

This was news to everyone, even Malachite. "Your daughter?" His former queen was also his mother-in-law?

"Your daughter!" The others echoed the question.

Zordon came over to them. "Metallia, I was unaware you and Odin."

She shook her head. "No, Zordon...before you were cursed... remember?"

The sage gaped. He did remember. He remembered every one of their rendezvous. "What? But...that was only a few months before...that means..."

"I didn't want to tell you...I was afraid it would hurt you..." She explained.

Zoycite slowly understood, remembering the stories of her father, a powerful wizard. "Wait, Mother, is this..."

"Yes my dear, this is your father." Metallia's answer left the rangers floored. It had been a shock to learn about Zordon having a lover. Now that he had a daughter by that lover.

Silence filled the room, no one knew how to answer. The Outer Team decided they'd best leave to give them some privacy. They could continue the investigation later.

Finally Zordon found his voice. "Rangers, I need to speak with my wife alone."

They nodded and one by one left with a collection of the photos. Tommy grabbed Malachite by the hand and pulled him along.

* * *

Outside, Tommy finally asked. "Who is she? Where's Serena?" He had heard WHO she was but he was wondering who she was to Malachite.

"She's...my wife and Serena left me." The man replied.

"What!" Trini yelped. "You had a wife, and all this time you've been stringing Serena along?"

"How could you do such a thing!" Kimberly cried.

"Wait! It's not like that. I love Serena but...we thought Zoycite was dead." Malachite told them of the time that they were enemies and about that fateful battle. "Zoycite was badly injured and she later seemed to have died of her injuries. Serena saved me from my depression. I love her, I do. But I still love Zoycite. She's my wife, my soulmate. Serena knew my rightful place was with her and she...she didn't even try to fight. She just left. She took Rini with her to the Moon Kingdom. She wants to rebuild it. She's right, my place is with my wife."

* * *

Serena had snuck into the throne room shortly after Zedd had left the moon for the N51 Galaxy. Now she watched through the telescope, unable to resist looking in on Malachite. Her heart broke to hear him say she was right to let him go.

"It's not fair... Why am I always the selfless one? Why couldn't I be selfish for once."

"Poor sweet child..." Wise Mans voice echoed in her head. Maybe...maybe he was right.

* * *

AN: Ending the chapter here. How will Zordon address the fact that Metallia hid his daughter from him? How does Kimberly recognize the photo? Will Serena fall into Wise Man's net? Find out soon. Reviews are most welcome and appreciated.


	112. Chapter 102

AN: For future reference, good or evil, whenever one rules a government there is always plenty of paperwork to do.

Chapter 102

There were few times in his exceedingly long existence that Zordon felt conflicting emotions. Every single one of those times involved this woman before him.

"Ay yi yi," Alpha exclaimed as he always did. He had heard the pronouncement too. "Zordon, I didn't know you had a child. She looks just like you."

Zordon looked at his robot friend. "Alpha, would you perhaps want to show her around the facility?"

Alpha nodded. He could sense that they needed to talk alone. "Hello, I'm Alpha 5. I'm a good friend of your father. Come with me, I'll give you the tour."

Zoycite looked at her mother who nodded. "I think we need to talk alone my dear. Go on." Zoycite did as she was asked, leaving her mother and father alone.

"I have a daughter..." He said after several moments of awkward silence. "You never told me."

"I wanted to but...I knew it hurt you that we were unable to be together. I thought it might hurt worse. And then I was about to tell you when the fiasco with Serenity happened. No one knew outside of the family." She explained. "If she found out...I don't want to think she would have used her against us but she was unpredictable at that point and we couldn't tell anyone. Not even Malachite, and he's her husband. Her grew up alongside her. I'm sorry my darling. I should have said something but I thought she was dead. I felt her energy die a year ago. She was gone and I was still grieving."

Zordon nodded, accepting the logical explanation. "Odin knew?"

"Yes...and she knew, naturally, but no one else. No one else could know. It would have placed her in far too much danger. We told everyone that she was an orphan and I would be raising her as it was my duty as queen to care for my people." She felt terrible guilt for having kept this from him, especially after seeing the hurt expression on his face. "I'm sorry...I should have told you."

"I understand why you did not. It cannot be changed and all we can do is make the best of what we have. I just regret I could not be there when you needed me most." Story of his life it seemed to be.

* * *

Zedd arrived at the center of the N51 Galaxy. A large moon in between three planets. He found himself unsure how to proceed. He had never asked Rita who her father was.

"Hey buddy, you lost?" A voice asked. "Outta my way!" A creature with a skeletal body shoved him out of the path.

Zedd growled. "Who do you think you are!"

"I'm only Rito Revolto, prince of the N51 Moon." The skeleton declared. "Who are you pops?"

"I am Emperor Zedd, emperor of evil. I am seeking the father of the one called Rita Repulsa! Surely you know who he is."

Rito grunted. "What have you to do with my sister, Ed?"

"That's Zedd! Wait, your sister?" Maybe he was getting somewhere after all.

"Yeah, she's my little sister. I ask again, what have you to do with her?" Rito asked.

"I need to speak with your father on a very serious matter, take me to him at once."

"I don't take orders from you. Tell me what you want with my dad and maybe I'll consider your request."

"I have it on good authority that your sister may be in terrible danger. I am her husband and she will not heed my warnings, thus I need more evidence." Zedd explained for expedience's sake.

"Humph, so sis got rehitched and didn't even send Dad a line. Figures. Fine, follow me." Rito led him into the large palace.

On the walk through the halls, Zedd decided to question Rito. "I understand your sister and father don't get along. Can you tell me why?"

"Didn't she tell ya?" Rito asked incredulously.

"She doesn't remember." Zedd explained. "That's why I asked you. I don't typically ask pointless questions."

"Ehh well, it's simple. Sis is the more magical one of us, I'm better at kicking ass with my sword. Dad wanted to train her in the Dark Arts but sis, she wanted to be more like Mom." Was the explanation. "Mom practiced white magic and was the most powerful white witch in the galaxy. She won several tournaments and awards for her prowess." Rito puffed up with familial pride. "Sis wanted to follow in her footsteps. Dad tried to tell her she could practice both but she wanted nothing to do with the dark arts."

"That's conflicting with what I already know of her. How could she go from wanting to be a master of the light arts to being an empress of evil magic?" Zedd asked.

Rito shrugged. "She wanted to learn the magic she needed to get revenge for my nephew. A wizard from another system killed him. He practiced white magic so she needed to learn black magic."

"So your father taught her?" Zedd asked though he knew the answer.

"No, her advisor did." Rito corrected.

"Let me guess, his name was Wise Man."

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

Zedd took a deep breath and refused to say more. How long had Wise Man been fooling with Rita's head?

They walked into a throne room where a large man with a long gold head sat in his throne, signing off on stacks of paper work.

"Hey Dad, there's a guy named Ed here to see you." Rito said, indicating Zedd with a thumb gesture. "Says it's about sis."

"What about my daughter?" Master Vile demanded. "How do you know my daughter Ed?"

"That's Zedd." Zedd snapped. "I am your daughter's husband. I come because I feel she is being threatened by one called Wise Man. I was hoping you would have some more information."

Vile growled at the name. "That bastard! What is he doing around my daughter again! Rito, get out of here immediately!"

The skeleton fled the throne room and Zedd turned concerned eyes at the monarch. "You know Wise Man then?"

"That monster...responsible for killing my wife...and my grandson for that matter!" He snapped and snarled. "I was never able to get him for the death of Bandora and he wormed his way into my daughter's business."

"You believe he was responsible for the attack on Rita's planet?" Zedd asked. "You believe he killed her son?"

"Yes! We had never even heard of this Zordon until the sudden attack on Nemesis, the planet I gave her to rule as she saw fit. The wizard lived several hundred lightyears away on a planet we had never even heard of until that day. It made no sense that his planet would attack hers and that he would be at the head of the charge."

"You assigned her that planet?" Zedd asked.

"Yes, it was her birthright given that it had been her mother's before she was killed."

"Your son said that you and Rita didn't get along because she didn't want to learn the black magicks but rather learn her mother's white magicks. Why would you marry a white witch?"

"Good and evil...they are destined to be together by design. Good cannot exist without it. White without black, light without dark, it goes against all the rules of nature." Vile stated. "I loved Bandora despite our differing ideologies and alignments. She loved me so we married and later she bore me two children. Yes, I wanted Rita to follow in my ways, she was more magically adept than her brother. While he would be my heir to the empire, she would be the heir to all my magical knowledge. But she didn't want anything to do with it, especially after Bandora... No I didn't agree with her decision and yes it caused friction between us but that bastard caused our estrangement. I openly accused him of attacking Nemesis and killing or kidnapping my grandson. I did it to her face but I had no decisive proof and she would not believe me. She trusted Wise Man implicitly and allowed him to instruct her in the means of exacting revenge on the innocent wizard of Eltar. He changed my daughter. I don't know what he means to do with her but I know he does not mean her well."

Zedd considered the tale. "Perhaps it is time to mend your relationship then. She does not remember why the two of you are at odds. For the last several thousand years she forgot even the circumstances behind her decision to change from white to black magic. She forgot her own son. That seems suspicious to me. And now he's back in her life, just months into her pregnancy with my child."

Vile frowned. "My daughter is pregnant with your spawn? And Wise Man just happened to reinsert himself into her life at that point."

Zedd sighed. "Do you have reason to believe her son may be alive? If we can find him we can prove that Wise Man has deceived her."

"The only reason I believe it is because he would have no reason to kill the boy. He would be more valuable alive than dead."

* * *

Over the next few days, Goldar watched his princess become more and more depressed. She would barely take care of her baby, unable to do much else. Gone was the cheerfulness that had irritated him so. Now, he realized he wanted it back. She wasn't even trying to push him and Scorpina together anymore.

"Princess, you must eat. How can you rebuild your kingdom if you don't eat." He pressed.

She refused the food with a shake of her head. She rolled over in her bed, looking out at the Earth from the window.

The sphinx sighed, taking the tray from the room. Scorpina was outside.

"She wouldn't eat again? She didn't eat last night either. What is wrong with her? I expected her to be gossiping my ears off or trying to be all buddy-buddy with Rita or urging us out on a date or something."

"I think she's what humans call depressed. That man, Malachite..." Goldar told her what had happened from his understanding. "If this is what love does to people...how can it be such a good thing? And I thought she was so strong...where is that strength now?"

Scorpina put her hand on his shoulder. She knew he would never admit that he was worried.

* * *

When she was alone, Serena could hear Wise Man repeating his words to her. Maybe...maybe...

* * *

AN: Can Zedd and Master Vile find proof that Rita's son still lives? Can they prove to her that Wise Man is a threat to her? Will Serena be able to bounce back from this one or will the Earth soon find itself in grave danger?


	113. Chapter 103

Chapter 103

Dark, everything was dark. All she could for miles was empty blackness. "Where am I?" She asked as she looked around and around.

"So that's the plan then?"

"Yeah, she's way too irresponsible and flaky to be our leader, let alone our princess."

"We'll just take the crystal from her AFTER she's done her job. It'll be easy, four scouts against one, especially considering who the one is."

Serena gasped, hearing those terrible words again.

"You just don't have what it takes to be the Moon Princess."

She grabbed her chest as she felt as though she was being kicked. Her stomach hurt.

"Forget the crystal and the Sailor Scouts. You don't belong with us!"

"What are you guys saying?" She asked nothing. She could hear her friends' traitorous words but she thought that was over.

"Why do you let them speak to you that way, Princess?" The dark voice asked. "You did nothing to warrant such betrayal and yet you allow it."

"They're right! I'm no good as leader! I'm not much of a princess either. It's no wonder no one loves me!"

"Oh, poor child. I know how you feel. I used to think those things too. I listened to the hateful vitriol and I believed them to be true. But then I found the truth. I was not the unworthy one. Rather it is they who are unworthy of my love, my power!"

Serena's head snapped up. "What!"

"What did you do to earn such mistreatment? Nothing, except be their loyal friend. You even took them back when they came crawling to you for forgiveness. Of course, they only did so after they were stripped of their powers as punishment."

"They only came back...to get their powers back..." Serena said with sorrowful realization.

"You were so good to them. You cared for them when no one else did and how did they repay you? Oh but they're not the only ones are they?"

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't that man promise to love you, to protect you, to help you raise your little baby? But the first chance he gets he goes running back to that other woman."

"No! Malachite went back to his wife. I was the other woman."

"He made you a promise. Yes, you released him from that promise but only because he was going to break it anyway." Wise Man reasoned. She couldn't fault the sound logic. "What right does that woman have, after being gone so long, to come waltzing back in and expect everything to be exactly as she left it? You've been continually denied what you need most and you let continue to let them walk over you."

Serena's breath hitched in her chest. "Well what else could I do? What am I supposed to do?"

"Join me child. I will teach you what you need to know, how to take what you need to survive instead of hoping someone somewhere will be kind enough to give it to you."

* * *

The dream faded away and Serena slowly woke up. Was Wise Man right? Should she start taking what she wanted or needed? It was still late, if evidenced by the snoring Goldar.

"I need a walk to clear my head, that's all." She decided, leaving the guest room.

* * *

Malachite lay with his wife, wrapped in her arms as they shared a deep passionate kiss. Her bare breasts pressed against his chest.

But the kiss, as passionate as it was meant to be, was empty. He pulled away and lay on his side of the bed. "I'm sorry..." Were the only words he had.

A lump formed in Zoycite's throat. Her husband couldn't even make love to her anymore.

* * *

Her aimless wanderings brought her once more to Wise Man's chamber. A mirror caught her attention and for the first time she saw what effect the past several days were having on her. Her eyes went red, puffy. Dark circles and sagging eyelids made her look much older than her 15 years. She looked sick. This happened just over the course of mere days? No.

"Who am I fooling? This wasn't the result of just days. This began even before the others betrayed me. This began the day I became Sailor Moon." The reflection seemed to change into her first Sailor form, the original Sailor Moon. She clenched her fist. "I've spent all of this time believing my lot in life is to save the world, the Earth. That's what Luna told me and I believed it. I just kept giving as much as I could to this. But now I have nothing left! Nothing left for me!" Her eyes squeezed shut as she fought not to look at the mirror. "No more. NO MORE!" She kicked the mirror, sending it crashing to the floor. "I'm important too. I'm allowed to worry about myself and my health and sanity too, just like everyone else in this universe!"

"Yes you are." Wise Man agreed as he appeared behind her. "What do you want to do about it?"

"I will join you..." She said softly.

The wizard grinned. "Very good. I will teach you everything I know. I even have four new scouts to serve you, if you will accept them." He snapped his fingers, summoning the Shadows.

Serena gasped. "Four new scouts, but they are..."

Shadow Venus frowned. "She's the one you want us to serve! She's the reason we were banished in the first place!"

Wise Man held up a hand. "Now now, my own, do not blame Princess Serenity for the short-mindedness of her mother. She did not banish you. That was her mother. She has shown quite well that she is nothing like her mother." He looked at Serena. "Serenity, these four are the dark halves of your once loyal scouts; Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus. When they were exiled, I found them and trained them, loving them as my own daughters. However, a scout is nothing without a princess. I promised them that I would find them a princess. They will serve you much better than those others did."

Serena studied them. Seeing her "friends" before her, the friends she couldn't even come near without wondering of she was making a mistake, it scared her. However, she saw quickly that these were not the same four girls she had left in Tokyo, Asgard, and seen off to a planet galaxies away.

"Will you accept them, Princess?"

Serena stepped up to them and wrapped her arms around Shadow Venus much to her shock. "Of course I will."

Wise Man smiled wickedly to himself. He silently congratulated himself on his ability to manipulate the naive and innocent. Serenity would be a much better servant than even his Sailor Nemesis. Her own scouts would be unable to harm her because of the bond, she would be perfect.

* * *

AN: Yes Serena has joined Wise Man now. What nefarious plans does he have? What will Serena do about taking her sanity back? What about the Shadow Scouts? Will they accept her as their princess?


	114. Chapter 104

Chapter 104

"So, my dear Princess, what do you think should be the first order of business? Revenge on your so-called friends or on that male?" Wise Man asked.

"First order of business is not revenge at all, Wise Man. I have no interest in revenge, that would be giving them attention that I do not have time for." Serena explained much to Wise Man's surprise.

"But revenge is what we need!" Jupiter declared.

"Yes, they hurt us, they hurt you, thus it is logical that we hurt them back." Mercury reasoned.

Serena shook her head. "No it isn't. They do not deserve revenge. They do not deserve to have another thought wasted on them. And in the end, revenge does no good for either side. The best way to handle it is to refuse to give them any more power over lives. From here on, they mean nothing to us."

Wise Man frowned. This was unexpected. "So what do you intend to do?"

"I intend to continue with restoring my kingdom." She explained. "You're right Wise Man, I need to take what I need to survive. I do not need the Earth or anyone there!"

"Then...we're not going to do anything to them?" Mars asked.

"No, Mars..." Serena paused. "Okay that is not going to work."

"What's not going to work Princess?" Mercury asked.

"Do you guys have actual names or do you just go by your planet names?" Serena asked. When they didn't answer, she nodded in understanding. "Okay, we have to fix this before we go any further. You need names not titles. My name is not Princess, it's not even Serenity. My name is Serena. Will you let me give you all names?"

"You are the Princess. Do what you will." Venus answered. She was still unsure about serving this girl but if Wise Man thought it was a good idea than she would give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Serena." Serena corrected. "Hmm, lets see...I will call you Ayaka." She looked at Shadow Mars. "You, hmm, I think Reiko is a good name." She stood before Mercury, her hand pensively on her chin. "Akumi will be your name." She lingered longest on Jupiter. "Hmmm..."

"If the Princess would allow, I heard a name while on a mission on Earth. I really liked it." Jupiter said.

Serena perked up. "Really, what was it?"

"Makoto. I didn't hear what it meant though." Jupiter confessed.

"Oh, it means sincere or true. That's perfect!" Serena declared. "Then Makoto it is."

"What do our names mean?" Mercury, Akumi, asked.

"Akumi means Evil Beauty but I picked it because it sounds pretty. Reiko means Lovely Child. Ayaka means Color-Flower or Color-Petal." Serena explained.

"Okay, so now we have "names." What do we do now?" The newly-dubbed Reiko asked.

"Now we go to bed." Serena replied yawning deeply. She already felt much better than she did earlier that night. "And when Zedd gets back, we'll start rebuilding the Moon Palace. When it is rebuilt, we will be taking the moon far away from the Earth."

Wise Man felt his insides flood with relief. The removal of the moon would be a good first bit of evil from the Moon Princess.

* * *

The next day, Malachite went automatically about his day, minus going to work. He had taken a leave of absence to give himself some time to get reacquainted with his beloved wife. However, he just kept thinking about Serena. He missed her.

Finally Zoycite could take it no longer. "Malachite, we need to talk." She told him as he played with his lunch.

"What about my love?"

"I don't think this is working." She said simply. "I know this is hurting you."

"Zoycite...I'm sorry. You're right. I haven't been giving you my full attention..."

"No Malachite. I think we've been harboring the delusion that our life can just be the same as it once was." She told him. "I was gone a long time. You've changed in that time. And believe it or not, so have I. I love you. I can't bear to see you like this. You should go to Serena. Your heart is with her now, not me."

Malachite sighed. "That's not entirely correct, my love. I can't decide between you. My heart is with both of you and I just...I cannot imagine losing you again. But..."

She reached a hand over the small dining table, covering his. "It's okay Malachite."

He squeezed her hand. "What do I do?"

* * *

Goldar had been surprised when Serena actually spoke that morning, and more, scarfed her breakfast with renewed vigor. He had been even more surprised to be introduced to the Shadow Scout.

"Princess," Akumi began. "I mean, Serena, what about our light sides?"

"What about them?" Serena asked.

"They may try to stop you from moving the moon." Makoto said.

Goldar looked at her. What was going on? What had he missed, again?

"We should do something about that contingency." Ayaka said.

Serena thought. "To be honest, I wasn't thinking that far ahead. What do you think Goldar?"

"About what?" Goldar asked. "Princess, I am lost."

"We are removing the moon from Earth's orbit but how do we make sure the Light Scouts don't interfere?" She asked.

The sphinx gaped. "I do not know." He said simply. Since when had she been the type to kill millions because she was upset?

"Perhaps we should simply capture them. Confine them each on their home planet. Then they cannot interfere." Akumi suggested after much thinking.

Serena nodded. "That would work. Do it. However, bring Mars to me. She at least deserves a chance to choose to work with us."

When Rini began crying, Goldar took the job of feeding her from a bottle just to give himself a chance to figure out what the hell was going on. His princess was acting more like perky version of Rita (before her pregnancy).

* * *

AN: One more short chapter for the night. I need to clean the kitchen then go to bed. I just wanted to set up the coming story arc.


	115. Chapter 105

AN: I will be explaining how the future/destiny works in this story soon enough. For now, just accept certain things appearing in this chapter, it will make sense soon enough.

Chapter 105  
Ami, though she stayed in the Dark Kingdom most of the time, still made time for her cram school. Her mother had reasoned that while she could live on Asgard and likely get her medical degree that much faster given the advanced education, she was still a teenager. There was no rush to grow up and once she was, there would be no turning back. Ami couldn't deny that her mother made sense. Reasonably, it was likely the stress of being forced to grow up so fast, forced to take on the responsibility of protecting the world practically alone, was what led to their betrayal of their princess.

Her relationship with Rubeus was growing. The man wasn't the most affectionate or touchy-feely but Ami knew he cared about her and that's what mattered.

After a particularly busy night at cram school, Ami decided to go for a swim at her apartment's pool before going upstairs to bed.

She put on her swimsuit and got it in the pool. In her lane, she swam leisurely laps, enjoying the cool water. She failed to notice her reflection change between laps.

Finally, she rested against the side of the pool, her eyes gazing upon the water. "Nothing like a refreshing swim." She said to herself.

"I quite agree." A voice said.

Ami looked around. "Who said that?"

"Why I did of course?" The voice replied.

Ami looked at her reflection. "Okay, surely my own reflection isn't talking to me."

"Yes, that would be quite impossible I should say." Her mirror image said. "Of course, I could be wrong."

Ami screamed as a hand grabbed her ankle and pulled her under the water.  
-

* * *

"Finish Him!"

"No!" Diamond shouted as Sonya Blade's Fiery Kiss of Death burned Raiden's flesh off until he was a mere skeleton.

"Sonya Wins!" The video game declared.

Mina laughed. "Got you again Diamond."

Diamond held his head with playful shame. "You always win."

She stuck her tongue out. "Of course I do."

In response, Diamond captured her tongue and mouth in a deep, sensual kiss. For years, he always dreamed of claiming the future queen of Crystal Tokyo. He had thought that dream was finally fulfilled when he successfully negotiated for her hand in exchange for peace between Nemesis and Earth. He allowed himself to be fooled with a cleverly disguised Mina. Of course, he had never before interacted with Serenity outside of the trial where they had been banished...  
-

* * *

(Flashback)  
The leader of the Black Moon Army, Diamond, stood before the court of Crystal Tokyo after their rebellion had failed under the Silver Crystal's power.

King Endymion stared down at them with cold eyes. "Diamond of the Black Moon Rebellion, you are charged with attacking the royal family with intent to kill."

"Yes, I led the charge. I do not deny it! Fitting punishment for your tyranny!" Diamond declared, head held high.

Endymion didn't bother to ask what he was talking about. "For your attempted murder and treason, I hereby sentence you to death."

"Wait!" A majestic voice stopped the King's judgment. It seemed as though a goddess descended upon them. The Silver Crystal sat upon her silvery staff. "Endymion, my husband, I ask that you show mercy upon them. Neither you or I were harmed in the attack, surely a death sentence is a little excessive in this case."

The Lavender King looked upon his wife. "Serenity, what would you do then?"

"I have consulted the Silver Crystal on this matter and there is a much more appropriate way to handle this..."  
-

* * *

Those intense eyes had bore into his very soul and he had wanted her. But he had gotten a very different princess and learned what real love was.

"Prince Diamond," a servant peered in. "It is nearly time for you to meet with the council."

Diamond made a face. "How I hate my job..."

Mina laughed. She knew he didn't mean it. He loved his people and could imagine none but he and his brother as their leaders. "Hurry back Raiden. We'll go best out of 5."

"Yeah, well, be prepared Sonya. You are mine." Diamond said as he left.

Mina pondered the last year. So much had changed and none of it seemed at all logical. She had, in short, fallen in love with a man who had basically forced her to marry him. Of course, it was common in a peace treaty for the opposing prince to marry the enemy princess and thus tie the two kingdoms together in harmony. It was a basic political move but the surprise was that she actually loved him.

She decided to go check her hair and makeup. In the bathroom, she looked in the mirror as she brushed her long blonde hair. After a moment she noticed something odd. Her reflection wasn't matching her actions.

"Hey...what's going on here?" She pondered aloud just before a gold chain came flying from the mirror and wrapping itself around her neck. With a scream, she disappeared into the mirror.  
-

* * *

AN: Ending the chapter here. I'm not sure how to go about the capture of Jupiter and Mars. I am open to ideas. I work tomorrow, yea. Also spent all day cleaning my bedroom which is why I am only just now posting and why it is so short. I am exhausted.

It should be noted that the Shadow Scouts do not have access to the Eclipse powers of the Light Scouts. I am considering changing the name of the Shadow vs Light. I'm thinking Yin Scouts vs Yang Scouts might be better.

Quiz: What game was Diamond and Mina playing?


	116. Chapter 106

AN: You might be noticing a theme developing here. Uranus and Neptune are searching for their Princess. Zedd is searching for Rita's long-lost son. I decided to continue the pattern by mentioning another character that a canon Power Ranger character was looking for during his season. Yes, he's showing up sooner than in canon, but that's because he has a purpose earlier than in canon. BTW, don't expect Divatox beyond maybe a side reference, although Dimitria might make an appearance being another friend that Zordon could have contacted for help in finding Princess Lamie.

Yes, Vile and Rito both may be out of character, but that's also sort of a theme in this whole story. Queen Beryl and Metallia weren't really evil, they were trying to save their world from slow death by starvation. The Black Moon Clan wasn't evil, they were fighting for freedom and responding to what they thought was an unprovoked attack by the Royal Family of Crystal Tokyo. Abject evil really does not exist in this story. Oh evil exists but inside of everyone even those that canon tells us are the good guys. Good exists inside of everyone, even those that canon tells us are the bad guys. Like Master Vile said in a previous chapter, good and evil are meant to come together by design. Whereas in canon it was the FIGHT between good and evil that maintained the morphing grid, here it's the mere existence of good and evil that maintains the balance of the entire universe. The fact is that in this both MUST exist. It's the law of Yin and Yang. This has already come into play in the Eclipse forms and will come into play again especially with the Yin Scouts. Master Vile fills the evil role for the sheer purpose of maintaining balance and even then, he would technically be considered more dark than evil in the sense that Wise Man is evil.

Chapter 106

In a large spaceship, circular in shape and blue in color with red accents here and there, a young man was just returning from a short mission. Inside, he shook his head and sat down.

"Any luck Andros?" A friendly voice asked him though no one could be seen.

The long-haired man shook his head. "No DECA. Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever find who took my sister, if I'll ever see her again."

"Well, maybe this will cheer you up." DECA said. "While you were gone, your good friend Zordon contacted me. He said he needs your help if you're available."

Andros nodded. "Alright DECA, set a course for Earth." He opened the locket around his neck. "Karone...I promise, I will find you."

* * *

Master Vile led Zedd to his communications center. "If we're going to find the boy or any proof of his continued existence or Zordon's innocence, we're going to need help."

"Help? From whom?" Zedd asked. He had a feeling that if things were different, he and Vile would be at each other's throats just by virtue of Rita being Vile's daughter. However, the presence of a common enemy and a common goal put them on even footing.

"The United Alliance of Evil, Dark Specter to be exact. If anyone can find my grandson, he can." He pressed a series of buttons and a few minutes a large lava-demon appeared on the screen.

"What is it Vile! This had better be important!" The demon demanded.

"Believe me, it is," Vile replied and in the course of several minutes he told Dark Specter about the attack on Nemesis and the disappearance of a small boy. "He was only a toddler, the equivalent of two human years. My daughter was told by her advisor that he was killed in the attack but a body was never found. I have reason to believe this advisor means her harm but she will not listen."

"You wouldn't be talking about Wise Man, would you?"

"You've heard of him then?"

"That...bastard is a good description. The man wouldn't know the meaning of balance if you shoved a scale in his face. He wanted my place as grand monarch of evil but he refused to respect the place that good has in the universe. He seeks destroy anything good, leaving only evil but such a thing would cause the entire universe to implode. What good is it to rule a universe that does not exist?" The demon asked rhetorically.

"Then why does he target those who are on the side of evil?" Zedd asked. "Why my wife?"

"He targets anyone who might be any use at all to him. Good or evil makes absolutely difference. Your wife was naive enough at one point to fall for his wiles."

"Okay...but why would he go after her son? That makes no sense. What could a toddler have to do with his plans?" Zedd demanded.

"Rita is the daughter of a powerful sorcerer of darkness and an equally powerful witch of the light. When light and dark come together, they generate an even greater power. Her children would naturally have an affinity for magic beyond reckoning."

At the same time, Vile and Zedd had the same terrible revelation.

"He was after her son from the beginning, thousands of years ago. He staged the attack and took the boy, planning to raise him as a vessel for his plans." Vile said. "And in order to get away with it, he had to leave the child somewhere. Somewhere safe, likely far away from Nemesis"

"But that turned into a phenomenally because toddlers can walk and most can talk." Zedd stated. "He lost him."

"Naturally, since Rita had no prospects for any other children, he thought that plan was a wash and decided to try other plans. All of them failures in the end."

"Now...he knew somehow was with child once more, so he's going to try Operation Stupid again! Not with my child he's not! And certainly not with my wife! Over my dead body!" Zedd growled, striking his staff on the marble floor for emphasis.

Vile stopped Zedd's tirade by grabbing his staff. "Dark Specter, it just became that much more important that we find any clues regarding Kai's disappearance."

"I suggest if you have anything that belonged to the child, a favored toy for instance, to use it in a scrying spell."

"A scrying spell, but that would require a remnant of the boy's energy. I still have his favorite toy in my possession but would it still bear any piece of his energy after so long? A piece strong enough to find him?" Vile pondered. "It hasn't seen him in so many thousands of years."

"Assuming no other child has come in contact with it, then yes it should have just enough of his energy left on it."

* * *

Rita rocked a giggling Baby Rini, picturing the day she would hold her coming baby and simultaneously thinking about the son she once had.

Serena sat a few feet from the empress and frowned when she saw a tear fall from the woman's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Kai..." Rita whispered in a voice just barely audible.

* * *

AN: I'm still figuring out how to handle the kidnapping of both Lita and Rei. If you have any ideas, I'm open to them.

Will the Scrying Spell work? Will they be able to find a clue to Kai's whereabouts and prove Wise Man's treachery. Yes, I approach Good and Evil quite differently than most. It's as stated above, a matter of balance.

By the way, if you want a laugh and an image that will never leave your head, watch Kyoru Sentai Zyuranger episode 47, close to the end. You will see something that make you laugh your butt off.


	117. Chapter 107

AN: The incantation that Vile speaks in the spell casting is made-up nonsense off the top of my head. It means nothing except in the context of the story.

Chapter 107  
Scrying was a ritual casting, something that Master Vile was more adept at than Zedd, who preferred a more direct method. Thus, it was only wise to allow Vile to take the helm.

A small stuffed bear was placed in the center of a Magic Circle. Around the circle, Vile placed five candles at very specific points. In a small bowl, he brought to a boil seven herbs; fennel, basil, clove, hibiscus, orange, meadowsweet and lavender. He placed the bowl before the bear, the vapors beginning to rise.

"Candide Candidus. Meliopus dreg. Tifna lorus fife. Find the boy, find the boy, find the boy if he's alive."

The vapors from the boiling herb-infused water collected in an perfect oval above the bear, forming a sort of window almost as it showed first a dark palace, then a woman with dirty blonde hair. The picture changed to the city of Angel Grove, then the Command Center, finally...

"Queen Metallia?" Zedd asked aloud. "What do these images have to do with the boy?"

"They are common locations and people currently associated with him." Vile explained. "The spell isn't going to show us the boy explicitly. Some things you have to work for and the magic makes you work for it. Magic is not an easy way out, it's meant to be an aide in times of need. It won't allow itself to be used flippantly."

"Then we need to go to Earth and consult with Zordon..." Zedd face palmed. How many times would he be forced to meet with that man in any capacity beyond enemies?

"No, we need to consult with this Metallia." Vile said as though the other sorcerer was a complete idiot.

"Except Metallia lives with Zordon in the Command Center." Zedd stated. "Which means dealing with him as well."

"You're getting slow big bro!" Lita said as she dodged a punch and landed a kick on Nephrite's chest.

The general grabbed her by the ankle and flipped her down to the mats on the gym floor. "What was that sis?" He let go of her leg and reached down like a gentleman to help her up.

Laughing, Lita took his hand and swiftly pulled him down to the mat with her. "You heard me."

The siblings laughed heartily from their places. Sweat coated their bodies.

"That was a good spar. You're as strong as you ever were." Nephrite said. "Father trained you very well."

"Yep. I remember he was always training with us. He didn't care that I was a girl and it was technically unladylike for a girl to study martial arts." Lita reflected.

Nephrite nodded. "Male or female, it doesn't matter. He wanted you to be able to protect yourself in case any of the Jovian boys became a bit too forward." He chuckled. "They were too afraid to even consider after that tournament. Remember? You became the first girl to take the Inner Galactic championship."

"I would have made All Galaxy if it hadn't been for the war." She grumbled. She laughed.

Nephrite sat up and mussed her hair. "Well, I'm sure you'll get another chance. Malachite told me that Serena intends to rebuild the Moon Kingdom. The rest of the galaxy is sure to follow suit."

Lita cocked an eyebrow. "Really? She never told me, or any of us." Then again, after the incident, they hadn't been as close. They had betrayed her because of her immaturity and she responded by growing up much more than they ever expected, so much so that she seemed to have grown apart from them.

"Hey, how about we go get dinner. Molly will be done with her deportment lessons soon and she'll be hungry I'm sure." Nephrite said.

Lita stood up. "Good idea." She stretched, rolling her head and cringing at the crackling noise it made.

"Let's go take our showers then. Can't go out smelling of sweat." Nephrite said, leading the way to the locker rooms.

Lita surprisingly finished her shower first. Of course, Nephrite had his girlfriend to impress. She waited outside the men's locker room, admiring one of her favorite facets of the Dark Kingdom; the glimmering crystals sticking out from the walls. She looked deep into one of the crystals, watching her reflection refracting and distorting. Suddenly the reflection became all too clear.

Nephrite finished towel drying his hair and exited the locker room. He frowned when he saw a wet towel on the floor in front of one of the crystals.

AN: Ending the chapter here due to having nothing else to say for either of these scenes.


	118. Chapter 108

Chapter 108

Having finally finished the last of her chores, Raye wiped her brow.

Jadeite came in from his own chores, having decided to train as a priest as well. "Hey Pretty Priestess." He put an arm about her.

Raye snuggled into his arms briefly. She had since accepted that he cared for her, even loved her. She didn't know if she returned that particular emotion but after returning home, she had experienced a difficult bout with depression, still guilt-ridden over her actions. Without Jadeite's encouragement, she doubted she could have made it. She discovered that whether it was love she felt or not, she needed him.

"Hey Raye," Chad said peeking in. "Someone's here too see you. They said they need your help."

Raye nodded. "I'll be right there. I'll be right back Jadeite."

Outside the temple, a young girl with black hair tied in pigtails waited. She seemed to have been crying. Raye approached carefully, sensing something.

"Hi, I'm the Priestess of this temple, can I help you?" She asked.

The girl wiped her eyes. "My...my cat...he's missing. I've looked everywhere and tried everything. They say you're a psychic and...please..please help me find Mr. Fluffles." She held up a picture of a gray tomcat.

Raye felt her heart reach out to the girl. "Of course I'll help. I'll do my best. Come with me."

She led the girl into the Fire Room and closed the door. She was admittedly still leery of the Sacred Fire but it was part of her training as a miko. Her grandfather, after crying with joy for several hours that she was alive, had given her an amulet to protect her negative spells to ease the fear. She had been happy to see her grandpa and Chad again and she told them all about her role as Sailor Mars.

As soon as they were alone, and thus away from witnesses, Raye sensed a shift in the girl. "What?"

The girl changed into a mirror image of herself. "Hello, Light Half. I don't suppose you remember me? Princess Serenity sent me to get you."

"What are you talking about? What have you done to Serena?" Raye demanded reaching for her amulet.

"I have done nothing but what she asks of me. She told me she needed to see you. Surely you won't refuse."

Raye took a deep breath. "Fine."

* * *

Malachite finally returned to his duties at the bakery. He put his frustrations to work by baking and decorating a monster 7-tier wedding cake for a client.

"Wow!" A familiar voice caught his attention. "I think I've figured out the source of my sweet tooth."

Malachite looked up from piping drop-lines. "Kit! What you doing here?"

Kit shrugged. "My friends and I had a feeling we'd be needed."

"Your friends? It's not just you and Ares this time?" Malachite asked, referring to the boy's lover.

"Nope. I'll introduce you later. I like watching you work." Kit confessed the reason for putting off the intros. "So what's up? You seem a little down, confused even. Mom okay?"

Malachite sighed. "Kit, can I ask, is Serena definitely your mother?"

Kit nodded. "Yeah. Hence the gold blonde hair. Why?"

"Then if she and I...if we don't...you won't exist." Malachite stated.

"Hey don't get confused. We come from the future yes, but it's really not as fragile as some would want you to believe. Imagine a road map if you will." Kit explained. "You're following the map and you come to a fork in the road. You have many choices to pick from, which path do you follow? In the end, even if you pick Path A, the locations at the ends of the other paths still exist. That's just not the outcome of your decision."

"So, there are many alternate futures that could happen?" Malachite asked.

"Yes and no matter what, Zoe and I will exist in one of those futures, possibly more than one. Of course, you for some reason don't get with Mom, it's likely we won't be allowed to come here again but we'll still exist."

Malachite felt a small weight lift from his shoulders. One part of his dilemma had been the lives of his possible son and daughter. He didn't want to sentence them to non-existence with his choice.

"Why do you ask?" Kit asked.

Malachite explained about Zoycite. "I'm sorry Kit, but I love Zoycite. But I love your mother too."

Kit nodded. "I know. Aunt Zoycite's cool."

"You know her? And you call her aunt?"

"Yeah. She's the one who developed our Knight powers." Kit held out a small device with a Wind kanji on it. "Uncle Thrax made our weapons." He said as an aside. "It sounds like you're putting far too much into this to be honest. This is love we're talking about. It's not something that can be dictated by thought or rules. Love goes against all logic. That's why some people think gay isn't a choice, instead mistaking it for something in the genetics. Genetics is something that makes sense. Rules make sense. Love doesn't make sense. It doesn't have to. What you need to do is stop thinking, stop worrying. When the time is right, you'll know what to do even if the solution makes no sense whatsoever."

Malachite considered the words of the young man before him. "You're right. I'm putting far too much thought into this instead of letting love take care of itself. You're a very wise young man."

"I learned from the best, Dad." Kit smiled. "So what are you doing now?" He asked when Malachite changed piping-tips and icing colors.

"I'm make roses. Watch." He showed the boy how he created icing-roses and arranged them along the cake's tiers. Inwardly he came to the decision to go talk to Serena concerning the issue.

* * *

AN: I want to go on record by saying that I have no issue with homosexuality. I thought however that his homosexuality gave Kit a bit more wisdom about love. Mainly because he likely faced some opposition in pursuing his relationship with Ares. And I also think he would be against the idea that his sexuality would be anything other than his choice. And yes, I am hinting that in the future, Zoycite is sort of like Zordon, being a mentor for the Knights who are essentially the Power Rangers in the future.

Next Chapter: Finally, the reveal of who Kai is (if the previous chapter wasn't obvious enough).


	119. Chapter 109

Chapter 109  
As she was led through the dark palace, Raye couldn't help but cringe. This feeling of overhanging dread cloaked her. "Why would Serena be in this evil place?"

"Evil? Yes, it's dark but is dark really synonymous with evil?" Reiko asked, clearly offended. "Am I evil because I happen to be dark? After all, I never betrayed my princess."

Raye flinched and looked down. "I don't know."

"No, you don't. So shut up! Maybe if you listened more and talked less, we wouldn't be having this problem." She led the way into the guest room where Serena waited. Goldar wasn't there, neither was Rini.

"Serena? What's going on?" Raye asked immediately. "Where's Rini."

"Oh, I had Goldar take Rini for a walk with Scorpina and Rita. I needed to talk to you. Reiko, thank you very much. Why don't you get you something to eat."

Recognizing the dismissal, Reiko bowed and left.

* * *

-  
Malachite spent the rest of the work day teaching his son the finer points of cake decorating. His boss had been unsure but Malachite was his best baker and decorator and when he had explained the boy off as his apprentice, he had acquiesced. Kit had been quite the pupil.

"So, you gonna become a baker then?" Malachite asked as they walked home.

"Yeah, I want to bake. I also want to make candy. I'm going to open my own sweet shop someday." Kit said proudly.

"Glad to know the cooking gene is in the family then." Malachite laughed. "Did your mother ever learn to cook properly?"

"Actually yes, but nothing real fancy. She can make a good pot of curry. And she has even made a pot roast without killing it." Kit replied. "Not that she or Father actually cook much. Naturally, we have a kitchen staff." Kit laughed. "Anytime Father tries to cook, the Head Chef has a hissy fit. He's a little neurotic."

"You mean in the future, I don't get to cook anymore?" Malachite quipped.

"Only when the staff has a holiday." He said as they finally reached the house.

"I assume Ares and your other friends are waiting inside." Malachite said.

Kit nodded. "Yeah. We won't be hanging around too much though. We'll be going to Tokyo. That's where Mother said we would be needed. This was just a layover on the way. I couldn't come back here without saying hi."

"Did Zoe come back too?"

"No. Sorry but Mother said it would be too dangerous. Oh she tore Pluto a new one when she learned what she did. Father got in trouble too. He slept on the couch for a month." Kit laughed.

Malachite sighed. "Thanks for the warning." He walked in.

"Ah, Malachite, you're home." Zoycite greeted him with a chaste kiss. "You have some visitors and who is this?"

Malachite gestured. "This, Zoycite, is Kitsune. He is from the future. And..." He paused wondering if he should continue. At Kit's nod he sighed. "He's my son."  
-

* * *

"I never realized how pretty this place is." Scorpina said as she walked side by side with Goldar. Rita led the way, happily pushing the stroller.

"I know. The Princess showed it to me that day I left. I was shocked. We'd lived here for at least a year and yet, I had never seen the ruins of the Moon Palace until that day." Goldar said. "She said that when the kingdom is rebuilt, it'll be even better. I still can't believe Zedd is going to let her do it."

"Well...I've heard that becoming a father changes a person. He has a lot more to worry about now than even conquering the Earth." Scorpina theorized. "I also have to wonder if there's not a more positive energy that almost radiates from Serena. Because both he and Rita started becoming nicer when she was their prisoner. It slowed down after they let her go obviously but it was like that first instance, Zedd defending her and using his magic to banish that Shadow and then releasing her of his volition, opened a door for the change to continue after she left."

Goldar considered it. He remembered that just being around Serena that day, he had felt something. He just didn't know what it was. Now something was wrong with her. She still seemed the same, he still felt that strange energy emanating from her but she was talking about moving the moon. He wondered if she KNEW that moving the moon would essentially destroy the Earth she claimed to love so much.  
-

* * *

"WHAT!" Raye screamed. "You can't be serious Serena? If you move the moon, the Earth will be destroyed. First by massive flooding as the moon is moved and then what survives that will die from lack of water."

"Perhaps this is how it is meant to be, Raye." Serena reasoned. "We never protected the Earth in the past. Now they have become dependent on the Sailor Scouts. Worse, they seem intent on destroying themselves anyway. Why is it our responsibility to make sure they don't do it?"

"Serena, you've lost it! No...no, I will NOT help you do this." Raye declared. "I know you're upset about Malachite but you can't..."

"You think this is about Malachite?" Serena asked incredulously. "Malachite has nothing to do with this. This past year has just shown me that I need to start worrying about myself before anything else. If you won't help me, then I have no choice. Reiko!" She called knowing the girl would hear her from anywhere. She entered the room. "Take Sailor Mars to her planet please. Make sure she cannot escape."

Reiko bowed. "As you wish my Princess."  
-

* * *

AN: How will Zoycite react to learning that Malachite has a son in the future, or rather one of many possible futures.

Yes, the multiple possibilities thing is how I am explaining how Diamond can still remember what happened in his timeline and how he can still exist. Note, he could return to it but if he did he would be unable to come back since that timeline is no longer connected to the track upon which this timeline is set. Mina also cannot go with him, so he will likely NOT go back unless a plot twist comes to mind that I think would create some good drama and conflict for the pair. Another rule is that free will must not be compromised. Kit cannot just tell Malachite that he needs to pick Serena. He cannot say anything to even suggest it beyond the warning that he would not be allowed to come back to this time. It HAS to be Malachite's choice (or Serena's). That's why Ares couldn't tell anyone who his parents are until he's sure that it will definitely happen. This could also mean that there is technically two possible Kits. This Kit who knows Zoycite, refers to her as aunt and one in another timeline that doesn't because in that time path, Zoycite was never revived. It's confusing but that's how this works. Kit was able to tell Serena and Malachite because as far as he knew, they were a definite pair at that point despite Malachite's hesitations. Just thought I would answer some questions I'm sure many of you have regarding the time travel aspect of this story. I'm considering a story arc later where this timeline and the Canon Timeline's collide due to a temporal anomaly, possibly caused by the frequency of the future characters' appearance.


	120. Chapter 110

Chapter 110

Malachite gestured. "This, Zoycite, is Kitsune. He is from the future. And..." He paused wondering if he should continue. At Kit's nod he sighed. "He's my son."

Zoycite gaped. "Your son? The future?"

"Yes." Malachite answered. "It's hard to explain. The others here are probably his husband and their friends."

"Your son?" Zoycite could only repeat. "Serenity is your mother, isn't she?"

Kit nodded lightly. "Yeah."

The woman nodded resolutely. "Malachite we need to talk."

Malachite looked at Kit. "Why don't go in with the others. We'll be in shortly."

Kit bit his lip and hurried off. He could do nothing to interfere in what Zoycite might be about to do. It would break the rules.

Zoycite quickly spoke up before Malachite could offer his typical protests. "Malachite, this isn't working. I love you. I will always love you. I just can't bear to see you like this. You're miserable. I know you love me. I could never doubt that but we need to face the truth. I was your past. Our vows were to go until death do us part and I died. Yes I'm back by some miracle but I did die. That canceled out those vows."

"Zoycite..." He tried to interrupt by he was stopped by a hand raise.

"No Malachite. I'm not good at being selfless but I need to do this because I can't see you like this..." She whimpered as her throat became tight. "And you have a son in the future. You're supposed to be with her so just do it."

Malachite put his arms around her. On his way home with Kit, he had felt that loneliness for Serena greater than ever. He knew what he wanted, well his second choice anyway. He didn't dare voice what he really wanted, he liked his parts where they were. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Malachite. I am certain. Go to her." She insisted. As she finished, a thunder clap sounded outside just before the sky seemed to open up, dumping buckets of water all over Angel Grove. She laughed. "In the morning, it's supposed to storm all night." And it would give her one more precious night.

Malachite laughed with her. "Come on, Kit wants me to meet his other friends."

In the living room, Kit sat arm and arm with Ares, surrounded by three other young men. One man had hair of indigo, the other had long hair of auburn. The third was another blonde but it was much lighter than Kit's and was very short.

"Hey Dad, everything okay with you two?" Kit asked concerned.

"Yeah, son, don't go worrying about us. Now, who are your friends?" Malachite asked.

Kit led the five in standing. "Father, you know Ares and I, Knights of Wind and Fire. Allow me to introduce Knight of Earth: Thor." The brunette saluted by placing his right fist over his heart. "Knight of Water: Aegir." The indigo hair did the same salute.

The fifth boy, the pale blonde didn't let Kit introduce him. "Freyr, Knight of Aether."

"Together we make the..." Kit led off the rest saying in unison. "Magi-Knight Power Rangers!"

* * *

AN: it's short, I'm sorry but I'm at work with a very unpredictable Alzheimer's patient. I also think the next scenes would be better in a new chapter. Yes, they are their own Power Rangers team, in the future. They're male, so they can't be Sailor Scouts and I thought it would be neat if Future Zoycite was a mentor for a Power Ranger team, continuing her father's legacy.

Guessing Game: We know Kit is SerenaxMalachite, we know Ares is RayexJadeite. Can you guess the parents of the other three.

A: Aegir, water knight

B: Thor, thunder knight

C:Freyr, Aether knight


	121. Chapter 111

Quoted from Wiki: The word αἰθήρ (aithēr) in Homeric Greek means "pure, fresh air" or "clear sky", imagined in Greek mythology to be the pure essence where the gods lived and which they breathed, analogous to the air breathed by mortals (also personified as a deity, Aether, the son of Erebus and Nyx). It is related to αἴθω "to incinerate",[2] also intransitive "to burn, to shine" (related is the name Aithiopes (Ethiopians)), meaning "people with a burnt (black) visage". See also Empyrean.

Basically, Aether is the fancy, more fluffy version of the power of spirit or purity. Essentially Sailor Moon was that role until this story. Now she's not entirely pure anymore, she's just slightly more jaded than she started out.  
-

* * *

Chapter 111  
Earlier that morning, Metallia had been clutched in the arms of her husband, reveling in their love.

[Queen Metallia of Asgard.] A gravelly voice voice entered her head.

The woman groaned in frustration, causing Zordon to look up from his worship of her body. "What's wrong dear?"

She kissed him. "Give me just a moment sweetheart." She closed her eyes. [What can I do for you Zedd?]

[I need to speak with you on a matter of some urgency and will be arriving in an hour.]

Metallia sighed but she could hear the level of desperation in his tone. [Very well.] She rolled back over into Zordon's loving arms. "Zedd wants to speak with me, he said he'll be here in an hour." She kissed him.

"Hmm," he returned her kiss. "An hour...I guess we should take our showers then and get dressed."  
-

* * *

Zoycite left the house early. She didn't want to be there when Malachite left to see Serena. This was hard enough as it is. She went to the Command Center, having been given an open invitation to come see her parents whenever she liked.

Walking in, she was greeted immediately by the cheerful AI. "Ai yi yi, good morning Zoycite. It's so good to see you again." Alpha had quickly taken a liking to the young woman.

"Good morning to you too Alpha." Zoycite returned the robot's exuberant greeting.

"Come in, come in, Zordon was just making breakfast." Alpha hurried towards the kitchen, grabbing the fire extinguisher on the way when a shrill scream was heard.

The skillet was on fire as the eggs that Zordon had been trying to cook, or rather the oil, had clearly got too hot. Kimberly and Trini were trying to help the man learn to use a modern stove but he was sadly more used to either his magic or cooking over a fire. Metallia was mysteriously absent.

Alpha stepped in. "Step back, I got this." He shot extinguisher fluid on the fire just in time for the built in fire-alarm to go off, causing the sprinklers in the kitchen to go off, soaking them. The robot felt so lucky that Zordon had spelled him to be waterproof a long time ago.

"Father, is everyone alright?" Zoycite asked when the crisis was averted.

The old wizard nodded but was clearly embarrassed at being unable to master the appliance. "Yes dear. I will learn how to use this thing eventually."

"Don't feel bad, I still don't know how to do it. Malachite's always been the cook. If I cook, I use my magic." Zoycite told him.

Zordon looked at a shaken Kimberly and Trini. "Are you girls alright?" He asked them.

"Yeah Zordon. Believe me, it could have been a lot worse." Kimberly told their mentor.

Zoycite flicked her hand, restoring the eggs to how they were supposed to be. A finger snap conjured a platter of waffles and pancakes. She went to the refrigerator to just get the juice and milk by hand. "That's better."

"Thank you dear child. But I still should learn to cook. Magic can only go so far and this an age of technology." Zordon told her though he did appreciate her help.

"Where's Mother at?" Zoycite asked.

"She's talking with one of our enemies." Trini explained. "Although we do have a truce with them right now."  
-

* * *

Upon his arrival, Zedd made it clear that he wanted to speak with Metallia alone. Once in another section of the command center, Zedd raised his staff, the signal for Master Vile to enter.

"Zedd, what is going on? Who is this man?" Metallia demanded.

"I am Master Vile, Lord over all the N51 Galaxy. Rita Repulsa, Zedd's wife, is my daughter. 2000 years ago, my daughter lost her son, he was approximately two Human Years in age." Vile explained the situation. He held out a wallet-sized photograph. "Do you recognize this child?"

Metallia gasped. "I do..."  
-

* * *

(Flashback)

Pregnant, Metallia took a walk for some much needed exercise. She, admittedly, was not watching where she was going. For some reason, her feet took her to a small deserted hut. Her ears caught the sound of a baby crying. Quickly she ran as fast as her rotund belly would let her. She flung open the door to see a tiny toddler.

"Jormungandr! What are you doing here child?" She reached down to pick him up. He flailed refusing her touch. Short, yet growing silvery-white hair flew with his shaking head. "It's alright dear." She said softly, kneeling before him. Shining green eyes looked back at her. "It's okay, I'm a friend. Are you alright? Can I check you?"

"Mama..." The toddler said. He sniffed and hiccuped.

"Are you lost? Where is your mama?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No know...wan' Mama."

(End Flashback)  
-

* * *

"I took him back home, got him cleaned up and had a doctor look him over for any injuries." Metallia explained. "He couldn't really tell me where he was from, he was too hysterical. We tried to find his parents but since we assumed he was either an Aesir or Vanir's child, we never were able to locate them. Odin eventually suggested we simply raise him ourselves. If we had thought that he wasn't from our planet, we would have continued the search."

"Then all this time, he's been on Asgard." Zedd felt a small weight at that knowledge. "Where is he now? Do you know?"

"Yes, well my daughter will know. He's her husband." Metallia explained. "And unless I miss my guess, I think she's here now." She closed her eyes. "Ooo, helping her father with breakfast."

"Then take us to her." Zedd insisted. "We must find this child!" He noticed quickly that Vile had said nothing the entire time and in fact had turned away so that no one could see his face.

If one looked closely they would have noticed him trembling with suppressed emotion. He had suspected the boy had survived the attack, that he had been kidnapped. However that didn't eliminate the possibility that he was dead. It had been 2000 years approximately. Many things can happen in 2000 years. Now he knew. His grandson was alive. The reason for his daughter's estrangement and her severe personality switch.  
-

* * *

AN: Another short chapter. I am moving into a new place tomorrow. And we finally have word for word confirmation as to Kai's current identity. I thought it would be funny to have Zordon having trouble with modern day appliances. Alpha was always the one using all of the technology while he was trapped in the time warp thus Zordon, for all his praise of technology, would have trouble. It's also kind of becoming a running gag that anytime anyone needs Metallia or Zordon, they always get interrupted during love-making. Let them know the frustration of always being denied.


	122. Chapter 112

Chapter 112

Finally Goldar and Scorpina had the chance for some precious alone time. Yes, Rini was there too but that was okay since Goldar secretly enjoyed babysitting. Scorpina watched him as he held the baby, shaking a small bell for her amusement. He would be a great father someday, she mused.

"She really likes you." Scorpina said.

Goldar looked up. "Uh yeah, I guess."

"And you're really good with her." Scorpina ran a few fingers through the pink fluff of hair.

The sphinx grunted. "It's not all that hard really. She's cute."

Scorpina sighed. This was her chance to tell him. Why couldn't she find the words?

* * *

Malachite arrived on the moon with an odd sense of trepidation. Would she listen to him? She was the one who gave him up to Zoycite. Would she let him say that he wanted to choose her? Would she give him another chance to prove that she deserved so much more than she allowed herself?

He followed her energy to the ruins of the Moon Palace, where Serena was showing Rita around, taking a chance to befriend the witch. Hearing her talking, he hid behind a pillar in wait.

* * *

"And this right here, this is the courtyard. Every night we would hold great parties and banquets and the people loved dancing out here and playing games. Every year, on my birthday up until my 14th year, my father would come to visit."

For the first time, Rita showed actual interest. "Your father didnt live here with your mother?"

Serena shook her head with a sad smile. "No, he lived on Asgard. He and Mother...they didn't get along. They actually divorced when I was still young. They thought I didn't know and pretended but I knew. Kids know more than their parents think. I didn't get to see him often but I remember that he was my first best friend. I remember how faithfully, every night, he would fold his hands in silent prayer. How those same hands would reach out to hold me when I had a nightmare. Most kings or rulers would have their servants do everything for them but not him. He liked to get his hands dirty, he worked hard every single day of his life. Worked until his hands bled most days."

Rita listened, her thoughts wandering to her own family. Suddenly, she missed her father. As Serena reminisced about her father, a fog seemed to slowly clear.

A beautiful woman with red hair, dressed in the raiment of supreme white witch, her mother, First Queen of Nemesis, a budding planet. Her father, supreme black wizard, lord over the entire N51 Galaxy. They had shared a deep love in spite of being on completely opposite ends of the spectrum. She had formed her ideals of the perfect family from them, two partners who loved each other unconditionally, who cared for their children. Her older brother who, while on the slow side, watched out for her and kept any bullies from even thinking about targeting her. And when she was old enough to start attracting boys, her brother had been even more protective than her father. When she had married her dear Barza, her father had given her the will her mother had left behind after her mysterious death. The will stating her to be the rightful queen of Nemesis. Again she remembered and felt the pain of losing her son, only months after Barza of a mystery illness, the same that killed her mother, to that terrible monster. Her father had comforted her, despite his own grief at the death of his beloved grandson. Then he had made a terrible accusation, that's what had driven the wedge between them.

Lost in her memories, she missed the significant look from Serena and the glow from her locket.

"Serena?"

* * *

Finally Malachite could wait no longer and he stepped out into the courtyard. "Serena?" He wasn't blind to the fist clenched as he announced his presence.

The Moon Princess turned as the strange woman she was with seemed to wake from a trance. "Malachite what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you and Rini. I missed you." Malachite began coming forward. "And we really need to talk."

Serena schooled her expression. "I don't know what about? I know where your heart lies. I know your rightful place despite your constant denials. Besides, Rini is at Rita's palace with Goldar and Scorpina."

"And is this Rita then?" Malachite asked finally making eye contact with the woman.

Rita's mouth fell slightly open. "B...Barza?" She shook her head. "No...not Barza..."

"Who is Barza?" Serena asked forgetting Malachite briefly.

"My late husband..." She reached out to touch the confused face. "But Barza is dead...yet you look like him. Reincarnation?"

"I don't see how that's possible, I'm approximately 2002 Earth Years." Malachite stated. "Perhaps we simply share similar appearances. It's not entirely uncommon." Yet he couldn't suppress a feeling that he knew this woman, she seemed familiar to him. Finally he decided to ignore it for now in favor of completing his objective. "Serena, I beg you, give me ten minutes of your time. Alone."

Serena sighed. "Rita will you wait here for me? Sleipnir!" She called. Her faithful steed came from around a corner. "Will you watch over Rita for me?" When the horse nodded, Serena led Malachite inside.

* * *

AN: So Malachite and Rita have met face to face. Will they figure out the truth on their own? How will they react when the truth is revealed to them? Find out coming up.

You'll notice how my description of the perfect family did not mention specific genders. While I support homosexuality, I also support my idea of the ideal family. Two parents raising their children with equal responsibility and unconditional love. Studies show that a child with two active parents are happier and generally more successful.

Forgive the slow post. I moved into a boarding room this last week and I've been working off the first two weeks rent.

BTW, in this chapter I hid a reference to the original Zyuranger Sentai. Can you find it?


	123. Interlude J

Interlude J

Serenity, daughter of Selene, enjoyed the blossoms of the garden she had tended faithfully for the last year. Her mother had given her the task as a metaphor for the coming task of being queen of the Moon Kingdom. In just a few short years, her mother would be stepping down to enjoy her golden years and giving her the throne.

Of course that meant she would have to marry to ensure the continuation of the family line. There was no shortage of possible husbands either. Nearly every nobleman on the moon was vying for her hand. She didn't want any of them because none of them respected her as a woman capable of taking care of herself. Despite the moon being a matriarchy, there was still many stupid males who believed that was the job of a man. They thus only wanted to marry her so they could take control. She wanted nothing to do with men like that.

"Mmm, what a beautiful smell." A deep male voice entered her thoughts. "Young lady, are you the one responsible for this lovely garden?"

Serenity looked up into a distinguished face. He was clearly several decades older than she. His hair was long and as white as her own. Some accident must have taken his eye as she saw a grizzled scar. From his chin hung a long, matted white beard. Upon his head, he wore the traditional horned helmet that she recognized as a symbol of the planet Asgard.

"Young lady? I say, did you grow this beautiful garden?" The man asked again, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Forgive me sir. Yes, I did grow this garden." The young princess answered.

"Then you must quite talented. I can tell that the flowers here love you very much." The man said.

"Can flowers love?" The princess asked.

"Oh of course, anything that has life also has emotions. If you pay attention to them, you can sense them." The man said with an air of experience in the matter. "Look at how they reach out to you for your gentle touch." He gave her a wise smile. "Oh I'm sorry, I don't even know your name. Or you mine."

Serenity curtsied. "Oh forgive me, I am Princess Serenity."

The man bowed. "And I am Odin, King of Asgard."

Serenity gasped. "You're Odin, All-Father of Asgard?" That explained the scarred eye.

"Yes, I've come with Metallia to visit with your mother. I'll be honest though, girl-talk doesn't really hold my interest." Odin said with a chuckle. Serenity's laugh joined his. Her laughter was akin to jingling bells and he couldn't help giving her a gentle smile.

"What?" She asked.

"Your laugh is so lovely, musical." He told her.

She blushed. "You're just saying that."

"No, I never say anything I do not mean." He promised.

Just then Queen Metallia came running from the palace. "Odin, I need to go. He's in trouble!" Without another word, Metallia vanished.

"Oh no," Serenity said. "I hope everything will be alright."

Odin nodded. "I should follow after her. She may need my help. I hope we will meet again Princess." He bowed and teleported after her.

Serenity sighed as she thought of possibly seeing him again. Such a kind man, much like her father had been, and such a good father too. Following his daughter anywhere to protect her.

* * *

AN: Short interlude. Sorry for the shortness as I am currently settling into a new place. I've finally moved out of my mother's house after a long, tiring battle for my independence. This interlude starts detailing the romance and strife between Queen Serenity and Odin.


	124. Chapter 113

Chapter 113

The floor was cold, that was the first thing Ami noticed as she woke up. She slowly opened her eyes to see a floor made of what appeared to be solid, sparkling ice. She shivered as wind blew through a window.

"Where..." She began as she sat up.

"Welcome home my dear." A voice said above her. She looked to see an impish-faced man wearing a white toga and a pair of winged sandals standing beside a fairly pretty woman with deep blue hair.

"Mother? Father?" She stammered. "How?"

Hermes looked upon his daughter with kind eyes. "You were brought here by your dark half. You have a job to do."

"A job?"

"Yes dear," the woman, Skadi, said. "For a year you've trained on Asgard, now it is time for you to bring that training here. It is time to restore your kingdom."

Ami gaped. "Restore my...Mother, Father, I'm not fit for this. I'm a healer not a leader."

"That doesn't sound like the daughter I know. The daughter who saved an entire planet with her healing skills." Hermes tweaked her chin. "You are the heir to this kingdom. You cannot shirk your duty."

Skadi touched her husband's shoulder. "Dear. Ami darling, if we doubted your ability to do this, we wouldn't be asking it of you. However, we know you can do it. And you won't be alone." She gestured behind her daughter.

"Ami!"

Ami turned to see her frantic boyfriend. "Rubeus!"

"What's going on? I went to your apartment and you weren't there then suddenly this b..."

"Rubeus! That's my mother!" Ami stopped him before he got himself into trouble.

The red-head's mouth clapped shut. "Your mother? Ahh your past life. Then that guy's..."

* * *

Lita found herself in a large hollowed out tree. It was lavishly decorated with the symbols of Jupiter, Zeus and Hera. "How did I get here?"

"How you got here is not the question." A familiar and beloved voice replied as a man with long blond hair and shining gold armor appeared. "The question is why are you here."

"Dad!" Lita shouted. She ran over to the man, bowling him over easily.

Thor laughed as he fell to the floor, wrapping his arms around his daughter.

After several minutes of just the pair enjoying their reunion, Lita looked at her father. "What's going on? I'm kidnapped and brought here? Why?"

"Because your kingdom needs you. To unlock the next stage of your power, you must complete this task and locate..."

* * *

"Your planet crystal." Hermes said. "The Mercury Crystal is hidden in palace and will be revealed once the palace is restored to its former glory."

"So, I need to simply restore the palace, find the crystal and the rest..."

"Will look after itself, yes." Skadi confirmed.

Ami looked at Rubeus. She was unsure.

"I'll help you." He promised.

Ami sighed. "What about my mother now? What about the Earth? There's an enemy stealing pure hearts."

"That's already been seen to. Worry not my daughter." Skadi explained.

Ami realized she wasn't going to win this. "Alright, I'll do it. I will restore the Kingdom of Mercury."

* * *

Serena led Malachite inside the palace. "Alright Malachite, what's up?"

Malachite looked into her eyes. "Serena, Zoycite and I tried but the fact is; as much as I love her, she was my past. I'm not the man I was a year ago. I've moved on as much as I tried not to. You're the one I want to be with."

Serena sighed, shaking her head. "Really? Well...maybe it's too late Malachite. Maybe I'm sick of mixed signals. Maybe I'm sick of wondering if I'm really the one you're kissing."

Malachite wasn't surprised by the attitude. He had been sending her mixed signals since the first time he really met her. "I understand but Serena, try to understand what I'm saying. Before, I was still wondering what life would be like if I still had Zoycite. Now I know. I can stop wondering and really move on. I've gotten the closure I needed."

"Malachite...you can't just leave her for me. I would never feel right about that." Serena insisted.

"Serena, she gives her blessing. Please, give me one more chance. I swear, it's the last one I'll need." He took her hands.

She pulled them away. "Go home Malachite. You've only been with her a week since she returned. She deserves more time than that."

Malachite sighed. "Serena..."

"Go Malachite. She needs you more right now." Serena went back outside to the courtyard, ending the discussion.

Malachite watched after her. He wondered if he had completely screwed himself now.

* * *

AN: another short chapter. I am getting some of my energy back. Malachite finds himself on the flip side. A year ago, he was the one having trouble admitting his feelings for Serena. Now she's the one brushing him off. How will this issue be resolved? Keep reading to find out.


	125. Chapter 114

Detailed reviews appreciated.

Chapter 114  
Malachite returned home with a heavy heart. How could he reach her? How could he convince her of his love?

"Malachite! Malachite!" Zoycite's voice shouted in his head excitedly. "Come to the Command Center!"

Malachite pushed aside his own problems and teleported to the Command Center, ready to save Zoycite from whatever was distressing her.

He was greeted, not by a frightened woman, but by a smiling, bouncy one. "Zoycite, what is it?" He barely noticed Lord Zedd and Master Vile standing with Metallia.

Zoycite held up the picture of toddler Kai. "Recognize this little boy?" She felt herself bursting with glee.

Malachite shrugged. "Yeah that's me as a child. I didn't know Metallia took any pictures but..."

"I didn't Malachite." Metallia smiled. "Do you remember the day I found you in the abandoned shack?"

Malachite shook his head. "I was a toddler. How would I remember that?"

Master Vile put a stop to the inane questioning and brought himself face to face with the young man. Malachite looked into the odd face. For a moment, a memory flashed before his eyes. He knew this person.

"G...Grandfather?"

The Emperor of the N51 Galaxy put his hands on Malachite's shoulders. "You are him." Again, he felt emotion he had long thought buried well up in his chest.

Zedd couldn't help interrupting the touching moment. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, this is my grandson."

Off to the side, the Power Rangers watched the reunion with obvious confusion. They didn't know Master Vile but Metallia had explained that he was Rita's father.

"This is surreal." Billy said. "If Master Vile is Rita's father and Malachite is his grandson...then..."

"He's Rita's son." Trini finished. "Rita is his mother."

Malachite's eyes went wide. "Rita? The woman with Serena up on the moon?"

"Yes." Zedd stated. "You were kidnapped when you were a baby and your abductor told Rita that you were dead."

"Except I knew it was a lie." Vile added. "However your mother believed your kidnapper and still believes to this day that you are dead."

Malachite put a hand to his throbbing head. "That's why she looked familiar but for some reason I couldn't put it together. Who was my kidnapper? Why do I remember but I couldn't remember her?"

"Wise Man, formerly Rita's adviser and later dark magic teacher." Zedd explained. "And since we think he put a memory block on her, it's a possibility he did the same to you. Blocking as much memory of your mother as possible. Thus when you saw her on the moon, all you could think was she looked familiar."

"She called me Barza...could that be my father?" Malachite asked.

"Correct. Barza died of the same illness that killed my wife. You look like him." Finally the man could take the feeling in his chest no longer. He put his arms around the boy. "You're alive."

Zoycite wiped her eyes. "Its so sweet. Don't you think Mother and Father?"

Zedd hit his forehead. "This boy is the son-in-law of Zordon."

"Sounds like the war between you and the Earth is officially over." Metallia said.  
-

* * *

"Mmm, it smells so good in here." Freyr said as he walked into the kitchen where Kit was rolling chocolate truffles. He reached over the snatch one only to be met by his friend's glare.

"No touching. I'm making stock for our stand." Kit explained.

Freyr sighed but removed his hand. "It was nice of your grandparents to let us stay in their new house."

"Yeah. Good thing Queen Beryl restored it after the fire." Thor said as he grabbed the gallon of milk from the fridge. "I think I like this era better than ours."

Aegir, who sat at the breakfast nook with his laptop, threw his two cents in. "Not me, it's too primitive. I miss my iPad Ultra." The boy whined. "This laptop is far too slow."

"But isn't it neat? We get to see how the technology of the past influences technology in the future." Thor sat down by his friend. "I like the primitive nature of it. It's not as hectic here, not as driven by progress."

Freyr just laughed. "Whatever. The girls of this era are hot though. Ow!" He grabbed the back of his head as Ares sighed at him.

"If Mom heard you talking about girls that way, you'd get a lot worse." Ares pointed out. "Girls deserve your respect. If you want a girlfriend, you need to treat them like people."

Freyr stuck out his tongue. "Don't worry. I know how to treat women. Mom and Dad taught me well."

"Okay guys, that's enough." Kit said. "We need to get the stand ready. Ares love, can you get the chocolate roses out of the fridge?"  
-

* * *

AN: Now Rita just needs to find out. Imagine being Master Vile in this situation. Your grandson has been missing since his childhood and presumed dead. You learn later that he is alive and then come face to face with him. How would you react?


	126. Chapter 115

Chapter 115  
A girl with short purple hair walked home from her school. Passing by the businesses nearby she could hear the sound of an acoustic guitar. Curious, she followed the sound.  
-

* * *

"Who can take a sunrise, sprinkle it with dew, cover it in chocolate and make a miracle or two? The Candy Man. The Candy Man can..." Freyr strummed his guitar and sang, attracting customers to the stand.

The stand was really a small hole-in-the-wall establishment with an order window. They had bought it when it was a downtrodden tobacco shop. Magic had changed the space quickly into a stand more suited to serving sweets.

And it was worth the investment, Kit thought. It wasn't cheap but he was really selling sweets that he made, with the help of his beloved and their friends. Aegir was in charge of inventory and money. Thor ran the register while Ares helped Kit fill the orders.

"Hey Freyr, you've been singing that for ten minutes. Can you sing something else?" Thor asked.

Freyr shrugged and changed the song. "A long, long time ago, I can still remember how that music used to make me smile. And I knew if I had my chance..." He looked up to see a girl with short purple hair watching with interest. "Hello."

"I'm sorry, I heard you playing." The girl said. "You're really good."

Freyr smiled and nodded. "Why thank you."

"What song are singing?" The girl asked shyly.

"It's a song about the time period of 1959 to about 1970 as told through the American music and musical events of that time period. It's called American Pie, first written and performed by Don McLean in 1972." Freyr explained without stopping. He knew she probably wasn't interested but he couldn't help himself. He loved music. "Would you like to hear more?"

She nodded emphatically. "Yes, yes please."

"Alright." Freyr carefully resumed his picking. "That I could make those people dance and maybe they'd be happy for awhile. But February made me shiver with every paper I'd deliver. Bad news on the doorstep, I couldn't take one more step. I can't remember if I cried when I read about his widowed bride. But something touched me deep inside the day the music died."

The girl blinked but continued to listen.

"Hey look." Thor said to Kit, pointing at Freyr singing to the transfixed girl. "I think Freyr's found his first fan."

"Lets just hope he realizes she's just a kid." Ares said. "We don't need to be bailing him out of jail on a pedophilia charge."

"I don't think he's even considering anything like that Ares. Stop being so protective, Dad." Thor teased.

"And the three men I admire most. The Father, Son, and the Holy Ghost. They caught the last train for the coast the day the music died." The girl felt the emotion as Freyr's tone became almost reverent. "Bye bye Miss American Pie. Drove my Chevy to the levy but the levy was dry. Them good old boys drinking whiskey singing this will be the day that I die."

The girl clapped. Somewhere during the song, she found herself opening up substantially. "That was...wow. Such a moving song, even though I don't under the lyrics very well. Can you tell me about them?"

Excited to have found someone willing to listen, Freyr wasn't about to say no. "Sure. Well starting at the beginning. This is simplest verse. The song basically begins February of 1959 with the death of Buddy Holly..."

"Hotaru! Here you are!" A voice interrupted, making the girl freeze. "What are you doing here?" A woman with long red hair stomped over with a stern expression. "You know you're to come straight home."

"I'm sorry Kaori, I was on my way but I heard the music and got distracted." The girl, Hotaru, said with exasperation.

"Well come along." Kaori grabbed her by the arm.

Freyr waved his farewell at the girl. "I'll tell you about it another time." He promised as she allowed herself to be taken away.

* * *

-  
AN: Introduction of Hotaru and a little development for Freyr. I imagined him to be the musician of the group. Without Canon-Rini, I needed another person to be her friend and I don't know, it seemed right. Don't worry, we will not be going the romantic route. She's way too young. Ares is also very protective of Freyr (as well as the other three, he's the oldest of the five and Freyr is the youngest).


	127. Chapter 116

Chapter 116

In her dark room, the weak Hotaru found herself thinking about the musician she had met. She thought about how impassioned he was as he sang. How his eyes had lit up with a fire singing about the jester who stole the thorny crown and Jack sitting on the candlestick.

A knock on her door announced her father's entrance. She jumped up and ran to the white-haired scientist. "Daddy!"

Professor Tomoe hugged his precious daughter. "Kaori tells me you met someone today."

"Well, I wouldn't say meet. I heard him playing and singing and I stopped to listen. He was about to tell me about the song but Kaori interrupted us." Hotaru sighed. "I liked the music."

Tomoe nodded to show he was listening. He noticed Hotaru was struggling with an question. "What is it honey?"

Hotaru sighed. "Daddy, can I get a guitar? I think I want to learn to play. I mean I don't have much energy to do a lot but I could learn to play music. That wouldn't take a lot energy. And music is good medicine too." She threw in to hedge her bets.

Souichi considered the request. "I don't know. You would need to find someone who could teach you here in case you became fatigued or ill. And learning to play is a lot more work than you think." She so rarely asked for anything though, he thought to himself. And maybe the music would help, in more ways than one. "It takes a lot of dedication and practice."

"I could do it Daddy. I can ask the musician I met today. He seemed excited to teach me about the song he was playing so maybe he would be willing to teach me to play." Hotaru suggested. "He could probably help me pick out the best instrument too. I mean, the best instrument for my skill level and age. Please! I'll practice everyday."

"Where was the young man at? I'll go ask him myself." Tomoe promised.

* * *

Down late in the evening, the crowd at the sweet shop was thinning out. Freyr was still playing when he was approached by a man in a lab coat.

"Excuse me young man." The man said.

Freyr looked up and stopped playing. "Hello? Special request?"

"No no. I heard you met my daughter today. Young girl, purple hair."

"Yeah, she really liked the music. Sorry if she was late coming home."

"I actually want to thank you. She seemed a lot more upbeat today. I am Professor Souichi Tomoe." The man introduced himself. "I have a business proposition for you if you'd be interested. Shall we have a seat." Tomoe gestured to a bench nearby.

Freyr nodded and sat.

"My little Hotaru has always been very sickly, very frail and is prone to attacks." Tomoe explained.

Freyr looked away. He didn't want to admit that he knew more about than Tomoe thought.

"But when I saw her today, she was so much brighter. I really think music could help her. She asked me if she could learn."

"You want to know if I would teach her?" Freyr asked. "Sure. Does she have a guitar yet or..."

"Not yet. I wanted to know she would have a teacher first." Tomoe said.

Freyr nodded. "No worries. I actually have several guitars at home. You don't want to buy her one until you know she'll still be into it a year from now. She can use one of mine until then."

"Thank you." Tomoe smiled. If this man's music could somehow heal his child where medicine had failed, he would be forever grateful. "If it would be alright with you, I'll tell her to show you to our house tomorrow afternoon."

* * *

AN: Yes Hotaru is going to be a music lover in this version of events and why not? Music has been known to have a special charm to it. Music is the universal language of the world. I've never met anyone who can honestly say they dislike music. Oh they may dislike certain genres (I personally dislike rap) but they still like or even love music. Playing a guitar is also something Hotaru can do in bed so its a good activity for her.

How does Freyr understand Hotaru's situation? Find out in future installments. Reviews appreciated.


	128. Chapter 117

Chapter 117

Finding his grandfather (and learning who his mother was) was overwhelming for Malachite. Zoycite kindly told both Zedd and Master Vile that anything else would need to wait until he could process this and took him home.

"So...I'm guessing it didn't go well with Serena." She said.

Malachite shook his head. "She said a week is not long enough to know what I want and you deserve a better chance. She's right. Zoycite, you deserve better..."

Zoycite pursed her lips. Her attempt at selflessness was not going well. She would have to talk to Serena herself. "Well I'd say you've had a long day." She started massaging his shoulders. "Finding your family, going to the moon, you must be exhausted."

Malachite nodded, enjoying the shoulder rub. "I sure am."

"Well why don't you go lay down sweetheart. I just have a few errands to run. I'll pick up dinner while I'm out."

Malachite found himself so tired that he couldn't argue. "Okay. Maybe you're right. Some sleep might help me clear my head." The man went to the master bedroom to get that needed sleep.

* * *

Back in the Dark Palace

Alone with the wizard, rocking her baby's crib gently, Serena finally decided to ask. "So, Wise Man, since we're on the same side why don't you tell me what your plan is?"

Wise Man smiled. "I was wondering when you would ask. I could use your help. You see, back before you were born, your father found a powerful crystal. With that crystal I would finally be able to create the perfect world. A world with no prejudice, no hatred, no violence, a world where everyone gets along."

Serena nodded. "Hmm, and how can I help?"

"Well, your father hid it deep in the bowels of the moon, beneath this palace. He put a barrier around it that only one who has never done evil can penetrate." Wise Man explained.

"And that's where I come in?" She asked. "You think I could break this barrier and get the crystal?"

"I am confident. Not only are you entirely without an evil deed to your name but you are also Odin's daughter. He placed the barrier thus it makes sense that one with his blood could get through it."

Serena gave him an odd grin. "So you want me to get you this ultra powerful crystal?"

"I do. Of course there's also something else down there that I believe will interest you." Wise Man said. "Will you do it?"

"Well, you're helping me so its only right that I do the same for you." Serena said. "How do I get to it?"

A knock at the door interrupted them. Wise Man vanished as Goldar peeked in. "Princess, Lady Zoycite wishes to speak with you."

Serena was surprised. "Alright...let her in."

Zoycite's face was all business. "Serenity...I need to talk to you about Malachite."

Serena sighed. "First, please it's Serena. And two, yeah he told me you gave your blessing but I have my reasons for not taking him back."

"Why? Serena do you know what he's been like the last week?" Zoycite asked.

"Probably very similar to how he behaved after you...left." Serena stated. "He told me a lot about how much you meant to him. I just don't think a week is enough. He told about how the two of you always wanted a baby. You deserve that."

Zoycite bit her lip. "Serena...even if we stayed together, he and I will not have a baby together."

Serena's brow raised. "Why not? He said it was probably just the energy crisis. Well the crisis is over now. You can have that baby...right?"

"Serena...I never told him but after that last miscarriage, the healer told me I quite simply could not bear children. He couldn't tell me why but I cannot bear children."

Serena gasped. "My gods and you never told him?"

"No. I couldn't. I didn't want to believe it. But with you, he's been promised a son. I met your future son, Kit."

"Kit came back?" Serena asked. "Why?"

"To protect Tokyo. But point is, I met him. He and his friends are good kids. He deserves to exist. And there's Rini here. Serena, with you he's promised so much more than I can give him." Zoycite wiped at her tearing eyes. "I love him and I want him to be happy."

"Zoycite, I love him too. I can't take him back right now. I have my reasons." Serena said. "And what about you? Maybe you can't bear children but there's adoption. There's also the option of having a surrogate mother. You can give him as much as I can with those options."

"But right now I'm not what he wants." Zoycite argued. "It's you he wants. Why can't you take him back?"

"I just can't. I can't tell you why. I can't tell him why. I just can't yet." Serena finished. "I have things up here I need to do. And taking him back would ruin everything."

* * *

AN: Slightly longer than other recent chapters. I'm trying people. I've been working for my landlady and its got me worn out. Building up something. Hmm, Serena seems to be getting along well with Wise Man. I know that revelation about Zoycite was sad but I needed to set up something for later. We should be back with the Magi-Knight Rangers next time.


	129. Chapter 118

Chapter 118

Freyr went through his guitar collection. He had to consider the girl's height and arm reach. Each of his guitars were in mint condition.

"So you got hired as a guitar teacher?" Thor asked from his bed where he looked at book with some fine paintings in them.

"Nope? The girl was really interested and her dad thinks the music lessons will be good for her. Since it did such good for me, I have to agree." He opened another guitar case and coughed as it sent a little dust into the air. He bent over the other way trying to clear his throat.

Thor leaped up. "You alright?"

Freyr caught his breath and nodded. "Yeah...this case just had some dust that didn't get cleaned off right."

Thor took the offending case. "You go lay down on my bed, I'll clean this up over here. We don't need you having an attack on us. Take your inhaler."

Freyr rolled his eyes but reached into his pocket for his inhaler. "I can handle it."

Thor jabbed his finger at his bed. "Now! When I have all the dust cleaned up, then you can get back to whatever it was you were doing with these things."

Freyr sat on the aforementioned bed. "Well be careful, okay. Those are like my children."

"Whatever dude, I'll be careful." Thor carefully dusted off each case with a damp cloth and opened them carefully. "Are you sure you're going to be able to handle this teaching thing? What if you have an attack while you're with this girl? You're scare her to death and be too far from us to help you."

"That's what 911 is for, dipswitch." Freyr snapped. "I'll be fine. You worry about as much as Ares does."

"Sorry little bro, I can't help it." Thor put a hand on his shoulder. "We all gotta look out for each other. I think it's safe now. What are you doing with these anyway?"

Freyr returned to his task. "I'm picking out a guitar for my student. She doesn't need one of her own until she knows she's going to play it enough to make it worth it. She also needs to know how to take care of it first thing."

Thor's eyes for big as half-dollars. "You're going to let a child touch one of your collector's guitars? Let alone use?"

"No. The Collector's Editions I left at home. These were pretty expensive but I would trust her with one of them. Besides I will be with her the first few times." Freyr finally settled on one of his Godin 5th Avenue guitars. "This looks like a good choice. So what are you looking at over there?"

"Ehh, just trying to get some inspiration. The Sweet Shop needs some color to it. Kit asked me to paint it." Thor explained.

Freyr thought. "Why not do a classic fairy tale style? Like the Gingerbread House from Hansel and Gretel. Or no! Do an American Old Fashioned General Store or ooo a 1950's Malt Shop."

Thor thought about it. "Those are good ideas but I don't know. I'm envisioning something more out there, more wild."

"You're wanting to attract customers Thor. Not scare them away." Freyr shook his head. "Don't be doing one of your crazy pieces on that building."

Thor stuck out his tongue. "I'll have you know my paintings are masterpieces."

"Maybe to a mental patient." Freyr quipped. "Or a trash collector."

Thor threw a paint brush at his friend. "I'll prove it to you. I'll take one of my paintings to a gallery tomorrow and sell it. You'll see how much it's worth."

Freyr returned the brush to his friend. "Good luck with that." He put the other guitars carefully back in the closet. He rummaged through the closet for a new set of strings for his first lesson.

* * *

Late in the night, Serena again found herself roaming the castle. She found the passage that Wise Man told her about and entered. The passage led deep, deep into the bowels of the castle and even into the core of the moon itself.

At first the only light she had was the silver crystal. But as she got deeper into the passage, a white light illuminated the end, giving her just enough light to see by.

Finally the narrow passage opened up into a wide cavern. Sitting in a pedestal was the crystal Wise Man had told her about. "The Zeo Crystal." She reached out to take it but something at the far end of the cavern caught her eye.

* * *

AN: Another day, another chapter. Serena's found the Zeo Crystal. Is she really going to give it to Wise Man. And what else did she see? And what is up with Freyr? Find out next time.


	130. Chapter 119

Chapter 119

"So you think you are worthy of my daughter's hand? You will have to prove it."

"You can't go, my love. It's a trap. Father knows you won't come back."

"I will come back. I will fulfill your father's conditions and we can marry."

"But...Grifforzer..."

"Goldar?" A voice broke into his sleep. He opened his eyes to see Scorpina gazing worriedly down on him.

"Scorpina?" He whispered tiredly.

"Are you alright? You seemed to be having a nightmare." She asked.

He nodded. He put his arms around her. "I'm fine. Just a really weird dream."

Realizing they were really alone for the first time in a long time, Scorpina finally grit her teeth. "Goldar, I have something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time...but I was scared..."

Goldar looked at her. "You? Scared? Of what?"

("You don't have to wait for the man to make the first move")

Scorpina took a deep breath. "That you wouldn't feel the same way. I'm just going to say it. I love you Goldar."

The sphinx sat up and Scorpina pulled away. "What?" He had never expected to hear those words.

"I do. I love you. I have for a long time." She looked at the door.

Goldar took a breath, thinking about how to respond. "I...I don't know what to say."

"Just be honest." She said. "It's perfectly fine if you don't feel the same way."

Goldar fumbled through what he had seen Malachite always do with Serena. The dream flew from his mind as he put his arm around her shoulder, turning her face until he was able to gently kiss her cheek, much to her surprise. "I love you too."

* * *

Serena returned to her bedroom. "Wise Man, I found it." She held a bundled up blanket.

Wise Man appeared. "Let me see it. I need to determine its authenticity."

Serena pulled the blanket away incredulously. "You don't trust me?"

"Of course I trust you my dear. However it would be just like your father to leave a decoy and hide the real crystal elsewhere. And you found it very easily." Wise Man pointed out. "Too easily."

Serena accepted the answer and handed over the blanket. Wise Man unwrapped it and touched it. When nothing happened his eyes flashed.

"As I thought. Your father was an intelligent man. Hide a decoy in a barrier only a certain person can enter. Forgive me for wasting your time my dear but I had to know for sure."

"Of course you did. Now we know we need to look elsewhere for it. But I did see something else in the cave. A person sleeping in a crystal case. She looked like me."

* * *

In the Command Center, the Power Rangers and Zordon convened with Zedd and Vile to properly discuss the situation.

"What do we do now Zordon?" Tommy asked.

"I say we use Serpentera. I will blast that so-called wizard to oblivion." Zedd growled.

"As effective as that sounds in theory, did you forget that Serpentera can't even last through a battle with our Megazord." Jason pointed out.

"You think you can do better Red Ranger!" Zedd snapped

"Enough children!" Metallia shouted. "Zordon has a plan."

Everyone got quiet as Zordon stepped forward. "Late last night, I was visited by the spirit of Odin."

* * *

Flashback

"Zordon, old friend." The voice cut into sleep, waking him.

The wizard woke to see an apparition. "Odin?"

"Yes Zordon. I come with news regarding Wise Man." Odin explained. "He is currently seeking a powerful crystal that I found millennia ago. A crystal I now bring to you." He opened his arms a few feet apart. A glowing crystal with five distinct shapes to each point appeared.

* * *

Vile gazed with wonder at the crystal. "The Zeo Crystal...I've heard of its power. Wise Man wants this and yet at the same time, in the hands of his enemies it could spell his doom."

"What do we do with it?" Trini asked. "How do we use it?"

"Its an infinite power source. The more its used the stronger it will grow. If we could merge its power with the power coins then we could be face Wise Man on equal terms." Zordon explained it as Odin explained it to him. "And no we won't be using it to increase Serpentera's power capacity. The only one who can touch it are those who have never willingly done evil."

Zedd slouched back in his seat. "Well I hope you don't think that means your rangers can use it. There is not one being in the universe who has never done any evil."

"He has a point. Good and evil exists in all things." Vile stated. "In fact the world needs good AND evil to exist."

"I think what he means is that it can only be used by those who have not intentionally attempted to hurt another for selfish means." Metallia explained. "I agree that darkness has as much a place in the universe as light. And while Serpentera might seem like a smart move, it's enormous and has a lot of power behind it, it might have too much power. Could you guarantee that you could control it so that it didn't destroy the Earth? And it's only one weapon where as powering all six Power Rangers gives us a veritable army to compliment the Asgard forces." Zordon looked at her. "Yes darling, Asgard's army will be getting involved. Not because of you or the Power Rangers but because when he stole our crystal thousands of years ago, when he drove Queen Serenity to act on her jealousy, he involved himself with us."

Zedd laughed to the surprise of all in the room. "Then Wise Man should just write up his will now."

* * *

"Who was it Wise Man?" Serena asked.

"Dear child, you know that your mother disliked anything dark. Well that extended to your own innate darkness. When you were born, she had that part of you removed just as she later did the same to your friends and the Earth Prince. However unlike the other Shadows, your dark side was too powerful and too unstable. Rather than admit she was wrong and rejoin you, she placed her in an eternal sleep." Wise Man explained.

"Why was she unstable?" Serena asked, feeling terrible for her mother's prejudice. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Simply because she was without her light side. Without you. You could likely use the silver crystal to wake her, but it would be dangerous."

Serena sat back to think about it. Should she do it?

* * *

Hotaru led Freyr into her big home. "Thank you for being my teacher. I'll practice really hard."

Freyr grinned. "I'm glad. Music is a very important part of life. It's in the very wind blowing through the trees."

"Hotaru what is going on here?" Kaori asked irritatedly. "What are you doing here?"

"Professor Tomoe hired me to be Hotaru's music teacher. I'm Freyr, pleasure to meet you." He offered his hand to the woman.

Kaori refused the hand. "Oh yes I remember now. I must say, I don't think this is a good idea. Hotaru, there's no way you can handle these lessons. You are far too weak."

"I beg to differ Ma'am. Music hath many charms. Healing is one of them. And I know this from experience." Freyr told her. "So I think since I'm getting paid to do this, I should actually do it rather than stand here talking about it. Where's a good place to practice?"

* * *

AN: Whoo hoo, 1266 words! Maybe I'm finally getting back in the swing. Will Serena awaken her Shadow? How did Odin get the Zeo Crystal to Zordon? Will its power be enough?

Notice how I skipped the Ninja Powers? Well since in this story it was Odin who created the Power Coins and not Ninjor, Ninjor isn't in this. Besides honestly, the Zeo Powers were the first real time they changed costumes.


	131. Chapter 120

AN: Seeking constructive criticism.

Chapter 120

Kaori led them to the sitting room. She didn't really care about Hotaru, she just wanted Professor Tomoe, but even she wasn't about to let a strange man in a little girl's bedroom.

Freyr placed the case for the Godin on the coffee table, clicking open the catches. "Alright, lesson 1, the guitar itself. Before we even begin to play, you are going to learn how to care for the instrument. Guitars are fun but they are not toys and they are too expensive to let get trashed."

Hotaru paid close attention. While she didn't yet understand about the value of money, she got the gist. He wasn't going to let use it if she couldn't be responsible with it. "What do I do?"

"First rule. If you are not practicing or playing it, it stays inside the case. This is crucial. The guitar must be kept in low humidity and away from moisture as much as humanly possible. The case protects it from the natural humidity of the environment." Freyr pulled a bottle with a liquid in it and two soft cloths from a compartment in the case. "This is mirror glaze. You use it to gently clean the surface of the guitar."

The first twenty minutes of the lesson involved teaching Hotaru how to clean the guitar, hold the guitar, tune the strings, and lastly, "I do need to warn you. This is not going to be easy. I've been playing since I was your age and it took me a long time to get the hang of it. For the first dozen practices or so, your fingers are going to hate you. They are going to hurt but as you keep practicing, they will toughen up. You also shouldn't be expecting to play songs like American Pie right out of the gate. It will take a long time to really be able to play as well as someone like Jimi Hendrix."

"Who?" Hotaru asked.

"Never mind. The point is this will take a lot of practice. If you're up for it, I can teach you to play at least as well as I can. That being said, do you still want to do this?"

Hotaru took a deep breath, really considering it. "Yes, I do. I'll practice a lot, I promise."

Freyr smiled. "Alright then. Lets start simple. Scales..."

* * *

Diamond was in the process of pulling his hair out. Mina had been kidnapped if the scream that the guard outside the door had heard was any indication. He had searched Nemesis from top to bottom.

"Mina where are you?" He groaned with the worry in his gut.

"Brother." Sapphire came up. "We'll find her."

"But what if we don't?" Diamond asked.

"We will." Sapphire pressed. Sapphire snapped his fingers. "Why don't you try contacting her with your earring?" Sapphire indicated the white topaz earring that replaced the Black Crystal shards.

Diamond smacked his forehead. "You're gonna call me an idiot. I forgot I could do that."

Sapphire laughed. "You're right. You are an idiot."

Diamond, in turn, smacked his brother upside the head before touching his earring. "Mina! Mina can you hear me?"

"I hear you Diamond." The voice of his wife sent a chill of relief through him. "Sorry I didn't call you. I was kidnapped, I thought, but I was brought to planet Venus."

"Venus? Why?" Diamond was instantly confused. She was kidnapped and didn't immediately contact him for help although she clearly could?

"Mom and Dad say I need to restore the kingdom in order to be stronger and be able to help Serena." She explained. "They said you would have been brought to help me but they knew you needed to take care of Nemesis."

Diamond groaned with frustration. "Is the Bi-frost Connection open there yet?"

"Yeah, I opened that first thing. Why?" Restoring her kingdom was her job. She couldn't ask Diamond to leave Nemesis to help her.

"I'll be there in an hour. I'm not going to let you do this alone." Diamond stated. He touched the earring to end the call before she could argue. "Sapphire, can you watch after Nemesis for me for, I'm guessing at least a week or two? It would likely be longer."

Sapphire nodded. "Sure go ahead. I'll inform the council."

* * *

Raye walked into the Palace of Mars with a purpose. It still looked fairly put together. She needed to get in contact with the other soldiers. She touched her right ruby earring. "Inner Team Connect."

"Mercury Connected."

"Jupiter Connected."

"Venus Connected. What's up Raye?" Mina asked.

"I assume you three have been given your general assignments. Here's the deal..." She explained the issue with Serena quickly. "What we need to do in order to restore our kingdoms is to restore their place in the Silver Alliance. Ami, what was Mercury's role in the alliance? Do you remember?"

After a few moments of silence. "Mercury was the seat of intelligence and wisdom. Medicine and healing, and other sciences was our specialty."

"What would you need to repair first to restore that position?"

Again there was a few moments of silence before Ami answered. "The infirmary, the laboratory, and the library."

"Do it." Raye stated simply. "Lita!"

"Department of Defense, I'm on it." Lita said.

"Mina?"

"Department of Trade and Commerce. I need to restore the treasury and business districts of the planet." Mina responded.

"Good. I will be restoring our weapon arsenals. When we have restored those elements, that is when our planet crystals will be revealed to us. We have to earn them." Raye's take-charge attitude instantly gave the other three a sense like everything would work out. That was the job of a leader. "Let's do this. Mars out!"

* * *

"Princess?" Ayaka asked stepping up to Serena and Rini. Akumi, Reiko, and Makoto were with her. Serena raised an eyebrow. "I mean Serena. What is the next job you have for us?"

Serena smiled. "Your next job is to accompany me, Rini, Goldar, Scorpina and Rita, to Earth for a day at the Crown Arcade and Cafe."

Ayaka began to nod her acknowledgment of the order until the order actually sunk in. "Um, we're going to Earth?"

"Yes. We can't work all the time and I still need to introduce Rini to a friend of mine." Serena explained.

"But I thought you hated the humans too." Reiko said.

"Did I ever say I hate the humans? No." Serena said. "I said they need to stop depending on us to fix their problems. I think we're doing more harm than we are good by constantly saving their butts." She knew they were confused. So was she. She still didn't know if she should awaken her shadow self. She needed a trip to Earth. "So I think we need some fun and you girls especially need to have fun and learn to hill out." And she could potentially see her future son again. She would like that.

* * *

AN: Setting up the next chapter where we see Andrew and Lizzie again. We see Diamond worrying about Mina as well as set up something for them later on. We see Raye really showing her leadership ability and also learn the details of their assignments. Looking for constructive criticism please.


	132. Chapter 121

AN: Detailed, constructive reviews appreciated and always answered.

Chapter 121

Andrew Furuhata swept the arcade floor diligently. It was a slow day. He found his thoughts drawn to five girls who used to frequent the establishment everyday. At the head, the meatball-headed girl with such life in her. He had heard they had moved away, except for Ami who stayed because of her schooling and Raye who stayed for her training as a priestess.

His thoughts went from them to the man who had been his best friend. He had just disappeared. When his boss had contacted him after he hasn't shown up for work for a few days, Andrew had gone to his apartment. The door had been locked and he used his key to the place to enter. The mirror had been shattered and dried blood mixed with the shards. The balcony door was wide open. His shoes were still there. But there was no sign of him. It was speculated that foul play was involved. He was of course questioned but his alibi had withstood serious scrutiny. He wondered what had become of the man.

"Andrew? Yo Earth to Andrew?" A familiar, bubbly voice got his attention.

Andrew looked up from his sweeping into those deep blue eyes. "Serena!"

Serena flung her arms around him. "Its so good to see you again Andrew."

Andrew returned the hug. "Same here. What are you doing here! I thought you moved."

She shrugged. "I did, me and my friends are just visiting." She indicated the odd crew with her. Not the least of which was the giant blue sphinx creature and the odd pregnant woman clearly at least a decade older than Serena. His eyes were also drawn to the stroller at her side.

"Hey, I see your mom and dad gave you a little sister." He bent down to tickle Rini's chin.

Serena sighed. "Not quite. She's my daughter."

Andrew blinked. "Your daughter? Okay, I've missed a lot."

"Let me get my friends settled and I'll explain." Serena said. "Follow me guys." She led them to a large table.

Lizzie came over with a pack of menus. "Can I get you all drinks to start?"

Rita looked at the menu. "Um, what is a milkshake?"

"It's a scoop or two of ice cream mixed with milk and whipped cream and a cherry." Serena explained.

"And what's a slushie? It doesn't sound right. And Coca-Cola and Sprite?" Akumi asked.

Serena quickly explained the basics of Earth beverages. "Lizzie, I'll get a chocolate milkshake please."

The others copied her selection, still unsure what all this was. "And we'll just get an extra large cheese pizza." Serena ordered. "I'll be right back guys." She hurried back to Andrew, taking Rini with her.

"Okay, so what happened? How are you a mother at your age?" Andrew asked.

Serena hoped this would be the last time she would have to tell this story. "Sit down Andrew. This is not easy for me to say but I've known you too long and you deserve to know the whole truth."

* * *

Thor, as promised, took his paintings to a nearby art gallery to be appraised.

"Wow!" The artist, a woman by the name of Peggy Jones, exclaimed. She eyed a very abstract yet simple painting of red, blue, and yellow triangles, green and orange circles and rectangles of purple. "I love the use of the entire rainbow in these shapes. And it's fun to look at. It would be great for a kid's room. Or an art classroom." The brunette bounced on her feet. "This is amazing."

Thor grinned. "Thank you. Now my brother and I have a bet. He doesn't think this would sell."

Peggy grit her teeth. "Well it is a niche piece. You would need to find the right buyer. But I think I know just the person. And it would help to start getting your name out there."

"Really?" Thor was pleasantly surprised.

"I'll talk to my buyer and tell you what. How about in two weeks, I'll host your work here in my gallery." Peggy offered. She remembered how hard it was to get herself out there. Art was a difficult career to make work.

* * *

Andrew flexed his fists with the ending of Serena's tale. "So you're Sailor Moon and a Princess. And...oh Serena, I'm sorry that happened to you." He hugged his friend.

Serena accepted the hug. "It's been hard but I'm okay. I've found a place I can make my own and I've found new friends where I thought impossible. And I admit it, I love my little Rini." She picked the baby out of her stroller. "I've learned a lot and I made it through the hard parts."

Andrew looked at the giggling baby. "Well I'm glad you told me the truth. It makes a lot of sense. I just wish you could have stayed a teenager for at least 5 more years."

* * *

AN: This one was short but I work 9-2 tomorrow. Looking for ideas to get back into the S plot line and revealing Kai to Rita. I do have plans to move Rita to Earth so there's that. Please, constructive criticism is sought.


	133. Interlude K

AN: I love reviews that tell me exactly what you think. Even if you don't like it, tell me why. I love the conversation.

Interlude K  
Officially for her sixteenth birthday and unofficially so she could choose possibly find a husband, Serenity was forced to attend a grand ball.

"This, my dear, is Lord Ceodore of the Eastern province." Selene introduced yet another suitor to her disinterested daughter.

She nodded her acknowledgement but generally ignored both her mother and the male. Instead her thoughts went to the man she had met a few weeks prior. She wondered if everything was alright. He had left in quite a hurry. She had been thinking about him off and on despite herself. Yes, he was a good deal older than she but it had been known to work on several occasions. She wouldn't be the first young lady to fall for a mature, older man.

"Serenity?" Her mother's voice broke into her head. "Does that smile mean you like him?"

Serenity gasped and shook her head. "M...mother...sorry. I was daydreaming. I'm sorry." She said to the handsome Ceodore.

Ceodore shrugged. "That's alright. Thank you, Your Majesty, for your consideration." He returned to the party, offering his arm to a woman with long, white hair.

Selene gave her daughter a look. "Okay you. Princesses do not daydream. Yet I have caught you doing so quite often lately. Care to tell me what you are daydreaming about?"

"Announcing Odin and Metallia of Asgard!" The Herald precluded the discussion. However, Selene didn't miss her daughter sitting up straighter to look directly at the All-Father. Hmm...

Odin and Metallia came forward, bowing congenially. "Queen Selene, Princess Serenity."

Queen Selene curtsied. When Serenity didn't, she gently tapped her shoulder. "It is good to see you both. Thank you for coming."

Odin offered a beautifully wrapped gift. "For the Princess on her birthday."

Serenity was surprised. "For me? Why thank you." She opened it daintilly. "Oh Mother, look at these pearls." She held up a pearl necklace. "It's lovely. Thank you." She removed the necklace she currently wore and replaced it with the pearls.

Odin smiled. "It suits you very nicely Princess."

Serenity felt a flurry in her stomach at his smile and a heat rose in her cheeks.

The orchestra began playing a romantic waltz and Metallia elbowed Odin in the side. When he looked at her in askance, she nodded towards Serenity. He shook his head with light laughter.

"Wouldst thou honor me with a dance Princess?" He offered his hand.

Eagerly, Serenity accepted and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor.

"I'm so glad to see you again." Serenity said as they danced.

"As am I, Princess. Metallia and Frigg have been teasingly mercilessly for the last couple weeks." Odin told her.

"Is Frigg your other daughter?" Serenity asked. Okay, he was old enough to have two daughters but that didn't bother her.

"No, she's my First Wife. Metallia is my Second Wife." Odin explained.

Serenity stopped dancing abruptly. "First Wife? Second Wife? You're married? To two women? And you're dancing very romantically with me? And where is Frigg?"

"Frigg is at home. She wanted to attend but she was ill." Odin said, clearly missing what was bothering her.

"I hope she feels better." Serenity said automatically. "But...you're married? And yet..."

Odin suddenly looked very embarrassed. "Forgive me Serenity. I am so used to our customs that I forget sometimes that other cultures may not understand them. You see, on Asgard, we practice polygamy. It was originally meant as a method of bringing peace to a very hectic, chaotic world. Originally Asgard had a large problem with jealousy. One might argue that such a practice might cause jealousy but you see, even if a man or a woman chose only one to love, there would still be jealousy from the spurned party. With this way, with equal love given, there is no reason for jealousy between lovers." He rushed to explain his position.

Serenity heaved a heavy sign and stomped out of the ballroom. Odin started to follow her but was stopped by Metallia. "Let me try darling."

Metallia went outside. Serenity was in her garden. "You're his wife? And he has another wife? And you're okay with this? And you're alright with him dancing with me?"

"I know it must seem odd to you but yes. I know he loves me. He treats me like the queen I am." Metallia told her. "I love him. I could never doubt his love for me. It's just how things work on Asgard. Back before the multiple marriage practice, our planet was embroiled in a terrible civil war because the current king, my grandfather, was unable to choose between two ladies, each from powerful clans. It nearly destroyed us until it was agreed that he would marry both. It satisfied the clans and my grandfather and those two ladies were very happy. The practice was made official and it solved many problems."

Serenity thought about it. "I guess it makes sense. I just wish he had thought to say something at the beginning."

"I don't think he expected you to like him in that way. After all, this is only the second time you've talked to him. Both times for less than 10 minutes. I mean unless you believe in love at first sight." Metallia pointed out. "Do you? Like him in that way?"

"I can't believe I'm talking about this with his wife!" Serenity declared loudly. "You're supposed to be threatening my life if I ever go near him again, not asking me if I like him!

Metallia laughed. "That's the best thing about our culture. Frigg is my best friend and no man can come between us where in the single lover idea, romantic relationships can ruin friendships."

Serenity looked like she was considering it. She liked Odin. His age was nothing to her. This was a whole different matter.

"Look, if you think this is something you want, don't let me or Frigg get in your way. It's alright with both of us."

Serenity looked back towards the ballroom. Standing at the door was Odin, smiling at her gently. Maybe...maybe she could still make it work. Maybe after he was with her long enough, he would leave his other wives just for her. It was worth hoping.

* * *

AN: The second part to the SerenityxOdin storyline. Of course we all know how it ends but it is fun to see HOW it happens.


	134. Chapter 122

AN: Help! I need your help readers. I'm not sure how to reveal to Rita that Malachite is her son or even if I should. I would love to hear your opinions. I also love constructive criticism.

It is so great to be out on my own, away from my mother.

Chapter 122

"Ooo jump jump! Okay now get the key! Ahh watch out for the gator! Get him get him! Noooo!" Serena squealed as Makoto lost her last life. "You were doing so well too."

Makoto hit the game cabinet. "Damn. I'm gonna try again and I am going to win this time."

Serena smiled and went over to the racing game where Ayaka and Reiko were. "Who's winning?"

"I am." Both girls answered at the same time.

"Goldar, lets get our pictures taken!" Scorpina could be heard demanding, dragging her now-official boyfriend over to a photo booth. Goldar was clearly against the idea, claiming his armor being too big as his excuse. Somehow Scorpina won the argument anyway.

Serena laughed and looked over at Rita who was eying the Crane Game. "Why don't you try it?" She asked.

"How?" Rita asked. "I want that black and white mouse in the red shorts."

Serena giggled. "Oh Mickey. What you do is put in the coin. Then just guide the crane over to the toy with the joystick and push the button. Then it's all a matter of luck. And no magic, that wouldn't be fair."

Rita pouted but followed the instructions. She was able to grab the Mickey Mouse plush easily enough but halfway back to the goal, the toy fell. "Ahh! I had it!"

Akumi came over. "Can I try?" Before Rita could answer, she put a coin in the slot and went after the same toy. Her attempt was successful. She grabbed the toy from the slot and offered it to Rita. "Here you are."

Rita, shocked, accepted the toy. Before she could figure out how to respond, Akumi popped another coin into the crane game. This time she won a killer whale plush. She clutched the toy much like a child might and went off to a new game.

Serena grinned. The field trip was going well. She looked up as a trio of men entered the Crown, two of whom she recognized. "Kit? Ares?"

Kit's eyes fell on his would-be mother. "Serena!" He couldn't call her mother in public. He ran at her, wrapping his arms around her.

She gladly returned the affectionate hug. "It's so good to see you. And you too Ares." She hugged the other young man. "And who is this?" She looked at the boy with purplish hair.

"Aegir, Ma'am." The boy said tightly as though nervous.

Serena smiled. "Hey don't worry, I'm not going to eat you or anything. Let me introduce you to my friends." She indicated the small crowd that had reconvened around her. She introduced them to the four Shadows and to Rita.

"Rita Repulsa?" Aegir asked.

"You've heard of me?" Rita asked feeling somewhat haughty at the idea of her reputation preceding her.

Before they could reveal anything substantial in public, Serena changed the subject. "So what are the three of you up to? And I thought Malachite said there were five?"

"Freyr's teaching music lessons and Thor had something else to do. The three of us were on our way to our shop when I saw you and had to say hi." Kit explained.

"Your shop? What do you do?" Serena asked.

"Kit here has always wanted a candy shop. Now he has one." Ares said with a grin at his husband.

Serena gasped. Her eyes lit up. "Candy shop? Did you say candy shop."

"Yeah. Would you like to..."

"AHHHH!" A scream erupted from across the street. A young girl was being pursued by a monster that looked oddly enough like a cat.

The monster, in front of their eyes, leaped at the girl, knocking her into the wall.

A year ago, Serena would have been in a panic but now she simply turned. "Okay girls, it's time for you to find out what it means to be a Sailor Scout."

"But I thought the humans need to learn how to protect themselves." Ayaka pointed out.

"In most cases yes. However, that is a child. She cannot protect herself yet and there are no adults nearby to help her." Serena pointed out.

Ares led the boys in pulling out their morphers. "We'll take point. Hey Goldar, you want to get in on the action?"

Goldar didn't answer. They looked around.

Rita pointed at the streets.

* * *

The Cat-Monster had the little girl pinned against a wall. "Help me!" The girl screamed.

"I'll have your heart crystal girly." The monster said revealing a Star Tattoo.

A roar came from behind and the monster was blown away. The little girl looked up at another monster standing in front of her like a shield.

"Who are you?" The girl asked fearfully.

A woman appeared at her side, picking her up. "We're friends. Keep it busy Goldar. I'll get her out of here."

* * *

Serena smiled to see Goldar proactively helping that little girl. "Okay, Goldar bought us time. Ares, Kit, Aegir."

Ares nodded. "We're on it."

Together the three boys held out their morphers. "Magi-Knight Ranger Transform!"

From a waterfall that materialized about him, Aegir stepped out in watery blue armor. In his hand, he held a staff with a blue jewel atop it.

A tornado heralded Kit's transformation into the Wind Knight. Ares was bathed by lava.

"Serena, you and your friends should look after the baby. We'll handle this." Kit told her. He held out his sword. "Let's get out there."

Rita gaped as the three men ran out to join Goldar. "There are more Power Rangers?"

"They're from the future." Serena explained. "Kit is my future son."

Scorpina ran into the arcade with the little girl. She panted. She hadn't even realized what she was doing when she had jumped in with Goldar. She just knew this child needed help.

Rita was looking at her oddly. "I had to help her."

The little girl shivered. "Who are all of you?"

Serena smiled at the child. "Don't be scared. We're just here to help. This lady here is Scorpina. She, Rita. The guy who saved you, Goldar. The Magi-Knight Rangers, we're all here to help. Now why don't we get you home to your Mom and Dad while they take care of that mean monster."

Scorpina looked back toward the fight. "I'm going to go help Goldar." Serena nodded as she took the scared girl.

* * *

Outside, Goldar was finding out that this creature had him well-matched. His sword went up against the cat who called herself Nekonerru.

"You cost me my victim you freak." Nekonerru said. "You can take her place."

"I dare you!" Goldar challenged swinging his sword. The agile cat leaped up and wrapped her tail around his neck.

She threw him to the ground, his armor making a grand crashing sound. "Lets see what we have here." She stepped back and lifted her legging, again revealing her Star mark.

Before he could get up, the snatching beam hit him. He grit his teeth to avoid screaming but it hurt like a mother. He briefly saw a crystalline object right before he passed out.

The beam brought the shining crystal to the creature.

"Waterblade Slash!" Aegir shouted as he jumped in. From the blue gem a blade a water formed. The blade connected with the creature's wrist severing it. Puzzle pieces fell to the ground and the creature screamed.

"Lava flow!" Ares cried and a sea of lava covered Nekonerru, turning the puzzle she was made of to ash. All that was left was the Daimon Pod. It cracked and disintegrated.

Scorpina ran in, mad she'd missed the fight. She grabbed Goldar's free-floating heart crystal. She was about to give it back when she heard something from the crystal.

"Grifforzer, you can't leave me. I love you."

"I love you too Lamie. I will return, victorious. I will hold your father to his word."

Who was Grifforzer? Or Lamie? The names sounded familiar. She wasted no more time and returned the heart crystal.

* * *

AN: Here we are, an actual Heart Snatcher battle. Note, in this continuity; Daimon=Seed, Heart Snatcher=monster born of the seed. More hints of Grifforzer and Lamie. I think we know who Grifforzer is. Anyone who's ever watched Zyuranger know who it is. Never seen it? Watch it on YouTube, it is awesome!


	135. Chapter 123

Chapter 123

Scorpina stood over Goldar as she waited for him to regain consciousness. It didn't take long.

He opened his eyes slowly. A figure was above him. "Lamie?" He asked without thinking. The figure became clearer. "Scorpina." He sat up.

"Who is Lamie?" She asked.

He put a hand to his head. "I don't know. I don't remember." He admitted.

* * *

In the middle of teaching Hotaru the Chromatic Scale, Freyr got an image of his friends involved in a battle.

Hotaru watched with concern as he went quiet and stared off into nothing. "Are you alright?" She asked.

His eyes blinked and he shook off the vision. He had seen their victory so clearly he was not needed. "Yes, I'm fine. Sorry about that."

"Perhaps if you cannot keep on task, I should recommend to Tomoe that he choose a different teacher." Kaori threatened as she came into the sitting room.

Hotaru growled. "Leave him alone Kaori! He's been teaching me really good. Listen." Hotaru pulled up the borrowed instrument and struggled to play the first level of scales.

Kaori sneered. "Is that the furthest you've gotten. Either he's not much of a teacher or you lack talent."

Freyr leapt to his feet. "Hey! I'll have you know it can take years to learn to play. She's been learning for an hour. And for half of it she was learning the basics of caring for her guitar. So yeah, the scales are very good progress for so early."

Kaori got in his face. "I would suggest you watch your tone boy."

"And I suggest you stop picking on her." Freyr was suddenly assaulted by the woman's strong perfume and he started coughing. "Maybe...maybe you're just jealous...that you have no...talent..." His throat closed up with the coughing fit and suddenly he couldn't breathe. He doubled over in pain.

"Freyr!" Hotaru cried. She could recognize a medical emergency easily enough. It was strange being on this side of the fence though.

He fumbled in his pocket but came up empty. He looked toward the hall where he'd hung up his jacket. "My...my jacket..." He forced out.

Hotaru ran for the jacket. She grabbed it off the hook and brought it to Freyr. Freyr looked through the pockets and pulled out the all-important inhaler. After a few puffs, he was able to get his breath back.

After finally being able to get adequate air-flow, he looked over to Hotaru. "Sorry."

"Are you alright?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah, just an asthma attack." Freyr laid back against the sofa.

"What happened?" Tomoe asked, announcing his presence. He looked with concern at the pallid musician.

Freyr took a few deep breaths. Hotaru walked over. "Kaori was taunting him and making fun of me. Freyr stood up for me and he couldn't breathe."

Kaori smiled sheepishly at the object of her desires. "Now Hotaru don't exaggerate. I was trying to be encouraging."

Freyr glared. "By saying she has no talent? You were being downright cruel and rude to me. Not to mention it was your perfume that started my..." He coughed again and lost steam. "I'm sorry sir. I have a respiratory disorder stemming from being born prematurely, before my lungs were completely developed. Part of that includes asthma and I'm afraid I got agitated on your daughter's behalf, which aggravated the attack. I'm of the opinion that adults should not be intentionally cruel to a child."

Tomoe looked at Kaori who seemed rather angry and possibly embarrassed. "I'm of the same opinion. Kaori, you and I will need to talk. For starters, you will apologize to Hotaru and to Mr. Freyr for your rudeness."

Kaori stood stiffly. "My humblest apologies to you both."

"And for starters, I've warned your previously about your perfume. I don't want to hear about you wearing it around this house again." Tomoe warned. "We will talk more later. For now, I think we need some tea and snacks here. Hot tea will help clear your airway further."

Kaori hurried to fill the order. Tomoe regarded his daughter. "How's it going dear? Besides this incident?"

Hotaru perked up a little. "It's going real good. Listen." She played the scales yet again. She missed a few plucks but the smile on her face told Tomoe that he was right to let her learn.

"Well, I'd say you are learning quite well for a first lesson. You are a good teacher, young man."

Freyr grinned his appreciation of the compliment. "Thank you. She's a good student. She listens well and takes instruction."

Kaori brought in the tray of refreshments. "Can I get you anything else Professor?"

"No thank you Kaori. You are dismissed." He poured Freyr a cup of tea and handed it to him. "Drink without sweetener. Now, I hope you don't mind me asking..."

"My illness? Sure." Freyr began. "The night I was born my parents were in an accident. My father, he was killed on impact. My mother...the doctors had a choice. They could save her or they could save me. I wasn't really ready to be born yet and the doctor told her it was likely I would die anyway. She insisted that they save me. They did as she asked. She died during the C-Section and they fought to keep me alive. They succeeded but obviously it was not a flawless victory."

* * *

AN: We have Freyr's story and we see that Goldar indeed is having some memory troubles. I need to be up by 5 tomorrow morning so good night. Please review. Detailed, constructive criticism is appreciated.


	136. Chapter 124

Chapter 124

After returning the child to a frantic mother, Serena found herself facing a group of confused girls. Rita didn't seem to care one way or the other.

"Princess, please explain to us what's going through your head." Reiko asked. "Cause nothing makes sense about you. You say you want to move the moon and yet we're here on Earth helping children and playing games."

Serena sighed. "Okay girls. Listen. When I said "move the moon," I was still angry about everything going wrong in my life. Anger, sadness, depression, these are natural emotions. When you're angry, sometimes you say things you don't mean. I was also kind of being metaphorical. We're not really moving the moon. We're changing our level of influence. We're still going to help kids that are in danger. The kids are the ones who need us most. It's the adults that need to learn how to defend themselves."

Akumi frowned. "So you expect us to help protect the children. But we're not the good guys."

"You could be. I know you're supposed to be the darker sides but that's just how you were born." Serena explained. "It doesn't mean you can't learn how to be kind and compassionate, how to forgive and how to love."

"But Wise Man..." Ayaka started.

"Wise Man's plans have nothing to do with the Earth. Therefore, how we handle the Earth is our business." Serena said to their surprise. "Besides, when a group of people have reason to trust you, they tend to make very good sources for information. When you help someone they are more likely to help you in return. Human pride almost always demands it."

From where she was playing with Rini, Rita mused. "My father would have said the same thing."

* * *

Moon Kingdom Year 3015 AD

"Mommy why couldn't I go back too?" Zoe whined. She missed her big brother.

Queen Serena shook her head. "Because its too dangerous for a child. No."

Zoe looked at her father. "Daddy!"

King Malachite held up his hands. "Uh uh, we're not going there. Zoe, I support your mother on this. I shouldn't have let you go back last time."

"But I was fine. I'm 9 years old. I can take care of myself." Zoe insisted.

Serenity shook her head. "No. You are not going. Now stop asking before you get your dad in trouble."

Zoe pouted and crossed her arms. Serenity knelt down. "I know you miss your brother. But you don't wanna go back. Remember what your uncle told you?

The little girl brightened. "He's gonna teach me to be sailor scout!"

Serenity smiled. "Yes. Now I believe he's waiting for you. Run along now."

* * *

Malachite came home from work to find Zoycite waiting for him. The smile on her face instantly got him on edge. "What?"

"Oh nothing," she said putting her arms around him. "I was just thinking maybe we should go out tonight."

Okay, that was suspicious. She always preferred his cooking to a restaurant's. He walked past her and looked into a messy kitchen. "You tried to cook again, without your magic?"

Zoycite blushed. "Okay so I get my cooking skills from my father. I knew you've been having a hard week so I wanted to do something special for you. I tried but luckily our fire extinguisher works."

Malachite couldn't keep back a kiss. "Alright, let's go out. Where do you want to go?"

Zoycite yipped for joy and teleported them to a fancy restaurant within view of the Tokyo Tower. Their clothing was a lot more appropriate.

Malachite gaped. "We're in Japan. Why?"

"Here you are boy!" A familiar growly voice came from a strange human with blood-red hair and silver eyes. Waiting with him was another stranger with long black hair and one green and one blue eye behind half-moon glasses.

"Lord Zedd, thank you for waiting." Zoycite greeted the man. "The disguise is flawless by the way."

Malachite looked at his wife. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing dear. Don't you think you should get reacquainted with your grandfather?" Zoycite smiled none too convincingly.

His eyes narrowed. "You meddle as much Serena..."

"Hey Zoycite!" Came that bubbly voice.

"Does." He finished just in time for Serena to come walking up with Rita. "Zedd, is that you?" She asked the red-head. "Loving the disguise. Nicely done."

Rita's eyes were on the other human. "Father?"

The man nodded. "Yes daughter, it's me."

"Rita, you remember Malachite. This is his wife Zoycite." Serena introduced. "Now we need to get inside before they give our table away." She led the way.

"Good evening." The Maitre D' greeted the well-dressed party as they came to the podium. "How may I help you tonight?"

Serena returned the friendly smile. "Good evening. We have a reservation under Tsukino for 7 o'clock."

The Maitre D' checked his book. "Ah yes. Come with me Madam. We have our best table prepared as requested as well as a bottle of our best Pinot Noir."

He led them to a round booth. All except Zoycite and Serena sat down.

"Aren't the two of you joining us?" Malachite asked.

Serena looked at the Maitre D'. "Were you able to get a separate table?"

"Of course Ma'am. For you two young ladies I assume?" The man asked. "Do follow me."

"Zoycite? Serena?" Malachite asked confused. He wasn't quite comfortable around these people. He didn't feel ready for this.

"You'll be okay Malachite." Zoycite promised.

"We'll be here if you need us." Serena added. "But we don't want to get in the way tonight."

Malachite couldn't help noticing how they said "we." When did they become BFF's? He also realized that he was not getting out of this.

"Umm...so..."

* * *

AN: Ha ha, Zoycite and Serena becoming BFF's lol. Zoe also made her reappearance in this chapter. How will Rita react to finding her son? How would you react?


	137. Chapter 125

Revised

Chapter 125

"This is our 1985 Domaine de la Romanee-Conti Richebourg." The Sommelier told them as he poured the fragrant red wine.

"So," Vile began as the waiter brought and served up a robust lobster bisque soup. "What do you do Malachite?"

"Um...I am the Head General of Asgard's military force and here on Earth, I am Head Baker at a local bakery in Angel Grove." Malachite answered. "And yourself?"

"I am, of course, emperor of the N51 Galaxy. I also practice dark magic for a living. I am a high-ranking member of the United Alliance of Evil." Vile said.

* * *

From their seats, Serena and Zoycite had a perfect vantage point. When the Sommelier poured the wine, Serena wisely requested a simple cola as she was still a minor. Zoycite on the other hand enjoyed the flavorful drink.

"I love French food." Zoycite admitted as she at her soup. "So many decadent flavors."

Serena nodded. "So how did you get Malachite to come?"

Zoycite laughed. "Oh I just did what you said and messed up the kitchen so he couldn't cook. Wasn't hard. I just had to nearly burn the kitchen down."

"You can't cook either?" Serena asked.

She shook her head. "No Malachite has always been the chef in the household. He's tried teaching me but..."

"Yeah, he tries to teach me too and he says I'm getting better." Serena smiled sheepishly. "But..."

Zoycite nodded with understanding. "He always says that. He's a wonderful man."

* * *

Rita glared at her husband. "Why did you bring my father here?"

Zedd hissed. "Rita, it's time you and your father made amends and there are a few things you need to know about your dear teacher and, more importantly, your son."

Her eyes became hard. "Zedd, you insensitive prick! How dare you use my son against me. He's dead, don't you think that hurts enough!" She stood up angry.

"Rita, you're not listening!" Zedd tried to get through to her. He was rewarded with wine in his face before she stomped out.

She stomped to the courtyard adjoining the French restaurant. She wiped furiously at the tears she refused to shed. Footsteps told her she'd been followed.

"Leave me alone." She demanded.

"I won't leave you alone." Vile answered. "Not this time. I made that mistake before. You're my daughter and I need to be here for you."

"I don't want you here!" She screeched. "I hate you!" She put a hand on her head. "I've got a headache."

"Daughter, you need to listen to me. Your husband came to me because he was worried about you. He loves you very much and wanted to do something to show you." Vile explained. "And as a result, we actually bring good news. I know Wise Man told you that Kai was dead. That's not true. He wasn't killed by a monster. He was abducted."

Rita looked at her father. "Zordon kidnapped him?"

Vile shook his head. "No. He had nothing to do with the attack at all."

"Impossible, lies. Wise Man..." Rita protested.

"Wise Man lied to you." Vile told her. "It's time you heard the truth. Wise Man lied to you. He kidnapped Kai for his own purposes but he lost him. And someone else found him and took care of him."

"What are you saying Daddy?" Rita asked not wanting to believe her teacher had deceived her.

"Kai is alive and we've found him." Vile turned to where Malachite waited a ways behind them with Zedd.

Rita gasped. "Kai? You're Kai?" She saw it again, the similarities between him and her late husband. "Barza...you look like Barza...your father..."

Malachite stepped forward nervously. "Mother?"

Her lip wobbled and her eyes shimmered. "Kai...you're alive..." The tears fell. "My son's alive."

Malachite didn't know what to do. He thought he ought to comfort her but he didn't know how. He knew she was his mother but he didn't know her. Finally, awkwardly, he put his arms around her, letting her tears soak his dress shirt.

"You're alive." She wept, losing her balance with the wave of emotion. She crumpled to the cobblestone patio. Malachite kept hold of his mother, his own eyes feeling a little moist. He had found his mother. "You're alive..."

Zedd watched the pair. Strangely, he felt the emotion of the situation as well. When he had begun this quest, he had only been interested in proving that Wise Man was a liar and potentially dangerous. Now seeing his wife so overwhelmed, he realized that it was about so much more. He felt something odd and wiped at his eyes. Tears?

Vile watched his daughter and grandson but also kept a critical eye on his son-in-law. He had been unsure about the other self-professed emperor of evil. Naturally, he was protective of his children, even his estranged daughter. However, when he saw the man wipe away a tear, he knew his daughter had chosen well.

* * *

Inside, from their table, Serena and Zoycite watched the reunion.

"That went very well." Serena said toasting their success with a sip of her soda.

Zoycite smiled. "Yes it did."

* * *

AN: Sorry for the shortness but it felt right to end it here. I didn't want to mess up the emotional climax of this story arc. Please let me know what you think in the comments. BTW detailed reviewers tend to get a little more say in the story's progress.


	138. Chapter 126

Chapter 126

Scorpina sat on the bench in the backyard of the Tsukino home. She thought about what had happened during the fight. Serena had explained about the Pure Heart hunt that the enemy was on. Goldar had expressed surprise that he had one. What bothered her is what she heard. Who was Lamie? Who was Grifforzer? The names were familiar but last she checked, she had never met anyone by those names.

"Scorpina?" Goldar asked as he came outside.

"Goldar, who is Lamie?" She asked again.

He sighed. "I don't know. I don't know why but I can't remember."

"And Grifforzer?" She tried again. She didn't know why she felt threatened by people he claimed to not remember.

Goldar sat. "The first time I remember hearing of Lamie was from the ones who call themselves the Golden Alliance Scouts. They are searching for a princess by the name of Lamie. But ever since meeting them, I've had these dreams about the princess and one she called Grifforzer. I don't understand it."

Scorpina took his hand. "So there's no other woman in your life?"

He was shocked. "Is that what's bothering you? No. There's no one else in my life. Just you." He promised, taking her in his arms to kiss her.

The backdoor opened and Kit peaked. "Hey, we got Apples to Apples? Wanna play?"

"What's Apples to Apples?" Scorpina asked.

* * *

When they finally returned to their table the waiter was there with the main course. Plates of Boeuf Bourguignon and asparagus tips with hollandaise sauce awaited them. Wisely, the man asked no questions.

"I still don't understand." Rita said. "Why would Wise Man lie to me? I trusted him." She played in her beef.

"Queen Serenity trusted him too." Malachite told her. "It ended with thousands of Asgard citizens starving to death and the Silver Alliance being completely decimated. Princess Serenity killed. He's a habitual manipulator. Worse, he's good at it."

She put down her fork. "But why? It doesn't make sense."

"Nothing about him does." Vile spoke up. "I spoke to Dark Spectre and he told me that Wise Man wants to destroy anything light in the universe."

"But...why?" Rita was still having trouble wrapping her head around this revelation. "It doesn't matter. I have my son back."

"Yes, you do." Vile agreed. "We can talk about Wise Man's treachery another time. In fact, you should not let on that you know about it."

"In fact, she shouldn't go anywhere near him." Zedd amended. "Even with the Moon Princess and Scorpina."

"And where would I go Zedd? You're not suggesting we move down here to Earth are you?" Rita laughed. "Are you planning to stay like this forever?"

"Not forever but as much as I despise the Earth, I would be willing to put aside my hatred to keep you safe. You and our child." He said emphatically.

Rita gaped at her husband. He loved her that much? Then she remembered the love potion. He didn't really love her. The potion forced him to love her. He had gone out of his way to find her lost son for her. He was willing to give up the war with the Power Rangers in order to keep her safe. And she was repaying him by controlling his emotions, playing with his heart.

When the beef dish was finished and cleared away, the waiter returned with small bowls of what looked like yellow ice cream. "This is our classic lemon sorbet. To cleanse the palette." He explained.

When the waiter left, they were safe to return to the conversation. "Zedd, you don't really want to live on Earth. And if we move, won't Wise Man be suspicious?"

"I don't care. I don't want you near him. Scorpina will be still with you anytime that I can't be." Zedd explained. "I have already spoken with a real estate agent in Angel Grove."

"Angel Grove! That's where Zordon lives!" Rita was aghast.

"Yes and you owe him an apology at minimum." Vile stated. "Light or dark, it is highly inappropriate to punish a man for a crime he did not commit."

Rita breathed in through her nose, a sign she was not pleased. "Daddy!"

"Rita, I know it's hard to admit when you're wrong but in this case you were very wrong. And because of your unwarranted anger, this man spent thousands of years trapped in a time warp, living a half-life, barely existing at all." Vile explained. "If he had been guilty, that would be one thing. I would have killed him myself but in this case you wronged him."

"But it wasn't my fault! I was deceived!" Rita whined.

"Young lady!" Vile's own anger was rising. She sat back and pouted. "You owe him an apology. I raised you better than that."

Zedd wanted to take Rita's side but he needed to step in. "Especially since he and Metallia have offered to help us afford a place to live. Even I must admit that is pretty big of both of them."

"How?" Rita asked.

"By giving me access to my earnings from when I was the Head Mage Knight in the Asgard military." Zedd explained. "And restarting my salary."

Rita stared, her eyes big as half-dollars. "You..."

"Yes, I was originally from Asgard. I disobeyed the king and queen's orders to leave the Moon Kingdom be and Queen Beryl halted my salary." Zedd explained. "End of backstory."

Rita shook her head. "Oh no no no. You are going to elaborate."

Malachite chuckled. "Um...oh look, the salad course is here." He tried drawing attention to the waiter arriving with plates of Salade Nicoise.

"I want to know what you did to essentially get fired from your job as Head Mage Knight." Rita pressed. "And why?"

"Can I tell you later? We're here so you can get reacquainted with your son. Geez!" Zedd growled. "Bottom line, we're meeting with a real estate agent tomorrow and we have a nice budget of $675,000 once the money is converted."

Rita huffed. "Fine but you're telling me the next chance you get."

The Maitre D' came over with a smile. "How is everything tonight?"

"Its great." Malachite told him. "Thank you."

"I was asked to bring this to Madam." He pointed over to Serena and Zoycite. "A gift from the young ladies over there." He said placing a long velvet jewelry box. "They said to say Happy Mother's Day."

Rita's face showed surprise as she opened it. "Wow." She pulled out a silver chain. Hanging from the chain was what looked like a male stick figure. The belly, however, was round and in the middle was a malachite gem. Accompanying the necklace were a pair of malachite stud earrings. "Wow."

"Here on Earth," Serena began as the pair joined them briefly. "They make this jewelry as basically a symbol. They symbolize the children of the wearer. You can customize the gem. We got a malachite for obvious reasons."

"The earrings have been spelled to connect with the others in our group of friends. If you ever need anything, you just have to call." Zoycite finished.

Rita gaped at both girls. "Thank you." She said simply. Maybe living on Earth wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

AN: Yea! Chapter 126 complete, giving us an epilogue to Rita and Malachite subplot. Please review. Detailed reviews preferred.


	139. Interlude L

Interlude L  
A few days later, Selene called her daughter before her. The Queen smiled at her daughter as she considered the news she had.

"You wished to see me Mother?" Serenity asked.

"Yes my dear. I have something to tell you." Selene began. "You understand that as the heir to the kingdom, it is your responsibility to marry so that one day you may produce an heir of your own."

Serenity nodded. "Yes Mother."

"Well it seems Odin of Asgard has requested permission to court you. It's a perfect opportunity to strengthen the bonds of our alliance." Selene beamed. "However he is insistent that it be your choice."

Serenity thought. She had been thinking about him. She remembered Metallia's advice. "Mother, he's already married. To two women."

"I am aware of this however he is a good man. He will take good care of you. And you have been saying, since this hunt began, that you want a man who will respect you. Sounds like he's the perfect choice." Selene stated. "You would be foolish to turn him down especially since I can tell you are attracted to him."

"I did really like him. But will the people understand? Having a King who is already king of his own planet and has two wives?" Serenity asked.

"Your friend Mani recently married Thor and he has a wife on Asgard. He does not need to be king, he could simply be your consort. However he is a good king. I've already had spies poll his people. Everyone agrees that he takes very good care of them. Thus you would have full authority but also the advantage of a man who can guide you simply because he has the experience." Selene explained. "And he'll love you dearly, the way you deserve to be loved."

Serenity was reminded of the thoughts she had nights ago. If he loved her enough maybe eventually he would agree to be only her husband. "Very well Mother. Tell him I will consent to courting him."  
-

* * *

AN: Short interludes but they are only meant to tell short bits of the backstory at a time. All interludes are in continuity with the main story.


	140. Chapter 127

Chapter 127

After lessons with her uncle, Zoe found herself left alone. Her mother and father had to attend a boring dinner party. She stuck out her tongue as she remembered the one time she had been allowed to attend one of those parties.

"That's not a party. That's sitting around, doing nothing and eating really weird food." She said to herself. "Never again."

However, this left the little girl walking about the palace all alone with no supervision. If Kit and Ares had been home they would have been in charge of watching over her. Thinking about her brother got her to missing him again.

"I want my brother." She said out loud to no one. Normally, she listened to her parents. They weren't like some moms and dads who just said to listen to them because they are the moms and dads. Her parents actually tried to explain their rules. But then she was a smart girl for her age. Now, however, all alone and really lonely for her best friend in the world, Zoe felt her face contort into an impish grin. She dashed for Sailor Pluto's door. Peaking inside the foggy room, she could see no one in sight. "I'll just use a key and go back for a little bit. When I'm ready, I'll just make sure to come right back here to this moment. No one will ever know." She rationalized to herself as she grabbed a key from a wall with several copies of the key. "Crystal Key, take me back to the past!"

The Time Door loomed in front of her and opened slowly. She stepped inside and began walking down the path.

The first time she had done this, the journey had been uneventful. But this time, she knew immediately something was wrong. Thunder and lightning fired off around her and the wind was getting stronger and stronger.

"Um, I think I should go back." She turned to try to leave but the door was gone. "Uh oh..." She managed to say before the winds picked up speed, getting stronger and faster until they lifted her into the air. "AHH! DADDY! MOMMY!" She shrieked as the wind took her away.

* * *

Mina was going over the old books detailing the condition of the various businesses and the contents of the planet and alliance treasury. She couldn't even understand the numbers.

"Who am I kidding? This is more of an Ami thing." She closed the book and laid her head on the desk.

A strong, gentle hand laid itself on her neck and began kneading the muscles located there. "I know it's no fun."

"Mmmm, yeah...oh god keep doing that..." Her head snapped up as she registered who she was talking to. "Diamond!" She stood excitedly and threw her arms around him. "You're here!"

Her husband held her, grateful to have her back in his arms. "Of course I am. I couldn't let you do this alone." He shook inwardly, clasping her tight. If he had lost her, he was sure he couldn't have survived it.

"But what about Nemesis?" She asked.

"Sapphire is filling in for a bit. I know you weren't trained for this sort of work." Diamond told her. "So let me see these. What is your objective?" He took her seat and looked at the numbers and abbreviations.

"Well," Mina pulled up another chair. "Back in the Silver Alliance, planet Venus was the center of the inner galaxy's trade and commerce. The planet was the business hub basically, downtown Nemesis if you will. I have to restore its position as such and I thought if I went over our assets that would tell me where to start."

Diamond looked it over. "Well it seems a good place to start would be to establish trade with another planet and repair the business center of the planet. Let me contact Sapphire. This might be the answer to Nemesis' food problems too."

Mina beamed. Beryl had offered aide when Mina explained the food shortages. However Diamond had too much pride. He didn't want to take more than they could afford to trade for. Now since they were married and Mina was to be queen of Venus, it was in her authority how much the currency of Nemesis was worth in exchange for food.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the delay. With Friends Like These has hit the dreaded writers block. I believe I need to give it a short time to settle before moving on. I promise, it won't be a year before you see another chapter. However in the meantime, I will be working on another Sonic Underground story. I hope you will keep me in your Author Alerts and swing over to that one when it is posted. Thank you so kindly for your support.


	141. Chapter 128

AN: Okay, one more chapter before going on a short hiatus.

Chapter 127

In Tokyo, a young girl with pink hair with bunny-ear pigtails skipped down the sidewalk. Her red school bag sat on her shoulders and a straw hat with a blue ribbon sat upon her head. She loved it when school was over for the day. She was going to the park.

"AHHH!" A shrill scream came before something swooped past the little girl and into an alley. The metallic crash of trashcans followed.

Curious and concerned, the little girl ran into the alley. A small form lay in the midst of overturned trashcans and torn bags of trash.

"Owww..." The form groaned.

The pink-haired little girl came closer. "Are you okay?" She would worry about how a little girl could come flying through the air AFTER determining if she needed to call 911.

Finally the other little girl sat up and looked at the pink-haired girl. Twin gasps echoed through the small alley.

* * *

When Zoe looked at the girl standing over her she felt a level of shock before her 9-year old logic figured out the problem. "No...I needed to go back farther. Sailor Pluto needs to have the Time Gate inspected. Seriously, isn't it like every 3000 miles or something?"

The pink-haired girl cocked an eyebrow. "Are you from the future? Why do you like me if I dumped my hair in bleach?"

Zoe laughed. "Yeah, I'm from the future but you don't know me yet so I should probably just stop right there. I didn't go back far enough. I was shooting for 1994."

"But...this is 1994." Pink-hair clarified.

"What? No that's not possible. You would still be a baby, born June 30th, 1993." Zoe said. "You are Rini, right?"

Rini was seriously confused. "Yeah, I am Rini. This 1994 and I was born June 30th, 2990. Who are you?"

Now it was Zoe's turn to be confused. "I'm Zoe...your little sister, born May 31st, 2990. And I think something has gone badly wrong." She cupped her cheeks. "Oh no, what if I messed up the timeline by going back when I wasn't supposed to. Oh no, oh no, oh no! I gotta go back, gotta find Pluto. Maybe she can fix it. But then she'll tell Mommy and Daddy. I'm dead. They're going to kill me!"

Rini found herself sympathizing with the little girl. She knew all about being in trouble. "Before trying that. Let's go find Serena and the others. Maybe they'll have a way to fix this without you getting caught." She was confused but fixing this problem might just get her answers.

* * *

On Jupiter, Lita indulged herself in a little nostalgia by going into what used to be her bedroom. "It's exactly as I remember it..." She breathed.

Sage green paint and oak wainscoting surrounded her. A large painting of her and her brother on the far wall with Him giving her a pair of bunny ears made her giggle. A shelf lined the wall on the right. Trophies and medals adorned that wall along. Beside the shelf, on a nail, hung a white gi with a black martial arts belt.

"I wonder if it still fits," she pondered.

She took it down and changed into it. The warm, crisp, platinum-weave cotton jacket wrapped her in its familiar, comforting embrace. The pants fit easily around waist. Finally the belt was tied around her waist to complete her ensemble.

"Good gods, to have this on again." She slowly moved into a series of tai-chi techniques. After working out for a few minutes, she grinned. She knew what to do to get her planet's position back. Now to see if any of her people still lived on the planet.

* * *

Rini used her communicator to call the girls to the Hikawa Shrine. Now she led her "sister" up the steps to the jinja. Her white-haired copy seemed to be deep in thought, as though trying to figure out what went wrong.

"Hey, don't worry. If Serena can't fix it, I'm sure at least Ami can figure it out," Rini promised.

Zoe's lip trembled and her eyes felt hot. "I just wanted to...I didn't mean to..." She fought to control herself. She didn't like crying, she hated appearing weak and vulnerable. She preferred to take action but now she didn't know which action to take.

Rini remembered when she had come back to the past a couple years prior, at least in her perspective. She had been scared and unsure too. "It'll be okay. We'll get whatever it is fixed."

At the top of the stairs, standing under the ceremonial bell, the Inner Scouts waited. They seemed to be discussing the mere fact that Rini had called the meeting.

"Girls!" She cried, running over to join them. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"No problem Rini." Mina told her. "What's the problem?"

"And who's your fan?" Serena asked pointing at the suddenly shy Zoe.

Zoe walked slowly up to Serena. This girl was the same one she'd met a year ago? She had heard only that one sentence from her mouth and Zoe knew this wasn't her mother. The Serena she had met was much different. She just couldn't figure out why.

"Hi there kid, I'm Serena," Serena said with a friendly smile.

Zoe's lip trembled again. "M...Mommy?" She shook like a leaf from head to toe in her attempts to hold the tears in but to no avail. With a strangled cry, she fell to her knees, sobbing.

* * *

AN: Rini was 5 when she first came into the story. She looks to be about 7 or 8 in S, so yeah in respect to her personally at least two years passed since R. Can you figure out what's happened to Zoe?


	142. Chapter 129

Chapter 129

The lost little girl sobbed broken-heartedly in front of the confused teens.

Serena looked at Rini. "Who is she? She called me Mommy. Do you have a sister in the future?"

Rini shook her head. "Not yet, I might someday but...she says she was a whole month before me in the same year. But then she says I am her big sister but that I was born a year ago."

"Mommy..." Zoe wept pitifully. "Daddy...I...I didn't mean to mess...things up. I...I just wanted...my brother!"

Finally, it was Mina who responded to the first priority. She knelt to the little girl. "Don't cry little girl, you got the Sailor Scouts helping you now."

Zoe looked up at Mina, tears streaked down her now red cheeks. "I just wanted my brother." She hiccuped as she struggled with her emotions.

"Aww, it'll be okay." Mina gently hugged the little girl. "We'll help you get you to your brother."

Rini shook her head. "But that's impossible. She says I'm her sister. That means if she has a brother that means he's my brother too but I don't have a brother."

"Rini," Ami said. "We know you're confused. You're right something doesn't make sense but the important thing right now is to calm her down so she doesn't make herself sick."

"Yeah kiddo, remember how scared you were the first time you came back?" Raye asked.

Rini pouted. "Yeah...I guess."

Serena stood with her arms folded. "Does this mean I have to babysit two of you?"

A hand connected with the back of her head and Serena turned to glare at Raye. Luna was sending her a glare of her own.

"Okay, how about we go inside and get some snacks." Mina suggested as she helped Zoe stand up. "Then you can tell us the whole story okay?"

Zoe nodded, wiping her eyes. "Okay..." Her breath hitched slightly.

Holding her hand, Mina led Zoe into Raye's room. "What's your name?"

"Zoe," she replied. "And you are still Mina right? Sailor Venus."

Mina nodded. "That's me. I guess you know me from your time right?"

Zoe shook her head. "No, from the first I went to the past. Although the first time, nothing got messed up. Mommy talks about you all the time though. About you and Prince Diamond."

The name made everyone stop in their tracks. Serena was visibly shaken and Rini drew closer to her.

Mina took a breath and sat down on the tatami. "Zoe, what about me and Prince Diamond?"

Zoe sat down with her. "Well about how married him to protect Mommy but you fell in love with him, like a fairy tale. Didn't that happen here?"

"No...Prince Diamond was our enemy here. He tried to do bad things to Serena but we stopped him." Mina explained. "But you say I fell in love with him? Is he a good guy there then?"

"Mommy says he was. I only got to meet him once when I went back to the past before. He was really nice. He really loved you." Zoe smiled.

Mina threw up her hands. "I could have had a boyfriend. Who knew?"

Zoe giggled involuntarily, earning a smile from the teen.

Lita placed a basket of cookies on the table. "I had just finished these when Rini called. Have some while you tell us the whole story."

Zoe took one of the chocolate chip cookies and took a bite. "Alright, I'll tell you..."

* * *

School was finishing up for the day at Angel Grove High. Kimberly was practically on the moon with excitement and she didn't notice Zordon mopping the floor, bumping into her mentor.

"Oops, sorry Zordon, I mean Mr. Zordon," she apologized. Now that he was a staff member at the school, etiquette required a little more respect in how she addressed him.

The wizard smiled at her. "That's alright Kimberly. I see you're excited about something."

"Oh yes, it's so great. My gymnastics coach met with me at lunch. I've been entered into a competition to possibly get in the Pan Global Team in Florida." She gushed.

Zordon beamed. "Congratulations my dear. You deserve it."

Kimberly hugged the man. "And since we're not fighting Zedd and Rita anymore, I won't have to worry about training interfering with my ranger duties."

Zordon put a hand on her shoulder. "Even if we were still fighting, I would encourage to take this chance. I would never ask you to give up your dreams. Any of you. We can talk about it later this evening at the Command Center."

* * *

"So, Kit and Ares and the other Magi-Knights were sent back to the past to look after Tokyo while you girls worked to restore your kingdoms. I got lonely, I missed my brother. I was only going to be gone a few minutes and go right back home. I promise. But it went wrong and now I'm here and you don't even remember me," Zoe finished. She looked down at the table.

Ami nodded with understanding. "And you said Rini is your older sister and I'm dating Rubeus?"

"And I'm the leader of the Sailor Scouts?" Raye said. That had been a dream of hers once but she had since given up on it.

"Yeah, because you were the only one Mommy trusted after you guys hurt her." Zoe explained.

Serena frowned. "Hurt me? But they would never hurt me?"

"But they did where I'm from. They betrayed you, whatever that means, so you joined with Asgard and Queen Beryl. The crystal was able to save them and you met Daddy there." Zoe continued.

"I did what!" Serena stood up. "I would never help Queen Beryl, that evil witch! And what is Asgard?"

Zoe's eyes went dark. "Aunt Beryl's not evil! Neither is Aunt Metallia for that matter! They're good people who just wanted to feed their planet so there!"

Serena was prepared to keep arguing but Ami calmed her with a hand. "Zoe, you mentioned that's where your mommy met your daddy. Does that mean Serena got Darien back by working with Queen Beryl?"

"Who's Darien?" Zoe asked.

"Sorry, you might know him as Endymion." Ami corrected.

Zoe shook her head. "You're talking the King of Earth. Mommy is Queen of the Moon. Daddy is the King of the Moon. His name is Malachite," she said just Serena took a gulp of tea. The statement sent the tea spraying back out, covering Luna.

"MALACHITE!" They all shouted.

* * *

AN: Okay, chapter 129 is up. Hope you like it. Zoe's in a bit of a spot. Hope you noticed that Zoe said she only knew Mina and Diamond from their past selves. This is meant as a hint. Hmm, if Kimberly leaves, who will then become the Pink Ranger? Care to take a guess?


	143. Chapter 130

Friends130

Chapter 130

Zoe shook her head. "You're talking about the King of Earth. Mommy is Queen of the Moon. Daddy is the King of the Moon. His name is Malachite," she said just Serena took a gulp of tea. The statement sent the tea spraying back out, covering Luna.

"MALACHITE!" They all shouted.

Serena stared disbelievingly at the little girl, her possible-daughter. "Malachite? Why Malachite? What happened to Darien? Malachite's..." Her rant was cut off by a hand placed quickly over her mouth. She glared at Mina.

"Don't say something dumb Serena," Raye ordered. "Though I know it's your first instinct."

Mina petted the girl's head gently. "Go on sweetie."

Zoe nodded. "I don't know everything, I just know you and Endymion didn't work out. Daddy was nice to Mommy and they fell in love. I probably shouldn't say much else. It's against the rules."

Ami had pulled out her computer during the story, performing a scan on the girl. "Well, she's definitely telling the truth but there's still something odd. Zoe, how did you get here?"

Zoe held out her key. "This."

Ami took the key and examined it closely. "Hmm, Rini may I see yours please?"

Rini passed over her key for Ami. "Hers looks different but I don't know what it is."

A few moments passed before Ami had an answer. "Well, your key has a pink crystal. Her key has a blue crystal. My guess is we have a case of alternate timelines going on here."

"Alternate timelines?" Everyone asked.

"Is that even possible?" Raye asked. "I always thought that things were always supposed to go a certain way."

Ami shook her head. "I always thought so too but it's the only thing that makes sense."

Zoe smacked her head. "Of course, how silly of me. I must have grabbed a dimensional key by mistake. Pluto keeps a few for emergencies. I just need to go back." She held out her hand.

Ami handed back the key, glad she could help so easily.

Zoe smiled. "Well, sorry I bugged you guys. I'm gonna go home now and hide under my bed. Hopefully nobody noticed I was gone." She held up the key. "CRYSTAL KEY TAKE ME HOME!"

Everyone watched and waited for the girl to disappear into the cloud that Rini usually used.

Nothing happened.

* * *

"And then, he comes careening out of the bathroom, naked as the day he was born, with a diaper on his head," Rita burst into hysterical laughter as she told stories of her firstborn's baby days to the gaggle of girls.

Serena struggled to pour the coffee as she laughed. "Oh I bet he was a handful."

In the living room of the Tsukino Home, the rather large group sat around a coffee table. The Shadow Scouts and Zoycite listened eagerly to the stories Rita had to tell. The reappearance of her son seemed to have forced away the blockade of her memories.

Malachite, on the other hand, looked more embarrassed at the tales. "Mother, please!" He groaned.

Vile laughed as he reminisced about his grandson's baby days. "Remember his first birthday?"

Rita cackled. "Oh do I. Covered almost head to toe in chocolate cake."

Kit lost it in laughter. "So Dad's love for cake started early huh?"

Rita looked at the young man. "Kai is your father?"

Kit nodded. "Yep, in the future. The very, very distant future."

Rita easily made the next connection on her own and hugged the boy. "That makes you my grandson!" After a few moments she groaned good-naturedly. "All of a sudden, I feel old."

Everyone in the room laughed while off to the side, Serena and Zoisite high-fived, much to the confusion of the Shadow Scouts and Malachite. The man couldn't help but wonder what this strange and sudden friendship between the two women meant.

* * *

Zoe wept into Mina's arms while Ami re-examined her key. "Why? Why can't I get home?"

Mina rubbed her back. "It's okay sweetie, we'll get you home. I promise. Everything will be okay."

Ami sighed. "I'm picking up a sort of block in the key's power. Like a security device or something."

Raye took the key from Ami. "Let me see if the Sacred Fire can't give us a clue." She led the way into the Fire Chamber.

* * *

There, she placed the Blue Crystal Key on a small table in front of the flames. "Sacred Fire, please, tell us why this not working."

Nothing appeared in the flames for several moments but the crystal on the key glowed with a dark light.

"Raye, what's that light?" Serena asked warily.

Raye picked up the key. "I sense darkness coming from this crystal. I think Zoe did grab the right key but some dark magic interfered with her trip to the past."

* * *

On the moon, Wise Man noticed a suspicious lack of...people in the Dark Palace. The only ones there were the bumbling Squatt and Baboo, and the scientist, Finster.

"Hmm, where are my students I wonder?" He summoned his crystal and peered into it, seeking them out. Seeing Rita, Serena, AND the Shadows, sharing coffee and laughter with the silver-haired Malachite and five young men and... "Master Vile...what are you doing here? I thought I'd driven you out of Rita's life for good." He growled. What was the Moon Princess doing? What was she up to? Had he misplaced his trust? No, there must be a reason for it. This girl just wasn't cunning enough to pull the wool over his eyes. He would talk to her later.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zedd stood outside the Tsukino home. He thought about Rita's reunion with Kai. His quest had been successful. He had proven Wise Man to be a liar and made someone he loved happy.

He put a hand to his chest. When had he felt this before? Memories of his past rose up in his mind's eye. He gripped his head as those memories caused it to ache.

"Hel..." He said softly to himself as he recalled memories of one who had come before Rita.

"What's hell?" A voice asked behind him as Ares joined him on the porch. "Seems like you got it good Gramps. You got all kinds of magic at your fingertips. You threaten the Earth for years and you don't even get a harsh word for it. You have a lovely wife and a kid on the way. You got it good."

Zedd frowned. "Don't call me Gramps, brat. And I didn't say Hell. I said Hel."

"Yeah, and I asked 'what's hell?' Did we need a recap?" Ares asked.

Zedd sighed. "No, Hel was my first wife."

"Oh," Ares said, finally understanding. "Sorry. What happened to her?"

Zedd glared. "None of your business!" His human-eyes glowed with anger.

Ares put his hands up. "Whoa, chill the hell out, it was a question. No need to bite my head off." He turned to go back inside. "Whatever DID happen, I'll remind you, you're not the only one who has ever been hurt."

* * *

On his ship, Andros was woken by Deca. "What is it Deca?" He asked.

"We've arrived. Earth is just below us," Deca drew his attention to the windows. He looked down at the blue marble.

"Great," he said. "I'll be back as soon as I can Deca."

* * *

In his great fortress, Dark Spectre called forth his most loyal servants

A man with black and green metallic skin and mechanical arm walked just ahead of a woman with long, curly light-purple hair wearing black and silver spandex. They stopped just before the Great Master of Evil and knelt.

"Great Dark Spectre, we are honored to be summoned before thee," Ecliptor said, his head bowed. "How may we serve your Evilness?"

"Stand, both of you," Dark Spectre commanded. "At attention. I have called you because I need you for a most important mission. The ones called Rita Repulsa, Master Vile, and Emperor Zedd, will need your help to ward off Wise Man. A creature of darkness who desires to DESTROY all that is good."

The woman seemed confused. "But isn't that we want as well, Master?"

Ecliptor touched her shoulder. "No, Astronema my dear. You see, if all good is destroyed, evil could not exist either. The universe would implode in on itself. We must protect good, to an extent, for the sake of evil."

Dark Spectre nodded in agreement of this explanation. "Wise Man's alignment is neither good or evil. It is Chaos, anarchy. His chaos will destroy everything if it is not stopped. Thus, you must help the side of good for the sake of the United Alliance of Evil."

Ecliptor bowed. "As you wish, Great Master. Your will be done."

* * *

AN: Sorry this is so short, I just needed to close off the Rita/Malachite subplot. What did happen to Hel?

Quiz: In Norse Mythology, who is Hel?


	144. Chapter 131

Friends131

AN: I've been watching Linkara's History of Power Rangers and I find myself wondering why the first 6 seasons (well 5 since I like to pretend that Turbo never happened and was just a terrible nightmare that Tommy had after drinking too much) was so successful while later seasons, especially the Disney Era Power Rangers were not. Then Linkara mentioned that the writers on Wild Force and after were trying to make the seasons match up with the Super Sentai they were based off of and it hit me. That's it! Super Sentai is often based largely on Japanese culture, which makes sense. However Power Rangers was not meant to be a direct translation of the Super Sentai. It was not meant to be a English version of Super Sentai. It was meant to be Power Rangers. The speeches they used in Wild Force were very similar to the speeches that Sailor Moon would use. I love Sailor Moon, but I think most fans really sort of laugh the speeches off. Why? Because in American culture, we wouldn't do that. Does Superman ever give a big fluffy speech before he fights a villain? No. In Japanese culture, I think I remember they were called the Death Poem. Now, in Sailor Moon, it still worked. But in Power Rangers, it doesn't. Super Sentai is awesome but it just doesn't translate well into American. Think Real Emotion from Final Fantasy X-2. In the original with Koda Kumi, it was awesome. In the English, it really turned players off. Same with Super Sentai. I prefer to think of them as separate entities, different characters and stories. Rita is NOT Witch Bandora, she's Rita. Jason is not Geki and Tommy is not Burai. Kimberly is not Mei. Their stories are entirely different. Now I might use the Sentai as part of my inspiration for tying the Sailor Moon and Power Rangers together, such as Rita's mother being Bandora and Barza is her late first husband, but that's a different animal altogether.

Chapter 131

"So, you're looking for a princess who vanished thousands of years ago?" Andros asked as he looked over the photograph that Zordon had given him. "By the way, congratulations on breaking the spell sir."

"Thank you Andros. And yes," Zordon replied.

"But it's been that long so shouldn't she be, you know, dead?" Andros asked.

Uranus lunged at the boy. "Don't say that! Don't even suggest it! She's alive!"

Neptune pulled her lover back. "Uranus, please, he didn't mean..."

Andros gaped at the blonde warrior. "Sorry if I upset you but...if it's been that long then it IS a possibility." He looked at the photo of his sister. "Believe me, I had to accept that a long time ago."

Zordon looked at the girls. "He does have a point but we have reason to believe she is alive."

Uranus trembled. "She is alive. She has to be."

* * *

"So, Sir Grifforzer, you dare to ask for my daughter's hand," asked a man in gold robes and a long mustache.

"Yes, Milord. I love the Princess, most dearly. I would care for her well and you even once said I was the strongest warrior in your kingdom," the samurai warrior said. "I would also then take good care of the people."

Yamato nodded in acknowledgement of those words. "You are indeed the strongest warrior in my kingdom. However, how do I know that you are strong enough to defend my people if war were to come. There may be a warrior stronger than you who may come and enslave my people."

Grifforzer could not argue with the man's logic. "I'd be willing to prove it. Just tell me how."

Yamato held out his hand and a golden blade appeared. "This sword sleeps on the faraway planet of Eltar. Legend says that only the strongest warrior can lift it. Go, retrieve it and bring it to me. If you can do this then I will grant you my daughter's hand in marriage."

* * *

Goldar groaned as he came awake in stages, his dream fading slowly away. He put his hand on his head as it ached with memories long forgotten. He looked over to look at Scorpina who slept beside him in the guest bed at the Tsukino Home.

Carefully, he got out of the bed and put on the large robe that his princess had insisted on giving him, as on his off nights, he slept in the nude. His coarse, black hair went in all directions.

He went into the living room, surprised to see Zedd still awake. He was still not comfortable being alone with the emperor that he had betrayed.

Still in human-guise, Zedd glared at the sphinx, then sneered at his soft, plush robe. "Look at you Goldar. Have you grown weak?"

"No, sire, but I cannot very well pleasure Scorpina in my battle armor," Goldar sneered back, earning him a disgusted expression at the implications of his statement. "I never did get to explain my decision to defect. It was honestly nothing personal. My skills and strength was simply needed elsewhere."

Zedd growled. "You don't need to explain yourself. I have already promised Rita that I would not punish you as you deserve."

Suddenly, Goldar's arm shot forward and gripped the side table, his other hand going to his head. Zedd was disturbed when he felt a level of concern.

"What is your problem?" Zedd asked.

"I don't know," the sphinx admitted. "I've been having strange dreams accompanied by horrible headaches ever since the incident at the opera." Goldar looked at Zedd. Perhaps... "Zedd, do you remember when I first joined you?"

Zedd nodded. "Before I assigned you to stay with Rita. I do."

"What was my name then?" Goldar asked.

Zedd frowned. "I called you Goldar of course." It wasn't uncommon for a warrior to take a different name.

Goldar shook his head. "I know that. I mean, what was my name prior to that?"

Zedd looked up as he sorted through the millennia of memories. "I believe you were called Grifforzer."

Goldar's eyes went wide. "Grifforzer! I am Grifforzer!" He stood straight as hearing himself say it, triggered a flood.

* * *

"I am Grifforzer, and I seek the Golden Blade," he said to the mage guarding it.

"If you wish the blade, you will need to take my test," The Mage answered.

* * *

"You are indeed powerful, but sadly you do not possess the strength necessary to bear this sword. Leave," the mage, Zordon told him.

"I cannot leave without this weapon. If you will not grant me this sword, then you must end my life," Grifforzer said.

Zordon waved his hand in front of his face. "I will not do that either, Great Warrior. Return when you possess the strength you need."

* * *

"I remember..." Goldar said, more to himself than to Zedd. The headache faded as he acclimated to the memories. "I remember. Zordon...he guarded the sword but refused to grant me the honorable death when I failed to claim the sword. I swore I would become stronger and claim my prize. I was planning to begin training immediately but I heard a terrible rumor. My home was destroyed by a meteor, left wasted. Everything was destroyed. I tries to find her but soon had to accept she was dead. If only Zordon had just given me the sword...I could have been there to save her...Lamie..."

Zedd listened, though he knew not why. He heard the mystified tone as the sphinx remembered his past. He had never even heard of this Lamie. He just knew Goldar had been searching for a master to help him achieve his goals of being the strongest being in the universe.

Goldar thought first of the Golden Alliance Team and how they said Lamie was alive but that she was missing. Then his thoughts went to Scorpina. He loved her but he had sworn his heart to Lamie, who was alive and possibly searching for him as well.

* * *

AN: Hmm, seems we might have another love triangle forming. Or do we? Goldar remembers his past as Grifforzer. We see his reason for disliking Zordon (denying a samurai death after failing a mission is a grievous strike against their honor) and we see what his mission was. Will he be able to help find Lamie? Will he and Scorpina stay together through this? Find out next time... Reviews are appreciated.


	145. Chapter 132

Beta-ed by Asirainis

Friends132

Chapter 132

In her old room, Serena was attempting to sleep but couldn't shake the strange feeling of eyes watching her. She smiled to herself before sitting up.

"I know you're there. Come on out Wise Man," she said.

The wizard faded into view, his red eyes trained on the girl. "I have been searching for you Moon Princess."

She smiled. "You want to know what I'm up to right?" Seeing his nod, she chuckled. "Don't worry Wise Man. I simply wanted to reclaim the Moon for myself and my people."

"Yet, you encourage Rita to stay here, with Zedd," Wise Man said confused.

"Fitting isn't it?" Serena said softly. "You don't know do you? Zedd led the attack on the Moon Kingdom 1000 years ago. Not Beryl. She was simply there when it happened… "

Wise Man realized that this was a part of the story he had not known. When he had successfully ruined the relationship between the worlds, believing he had beaten the possibility of awakening the Eclipse Scouts, he had left to cause chaos elsewhere.

"As you know, my friends and I were killed in that fight," Serena said. "He led the attack and I will not share my kingdom with him. The moon belongs to me. Moreover, I will see him sorely punished."

Wise Man wondered if his ways weren't rubbing off on this girl. He sneered beneath his robes. "Will you now?" The dark glint in her eye left no doubt that she meant every word. "Have you given any more thought to your dark side?"

Serena nodded. "I have. I wish to wake her. But first I'll need a way to keep her under control."

Wise Man nodded in agreement. "Of course, it wouldn't be very helpful if she ended up destroying herself and us too. I will need to take a short trip to gather the ingredients needed."

"Oh thank you Wise Man. Poor girl, she's been locked down there long enough I think," Serena said.

Wise Man bowed. He had originally intended to make Zoycite his right hand, but she had been adamant on returning to her husband. He couldn't deny her and the choice to let her go had proven most profitable indeed. "I will return in a few weeks then Princess."

When he vanished, Serena had to struggle to hold down her emotions. She managed to keep quiet; the only hint to her feelings was a small, crooked smile.

On Jupiter, Lita entered a run-down dojo. She looked around the hallowed room where once she had taken intense instruction after graduating from her father's teaching. Well, if she was honest…

"You want to what?" Thor asked his almost-fifteen year old daughter.

Jupiter punched the air with enthusiasm. "I want to enter the Martial Arts tournament!" She emphasized the desire with a roundhouse kick, which her father caught with ease. "Big brother is entering!"

Thor nodded. "Yes he is. However, he's been learning longer than you. And there's also the fact that you're a girl."

Jupiter growled and kicked with the other leg. "That's what everyone says but I can do it!"

Thor smiled. "And what of Princess Serenity? You've sworn to serve her. She may not approve as it would mean taking several weeks away from her."

"I already asked Serenity," Jupiter said. "She's on my side! Please!"

Thor sighed. "Well, I think you could do it. However, you know the rules; you have to be a member of a local dojo. I couldn't be your only teacher anymore."

Jupiter bit her lip. "I know that but I think I'm ready."

Thor hugged his daughter. "I hope so, but that will be up to your new teacher. You start tomorrow with Sensei Caelus. He will decide whether or not you are ready to enter the tournament. Your mother has already issued a proclamation that no one is to be denied entry based on gender."

Lita eyed the picture on the wall depicting the last class before the destruction of the White Moon Kingdom. She looked at the man with the dark brown hair tied in a ponytail.

"You are the first girl to enter my dojo," Caelus said when Thor brought Jupiter to her first class. "Your father tells me you wish to enter the Planetary Championships."

Jupiter nodded. "Yes sir. My father's taught me everything he knows and I know I can do it! It doesn't matter if you're a boy or girl."

Caelus smirked. "Actually, it matters very much. Now hear me out, I have nothing against girls learning these things, however, the tournament is not going to have enough girls entered to justify a separate class for them. It's not a matter of gender, so much as a matter of height and weight distribution."

Thor smirked back. "I've taught her that too. And how to work around that disadvantage. Haven't I?"

Jupiter smiled. "What good is it to know how to defend myself if I don't know how to turn my opponent's advantage against him?

Caelus nodded. "Hmm, I have my doubts, Lord Thor, as I told you when you first approached me. You asked my honest opinion and I gave it to you. However, I will let your daughter have a spot in my class. My entire class will be competing for one of five places on my team for the championships. I wish her luck."

Jupiter jumped excitedly up and down. "WHOO HOO!"

* * *

Lita moved down the row of pictures to the team of five that had been chosen that year. She remembered that feeling of pride as she took down the last opponent and earned that fifth spot.

* * *

"And then, I wrapped my arm around his, and threw him over my shoulder and onto the mat," Jupiter pantomimed as she told Princess Serenity of her victory.

Serenity hugged her friend. "I'm so proud of you! I knew you could do it!"

Queen Serenity smiled patronizingly as she did her needlepoint. "Yes, but dear, don't you think it's a little unladylike."

"Oh Mother, be happy for her!" Serenity insisted. "Gee, she's supposed to be one of my bodyguards after all. I'm safer now because once she proves she's the strongest in the galaxy, no one will dare threaten me."

Queen Serenity shook her head but said no more about it. There was no point. Her daughter just had too much of her father in her for her to win in most arguments.

* * *

Down the line of photos came, at last, the one with her standing on the podium at the Planet Jupiter Championships, holding her 1st Place trophy triumphantly in the air. Her teacher stood with her.

Beside it was the Inner Galaxy photo. Her prize had been a beautiful gold medal and belt. She was scheduled to go against the Outer Galaxy's Champion but then…

"Such a shame," an old voice said behind her.

Lita jumped and turned to see her teacher, now much aged, behind her. "Sensei!"

Sensei Caelus bowed his head and joined her at the photos. "You had such potential. You practically had the Galactic Championship in your hand. You just had to face Burai, the Outer Galaxy Champion."

Lita wanted to cry. Her teacher was still alive. "Sensei… how?"

Caelus looked at her. "Not just me, Princess. Many of us are still alive. We've been waiting for you."

Lita shook as she hugged her teacher. Tears fell from her face to the old man's gi, now that he was a few inches shorter than she. "I'm home Sensei. I'm home."

* * *

Tommy went to the Juice Bar early the next morning to work out. After Kimberly had dropped the bomb about maybe going to Florida for a gymnastics tournament, Tommy had been torn. He was excited for her but what if she went to Florida and met someone else. No. That couldn't happen. They weren't JUST high school lovers. They had served as comrades in a war together for three years.

* * *

AN: So Serena needs something with which to control her dark half. This thing requires ingredients which will take Wise Man at least a few weeks to procure. Hmmm... And don't worry, even if Kim leaves the city, she ain't leaving the story. There will be no Kat and no moronic "Dear John" letter.

Quiz: Do your homework a bit and tell me who is Burai? Not in the context of this story.


End file.
